


Claim Me

by Southern_Cross



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:06:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 39
Words: 174,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southern_Cross/pseuds/Southern_Cross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A salacious S-rank mission threatens to destroy Kiba and Sakura's budding relationship. Sequel to "Violate Me." Kiba/Sakura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue, Part 1

"It's Kiba's birthday today," mumbled Sakura as she gazed outside her bedroom window. The sweltering-hot season brought with it its occasional downpours, and there was one just a few minutes ago. Raindrops clung to the glass, acting as tiny prisms to the village's nightlights, bathing the twenty-one-year-old in a multitude of hues. Despite the rain, the air remained uncomfortably warm, explaining the pinkette's current ensemble of plain cotton panties and an oversized shirt. She sighed and embraced herself, rubbing the faded fabric as her thoughts wandered to a certain brown-haired jōnin.

It had been a month since she and the lovable dog-nin had taken their friendship a lot further; a month since that intensely gratifying night in Kiba's flat. 'Well, technically, it's just been a little over two weeks,' butt in her inner self, looking dreamy-eyed as she continued, 'since his pleasurable assault continued into the morning, then into the afternoon, and night, and the next morn—'

"Oh, I get it!" muttered Sakura, trembling a little as she noted the truth in the statement. After Kiba's positively melting admission of his feelings for her, something that seemed so unlike the man, making it all the more significant for Sakura, she coaxed him into breaking that kinky record he had set some time ago. And break it, he did. The hunky dog-nin certainly did not disappoint.

Ten days. Sakura heard herself gasp a little at the memory, rubbing her thighs together subconsciously at the smoldering images in her mind. It was ten days of pure bliss. For ten days, the dog-nin showed her just how much pleasure a man's body could deliver to a woman. It wasn't exactly a nonstop thing, for they certainly had  _other_  needs as well, like sleep, food and showers, but it was damn close to being so because the dog-nin, with his insatiable sexual appetite, was adamant in proving to his lover that even  _these_  activities were not barriers to their marathon. The showers they took when they started become all sticky from their incessant activities were certainly easy enough for Kiba to convert into wet and wild sessions, but what floored her was how the hunky ninja handled the meals. She chuckled softly as she recalled how Kiba, seated on a dining room chair, put on his best "come hither" look, patting a muscular thigh, his thick, thirteen-inch pillar of flesh sticking out proudly into the air, enticing her to eat her sushi using his lap as her seat and using other parts of him for… other things. 'Look who's laughing!' Inner Sakura snorted, 'You gave in every single time!' The pink-haired medical-nin blushed in concurrence.

'Hey, who wouldn't give in when you have handsome, well-endowed stud seated close to you in all his naked and erect glory, enticingly licking his fingers!? It's not my fault, you know? It's  _his_  fault for looking so damn delectable!' she mentally countered.

It took a summon from Tsunade to eventually break up the two shinobi on the tenth day. Even until now, the pink-haired medical-nin could not look at her blonde mentor without fidgeting a little and flushing. She swore whenever her emerald orbs locked with the Sannin's honey-colored ones, she could sense a bit of amusement and, dare she say, envy. Of course, the busty blonde would deny it if they chose to talk about it, but Sakura was certainly wise and considerate enough not to pursue the topic knowing her teacher's gloomy history in that field. She was very thankful that the discomfiture had faded as the days went by, but she couldn't help but shudder as she recalled how utterly embarrassing it was when she faced the Godaime Hokage that day.

* * *

_"Ah, fuck!" shrieked Sakura as she felt Kiba's thrusts begin to pick up speed and power. The dog-nin's broad back lay on his plush leather sofa, his lower body off the edge of the cushion and supported by his toned legs as he continued to rapidly move his hips up and down to the ancient rhythm of desire. He allowed his eyes to roam over his pink-haired lover's sweat-soaked form, from her damp, rose-colored locks to her pleasure-etched face, down to her bouncing breasts and trim waist, silently marveling at how she was truly an exceptional woman in more ways than one. He groaned deeply, as he felt her hot and wet walls quiver a little around his pounding unit, warning him of her approaching peak. "Kami, I'm nearly, ah, there, Kiba," moaned the pinkette, confirming his thoughts. "Just a, oh, little, uh, more, Kiba!" she pleaded in between gasps of delight._

_Trusting the strength of her arms, which were stretched behind her and grasping his knees, he allowed a stabilizing hand to leave her waist and stroke her side, going higher and higher still until it reached one of her supple breasts. She gasped, arching her back in a subconscious effort to push her breast harder onto his hand, shuddering as his fingers traced the underside before palming the generous orb and playing with the hardened nub with his fingertips._

_"Ah, yes!" she exclaimed, obviously pleased with his ministrations as he continued to mercilessly impale her with his thick, thirteen-inch pillar of solid flesh. 'So thick! So fucking big!' she mentally cried, 'Oh, kami, he feels so good!' Her mind went blank when she felt the dog-nin's other hand rub her clit in slow circles, contrasting delightfully with his rapid thrusts. She was aware that she had screamed in ecstasy, but she didn't quite catch what word it was—his name, perhaps? Hell, she wasn't even sure it was even a word! However, her mind did not care to ponder on it as she felt another impending orgasm from all the heavenly friction. She could feel the floodgates within her barely able to hold back the immense amount of pleasure just waiting to course through her whole body. "Ah, Kiba! I need… I need…" she muttered, too lost in the fog of desire to continue speaking. The panting Inuzuka smirked knowingly. Without warning, he let his back slip from the sofa, making his firm behind meet the floor hard and driving his massive rod of flesh impossibly deep within his pink-haired lover._

_Sakura felt him go even deeper, and promptly screeched. It felt so surreal, as if he had just pierced her entire being. Her body pitched forward and she held Kiba in a bone-crushing embrace just as her orgasm crashed upon her. Her world exploded into a million colors as her walls convulsed around the brown-haired jōnin's manhood, each contraction accompanied by a wave of bliss that coursed not only at the point of most intimate contact, but also through every fiber of her being._

_"Oh kami, Sakura!" hissed the dog-nin through gritted teeth as the pinkette's peak drew forth his own. He held her tightly as he felt pulse after pulse of maddening bliss erupt from his loins. Sakura felt his huge erection throb within her and felt his hot, thick semen spurt from the tip of his cock, each blast hitting her depths forcefully, the sensation serving to prolong her own orgasm. Aside from the strength of his ejaculations, she was also reminded of how copiously he does so as their combined juices began to overflow from her tunnel, soaking the Inuzuka's hips. Kiba did not seem to mind, though, and continued to hold her lovingly as they rode the last waves of ecstasy together. He nuzzled against the crook of her neck, mumbling sweet nothings to the pinkette while tracing circles on her slick back._

_How the man could be so brusque yet so delightfully sweet and gentle had always fascinated Sakura. That he was so manly yet didn't bother to hide his soft side only served to make him all the more attractive to the kunoichi. Hell, every woman would want someone like him: so strong yet sensitive at the same time. 'They'd better be ready to face a boulder-smashing punch if they try to pull the moves on him, though,' added the kunoichi's inner self._

_As the pair continued to bask in the aftermath of their latest joining, Sakura's mind began to wander to other things. 'Kami, does he have some kind of cum factory in his groin!?' thought the medical-nin in disbelief, 'I know that it's part of his clan's kekkei-genkai-like abilities, but this is just crazy! He consistently cums at least a cup, maybe two, each and every time, and he's orgasmed around a hundred times already! Kami, I'm starting to worry that I'll get pregnant even with the contraceptive seal on.'_

_Inner Sakura's brow rose. 'What's so bad about that? Isn't he supposedly for keeps?'_

_Before Sakura could retaliate, she felt something move, and kami, what a delicious movement it was! Eyes closed, she gasped as Kiba began to move his still-hard organ within her ever so slightly, ever so slowly. Small obscene noises came from their point of union, owing to the copious amount of fluids there, but it did not seem to impede the chiseled man underneath her. She let go of the embrace and looked at his handsome face, viridian orbs meeting intense black ones. "Again?" she was almost tempted to ask, but she knew the answer already, so she decided to just savor what his efforts brought her._

_She was quite thankful that she was a medical-nin, else she would've been so sore right now from all the wonderful abuse her love tunnel had so far received from the well-endowed dog-nin. She actually expected the dog-nin's manhood to require a few treatments as well because of the sheer amount of "exercise" it had been through for the past ten days, but to her surprise, it didn't. The skin, which she expected to have darkened with post-inflammatory hyperpigmentation, remained supple and of the same tone as the rest of him. She had actually wondered before, with much giggling and blushing, if he regularly sunbathes naked to attain that perfectly even tan of his. 'If he does, I certainly wouldn't mind joining him. I'm sure we could think of something to kill time,' she thought naughtily. She had also scanned the, er, meat for signs of damage secondary to hypoxia or trauma, but there seemed to be none._

_Sakura snapped back from her musings when her mind registered that the hunky Inuzuka, much to her silent dismay, had stopped moving. She looked at him questioningly and found his black eyes focused elsewhere. She followed his gaze and found it nailed to a window that was slightly ajar. She observed for a while but found nothing out of the ordinary. She was about to ask him when a small, faint sound entered her field of hearing. The pinkette closed her eyes in concentration. Her senses were nowhere near Kiba's level, so she needed to focus to sense these things. 'It sounds like… buzzing,' she mentally decided. Noting that the sound was becoming louder, she opened her eyes and found a small, black insect making its way past the gap._

_"Is that—" Sakura began._

_"A destruction beetle," the dog-nin told her, confirming her suspicions. He raised a muscular arm, beckoning the insect to land at the back of his hand. It did so briskly and without hesitation. Kiba brought the insect closer to his face and watched as the beetle relayed its master's message using an array of short and long buzzes and wing flaps. After a while, a deep rumble erupted from Kiba's chest. The medical-nin's head tilted at the dog-nin's display of mirth, wondering what the message was._

_"Well, first of all, I'd like to say I'm impressed that you got something from that," she told Kiba, "It was all gibberish to me."_

_"C'mon babe, the guy's been my teammate and best buddy for nearly a decade. It's only natural for me to have mastered this stuff." Sakura merely nodded in understanding._

_"What's the message, then?" the pinkette inquired, "Why'd you laugh?"_

_"Well, Tsunade-sama asked for you. She's at the hospital right now—the director's office, to be exact. The Hokage Tower's currently being renovated so she had to relocate," the sexy jōnin relayed with a smirk, "She wants you to meet her ASAP."_

_"Oh sh—" she began, standing abruptly on reflex. Kiba groaned as his massive hardness swiftly slipped out from Sakura's hot and moist cavern, the sensation sending jolts of pleasure across his chiseled form. The kunoichi, on the other hand, had a less graceful reaction. Upon feeling the dog-nin's thick, thirteen-inch rod slide out so wonderfully from her core, her knees promptly gave out and her toned bottom met the marble floor with a smack. She looked dazed for a few moments, her mind assessing what had occurred. She gazed sheepishly at the handsome jōnin not far from her and reddened in embarrassment at her current state. She took a few ragged breaths to relax and flush out the tingling sensation her actions beforehand had caused before attempting once more to stand up. She was successful this time, albeit a bit wobbly. She walked towards his bathroom, passing through the bedroom, her legs becoming more coordinated as she walked on. She was already jogging by the time she passed the threshold. Within a few moments, the dog-nin heard the tell-tale sound of running water._

_"Would you like me to join you?" shouted the still-seated Inuzuka so as to be heard over the noise._

_"Kiba, if I let you join me, it'll be at least another hour before I get out of this room," rang Sakura's voice, "I have to hurry. She might be pissed already."_

_"Okay, then. Your loss."_

_"Oh, stop being such a tease!" shouted Sakura as she applied some shampoo on her rosy locks. The dog-nin snickered._

_"What do you think she wants?" the brown-haired jōnin asked._

_"Oh, I don't know. I suppose there could be a lot of things since I've been absent from work for more than a week!" the pinkette replied, sarcasm dripping from every word._

_"Hey, why are you being like that?" said Kiba, sporting a pout, apparently missing the fact that his lover could not see his face, "It's your fault for not having contacted her. You've been here for ten days and you've had every opportunity to send her a mes—"_

_"What do you mean 'every opportunity?' Don't you know that our nonstop activities kept my mind swimming in a haze so that it was filled by thoughts only of you, your chiseled body and your massive co—" the kunoichi stopped, inwardly thankful that the dog-nin could not see the brilliant shade of red her face had right now. Kami, the Inuzuka could certainly use some lessons on humility, and what she said wasn't exactly helpful in that aspect. She went back to scrubbing her arms, a thick lather forming courtesy of Kiba's mildly-scented liquid soap._

_Much to the medical-nin's surprise, the brown-haired jōnin remained silent. She paused. 'Hmm, interesting,' noted Inner Sakura, 'I expected him to brag about what a superb fuck he is, but he didn't. Now that I think about it, I've never heard him brag about his skills in bed, just about his skills as a shinobi. He has more manners than what I expected. Yet another preconceived notion about him has been shattered, eh?' The kunoichi nodded slightly in assent as she proceeded to rinse of the suds from her hair and body. Once she was certain that all traces of shampoo or soap had been washed off, she grabbed a clean towel and quickly dried herself. She marched out of the shower and into Kiba's bedroom._

_"Hey, Kiba, I'll just borrow some stuff here, okay?" said the pink-haired kunoichi as she approached her lover's wardrobe. The addressed merely grunted in reply. He knew very well that the only clothes that Sakura was able to bring were currently still in his hamper. They had never gotten around to washing them since they had been incredibly… busy; apparently too busy even for the simple task of dumping some water, cleaning powder, dirty clothes and pressing a few buttons on his washing machine._

_Sakura rummaged around grabbed a shirt that looked like it would fit her. It was a bit faded from use, but she really didn't look at the design. 'Thank kami he has a lot of muscle shirts, else I'd be walking around in a top that goes all the way to the middle of my thighs or even lower, ' thought the kunoichi. She also grabbed a pair of old cycling shorts. She opened the drawers one by one, looking for the one that contained his underwear. She browsed his collection, fidgeting a little in discomfort as she looked for a pair that would fit her narrower waist. Her face heated up when she found a bunch of erotic underwear, including tiny mesh briefs and a leather jockstrap with a metal ring where, she surmised, Kiba would put his… assets through. She quickly shoved them aside and just grabbed a random pair of boxers. She fumbled a little and speedily closed the drawer._

_'Kami, you've seen the guy in all his naked glory and you get flustered upon seeing his underwear?' snorted her inner self._

_'Hey, I wouldn't have reacted like that if they were ordinary white briefs, you know?' the medical-nin defended herself._

_'Indeed,' replied her inner voice with a naughty grin, 'Maybe you should ask him to pole dance for you one of these days wearing one of those things.' Sakura felt her temperature rise a few notches as kinky images of the tall, hunky dog-nin wearing a hip-hugging mesh thong and rubbing his straining manhood against a metal pole entered her mind. She took a few calming breaths to set aside the scorching hot images as she hurriedly dressed up. The clothes, which were clearly old ones he had outgrown, were still too loose for her slender frame. She silently cursed for not having washed her own garments which lay forgotten in Kiba's pile of dirty clothes. 'Hey, don't blame yourself,' Inner Sakura told her, 'As with you not being able to contact Tsunade-shishō, it's Kiba's fault for being so damn good at fucking that he, quite literally, blew your mind.' Sakura mentally hissed at her inner self for being so blunt and was rewarded with a roll of imaginary eyes._

_She shook her head a little and looked at the wall clock. "Just three minutes?" she muttered to herself, noting how much time had elapsed since Kiba relayed Tsunade's summon, "That's a new record for me."_

_'Yeah, yeah, just get a move on already,' nagged Inner Sakura, 'You can't exactly celebrate your inane record if our exquisitely volatile hokage pummels you to the ground for missing ten days of work without any notice.' Shuddering a little as she pictured the Sannin chasing her around Konoha with chakra scalpels, Sakura dashed to the living room and straight to the door. Upon reaching the spot, she realized that her sandals weren't near the threshold as she had expected. She cursed and went down on her knees, searching like a mad woman for the black articles._

_"They're by the bedroom door," said Kiba, who had not moved from his seated position on the floor, his broad back still braced against the edge of the leather sofa._

_The pink-haired kunoichi muttered her thanks, dashed back to the bedroom and looked around. 'Ah, there they are!' she thought triumphantly. As she grabbed the troublesome footwear, her eyes continued to roam across the expanse of the room and realized just how messy Kiba's home had become because of their incessant lovemaking. She cringed as she noted his tarnished sheets and the remnants of Kiba's cum left on the floor near the mirror, on his table, and… well, everywhere! 'Again, not your fault,' butt in Inner Sakura, 'He always cums so much so it's inevitable that there'll be lots of stains wherever the two of you do it.'_

_'Still…' the kunoichi trailed. Her inner self's words did nothing to halt a wave of guilt that swept against her form. She felt ashamed to just leave the dog-nin like this when the current state of his dwelling was also partly her fault—she was his partner when he did all of his… littering, after all. Sure, the ceiling and walls would've been drenched in his semen if he had decided to go solo and just masturbate nonstop during those ten days when one considers how high the hunky ninja's seed flies, but that was beside the point. She felt herself shudder a little as she vividly recalled his incredible twenty-foot cumshot in the woods—the event that started everything. 'Well, that and the hour-long jerk off session before it,' added her drooling inner self. She took several shaky breaths to calm her frazzled nerves. 'Focus, girl! Focus!' she mentally berated herself. She walked back to the spacious living room._

_She gave the brown-haired shinobi a rueful look. "You know, I think I can spare some time and help you cl—"_

_"Don't worry about me. Just go and meet up with Tsunade-sama," Kiba interrupted. "I'll take care of things here. I can smell every stain I made, so I won't be missing anything," he added with a small smile while gently touching his nose for reference._

_She made her way to his seated form and kissed him on the cheek, her tender lips lightly brushing one of his red tattoos. "Okay, then. I'm off." She went to the door and opened it._

_"Take care, okay? I'll catch up with you later," said the dog-nin._

_She looked back and felt her breath promptly get caught in her throat. She had seen him, all of him, so many times already, yet the sight of him has never ceased to conjure awe from the pink-haired shinobi. His eyes were closed and his head was tilted back and resting upon the edge of the cushion so Sakura was free to ogle as much as she wanted without inciting any snide remarks from the object of ogling. She whimpered slightly as she took in every detail of Kiba's god-like body—the body that brought her to over half a thousand orgasms in a span of a few days. The light film of sweat on his perfectly tanned skin made every detail of his magnificent form much more prominent. She licked her lips subconsciously as her eyes traveled from his thick neck down to his broad shoulders, sculpted chest and washboard abdomen. She looked at his muscular arms and the prominent veins running along them as well as his powerful thighs and legs. Her pupils dilated as she took in the image of the thick, thirteen-inch rod of man-meat between his legs, which was, unsurprisingly, still rock hard. Her nether walls quivered as she eyed the organ that brought her from one peak to the next over and over again these past ten days. It glistened marvelously from the thin coating of their combined fluids, every appetizing vein standing out even more. It pulsed delightfully to the rhythm of its owner's heart as if teasing the kunoichi with a lustful dance that was all its own._

_Sakura was tempted, so damn tempted to just forget about her mentor, rip off her clothes, which were technically his, impale herself upon that enormous column of hard flesh and ride him to another hundred orgasms, or maybe even more. It took every ounce of the pinkette's willpower to close the door. She silently mourned as the wooden device slowly obscured her view of what she believed to be the pinnacle of masculine splendor._

_The soft click that arose from the closed threshold snapped the kunoichi out of her daze. She slowly ambled away from Kiba's apartment, the steps becoming larger and more frequent until she broke into a full sprint. She prayed to the kami that Tsunade wasn't as mad as Sakura thought she was. As her mind contemplated on how she would approach the insanely powerful woman, the unanswered question from earlier popped unceremoniously in her head. However, for some reason unknown even to the kunoichi herself, she found herself hastily dropping the issue. She wasn't usually this evasive, so she was aware that something was up. She pondered on it as she jumped from rooftop to rooftop, but came up with nothing. Frustrated, she just focused on the tasks at hand: first, get to the hospital as soon as possible; and second, not get strangled to death by Tsunade._

* * *

_"Ah, the missing-nin returns!"_

_Despite the implications of the statement, Sakura actually let out a relieved sigh. For starters, there was a hint of amusement in her mentor's voice, and that was always a good thing. Also, it was quite apparent that the blonde woman had been drinking because of the slight slurring that the pink-haired jōnin's ear picked up. That fact was actually a double-edged sword, the pinkette noted. A drunken Tsunade was usually took matters more lightly than her sober self, but it also made her infinitely more volatile. Sakura would have to be a bit cautious until she was certain of the Sannin's temperament. She certainly didn't want to find herself on the receiving end of a crater-producing heel drop. "Take a seat," said the legendary kunoichi, gesturing to one of the comfortable-looking chairs located in front of her document-laden table._

_Sakura walked past the door and closed it gently before walking silently towards her mentor, her head bowed a little to show that she was remorseful of her actions. It wasn't just for show, really. She was truly sorry for having been absent for more than a week. She was certain that the workload for the rest of the staff had increased since she, one of the top medical-nin, was missing in action. She had always been one of the swiftest healers and took on a significant chunk of the patients. She could imagine that things became quite hectic in her absence._

_Much to the pink-haired medical-nin's dread, the hokage remained silent. She squirmed uncomfortably in her seat as she felt the powerful woman's gaze resting on her rather sorry-looking form. She was quite aware of the hateful glances that some of the staff threw at her and she just accepted them for she knew her fault. She could deal with them quite easily, but an angry Sannin was an entirely different matter altogether. Unable to take the silence any longer, the kunoichi braved a peek at her mentor. She prayed to the kami that the woman was only silent because she was reading some important document. Sakura very slowly lifted her head, brushing her damp pink bangs out of the way to have a clearer view. Her gaze flicked upward and emerald irises met honey colored ones ever so briefly before she shifted her gaze back down._

_'Fuck!'_

_The Godaime Hokage was indeed looking at her with a serious expression on her face._

_'What should I do? Should I run? Prostrate myself in front of her? Pretend to faint?' She continued to enumerate choices in her mind. As she rambled on, she realized something: the hokage wasn't exactly looking at her face but some other part of her body. Recalling where the blonde's gaze was situated, Sakura looked down… and reddened significantly. She hastily crossed her legs and placed her hands on her lap demurely._

_The crotch area of the tights was very wet._

_Her mind raced on how her nether region could be so wet. Her mind backtracked to the most recent things first. 'Maybe I got wet when I, er, appreciated Kiba's stunning form,' she thought. However, she was quite aware that it wouldn't be enough to soak both the boxers and the tights. Then she recalled how she had showered so quickly that she wasn't able to clean up every nook and cranny of her body. 'Could it be…' she trailed. Tsunade's booming laughter confirmed her own suspicions. Sakura shrank into her seat._

_'It's Kiba's, er, manly essence that's leaking from your love tunnel, sweetie,' mumbled her inner self. Somehow, being in the presence of the hokage had always caused the pink-haired jōnin's inner voice to be more choosy with her words and act with more decorum. Exactly why, she didn't know. It wasn't like Tsunade could reach inside Sakura's mind and pummel the obnoxious entity. The pinkette never really bothered to find out. Why question something so infinitely beneficial, after all? She just let it be._

_Meanwhile, said obnoxious entity's outer self wished she could do a doton technique right now and let the earth swallow her. Sitting there in a faded muscle shirt with damp, unruly hair and copious amounts of "manly essence," as her inner self so eloquently put it, oozing out of her slightly-sore core wasn't exactly how she pictured presenting herself to the leader of one of the five great nations. If Hyūga Hiashi had been here, a sea of snide comments would've poured from his mouth by this time. Of course, in actuality, the man would think twice about saying anything. He certainly wouldn't want to be pitted against Sakura's fiercely overprotective, not to mention insanely powerful, blond teammate just because of an "Oh my, that looks lovely! Did you borrow it from the garbage collector?" or something to that effect. He may be old, but he wasn't quite ready to meet his twin brother again just yet._

_The blonde woman's laughter, by now, had been reduced to sniggers. "I suppose I should cross the 'cums in gallons' entry off the 'Rumors' section and place it under 'Truths,' then?" she said. The statement only caused the younger kunoichi to blush even deeper. "So…" Tsunade continued, "ten days, huh? I bet it was nearly nonstop, too. Ah, those Inuzuka men and their eternal, not to mention massive, hard-ons..."_

_Sakura's head snapped up, her wide eyes focused on the beautiful mentor. How did she become privy to such information!? Was it possible that—_

_As if reading her mind, the hokage addressed her with a scowl. "No, I didn't 'get it on' with an Inuzuka, if that's what's prancing around in that dirty mind of yours, dearest pupil. Look up a journal article in the medical archives entitled 'Diminished Post-Ejaculatory Prolactin Surge among Inuzuka Males.' You'll see my name as one of the researchers." Sakura smiled sheepishly at her mentor, mumbling an apology for thinking about the older woman along such lines. "Hmm," said the blonde, rubbing her chin with graceful fingers, "now that I think about it, I kind of regret not having gotten laid with an Inuzuka. I would've wanted to experience those legendary anatomical attributes and skills myself."_

_The younger medical-nin threw Tsunade an "Okay, that's just gross, shishō" look. The blonde woman cleared her throat, chuckling a little and blushing, apparently just realizing that her last statement had contained more information than necessary. The sake had loosened her tongue, it seemed. She leaned forward and wove her fingers together in an attempt to look more… hokage-like. "Right, on to more serious matters, then," she stated._

_Sakura gulped. "Here it comes," she muttered under her breath._

_"How many?"_

_"Excuse me!?" the pink-haired medical-nin cried, her eyebrows shooting up into her hairline. Surely the older woman wasn't referring to_ that _. Was she trapped in a genjutsu or something?_

_"What? This is your first serious relationship, at least the first one that I know of," the blonde spluttered, "I'm just trying to make sure that he's satisfying you!"_

_Inner Sakura snorted. 'Right… and Uchiha Madara's favorite summon is a purple hippopotamus with pink wings that shoots heart-shaped beams from its nostrils,' she drawled._

_Tsunade frowned upon seeing the look on the younger kunoichi's face. "Hey, I'm telling you the truth. The only data I know is that his penis is thirteen inches long and nine and three quarters inches in girth and that he has no post-ejaculatory prolactin surge at all, which entails a near-perpetual erection and an insatiable sexual appetite. However, all that hard meat amounts to nothing if the guy doesn't know how to use it!"_

_'Hmm, good point, but believe me, Tsunade-shishō, you have nothing to worry about. Kiba definitely knows how to use his assets,' gushed the pinkette's inner self while sporting a profuse nosebleed._

_Sakura lightly shook her head at her inner self's antics. She wondered briefly just how the busty blonde came to know of her lover's… dimensions. 'Ino must've babbled to Tsunade-shishō about that conversation we had in the medical-nin station,' the pinkette thought. 'Sheesh, and I told her to talk about it to anyone. I suppose she's also the one who told Tsunade-shishō that I'd probably be at Kiba's place and…' Sakura trailed as she became vaguely aware that the Godaime Hokage was looking expectantly at her. After a short pause, she realized why the woman was looking at her like that. 'Kami, don't tell me she's expecting me to answer that question she asked earlier!' she mentally exclaimed._

_"Oh yes, I am waiting for an answer," Tsunade said, smirking. Did the Sannin know a mind-reading jutsu or was she just so damn easy to read?_

_Sakura found herself focusing on the floor once more. She must look like a tomato by now, she surmised. 'Talking to the hokage about my sex life… Kami, this must be the most embarrassing thing I've ever experienced in my life!' the kunoichi thought._

_"Well…" she began after a long pause._

_"Hmm?" Tsunade leaned forward._

_"I didn't exactly count my… you know, so…" Sakura continued growing even redder by the second, "He made me, uh, reach my peak around four times an hour and we went around fifteen or sixteen hours per day for ten days, so that's…"_

_Tsunade let out a low whistle. "Over six hundred orgasms…" she said, clearly impressed with the young Inuzuka's prowess. "So I suppose every second of your absence was damn worth it, huh?" the blonde said to the fidgeting kunoichi seated across the table._

_There it was. The perfect segue the senior kunoichi was looking for._

_The pink-haired jōnin was a bit conflicted on how she should respond. The tone Tsunade's voice indicated that the Sannin's statement was intended to tease. However, the query was a loaded one. Was she hinting that Sakura felt no compunction over her prolonged absence?_

_Just before the pink-haired medical could begin to speak, her mentor raised a hand. "Sakura, you have a lot of responsibilities as a kunoichi of this village," stated the Godaime Hokage, her voice serious for once, "People expect much from you, as you are my apprentice. I'm sure you know that the workload in the hospital is proportional to the skill of the staff member and as such, a good chunk of the patients receive care from you. Given the administrative duties Shizune and I have, we are exceptions to this rule, and so the only other person whose patient load can be compared to yours is Kabuto. Thus, you can't suddenly disappear when many people, patients and other medical-nin alike, depend on you, at least not without informing me or Shizune beforehand so that we can make the proper adjustments. As your hokage, I am greatly disappointed in you for not thoroughly considering the effects of your actions." Sakura shrank into her seat and sighed._

_"However," said the blonde woman, a smile gracing her face and her voice becoming warmer, "before you are a kunoichi, you are a lady. As someone who has watched you grow through the years into a lovely and capable woman, it delights me to learn that you have… What was your best friend's term for it? Ah, yes. I am very happy to learn that you have been 'getting some.'" Sakura made a mental note to pummel Ino later. "Anyway," Tsunade continued, standing up and gazing out the window, her back towards the pink-haired jōnin, "I'm sure you know my belief that medical-nin should grow holistically, not just inside the hospital's walls. Because of the hospital's system on dividing the workload, your personal life has greatly suffered. I've been informed that other than the rare one-night stands, you've never had any sort of intimate relationship with men; not even a single boyfriend, I heard."_

_Tsunade turned around, a questioning look on her face. Sakura nodded meekly. The blonde sighed and shook her head before gazing out the window once more. "Anyway, you've gotten yourself quite a catch, Sakura. I'm thinking that your feelings for the Inuzuka are more than just lust or physical attraction. No matter how good in bed or well-endowed a man is, I'm quite certain a woman wouldn't stay and have nonstop sex with him for ten days, practically forgetting everything else including her duties, if she didn't have deeper emotions for him. I'm sure it's the same for him."_

_"Actually, he… he told me that he loves me," Sakura told her mentor, her insides doing handsprings, aerial walkovers and layouts as she recalled how Kiba said those three words to her over and over again._

_"Oh?" said the blonde, looking over her shoulder to see the pink-haired jōnin who was barely able to contain a girly squeal that struggled to escape from her lips. 'Ah, young love,' thought the Sannin with a small smile. The smile wavered a little as the blonde thought of her own love life, or lack thereof. She pushed aside the small ache in her heart and resumed the silent celebration for her apprentice's newfound "interest."_

_"Anyway, take the rest of the day off. You and I both know that your ten-day absence doesn't even come close to covering all the overtime you've spent in the hospital. I'll be expecting you tomorrow in a much more decent outfit," the blonde told her apprentice as she took her seat once more. "Also, without some other person's… secretions flowing out of you, if possible," the blonde finished with a lecherous smirk._

_"Yes, Tsunade-shishō," answered the addressed, flushing a little at the last statement. "Um, that's it?" she asked, expecting the older woman to say something more._

_A blonde brow rose elegantly. Tsunade tore her gaze from the document that she had begun to read. "Why? Do you want me to punish you?"_

_"O-oh no!" the pinkette said quickly, "Thank you for being so understanding of my, uh, situation, shishō."_

_"Ah, just get out of here already. I'm sure you've got plenty of activities planned for tonight."_

_Sakura needn't be told twice. That last statement reminded her that she had just spoken to the woman about her sex life with more detail than what she had wanted—how she had basically been absent for ten days because she was being thoroughly pleasured by her well-endowed and skilful lover. She had even told the slug-nin how many orgasms she had! She rose swiftly from her seat and headed for the door. She was about to twist open the knob when the blonde called out to her._

_"Oh, and before I forget…" Tsunade's voice rang from behind the pinkette. She turned around and received a faceful of green cloth._

_'Kami, Tsunade-shishō should really cut down on the sake. She can't control her strength as much as she could sober. She practically fractured my nasal bone just with a ball of cloth!' mused the younger medical-nin as she wove her chakra into her aching nose. She looked down at the article and realized that it was the woman's green coat._

_"I'm sure you don't want to walk around with a soaked crotch, Sakura, so wrap it around your waist. Just return it tomorrow, got it?" said the legendary kunoichi, not looking up from the document she was reading. "Ah, and one last thing, don't forget to thank Kabuto if you run into him. He volunteered to shoulder most of your work while Shizune and I balanced the load for the other medical-nin. Shizune became so grouchy during that time. Apparently, Kabuto became absolutely drained every single day so he and Shizune weren't able to do… other things."_

_'Ah, so those two are an item,' giggled Inner Sakura, 'Good for Shizune-san! She finally got herself a man, and a positively drool-worthy one at that! You gotta hand it to Ino. The rumors she heard were right on.'_

_"I will, Tsunade-shishō. Thanks again." Sakura tied the coat around her waist just as her senior instructed. She bowed respectfully at the village leader before turning around and opening the door._

_Before she was completely past the threshold, she heard Tsunade mutter something. "I can't believe that 'Sakura' and 'horny' or 'sex-crazed' would ever be part of a logical sentence! I have to hand it to the Inuzuka… Ten days!? Kami! And I thought the days I had with—" Sakura closed the door before she could hear any more. Hearing about Tsunade's sex life was just… The pinkette shuddered a little. Sure, she could bear to talk about the general ideas, like the issue about getting laid with an Inuzuka earlier, but hearing actual details was just plain awkward. Sakura was apparently too caught up with her thoughts that she failed to notice the purple-clad figure leaning on the wall near the door to Tsunade's office._

_"Hey, Forehead," greeted the figure._

_Sakura's head whipped towards the voice. "Ino!" she screamed._

"Hey! No screaming in the hallways! This is a hospital, for goodness's sake!" _came Tsunade's voice from the other side of the door._

_"Sorry, Tsunade-sama!" yelled Ino._

"I just told you not to— Ah, just beat it!" _replied the hokage from within her office._

_The two kunoichi giggled and began to walk along the corridor. The director's office was at the top floor, so the two were headed for the stairs._

_"So… ten days, huh?" Ino teased._

_The pinkette made a whining sound. "Geez, Ino. Not even a 'How are you?' first?"_

_"You look fine, so there's no need to ask," Ino countered impatiently, "Now, cough up the juicy details."_

_"Ino, this isn't exactly a one-night stand. This is ten days were talking about here! It'll be a really long story if you want me to go into the details."_

_"You two fucked nonstop the entire ten days you've been gone!?" the blonde medical-nin said in awe._

_Sakura elbowed Ino hard on the ribs, earning a whimper from the blonde. "Lower your voice, will you!?" the pink-haired shinobi whispered harshly to her friend, "I'm not telling you all of this just so it'll be broadcasted to the entire hospital!"_

_"Alright, alright…"_

_"Hey, speaking of broadcasting, you told a hell lot of details about my private life to Tsunade-shishō," Sakura told her friend, "You even told her that I've never had a single boyfriend! I looked like a person with avoidant personality disorder in front the hokage!"_

_The blue-eyed kunoichi raised her hands in surrender. "Hey, she's the hokage. I can't exactly just say 'I don't know,' you know? Besides, it's like the woman can read minds. She'll fish it out of me whether I try to hide it or not." Sakura sighed. "Besides," continued Ino, "it's fun to talk about your sex life."_

_"Ino!" the pink-haired kunoichi hissed._

_"I know. Evil, evil little Ino…" the blonde said boredly. "Anyway, how did it go? The talk with Tsunade-sama, that is. Did she punish you?"_

_"Well, first of all, that has got to be the most embarrassing conversation I have ever partaken in. Geez, it was worse than the 'birds and the bees' talk with mom and dad! As for punishment, no, she didn't. She actually told me take the rest of the day off. She said I've worked overtime for a far longer period than my absence, so it was okay. She just told me to come back tomorrow."_

_"Hey, no fair," Ino said with a pout, "She made me work overtime to make up for that tardiness I had when I…" The blonde's fair skin took on a rosy hue._

_Sakura's mind clicked in an instant. "Oh ho! You've done it with Shino, huh!? You owe me some details, too!" the emerald-eyed kunoichi teased. It was Ino's turn to elbow her friend. "Anyway, it'll be a long chat if we talk about everything," the pinkette thought out loud, "so how about we meet at my place after you're done with work and have one seriously long girl talk? I'm itching to get changed, anyway." Sakura gestured at her current ensemble._

_Ino snickered. "You've basically announced that Kiba's off the market, huh?"_

_A questioning look graced Sakura's face. "What do you mean?"_

_"Your shirt," the blonde replied succinctly._

_The pink-haired medical-nin looked at the grayish muscle shirt, which she surmised to be black some time ago, briefly before looking back at her best friend. "What of it?"_

_"You haven't looked at the design at the back, have you?"_

_"I haven't, actually. Why? What's so special about it?" Sakura twisted the shirt around so that she could glimpse a bit of the design at the back. As far as she could tell, the design was triangular with one of the vertices pointing downwards. It was pink. However, since the shirt was faded, the original color must've been… red._

_A short pause._

_"Oh kami," Sakura muttered._

_Ino nodded to her friend, sniggering a little as she did._

_The design at the back of the shirt has identical to the unmistakable red cheek tattoos of the Inuzuka clan. Why Kiba had a custom-made Inuzuka shirt and whether other clan members had their own, Sakura didn't know, but it wasn't her concern at the moment._

_'Well, I suppose that explains the death glares you got while making your way to Tsunade's office,' contributed her inner self._

_"When I was running around with damp, unruly hair and looking disheveled while wearing this shirt, I was basically announcing to Konoha that I had just slept with Kiba," stated Sakura. She buried her burning face in her hands. "Kami, I think some of them even saw the stain in my crotch, so they must've realized that we just— Oh, this is so embarrassing!" she exclaimed._

_"What stain?" the blue-eyed kunoichi inquired. She moved closer to peek under the green coat that impeded her view but the pinkette quickly jumped away._

_"Hey! Just because you're my best friend doesn't mean you can go around sniffing my crotch! Geez, what if someone sees us and gets the wrong idea!?"_

_"Okay, okay…" mumbled the blonde. The two resumed their descent in relative silence. "You know what," said the blonde after some time, "I don't have any more patients. I had a_ thousand _yesterday so Shizune-senpai balanced out everything and gave me a lighter load today. Let's go to her office downstairs and get permission so we can start that really long girl talk, pronto." The woman could barely contain her excitement. Truth be told, Sakura was actually quite excited herself. The two quickened their pace._

_Upon reaching the ground floor, the two kunoichi headed to Shizune's office. Why the director's office was in the top floor while the deputy director's was in the first, Sakura could not comprehend. Surely those two hospital officers needed to discuss frequently, so why the inconvenient room placement? 'Not only that!' added Inner Sakura, 'The deputy director's office is located in the farthest room at the back of the hospital! Almost nobody goes there. Ah, I don't get it! Why won't Shizune-senpai just switch rooms with any of the other staff people? It's not like they could deny her the room.'_

_Sakura's pondering didn't last long for she and her best friend found themselves in front of the raven-haired deputy director's door within a few minutes. The pinkette raised her hand to knock but her partly-closed hand froze in mid-air as she heard something from the other side._

"Oh kami! You're so big Kabuto! So thick and long! Please, faster! Harder! Oh yes!"

_Sakura's eyes met Ino's. The latter's lips were twisted into a lecherous smirk. "Ino," whispered the pinkette with a stern tone, "I know you've been interested in catching a glimpse of Kabuto-kun in his birthday suit since you healed those gashes on his chest and I know you're itching to break into this office to see him in his naked and 'excited' glory, but you must remember that Shizune-senpai is also in there."_

_The blonde huffed, knowing there was no way she would win the argument. As they were discussing, the two were subconsciously getting redder by the moment as Shizune's mewls floated from inside the office along with the occasional moans and grunts from the platinum-haired medical-nin who was with her. Not knowing what else to do, Sakura cleared her throat and spoke. "Um, Shizune-senpai…"_

_The two heard something crash on the other side. 'Maybe it's her first aid kit or something,' offered Sakura's inner self. They also heard some cursing and shuffling for clothes. It was almost comical, Sakura thought. 'It is, actually,' said Inner Sakura matter-of-factly._

_"Shizune-senpai," said Ino, "this'll only take a minute. I don't have any patients left for the day and I'm not scheduled to be in the emergency department either. Can I take the rest of the day off?"_

_The rustling ceased for a moment._ "Oh, is that all?" _replied the dark-haired medical-nin from inside her office._ "Go ahead, Ino."

_"Thanks, senpai."_

_"Oh, and before I forget," piped in the pinkette, "If you happen to run into Kabuto-kun, please offer him my thanks for taking over most of my patients while I was gone. Well, we're going, senpai. Do continue what you were doing before we interrupted. We can tell that you were really enjoying it and would like to continue as soon as possible since you let Ino off without much discussion."_

"Don't mention it," _came a male voice from the other side._

 _The sound of a slap was heard._ "Hey," _hissed Shizune._

"What? It's obvious from her tone that she already knows so what's the use of hiding it? And that blow actually stung a little, you know?"

"Still—"

 _"_ Anyway _," Sakura interrupted, "we're off, you two. I'll be seeing you tomorrow. Bye." Small sounds of approval were heard. The pinkette grabbed her friend by the sleeve and pulled her away from the door. "Come on," she told the blonde._

_"But Sakura…" whined the addressed, clearly interested in hearing more of the "action" from the other side. The pinkette's grip was unyielding, however; her stare adamant. "Oh alright!" said the purple-clad kunoichi, "This talk better be off the charts, girl, or I'll nag you about this 'til your hair turns white, got it?"_

_The pinkette rolled her eyes. "Of course it'll be, Ino-pig," she scoffed as she dragged the blonde towards the nearest exit._


	2. Prologue, Part 2

Sakura giggled as little as she stood from her place near the window. 'Well, Ino certainly hasn't nagged you since that talk,' said Inner Sakura, 'It was quite funny, you know—seeing two grown women blush, squeal, hyperventilate and whack each other with pillows?'

'It was, wasn't it?' replied the pinkette with a small smile as she made her way to the kitchen. She opened the fridge grabbed an almost-empty bottle of orange juice. Her eyes wandered as she let the flavors sweep her tongue. It was a bit dark but she hadn't bothered to switch on a few of the lights. It made the entire apartment seem so desolate,  _gloomy_  even.

'Yup, definitely lifeless without you and Kiba romping each other to the high heavens,' said the kunoichi's inner self while rubbing her imaginary chin, 'It's a sad thing that he had another mission just a couple of days after Tsunade summoned you, no? Well at least he gave you a  _very_ nice farewell.'

Sakura blushed and picked at the edge of her oversized shirt. It was, indeed, a very long, drawn-out goodbye—one that she thoroughly enjoyed and had her wishing that Kusa never existed.

Kiba had gone on an A-rank mission with Shino and Naruto to assassinate a corrupt and high-ranking official in his highly-fortified palace. 'No doubt such an attractive bunch would have much difficulty not getting any attention, especially from the ladies,' she thought with a hint of jealousy. 'At least Shino would be able to try out Rock Lee's present. I suppose that atrocious outfit would help repel some of the flirty ones if he  _did_  decide to wear it.'

'You know,' interrupted Inner Sakura, 'you  _could_  peek at that video again if you're lonely. If it were me, I'd view it at least once a day. Hell, it'd be on a continuous loop in my player!'

The medical-nin blushed an even deeper shade of red. 'Oh,  _that_  video.' Her eyes went to the innocent-looking disc at the small table in front of her wide-screen TV.

'Of course I'm talking about  _that_. What else could I have been talking about?'

Right before the dog-nin left for the mission, he had left Sakura with a video to "keep herself company should she ever long for him." The medical-nin thought it infinitely sweet and romantic, imagining poetic words of endearment coming out of the hunky ninja's mouth. She was rather surprised at what she saw when she popped the disc into her player.

Inner Sakura chuckled. 'Count on Inuzuka Kiba to give you a jack-off video featuring himself. He even used one of those  _Ice Fleshlights_  to make it kinkier.' The medical-nin shuddered a little as she recalled how hypnotized she was watching the dog-nin's rock-hard, pre-cum-slicked, thirteen-inch slab of meat slide in and out of the clear plastic tube. 'Definitely nothing hotter than seeing your man's pleasure pole in action, eh?' the imaginary being added, 'Oh, and that hands-free super geyser was just… Wow!'

The pinkette gulped. Her eyes went once more to the disc before closing as she was reminded of that magnificent moment—Kiba kneeling on his bed with his back arched in ecstasy, well-developed muscles bunched up in tension, head thrown back as volley after volley of potent essence erupted powerfully from the throbbing monster between his legs. 'And kami, those deep, sexy moans!' exclaimed Inner Sakura. The medical-nin felt her walls quiver a little. 'And you and I both know what happens after that…' her inner self said slyly, 'Yaoi!'

'Hey, you can hardly call it that!' countered Sakura. As much as she didn't want to admit it, Sakura  _did_  enjoy that segment in which Kiba explored the wonders of using… a clone of himself. 'I'd prefer call it "very complex and creative masturbation," dear,' the kunoichi continued, again picking at the edge of her shirt.

'You can say that again! Geez, one of those monsters is enough to drive you insane! Imagine what you'd do with  _two_  of those giant—'

'Shh,' the medical-nin mentally signalled. 'We have company,' she added while acting as if nothing were awry. She pretended to continue twiddling with the edge of her shirt while in actuality, she had swiftly palmed a kunai attached to the bottom of the counter she was close to and was now hiding it under the hem of her outfit. She made her way towards the hidden presence. She moved languidly so as to appear unknowing. 'The shorter the distance between you and the target, the more difficult it'll be to avoid the projectile—basic physics,' she thought.

A few meters away from the nearest light switch, she allowed a small amount of chakra to seep into her eyes so that when she flipped the switch, she wouldn't have that split-second of vulnerability. She knew all too well that a split-second could spell the difference between life and death.

Sakura took a small anticipatory breath then went into full combat mode.

The kunoichi threw the kunai toward the direction of the intruder and dashed towards the switch. As she flipped it, she heard the sound of sharp metal digging into wood—a signal that her projectile had missed its mark. 'Shit! Whoever this person is, he or she's fast!' She whipped her gaze towards the direction of the sound, chakra-laden fists ready to beat the intruder into the ground. What she saw made her stop dead in her tracks.

In the middle of her living room stood a very naked, very aroused and absolutely scrumptious Inuzuka Kiba.

Haruno Sakura blinked a couple of times.

After a few moments, there was a loud sound heard—that of Sakura's palm smacking against her forehead.

"Kami! I'm so damn horny that I'm starting to imagine things! Ino just  _had_ to tell me her dream about Shino, now, didn't she!?" exclaimed the kunoichi. She shook her head and looked again at the center of her living room.

The tall, handsome and chiseled form of Inuzuka Kiba was still there—just as naked, hard, and delectable as before. She took a longer look at him now and found that there was something different—he had more tattoos now. 'From the clan ceremony for his coming of age, perhaps?' she thought. There were red marks forming armlets of ink around his upper arms and triangular figures on his chiseled pecs, forearms and thighs. Several wedge-shaped tattoos were on his lower abdomen, tapering as they went down—pointing to the treasure between the brown-haired nin's muscular thighs. Even the said treasure wasn't spared from the ink as three rings were visible around the base of the thick shaft. A slim triangle was on the underside of the rigid organ, accentuating further its staggering length. Sakura gulped visibly. She never thought it possible, but Kiba looked more powerful, manlier, more carnal… 'And exponentially yummier!' squeaked a hyperventilating Inner Sakura.

The pinkette remained silent as the dog-nin approached. In less than half a minute, she found herself flush against her apartment wall and flush against a solid wall of muscle. Their eyes were on the other, glazed over and positively smoldering. One of Kiba's muscular arms rose and found the light switch, flipping it so that they were illuminated only by the moon and the city lights. It didn't take long after that for the kunoichi to find herself equally unclothed.

Kiba swooped down and captured the pinkette's soft lips in a deep kiss while gently lifting her with absolute ease. Sakura moaned into his mouth as she felt the head of his member rub deliciously against the entrance of her moist cavern. He continued to tease her for a few more seconds until Sakura broke the kiss and hissed at him. He smirked before thrusting himself deep within his lover. The medical-nin threw her head back, accidentally hitting the wall hard. She didn't mind the painful lump that was starting to form for she was too focused on the sensations at the apex of her thighs. Sakura's head slumped onto a broad shoulder as she continued to pant from the sudden pleasurable sensation.

"It seems somebody's missed me," the dog-nin whispered cockily into her ear, tickling and titillating the pinkette with his hot breath. Sakura blushed as she felt her walls quiver, already at the verge of an orgasm with just one thrust from the well-endowed dog-nin. She knew that the next thrust would bring her over the edge. She also knew that her lover knew this too. Not wanting to tease her any longer, Kiba withdrew briskly and impaled her hard upon his thirteen-inch pillar of hard flesh.

That was the last straw for the pinkette and she promptly screeched as her walls erupted into a volley of intense contractions, each wave bringing with it immeasurable amounts of pleasure. She buried her face into his neck in an attempt to muffle her throes, but all to no avail. The brown-haired jōnin himself was groaning deeply as his rock-hard member was repeatedly choked by his partner's love tunnel, her hot juices soaking his massive unit and running down through his muscular legs onto the pristine marble floor.

Kiba brushed his lover's rosy locks out of the way and nibbled on her earlobe. "Somebody's  _really_ missed me, eh?" the dog-nin whispered again, the pride in his voice nearly a hundredfold compared to what it contained in his earlier statement.

As much as Sakura wanted to hit him for being so annoyingly haughty, her mind was too scattered at the time. 'Besides,' butt in her inner self, 'it  _is_ true to some extent.' Her outer self could only silently agree.

After the dog-nin sensed that his lover had had enough time to recuperate, he started to move his hips up and down in short, sharp thrusts. "Oh, kami!" Sakura exclaimed, as she felt the large head bump against her anterior fornix again and again, the long and thick shaft stroking her insides so deliciously. She felt his hard pecs and eight-pack abs rub deliciously against her front, stimulating her sensitive nipples into erection. Kiba also began sucking and licking on the side of her neck, adding to her sensory overload. The medical-nin could do nothing but hang on to him, her hands grasping on the muscular planes of his back and allowing one limber leg to encircle the dog-nin's slim waist while the other was lifted effortlessly about half a foot from the floor.

"Oh yeah, babe," moaned Kiba, releasing the pinkette's now reddened neck for a few moments, "do you know how many times I sucked myself dry during that damn mission?"

Those few words made Sakura's temperature go a notch higher, if it were even humanly possible. 'The mental image of one Inuzuka Kiba, all sweaty and aroused, deep within the forests of Kusa, his god-like body illuminated magnificently by the moon while sucking and wanking off his rock-hard, thirteen-inch beast to climax after climax could do that to you,' Inner Sakura butt in.

"Is that, uh, so? Ah!" Sakura managed to say in between gasps of delight. "Then fuck me hard and cum into me again and again until your groin is dry!" she challenged the Inuzuka, fully aware that her lover would never achieve such a state. 'I can try, can't I?' she said to herself with an inner smile, 'And I'll enjoy every moment of it.'

"Don't worry, babe," Kiba replied with a lustful look, "I intend to do just that." With those words, the handsome ninja carried Sakura a few feet to the roomier part of the living room, never once losing their intimate connection. He gently laid the pinkette onto the floor, the woman visibly flinching slightly as her hot and sweaty back made contact with the relatively cold marble floor. He knelt in front of her, his hard rod still nestled between her plump folds, and lifted each of his lover's legs and placed them on either side of his head, lying upon his broad shoulders. He smirked at Sakura, signaling her that she better find something to hold on to. Unfortunately for the pinkette, the dog-nin had very little patience, and before she found anything to grab, he had begun to thrust his hips powerfully back and forth in long, rapid and forceful bursts.

Sakura could not do anything but scream at Kiba's pleasurable assault. "Kiba! Oh, so good! Ah!" she bellowed as she felt the heat in her lower abdomen build up. "More! Just, ah! Just a bit more, Kiba! Please!"

"Touch yourself, Sakura, uh! Touch yourself," commanded the dog-nin in between grunts of effort as he continued to spear her weeping hole with his impressive tool. Sakura did not need any repetition. Her right hand, which had found its way onto the rug under her living room's central glass table, traveled quickly to her nether region. Given Kiba's near perpendicular position in relation to herself, Sakura had easy access to her clit. She deftly began to rub the sensitive nub with her fingers while her left hand found its way on her left breast, playing with the erect nipple with her fingertips while massaging the firm orb with her palm at the same time. These actions brought her even closer to the brink of ecstasy, but found that they fall short of opening the floodgates within her. "Not enough… Uh, still not enough," she whimpered as she rubbed herself furiously.

"Then watch me fuck you, babe, uh! Watch me!" commanded the chiseled jōnin forcefully in between his low-pitched grunts. The medical-nin's eyes flew open at her lover's behest and she was greeted with the image of Kiba's magnificent torso. Their activities had left the dog-nin drenched in sweat, making each defined muscle glisten beautifully in the faint moonlight as they rippled with every thrust his hips made. He had lowered her right leg, allowing it to hook at his lower back, while keeping the other leg over his right shoulder to change the angle at which his mammoth rod penetrated the medical-nin, earning more shrieks of delight from the latter. He started stimulating himself as well by playing with his right nipple with his right hand while lifting his left arm and sucking at the well-developed biceps there. Sakura knew that these actions didn't do much to put the brown-haired jōnin close to his own orgasm—he was putting on a show of sorts for her to bring her over the edge.

And it worked.

Less than ten seconds of the phenomenally erotic visual display was more than enough to send Sakura wailing and screaming towards her second peak. She subconsciously squeezed her left breast almost to the point of eliciting pain as her entire body shook at the ferocity of her orgasm. Kiba did not slow down and relentlessly continued pounding into her as her tight and slick walls rhythmically gripped his massive manhood like a vise, prolonging the pinkette's rapture even further and earning groans from the dog-nin. Hot fluids escaped from Sakura's undulating love tunnel, coating her lover's unit and soaking her nether region before making its way onto her apartment floor.

"Kami, Kiba," Sakura breathed out once she judged that she was capable of spewing out coherent statements, "you're really going to kill me." The dog-nin was still unremitting in his gratifying assault on the lovely young woman, though he had changed his pattern into longer, lazier strokes in the last few minutes.

"Well, don't die just yet, Sakura," said the Inuzuka before leaning forward and licking gently on the medical-nin's left nipple, "because there's plenty more where that  _came_  from." Sakura gasped as the dog-nin highlighted the word "came" with a particularly brutal thrust before resuming his laid-back pace.

'Oh, trying to be funny during sex, eh? Can't say I didn't enjoy the joke, particularly the motions he did while delivering it,' Inner Sakura blurted out. The outer self was too preoccupied with the dog-nin's mouth on her breast at the moment to retort. The pinkette's squealed a little as Kiba lifted her once again to deposit her on her kitchen countertop. The dog-nin roughly shoved aside the implements on the surface beforehand, earning a severe look from the medical-nin.

"Pardon my manners," said Kiba in his rich bass voice with his matching sexy smile, "but I simply cannot wait for my meal to be served in the dining room. The main course is simply too… delectable. If you don't mind, I'll just dig in right here in the kitchen."

"You know, if only the content of your lines weren't so cheesy, I'd say you'd make a pretty good actor," said Sakura earnestly.

"I know. Well, it  _is_ part of our craft since we sometimes have to do undercover missions. Who knows? If, for some reason, I won't be able to go on as a ninja, I might make a big bang in the porn industry as one of the few porn stars who's actually be able to act," said the handsome Inuzuka with a wink.

Sakura silently agreed. Being a ninja did, indeed, require you to have various other skills. Hell, she and Ino even had to charade as singers during one of their missions a year or two ago. It was a good thing that her blonde friend was already fond of singing and she knew a little about music as well, so the preparation was minimal and the operation went smoothly. As for the "porn star" part, Sakura had to agree that Kiba had more than enough of the "requirements" to make it…  _big_  in the industry—the looks, the height, the body, the penis size, the semen volume and ejaculation strength, the stamina and endurance—Kiba had it all in superfluous quantities, but she was certain it would never happen, and for that, she almost felt sorry for all the other girls out there; "almost" being the operative word. For one thing, the Inuzuka was an excellent ninja, one of the best in Konoha and the five great countries, rivaling even her blond teammate and accomplishing the most difficult A- and S-rank missions virtually unscathed. As for the second thing, someone would have to kill her first, for the jealous bitch inside her would never allow  _anyone_  else to have the hunky dog-nin. 'You got that right, sister!' exclaimed her inner self while pumping her arms.

"Now, my dear," Kiba's voice cut through her train of thought, "where were we? Ah, yes, my meal…" The dog-nin began impaling her once more with his diamond-hard, thirteen-inch manhood. He swooped down on her right breast and began "devouring his food." He nibbled the supple flesh tenderly, occasionally playfully biting the pinkette's nipple and twirling his tongue around it, earning squeals of delight from the kunoichi. He switched between the two orbs, making sure each got equal attention from him.

The brown-haired man truly had a remarkable tongue—he had proven this on more than one occasion during their amazing ten-day marathon. The memory alone was enough to cause a spike in the woman's level of arousal. This didn't go unnoticed to the dog-nin's impeccable sense of smell. "You really like my tongue, eh?" Sakura could only nod as she felt her lover pierce her with incredible speed and power, sending her spiraling ever closer to another set of mind-blowing contractions.

Sakura screamed as Kiba drove himself all the way to the hilt, causing a mini-orgasm for the female comprised of small, random contractions in her core. The hunky ninja stopped for a few moments, moaning as he relished the pleasurable sensations along the length of his cock. After this, Kiba flipped her to the side and hooked her left leg on his right shoulder once more. The twisting movement caused a string of colorful words to come out of Sakura's mouth as the dog-nin's slightly u-curved endowment, which was still buried deeply within her, rubbed and bumped against her insides ever so deliciously. "Here we go," said the dog-nin, before launching into a series of powerful, blindingly rapid thrusts.

"Kiba! Oh kami, Kiba!" screamed the emerald-eyed beauty. The handsome jōnin was stabbing her with his cock so speedily she thought her groin would catch fire. The strength of his thrusts was also such that she felt as if her pelvic bones were being pounded into dust. But she didn't care, because it felt so damn good. "Don't you, ah, dare stop!" she screeched as she felt herself nearing her third orgasm because of Kiba's intensely pleasurable attack.

"Ah, fuck! Don't worry, babe, uh! I don't plan to," growled the dog-nin as he continued plunging into her mercilessly.

"Ah, just a little bit more. I'm almo— Ah, shit!" howled Sakura as Kiba furiously rubbed her clit with his left hand and massaging her left breast with his right, all the while maintaining the power and speed of his thrusts. All too soon, it was all over as the pinkette's vision was blinded by white hot bliss that erupted from her loins and spread through her entire body. Every nerve was firing, every cell pulsating in rapture as the waves of pleasure came at her, threatening to drown her and sweep her away to oblivion. "Yes! Oh, yes!" shrieked the kunoichi, her hands grasping Kiba's right arm tightly as her walls convulsed around the thick intrusion that continued to impale her repeatedly. Based on the sounds her lover was making, it was clear that he was loving this as much as she was. Kiba leaned forward and captured the kunoichi's lips in a searing kiss, as if to thank her for the delightful sensations she had brought him. As her orgasm ebbed, the dog-nin began to slow down, though never ceasing entirely.

Sakura, not entirely recovered yet from her recent peak, found herself being lifted yet again. Albeit a bit disoriented, she had enough capacity to realize that the Inuzuka was taking her to the bedroom. The kunoichi was fully oriented by the time they reached the bed, though, and the moment her back hit her dark green sheets, she sprang into action. In a split-second, the dog-nin found himself spread-eagle on her bed with his lover straddling him. Somehow, the pink-haired woman was able to bind him without breaking their intimate connection.

"Well,  _this_ looks familiar," said the dog-nin with a small smile.

Sakura flushed. "Well, I really liked it when we did this last time," she said. She moaned as she began to move up and down slowly.

Kiba bit his lip and groaned with his lover's efforts. "You know, ah, I really enjoyed it too," he began, "but I have other things in mind."

The medical-nin's attention was caught immediately by the sinking of the cushion behind her. Her kunoichi instincts went into full gear and her head snapped to look at the "intruder," her fists ready to send the intruder through the wall if need be. What she saw made her jaw drop.

Behind her, kneeling on the bed, was  _another_  Inuzuka Kiba.

She analyzed the person's chakra signature immediately and found it to be identical to Kiba's. She turned to look back at him, only to find him lounging with both of his hands behind his head and wearing an impish smile. She threw the "How did you escape so quickly?" query out the window and went on to the more important questions, "A shadow clone? When did you— How— What are you— "

"He's been there even before you saw me. He was just a bit further back. He had been masturbating the entire time to the fantastic show, you know?" Kiba pushed himself off the bed to be seated. "Now, as for what I plan to do," he said, smirking, "I'm sure you've got the brains to figure it out. You  _were_  thinking about it a while ago, weren't you?" Kiba began licking her neck and, judging from the rustling behind her, the clone was approaching her as well.

Sakura's mind was racing. 'Does he mean double penetration? Oh kami! I'll burst open with two of those monsters inside me!' Even during their ten-day marathon, the couple had never explored this possibility. All of the "action" was one-on-one, so the kunoichi's hesitation and fear were well-founded. She flinched a little when she felt the clone's thirteen-inch manhood come in contact with her lower back, pulsating and insistent, his chiseled chest on her upper back as he started caressing her as well, making his hands glide lightly over the skin of her.

Kiba sensed the medical-nin's panic. "Don't worry, babe. I assure you that you'll love this. We've had anal sex before and you loved it. Now you get a cock in your pussy too, and we both know how much you love  _that_ , so think of it in an additive fashion."

Sakura had to admit, the fear was starting to recede. Her trust in the man overrode everything else. She found comfort in Kiba's words, no matter how coarse they may be, and allowed herself to enjoy the two men's efforts. Besides, her curiosity was getting the better of her. 'Kami, one Inuzuka Kiba is enough for a sensory overload! How would  _two_  feel like?' she thought, now no longer in fear, but in silent anticipation. 'Double penetration. How… kinky!' she silently squealed, flushing brilliantly.

The dog-nin felt that his mate was ready, so he slowly withdrew his member from within her. The medical-nin whimpered slightly at the sudden feeling of emptiness after having been intimately joined with the hunky jōnin for the better part of an hour. She didn't have to wait long, though, as she felt the clone align himself to enter her from behind. She gasped as the head made contact with her heated nether lips. Slowly, he pushed forward to slide into her, all the while kissing her right shoulder and neck. He buried his massive cum cannon all the way to the hilt, the tenderness and passion at which he did so reminded the kunoichi of the special quality of shadow clones which makes it different from all the other clone techniques—that they are exact replicas of the person who created the images, including their personality and emotions. So essentially, Sakura was about to make love with two Inuzuka Kibas. This allowed her to fully relish each stimulus without any feeling of guilt or hesitation. The clone pumped in and out of her around half a dozen more times before withdrawing fully. He had attained his goal, for the entire length of his manhood was now dripping wet from the kunoichi's secretions—sufficiently lubricated for what he was about to do later.

The kunoichi braced herself for what was to come. 'Anal sex with Inuzuka Kiba is like having a hot metal pipe shoved up your ass,' Inner Sakura commented. ' _Initially_ , that is,' she added hastily, 'because after all the discomfort fades, it's all pure heaven, baby!'

"Come on, Sakura," beckoned the sprawled sex god in front of her, "let me distract you a bit so you don't feel the pain as much as last time."

The pinkette didn't need to be told twice. She eyed him hungrily and crawled forward. She seized his massive erection with one hand and silently marveled at its beauty. She had seen his manhood countless times, but she never grew tired of looking at it—thirteen inches of hot, hard, perfect man-meat encased in soft, smooth, blemish-free skin. This was the stuff of legends (and women's public bath conversations), and she was damn lucky to have not only this slice of heaven but also the rest of the man to which this monster was attached.

' _Lucky_? I beg to disagree," snorted her imaginary self, "It's called 'getting what you deserve,' darling."

'Hmm, that sounds about right,' the outer self mentally replied.

Kiba's groan of satisfaction at her subconscious caressing pulled the medical-nin out of her reverie. Suddenly aware once more of the vacuum she had between her legs, she aligned her lover's pleasure pole to her dripping opening. This time, she was the one wearing the smirk. Her hips plummeted in a split-second, producing a slapping sound and sheathing the entirety of Kiba's thick cock in one go.

Both parties erupted into a string of expletives at the sudden motion. Kiba grasped one of Sakura's hands, both of which were on his broad and sweaty chest, and kissed it tenderly before pressing it to his face. "Kami, Sakura," he whispered ever so sincerely, "you don't know what you do to me."

"Probably exactly what  _you_ do to  _me_ ," she said without even skipping a beat. She felt the clone advance further towards her and felt the slick head of his massive cock linger her other entrance. She took a deep breath first, a bit shaky at that, before saying, "Go on. I'm ready."

The clone did as he was told and pushed forward slightly, allowing the head to pass through the puckered entrance. Sakura hissed at the intrusion. Kiba raised himself from the bed and whispered reassuring words to the medical-nin. He pumped in and out of her slowly, withdrawing almost all the way out and leaving only the head inside of the kunoichi before pushing back in with equal speed. He took one of her breasts into his mouth while massaging the other with his left hand in order to take her mind off the discomfort. The clone had also started to caress her, reaching from behind to stimulate her sensitive nub by rubbing it in slow circles while using the other hand to stroke her shapely thighs.

The multitude of intensely pleasurable sensations diverted her attention somewhat, but given her no-nonsense attitude, Sakura wanted to get the tough part over with. She pushed back against the shadow clone, making a large fraction of his length penetrate her further. Both the pinkette and the copy hissed, but each for a different reason. The kunoichi breathed deeply, allowing herself time to get accustomed to the incredibly thick manhood that was stretching her from inside. Summoning more courage, she pushed back one more time, making the entirety of the second Kiba's mammoth erection disappear inside her.

"Kami," she screamed, "I'm gonna fucking burst! Ah! So big! Oh, yes!" And it was true. She had two massive, rock-hard poles of man-meat inside her, bumping and stretching her in ways she had never thought possible. She felt as if her pelvis was filled to the brim. She stayed immobile for a period of time, during which the discomfort of having the shadow clone's thick, thirteen-inch rod was quickly replaced by undeniable delight. Her muscles were contracting randomly like crazy, but she wasn't actually having an orgasm just yet, though it felt very close to one.

"Move," commanded the pinkette through gritted teeth. They did, and Sakura thought she had died not just once, but twice over with the amount of pleasure both men delivered to her with their magnificent bodies.

Initially, the two men timed their movements so that when one was sheathed fully, the other was almost all the way out. The alternating sensation of being filled anteriorly, then posteriorly, made Sakura's mind reel. Haruno Sakura, one of the most brilliant kunoichi in the five great nations, was reduced to using a vocabulary that was comprised of incomprehensible words, grunts, shrieks, screams and moans with the occasional expletive, "kami," "Kiba," "more" and "yes." The clone had allowed himself to roll onto his back, supporting the lucky woman's weight as the original Kiba hovered over her lovely form, plowing her with such vigor.

Just as the two men were starting to pick up speed, though, a loud knock on the front door cut through the air saturated with sounds of passion. The hokage's apprentice, despite her relatively mentally incapacitated state, was quick to realize one thing.

She wasn't able to put on the soundproofing seal.

She flushed a brilliant shade of red. 'Kami, I must've awakened the entire neighborhood already,' she thought, now able to do so as the two men had ceased their movement.

Another knock was heard, louder this time with a familiar voice accompanying it. It was Kitaro, one of her annoying neighbors. He had just moved in to the apartment next to hers a couple of weeks ago with his wife and already, the two were making a name for themselves among the inhabitants of the complex for being so haughty. The couple always found time to ridicule others, citing how poor they looked despite being able to afford such a pricey dwelling. Truth be told, the two didn't even have the authority to say such, for they weren't exactly rich themselves and only won the place in a game show. They had never bothered Sakura before, though, given her standing in the village, but now, they had apparently found something to use against her and, from the tinge of excitement she could appreciate in his voice, the couple was almost thrilled in her lapse of judgment. The kunoichi couldn't make out exactly what he was saying, but she thought that their complaint was well-founded this time around.

"I'll just… put on the seal, okay?" the pinkette said to her two lovers, breathless from their intense activity. She was, however, surprised when the two men stiffened suddenly. Given their position, Sakura was only able to see Kiba's face—it was one of anger.

"No," he said, his voice hard, "I'll take care of it." He withdrew from her love tunnel slowly before walking to the living room.

'Oh no,' Inner Sakura said, 'What did the idiot say this time? I'm almost a bit worried for his safety.' It was clear to the emerald-eyed beauty that Kiba's acute hearing was able to pick up  _something_  Kitaro said that pissed him off.

The kunoichi's front door burst open and the man named Kitaro found himself against the hallway wall, his feet dangling a good foot-and-a-half from the floor, front of his shirt in a vise-like grip by one naked and very pissed off Inuzuka Kiba.

"Now, you listen here, buddy," the dog-nin said in a low growl, "We are well aware of our lapse in judgment, and for that we apologize." He shifted his gaze to the rather large congregation that the couple had apparently summoned to shame the kunoichi.

Unsurprisingly, a lot of the females, including Kitaro's wife, and some males weren't looking at his face, but were marveling at the handsome jōnin's sweaty, ripped, six-foot frame, particularly the gargantuan piece of rock-hard man-meat jutting out proudly from his groin, glistening from recent use, every delectable vein on the long and thick shaft standing out. It wasn't every day that they were privy to such a fantastic show that topped all the available adult films,  _Icha Icha_ film adaptations included, and they were showing how much they appreciated it. A good fraction had lost consciousness altogether, others blushing brilliantly, some whistling lowly and giving Kiba a coy look. The dog-nin shook his head a little and looked back at the terrified five-foot-three-inch man.

"It does not," he continued, "I repeat, it does  _not_  give you the right to call Sakura a slut! Do you understand!? We ninja do too damn much to protect this village for someone like  _you_  to say all your pitiful nonsense!" He emphasized the word "not" by pulling him forward a little and pushing him back against the wall. Of course, this was done with minimal force, but certainly enough to get the effect the Inuzuka wanted. Kiba may be angry, but he knew that he couldn't physically harm civilians, at least not to a certain extent as elucidated by the law. Either way, should the couple file a complaint to the hokage, he had the crowd as witnesses to the couples' defamation of his lovely Sakura.

"Now," he whispered to him, bringing him down so that they were face-to-face, "Sakura and I are going to fuck like crazy—hot, passionate, fiery sex—and we will grunt, howl and mewl all the hell we want and  _you_ are going to listen to it all and do  _nothing_ , got it?" The wide-eyed man could only nod in fear. Kiba let go of the front of Kitaro's shirt, making the frightened man slide down and crumple onto the floor. Even his wife dared not approach him just yet as Kiba was still standing in front of him.

"Don't worry," the Inuzuka said to the crowd in a more pleasant tone, "we'll make the unit soundproof right now. I'm terribly sorry." With that, he marched right back into the apartment and shut the door. Small sounds of disappointment from the other side were heard and the Inuzuka couldn't help but snigger a little, "It seems they were actually  _enjoying_ it," he mumbled. "Hey, who'd turn down free porn?" he added, as he swiftly made the hand seals to make the apartment soundproof. True to his vow earlier, he extended the soundproofing to the unit next to Sakura's. Done with all that, he ambled to Sakura's bedroom to pick up where he left off. What he saw made him even harder, if it were even possible.

The clone was now standing up, carrying the pinkette with his chest to her back, his infinitely hard column of flesh still wedged deep within her. He had hooked an arm under each knee and was moving his hips up and down, sliding in and out of her ever so sensually. The medical-nin's eyes were closed as she savored the unique sensation anal sex brought her. One of her hands was on one of the clone's arms, palpating the hard muscle as it rippled with every move. The other was woven into the clone's hair as she pulled on his brown locks in delight.

Any other man would have ejaculated at the mere sight of this lovely goddess in the throes of passionate lovemaking.

But Inuzuka Kiba was  _far_  from being any other man.

Kiba eyed her drooling opening as he approached her. The pinkette became aware of his return and smiled coyly at him. "What happened? It took you quite some time. It's a good thing that your shadow clone was more than capable of satisfying me as I waited. He had performed exceptionally well, you know?"

The handsome ninja smirked as he slowly entered, basking once more in the pleasure his lover's moist and tight cavern gave him. He decided he would narrate what happened outside later. He focused on her latter statement. "Better than me?" he whispered into her ear, his hot breath sending ripples of delight to dance around the kunoichi's lithe body, "I think not," the dog-nin finished confidently, as he thrust his massive cock impossibly deep within his lover, earning him a scream of rapture.

The two men started to move again, but this time, they were synchronized. Sakura felt the alternating sensation of being nearly empty and being filled to the point of bursting—the contrast making her mind reel. She couldn't decide which movement pattern she liked more because both were simply divine. She repeatedly screamed her enjoyment to the high heavens.

The feeling was almost surreal for the emerald-eyed kunoichi. She felt as if she were floating while, at the same time, contained, while also containing. She was off the floor, sandwiched between two walls of sweaty, steel-hard muscle, two thick, thirteen-inch poles of stiff flesh lodged so intimately within her, and caressed in every way possible, both inside and out. Kiba held her mouth in a searing kiss while the clone was nibbling on her neck and sniffing her hair. Her breasts, her clit, her buttocks, all were being stroked with expert skill, whose and which hand, she didn't care anymore. All she cared for was the imminence of what would be, without a doubt, the most intense set of contractions thus far.

Sakura broke off the kiss and managed to state in between gasps and grunts, "On the, uh, bed, ah! Gonna, ah, cum! Just, ah, a little more!" Kiba pulled back and allowed himself to fall onto the kunoichi's bed. Sakura placed her hands on either side of her lover's handsome face as she supported herself with the last sliver of strength she could maintain while suffering from the duo's intensely pleasurable assault. Feeling the increasing frequency of minor contractions along his lover's walls, Kiba let go of all inhibitions and began to impale the lovely kunoichi with unfathomable speed and power. The clone followed suit, his abs rippling as his hips moved back and forth at blinding speeds. Sakura's breasts bounced with the force of each plunge, Kiba's pubic bone stimulating her clit with each thrust as he expertly angled his hips with each entry.

Sakura knew she was done for. The unsynchronized fiery pace was simply too much for her and her loins erupted with white-hot bliss. "Ah, shit! Oh, Kiba! I'm cumming!" she wailed as her walls clamped hard upon Kiba's furiously moving unit. Her elbows gave and her hands gripped the dark green sheets so tight her knuckles turned white as her world spiraled into oblivion. The two rock-hard, gargantuan pillars of flesh continued their relentless assault upon her, spearing her again and again, prolonging her rapture far longer than she ever thought possible. Hot, thick juices flowed from within the kunoichi like a tiny stream of materialized bliss, soaking the dog-nin's pounding rod and his groin, as well as the sheets beneath them.

Kiba and his clone maintained their frenzied pace until they felt that Sakura's orgasm was finally starting to recede. Only then did their pace retard. Sakura was more than impressed with this display of endurance, but she expected no less from the man she made love with for ten days straight. Any other man would have burned out far earlier.

Again, Inuzuka Kiba was  _far_  from being any other man.

After completely coming down from her high, Sakura kissed Kiba's face lightly many times, mumbling thanks to the hunky jōnin. "But I haven't even cum yet," said the dog-nin, confused as to why the kunoichi was thanking him already. His interlude from sex earlier was short, but it pushed back his orgasm sufficiently, and he would last for maybe half an hour more, translating to about two more orgasms from Sakura, before he would cum himself.

"Oh, you will pretty soon," said the pinkette mischievously.

The Inuzuka started to impale the medical-nin once more with his hard tool, unconvinced and apparently driven to prove her wrong. However, he had forgotten one important thing…

As with himself, Haruno Sakura was  _far_ from being any other woman.

The kunoichi moved with utter swiftness, betraying her moaning and writhing façade and producing a kunai from underneath the sheets. She twisted her toned trunk to face the unsuspecting clone behind her and attacked. The shadow clone was apparently too focused to notice the sudden move and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

A deafening roar was heard.

Within a split-second, every stimulus that the clone had experienced—the forty-minute masturbation session in the dark, the visual display of two beautiful ninja having hot, sweaty, fiery sex, the fantastic penetration—all were condensed into a fine point of near infinite pleasure density that pierced the dog-nin's groin. Even Kiba, with his inhuman control and endurance, was no match for this.

The Inuzuka roared his climax, his impressive muscles bunching up and going into spasms, his face twisting in ecstasy. His back arched and his hips flew off the mattress, eliciting a slight yelp from the kunoichi situated there. His loins heaved as it pumped his semen out of his body and into his lover's. His hot, thick essence spurted powerfully from the slit at the tip of his thick, thirteen-inch manhood. Kiba continued to howl as each contraction of his pelvic muscles brought with it immeasurable delight.

Sakura watched from above as the dog-nin rode out his peak. 'I swear, the look on his face when he cums must be the sexiest thing in the world,' she thought idly, humming as she felt his gigantic erection begin to pulsate within her slippery core, each beat sending a wave of his seed crashing against her walls and coating her insides. Unsurprisingly, she felt herself have an orgasm just by the sensation of Kiba blasting her insides with his cum. Though not as intense as the one right before it, it was certainly enough to make the kunoichi moan appreciatively.

Kiba came for a longer period this time, almost a full minute, she thought, and the volume of semen was off the charts. Soon, the whitish fluid began to seep out of the medical-nin's swollen folds, soaking her lover's groin before dripping onto her bed. Amazingly, the dog-nin came so much that it  _soaked_ her mattress through and through. 'Kami, he must've ejaculated as much as a  _pint_ of cum!' she mentally exclaimed, impressed at the man's virility. As the dog-nin's breathing began to even out, Sakura found herself being lowered as the handsome ninja slowly laid his hips onto the wet bed, his buttocks becoming drenched in his own cum.

"Damn, Sakura," breathed out the dog-nin, a smile of satisfaction on his handsome face, "that was fantastic!" His face turned serious afterwards, though, and was pouting a little, which Sakura thought was adorable, "But you cheated."

"No, I didn't," replied the pinkette matter-of-factly, "I'm sure you know that as soon as you dispel that clone, that the exact same thing would happen. I simply…  _sped up_  the process."

Kiba didn't speak another word—he knew it was nearly impossible to win against this particular opponent when it comes to debates. He merely continued stroking her beautiful face. "I love you," he murmured. This earned him a giggle. He frowned. "Hey, you should be honored, you know?"

Sakura cleared her throat and put on a serious face, "Ah, but of course." Sakura shuddered as Kiba pulled out of her. She wasn't surprised to find that despite his orgasm, his cum cannon was still rock-hard. What surprised her was Kiba's apparent disinterest for "round two"—well, at least  _his_  "round two."

'Is this his form of manipulation? Denying me sex just because of that tiny giggle?' the emerald-eyed beauty thought. She was almost tempted to say sorry, but this little thing called pride vehemently refused to budge. She caught sight of the thick, thirteen-inch piece of hard meat and the rest of the finely tuned sex machine that was the body to which the pleasure pole was attached and thought, 'But damn! I want me more of  _that_!' She felt some anger rising within her for what Kiba was doing to her. 'Is this his plan? Turning me into a slut who'd do anything for that cock?' This dissipated in an instant, though, when Kiba opened his mouth.

"C'mon, babe," he said, "Don't you have an early start tomorrow?" The hunky jōnin patted the area of the bed next to him. Thankfully, the bed was large enough so they could sleep comfortable without touching the "wet areas." Kiba didn't mind, actually, since most of it was  _his_  cum, but he at least wanted to show some courtesy to his cherry blossom.

Sakura mentally berated herself for thinking the way she did. 'I should've known better,' she thought, furious at herself. She shuffled next to the brown-haired jōnin and allowed herself to be cradled by the dog-nin, enveloped by love and warmth.

'And a protective cocoon of well-developed, steel-hard muscles,' added her inner self.

Sakura silently agreed. She had never felt safer in her life. She shuddered slightly as she felt Kiba's breath move several strands of her hair. She felt his chiseled chest rub deliciously against her smooth back and felt a spike of arousal. She knew Kiba's sensitive nose sensed this, judging from the shift in the dog-nin's chakra. 'Ah, to hell with fucking pride!' she mentally ejaculated, 'Pride won't bring me to dozens of orgasms!'

"You know, Kiba…" she began.

"Hmm?"

"I slept all afternoon."

"I see."


	3. Part 1

"Uh, Sakura, I don't think Sasuke likes balloons."

"I wasn't looking at those, idiot," snapped the kunoichi, "I know that Sasuke would rather face a mirror and torture himself with  _Tsukuyomi_ than be caught with those… things," she continued, pointing to the exceedingly girly, heart-shaped pink balloons with fairy wings and shuddering a little at their… girliness. Even  _Ino_ , during her younger years, wouldn't want  _those_.

The tall blond next to her just scratched his head in response. "Oh," he muttered. Sakura just shook her had and continued to traverse the labyrinthine paths of the gift shop, looking at several items for the last Uchiha's twenty-first birthday next week.

The Rookie Nine and Team Guy had taken it upon themselves to prepare a party for the shady ninja who, otherwise, wouldn't have celebrated his birthday at all, despite Juugo's insistence. The gentle, orange-haired giant had become sort of a replacement brother for the brooding sharingan user and the latter even had formal paperwork done to enable Juugo to use Uchiha as part of his name and live with him in the compound. Given his much better living conditions, the six-foot-eight-inch-tall man's health improved drastically and was now nearly two hundred and thirty pounds of pure muscle. With a remarkably handsome face, well-built body and a dark past, it wasn't long before a fan club dedicated to him emerged; one that could match that of his "younger brother." Thanks to Tsunade's medical expertise in gene therapy, the tall man could now fully control his transformations, and even while in "killer mode," he had full access of his mental faculties, so Sasuke didn't have to worry about him going on a rampage. In return, the hulking man offered his services to the village and had begun formal ninja training some time ago. Though still a chūnin by rank, his fellow ninja knew he could hold his own against some of the village's top jōnin with his devastating taijutsu.

Surprise parties were out of the question since the ebony-haired jōnin would see this coming from a mile away, so they didn't bother. Also, it was clear that Sasuke didn't like parties held outside in restaurants or whatnot, so they decided to hold it in the Uchiha Compound. In the end Sasuke had agreed to a simple dinner with a short program. Chouji, Kiba and Juugo volunteered to cover the food; Hinata, Neji and Shikamaru, the program.

Sakura grumbled under her breath. 'Ugh! I should've known there's nothing in this damn shop that Sasuke would like,' she thought. The salesladies weren't exactly helpful either since most of them were ogling at her five-foot-ten-inch-tall companion who just  _had_  to wear a thin, white muscle shirt and denim shorts that showed off his ripped physique. Annoyed, she turned to him just as they went past the door amidst sighs of disappointment and dreamy farewells and inquired, " _Why_ are you accompanying me again?"

"I had nothing to do," the whiskered man replied a little too quickly, "And you're my friend. Am I not allowed hang out with you?"

"Just say it, Naruto."

The handsome hokage-to-be didn't respond right away and continued to walk alongside the pink-haired kunoichi. After a while he spoke, "I… Well…"

Sakura stopped and looked her blond teammate, emerald orbs meeting crystal blue ones straight on. "You're with me because you have no idea what to get Sasuke," the kunoichi said, "You plan to tag along until I find something suitable and then just offer to give me money to buy it, thereby making it a joint present for the both of us, correct?"

Naruto blinked a couple of times and stared at her for a few moments before putting on a sheepish smile and rubbing the side of his neck.

Sakura sighed. How could she get angry with someone with a smile like that? "Come on. Let's go to  _Razor Edge_ ," she said in a bored drawl as she began to walk towards the said establishment. The tall jōnin was beside her in an instant and they continued in relative silence, at least until they passed by  _Ichiraku Ramen_ , which was now a large and successful restaurant, as they rounded the corner. The establishment owed much to Uzumaki Naruto, as his increasing popularity drew in more and more customers. Eventually, they simply had to build a larger place. 'Having a painfully good-looking hokage-to-be as a big fan of your establishment certainly doesn't hurt sales,' Sakura thought. It took her a few moments before she realized that the blond was talking to her, rambling once more about his theory that Ayame, the owner's daughter, had a crush on him.

The medical-nin huffed, "Oh, get over yourself, Naruto. The girl's got a boyfriend already. Besides, it's not like she'd leave him, whom she loves very much, for  _you_. You're not  _that_  good-looking." She scrutinized the blue-eyed jōnin next to her from head to toe, looked ahead and spoke once more, "Okay, so you  _are_ , but that's not the point. I think it's just her way of thanking you. You do know that it's because of your popularity that their small shack turned into that restaurant, right?"

Naruto chuckled a little, his eyes crinkling, and said, "Yeah, I do. I've come a long way from that lonesome kid everyone hated, eh?"

The medical-nin found herself smiling as well.  _This_  was why she could never get angry with the blond ninja. Despite all the hatred and suffering he had endured in the past at the hands of the village people, his heart held no fury towards them; his was a heart that was pure and true, refusing to be tainted by all the negative elements he had encountered in his over twenty years of existence. By this alone, he was more than worthy to be Rokudaime Hokage.

The pair arrived at  _Razor Edge_  after a few minutes. 'At least the staff here consists mainly of guys and would be of more use to me than those giggling idiots at the gift shop,' she mused as she heard the small tinkle announcing their arrival to the shop's staff. This was one of the larger weapon shops in Konoha and, as the name implied, specialized in edged weaponry. The kunoichi scanned the selection available for purchase—kunai, tantō, katana, nodachi, zanbatō, naginata, wakizashi—you name it; the store had it in stock. 'Tenten loves to shop here,' Sakura recalled.

'She must have an orgasm whenever she enters places like these,' murmured Inner Sakura, giggling a little.

Of course, these were commercial blades and would never even come close to the quality and durability of weapons crafted by skilled smiths, but such weapons were insanely expensive. Actually, the shop had a heavily guarded viewing gallery of such weapons in a special room in the second floor, but she had no intention of going there; at least not presently. The kunoichi was fortunate enough to have received one such weapon, a katana made by a smith from the renowned Sato family, from her liquor-loving mentor. She almost lost consciousness when she heard from Shizune how much it cost.

The pinkette decided to get a katana for Sasuke. He'd mentioned before that he was entertaining the possibility of dual-wielding. She unsheathed one and swung it with expert skill. She frowned, for it seemed a bit unbalanced, being a bit too heavy around two-thirds of the way from the tip of the blade. She placed it back on its sheath, handed it to a staff member who had taken his spot not too far from her and took another one. 'Hmm, this one's better,' she thought after swinging it and examining the blade. She looked at the price tag. "Not bad," she mumbled, "And I'll be splitting the bill with Naruto, so it's even better." She gestured for a salesman and was promptly attended to. "I'll take this," she said to him, "I intend to give it as a present so… I don't know. Just put a ribbon on it or something." The man took the katana from her and bowed before disappearing to the room behind the counter.

She searched for her blond companion, who had mysteriously disappeared after entering the establishment. She found him squirming slightly at a corner while being pestered by three salesladies who were offering useless items at him, batting their false eyelashes at him during the process. 'And to think the guy can take on a whole army by himself, sheesh,' mused the emerald-eyed beauty, 'He's just too darn nice to tell them to buzz off. Those girls are lucky Hinata isn't with him. They'd be small slivers of meat on the floor if she were.' She sighed. 'Well, I suppose it's time to rescue him.' She started towards the hunky blond, but stopped short as she caught something at the corner of her eye.

More correctly, it was a  _someone_. The woman had just come down from the VIP gallery upstairs and was carrying what looked like a kodachi. She handed it to one of the sales personnel before idly scooting to a corner and taking a look around with mild interest as the staff processed her purchase.

'The height, the build, that hair… There's no question. It's Kiba's mom,' Inner Sakura supplied. Oddly missing was her canine companion, Kuromaru. She wondered whether she should approach the senior kunoichi and greet her. She took a few experimental steps forward but abruptly stopped in mid-step, causing her to lose balance and grasp one of the display racks for support. 'What if she thinks I'm too forward? What would she think of me? Maybe she'd think I'm an old fling of Kiba's who can't let him go and is all clingy!' she thought, horrified at the thought of being labeled as such. The green-eyed medical-nin continued pondering. 'Or she might think Kiba got me pregnant or something, and I'm taking steps to force myself into their family. Maybe she—'

"Well, aren't you going to say hello?"

Sakura snapped out of her musings and her back straightened like an arrow, as if a ninja getting spot-checked by none other than the hokage herself. "Ma'am!" she ejaculated. 'Should've known that a kunoichi of Tsume-san's caliber would've sensed me even from a mile away,' she mentally berated herself.

Tsume laughed softly and turned around to face the fidgeting pinkette. "Really, why so tense?"

"Er, it's nothing, Inuzuka-san," muttered the medical-nin. "Um, where's Kuromaru?" she said, trying to strike up a conversation.

"Ah, he's currently enjoying a few steaks," replied the Inuzuka leader, her voice and face reflecting her annoyance, "I tell you, that blasted dog's such a spoiled brat these days—too lazy to accompany me, doing nothing but eat, ah!" she rambled. "By the way, Tsume would be fine," added the clan leader, smirking, "By any other clan's laws, you would've been married to my son a thousand times over already. You and he have certainly humped more than enough times for me to consider you as family."

The dark-haired woman chuckled as the kunoichi colored brightly at her statement. She silently wondered if Kiba talked to his mom about their activities. 'Kami, that would be awful,' she thought, impossibly embarrassed.

"No, he doesn't talk to me about his… extracurricular activities, if that's what you're thinking. He hasn't told me  _anything_ about you two being together, actually," said Tsume to the mortified Sakura, "His smell's just all over you, and very thick too, so I just know the you two have been very… busy."

"Oh, ah, well…" the hokage's apprentice suddenly found her toes to be very interesting. It was true that she and Kiba have had daily "encounters" ever since his return from his mission. Their "sessions" were far less lengthy compared to their ten-day marathon since the brown-haired jōnin knew Sakura had to attend to her daily hospital duties and that she needed her energy, but these "encounters" certainly didn't lack in passion and intensity. The mere memories of last night's coupling made Sakura rub her thighs subconsciously. The corner of the female dog-nin's mouth twitched.

"Anyway, what're you doing here with Naruto?" said the Inuzuka lady, shifting her gaze to a wavy-bladed dagger on display. The rose-haired young woman breathed a sigh of relief at the topic shift. Tsume wasn't about to be the second senior kunoichi that she would divulge her sex life to. "I just came from a meeting with Tsunade and the other clan leaders. I'm quite certain that she said that she had sent a summon for you earlier this morning."

The medical-nin tilted her head in askance. "Really? That's weird. I haven't received any—"

As if on cue, an old-looking and weathered messenger fowl slammed against the shop's display window, producing a loud bang that startled everyone. The tall blond found this to be the perfect opportunity to escape his "assailants." Before the three ladies could react, Naruto moved swiftly to exit the shop and examine the incapacitated avian. He crouched over the bird. "Hey, this is one of Shizune-san's couriers," he muttered upon examining it, "and that's the hokage's seal." The blond removed the small piece of parchment and examined it. He smiled and stood up.

"Ah, I think that's it," said Tsume as she saw Naruto beckoning Sakura, "You'd better get going, then." The senior kunoichi went to the counter; the green-eyed medical-nin followed suit, as she had business there as well. Sakura's eyes nearly came out of their sockets as she saw the thick bundle of bills that Tsume pulled out of her wallet to pay for the kodachi she got from the VIP gallery. Sakura was almost a bit ashamed as she pulled a few bills from her own to pay for the katana she got for the sharingan user's upcoming birthday. The two women got their items and prepared to leave. The medical-nin bowed slightly at the senior ninja while muttering her farewells. A few seconds after Tsume left, she exited the shop as well.

"Here," said Naruto as he handed Sakura the small piece of paper. "Now, how much do I owe you?" he asked as he looked at the small tag hanging from the end of the handle. "Ah," he muttered softly before yanking the price tag off and inserting the katana into his right armpit as he rummaged his denim shorts for "Gama-chan."

'I wonder how Fukusaku-san and the others feel about him having a wallet made from a dead toad's hide," Sakura wondered idly as she bit into her thumb and smeared a small amount of blood across the small scroll's wax seal, activating it and allowing it to unfold.

_Informing Haruno Sakura, kunoichi of Konoha, of Mission Code Number: 2432-7843-22, Code Name: The Second, to be undertaken with one other ninja, also from Konoha. Proceed to the hokage's office at the Hokage Tower for the briefing at 1000 hours._

Sakura looked at her watch and cursed. "Shit! It's 10:17 already!" She grabbed the unconscious bird and jumped onto the nearest rooftop while yelling at Naruto to keep the gift for the time being and just pay her later. Following protocol, she used a D-rank katon jutsu to reduce the message to ash. She allowed the black particles to be caught in the wind, dispersing into the warm Konoha sky as she hurried to her mentor's domain.


	4. Part 2

Tsunade chuckled softly, not looking up from the document she was reading as she heard the brisk tapping of heels from outside her newly renovated office. Within a few seconds, the door flew open, revealing a sweaty, gasping, pink-haired medical-nin with an unconscious bird on one hand.

"Hey," said the busty blonde sternly, "watch the doors! It hasn't been a week since I was able to move back here so I don't want anything broken." Sakura was about to retaliate when Tsunade spoke again, "And you're late."

"I'm sorry shishō… I saw Tsume-san… and it hit the glass… and Naruto escaped the salesladies…" the junior kunoichi attempted to explain in between deep breaths, wagging around the poor avian and vaguely aware that she was making absolutely no sense. The puzzlement on the hokage's face was more than enough proof of this.

The blonde raised a hand and the pinkette ceased to sputter. "Take a seat, Sakura," the slug-nin commanded. The green-eyed beauty was quick to follow her superior. As she took a seat in front of the village leader's large, perfectly polished wooden desk, her eyes wandered around the newly reconstructed office. "I know," the senior medical-nin spoke, reading the admiration on her apprentice's face, "Pretty nice, eh? My pair of meddlesome old geezers actually have some use, it seems. Their taste in interior design is impeccable." Sakura giggled. It wasn't a secret that Tsunade frequently argued with her senior advisors, but she was certain the slug-nin held them with some regard. They _were_ teammates and good friends of her teacher, the Sandaime Hokage.

"Now, let us go back to business." Sakura straightened in her seat, the still-unconscious bird on her lap. "I have a mission for you. Well, actually, you will be playing more of an auxiliary role in this mission," the liquor-loving lady narrated. "I am not, by any means, undermining your skills or abilities, Sakura," she was quick to add, noting the slight twitch at the corner of her apprentice's lips, "I know damn well that you can carry yourself well on solo missions, but this one is a rather important S-rank mission, so even though the role will be more of supportive, I would rather not risk sending anyone other than the best I can."

Sakura's chest swelled with pride. For Tsunade, the greatest kunoichi in all the five great countries, to speak of her like that was so… elating. And to be sent to an _S-rank_ mission, her very first, it filled her both with pride and trepidation.

"Actually, I had considered sending someone else, because _he_ will be the one in it, but I eventually chose you." Honey-colored eyes drifted to the side. Sakura followed her gaze to a handsome ninja dozing at the hokage's sofa. She had been so distraught at being late that her mind didn't even register the guy's presence despite her eyes having caught a glimpse when she did a once-over of the office. Apparently, Tsunade had already briefed the man regarding the mission.

"Kiba?"

"Now," Tsunade spoke quickly to clarify, "you must understand my trepidation. It's just… different. You might run into some trouble when your emotions get in the way of your duties. And given the mission's importance…"

Sakura was more than familiar with this. Going on a mission with someone of significant emotional value was rather difficult. Take Hatake Kakashi for example. The perverted copy-nin had become more of an older brother figure to the green-eyed kunoichi, and she took all measures to make sure that no harm came to him whenever they went on missions together. Now, this wasn't exactly a bad thing, but it could get a little extreme, for it could lead to faulty decisions that could jeopardize not only the mission, but the team members' lives as well. Sakura recalled an incident a few years ago when she threw herself in front of a flying boulder with absolutely no chakra left to protect the platinum-haired man. Thankfully, Hinata, the remaining member of the three-unit party, was nearby and all that reached the pair was dust particles. Tsunade was informed of this and Sakura was scolded for her inadequate assessment of the situation. "I understand, shishō," said the kunoichi, "I'll do my best."

"Good," said the Sannin, nodding. "Now, let us discuss the actual content of the mission. I must tell you, this is a rather… interesting mission. Kiba jumped at it immediately, actually."

Sakura leaned forward a little, her curiosity piqued.

"The mission requires the role of a prostitute."

"Oh," said Sakura, familiar with some of the lewd roles she had had to take, "You mean a stripper?"

The honey-eyed woman shook her head. "I think you misunderstand, Sakura. I said 'prostitute.' That means actual sexual intercourse with clients, pole dancing, stripping, masturbation and sex in front of an audience, all that jazz."

Sakura was silent for a few moments, assessing what the hokage had just said. After a while, she let out a low whistle, "Oh my, shishō. I don't know," her voice wavering a little for the first time in years, if Tsunade remembered correctly, "I've done pole and lap dancing for around two to three missions, but actual, er, you know? That's a little heavy." The kunoichi had stood up and was pacing back and forth in front of the legendary kunichi, waving around the still-unconscious courier. "Besides, I don't think I have the assets for it," she continued to rattle, openly looking at her chest, "My breasts certainly aren't large enough for…"

"I think you misunderstand again, Sakura."

"…something like that. I've even had trouble in the past since the targets didn't find me voluptuous enou— What?" She was babbling so much about the first "stripper mission" she had that she didn't quite catch what her mentor had said.

"You're not going to be the prostitute in this mission, Sakura." The slug-nin's gaze fell upon the slumbering hunk on her sofa once more. " _He_ is."

The pinkette was unmoving for a few moments, her brain processing the information. Upon digesting everything, her jaw promptly dropped in disbelief. This was unheard of! In all of her twenty-one years, which Sakura admitted wasn't exactly much, she had never heard of any other mission with such a setup. 'It had _always_ been the girl who went undercover,' supplied Inner Sakura.

Tsunade sighed. "Allow me to explain to you the details of the mission," she said, gesturing for the young woman to assume her seated position once more. The emerald-eyed kunoichi followed, albeit slowly, dazedly. "The mission shall occur in the one of the villages in the Land of Water. It's quite close to Kiri and is called 'Hachimitsu.' The entertainment district developed far more quickly than the rest of the village, partly due to the fact that it is flanked by three wealthy villages, one of which served as home to a couple of remarkably wealthy gay men and their patronage has helped the district grow. Both of those men are gone now. Nevertheless, their investments had turned the village's entertainment district into the best in the Land of Water, so much so that some people from other lands actually go out of their way just to visit. Now, the clubs and bars span almost the entirety of the village, and since, as I said, the original benefactors were gay men, almost all establishments that blossomed there cater to people with such preferences."

Sakura stayed silent taking in as much info as her still-dazed mind could. "At the very edge of the village resides a landlord who has come into possession of a scroll that was unearthed by a group of miners at the foot of a nearby hill. Now, the spies we have in nearby Kiri have come to learn that it is a scroll made by none other than my granduncle, Senju Tobirama."

The junior kunoichi's eyes widened. The Godaime Hokage smiled, as her apprentice was finally beginning to understand the gravity of this mission. "Now, as you may very well know, my granduncle was very proud of his combat skills, and he had every right to be. He had incredible speed that even my grandfather, the God of Shinobi, could not match. He could break walls with a tap of his palm and was excellent in hand-to-hand combat. His sensory skills were unmatched, as were his seal knowledge and suiton techniques. He was also an unparalleled jutsu creator."

'Senju Tobirama—creator of some of the most powerful techniques known to the shinobi world and the greatest suiton-user ever to walk the five great countries… He was even greater than the most powerful mizukage—a fact most ninja from Kiri know but would openly deny as a matter of pride,' Sakura recalled from her history lessons back in the early years in the academy, 'He was known for his ability to use suiton techniques with no water source and executing even the most complex water techniques with a single hand seal. Many hypothesized that he merely executed the seals very swiftly, given his unrivaled agility, but many eyewitnesses disprove this theory.'

'And he's hot to boot!' added Inner Sakura, 'Seeing him and his brother in action during the war sent many kunoichi drooling, despite the two of them being essentially zombies. He was allegedly a bit of a player and was said to be the most hung ninja of his generation, packing a very thick twelve-inch—'

'Stop right there!' the outer self interjected despite a blush that blossomed upon her cheeks, 'You should show a bit more respect! He was a hokage, for goodness sake! More importantly, he's dead! Stop fantasizing about a dead guy! That's kind of creepy.'

'Oh, stop acting like such a prude,' the imaginary being shot back, 'Hot is hot. There's nothing wrong with appreciating manly beauty. You have to admit, the Senju clan's gene pool is utterly devastating. No wonder Tsunade-sama looks the way she does.'

'Okay, okay, just shut up,' the rose-haired kunoichi sighed, defeated. She swore, her inner self sounded like Ino just now.

"Naturally, Mei immediately sent some of her best ninja over to open the scroll and peruse the contents," the slug-nin continued, pulling her apprentice back into the real world, "Lord Hisoka, however, saw it as an opportunity to further increase his wealth and demanded that he be paid first before he allowed anyone to look at the scroll."

"So we don't know what the scroll contains…"

Tsunade smirked. "Correction: _they_ don't. I do," she said smugly, "I also know that pure Senju blood is required to open the seal."

The rose-haired kunoichi leaned forward, interest pouring from her very pores.

"That scroll contains information on single-hand-seal jutsu execution. Apparently, the latter can be applied to jutsu as a whole. It also contains his notes on the techniques he created, and, most importantly, techniques on minimizing chakra expenditure to the point that even S-rank skills become accessible to a ninja with the chakra stores of a genin." Sakura's eyes widened at the implications of this. "How the hell such an important scroll managed to find itself buried there, I don't know. What I _do_ know is that it is _very_ important that we retrieve it; hence, the mission rank. Any hidden village that gets its hands on that scroll would be nearly unstoppable, even if its ninja don't master everything in the scroll." The junior could only nod.

"Now, how does Kiba playing the role of a prostitute fit into all of this, I'm sure you're wondering?" Tsunade rolled on, "Well, the landowner, known simply as Lord Hisoka, happens to have a seventeen-year-old daughter who, put quite bluntly, is a slut. She is named Miyako. Lord Hisoka is rather doting of this daughter of his as she is an only child."

"She must be aware of where the scroll hidden, or even if she doesn't, then she might know someone who does," deduced the pinkette.

"Perhaps," the blonde replied, "Our intel does indicate that she's somewhat nosy. What we _are_ sure of is that she will be celebrating her eighteenth birthday in a little over a week. On that day, she will meet up with her father for a little ceremony that their family has been performing without fail for the past few centuries. Allegedly, this ceremony will take place at or near the site where the scroll is being kept, likely in his manor or somewhere nearby. Despite his vast wealth, Lord Hisoka is somewhat frugal, and doing this would minimize his expenditure on guards."

The older woman looked at her apprentice, making sure that she was following. She continued.

"Now, Miyako is a regular customer of the largest and most successful bar for women and male homosexuals in the area, called _The Three Kings_. Now, it certainly doesn't have just three 'entertainers.' It was named such because out of all the performers, there are three 'kings' selected from among them, with the rest being called 'princes.' They are chosen and ranked based on their… 'assets and skills' into the 'Platinum King,' the 'Golden King,' and the 'Silver King,' in descending order."

Sakura was unable to keep herself from rolling her eyes at the preposterousness of that last part.

"Furthermore, these 'kings' are the most expensive ones to 'procure' for their 'services.' The landowner's daughter regularly shuffles between the three current 'kings,' of course, most frequently with the Platinum and Golden Kings. She plans to hire the Platinum King to 'accompany' her during her birthday, from midnight to midnight."

"So… we have to send someone who could become Platinum King, and the moment she hires him, he gets information from her."

"Correct, dearest apprentice," Tsunade said with a small smile. She took a tiny notebook from one of the drawers and threw it at Sakura. The pinkette caught it without difficulty and began to read the notes scrawled on it.

_Sano, the Silver King_

_Age: 28_

_Height: 6'_

_Weight: 155 lb_

_Eyes: bluish green_

_Hair: brown_

_Penis (length x girth): 9" x 5.875"_

_Kai, the Golden King_

_Age: 22_

_Height: 5'11"_

_Weight: 179 lb_

_Eyes: blue_

_Hair: black_

_Penis (length x girth): 10.5" x 7.875"_

_Kyosuke, the Platinum King_

_Age: 23_

_Height: 6'2.5"_

_Weight: 197 lb_

_Eyes: green_

_Hair: blond_

_Penis (length x girth): 11" x 8.25"_

 

Inner Sakura's initial reaction was a profuse nosebleed that left her more incapacitated than the bird on the emerald-eyed kunoichi's lap. The outer form merely cleared her throat, blushing furiously as she handed the notebook back to the smirking blonde. She sat straighter in her seat, attempting to look unaffected. However, inside her head, she thought, 'Holy kami! Where the hell did they find these… these… monsters!?'

Tsunade read right through her, though, making the kunoichi wonder once more if the Sannin had a mind-reading jutsu. "I know. It would be hard to focus on the task at hand once those things begin to wag in front of you. Any woman would, even if they were taken," said the slug-nin, earning a flabbergasted look from Sakura, "but I am certain that you will not let me down." The junior kunoichi composed herself and nodded at the village leader.

"Now, as far as 'assets' are concerned, there are only two candidates for this mission," Tsunade told her student. She produced another small notebook and threw it at the younger ninja. Sakura caught it deftly and began to examine the contents.

_Inuzuka Kiba_

_Age: 21_

_Height: 6'_

_Weight: 184 lb_

_Eyes: black_

_Hair: brown_

_Penis (length x girth): 13" x 9.75"_

_Uzumaki Naruto_

_Age: 20_

_Height: 5'10"_

_Weight: 174 lb_

_Eyes: blue_

_Hair: blond_

_Penis (length x girth): 12" x 9"_

_Uchiha Jūgo_

_Age: 22_

_Height: 6'8"_

_Weight: 228 lb_

_Eyes: brown_

_Hair: orange_

_Penis (length x girth): 10.5" x 7.75"_

_Aburame Shino_

_Age: 21_

_Height: 6'2"_

_Weight: 179 lb_

_Eyes: bluish gray_

_Hair: black_

_Penis (length x girth): 10" x 6.75"_

_Hatake Kakashi_

_Age: 31_

_Height: 5'11"_

_Weight: 149 lb_

_Eyes: black, OD; red, OS_

_Hair: silver_

_Penis (length x girth): 9" x …_

 

Sakura shut the notebook quickly as she read the fifth entry. She didn't mind reading the other entries, she _was_ a medical-nin who had done countless physical examinations after all, but Kakashi—she held too much respect for the man to learn about his "package." She didn't want to _lust_ after a brother figure. It was just… _wrong_. 'Damn it! I didn't close it quickly enough!' she whined, as she had read the first part, 'Now I'll never be able to hold back a blush when Kakashi-san's around! I hope he's not with the Godaime Mizukage when that happens or she just might melt me with either a yōton or a futton!'

"So you see, Naruto is also a fit candidate," Tsunade told the red-faced medical-nin, "but I'm afraid he is too similar to the Platinum King in terms of physical attributes, so even if Naruto _does_ become Platinum King, there's a chance, however small, that Miyako would choose this Kyosuke fellow out of sheer familiarity and the fact that they look similar anyway. I can't have that." Sakura nodded her concurrence.

"Aside from penile dimensions, I also based my decision on another factor: chakra nature. I'm sure you know of the five natures: lightning, earth, water, fire and wind, and how the one is best used against the one immediately following it." Tsunade stood up and began to pace, gesturing as she explained. "Kiba, aside from being one of the most agile and physically powerful of the Konoha ninja, is also a doton specialist—the best nature to use against water-type techniques. Of course, you didn't assume that the actual act of securing the scroll would be without difficulty, correct? I'm a-hundred-and-one percent certain that it would be heavily guarded. Being in the Land of Water, suiton techniques would most probably be the ones you would encounter."

"Of course."

"Aside from specializing in doton jutsu, Kiba also studied in two other natures: wind and fire. This setup has allowed him to be able to fight and win against almost any opponent type—speed-type, strength-type, and jutsu specialists of any nature, kekkei genkai excluded, of course. Naruto has actually adapted this pattern from Kiba and has studied earth and water jutsu aside from his original nature, which, as you know, is wind."

The emerald-eyed kunoichi was surprised at this information. She knew that Kiba had worked fucking hard to get stronger, particularly after everyone kind of brushed off his declaration that he'd become hokage back in the war five years ago. He trained until he practically drained his chakra pool, and then went going from that point, slowly but surely expanding it. He now boasted levels on par with a jinchuuriki. She never knew, however, that he was already proficient in _three_ chakra natures, and that he selected these natures strategically to cover for every opponent possible. She was thoroughly impressed.

"As for my last reason for choosing Kiba," Tsunade said, "his clan possesses certain… skills that would help make the mission proceed as smoothly as possible. One of them is the ability to stay sterile by sheer will without the use of any special jutsu; as such, among the potential candidates, he has the lowest probability of getting anybody pregnant. He _will_ have to have sex with a _lot_ of people during the course of this mission, after all. I will not elucidate further regarding the other skill."

When Sakura heard this, something welled up inside of her, but she had not time to ponder on it, as the hokage continued speaking. "Anyway, now that Kiba's role is clear, let's talk about yours." Tsunade took her seat once more and wove her hands together in front of her. "You will play as his lover-slash-manager. Given that setup, I suppose you have already figured out this character's values, or lack thereof."

"Yes, shishō," the pinkette answered. 'A woman who basically markets her man, eh? That would mean that the relationship is rather shallow and based solely on physical attraction. My character would be with Kiba's probably just for the awesome sex and/or potential profit from marketing him. Kiba's character would probably be with mine just for my physical attributes and because he's not too smart and needs me to manage everything for him. My character should be flirty and dressed loudly, but not overly slutty as she would not like Kiba's character, her source of profits, to leave her,' Sakura planned out in her head.

Tsunade observed as her apprentice began spacing out, setting up everything in her head. 'Konoha's damn lucky to have this young woman's magnificent brain on its side,' she thought, a small smile gracing her beautiful face. She cleared her throat to deliver the last part of the briefing. Sakura's ears quickly picked it up and halted the well-oiled mechanism in her head for a moment. "You are to use a transformation technique to change your hair color, Sakura, as it stands out too much, not to mention the fact that you're known across the land for it. Kiba himself will have to use one as well to hide his well-known tattoos."

"Of course."

"Given the extreme importance of this mission, I simply can't have your transformation technique getting dispelled and exposing yourselves; hence, I will teach you my special transformation technique." Haruno Sakura's jaw dropped again; the hokage ignored it. "Now, this is a technique that does not require concentration to maintain, just a constant chakra supply," continued the Sannin, "Think of it as donning a mask that continuously draws tiny amounts of chakra. It will not be dispelled if you sleep, take a blow or even lose consciousness. The only way to have this transformation technique dispelled is to be absolutely drained of chakra, and when the caster dispels it him- or herself, of course."

"That's incredible!" burst out Sakura, unable to contain her mirth.

"Of course it is. I made it," said Tsunade, rolling her eyes, "Now go ahead and wake up your man so that we can practice the jutsu immediately." The slug-nin stood up and began to walk towards the exit.

"Oh, shishō," Sakura began.

"Hmm?"

"When do we leave?"

"Ah, yes," Tsunade replied, turning around to face her apprentice, "I regret to tell you that you and Kiba must leave immediately—this afternoon, if possible. Thankfully, Lord Hisoka has been too busy making the preparations for his daughter's upcoming birthday. He was planning to hold a meeting with interested parties for the scroll but he has decided to postpone it for the time being. Our spies in other hidden villages suggest that _only_ Kiri has been informed as of yet, which is excellent, as you will not face as much danger. Sources estimate that the auction will be held in about a couple of weeks. I'm sorry. I know you have plans for the Uchiha's birthday…"

'I knew it.' Sakura sighed. 'I suppose I'll have to leave the task of cheering Sasuke up to Ino and Naruto,' she thought.

"One of our spies will contact you shortly after you arrive," the blonde Sannin imparted. "Curiously, the spy refused to reveal his or her identity, but only informed that you two must be vigilant as he or she will attempt to contact you with very subtle means. Must be one of our more senior colleagues."

Sakura looked up to find that Tsunade had exited her office. She left the unconscious bird at the hokage's desk and shuffled over to wake Kiba, for they had work to do.

* * *

"Darn! Never knew Tsunade-sama was such a slave-driver!"

"Oh, shut it, Kiba!" scoffed the pinkette as she and Kiba exited Hokage Tower, "If you had only removed your eyes from shishō's breasts then you would've gotten it a lot faster!"

"What!?" the dog-nin shouted, "That's ridiculous, babe! Not to be discriminating, but the woman's _sixty_. That's just…" Kiba shuddered.

"Oh don't you deny it, dog-boy," the kunoichi forced, "I _saw_ you. Besides, Tsunade-shishō looks like she's in her late twenties."

The tall ninja continued to blather some more, but after some time, he eventually said, "Okay, okay, so I looked a few times. That's it! It's hard not to when they're so damn huge and so in-your-face like that! And I'm a _guy_ so—"

"Never!" exclaimed Sakura, surprising the dog-nin and effectively cutting him off, "Don't you _ever_ use your freaking Y chromosome as an excuse!"

"Why are you so angry all of a sudden?" inquired Kiba, baffled at the kunoichi's behavior. He had noticed the change in the young woman's aura sometime during their training with the busty hokage. 'No, there was something different about her even as she woke me up at the office. And during Tsunade-sama's lesson of sorts, she wasn't as focused as she usually is. What the hell happened? Did I do anything?' the handsome jōnin rambled internally.

"Why!?" the green-eyed beauty cried out, "Because everything just clicked in my head—refusing to go out on dates, jumping at this particular mission immediately, keeping yourself sterile even when you're with _me_ and not even _telling_ me about it—it all makes perfect sense! You're not serious about me, are you? Let me ask you now, am I just a fling!?"

"What!? Where'd— Of course I'm serious!" Kiba himself was becoming agitated as well.

The pink-haired kunoichi shook her head. "I should've known better. Once a man-whor—" Sakura's eyes widened and her hands clapped over her mouth. She looked at the raven-eyed ninja beside her. As she expected, it was twisted in anger. "Kiba, I'm so—"

"Kami, Sakura," snarled the dog-nin, "Do you think I'm the type who says 'I love you' without meaning it? Do you think I give them out like fucking pancakes? You think I'd just jump any girl without feeling anything? I know I've been far from celibate, but your recent 'dry spell' aside, you haven't exactly been a saint either." The tall jōnin turned around and began to walk in another direction. As the medical-nin was about to call out to him, he spun around, startling her. "And for the record, I was excited about the mission because it's an honor to be assigned an S-rank mission. It was _not_ because I wanted an excuse to go fucking a bunch of people. I never knew you thought so low of me, Sakura." He turned around so that his back was towards her. "I'll meet you at the gate at three o'clock," he told the pinkette, his voice cold.

The infuriated dog-nin didn't allow Sakura to retaliate. He jumped to the nearest rooftop with unequaled speed and was gone in the blink of an eye. 'Now you've done it,' muttered Inner Sakura, 'What was up with your argument!? You're not making any sense! Weren't you _worrying_ that he'd get you pregnant and you kept on checking your contraceptive seal!? Now you're angry that he keeps himself sterile? What the hell!?'

'I don't know, okay!?' Sakura found herself screaming in her head, 'I… I'm not sure, myself, so just drop it. Just… drop it.'

'I doubt that Kiba'll do the same, though,' countered Inner Sakura, 'You have to admit, that was a damn low blow.'

"I know," the pinkette muttered. She shook her head and wondered why, indeed, she exploded like that on Kiba. All she knew was that she had a lot of apologizing to do… and a very tough road ahead of her.


	5. Part 3

"So let me get this straight—you exploded at him because he prefers to treat you in bed than in a restaurant, seemed overly excited for this S-ranked mission, whatever it is, and for making sure that he doesn't get you pregnant."

Haruno Sakura ceased packing for a moment and turned around to give her annoying blonde best friend an angry look. "You're making it sound like he's not without fault!" she shot back. "You're supposed to be on  _my_ side, remember?" the pink-haired kunoichi said, calmer this time, as she turned back to the scroll laid out on her bed. Tenten had taught her and the other members of their closely knit group about this packing technique that the weapon specialist employed for her immense collection of deadly devices. This allowed the user to pack a large amount of provisions into a small scroll, allowing for greater mobility and less hassle while traveling.

"Oh, I am, girl," said the blue-eyed beauty. "I'm trying to make sure that you don't waste this perfect opportunity to find happiness because you're just too damn paranoid!"

"Hey! I'm not paranoid!" retorted the emerald-eyed medical-nin, insulted.

"Listen— Oops! Sorry about that," said Ino, who seated herself on Sakura's mattress, causing some items to tumble off the scroll due to the unevenness her weight caused. "Not to brag, but having been pursued by  _so_ many men has allowed me this sort of talent to see who's really interested and who's just interested in my hot booty."

Sakura rolled her eyes at the blue-eyed ninja. Ino merely giggled. "You think so?" the green-eyed medical nin asked, her tone serious.

"I know so," replied Ino confidently. She allowed her friend to continue packing, occasionally helping out with the selection process. "Oh, and before I forget," she suddenly burst out, "What's up with that sterility thing?" Sakura elegantly raised a pink brow. "Do you  _want_  to get pregnant now?"

"Of course not!" Sakura exclaimed, a little too forcefully than she expected herself. "The kami know I still have too much to prove, too much to do. A kid now would be…"

"Then why'd you pummel him about it?"

"Because I don't know  _his_  reason for keeping me blissfully unaware of this ability of his! I certainly haven't told him about all I have to d— What?" Sakura stopped abruptly as she noticed the knowing smile etched on her friend's face. She didn't like it one bit.

'Well, you do know you're still not making any sense, right?" mumbled Inner Sakura.

'Shut it.'

"Oh, it's nothing," Ino remarked, still smiling enigmatically, "I just figured you have to get a move on. You have a lot of apologizing to do, remember?"

"I know! Rub it in, will you?" the pinkette said while dumping a few more kunai into the pool of weapons on one part of the scroll. There were two other piles: one for clothes and another for food. She looked at what would be her pathetic menu for the next few days: instant noodles, a few packs of dried nuts, jerky, energy bars. The only thing she liked in the pile was the rather large bag of chocolates. 'Never before has indulging been so beautifully justified,' she thought, recalling how Tsunade explained that a bar of chocolate produced more ATP than a sack of potatoes. The kunoichi checked and rechecked everything before finally making a few quick hand seals and laying her hand on the edge of the paper, making the piles disappear into puffs of smoke. When the smoke cleared, the scroll now had nothing but four circular seals that marked where each pile was.

"It was really nice of Tenten to teach us that," commented Ino. Sakura nodded her concurrence. "Now come on! We don't want your delectable piece of meat hanging on display for too long. It's bound to be picked up in the blink of an eye!"

"Yeah, yeah," Sakura drawled as she put the scroll into a slot in her belt. She picked up her heavy-duty sandals and put them on. 'I may still be confused and somewhat upset, but Kiba certainly deserves an apology for that comment,' she silently decided. She looked at herself on the mirror one final time before heading for the door, purple-clad friend in tow. She locked the door and double-locked it with a special jutsu that would leave anyone who attempted to sneak or barge in debilitated for life.

The attractive pair walked along the hallway and descended a few flights of stairs in relative silence, occasionally broken by the blonde's chatter. They came across Kitaro and his wife along the way, the small man immediately flattening himself against the nearest wall and waiting in bated breath as the kunoichi passed him. Sakura snorted. Ino raised a brow in askance. "Long story," the pink-haired ninja said succinctly, blushing a little at the memory. The blonde gave Sakura one of her "You will tell me when you return or I will etch your ovaries out with a spoon" looks. Sakura sighed and nodded, much to the blue-eyed medical-nin's jubilation.

Their pupils constricted somewhat as their eyes were bathed in afternoon sunlight. "Oh, do be a dear and tell Naruto that I can't attend the party," said Sakura, turning to her lovely friend.

"Don't worry about it. We'll put some sunshine into that dreadfully somber Uchiha's life," Ino replied, pumping her fists in a display of determination. The rose-haired young woman was unable to stifle a small laugh from escaping her lips. She waved her farewell and began to walk towards the gate.

"Oh, and before I forget," Sakura yelled to Ino, who promptly turned around to face her friend, "Tell Naruto that he doesn't have to pay me for the gift. I owe him one for not being in the party and leaving the task of cheering up Sasuke to him and you."

The edge of Ino's lips curved upwards into a mischievous smile. "I suppose that means you owe  _me_ too, doesn't it?"

Sakura gave the blonde a look of utmost blandness. "I suppose it does," she said, her voice equally lacking in energy.

"When you return, then."

"Yeah, I suppose."

Ino observed the pink-haired woman's receding form and mumbled to herself, "Now, if only that girl would admit it to herself…" The blonde sighed and turned around. She still had a little over two hours left at the hospital. "And after that…" Yamanaka Ino smiled impishly as she thought of her plans tonight.

* * *

"Pulled out from hospital duty again, eh, Sakura!?" yelled Izumo from his spot in the small shack as he spotted the pink-haired kunoichi's familiar form approaching Konoha's massive gates. His outburst woke up his ever-present buddy whose upper body was sprawled across the wooden table.

"Huh? Wha?" said Kotetsu, standing up and accidentally knocking down his stool. He quickly produced a kunai and looked around for any signs of danger. Seeing no cause for alarm, he repositioned his seat and searched the table for his  _Icha Icha_ novel. "Aw, shit," he cursed. Izumo tore his gaze from Sakura and looked for what had elicited the response from his friend. Apparently, Kotetsu had unwittingly drooled over his little orange book while he took a nap. Izumo snickered openly, earning him a frown from his bandaged friend. "Now how am I supposed to continue reading this thing? It's all wet," Kotetsu muttered miserably, "I'll have to wait for it to dry. Geez, and just when things were getting, er, interesting." Izumo rolled his eyes.

"Good afternoon, Kamizuki-san, Hagane-san," greeted the medical-nin, "What's the commo— Eww…"

Kotetsu blushed a brilliant shade of red and elbowed the guffawing man beside him hard. "Zip it, Izumo," he mumbled as he placed the squishy book on a far corner of the table. He got a rag and wiped the small trail that it produced as he moved it. "Going out, eh, Sakura?"

"It's the third time this year, huh, Sakura?" inquired Izumo, his eyes squinted in concentration as he accessed his memory.

"Well, she's one of the best junior medical-nin we have, so it's not at all surprising. I just hope Tsunade-sama doesn't work you to death, though," commented Kotetsu.

The pinkette blushed a little at the compliments from Kotetsu and bowed at him graciously. She, then, faced Izumo and answered, "No, just the second, Kamizuki-san. I don't think the other one counts since it started late last year but just carried over to this year."

"I see," Izumo said, "Where to this time?" Sakura remained silent and just smiled back at him. The chūnin understood immediately and whistled. "Oh, it's  _that_  important, eh? Good for you, Sakura!" he cheered. "Do be careful, though. You do know how the danger of a mission increases exponentially with rank," he added, his face laced with concern.

"I will, Kamizuki-san. Don't worry." Sakura looked at her watch. 'It's just 2:47 PM. I hope Kiba gets here earlier so we can settle things before the mission starts. Wouldn't want to start off on the wrong foot,' she thought as she took a seat in one of the empty stools near the duo. Looking for something to preoccupy herself as she waited, she glanced at the wrinkly orange book at the far corner of the table. "The latest one from Kakashi-san, eh? How is it?"

The bandaged chūnin pondered for a few moments. "It's so-so."

"Oh, just say it's not as hardcore as Jiraiya-sama's," muttered Izumo, earning him another elbow to the ribs.

"Stop it, will you!? You're making me look like a pervert in front of Sakura!"

"Well aren't you?"

"Of course I'm not!"

Izumo smiled mockingly, "And reading porn in public doesn't make you one? I swear, the copy-nin's turning you into a copy of himself."

Kotetsu snorted.

Sakura observed the best friends argue some more. 'Ino's right. It's like watching a comedy sitcom,' she thought, amused. After some time, she interrupted and said, "Ah, yes, I do remember Ino telling me Hagane-san's preferences when it comes to literature."

Kotetsu colored once more. "Geez, Ino should learn when to shut it…"

"Hey, at least she didn't tell Sakura about the incident in  _The Sp_ —"

Kotetsu's hands flew with incredible speed and found themselves on Izumo's mouth. He let out a dreadfully fake guffaw. "Oh, don't mind him. He's a little under the weather. Er, w-who'll be with you in the mission, Sakura?" The green-eyed kunoichi's brain immediately clicked, and a sly grin formed on her face. Kotetsu's head dropped upon the realization that Sakura had figured everything out. He removed his hands from Izumo's mouth and promptly whacked his friend at the back of the head. Izumo whimpered slightly.

"You know, Mitarashi-san said she really impressed with the… roundness and tightness of whatever it was she saw. Of course, people thought she was just imagining things, inebriated as she always is, but it seems it wasn't a figment of her imagination. Has she been making moves on you, Hagane-san?" Sakura told the blushing man.

"Well… Er…"

The green-eyed woman's eyes abruptly shifted to someone other than the fidgeting chūnin. "Excuse me for a moment, Hagane-san." The pinkette stood up and trudged back into the village.

Kotetsu observed the pinkette's path and figured out immediately who she was to approach. "Tsume-san?" he murmured, confused, "But why?"

Sakura was still within earshot when the chūnin spoke and heard his query. She frowned. 'See? Even the well-informed ninja of the village don't know about us! Why do I think he's not serious?  _This_ is just one of the reasons why,' she thought, an edge present in the voice in her head.

'And this is solely Kiba's fault?' Inner Sakura queried, ' _You_  haven't divulged that information out yourself.'

The outer self was about to retort heatedly but was stopped from doing so by the senior kunoichi's approach. "Ah, so we meet again, eh, Sakura-chan?" spoke the senior kunoichi as she noticed the pink-haired woman's presence.

"Inuzuka-san," replied Sakura, bowing in front of the older woman.

One of Tsume's brows arched and she smirked. "Back to formal speaking terms, eh? That means you and my son aren't in good terms," she commented, shaking her head slightly. "Well, you two had better pull your act together for the mission. I can only assume it's pretty important since he refused to tell me anything more than that it'll be a mission with just the two of you, and I must tell you, I can be pretty insistent if I wanted to."

"It is, Inuzuka-san."

The woman frowned. "I told you to call me Tsume. I insist that you call me that whether you intend to ride my son senseless or if you intend to pummel him into a puddle of goo on the street. I suppose the latter is true at the moment?"

Sakura couldn't help but smile after that. This was what separated Tsume from the other clan leaders. Tsume was the clan leader of one of the most powerful clans in Konoha and was an extremely powerful kunoichi in her own right, yet she would walk and talk the same way with members of the influential clans as she would with the "average people," as Hyūga Hiashi usually called them. In many ways, Tsume reminded Sakura of her big-busted mentor. "Of course, Tsume-san," she found herself saying.

"Hmm, probably an S-rank mission, given the way Kiba's acting," the wild-haired woman mused. "Sakura, be a bit more vigilant of my son. Despite having matured over the years, Kiba can still be a tad impulsive. Given the profile of this mission, he might get a little carried away and do stupid things. Hell, he might even use the tattoos and—"

"She doesn't need to know that, mom."

Kiba's deep bass voice cut effectively cut off Tsume. Sakura half-expected Tsume to give the brown-haired male a lump on the head for interrupting her like that. Instead, the clan leader merely nodded, and said, "Of course." It seemed that Kiba had prevented Tsume from revealing top-secret clan information, so the senior kunoichi actually appeared quite relieved to have been interrupted.

"Shall we?" the dog-nin asked Sakura.

"Yes," she replied. 'At least he seems to have cooled off a little,' she mused.

The two jōnin bid Tsume farewell and started walking to Konoha's large wooden gates. As they passed by the shack, they also bid their farewells to the two chūnin there. "Hey, Hagane-san! You still owe me those details! You'd better tell me when we come back, got it!?" the pinkette yelled. Kotetsu's head dropped, a blush discernible on his cheeks despite the bandages present there.

"You  _do_  know that we may not return alive, right?" asked the handsome jōnin of the woman beside him, "This is, after all, an S-rank mission."

"I don't know about you," replied the medical-nin with a confident smirk, "but I'm sure  _I_ will be back in one piece."

Kiba retaliated with a smirk of his own. "Oh? We'll just have to wait and see, don't we?"

The dog-nin began to gather chakra at his feet and was about to leap when Sakura asked, "Isn't Akamaru coming with us?"

One of the onyx-eyed ninja's brows arched. "Nope. Can't risk him using accidentally blowing our cover."

"Of course, of course," kunoichi replied.

'Well  _that_  was a stupid question,' Inner Sakura supplied. Sakura mentally shushed her.

The two jōnin gathered chakra at their legs and feet and were soon on their way to the Land of Water. As they leapt from branch to branch, Sakura mustered the courage to speak and began, "Kiba, about earlier…"

Kiba took a few deep breaths. "Not now, Sakura," he said, "Just… Not now."


	6. Part 4

"Open it a little more. You're supposed to be a slut, remember? And you should use a darker shade of red for your lipstick."

"I'm supposed to be somewhat flirty, but not  _too_ slutty," Haruno Sakura replied irately to the dog-nin across the room. "I'm supposed to fear losing you since you're my gold mine, so I won't be sleeping around," she explained. The kunoichi sighed and undid one more button of her pink top to show more cleavage. She needed to look

beautiful enough to be able to seduce information out of anybody should the need arise. She tied her long brown hair into a ponytail and silently mulled about how it didn't look all that bad. It complemented her eyes, she thought.

The journey to the village of Hachimitsu took just a little over three days and was a quiet one. Sakura never did try to apologize again after being turned down by the dog-nin. Kiba never explained himself either, so the two jōnin were left to mull over things without the other's input. There were times when they were taking baths or were changing clothes that their eyes would take in the naked image of the other before meeting in a smoldering gaze, want, need and lust undeniable. It took the kunoichi every ounce of strength not to jump the dog-nin; she was pretty sure it was the same for him. Their pride won over their lust time and again, and so, the two were left to pleasure themselves. Whenever the raven-eyed ninja would disappear for too long, the pinkette was sure that he had gone off to masturbate, and this would cause her body heat to surge. Images of that night in the woods would come to her unbidden—Kiba's muscular and sweaty body undulating as he pleasured himself to a mind-blowing and visually spectacular climax. She would rub herself raw at these images, whimpering at how insignificant her fingers felt compared to the dog-nin's assets. Nonetheless, she made do with what she had, and she made it a point to be done before the dog-nin arrived from his own activities. She knew they both knew what had happened but they acted as if they didn't; such was the complexity of a lover's spat.

A few miles off the edge of Hachimitsu, the pair executed Tsunade's trademark jutsu and proceeded to follow the open trail leading into the village. They suppressed their chakra and joined a small group of merchants in entering the gates as an added measure. They went on, aided by the cloak of night, confident that their entry was unnoticed. They rented a room in a cheap hotel closest to  _The Three Kings_. Ever so cautious, they scanned the awful room for any spying jutsu or device. Satisfied, they turned in for the night. Kiba, ever the gentleman despite their misunderstanding, slept on the ratty couch while Sakura slept on the hard bed.

She looked at the tall jōnin who was styling his hair in front of a mirror. As he had executed Tsunade's jutsu, he was now without tattoos. Sakura had to say that Kiba certainly looked different without the red triangles on his face. 'But it doesn't make him look any less handsome,' she thought, blushing, 'Damn! I want him so bad!' Three cold nights spent alone had left the kunoichi aching physically. She shuddered with desire as her green eyes raked over his magnificent form. He had chosen to wear a collared shirt made of a thin white fabric that fit his body nicely, accentuating the majesty of his muscular torso. He also chose a pair of jeans that emphasized his ass and his bulge, not that they needed any further accentuation. Just like her, the dog-nin chose to wear no underwear. It fit the image they were trying to portray, they decided.

After putting on a pair of shoes, Kiba turned to her and raised both brows in askance. The medical-nin knew exactly what the look meant. She took a deep breath. 'Focus!' she thought. She stood up from the bed and walked to Kiba, who had ambled to the door.

Before opening the threshold, the dog-nin grabbed Sakura by the waist and pulled her flush against his tall frame, his hand caressing her abdomen through the thin cloth of her blouse. Kiba looked innocently at Sakura's surprised face. "What? I'm being in character," he stated.

An elegant brown brow arched.

The handsome jōnin was unable to suppress a slight yelp as the brunette suddenly groped his ass.

Their eyes met briefly, playfully. They both knew that the other had started to cool off. Not wanting their words to fail them and disrupt the "healing process," they spoke no further. They would allow things to fall into place.

"Let's do this," Kiba told the medical-nin, groping further and occasionally bumping against one of Sakura's breasts.

The brunette nodded, massaging the dog-nin's toned buttocks underneath his jeans. 'I've never thought about it, but I might actually enjoy this,' Sakura mused.

* * *

"An' why'd ya wanna see Kyoko-san?" asked the portly man guarding the entrance to  _The Three Kings_. Sakura wrinkled her nose at the man. He had obviously been the one on duty last night and up to now, at ten o'clock in the morning, had not taken a bath. His black shirt had map-like stains of crystallized sweat, particularly around the armpits, and she could smell a faint pungent scent.

Kiba gestured cockily at his groin. "Isn't it obvious? I'm gonna apply for a job here!"

The man's eyes moved south and his jaw tightened ever so slightly. It was clear that he was trying to hide his awe at the monstrous bulge the dog-nin possessed. Acting tough and unimpressed, he looked at the brown-haired jōnin and said, "That's it? I don' think you'd make the cut, man."

Sakura openly rolled his eyes and joined in on the conversation. "Don't you have eyes? He's bigger soft than most men are erect! Do you know how many people offered him money on our way here, huh? No less than a dozen!" And it was true. Though their hotel was only a couple of blocks away and the trek to  _The Three Kings_ was just a short one, Kiba had received a fair number of indecent proposals. It was somewhat unnerving how openly sexual the people in the area were.

The man eyed Sakura with interest. It didn't take a genius to realize that he was mentally undressing the beautiful kunoichi. "And who're ya?" he asked.

"Who am I?" The brunette grabbed the front of Kiba's shirt and pulled him into a kiss, all the while stroking his hard length through his jeans. It was very passionate and heated. The couple intentionally made it exceedingly noisy and wet, their tongues moving and sliding almost to the point of exaggeration. When they finally separated, both were red-faced and panting from the lack of oxygen. The tall ninja's manhood was even more prominent, straining violently against the front of his pants. After regaining her composure, Sakura continued, "I'm a woman who knows just what he's capable of. Believe me when I tell you that this place'll be earning a bucketful of money a minute if you take him in."

The guard seemed to reconsider for a moment, stroking his chin and occasionally looking at one of the farthest corridors. Then, he smiled lecherously, licked his lips and said, "Ya know, I just  _might_  let ya through if…" He trailed off and sneered at his insinuation.

Within a split-second, she heard a cry of pain and found Kiba's large hand on the guard's forearm. The latter tried to slug the former, only to have his fist caught in the dog-nin's palm. Sakura looked at the brown-haired jōnin face and realized that he was fuming. He twisted the guard's arm, making the latter cry out in anguish. "Stop! Ah! Please!" cried the portly man. The dog-nin had become deaf with rage, apparently, as he twisted the arm some more. Just when Kiba's force was close to the point of fracturing the guard, a high-pitched voice was heard.

"What the hell is going on here?" All three looked at the source of the voice.

Standing at the corridor entrance was a middle-aged woman. The woman's lush black hair was put up into a bun with a few black and gold pins. Sakura could make out a few gray streaks here and there. Her face, though somewhat wrinkled with age, was decidedly beautiful. She wore a red kimono and though it was no match for one of Hyūga Hinata's, it still looked quite expensive. Her obi was tied from the front. The medical-nin knew immediately what this entailed. The woman approached the group, elegance oozing with every stride.

"Kyoko-san," mumbled the guard weakly, confirming Sakura's suspicions. Kiba immediately let go of the man, allowing him to crumple to the floor.

"If you are here to bring trouble, then I must ask you to leave," said Kyoko in a stern voice.

"Your gua—" started Kiba, anger lacing his voice.

Sakura interrupted immediately, not wanting this chance to go to waste. "We didn't mean to cause such a commotion, Kyoko-san," she said, bowing, "They simply had a… misunderstanding."

The club owner looked at the whimpering guard with a raised brow. "I see." She shifted her gaze to the couple and said, "So what brings you to my humble establishment?"

"I'm looking for a job," said Kiba succinctly, thrusting his hips forward a little for emphasis.

Kyoko eyed the handsome jōnin from head to foot, stopping considerably somewhere in between. With a small smile, she said, "Hmm, you doseem to… measure up. Very well, then, follow me." With a swish of the kimono, she began to walk towards the corridor she came from. The two ninja followed suit, leaving the guard to nurse his battered arm alone.

A comfortable distance away from Kyoko, Sakura whispered harshly to Kiba. "What the hell were you thinking!?" she hissed, "You almost blew our chances!"

"Well— He was— Oh, never mind…" replied the tall jōnin. Sighing, he walked a bit faster so that he wasn't side by side with the medical-nin. He was obviously embarrassed.

Sakura knew his reasons very well, and she couldn't help but smile and feel a bit giddy about it. She jogged a short distance, intentionally brushing a shoulder against the handsome man, who looked at her. Upon seeing the small smile her face bore, he smiled a little as well.

As she walked, Sakura began to examine the establishment named  _The Three Kings_. 'It really is quite well-made,' she thought. The color theme for the club was black, navy blue and silver. There was a large bar at the right side of the establishment with a wide array of alcoholic beverages. Her excellent vision spotted a few expensive brands. 'I wouldn't mind trying out a few of those.' The central region had several black-steel-and-shatter-proof-glass tables with matching cushioned seats with a leather finish. There was also some space left open as a dancing area. At the left, there was a lounge of sorts, with a few sofas, a central table and a few reading materials. And then there was the "entertainment" area. It was a huge semicircular elevated stage with a smaller circle within. There was a steel pole at the center of the smaller circle. There were similarly designed, smaller, less-elevated stages on either side of the "main stage."

The couple passed a small key booth with a few stools beside it before entering the corridor. It was flanked by a total of eight rooms, four on each side, before leading up to a flight of stairs. Each of the doors bore a bronze plate with a name on it. "Daiki," read one; "Kenta," read another. It didn't take a mind like Sakura's or the hokage's to figure out what these rooms were for. 'So you pay for the key to an entertainer's room, get escorted to the room by a guard, and enjoy,' she deduced.

They came upon the flight of stairs and ascended. On the second floor was another corridor, wider than the one on the first floor and more lavishly decorated. There were three doors on this floor. 'One for each king, huh? The rooms must be huge,' Sakura figured. They walked past one of the doors and found the word "silver" engraved on what appeared to be a silver rectangular plate. She looked at the room across it and found "gold" engraved on a gold plate. 'Whoa!' she mentally exclaimed, 'Pretty expensive taste!' As they approached the room at the end of the corridor, the Platinum King's room, she eyed the plate and felt the air leave her lungs. 'Damn!' she thought. She looked at Kiba. He had pretty much the same expression on his face.

There was another pathway to the left of the Platinum King's door, at right angles with the main corridor of this floor and narrower. At the end of this room was a single room. 'Kyoko's, no doubt,' Sakura figured. What was unusual was that the room was not guarded at all. 'The woman must be one of three things: first, infinitely certain that no one would be able to pass her security below; second, infinitely sure that she could handle whatever came her way with her charms; or third, just plain stupid.' Something told Sakura it wasn't the last one.

As they came to the threshold, the older woman faced the medical-nin. "Your man and I will have to… discuss things privately," said Kyoko, "Please come back later in the afternoon. I will leave your description to the guards so that they'll let you through."

Sakura felt jealousy rise up in her, but she suppressed it. 'The mission, the mission…' she kept reciting over and over in her mind. She simply smirked and said, "Okay, then. I'll see you later, Jin."

"Later, Mikoto," said the dog-nin. The brunette turned around and began to walk back the other way. Kyoko opened the door and allowed Kiba to enter before going in herself. A faint click signalled that the older woman had locked the door.

When Kyoko turned around, she found that the handsome jōnin was standing in the middle of her lavish room, looking around with interest. She licked her lips as she slowly approached him from behind. 'Just my luck!' thought the raven-haired woman with glee, 'It's just been a couple of weeks or so since Kyosuke arrived and just almost a week since Kai did, and already my profits have more than doubled. Looking at this one, I think it'll even triple, no, quadruple!'

She circled the tall man, eyeing him from head to toe and stopping considerably somewhere in between. Kiba's eyes were on her as well, observing as she observed. "You know," she said, "this would be much easier if there weren't any… obstacles to my vision." The brown-haired man merely smirked and began to divest. The older woman was unable to suppress a dreamy sigh as Kiba's magnificent body was bared to her. She traced a bulging vein running across a strong arm, up and onto the vision of a broad and chiseled chest, and down to a set of defined abs. When Kiba pulled down his jeans, his infinitely hard manhood sprung free, causing the woman's eyes to widen. 'In all my years in this business, I've never seen one that big! And it looks rock-hard!' she mentally exclaimed. She managed to keep her composure, though; her experience in the trade had enabled her to do so. She faced the man with a look of mild curiosity. Kiba merely smirked back and pumped his massive erection a couple of times, as if trying to prove that every inch was real.

After her eyes have had their fill of meat, Kyoko began to circle around the dog-nin once more. "The man you fought earlier was the strongest man I know," she narrated, "and yet you defeated him so easily. These arms of yours must possess such strength." As she said the last statement, she traced a prominent vein running across Kiba's left arm. She followed it upwards onto a broad shoulder before finally resting on his well-developed pecs, at which point she was already embracing the dog-nin from behind. "Perhaps I should just hire you as a personal guard—one that would also attend to my personal… needs," she whispered lustily into the handsome man's ear as she rubbed her ample breasts through the fabric of her kimono against his back, all the while caressing his muscular chest.

Despite the erotic stimulation which many a man would die to receive, the dog-nin mentally cursed. He hated to admit it, but as much as he had prepared for this mission, this turn of events had never entered his mind as a possibility. 'How will I convince her without being too forward?' the dog-nin thought. As he was figuring out what to do, though, the ebony-haired woman continued.

"But I would have  _much_ more use for you as one of my models."

Kiba let go of the breath he had subconsciously held.

"As one of my kings. Platinum, perhaps?"

Kiba mentally pumped a fist and hooted his glee.

Kyoko released him and walked a short distance so that she now stood in front of him. "Lie down on the floor." Kiba did as he was told. "Given how my obi is tied, I'm sure you've figured out what I am, or rather, what I used to be," she confessed. She untied her belt and allowed her kimono to fall unceremoniously to the ground. She wore nothing underneath.

'It seems underwear is banned in this place,' the dog-nin thought jokingly.

"I was an entertainer myself in my younger days—one of the best. Lords would wage wars against each other for my… expert attention. I have near legendary skills in controlling the muscles that matter."

The brown-haired man had to admit, for a thirty- or forty-something woman, this Kyoko had a  _very_ nice body, with her ample breasts, smooth and blemish-free skin and delightful curves. Her claims about her "skills" certainly didn't help, either, and despite himself, Kiba felt his thirteen-inch cock harden further and bob in anticipation.

The older woman approached Kiba like a hungry cat approaching an incapacitated mouse. "I must tell you," she said as she aligned the dog-nin's gargantuan manhood against her weeping opening, "that as with any other person in the field of business, I test the products myself to make sure they are top-notch."


	7. Part 5

Sakura heard a soft click as she walked away from the door to Kyoko's suite. She balled her fists and continued walking, fighting the urge to reduce the damned place into smithereens. It was only the first day, the first few  _hours_  of the mission proper and already, she was feeling the stress it would exert upon her currently fragile relationship with the dog-nin. "Oh, I  _so_ hope she's all wrinkled and saggy under those clothes of hers and that Kiba would rant about how awful everything was later," she mumbled angrily as she turned the corner.

The brown-haired kunoichi continued marching to the staircase, her eyes on the carpeted floor and her mind too preoccupied to realize that someone had exited one of the rooms in the hallway. Sakura hit the person hard and before she knew it, she had landed painfully on her behind and was now viewing the exquisitely designed ceiling. Fuming, she propped herself up on her elbows. "Would you watch where you're going, you… you…" The brunette trailed off as her brain interpreted what her eyes were looking at.

'Infinitely delicious man!' finished Inner Sakura, now drooling like a mad woman. Having a handsome, well-built man wearing only a towel wrapped around his waist in front of you could have such results.

Sakura examined the man from head to toe, and then cleared her throat. 'Goodness, he's built almost the same as Kiba! No wonder I went flying unceremoniously onto my ass while he remained standing there! It's like hitting a wall of muscle!' Her eyes wandered from his chiseled body to his face. The man was undeniably good-looking even with his black hair all tousled and damp, obviously from a recent shower.

'Which would explain the towel,' supplied her dreamy inner self.

His nose was perfectly formed; his lips, soft-looking and kissable. He had a bit of scruffiness that added to his masculine appeal. His crystal blue eyes regarded her with mild curiosity. He opened his mouth to speak; however, what came out did not exactly complement the tough image the rest of him evoked.

"I'm terribly sorry, miss," he said in a deep and sexy voice. He moved forward and offered a hand. The medical-nin grabbed it and pulled herself up. She realized that he was pretty tall as well at around six feet, give or take an inch or two. "Hey, you're pretty strong for a chick your size," the man commented. Sakura rolled her eyes and mumbled her thanks. "I'm terribly sorry. My buddies and I plan to go to the arcade and I had to fetch something from this room and…"

As the man continued narrating, Sakura's eyes wandered to the room in question. She quickly looked at the man again and her mind clicked in an instant. 'Blue eyes, black hair, 5'11" in height…'

"…and I had to shower in, like, five minutes since I woke up later than the other guys. I just jogged down here to find something I might've dropped here last nigh— no, early this morning," the man finished.

"So," Sakura asked, moving forward to confirm her suspicions but treading lightly and sounding casual, "you work here?" She openly observed the key he was holding. "You've got the keys to such an important-looking room. Are you a guard or something?"

The man guffawed. "Security? Kami, no!" he said in between gasps, "I couldn't land a punch to save my life." He continued chuckling for a few more moments. When he was finally able to suppress his mirth, he continued and said, "But I do work here, in…" He trailed off. "Oh!" he exclaimed suddenly, and extended a hand towards the medical-nin, "Where are my manners? The name's Kai."

'So it  _is_  you,' Sakura thought as she exercised maximal self-control to keep her eyes focused above the delectable man's waist. She shook his hand firmly. "Mikoto," she answered.

"Such a lovely name for such a lovely woman," said Kai, effectively making the medical-nin blush. "So what're  _you_ doing here?" he inquired.

Sakura waved a hand nonchalantly and explained, "Oh, a companion of mine has business with Kyoko-san. They're, um… talking right now, I suppose."

 _"Hey Kai, are you fucking jacking off down there!? Hurry up, dude!"_  came a voice from above.

"I'm coming!" the dark-haired man yelled back, not taking his eyes off Sakura.

Inner Sakura feigned a swoon. 'Okay,  _that_  just  _has_ to be the kinkiest statement anyone has ever said in front of you that didn't even concern you.'

"Sorry for the language," Kai said, smiling sheepishly.

The medical-nin shook her head. "Boys will be boys."

"Well, um, I'll be going now," said Kai while gesturing to the staircase, "I hope we'll get to meet some other time, hopefully with me in a much better attire and not in such painful circumstances for you."

Inner Sakura begged to disagree. 'That outfit's perfectly fine with me, Kai,' the brunette's inner self said while batting imaginary eyelashes, 'The only thing better would be if you had nothing at all.' Sakura's outer self retorted more appropriately with a chuckle. "Let's go, then. I was on my way out, anyway." The pair walked wordlessly to the flight of steps. The medical-nin waved her farewell and was already descending when she heard Kai call out.

"Hey Mikoto!" yelled the blue-eyed man from the landing to the third floor as he glanced over the railing.

"Hmm?" asked the brunette, looking up.

"Would you like to join us? You know, hang out with the guys?"

"Oh, I don't—" the medical-nin quickly retorted.

"Come on!" egged Kai, "It's not like Kyoko-san and your friend would be finished talking really soon."

Sakura felt jealousy pulse within her once more at Kai's words, though she was sure he didn't intend to for he knew nothing of what was occurring in the boss's suite. 'That's right. Why can't Ihang out with a good-looking man while Kiba fucks that woman's brains out? Can't  _I_ have some fun on this mission?' she thought. Without further internal deliberation, Sakura screamed back to the handsome man on the third floor. "You're on, Kai! Just to warn you—I've never lost a game in my life!"

* * *

"I can't believe I lost," muttered Kyosuke as the attractive foursome made their way back to  _The Three Kings_ , the late afternoon sun casting its yellow light upon them as they walked at a leisurely pace. Sakura couldn't believe how accommodating the other two kings were. They were just briefly introduced one moment, and the next, they were already throwing curses and hooting at each other for successfully landing a combo in a fighting game.

Sano rolled his eyes. "Get over it, dude. It's just a game."

Kai put an arm around Sakura and gestured to her while facing the guys, "Told you she'd beat the crap out of you."

"Rub it in, will you?" the blond man retorted with a frown. "Hey Mikoto, how long have you been playing the game?"

The addressed was feeling a little too giddy being nestled against Kai's body, but she was quick to reply, "Oh, that fighting game? I just saw it today."

"What!?" Kyosuke exclaimed, incredulous, "But you could buffer in the command throwsfrom almost  _anything_! At first you would use it from a 9A+B, but later on, you were able to buffer it from just an A, a 2A, or a B!"

The brunette flipped her ponytail coolly. "I learn quickly. Besides, there was a command list in the slot beside the machine, right? I just studied it." The handsome blond could only stare and feel his jaw drop, eliciting chuckles from both the medical-nin and his buddies.

"My my, you're quite a talented girl aren't you," said the brown-haired man, obviously impressed, "I don't play the game myself, but I do know that those two command throws are very difficult to execute, yet you mastered buffering them into the quickest of attacks so quickly. Are you a ninja or something?"

Sakura stiffened ever so slightly. "A ninja?" she said before bursting into a fit of giggles, "Why would I want to be one? I'd have to work my butt off! With the looks I've got, I don't need to do anything and things would go my way. It's a rule of nature, you know? People  _always_ take the easiest path to the greatest reward."

Sano looked even more awed at the brunette's response, almost making the latter think she sounded a wee bit too brainy with her last statement. The medical-nin decided to speak no more lest she begin to speak out of character. She resorted to merely observing the three kings' antics as they continued their journey back to  _The Three Kings_. She looked around and saw the envy and lust literally oozing out of the women's eye sockets. 'I can't blame them. I'd be jealous of me if I were in their shoes,' the brunette thought evilly as she appraised the three hunky men beside her, one of which, much to her unbidden delight, still had a muscular arm around her shoulder.

Kai, the Golden King, who looked even better-looking with his hair fixed and spiked up, Sakura thought, was very pleasant to be with and had a slight hint of adorable dorkiness about him that was unbecoming of the manliness he exuded from every pore—characteristics that reminded Sakura of her blond teammate. As a result of this, the medical-nin got along so well with him. The fact that he was drop-dead gorgeous didn't hurt either.

Kyosuke, the Platinum King, was Kai's best buddy, as far as Sakura could tell from the way the two interacted. He was just as handsome as his dark-haired friend with his pale blond locks and stunning viridian orbs. He wore his hair down and casually flipped it or ran a hand through it whenever the strands got in his eyes, making a boatload of girls swoon in the process. He was the tallest of the three, just as the mission notes stated, and magnificently built just like Kiba and Kai. The medical-nin found him very light-hearted and easy-going. He also didn't waste a single opportunity to flirt with the kunoichi, even while his video game character was being pummeled to death by Sakura's.

Sano, the Silver King, was an entirely different issue. Though he was generally pleasant and cordial, Sakura couldn't figure out just how the other two kings got along with him. He was the most senior of the three in terms of age, and he certainly looked and acted the part. He had the leanest among the three, though far from scrawny. His brown hair was parted closer to one ear and swept pristinely to each side with just the right amount of body. His bluish green eyes were stern, observant and calculating. 'Much like Gaara's or Neji's,' the kunoichi thought. He had a no-nonsense air about him and he spoke more formally than the other two. Sakura knew she would have to act carefully around this man, for he noted the tiniest of details. If anyone were to see underneath her façade, it would be him.

"Hey," whispered Kai into her ear a little too breathily, effectively making her snap out of her thoughts, "We're here." True enough, the building's entrance was only a few yards away.

As they approached the entrance, Sakura saw the guard she and Kiba had encountered earlier, now looking a bit fresher than he did a few hours back and sporting a sling. He was all smiles when he saw the three kings but immediately frowned when he saw the brunette. He gave her his best death glare, but the kunoichi paid him no heed. 'If it were me you got into a brawl with, your arm would be in splinters,' she thought. The woman's attention was instead caught by the hustling crew that was not present when the foursome left earlier.

"That's the cleaning service we hire," the blue-eyed man was quick to narrate as he sensed Sakura's puzzlement, "They clear out all traces of last night's activities. It can be pretty crazy when the crowd gets in the mood, you know? You won't believe some of the stuff we find on the dance floor in the morning."

Sakura immediately raised a hand and said, with a look of disgust, "Please, don't elucidate." The brunette mentally slapped herself for using such a deep word. Kai shrugged and spoke no more. Kyosuke's shoulders shook as he chuckled, earning him a stern look from the brown-haired beauty. Sano rolled his eyes at the blond hunk's shallowness.

A few of the men recognized the kings and greeted them as the group passed by. A good number of the men eyed Sakura lustfully, and as she was in character, she decided to wink at a few of the more attractive ones. Their smiles quickly disappeared, however, and they immediately looked away and returned to their work. 'Why?' Sakura wondered, her ego somewhat bruised. She looked at the man to her side and found the answer. Kai had given the men a threatening gaze. The kunoichi raised a brow at him and he swiftly looked away, his cheeks a bit pink in embarrassment. 'Now, if those men only knew this man can't even land a punch, they wouldn't have been threatened so easily,' Sakura thought, amused, 'Well, he does have the body to at least  _look_ like he can beat them up easily.'

Kyosuke elbowed his black-haired buddy in the ribs slightly. He had apparently witnessed everything and was giving Kai a knowing look. "Looks like someone's getting possessive." The shorter man merely elbowed him right back—a bit too strongly at that. "Ouch! Touchy, are you?" the blond whimpered, his tone still teasing. He walked ahead of the pair so as to avoid getting assaulted further by his blue-eyed coworker.

As they approached the second floor, Sano and Kyosuke uttered their farewells, the latter with the additional suggestive wink, and ascended further to the third floor which was, as Sakura found out during the course of their arcade trip, a big penthouse of sorts where all three kings stayed. "Hey Mikoto!" the kunoichi heard the green-eyed man yell from the third floor.

"What? Want to get your ass whooped again?" Sakura teased.

"Hmm, maybe, but in a different way," Kyosuke retaliated, earning a blush from the brunette. She couldn't deny that the man was simply too good-looking not to have some sort of attraction to. "Anyway, if Kai doesn't ask you out any time soon, just tell me. I'd be happy to take you out."

"Kyosuke!" the blue-eyed hunk beside Sakura growled.

The medical-nin couldn't see the blond, but she heard a loud guffaw and accelerated steps to the dwelling upstairs. 'Really, these guys!' she thought, shaking her head. She turned around and began to tread the path she took earlier to Kyoko's suite. As she rounded the corner, she became aware that Kai was still tagging along. She paused for a moment and asked, "Yes?"

"Nothing," the handsome man was quick to reply, "I just, er, wanted to see this friend of yours. Yeah, that's it."

Not sensing any harm to come from this encounter, as Kai and Kiba would meet eventually when the latter would become "king," she beckoned him to follow. The pair traversed the corridor in silence, though Sakura sensed that the ebony-haired man was constantly sneaking glances at her and occasionally blushing. She found his actions infinitely juvenile, yet undeniably adorable, considering they were being done by a man so… manly. 'I think he really does like you,' Inner Sakura supplied in a teasing, young schoolgirl voice. The medical-nin rolled her eyes and mentally berated her imaginary self.

The brunette was first to arrive at the door. She heard no sounds coming from inside the room.

Sakura was delighted by the implications of this silence. Kiba was rather vocal during sex, with his grunts, groans, moans and roars. Also, knowing the dog-nin's god-like prowess, both anatomically and skills-wise, any woman he was having sex with should be screaming at the top of her lungs in rapture. 'Maybe the old fart had a heart attack just as she saw his cock or perhaps fell asleep while she was undressing,' she added, mentally cackling like a hag, true to Sai's old nickname for her. Sakura was about to knock when Kai signalled her to stop. She raised a brow in askance. He wordlessly pointed to an intercom device just to the right of the door. Shrugging, the medical-nin pressed the button and heard a ringing sound on her end of the device but heard none coming from inside. She frowned.

The room was soundproof. 'Which means that…'

The brown-haired beauty's suspicions were proven true when someone picked up the receiver on the other side.  _"Oh! Y-yes? Wha— Ah! Who is it?"_ Kyoko spoke in between pants and squeals of delight. Sakura could hear Kiba's grunts in the background, admixed with the suggestive sound of skin slapping skin, the frequency of its occurrence indicating that the well-endowed dog-nin was currently pounding into the woman with reckless abandon.

Sakura's face was unreadable. She attempted to speak into the device a couple of times, only to find herself at a loss for words as the sounds of passion continued booming from the other end.

Kai took it upon himself to speak for the apparently stunned brunette. "Kyoko-san, it's Kai. Your, uh, guest…" he said, stealing occasional glances at the woman beside him.

 _"Oh! We're, uh, coming!"_ the female voice said. The double-meaning of the statement almost drew a dry laugh from Sakura.  _"Oh! So big! Ah! So thick! Kami! I'm… I'm…"_ Kyoko screeched.

_"Ah! Your pussy is fantastic! Kami! This is the best fuck I've ever had! I'm, ah, I'm gonna blow my load! I… I can't hold it!"_

Sakura felt her breathing halt.

 _"I'm gonna cum!"_  Kiba exclaimed.  _"Ah! Here it comes!"_

Kai's hand shot up to press the button a tad bit too late as Sakura heard the start of Kiba's howl of ecstasy. The kunoichi's insides were roiling in a maelstrom of emotions, yet none of them showed on her face. She just stood there staring blankly at the door, looking pathetically dumb as she waited for it to open.

Despite her unreadable expression, the blue-eyed man was able to deduce everything. He was actually quite smart, though  _this_  particular scenario didn't take much brain power to figure out. The relationship this woman had with the man on the other side of the door was obvious, and her emotions were known to him, despite the vacant expression on her face. He knew that the words hurt her severely.

It infuriated him. He felt his own emotions for the girl swell, no matter how new they may be. His fists balled. He'd meet this guy, and if he found her unfit for the girl, he'd stake his claim.


	8. Part 6

Kyoko could not believe what was happening.

She had been dubbed as "Kyoko, the Incomparable" for in terms of skills and stamina, she truly had no equal. During her youth, she could take on several customers at a time and could last for days. She never received any complaints from those had been wealthy enough to avail of her services, and why would they when all of them were literally howling their orgasms within two minutes of coming in contact with her? She had, however, begun to doubt her skills as this last statement had proven to be false in recent events.

The blond-haired man who would become her Platinum King came to her about two weeks ago. Allegedly, he had been working as an entertainer in one of the smaller joints in the area and had come to  _The Three Kings_ upon hearing of her generosity to her employees. She "tested" him, as she did with all of her employees that were, at the very least, bisexual, and was promptly blown away. Not only did Kyosuke beat Sano, her Platinum King at the time, in terms of manly appeal and dimensions, but also trumped the latter in terms of skills and endurance. Sano was simply a good-looking and well-endowed man. He was just like any other man in bed, at least to Kyoko. Kyosuke, on the other hand, lasted for over ten minutes before finally succumbing to her caresses. Though he came before she did, he made her orgasm much quicker than any man she had ever been with, which was testament to the emerald-eyed hunk's prowess. She hired him without further questions and watched with silent satisfaction as her establishment's returns increased significantly. The people simply couldn't get enough of this new "commodity." She thought that business couldn't get better.

And then Kai arrived.

Kyoko had to admit, the black-haired stud's arrival was somewhat mystifying. She came to work that day to find the man who would become her Golden King masturbating at the center of her office. Had the situation been any different, she would have called for her burly guards immediately, but the view was simply too spectacular to pass. Against all reason, Kyoko found herself locking the door behind her instead. She watched in fascination as the gorgeous stranger thrust his massive erection into the tunnel formed by his two fists with such fervor. She had arrived just in time, it seemed, as she saw the man's ripped body spasm and his head fall back as his orgasm approached. With a roar of ecstasy, a deluge of cum spewed forth from the blue-eyed hunk's cock with the force of a volcano. His seed flew several feet into the air, much to Kyoko's astonishment. She had never seen a man cum so powerfully—not even her new-found Platinum King.

After such a display of virility, Kyoko would have hired him on the spot, but the man apparently thought she needed further convincing. He opened his eyes and looked at her, his blue eyes playful and enticing, before gesturing to his cum-smeared erection—still as hard and potent as it was before his amazing release. Within moments she was riding the man like there was no tomorrow. The unthinkable had happened, then.

She came  _before_  he did.

This was the first time this had happened to her. True, the stranger, who managed to grunt his name as they fucked like wild animals, came moments later, but still the fact that he made her reach her peak earlier than he did was proof of his superiority over all the other men she had been with in terms of technique and control. She hired him after their sexual appetites were finally sated hours later.

Kai's cock turned out to be smaller than Kyosuke's, though enormous in its own right, and Kyoko was unsure of who should be Platinum King. In the end, her years in the business told her to let the raven-haired hunk settle in second place. The actual sight of a larger cock usually attracted more interest than the promise of excellent skills. This conjecture held true for but a few days, for the revenue the two hunks generated turned out to be more or less equal and there have even been nights when the Golden King's services were sought more than those of the Platinum King's.

'Come to think of it, I've never asked Kai how he was able to enter my office. It's—'

Kyoko yelped slightly as her handsome lover hefted her legs. He was pounding her from behind as she was bent over her desk. Now, with her ankles locked behind his tight and muscular ass, she was nearly parallel to the floor and being fucked like she had never been before. Within moments, he was stroking her clit as well. She was unable to stop the string of expletives that escaped her mouth.

This man, he was incredible! For over six hours, he had pounded into every orifice that she had allowed him to put that enormous cock into. Not once did his thick, thirteen-inch manhood soften as he continued to plow away, never slowing down or showing signs of fatigue, stretching her pussy and touching places inside her that no man before had ever been able to accomplish. And it wasn't  _all_ about his cock. His body was to die for; his face, undeniably handsome. He just knew where to touch, rub and lick, and he just knew exactly when to do so. He was very vocal, grunting, moaning and talking dirty to her, exciting her even further as she came over and over again for him. Unbelievably, not only did she cum  _before_  him, but he was able to make her cum  _thrice_  before he did—a feat worthy of record books. As for the cumshots, they were nothing short of spectacular and easily trumped the impressive ones by Kai. He accidentally slipped out once during one of his orgasms. The only thing that stopped his semen was the ceiling. And he came so much each and every time as if there were a bottomless pit of cum in his loins!

Her mind vaguely registered that the communication device was beeping. As she reached to press a button, her hand missing a couple of times due to the fierceness of Jin's thrusts, her mind continued to churn.

This man, his body was a fine-tuned machine of pleasure. He was sex incarnate.

And he would be hers. "Kyoko, the Incomparable" deserved nothing less.

* * *

Inuzuka Kiba could not believe what was happening.

The moment his rock-hard rod slipped into Kyoko's wet and tight warmth, he knew he was in for a challenge. She had bragged about her skills, and she had the right to. For a woman who claimed to have had so much experience, she was wonderfully tight. Her skills were nothing short of wondrous, making him cum much more frequently than any woman he had ever been with. She was giving his loins quite the workout. He had taken out some secrets from his vault in a conscious effort to impress her and she had been very receptive, begging for his cock on many occasions as she came for him time and again. He was rather sure he had guaranteed himself the spot of Platinum King. However, for the past few minutes, the club owner seemed rather detached. The unthinkable crossed his mind.

'Am I… boring her!?' the brown-haired hunk thought, bewildered.

The Inuzuka had always prided himself as being the best lay in, well, the best lay,  _period_. He considered body as a deadly weapon, both in the battlefield and in bed, and quite a few of the women he had been with who were on the soft side had actually passed out from the sheer amount of pleasure he delivered through his god-like body. That he was not performing well enough for this woman was unacceptable, both for the mission and to his rather voluminous ego.

He hoisted Kyoko's legs up and hooked them behind his ass, making her parallel to the floor. He changed his angle slightly with each thrust he made and the club owner was soon screaming her throat raw once more. To add to the stimulation, he dipped his right hand, snaking from its position on the dark-haired woman's right hip to the junction of her thighs where a sensitive nub resided. He rubbed the small structure in synchrony to his expert pounding, earning him perhaps the most colorful string of words he had ever heard from anybody, save Ino, of course.

"You like that, huh?" he asked, already knowing the answer but fishing for another ego boost just for kicks. "You like my cock?" Kyoko was unable to form a coherent statement and merely shrieked in response to a particularly delicious thrust. That was all the reply the handsome jōnin needed.

He became aware that Kyoko had spoken to someone over the communication device, but he paid her no heed and continued sliding in and out of her with such fierceness that the woman's statement was broken at several points. He felt his loins tighten a bit, warning him that his peak was drawing close. The small, irregular contractions around his manhood told him that Kyoko was approaching hers as well, though not fast enough. He drove his rock-hard length to the hilt before unhooking the woman's ankles behind him and twisting her so that she lay on her side. The motion made the woman scream his name yet again as the mild u-curve of Kiba's massive member caused a barrage of remarkable sensations as it twisted inside her stretched love tunnel. He hooked one leg over a broad shoulder and proceeded to impale her mercilessly.

"Oh! We're, uh, coming!"Kyoko stated over the device.

'You bet we are,' the dog-nin thought smugly and increased his speed and power even further.

The woman could take no more of Kiba's wanton attack. "Oh! So big! Ah! So thick!" she cried, "Kami! I'm… I'm…" Kyoko wailed as the floodgates of pleasure opened at the apex of her thighs.

The handsome jōnin felt the ebony-haired woman's walls strangle his member repeatedly as her loins erupted into a volley of huge contractions, so tight he thought he would go mad. Kiba lost it at this point. He thrust his massive erection into her as far as he could and ground his hips against hers, reveling in the heavenly sensations his cock received from the wet and pulsating tunnel. "Ah! Your pussy is fantastic! Kami! This is the best fuck I've ever had!" he exclaimed, "I'm, ah, I'm gonna blow my load! I… I can't hold it! I'm gonna cum! Ah! Here it comes!"

Kiba roared as his member throbbed wonderfully, his seed spilling into the curvaceous woman's willing depths. Jet after powerful jet of thick cum escaped his body, each accompanied by a maddening beat of bliss, and Kyoko could only moan as the handsome Inuzuka filled her to overflowing yet again. The scalding hot fluid soon seeped from the club owner's slit, finding no room in a cavity that was already stretched to the limit by her partner's ample assets.

Knowing that the club owner had business to attend to, the brown-haired hunk withdrew himself from his soon-to-be boss, his magnificent still-rigid pole glistening from the generous coating of their mixed secretions. He watched haughtily as Kyoko slid to the floor as she tried to catch her breath. She was flushed and looked somewhat dazed, but overall, she looked very satisfied.

Kiba looked around for something to clean himself with. He was about to resort to using the edge of his shirt and just tucking it later when the raven-haired woman gestured to a door, which the ninja surmised to be the bathroom. "You okay with it?" he asked, to which the woman merely nodded. He shrugged and opened the door. He was correct; it was a bathroom, and a rather luxurious one at that with a large tub and a shower with adjustable temperature settings, ambience music and lighting, adjustable water velocity and all that crap. The onyx-eyed jōnin did not care for it very much, though, and proceeded to take a quick cold shower, just one that would get rid of the stench of sweat and the stickiness he had in certain places. In less than five minutes, he was out of the shower and drying himself with one of the many towels made available there. He did not bother to cover himself. After all, he had just fucked the woman senseless for over a quarter of a day without pause; modesty was certainly out the window.

"Does that thing  _ever_  go limp? Over six hours and countless orgasms have passed yet you're still hard!" he heard Kyoko's disembodied voice say. He looked around and quickly spotted the club owner seated behind her desk and regarding his rock-hard monster of a cock with interest. She was already dressed up and looked as if nothing had happened.

He smiled impishly and pumped the pillar of solid flesh a few times. "Why not find out yourself? I bet you're a bit excited to find out just how long I can fuck and how many times I can cum before my cock needs to recharge," the ripped man answered.

Kyoko shuddered, and it wasn't from chills. She had clothed and made herself up while the Inuzuka was taking his shower and now appeared as if the entire mind-blowing six-hour marathon had never happened. Kiba was silently impressed and wondered vaguely if the woman had received training as a ninja, for no ordinary woman could have accomplished such a feat. They usually took forever to get ready, based on his experience.

Kyoko had to use all her might to tear her gaze from the majestic organ jutting out proudly from Kiba's glorious body. She produced a scroll from one of the drawers and started writing. "Tempting," she replied with a very subtle tremble of desire in her voice, not looking at the naked stud ambling around her office, "but I'm afraid I'll have to pass. I have fallen behind schedule." The dog-nin faked a pout as he reached for his pants, perfectly aware that the ridiculous gesture was seen by nobody. "Another time, perhaps," the older woman finished.

"I look forward to it," the ebony-eyed man replied as he buttoned his shirt.

"I suppose it goes without saying that you're hired."

"I expected as much," Kiba replied. "That my contract?" Kyoko nodded without looking away from the parchment and continued writing. The tall jōnin allowed himself to take a seat on one of the couches, making an effort not to sit on any remnants of his and Kyoko's activities. He wasn't able to savor the softness of the cushion as after just a couple of minutes, the club owner signalled Kiba to approach her table. He swiftly crossed the room and took a seat on one of the chairs in front of Kyoko's desk. She handed him the contract and the dog-nin began to read its contents.

The woman had exquisite handwriting, and as such, the ninja had no difficulty reading the contents of the paper. As Platinum King, he would be entitled to first-class lodging in the building's third floor, it seemed. He would have to share the large, multiple-bedroom suite with the other two kings, though—a fact that Kiba didn't mind. What he  _was_  worried about was Sakura's living arrangements. He was concerned at how their separation would affect the mission for it required frequent communication. He was also concerned of how this physical barrier could affect his currently fragile relationship with the woman. Sighing mentally, he pushed the thoughts aside for a moment and read on. He would think of a plan later. 'Hmm, the club shall pay for the electricity, food, water… Kyoko can call on any of the kings whenever she wants a good fuck… Shows on Tuesdays, Fridays and Saturdays… Security keys… Anti-venereal-disease jutsu and regular sterility seal placement care of medical-nin…' the handsome man swept through the paragraphs quickly but without sacrificing understanding. When he saw the salary, he was unable to suppress a mild hitch in his breath. From the corner of his eye, he saw Kyoko smirk. 'Holy smokes! This is almost as much as an A-rank or even some S-rank missions!' he mentally sputtered in disbelief. For a couple of seconds, he seriously considered leaving his profession.

"Just sign over there." Kyoko's hand glided over the paper and pointed to a blank area. She handed him a pen.

'Yeah! Infiltration successful!' the dog-nin said to himself as he scribbled a fake signature. This was it—he had successfully completed the first part of the mission. Now, for the next step, he had to make sure that his cover wouldn't be blown and that he would have to perform well enough to get this Miyako to like, no,  _want_  him enough to hire him. 'Simple enough,' he thought cockily.

"Okay, then," said the voluptuous woman as she picked up the scroll. She examined it briefly and when she decided that the ink was dry enough, she rolled the paper and placed it amongst other scrolls—other contracts, Kiba deduced. "You can move in tonight, say seven o'clock? To avoid any friction, I shall instruct the guards to aid Sano in packing up so that he'll have left before you arrive. You start on Tuesday, so rest up."

"You know I don't need to."

"Ah, that I do," Kyoko replied with a mischievous smile. "Since it'll be your debut, there will be a… welcoming activity."

One of the handsome man's brows arched.

"It'll be fun, trust me," the dark-haired woman said enigmatically, giggling beneath a silken kimono sleeve. The brunet just shrugged in response. "Well," the club owner said as she extended a hand, "it was…  _extremely_  pleasurable to have done business with you." Kiba shook her hand firmly and followed her as she went to the door. "I'll check up on you in the evening."

The door swung open, and Kyoko was greeted by the image of a smirking Haruno Sakura. "That was quick, Jin," she mocked, "Having stamina problems?"

The older woman quickly came to Kiba's defense. "It was I who chose to cease our… negotiations, not he. We would have… negotiated far longer if only I had the time. I'm sure Jin would have been more than able to… rise to the challenge."

Kyoko may have been fooled by the brunette's acting, but Kiba, with his superb senses coupled with ninja training, was able to see, if only for a split-second, the image of the medical-nin staring blankly into space. His mind was quick to figure out what had happened. He mentally cursed himself a thousand times over and shot her an apologetic look. Her features hardened ever so briefly, berating him for going out of character. He paid her no heed. He would sooner risk setting Kyoko off rather than risk losing the emerald-eyed beauty.

"Kyoko-san, if I could ask you a favor..." Kiba began. The club owner turned slightly to face the dog-nin, allowing the kunoichi to give the latter an "it's too early for that" look. "I know it's been stated in the contract that she's not allowed to, but could you possibly make an exception so that Mikoto can bunk in with us kings in the third floor?" the tall man continued. Sakura inwardly sighed in exasperation. "She's been my manager of sorts for some time now and I owe it to her to have at least the same treatment that I'm having," the dog-nin finished.

The club owner placed a hand on her chin. She was clearly against the medical-nin staying with the kings for several reasons, but she also didn't want to risk losing what could be a gold mine. Kiba went behind her and pushed his muscular body against hers. He began rubbing his hard length against her backside through the fabric of his pants. He leaned in. "Please?" he whispered breathily into her ear, "I would really appreciate it."

Kyoko could not deny the man what he pleased, particularly when he was rubbing against her so enticingly. As soon as she nodded her assent, though, the tall man pulled away. "There shall be no… indecent activities up there, though," she said sternly as soon as the friction-induced daze had evaporated, "If you want to engage in such activities, do them elsewhere. All of the rules that the kings follow when dwelling in the living quarters upstairs shall apply to her as well, got it?" She looked alternately between the two brown-haired individuals, both of whom muttered their concurrence. The older woman left briefly and returned with a brush and Kiba's contract. She reopened the roll of paper and asked Sakura to place her own signature immediately below the dog-nin's. The medical-nin did as she was told and before long, the parchment was once again rolled up, ready to be placed in the contract pile once more.

It was at this point that the dog-nin noted the presence of a rather good-looking man next to Sakura. The man's azure orbs were very observant. ' _Too_  observant,' Kiba decided. He was apparently so perceptive that it only took him but a split-second to notice the brown-haired jōnin's awareness of his vigilance. He was quick to shift his stance and offered a hand. "Name's Kai," he muttered, confirming Kiba's earlier assumption. "If you'll be living upstairs, it would mean that you've been named a king and that Sano's out."

"Jin," Kiba answered as he shook hands with Kai, "I hope we don't get off on the wrong foot just because a buddy of yours will have to leave."

Kai withdrew his hand and shrugged. "Well, that's the way things go in this business. Besides, I never really got along with him as much as I have with Kyosuke," he said with an air of nonchalance, "Way too uptight."

"There'll be time for pleasantries later," Kyoko interrupted, "Kai, be a dear and inform Kyosuke and Sano of the latest developments. As for me, I have business to attend to, so if you'll excuse me, I have to do some freshening up before I leave for a meeting." Kyoko bowed gracefully and turned to enter her office-slash-living quarters with an elegant sweep of her kimono. "Oh, and Jin," she said before finally entering, catching the jōnin's attention, "I would like to… talk with you again as soon as possible. Perhaps once you have moved in upstairs?" Sakura understood the message immediately and inwardly smirked at the woman's sexual appetite. "Ah, and bring the other two kings as well so that we can have a… group discussion." The club owner hid a faint blush underneath her kimono sleeve and giggled before taking the last few steps past the threshold.

It took the former pinkette all her might not to faint on the spot with the incredibly erotic picture the voluptuous club owner's last statement conjured. Inner Sakura had far less discipline and was floating unconscious on a pool of her own blood secondary to a massive nosebleed.

"Well," Kai spoke, breaking the silence brought about by the ebony-haired woman's departure, "I suppose I'll be going. It'll take Sano a while to pack up, even with Kyoko-san's men helping him, so I'd better tell him right now. It's been a pleasure meeting both of you. I'll see you later." He gave the twosome a small wave before jogging ahead.

After a few moments, the brunette spoke, "C'mon, we have a lot of packing to do." She did not turn to look at him.

Before Kiba could even reply, Sakura was already walking towards the other side of the hallway. He scratched his head a little. "Oh boy," he muttered under his breath. He walked briskly to catch up, but allowed Sakura to be a bit ahead. He was quite sure she didn't want to walk by his side at the moment.


	9. Part 7

"Okay, I understand that you're supposed to be all materialistic and shit, but this is just ridiculous." The dog-nin was navigating through the halls  _The Three Kings_  and was having quite a difficult time doing so.

Prior to their arrival at the cheap inn a few hours back, Sakura had mumbled something about going somewhere to get props for the mission. She had told him to go ahead and had promised to be back at around half-past-six so that they wouldn't be late for Kyoko's invitation. Kiba had shrugged and did as he was told. Upon arrival, he had entered the dilapidated bathroom, took a quick shower and decided to crouch at a corner to rinse the crisp, cum-covered corner of his shirt. He was taken aback when he came out of the bathroom to find a small heap of… girly stuff on one corner of the room with the medical-nin nowhere in sight. When she did return at around 6:20 PM, she was carrying another handful of bags, wallets, clothes and paper bags. "Oh, I need these," she had said, her eyes twinkling, "Have to stay in-character, you know? And because you're supposed to be my slave of sorts, you'll have to carry all of these for me." Kiba almost let out a whimper, but caught himself, his broad shoulders slumping as he proceeded to his significantly smaller pile of things to find something to wear.

So came to be Kiba's current challenge. Despite his immense strength, superb reflexes and impressive coordination skills, the ribbons, tassels and scarves just seemed to have lives of their own, swinging and going places that would further obscure his view. He took a quick glance at the brown-haired woman to his left. She was limited to a couple of hand bags. 'Kami, is this her punishment for earlier?' the hunky jōnin mentally whined and recalled the hint of malice in her eyes a prior to their departure. 'Yup, definitely the penalty for the foul,' he declared. 'I would've wanted a kinkier means of chastisement,' he thought, feeling his perpetual erection pulse in delight as he imagined Sakura in a leather swimsuit with a whip. He chuckled lightly, 'Then again, that wouldn't be much of a punishment.'

The pair walked past the "corridor of princes," as Sakura labeled it, then proceeded to climb stairs, the brown-haired man moving forward like a centenarian with severe osteoarthritis.

"Finally!" Kiba openly grunted after reaching the top of the flight. He unceremoniously dumped a few of the bags right outside the ornate double door, earning him an irate look from the brown-haired beauty.

"Hey, you didn't have to drop them like that, you know? I actually spent my own money for those."

The handsome jōnin smirked, "What a great way to justify a shopping spree."

Sakura's cheeks assumed a pinkish hue. She cleared her throat and noted, "Anyway, let's just go in. I ran into Kai and Kyosuke while I was shopping earlier and they told me they had some stuff for us." She raised her hand to knock but was interrupted by a query.

"Hey, I never did get to ask you why you were with that guy, earlier," the dog-nin asked, his eyes narrowing in askance.

The medical-nin shrugged, "I accidentally bumped into Kai after you went off to screw Kyoko senseless." She paused a little as she recounted that smoldering encounter. She was quick to notice her distraction, though, and continued narrating, "He asked me to join him and the other two kings play video games. I said yes. Is there a problem with that?" She crossed her arms and assumed a challenging stance.

Kiba's eyes narrowed even further, obviously noting the pause. "No," he replied, "It was a very apt choice for your… character. Also, it would be advantageous to us if you got along with my co-workers."

'It's good to know that he realizes where I'm coming from,' the medical-nin thought.

"Besides, flirting with hung and handsome hunks can't be all that bad for you, right?" the dog-nin with a tone that did not suit well with the hokage's apprentice.

'Or not,' Sakura added mentally. She huffed. "What are you getting at?" she challenged, her irritation building, "You know very well why I acted the way I did. The… situation called for it." She knew well to be vague in her terms, just in case unbidden listeners were in cloaked attendance.

The well-built man mirrored the brunette's stance in an attempt to look intimidating, crossing his muscular arms over his broad and chiseled chest. "And there was nothing else there?" he inquired, a brown brow arching.

"Of course not!"

Kiba did not seem convinced. 'How can you convince him when you haven't even convinced yourself,' the medical-nin's inner self butt in.

'What? You're being ridiculous,' the former pinkette retorted.

Inner Sakura rolled her eyes, 'If you could look at me in the eye, though we both know you can't 'cause, well, duh, I'm, well, you know…' The outer self snorted at her imaginary self's incoherence. 'You get my point. You're a genius, right? Could you hypothetically look me in the eye and tell me that you felt nothing for Kai; hell, even Kyosuke for that matter.'

'Why are the two of you so fixated on this!?' Sakura inquired.

'Why won't you answer the question?' the imaginary being countered.

"Hey, you're spacing out," the hunky ninja noted, "Are you arguing with your inn—"

"One at a time, please!"

"Told you I heard something," a third voice joined in, snapping both ninja into attention. They had apparently not noticed that a certain blue-eyed man had opened the door from the other side. He was staring at the pair, his eyes speaking of amusement. "Why 'one at a time,' Mikoto?" he inquired.

'How long has he been listening?' Sakura gulped. "Er, I kinda have moments like that. You know, arguing with yourself and stuff. I hope you don't get the impression that I'm really schizophrenic or something."

"Schiza-what?" Kai blurted out. The emerald-eyed woman could almost see question marks materializing from thin air.

'Way to go!' Inner Sakura sarcastically cheered, 'Big medical terms really make you  _less_  suspicious, smart girl!'

'Zip it!' she inwardly exclaimed. "Ah, crazy, I mean," she explained to the confused man.

"Oh," he said, enlightened. "Anyway, come on in," he invited, stepping aside to give the pair a better view of the inside. The medical-nin obliged, and was promptly blown away the moment she stepped in.

The place was  _huge_  and had a theme similar to the main entertainment area below. 'Black, navy blue and silver,' she noted, 'So sleek and masculine, with an air of sophistication.' There was no clear-cut "receiving area" to speak of, as the door immediately led to the entertainment area, where a couple of large leather sofas and a central glass table were located. An enormous, flat-screen TV was hung on the wall opposite the sofas. Underneath the TV was a teenage video game geek's fantasy. Every imaginable gaming console of the present generation was there, as well as a stack of the latest titles, all original and in pristine condition. Media players of all sorts were also present.

Sakura went a bit further in and got a glimpse of the elliptical dinner table, which could accommodate quite a number of people. It led directly to the kitchen, of which she had no view of at the moment. A lingering scent made her conclude that it had just been used. 'And whoever used it is pretty good,' she thought, her mouth watering at the delicious smell of fresh tomatoes, bacon and chili, 'They must have a private chef, too.'

Following her line of vision, the azure-eyed stud spoke, "I cooked some pasta a while ago for you guys. Kyosuke actually just wanted to have pizza and beer delivered, but I said this was something special, so I insisted and dragged him along to buy the ingredients a while ago." He turned to Sakura and smiled, "That's when we ran into you."

"Smells nice," the medical-nin commented. Jin nodded, giving Kai a thumbs-up. The Silver King blushed a little and smiled.

"Anyway, we have a small makeshift gym there," Kai continued, pointing to an open area with a lot of weights and a workout bench, "and those are the rooms." Sakura's viridian orbs followed the raven-haired man's pointing finger to the far end of the flat. There was a narrow corridor with four doors, two on each side. "They're all pretty much of the same size, except for one, which is a bit smaller. Sano used to occupy the farthest one so you can use that, Jin."

"Oh, I will, as soon as I can get these inside," Kiba muttered, staring at the daunting pile outside the door. "Care to give me a hand?" Kai looked incredulously at Sakura, then chuckled and went to help.

It was at this time that the brunette noted that the blue-eyed hunk was wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. Her eyes followed his form, marveling silently as Kai's ripped body flexed deliciously and became damp with sweat as he helped Kiba carry her things inside.

"Mikoto," she heard. Her eyes were quick to deviate as she knew exactly who spoke. She found herself looking at the dog-nin, who, in turn, was giving her a disapproving look. She just shrugged and decided to just look elsewhere.

That elsewhere just happened to be where Kyosuke was standing and openly masturbating.

Sakura's breath hitched, drawing all three mens' attention.

"Er, don't mind him," Kai muttered, "He never wears anything in here. I've tried talking to him many times, but that's just the way he is. I've learned to ignore him."

' _Ignore_  him!? How can you ignore  _that_!?' Inner Sakura screeched before promptly fainting and drowning in a pool of blood from yet another massive nosebleed. She's been having a lot of those lately. The medical-nin was actually somewhat concerned that her inner self just might actually die from one of them in the near future.

The blond stud walked over and laid on one of the sofas. He looked at the brunette and asked, "So, how do you like it?" gesturing to the flat with one hand, his other hand continuously stroking his hard, eleven-inch cock. Sakura was quick to sense the twofold implication of the question.

'Oh, I like it  _plenty_ ,' Inner Sakura growled seductively, eyeing both Kai's sweaty torso and Kyosuke's pulsing pleasure pole.

"It's okay," the outer self managed to say despite a growing blush.

"Good," he said, smirking. He gave his cock an appreciative glance before looking back seductively at the flushed medical-nin.

"By the way, Kyoko-san did tell you that we're supposed to go to her as soon as you've arrived, right?" the blue-eyed king asked.

"Yeah, she did," the dog-nin replied.

"Well, we have to go there wearing… special things," the green-eyed king informed. Kai jogged back to the rooms, apparently to retrieve something. "Hey, can you get mine too!?" Kyosuke yelled after him. The black-haired hunk mumbled something about laziness, but obliged nonetheless. He came back a few seconds later and tossed a small black article to both Kyosuke and Kiba.

"We have to wear  _only_ these when we go there," Kai explained, a faint blush formed on his cheeks as he gave the brunette a quick glance. The dog-nin inspected the piece of cloth.

It was a pair of tiny bikini briefs made of a very thin, black, pantyhose-like material.

Inner Sakura fainted again.

"Fair enough," Kiba said. He started stripping where he stood, throwing his clothes onto the sofa that Kyosuke was not on. When his thirteen-inch cock sprang free, the former Platinum King whistled appreciatively.

"You go commando too? Cool!" he hooted. "Look at the size of that thing! That's gotta be about a foot, right Kai?"

'Hmm, when did he shave?' the medical-nin mentally asked, noting the dog-nin's current lack of pubic hair. She knew that this was common practice among porn stars, having watched a few adult films herself. 'Trimming the underbrush makes the tree appear taller,' she recalled the axiom. It seemed to work for all those men, and it certainly did for Kiba. She never thought it could be possible, but the jōnin's monstrous fuckstick looked even larger. Her love tunnel went into spasms, seemingly fuming at the fact that it had not been stretched and filled to the brim by that colossal piece of man-meat for the longest time.

The dark-eyed stud pumped his massive tool a few times. "Thirteen inches, actually," he declared smugly. "Why? Wanna have some of this?" he teased.

Both kings grimaced. "Nah," the blond said, "Kai and I go exclusively for the ladies. Sano'd probably take you up on that offer. He fucks anyone, really. I'm sure he'd be more than happy to take that up his ass."

Kyosuke stood up and wore the article that Kai provided, his cock so huge that it threatened to rip the flimsy piece of cloth. He had chosen to point the hard meat to the right, so that it remained teasingly under the see-through material. Because of the size of his member, though, the last few inches peeked over the edge of the waistband. Sakura looked over to Kiba and saw that he chose to imitate what the green-eyed man did with his package.

"Hey Kai, get rid of that thing already. Kyoko-san's waiting," Kyosuke told the dark-haired hunk, pointing at his boxers. When the latter fidgeted, the green-eyed hunk began to tease him, "Hey, Mikoto's gonna see your dick one way or another, so there's no point in being modest now. What? Are you conscious that Jin here's got a much bigger cock?"

At the mention of being insecure, Kai's face hardened and he pulled down his boxers in one swift motion. 'The blond's right, boy,' Inner Sakura mewled, 'You've got nothing to be ashamed of.'

"C'mon," Kyosuke called, walking over to the door. "Later, Mikoto. Just chow down on the food. We might not be back until past midnight." He looked at the well-endowed dog-nin, "Have you eaten?"

Kiba shook his head. "Don't worry, I'll manage."

"Suit yourself," the blond man said, shrugging. The trio gave Sakura a small wave before walking past the threshold.

And they were gone.

The medical-nin slumped onto one of the sofas, hyperventilating. "Kami…" she managed to say, her emerald eyes dark with lust. "I need a shower!" she declared before dashing off into one of the rooms, not caring whose it was, stripping naked and blasting herself numb with ice-cold water. Despite the freezing droplets, the images of the three men's enormous members, all rock-hard and straining against the thin black fabric, persistently flashed before her eyes, making her ache for release. Eventually, she gave in to the need that throbbed at the apex of her thighs. A shaking finger found itself at her heated nether lips, causing her to gasp. As she continued to pleasure herself, she silently wished that she would not revert to that self-stimulating addict she had become that time she first set eyes on the dog-nin's goods, both for the mission's sake, as well as for her own health and sanity.

* * *

"Damn it!" Sakura panted as she gave her clit a good pinch.

She had not wished hard enough earlier that night, it seemed.

This was the third time that she had awoken, feeling impossibly randy and hot, her love tunnel demanding to be filled by a thick and hard cock. She frowned at her self-control, silently cursing the three gifted men, who were probably engaged in an elaborate orgy with Kyoko at the moment, for turning her into this… cock-craving slut.

'Oh no,' Inner Sakura moaned, 'You didn't just mention an orgy…' Wanton images came one after another, eventually forming a scenario so lewd it could win an adult film award.

_Kyoko lay face down on a bed, sandwiched between Kiba and Kai's sweaty, muscular bodies, their cocks wedged deep into her pussy and ass. At the same time, Kyosuke was kneeling in front of her, his eleven-inch hardness sliding into her expert mouth. The three men thrust powerfully with reckless abandon, grunting and flexing their god-like bodies as they spear her body with their enormous, rock-hard pleasure poles again and again. They pick up the pace, the three kings' ripped bodies tightening as they approached their peaks, their thrusts becoming erratic and wild._

_At exactly the same time, Kiba, Kai and Kyosuke withdraw and let out animalistic roars as they cum, their glistening fucksticks pulsing as bursts of creamy semen erupt from the delicious heads. They cum like geysers, their manly essences flying into the air, with Kiba's trademark twenty-or-more-foot cumshot crashing hard against the ceiling and the farthest walls because of its sheer power. Kai's cumshot is spectacular in its own right, reaching a good eight to ten feet and splattering onto the walls and floor. Kyosuke's cumshot is the weakest of the three, though nothing to be ashamed of, reaching good three to four feet before landing onto Kyoko's undulating form. All three cum a lot, with Kiba cumming the most, as expected, followed by Kyosuke. What the Golden King lacks in power, apparently, he makes up for in volume. The three hover over the older woman's form covered in the fruits of each others' loins, clearly not minding one bit._

_Kyoko mewls as she rubs the kings' cum all over herself, reveling in the splendid display of virility. She looks over at the three sex gods, their shiny, sweat-soaked and cum-covered bodies glistening in the wake of their fantastic and feral fuckfest. She looks down coyly, finding all three men still rock-hard and ready for yet another round. She gives them an inviting look, and they start all over again._

The floodgates in Sakura's sacred triangle broke open, the imaginary triple-king orgasm seemingly too scalding to bear even for one with a will as resolute as the medical-nin's. She screeched at the top of her lungs, taking comfort from the fact that each room was soundproof. She thrashed wildly, her body contorting as she rode out the waves of pleasure that rolled from the very core of her being. Her juices seeped onto her fingers and sheets, adding to the mess that was already there. As her peak subsided, she slumped into the pillows and sighed. She searched tiredly for the alarm clock. "12:07," she muttered tiredly, whining into the sheets.

In the past three hours she had touched herself thrice already. Her sleep was broken at several points and she did not feel rested at all. She was starting to worry that this was the beginning of something that could interfere with the mission, as the fatigue may cause dulling of reflexes and loss of concentration. 'I have to think of some way to control this urge,' she thought. "This is all  _his_  fault," she grumbled into the pillow, pertaining to a certain brown-haired sex god. If only Kiba hadn't shown her just how much pleasure a man's body can offer, she wouldn't have turned into this bottomless pit of lust.

'How about just imagining Kitaro in a two-piece bathing suit,' offered her inner self. 'That should be disgusting enough to put a giant steel lid on that "bottomless pit" of yours.'

The brunette laughed out loud. "Right," she managed to say in between the giggles, "that could help." Imagining the small, pot-bellied man with awfully thin arms and legs in female swimwear was a potent turn-off, it seemed. Still, she had to get used to being in the company of three hung, impossibly good-looking men. 'That's much easier said than done,' she mentally ranted.

'You'll figure something out. I'm sure of it.'

The former pinkette hummed at her inner self's confidence. She yawned and stretched lazily on the fluffy bed, her earth-shattering release draining much of her energy. Just then, she heard her door open.

She whispered, her back towards him, "You should be in your room. Kyoko warned us not to—"

The dog-nin shushed her. She felt the soft mattress under her yield under the hunky jōnin's substantial mass. Gently, he placed himself flush against her back, the hard planes of his body enveloping her smooth yet firm curves entirely. She felt his velvet hardness settle itself between the cheeks of her rump, throbbing and enormous as ever. Somehow, though, she knew that the hard rod wasn't looking for action at the moment.

She took a deep breath and smelled the fragrant scent of sandalwood. "The soap must be hell expensive," she said softly, earning her a chuckle.

"Well, most of the stuff in this place is," the hard-bodied jōnin replied, his deep voice rumbling as he buried his face in her hair.

The brunette blushed. "Don't," she warned, "I stink."

The dog-nin inhaled deeply. "Nonsense," he said, "You could hide in a crowd of a million shadow clones and I'd single you out. This is the most wonderful scent in the five great nations."

The medical-nin smiled and felt her insides get all giddy, then asked jokingly, "Hey, how about the smaller countries?"

"Okay, in the world, then." Sakura sighed as she felt a muscular arm embrace her.

"You're pretty early," the medical-nin noted. "Having stamina problems?" She smirked a little at the recycled line.

"Have I ever?" the brown-haired hunk replied smugly, rubbing his huge erection against the cleft that was formed between cheeks the former pinkette's shapely ass as if to reinforce the legend that was his staying power. "Kyoko says she doesn't stay awake past twelve. Beauty rest and all that crap," the hung jōnin narrated languidly. He took another deep breath and sniggered. "You've touched yourself many times tonight."

The addressed blushed and shifted uncomfortably. 'Curse that nose of his,' she thought. She felt him hug her tighter, his chiseled body pressing itself harder against hers.

"I hope you were thinking of me while you were doing it…"

A blade of guilt wedged itself deeply into Sakura's heart, 'Well, it wasn't  _exclusively_  for you.'

"…but I won't get angry if that's not the case."

'What!?' Sakura craned her neck awkwardly in an attempt to look at the handsome man behind her.

Kiba sighed. "Listen," he began, "I can't stop you from lusting over other men. It's a natural reaction. We can't control our hormones, after all. What I  _can_ do is make you touch yourself more while thinking of  _me_  than while thinking of them, and that you feel more than just lust when you do."

"Idiot," she said as her face warmed, "I already do."

Kiba hummed his concurrence and hugged her even tighter. "It's the same for me. I won't lie. I find Kyoko pretty attractive, but beyond that, I feel nothing. I swear. If the mission didn't require it, I wouldn't have laid a finger on her."

Despite the crudeness of his terms, the tenderness in his voice alone assured her that he spoke no lie. He hugged her more tightly. "I like to keep things intimate," he muttered out of the blue.

"What?"

"I like to keep things intimate," the man repeated, "I'd take candle-lit dinners at home over fancy dinners in restaurants any day. Besides, the waitresses would probably bug me to death. As for the sterility thing, I—"

"You don't have to explain yourself," the kunoichi said softly, "I know you didn't mean to upset me. I just got a little paranoid. I'm really sorry for what I said and did. Maybe a part of me still couldn't believe someone like you would pick someone like me. I mean, look at you. You can have any woman you want, and yet—"

"What's so unbelievable about me picking you? You're beautiful, powerful, intelligent, caring…"

The emerald-eyed woman's heart fluttered as adjectives of praise kept rolling off her lover's tongue.

"I've already said it," the Inuzuka said in a firm tone, "I love you, and don't you ever doubt it."

Sakura felt the ebony-haired hunk's lips touch her shoulder blade.

"So, are we good?"

"Yeah, we're good."

A sigh of relief, then a pause.

"Kiba…"

"Er, Mikoto, who's Ki—"

"The room's soundproof and there are no spying jutsu. I checked."

"Oh."

Another pause.

"Kiba…"

"Hmm?"

"Make love to me."

"But—"

"There are only two things that would tell Kyoko that we're fucking like rabbits up here: the amount of cum you ejaculate during your performances, and the stains we'll make. We both know the first one's not a problem. As for the second one, I know a decontaminating jutsu."

"So why didn't you use that jutsu back then?" Kiba said, recalling that day when Tsunade summoned Sakura, prematurely ending their ten-day fuckfest. "I actually got a little tired scrubbing everything, you know? Ceilings aren't exactly a breeze to clean."

"Hey, I was in a hurry. It wasn't just Ino or Naruto who summoned me, it was the  _hokage_ ," Sakura answered somewhat defensively.

"Still, I'm sure the jutsu wouldn't take too long to execute," the well-endowed dog-nin grumbled. He was quick to put on a mischievous smile, though, "I suppose I'll just have to make double the mess and have  _you_  clean it."

Before Sakura could even argue, Kiba's colossal manhood was already buried to the hilt inside of her, stretching her to the limits. The massive organ pulsed delightfully inside her, the head bumping and pushing against what most men's assets can't even reach. She gasped, feeling his rock-hard eight-pack abs ripple as he began to spear her repeatedly with his thick pole of man-meat. The brown-haired stud's sharp and powerful thrusts caused her entire body to shake, her sweaty back sliding against the dog-nin's broad and muscular chest. Kami, she had missed the sensory overload that only Inuzuka Kiba's god-like body could deliver. As she felt her vagina being plowed viciously, she could not help but giggle a little as a thought crossed her mind.

Never in her life had she looked forward to cleaning up a huge mess.


	10. Part 8

Sakura awoke feeling strangely refreshed. From the orange glow at the edge of the curtains, she could tell that it was about sunrise. She looked at the clock for the second time that early morning and noted that she had but half an hour of sleep after she and her massively hung man had ceased their activities. 'I swear,' she thought kinkily, 'that cum of his must have rejuvenating properties or something.' She looked around for the traces of the said bodily fluid and promptly smirked. 'Boy, he wasn't kidding when he said he'd mess up the place.'

Kiba's cum was  _everywhere_ , which spoke a lot about the volume of his ejaculate given he only came four times in their four-hour sexual extravaganza. The medical-nin quivered a little at the memory of each of those cumshots.

As he approached each of his peaks, the gorgeous dog-nin would withdraw himself from her. He would grasp his glistening thirteen-inch cock, aim it at one part of the room and roar as a torrent of cum erupts from the depths of his inexhaustible loins. The first few shots would always splatter forcefully against the ceiling; the subsequent shots would be less spectacular, but certainly powerful enough to paint walls several feet away. Showing incredible control, the onyx-eyed ninja would direct his pulsing ramrod at several points, all the while in the middle of an earth-shattering orgasm, just to make sure that his cum claimed everything in the general direction at which he chose to let loose the floodgates of his virility.

'You have to admit, the mutt has an impressive way of marking his territory,' Inner Sakura commented. The outer self nodded as she sprang forth from her bed. She opened the curtains, allowing golden rays to enter her room.

Though her well-endowed lover's actions had left her own loins devoid of his hot seed, the breathtaking image of his ejaculation was more than enough compensation. For the Sakura, nothing compared to watching thirteen inches of thick and solid man-meat throb, spewing string after voluminous string of searing-hot cum dozens of feet into the air. Watching the physiology of Kiba's orgasm, the muscles of his loins and at the base of his colossal manhood as they pump his creamy semen from his indefatigable groin to the heavens, was something unrivaled.

She turned around and found on her bed the well-built body and the enormous cock that left her room a sticky, cum-soaked mess. She let her eyes travel from his peaceful and handsome face to his ripped and muscular body. Time and again, she found herself longing to place a hand on a well-developed arm and give it a good squeeze just to relish the hardness of the spun steel beneath the smooth and tanned skin. She looked on from his ripped chest and his washboard abs and onto that piece of heaven between his muscular thighs.

Under the morning sunlight, the massive organ looked ethereal as it rested on Kiba's hard abs, hard and ready as ever. She had seen the majestic column of rigid flesh many times already, yet still it did not fail to take her breath away. It was just superlative in every aspect—thirteen inches long, nine and three quarters inches in girth and hard as steel. The large head at the tip was flawless, as were the voluminous globes below. The slight and graceful u-curve added a sort of elegance and promised sensations like no other. The numerous veins running over its smooth and blemish-free skin only seemed to make it appear more delectable. The quantity of cum that erupts from it was, so to speak, the superfluous icing to a ridiculously large cake. Kiba shaving his pubic hair only seemed to magnify the already outrageous dimensions of his fuckstick. She wouldn't mind him shaving, she thought, as it only made her mouth water even more at the sight of his huge dick. It was as if the kami themselves used every last bit of their powers to create this masterpiece of a cock, then attaching it to a masterpiece of a man.

"He's just so… so…" the emerald-eyed beauty whispered, the word escaping her.

'Meaty,' completed her inner self.

"Yes," she whispered, "So meaty that I can't help but get another bite…"

Four fantastic cumshots from the man had left the room drenched. She wanted some for herself.

She walked slowly towards the sleeping man, the beast between his legs seemingly unaware of the hunger it was soon to sate. She hovered over the magnificent tool before taking it her hands, relishing its extreme hardness and thickness. Kiba shifted slightly in his sleep as Sakura held his massive pleasure pole in her hands. Since it had been only half an hour since hard meat was buried inside her weeping vagina, it was still amply lubricated. Slowly, she stroked the organ from base to tip with bother her hands, waking the behemoth's owner in the process.

"Ah," the hunk gasped, as Sakura's hands tightened around his cock. Since the owner was awake, there was no point for subtlety. She held the hard pillar straight up and perpendicular to the owner's magnificent body. Her hands worked like pistons on top of one another, sliding up and down furiously. She added some wrist action, her hands twisting around the voluminous shaft of Kiba's prized possession. She looked up and saw the Kiba's sweaty body arch and shake. He was at her mercy, and she liked the feeling.

For a few minutes, all that was heard was the dog-nin's moans and the sound of the Sakura's hands sliding up and down the thirteen slick inches of solid ninja cock. Feeling her arms start to tire, the medical-nin allowed chakra to flow into the muscles, rejuvenating them as she continued attacking the column of flesh. She bowed and began to lick the heavy orbs beneath the long and thick shaft.

"Ah, shit!" the jōnin cursed, the sensation unexpected, but not unwelcome.

The kunoichi continued from Kiba's balls and licked the underside of the thick shaft from base to tip, earning her yet another curse. She resumed pumping the shaft, her pace unrelenting.

"Sakura, suck my cock. I need to feel your mouth on my cock!" the ninja managed to say between moans of delight.

The brunette was more than happy to oblige. Her mouth was already watering for the huge piece of meat that she had been relentlessly pounding. Kiba's desire was mirrored as copious amounts of clear pre-cum leaked from the slit at the pinnacle of his enormous rod. She let both hands settle at the base of the the dog-nin's stiff shaft before engulfing the head in her mouth.

"Oh, kami! Oh, yes! Ah!" the brown-haired stud cried as overwhelming sensations converged at his cock.

Given Kiba's size, the curvaceous kunoichi only managed to engulf the meaty head and a small part of the shaft. She sucked hard and allowed the hard meat to glide in and out of her mouth, her sensuous lips caressing every vein it encountered. Her tongue swirled teasingly around the sensitive glans, frenulum and the underside of whatever part of the shaft she managed to swallow. What she couldn't put in her mouth, she stroked furiously in the same fashion as she did before—a sensuous wringing motion that brought the massive organ's owner infinite pleasure.

"Fuck!" the jōnin cursed, every fiber of his being on fire. Sakura's mouth was incredible, he thought. It was as if she had hungered forever and was going to suck every last drop of cum from his loins to address that hunger. He looked down and looked as she hungrily devoured his cock, her sweat-slicked brown hair sticking to her gorgeous face and felt his loins stir at the incredibly hot image.

Despite this, both ninja knew that the gifted jōnin was still far from orgasm. It usually took an hour of furious pounding before the pressure in the dog-nin's groin reached the breaking point.

An hour into the blowjob, impatience began to grow in the medical-nin. If a tight pussy or ass could only manage an hourly cumshot at best, what more could two hands and a mouth hope to accomplish? Hell, even his own much larger hands couldn't do the trick. She'd found out that he could masturbate for hours and that the hour-long session in the woods was actually truncated because of the excitement of being watched. Then she remembered. 'I  _have_  made him cum in less than an hour before!' she recalled. 'He came in around thirty minutes back in the examination room when I put chakra in my hands!'

She grinned evilly, a feat considering Kiba's thick cum cannon was still wedged in her mouth. Based on her calculations, Kiba takes roughly one and a half times longer to cum with a blowjob or handjob compared to vaginal or anal intercourse. Utilizing forty percent of her entire chakra reserve, as she had that day, makes Kiba cum in thirty minutes. Now that she had sucked and pumped his dick for an hour and didn't have Shizune waiting for her outside the door, she could make him cum in much less time. 'He'll cum in five minutes if I use eighty percent of my chakra."

'Way to go, girl,' her inner self hooted, 'Doing math while sucking a cock that big is quite a feat!' As soon as the number registered, however, she couldn't help but frown a little. 'Wait,  _eighty_  percent? Isn't that a bit much?'

'You know it's worth it!' came the swift reply. Mere milliseconds after, Kiba howled as the medical-nin's assault on his thirteen-inch organ seemed to multiply several times over.

The near-delirious dog-nin looked down and saw the faint glow on Sakura's hands and mouth as she viciously pumped and sucked on the enormous slab of meat between is thighs. "S-Sakura, that's fantastic! Ah!" he grunted, the magnified stimulation almost too much for his cock to bear.

In a few minutes, the dog-nin was writhing under the kunoichi's intense assault on his thick cum cannon. His breathing had become shallow and erratic. His muscles went into spasms. "I'm close, babe," he announced, "I'm gonna cum soon."

After another minute, Kiba's hips were off the bed. "Sakura! I'm… I'm…"

Sakura looked at her hung lover's face twisted in sweet agony. She felt the rigid column of flesh between her hands vibrate ever so slightly. 'He's about to blow his load!'

She ceased sucking and commanded fiercely. "Kneel at the edge of the bed!"

Despite being seconds away from ejaculating, the brown-haired stud was able to follow. He knelt, facing the sunlight and felt his battered cock whip around before being recaptured by his curvaceous lover in a firm grip. She knelt before him, pounding furiously.

"Cum!" Sakura commanded, "Give me your cum!"

Who was Kiba to deny his goddess? A deep growl escaped his mouth. He arched his back, thrust his hips forward and came, the pressure built at the base of his cock exploding. "I'm cumming! Ah! I'm cumming!" he howled, "Take it all, Sakura! All this cum is for you!"

The medical-nin felt the Kiba's rock-hard dick throb in her hands. The first spurt hit the center of her breasts powerfully, the hot cum recoiling so violently that it splattered everywhere. The hung man thrust his hips erratically into her hands as his thirteen-inch cannon continued to fire, shot after shot of his warm essence erupting forcefully from the tip.

Sakura trembled at the spectacular form of Inuzuka Kiba, his ripped and sweaty body glowing like bronze in the golden sun as it went into spasms in his rapture, the muscles in his loins and at the underside of the base of his shaft pumping sexily as a deluge of cum burst forth from the colossal, thirteen-inch slab of rock-hard man-meat between his thighs. The sunlight made his pearly white juice sparkle, almost making it appear as if he truly were a sex god who had descended onto the world of men and had decided to bestow his divine seed unto the world.

The kunoichi felt her love tunnel begin to seize, her handsome lover's orgasm drawing forth her own. 'Too hot! Kiba's just too damn sexy when he cums!' she mentally screeched as her walls went into a series of contractions. The current of bliss was strong and threatened to carry her away into oblivion. Luckily, she had Kiba's cock to hold on to. She grasped the ejaculating man's gigantic fuckstick as if her life depended on it, relishing the fruits of over an hour of labor.

After what seemed like an eternity, Kiba's orgasm ended, as did Sakura's. He sank back into the bed, his magnificent rod hard as ever and glistening from his most recent torrential release. As his breathing began to even out, the brown-haired stud looked down at the woman who led him to his most recent release, the woman he loved so dearly. She was hunched over at the bed's edge, her head on the mattress. She continued stroking his stiff and sensitized member lightly, almost absentmindedly. That she was covered in his seed sent a surge of heat within him that made his cock jerk a little, the hulking appendage seemingly itching for yet another round. He brushed it off, however, aware of just how much effort his green-eyed goddess put just to make him cum.

"Good morning, gorgeous," he greeted, still a little out of breath from his phenomenal peak.

Sakura hummed, a sign of reciprocation.

"If I'm not mistaken, that's only the second time you've used that on me," the dog-nin said as he began to play with her hair. "It must take a lot out of you."

"Yeah, it does," the kunoichi replied, "No thanks to that outrageous stamina of yours."

The handsome jōnin chuckled. "What can I say? I'm built to last." In one swift motion, the hard-bodied man sat up and lifted the kunoichi as if she weighed nothing. He laid her next to him, hugged her fiercely and kissed her.

It was deep and sensuous, their tongues lashing between the moist caverns of their mouths. It wasn't a fight for dominance, but rather a soft caress. Kiba didn't mind tasting his dick and pre-cum in her mouth; neither did he mind his muscular torso being smeared by the plenteous cum on Sakura's body. He regularly sucks his own cock, after all, and gets covered in his own spunk when he aims his cumshot straight up, so the sensation was far from foreign.

"Thanks," said the raven-eyed man after they broke the kiss.

Sakura giggled. "Believe me, it was just as much for me as it was for you," she replied honestly. "I got jealous of the room, see?" she continued, gesturing to the cum-drenched dwelling. "I wanted some cum for myself."

"Hmm, can't get enough of my cum, huh?" the well-endowed ninja teased.

The medical-nin flushed. "It's your fault. You're just so hot when you cum."

"Oh, so it's more for the act of cumming than the actual cum?" he continued teasing.

"Oh, don't try to play dumb!" the kunoichi retorted, "You  _know_  I love seeing the physiology of ejaculation. It also doesn't hurt that I see the processes on such a… large specimen."

"That I do," the gorgeous jōnin said, playfully pinching Sakura's nose. The kunoichi was quick to move to swat it off, but the brunet was far quicker than she. His hand was already gone before her hand got there. The result was a self-inflicted nose injury and a guffawing dog-nin.

The motions caused Kiba's massive erection to slide deliciously against the kunoichi's clit, eliciting a gasp from both ninja. Their eyes met, smoldering with passion.

"You know," the perpetually aroused stud began, "the room got four cumshots while you only got one. I could hardly call that fair."

"I know," the brunette replied, gasping as the hung hunk began littering her body with light kisses, "but you'd better get back to your room. We don't want to give Kyoko a reason to fire you." Kiba sighed, knowing the importance of his role in the mission. He traced Sakura's sensuous lips one more time before getting up from the bed.

The moment one of his feet reached the carpet, he sensed a waning dampness and promptly chuckled. "Kami, I really did soak the damn place," he whispered, amused and proud at the same time.

As he walked to the door, avoiding the plentiful stains on the fuzzy cloth, he looked back and asked, "Your chakra's significantly less. Just how much did you use to make me cum?"

"Around eighty percent," the kunoichi replied succinctly.

Kiba whistled at the number and shook his head. "You're crazy," he said.

"You make me do crazy things, Inuzuka Kiba."

"Maybe I'll get my turn to do something crazy sometime later," the jōnin thought out loud as he approached threshold. He gave the lounging beauty and small wave. "Later," he said softly, and he was gone.

Sakura buried her face into the cum-laden sheets. Kami, how was she going to focus on the damn mission when she had an irresistible hunk of a man around!?

It only took a few steps before Kiba ran into company.

A certain blue-eyed king had apparently gotten himself a carton of milk from the kitchen and was on his way back to his room when he happened to cross paths with the naked jōnin. With the dog-nin sporting a massive, glistening erection and a cum-smeared torso while walking away from Sakura's room, it was pretty easy to deduce the man's recent activities.

The two men stared silently at each other for a while, before Kai raised both hands and spoke in a whisper, "I saw nothing."

The dog-nin felt the corners of his mouth curve up into a grin. "Thanks," he whispered back.

"Better get to your room," the sapphire-eyed king warned, "Kyosuke usually wakes up all horny at around this time. He would walk around while jacking off before going back to sleep." He noticed the look of confusion on the brunet's face and shook his head, "I know, he's got pretty weird jack-off rituals, but I've gotten used to them."

"Right." At that, Kiba proceeded to his room, leaving Kai standing in front of the brunette's room.

A soft click and the Silver King knew that the brunet had taken his leave. His eyes found the emerald-eyed beauty's door and stared at it for a while. He took a sip of milk from the carton and found that it left a bitter taste in his mouth. 'Heh, knowing that the girl you like just slept with another man can leave such an aftertaste,' he thought.

Despite his better judgment, he approached the door and placed a palm against it. His vivid imagination invoked an image of the lovely lady lying naked on her bed, an image that stirred the monster between his thighs into near-instantaneous rigidity.

He shook his head at his own libido. "Damn it," he muttered, a defeated smile gracing his handsome face. His chances of hooking up with this particular girl were close to nil. He headed for his room.

Kai had an early morning date with his hands, and it seemed that the carton of milk would find some use other than for nutrition.


	11. Part 9

Sakura popped a small slice of chicken in her mouth. "Hmm, not bad at all! Spicy, with just the right amount of acid," she noted as she idly observed her surroundings. The kunoichi had decided to tour the locale that warm Monday morning; "surveying the battlefield," she labeled it. Besides, the three men had gone out to buy a couple of shirts and some games, so she had nothing better to do.

Being in a village with a lot of bodies of water really balanced out the temperature curve, she thought. The air temperature didn't rise as sharply in the late mornings, as the bodies of water soaked up the heat. On the downside, early evenings were a bit warm and humid, as the heat trapped in the water took some time to dissipate.

'Kami, if this mission were in Suna, we'd probably be dead of dehydration by now,' commented her inner self.

The emerald-eyed woman agreed as she bit into another slice of citrus-flavored fowl. She had decided to eat lunch at a small restaurant not too far from  _The Three Kings_ called  _Gran's_. An employee was advertising right outside the club and, upon seeing her, passionately recommended that she try out their food, even handing her several coupons. Though she could afford far more expensive cuisine, she thought she'd have to wait until Kiba got a pay or two, just to keep things consistent.

Along the way, she noted that although there were a lot of smaller establishments around  _The Three Kings_ , very few of them had "shows" on Tuesdays, Fridays or Saturdays. Similar to  _The Three Kings_ , however, their bars were open every night. 'It's actually a good strategy,' she thought as she took a sip from her iced tea, 'They get the benefits of being close to a certified hot spot, and are bound to get noticed by the kings' patrons one way or another. At the same time, they don't face the overwhelming competition head-on like a bunch of fools.'

"Hey there, sexy little thing," a foreign voice rang.

Sakura's was unable to stop her viridian orbs from rolling. 'Kami, and I'm wearing something less slutty today!' she mentally complained, eyeing her red blouse that showed far less cleavage than what she wore yesterday. She even wore less make-up! 'I swear, I'm never eating here again,' she declared.

'Oh, deep inside, you know you love the attention!' her inner self shot back.

'By "deep inside," you mean  _you_ , right?' she teased, to which Inner Sakura responded with an indecent hand gesture.

She sighed loudly and turned to face the black-haired stranger, the third to try his luck with her since she entered the blasted restaurant. In all fairness, the guy was fairly good-looking and had a toned physique. He had hooked each thumb on a pocket, his fingers framing a not-too-shabby bulge. 'Must be an entertainer in one of the smaller clubs,' the kunoichi deduced. She looked lazily at the man's face then down to his crotch, noting how insignificant these assets were compared to those of the three men she was currently bunking in with. "Listen here, buddy," she spoke bluntly, "Girls with booties like mine don't speak to guys with faces like yours, got it? Now why don't you go home and jerk off your tiny dick now?"

Inner Sakura winced, as did the few people who were close enough to hear her remark. 'That was  _harsh_ , girl! You really outdid yourself with that one,' the imaginary being said.

The man's face instantly turned bright red. Sakura could almost imagine steam coming out of his nostrils and ears. 'Uh-oh… I think you went a little too far. Remember, you can't beat him to a pulp! You're supposed to be a helpless woman, not a crater-making kunoichi!'

"You bitch!" the stranger bellowed. He looked ready to punch her.

'Crap! So much for planning ahead! I should just dodge the blow then run!' the brunette thought as she prepared to evade the incoming punch.

"Are you hitting on my customers again, Sixty-second Shinta? How many times do I have to beat you up before you learn anything, young man?"

The dark-haired man stopped in his tracks, terror filling his face. He stepped back a few paces, breathing deeply several times in an attempt to calm himself down.

Realizing no blow was coming her way, Sakura decided to trace the voice and found herself looking at the most unlikely form to have gotten such a reaction from her would-be assailant.

The warning came from a small woman that was just around five feet tall. From the lines on her face and the abundant segments of white hair, the medical-nin figured she must be around sixty. Her face wore a stern look and she had her hands on her hips. She wore a rather greasy apron with several stains both old and new littering the off-white cloth like one of those modern paintings which Sakura abhorred. She despised so-called artists who splash random paints on expensive canvas and call it art.

"But she started it, Gran!" the man named Shinta hollered at the old lady. "And don't call me 'Sixty-second Shinta!'"

"You don't have to shout," she scolded, "I'm old, not deaf. Those two things don't necessarily entail each other, you know? Besides, if you didn't hit on her, she wouldn't have turned you down, and you wouldn't have wanted to hit her."

The young man gave Sakura a lecherous look, licked his lips and said, "But I couldn't pass her up. She's one fine piece of pus—"

"I dare you to finish that statement in front of my customers, young man!" the elderly woman's voice boomed, "Run along, now, or everyone'll be calling you 'Thirty-second Shinta' after I'm done with you."

Defeated, Shinta threw his hands into his pockets and walked to the door. On his way, he passed by the emerald-eyed beauty and sneered cockily, "You don't know what you just missed."

Sakura raised a brow and replied, "I think I do." The black-haired man gave the older woman a hateful look for revealing his… weaknesses and continued on to the exit.

'Well, glad  _that's_  over,' the hokage's apprentice inwardly sighed. 'I suppose I have to thank that old lady for saving me from that miscalculation.' The shapely kunoichi rose from her seat and approached "Gran" at the counter. The latter had her back turned towards the former, apparently busy preparing another order. She opened her mouth to speak, but even before the first word got out, the older woman addressed her.

"As for you, young lady, you should learn to tame that tongue of yours. I won't always be around to save your pretty little neck."

'For a sixty-year-old, her senses are pretty sharp,' she thought. "Yes," the younger woman said out loud, "I'm terribly sorry for causing trouble. It won't happen again. My name's Mikoto, by the way."

"It better not. And call me Gran.  _Everybody_  does."

Sakura gulped slightly at the underlying threat in that statement.

"Oh well, it's really not your fault. Sixty-second Shinta should've known to keep his sex drive in check in my restaurant," she had turned around, carrying a bowl that caught Sakura's eye. "Nanami!" the old lady hollered rather unceremoniously. A lanky female employee ambled towards the counter. She took a quick glance on the number on the receipt and started looking for the corresponding customer number. She found it resting by a young, freckled girl who eagerly took the meal and descended upon it like a wolf.

"It's braised beef on fried rice," the old lady informed the green-eyed ninja, noting how the said green orbs scanned the menu, "Why? You didn't like your lemon chicken?" Gran eyed the unfinished meal on Sakura's table.

"Oh! I liked the lemon chicken," the medical-nin reassured her, "It's just… That meal looked so good!"

The smaller woman laughed. "It doesn't just  _look_  good. It  _tastes_  good, too!" she declared proudly, "Ain't that right, honey?" she continued, directing the question to her last customer. The girl nodded exuberantly, her mouth too full to respond vocally. She turned back to Sakura, "I'll make you one. It's on the house."

"Oh! No n—"

"I insist." The firmness in the older woman's voice told the medical-nin that she would take "no" for an answer, so the brunette just shrugged and smiled at the smaller woman.

"Suit yourself," she told Gran, "I don't say no to free food." The medical-nin returned to her seat and descended ravenously upon her avian meal, as if emptying her current bowl would make the braised beef arrive sooner.

Gran chuckled at the site of such a delicate beauty eating like a barbarian. She turned around and gathered the ingredients for the meal. For this particular customer, however, the meal would be extra special. The old woman grabbed an extra item from a small drawer. 'So quick to trust,' she thought, chuckling soundlessly, 'You still have a lot to learn…'

'…Haruno Sakura.'

* * *

"How about that one?" Kyosuke whispered into Inuzuka Kiba's ears, pointing to a particular saleslady.

The ebony-eyed man looked at the employee his blond companion had pointed and shrugged. "Pretty enough, I guess," he said, "but  _way_  too skinny. I bet she pukes her guts out after every meal."

The Golden King's green eyes rolled, "Kami, you're one picky bastard."

Kai groaned. "Come on, guys. Can we focus for a moment? We came here to look for clothes, not women."

"Alright, mommy," the blond king teased, earning him a good whack on the shoulder. "Go on, Jin, look around and pick three items. It's on us. Think of it as a welcoming present."

Kiba hooted, a grin present on his handsome face. Part of the mission or not, he certainly wasn't one to turn down free clothes, particularly when they're from  _Nexus_ , one of the most expensive male clothing lines in all of the five great countries. He browsed through the wide selection, from the tank tops to the suits, and decided that he'd just pick out three shirts. 'No point in buying T-shirts in this place,' he reasoned.

Kyosuke peeked from behind the brunet. "Hmm, that one looks quite good," he suggested, pointing to a button-up, short-sleeved, collared shirt. "If you're not getting it, I will," he declared, tossing his sun-kissed locks.

The handsome jōnin picked up the item and examined it. It was made of a rather crisp, white fabric and had intricate, navy blue patterns sewn into the garment. The patterns weren't filled in with color; rather, they were thin outlines formed by a backstitch. 'The guy's got good taste,' the dog-nin mentally commended the green-eyed king.

Seeing the look of agreement on the Platinum King's face, the green-eyed man smiled. "One down, two to go," he said cheerfully.

"Hey, you don't have to walk me through the process like a toddler, you know," the brown-haired jōnin told his fellow kings, "You should have a look around for your own."

Kai, who was looking through a different rack, replied. "Oh, don't worry. We're picking up our own pieces as we go."

Kiba nodded and continued browsing through the racks and came across another piece. 'This one looks  _very_ cool,' he thought. It was another short-sleeved, collared shirt; this time, black. It was a zip-up shirt, unlike the first one. Instead of running straight across the middle of the shirt, though, the zipper ran from the asymmetric collar at a 45-degree angle to the left until it reached the left midclavicular line and running straight down after that. A four-inch wide strip ran from the lower edge of the shirt, a bit to the right of the midpoint, straight up, before curving and going over the right shoulder. It crossed the back making its way to the left shoulder, curving one at last time and ending at the edge of the left sleeve, at the lateral aspect. What was interesting about the strip was that it was made of a net-like material that made it practically see-through. There were two pockets with zippers—a rectangular one at the lateral aspect of the right sleeve and a triangular at the lower right part of the front of the shirt, just above the hem.

Kyosuke's jaw dropped upon seeing the garment. "Two words," he said, "kick-ass."

"You know, that's technically one word 'cause it's hyphenated," Kai corrected.

The green-eyed hunk snorted.

The dog-nin chuckled at his companions' bickering. 'They seem to get along really well, considering they've only been together for a week.' He looked at a particular shirt. Considering the designs of his other two selections, he wanted to go for something a bit more toned-down. It was of a greenish blue hue and had thin, herringbone-like, embossed, vertical patterns. 'This should be okay.' He looked at his two companions and noted that each had a couple of shirts draped over an arm. He nodded at them and they proceeded to the fitting rooms.

On their way to one end of the shop, the gorgeous trio became aware that the number of customers and salesladies had increased dramatically during their stay. What was more notable was that they were all women. 'Either a lot of women coincidentally thought of buying their boyfriends or spouses designer shirts at exactly the same time, or they wanted to see us,' the dog-nin mulled, not denying that the situation was causing a rather delightful ego boost. Kyosuke chuckled knowingly. Kai sighed.

When they reached the fitting rooms, they found themselves blocked off by a wall of salesladies. "Sorry, sirs," said a particular short-haired brunette with false eyelashes so long and mascara-laden that Kiba swore they could probably hold a couple of fountain pens, "but the fitting rooms are all occupied right now."

"If you're in a hurry, you might have to do the fitting here, outside," chimed the skinny blonde Kyosuke had pointed at earlier.

Kiba sensed the oxygen being sucked out of the air. Every eye was on the handsome trio, awaiting their decision.

"Occupied?" Kai queried incredulously, "But there aren't any other male customers!"

"O-oh, d-did I say occupied?" the brunette with ridiculous eyelashes stammered, "I meant under renovation."

The lie was so obvious that Kiba couldn't stop his eyes from rolling. 'They want meat,' he thought, shaking his head, 'Thank goodness we didn't pick out pants or underwear.'

"Oh, what the hell!" the emerald-eyed hunk cried, throwing his hands in the air. "Hold these, will you?" he asked one saleslady, dumping the two shirts he picked out in her arms. He, then, promptly pulled his shirt over his head, baring his muscular trunk. Kai shrugged and started unbuttoning his own shirt.

'Well, I guess we'll just have to give them what they want,' the dog-nin thought, 'Besides, I'll be doing far worse tomorrow, so I'll think of this as warming up.' He asked a saleslady to hold his three items and stripped like the other two kings. Practically everyone was ogling at his ripped torso. A good number of women blushed. A few fainted. Some held on to racks to support their enfeebled legs. A few rare ones openly drooled. The handsome jōnin picked out the black shirt and began to put it on. The skinny blonde was beside him in a split-second, offering him help when he clearly needed none. Her interference actually made it harder for Kiba to dress up, making the Inuzuka wonder if that was her aim in the first place. Her wandering hands "accidentally" stroked his hard pecs, abs and arms as she "helped" him.

When he was finally clothed, the short-haired brunette approached him and straightened out the shirt, letting a hand run down the jōnin's rock-solid frame. She went further down than necessary and Kiba felt her hand brush against his tool.

She gasped and withdrew her hand quickly. The dog-nin locked eyes with the saleslady. It was a brief touch, but Kiba knew it was enough to give the woman a fairly accurate idea of his length and thickness while flaccid. "I'm s-sorry, sir," she muttered, looking away, unable to maintain eye contact.

"Are you really?" the brunet grumbled.

"Lookin' good, Jin," Kai complimented.

"Likewise," the dark-eyed jōnin replied.

"So hot," he heard a ebony-haired saleslady with a mole on her right cheek comment dreamily. She snapped from her reverie, though, and stammered, "I m-meant, it's so hot today."

Kyosuke gave the dark-eyed king a toothy grin. "Well then, let's try the rest of these things."

* * *

"Thank you! Please, come again!" the salesladies exclaimed as the handsome trio left the shop.

Just before the doors closed completely, Kiba was able to catch a part of the short-haired saleslady's squeal about the size of his assets. He looked back to see that the employees and a few of the customers had huddled near the counter and produced a tape measure with the brunette estimating his length and thickness on the device. When nearly all of the women staggered, he couldn't hold back a derisive snort. 'Wonderful!' he thought.

Kai groaned. "I swear those salesladies come up with the lamest excuses. If the clothes weren't so nice, I wouldn't dare return to that place," the blue-eyed man commented. "The last time I was there, I bought some boxers, and that black-haired girl with the mole kept insisting that she  _had_  to help me try them on because there was a certain technique to putting them on."

"Kai, Jin, we're hot and hung," Kyosuke said matter-of-factly, "We're bound to get the same reaction wherever we go, whether we like it or not. Just make the most out of it."

"He's right, you know," Kiba said to the sapphire-eyed man, acknowledging the truth in the statement as he recalled his own memorable anecdotes from Konoha. "Anyway, where to now?" the hunky jōnin inquired as he looked at his watch. He would usually be training at this hour, so he wasn't quite sure what else to do. He had already lifted weights earlier that morning after his scalding encounter with Sakura. He had to schedule his workouts given the location of the mini-gym. He certainly didn't want the other two men walking in on him lifting weights that would put the bulkiest, steroid-enhanced bodybuilders to shame, but he didn't want to limit himself to 250-350-pound weights that men of his build would normally use either. He needed to be in top form, for his instincts told him that he and Sakura would need it for this mission.

"What do we have here? Seems like the whores of  _The Three Kings_  are shopping like a bunch of fairies."

The three kings turned towards the source of the scalding remarks and found a buck-toothed man wearing a faded shirt and frayed denim pants. He had four friends with him, all dressed as sloppily as he, and they laughed at his rude comment. "Real men don't go shopping," he finished, the last word uttered in a high-pitched voice and accompanied by a flourish of his hands.

The raven-haired man's mouth twitched. "We work in an industry that's predominantly governed by looks. We won't get customers if we dressed like homeless people, now, will we?" He used his chin to gesture at the offensive bunch.

The tallest king guffawed.

"What!?" came the angered response

"A  _real_  man is comfortable enough with his sexuality that he doesn't give a fuck if a task is deemed girly. He just does it 'cause it needs to be done," the onyx-eyed ninja concurred.

"C'mon, guys. Let's go," the emerald-eyed blond beckoned. "No point in going all philosophical and shit with these clowns." The other two men grunted their assent and ambled away from the fuming stranger.

"That's right. Walk away, whores. You're so worthless, you ain't got nothin' to sell but your bodies!" the buck-toothed asshole shouted.

The blue-eyed hunk bristled. He stopped and turned back around, his gaze so menacing the stranger had to force back a whimper. "At least we're  _worth_  something. If I looked like you, I'd have to  _pay_  someone just for them sleep with me."

Anger quickly replaced the uncouth man's shock. He moved forward, seemingly intent on punching Kai in the face, but he was held back by his friends. The three performers went on their way, a bit tense from the encounter.

Kyosuke was the first to break the silence. "It's a bit early for lunch," he remarked, looking at his own watch. "Oh, I know!" he said excitedly, "Let's pass by  _Game On_  and do a bit of browsing, have lunch, then return in the afternoon to dig a little deeper. Then, we can do something fun—maybe billiards."

"Sounds like a plan," the raven-haired man said, leading the way. "I'm dying to see if they've got that new game for the handheld I own."

* * *

Sakura patted her belly. She just ate enough food for two people, and Gran even gave her a bigger helping of braised beef than usual. She could've sworn that her meal smelled slightly different. It had a taste that she couldn't quite put her finger on. It was almost… familiar. 'Bah!' she thought, 'I'm probably reading too much into it!' She cast the thoughts aside while she mulled over what the teenage girl had told her about the elderly woman.

She chuckled slightly. She had asked the lanky teenage girl about the history of  _Gran's_. The girl had narrated enthusiastically, oblivious of the huge strand of pork between her upper incisors.

The restaurant has been around for quite a while, it seemed—around thirty years to be exact. Many investors had offered Gran to expand, as she had a lot of customers and actually earned quite a lot, but she had refused time and again. The last pesky businessman and his bodyguards felt a world of pain because they just didn't know when to stop convincing the old woman.

The sixty-year-old was allegedly exquisitely skilled in hand-to-hand combat, explaining Shinta's frightened reaction earlier. She wasn't afraid to show it off, either, resulting in a relatively low crime rate in the area immediately around her restaurant. This had caused rumors to surface about her background. Some claimed that she formerly served as a landlord's guard. Others swore she used to be second-in-command of an underground society which was eradicated by the Yondaime Mizukage.

'Another rumor states that she's actually a man!' she recalled, causing her to giggle. 'Well, whatever she is, or was, for that matter, it's doing the neighborhood a lot of good.' She rounded the corner and found herself nearing the prime objective of her stroll. 'There it is,' she said.

Lord Hisoka's manor was oddly placed. Huge and elegant as she expected it to be, the building was located at the very edge of the village, just as the mission data said. Sakura actually walked for a little over an hour just to reach the place. Behind it, Sakura knew, was a dense forest littered with ponds eventually terminating in a cliff. She scanned the outside, noting and memorizing every crevice and window. She scanned the building by emitting a miniscule burst of chakra not unlike one that would be contained in a small animal like a bird. She detected no barrier; not that she expected any. Even the wealthiest lords found it simply too expensive to hire a skilled ninja capable of maintaining an energy-detecting force field. It was much cheaper to just hire watchmen. The hokage's apprentice continued, walking slowly, her sharp mind calculating every possible scenario and thinking of every possible counter-argument. As she approached the gates, a familiar figure emerged, one that she was unprepared for. He noticed her almost immediately and intercepted her.

"Well, well, well… What brings you all the way out here, Mikoto?" the man's silky voice greeted.

"Hello there, Sano," she greeted, "I was on my way…" The kunoichi's eyes wandered briefly to the buildings behind the man, looking desperately for an alibi. "…there," she finished. "I wanted to get a pedicure. Kyoko-san recommended the shop, so I went all the way out here to see for myself." The kunoichi pointed past the former Silver King at a small, run-down building. "Setsuko's Beuty Parlor," read the sign above it. "So, what are  _you_  doing here?"

The brown-haired man turned around and looked at the shop. He regarded it with negligible interest before facing the brunette once more. "One of our regulars asked for me. She canceled, though, when she found out I'm not a king anymore." He looked briskly at her feet. "Hmm, from the looks of it, you just got a pedicure about three or four days ago," he noted. "Anyway," he handsome man continued, shrugging at the medical-nin's apparent vanity, "I suggest you try other establishments. I can't imagine what that brute who misspelled 'beauty' would do to your delicate feet."

The medical-nin giggled and nodded. "I suppose you're right," she said. "Bummer! And I went all the way out here. Anyway, I suppose I'll be seeing you, Sano." She turned around and started walking back.

"Oh, and one more thing," Sano called out to her. Sakura looked back to see the man smirking. "Don't think for a moment that you've got me fooled."

Sakura looked shocked and hurt. "What? I don't know what yo—"

"Just two weeks ago,  _I_  was Platinum King," the aquamarine-eyed man resumed, ignoring her completely, "Now, I'm just a regular performer—a 'prince.' What were the chances that three men with ten-and-a-half-, eleven-, and thirteen-inch cocks would appear out of nowhere, and just days apart from one another, for that matter?" His eyes narrowed, "Something is going on. I don't know what, exactly, but I'll find out." He started walking away from the brunette. "Oh, and Kyoko-san does her own nails, so it's either she lied to you and wanted your nails to get ruined, or you lied to me. From what I can surmise, it's probably the latter."

The medical-nin watched Sano's retreating form until he was out of view. 'He's pretty sharp, that one,' Inner Sakura noted, worried.

The outer form concurred, 'I was right. Kiba and I have to tread carefully when around him. More importantly, however, it seems I'll have to keep a closer eye on the other two kings.' The emerald-eyed kunoichi started to make her way back to  _The Three Kings_.

She had backgrounds to dig.


	12. Part 10

"Why'd you want to know?" the man asked as he took the last gulp of his beer. He did not appear suspicious, but was decidedly of puzzled, "And can't you just ask them directly? You live with them upstairs, don't you?"

Sakura eyed the bottle, confident that nobody saw her slip the drug to loosen the man's tongue. "What? I'm just curious," she purred innocently before leaning into the counter and intentionally squeezing her breasts together with her arms, making the well-formed orbs appear even fuller, "And I'm asking you because it's embarrassing to ask them directly. They might think I'm stalking them or something."

Though for only a split-second, she saw Eiji, the bartender, sneak a glimpse at her cleavage and promptly blush. As if to his rescue, a male customer ordered some drinks. Eiji excused himself briefly to attend to his duties. He grabbed the components with relative ease from a confusing sea of liquor bottles, poured precise fractions into a metal container Sakura was all too familiar with, and juggled the concoction with finesse, flair and skill. He fumbled a little, though, as he locked eyes again with the emerald-eyed kunoichi. Sakura laughed inwardly. 'He's so cute,' she thought, 'You'd think he'd be used to being around scantily clad women.'

From what Sakura had heard, Eiji used to be a king in his younger years, his assets allegedly measuring nine and three quarters inches long and seven and three eighths inches around. Rumor has it that occasionally, Kyoko would call for him, craving for his expertise in the art of lovemaking. Now thirty six, he wasn't old by any means, and he looked far from it. As expected from a man who was formerly a king, he was remarkably good-looking. He had a distinctly masculine appeal with his shaved head and hint of scruffiness. He had intense amber eyes that were truly wondrous to look at. He was a broad-shouldered man, just like the current kings, and he didn't mind showing it off. Rather, he didn't have a choice in showing it off, as his uniform consisted of a thin, black tank top that hugged his ripped torso like a second skin and tight jeans that accentuated what needed no further accentuation. He had worked for  _The Three Kings_  for twelve years—four as a king and the rest as its best bartender. If anybody other than Kyoko knew the goings-on in the establishment, it would be him.

'Hmm, I wouldn't mind seducing information out of  _him_ ,' Inner Sakura mewled. The outer form choked slightly on her drinks, but was quick to recover.

"You okay there?" Eiji's deep voice rang.

Sakura ran her thumb under her bangs, swept it aside and smiled sexily. "It's nothing," she assured him. She crossed her legs, the motion causing the edge of her short black dress to creep up her shapely and flawless thighs.

She saw the amber-eyed hunk shuffle a little, drawing forth a blush of her own. 'He's getting hard,' she thought. 'It must get a little uncomfortable when you're packing nine and three quarters inches of cock in those tight pants.' Eiji cleared his throat and began narrating.

"Well, as far as I know, Kyosuke worked for a few days in  _Cockfight_ , but quickly learned of  _The Three Kings_  and applied here. As to where he's really from, all I've got are rumors. I've asked him myself a few times, and all he keeps telling me it's not worth talking about. Some reckon he's from the Land of Waves," the older man narrated, "As for Kai, all I can say is that his background's even shadier than Kyosuke's."

The brunette took a long pull from her orange vodka, her face twisting a little in displeasure. The rapport-building and idle chitchat had apparently taken so long that nearly all the ice in her glass had melted, leaving her with an exceedingly bland solution. Nevertheless, she decided to finish her drink, lest the rest of the ice melt.

The broad-shouldered man eyed her empty glass. "You want another one?" he asked.

The kunoichi shook her head. Her eyes left the handsome man's face for a moment to scan the wide selection of drinks. "Just give me a really cold bottle of hefeweizen," she said a moment later.

The older man smiled. The woman knew her beer. Most women just pointed and drank. He snorted a little as he recalled a particular female customer from couple of weeks back that had boldly ordered barley wine without actually knowing what it was. An oral geyser of beer and saliva later, he found himself working without a top for the rest of the night, a situation that annoyed him but apparently delighted everyone else. Going back to reality, the amber-eyed man left briefly and went to a cooler to get the green-eyed woman's order. He uncapped the bottle and placed it on the counter.

Sakura took the bottle, humming softly as she felt the ice-cold bottle in her hand. She took a swig, liking the subtle flavor that danced in her mouth. This particular one tasted vaguely like bananas. "Oh," she moaned, "that tastes so good." She threw her head back and ran the chilled container below her jaw, allowing the water droplets to cascade down the sensuous curve formed by her smooth neck. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the golden-eyed former king gulp visibly and subconsciously grind his straining erection on the counter. "Surely you know more than that," she teased, playfully touching one of the bartender's strong arms.

"Well, from what I heard, he just appeared in Kyoko's room and… impressed her," Eiji explained. "He never did explain how he managed to sneak past the guards. He's pretty consistent in saying that there wasn't anyone at the entrance when he went to apply so he invited himself in. That's total bullshit, 'cause Osamu was the one on duty that day, and that guy's pretty serious with his job. He never leaves his post, and when he really must go, he makes sure there's someone to take his place."

"Couldn't he have sneaked in through the balcony or windows either in Kyoko-san's office or in the kings' flat in the third floor?" the medical-nin queried.

The amber-eyed hunk shook his head. "Those have a special sensor jutsu that are linked to Kyoko's contracts. The only people allowed to pass through the plane parallel to those thresholds are Kyoko herself and the three kings. Pretty cool, huh?" Sakura giggled her concurrence. "Anyway," Eiji continued, "since Kai didn't have a contract as a king, then, he shouldn't have been able to sneak through those."

"So…"

"Nobody knows anything. Whatever it is, Kyoko doesn't seem to mind, as long as he draws in customers. I swear, Kyoko should be more careful with the people she hires," the bartender muttered a bit too passionately. "What?" he asked the emerald-eyed beauty who was currently looking at him in a rather peculiar way.

Sakura leaned closer. "You like Kyoko-san." It wasn't a question, but a statement of fact.

Eiji colored immediately. "What? Don't be ridiculous now," he retorted.

"There's a sparkle in your eyes whenever you mention her name, and bitterness in your tone whenever you talk of her being with other men," the medical-nin noted, "Did you think I wouldn't notice?"

The older man sighed deeply. "Okay, so I do like her," he admitted, "You're the first one to confront me about it, really."

Sakura's brow rose. "I'm surprised."

"Am I that obvious? I think you're just pretty darn observant."

The shapely woman made a fake thinking face. "No. You're just obvious," she teased mere moments later.

"Damn it!" the amber-eyed hunk cursed under his breath, his face becoming even an even brighter shade of red.

"Why don't you ask her out?"

The man laughed dryly, "Kyoko? She'd never get tied down to a man. She had told me that years ago, when  _The Three Kings_  was just starting." He turned serious. "Kyoko was raped by her stepfather when she was around sixteen. When she told her mother about it, her mother had slapped her, saying she shouldn't make up filthy lies. She got raped several times after that, and one time, her mother finally caught them in the act. Blinded by her love for the man, she pointed the blame on Kyoko, saying she was such a slut and that she seduced her stepfather. Unable to take anymore, Kyoko ran away, swearing she would never let another man claim her for his own ever again," Eiji narrated. "She became the most well-known entertainer in the Land of Water after that, the payment for her services ballooning as her experience grew. After she had amassed enough resources, she created  _The Three Kings_. I was one of its first kings."

"So how  _did_ you become a king?" the shapely woman asked

The well-built man's eyes appeared distant as he accessed his long-term memory. "I was twenty three when we first met. She was already past thirty then, but she certainly didn't look it," he recounted, "I was a regular at her club, but I couldn't hire her because her price tag was just crazy. I just kept coming back to watch her dance. One particular night, she approached me right after her performance and told me she had noticed me. She took me to her room and we fucked nonstop all night long. For free. It was the best fuck I'd ever had, and she told me I was one of the most gifted lovers she had had, both in terms of physical attributes and skills. She told me she was planning to start a club of her own and that she wanted me in it. I said yes, and I suppose that's that."

"See?" Sakura said, smiling knowingly, "You caught her eye. C'mon! Go for it!"

"You think I haven't tried?" Eiji said, a little sad, "I told you, she swore never to let a man claim her. She fucks whoever she wants, whenever she wants."

The medical-nin didn't push any further and just shrugged. She looked at her watch and noted the hour. She scanned around for a certain tall brown-haired jōnin.

"Have any plans for tonight with our Platinum King?" the good-looking bartender asked as he mixed a grasshopper for yet another customer.

The brunette nodded. "He said he'd be here by nine. It's nearly eleven."

The three kings had returned home at around five that afternoon and the medical-nin, then, beckoned Kiba to her room where she narrated her findings about Lord Hisoka's manor and also informed him about the developments with Sano and the shadow of doubt the former king's words cast upon the true intentions of Kai and Kyosuke. She also told the man about her plans of gathering data in the bar later that evening. The dog-nin had promised to do a little investigation of his own about the two men. With a quick peck and a naughty wink, the brunet left the emerald-eyed kunoichi's room, but not before promising to meet up her at around nine at the bar. Meanwhile, he would build rapport with the two suspicious characters in question. When Sakura left for the bar at around eight that evening, Kiba and Kai were engaged in a virtual combat, zweihander and katana clashing like crazy. Kyosuke was nowhere to be found, likely jacking off in his room, an aberration for the exhibitionist.

"Don't worry," Eiji consoled as he handed over a glass of verdant liquor to the customer, "I'm sure he has his reasons."

Sakura brooded for a while. "Must still be playing that damned game again. I swear, one of these days I'm going to trash those consoles," she muttered, annoyed.

The broad-shouldered man across the counter guffawed. "Now now, there's no need to be so violent," he advised, "Really, Kyosuke and Kai just might commit suicide if they find their video game consoles destroyed."

The former pinkette giggled. "Anyway, it's pretty late," she told Eiji, "I'll be going upstairs now." She opened her handbag and searched for her purse.

"No, no, no…" the older man said, "It's on the house."

'Free lodging, free meals, and now, free drinks…' Inner Sakura enumerated, 'I  _love_  this place!'

"Your man will be making us a lot more money than whatever you'll be paying," Eiji explained, "so free-flowing drinks for you."

Sakura shrugged and closed her bag. "If you say so," she conceded. "Well then, good night," she said as she descended from her cushioned seat, "and may you have very erotic dreams of Kyoko."

The golden-eyed stud smiled and shook his head at the younger woman's teasing. "Aw, get outta here, and good night."

The moment the brunette was out of view, the amber-eyed hunk talked to the closest junior bartender. "Ren, I have to take care of a little problem that came up," he whispered, "I won't take too long."

The younger man looked momentarily at Eiji's crotch. "I think you have a  _big_  problem," he teased, earning him a good whack on the head. "Can't blame you. The chick's hot. Anyway, knowing you, it'll take a while before you… solve your problem. Don't worry, we'll hold the fort." The former king muttered his thanks and zoomed to the comfort room.

Meanwhile, the emerald-eyed kunoichi walked to the "corridor of princes," giving a small wave and a flirty wink at the heavily built guards stationed there. Most of them already knew her from their comrade's account. From what she had heard, Kyoko had forced the said guard to go on a month-long leave.  _The Three Kings_  would take care of the medical expenses, but since it was his lecherous actions that led into the tussle, the leave would be without pay. The two guards regarded her with interest, but were, at the same time, wary of being too openly lustful, lest they suffer the same fate as their perverted pal.

The hokage's apprentice went briskly up the stairs, her black heels making steady tapping noises as they made contact with the polished wood. She produced the key from handbag and promptly entered. She was greeted with the smell of veal. She heard some shuffling in the kitchen. "Jin?" she called out, knowing how much the dog-nin loved cooking the meat. Despite his appearance, the hunky jōnin was actually an exceptional cook, particularly with the proteins.

Instead of the Platinum King, however, it was the Silver King that greeted her. He looked a little taken aback with how made-up the brunette was. "Hey," he greeted after recovering from his astonishment, waving a little and smiling pleasantly.

'Don't you just want to melt when he smiles like that?' the kunoichi's inner self moaned.

'Ugh, you are so coarse,' Sakura scoffed, 'Just minutes ago you were all over Eiji-san.'

'What? Suspicious man or not, you can't fault me when he looks like  _that_ ,' the imaginary being shot back.

Indeed, Kai looked simply scrumptious wearing only a pair of boxers. The heat of the kitchen had produced a light sheen of sweat that emphasized the strong lines of his well-built body.

'Kami, are these guys forbidden to wear anything more than underwear in this flat?'

Kai blushed and looked at his bare chest. "Oh, um, we're not forbidden to, you know, wear stuff," he muttered, "I'm sorry. Does it disturb you?" He moved to go to his room, presumably to retrieve a shirt.

It was at that time that Sakura realized that she had said the last thought out loud. She mentally slapped her forehead with her palm. "No!" she yelled, a little too strongly at that. The raven-haired man stopped dead in his tracks. "It doesn't, really," Sakura assured him.

"Okay." Kai smiled and returned to his pan.

Inner Sakura sniggered. 'What a strong negative reaction towards getting clothed,' she teased, 'And you said  _I_  was coarse.'

The medical-nin mentally silenced the imaginary being. "Is Jin in his room?" she asked, changing the subject.

The dark-haired hunk frowned. "Um, Kyoko-san called for him and Kyosuke," he replied while stirring the contents of the saucepan.

Sakura had figured as much. She wasn't as disturbed this time around, however, remembering Kiba's word of honor that he felt no love for the older woman. She sighed. The information she had gathered would have to wait, no thanks to Kyoko's libido. She took off her heels and leaned against the wall. "What're you making?"

"Dinner," Kai answered concisely, not taking his eyes off the saucepan.

The brunette looked at her watch. "Kai, it's eleven in the evening," she informed him, "Why so late?"

"I finished the role-playing game I've been playing," he chuckled. "It really is quite different with role-playing games. It's so hard to drop the controller because you want to know what happens next. One moment, it was four in the afternoon and I'd just finished working out; the next, it was half past ten. I was so engrossed that I never even felt my stomach grumble."

The kunoichi swiftly pushed aside images of the handsome man pumping iron that threatened to pop in her head lest it induce another near-fatal bout of profuse epistaxis from her inner self. She pursued the other topic. "So, how'd it end?"

"I managed to kill first Dragonborn. Man, he was a tough motherfucker," Kai responded nonchalantly as he checked another pan with greens. After turning off the heat, he lifted his gaze from the stove and saw the confused look on the brunette's face. "Er, that didn't make sense, did it?"

"No, it didn't."

The tall man chuckled. "Sorry," he said, grabbing a small crystal bowl of roux and dumped it into the saucepan before resuming stirring, "I think I have to narrate the plot so you'll understand. You should just play it yourself."

"Er, no thanks," the woman replied, her face scrunching.

The handsome man snickered. "Games really aren't your thing, eh?" he asked, to which the brunette gave an enthusiastic nod. "That's too bad," he added with a sad face, "Quite a number have really interesting stories to tell. The one I just finished had pretty awesome graphics too!"

Sakura couldn't suppress a smile. The cerulean-eyed man held so much wonder in his voice whenever he spoke of video games. He spoke so honestly and sent off a distinct "what you see is what you get" vibe. This only made it harder for her to believe that there was a possibility that this man had ulterior motives for being in  _The Three Kings_. He was like "the boy next door," only ridiculously handsome, ripped, and hung. She closed in on the man and stood behind him.

"Anyway, what exactly will 'dinner' consist of?" the kunoichi asked, startling the ebony-haired man. She took a deep breath. "Smells fantastic," she noted, vaguely aware that the comment applied to both for the meal and the cook. She held onto his left arm to balance herself as she peeked past his broad frame to look at the contents of the different pans.

"O-oh, this is seared chicken breast, asparagus and ravioli in a velouté." Kai seemed so flustered by her proximity, which she found exceedingly adorable.

"My, my… I'm impressed," the kunoichi said, having tasted a similar meal prior in one of the high-end spots in Konoha, "and suddenly very hungry."

The blue-eyed hunk grinned. "There should be enough for three or four people," he said, "and the sauce should be finished in a few minutes. Wait for me at the table?"

"Okay," Sakura agreed, "I'll get some utensils too. I'll just get some better footwear, okay?" She let go of his arm and headed for her room. Upon entering she went straight for the closet, dumping her handbag on the bed on her way. She placed her black stilettos in the shoe rack and found herself some flip-flops. Before returning outside, she passed by the mirror just to make sure that she looked okay. 'Oiliness is next to ugliness,' she mentally recited, remembering her blonde best friend's dictum.

Upon exiting her room, the brunette was surprised to see that Kai had finished plating and was now comfortably seated on the table. Even the red wine was already prepared. 'That was… fast,' she thought. She approached the table and viewed her plate.

Inner Sakura whistled. 'That's prettier than most restaurants we've been to. The guy knows his stuff,' she said, her imaginary mouth watering.

The emerald-eyed kunoichi expected the Silver King to rise from his seat and help her, knowing his chivalrous nature, but surprisingly, the bare-chested man remained seated.

'I think he  _wanted_ to be all courteous and crap, dear, but he  _couldn't_ ,' Inner Sakura teased.

'What?'

'Let's just say Eiji-san wasn't the only king you… excited this night,' the medical-nin' inner being elucidated.

The moment Kai saw the flash of realization on the woman's face, he knew he had been found out. Mortified, he looked down to hide his blush and ended up looking the exact reason for his humiliating situation—the substantial tent in his boxers. "K-kami, I'm really sorry, Mikoto," he sputtered, his blush spreading to his chest, "You must think I'm a total pervert. I'm so sorry. It's just… You look so pretty, a-and you touched me… Kami, this is so embarrassing. I'm such a loser. I'm so s—"

"Kai."

"Y-yes?" the azure-eyed hunk squeaked in a voice that defied his stature. He sank lower into his seat, as if his shame caused him to physically shrink.

"I'm flattered that you find me attractive, really," Sakura said, sporting a faint blush of her own, "so stop apologizing."

"O-okay," Kai said, still not looking at her.

The kunoichi cleared her throat and placed a napkin on her lap. Noting the faint sound of clanging silverware, the raven-haired king started eating as well. Sakura cut the ravioli in quarters and ate a piece. She was unable to suppress a moan as the flavors surged in her mouth.

Kai's erection throbbed at the sound, making him choke on his chicken. He quickly chugged some red wine to rid himself of the obstruction.

"You made the pasta yourself," the medical-nin declared.

Kai nodded.

"It's really good," Sakura commended.

"Thanks."

The former pinkette sliced a bit of the chicken breast, noting how it was juicy and perfectly cooked. She dipped the meat briefly in the velouté before placing it in her mouth.

She gasped.

Kai choked again.

"T-this is really good," the kunoichi mumbled, staring at the contents of her plate. "Where'd you learn to cook like this?"

The Silver King just smiled back. He coughed a few more times. 'Goodness, I'm gonna get pneumonia if this continues,' the twenty-two-year-old thought.

Sakura audibly exhaled. "Kai, you can't keep talking to me with single words like a toddler," she admonished, "Okay, so I touched you, and you got a little… excited. I'm not mad at you, nor do I think you're a pervert. It's a normal, healthy reaction from a normal, healthy, adult male who has hormones. Now, could we  _please_  move on?"

"O-okay," the man responded.

Green eyes narrowed at the brevity of the response.

"Er, I mean, thanks for understanding my, uh, situation…" Kai restated.

"There," Sakura smiled, "That's better." She sliced a bit of asparagus and ate it with a slice of chicken. "As I was saying, this is pretty good stuff. Where'd you learn to cook like this?"

"Oh, I just studied it myself," the good-looking man replied, "I certainly didn't have the money to go to culinary school or anything, so I just borrowed books from the public library and, well, tried it out. I turned out to be pretty good at it."

'Perfect answer to dig deeper!' the black-clad woman thought. "That's awesome!" she exclaimed, "If you went to culinary school, I bet you'd be even better. Maybe you should've bugged your parents more about it."

"I couldn't."

"Why?"

Kai paused ever so momentarily. "Because they gave me away."

A pregnant pause.

The kunoichi was unsure as to how to proceed. "I'm so sorry," she managed to say, "I didn't know."

Much to her surprise, the Silver King merely smiled. "It's okay. You couldn't have," he assured her, "I'm really over it, so there's no need to apologize." He took a deep breath. "Anyway, you should finish your food."

Sakura nodded at resumed eating, sneaking occasional glances at the man. 'You shouldn't ask any more tonight,' Inner Sakura advised, 'You'd sound pushy.' The medical-nin concurred.

The sapphire-eyed man seemed to disagree with Sakura's decision, though, as he began talking without the kunoichi asking him.

"My parents were from a fishing village in the Land of Thunder's southern coast," Kai narrated, "They were poor folk, but had nine children, of which I was the youngest. I suppose they just didn't know any better. When I was five, they sold me to my aunt who lived in one of the smaller islands here in the Land of Water so that the rest of the family could get enough money to go to some 'hidden village' somewhere northeast. The economy there was better, they were told."

Sakura remained silent, playing with the last bit of asparagus on her plate.

"Aunt Akane treated me worse than all the other servants she had," the dark-haired man continued, "She didn't even acknowledge me as a relative. She would beat me up often, saying I was too lazy and that she didn't get her money's worth." He paused somewhat before proceeding. "When I was seven, she peddled me to a pedophile."

The medical-nin dropped her fork.

Kai continued narrating as if he heard nothing. "The pedophile paid her good money, I heard. I was quite a looker back then, even as a child," he chuckled dryly, "a bit malnourished, but quite lean, considering all the manual labor I had to do. When Aunt Akane realized that she could make a lot of money with me this way, she tried peddling me again. I ran away before she could, though. I worked different jobs to make ends meet. Fast forward fifteen years and here I am. I think I turned out oka—"

The Silver King stopped abruptly, feeling human contact. His cerulean gaze left his empty plate and zoomed forward and noted the empty seat across him. He looked sideways and found an elegant brown bun on his left shoulder. He also looked down to find flawless arms across his chest.

"I'm sorry I made you remember," came Sakura's muffled apology, her face on the crook of the ebony-haired man's neck.

"It's your turn to stop apologizing." Kai took a deep breath and shuddered as he took in the brunette's intoxicating smell. The feel of her silky skin against his sent pulses of heat and electricity through his entire body. His colossal manhood was so hard it was almost painful. "You should go," he managed to pant, "I'll clean up."

Despite her objections, Sakura did not openly argue. She extricated herself from Kai and rounded the table. She picked up her wine glass and finished the small amount of remaining liquid in one gulp. She looked at the blue-eyed hunk and spoke. "Well, that was a delightful meal. I'll have to burn all the calories tomorrow, though, since I'll go straight to sleep," she joked, attempting to lighten the mood. "Good night." She turned and started walking away.

"Mikoto…"

"Hmm?" the emerald-eyed kunoichi stopped abruptly in front of her door and faced the Silver King once more.

"I made some panna cotta earlier for dessert, but it hasn't quite set yet," the azure-eyed hunk stated, "Maybe you'd like to have that for breakfast tomorrow. Just look for it in the fridge."

The brunette placed her hands on her waist and made an angry face. "I swear, Kai, I think you're trying to make me fat."

Panic crept into the ebony-haired man's handsome face at the sight of the beautiful woman's frown. "W-what? N-no! Of course n—"

"I was kidding," Sakura said, the fury melting instantaneously into a grin, "You should loosen up a little."

Kai exhaled a sigh of relief. "Oh."

"Anyway, I look forward to it," the medical-nin finished, "I'm sure it'll be as good as your amatriciana yesterday and your fancy meal today. Sleep tight." She smiled and waved before disappearing past the threshold.

Once in her room, the brown-haired kunoichi ambled lazily to her bed and unceremoniously jumped face-first into the soft mattress, not bothering to change or shower. "I am  _so_  sleepy," she moaned into her pale blue sheets.

'Well, your blood is pooling in your splanchnic vessels since you just ate, so knowing human physiology, it's quite understandable," Inner Sakura said. 'Kiba will probably visit you later, though.'

The emerald-eyed kunoichi giggled. "Don't worry. I'm  _always_  ready for Kiba," she reassured her inner self. She scooted over to one side of the bed and allowed an arm to search blindly for the bedside lamp's switch. With a satisfying click, darkness enveloped the room, signaling the end of what had been a very long day.

* * *

The day wasn't over for a certain blue-eyed hunk, though.

The moment the beautiful brunette closed her door, the aroused man dashed for his own room. Once safely inside, Kai stripped of his boxers and hissed as the ten-and-a-half-inch beast between his thighs sprang free. He looked idly at his cock, noting the copious pre-cum dripping from the tip. Without delay, he smeared the clear fluid over his whole length, cursing as his palm rubbed deliciously against the sensitive head.

He rushed to his bed and allowed himself to lay supine. He grasped his glistening unit with his left hand and began to slowly slide it up and down the thick shaft, occasionally focusing on the sensitive head. His right hand roamed his well-built body, caressing his nipples, his balls and everything in between. The languid pace did not last, though, as his rhythm quickly accelerated into a rapid pace. The emerald-eyed beauty had built such tremendous pressure in his loins that it required immediate release, lest he go mad. Luck, however, was not on his side.

It was only after nearly half an hour of furious pounding and thrusting that he began to feel that all-too familiar sensation of an impending orgasm. He writhed at his self-stimulation, reveling in the delicious friction he produced as he slid his gargantuan rod in and out of the tunnel formed by his hands. With release mere moments away, Kai sped up even more, his hips a blur as it moved up and down at an unbelievable speed. The sheer power and speed of his thrusts were such that the sapphire-eyed stud swore he felt as though he was making the whole room shake. He closed his eyes and imagined what the gorgeous brunette would look like in orgasm.

"Ah!" Kai cried out, the sensual image finally breaking the final wall to his much-needed release. His glistening, sweat-soaked body shook in rapture as the pressure at the base of his cock exploded into a series of scalding pulsations. A torrent of thick cum surged from within him, his powerful loins propelling the scorching-hot juice onto the wall above his head. His right hand shot upward, seemingly desperate to find something to hold on as his orgasm threatened to consume him. It found itself on the edge of the pillow upon which his head rested. His strong biceps bulged scrumptiously, his hand wringing the pitch-black fabric as he continued to ride out his peak.

When the pleasure finally receded, the Silver King's intense blue eyes opened and he found himself predictably soaked in sweat and semen. His eyes traveled up to his headboard and wall and found them in a similar state, no thanks to his intense peak. "Wow," he panted, "That's the most mind-blowing orgasm I've had in quite a while."

When his breathing had steadied, he rose from the bed and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Once more presentable, he rummaged his closet for a pair of boxer briefs and pair of loose, smiley-covered shorts. "At least a hard-on wouldn't be as obvious with these on," he muttered, putting the items on. Kai usually slept in the nude, meaning the two items would go straight into the hamper in a few minutes, but he didn't want to risk developing another tent in front of the lovely brunette should she happen to go out wearing an exceptionally sexy piece of lingerie.

He felt his briefs tighten in an instant.

"Damn it," Kai mumbled angrily at himself. He looked at his crotch and noted that his bulge was still very evident, proving his earlier theory to be false. He sighed. It seemed that there simply was no solution to his problem.

On his way out, he took a quick glance at his room. He frowned a little at his own mess. It would have to wait, though, for he had dishes and pans to scrub.


	13. Part 11

"Anyway, that's what I got about those two from Eiji-san and from Kai himself," Sakura whispered as she traced small circles on Kiba's arm. "I'm quite certain you and Kyosuke didn't get to talk much since Kyoko kept you two… busy."

"Er, yeah."

The former pinkette shrugged slightly. "Oh well, I guess we'll have to try some other time to gain more working knowledge about him," she said, "but given what we know so far, I think establishing Kai's motives takes priority."

"I'd have to agree since he's the one with the more suspicious immediate past," the handsome jōnin said as he cradled the woman's head on his chest, playing subconsciously with her hair, "I'm curious, though, how'd you get Kai to talk about his more distant past?"

"Well, he told me about it over dinner," the kunoichi explained. "I commented about how good a cook he was and asked him about culinary school and why he wasn't able to attend one. The conversation went to his parents and away he went. He was open about it, almost...  _suspiciously_  so. His body language suggested that he wasn't lying about a good portion of it, but I'm not a hundred percent sure about which ones were true and whi— What?"

The medical-nin stopped, noting the Inuzuka's onyx glare.

"You had dinner with  _him_?"

The kunoichi's green orbs rolled. "I was hungry. He cooked food. We ate. It was no big deal! Besides, you weren't exactly available at the time," she said, exasperated. "Anyway, it'll be performance night tomo—" she paused abruptly, looking at the alarm clock near her bed, "Tonight. We can't have him sabotaging your chances with Miyako if he does turn out to be allied with another party, so I had to take the opportunity to get an idea of his intentions. Miyako will only catch a couple of performances from you before her party on Saturday, so we can't take any chances." After a pause, the emerald-eyed woman smiled teasingly, "Somebody's jealous…"

"I am; so what?" Kiba answered swiftly with no hesitation.

The dog-nin's honesty took Sakura off-guard. "Well," she said, smiling as she hugged the jōnin's arm tighter, "you don't have to worry about anything. It was a fairly unremarkable meal—"

'Aside from the fact that the guy had a huge hard-on for you the entire time,' Inner Sakura butt in, earning her a mental smack from the medical-nin.

"And if it makes you feel better, it was more of a rather heavy midnight snack than dinner since I had some puttanesca in the bar."

The brunet grinned at the kunoichi's reassurance. "Hmm, never knew they offered anything other than drinks downstairs," he said, leaving the previous topic altogether.

"The serving was smaller than normal, as expected, but it was actually quite good. You should go and try it some time," Sakura suggested. "You should go back to your room. It's almost six."

The Inuzuka pouted and embraced the kunoichi tighter. "Aw, but I like it here," he whined. Sakura snorted at the well-built man's juvenile display and extricated herself from him. "Where are you going?" Kiba asked as the kunoichi stood up from the bed and went to her closet.

"I plan to go jogging this morning to burn off all the excess calories from last night's meal. I'm heading out in a while. I'm just gonna freshen up a bit. You can join me if you want, but I suggest you get a bit more sleep," the kunoichi said as she searched for a towel. She got herself a fresh pair of undergarments and went straight to the bathroom. "Later," she shouted from inside.

The naked hunk on Sakura's bed stared at the ceiling, a bit disappointed because he was really looking forward to another round. His dark gaze shifted and fell upon a medium-sized mirror sitting idly atop the dresser. He smirked, a plan forming in his head.

The green-eyed woman hung her clothes on the small metallic hooks at the back of the door and hung her towel above the porcelain tub that she wouldn't be using. She actually rarely used tubs, even the one in her apartment in Konoha. Being a kunoichi, she usually went for the quick shower and only rewarded herself with several-hour tub-soaking sessions during post-mission periods or when she was immensely proud of her accomplishments after training.

Sakura set the shower's temperature to moderate. At that time of day, the abundant bodies of water really caused the air to be a bit chilly, despite the time of year. She twisted the knob and started rinsing her hair of the entire day's gunk. She grabbed a nearby bottle and poured some on her palm before massaging her scalp, taking extra care so as not to get suds in her eyes. The kunoichi was a bit more thorough than usual, remembering that she had not showered prior to going to sleep the day before. As she stood there, she thought about how Ino would probably disapprove of the hair product she was using right now. She took a quick glance at the bottle. "Shampoo plus conditioner," it read. She giggled slightly as she recalled how passionate an advocate for separate shampoo and conditioner her blue-eyed best friend was. Truth be told, she, herself, kept separate bottles at home, but she thought it too hassling not to use what Kyoko had already provided.

As she rinsed the foam, she cursed as a bit of the shampoo got into her eyes. She closed her eyes tight, allowing the organs' defense mechanism, i.e. tear production, to proceed naturally and wash away the offending agent. She helped the process along facing the refreshing jet of water. Not having recovered fully, she allowed a hand to inch along the wall, feeling for the soap container.

The kunoichi stiffened as she felt a hand where the soap should've been. She whirled her upper body, her hair producing a horizontal trail on droplets to form on the walls. Surprised green eyes met mischievous black ones, and immediately, Sakura knew that this particular bath would take  _very long_.

"Hey," the naked man whispered sexily, "You seem to have gotten shampoo in your eyes. They must really sting right now, so I'll do the lathering until they get all better."

Kiba entered the shower's spray and was drenched in mere moments. Sakura openly examined the wet dog-nin, gulping as the beads of water ran down the man's breathtaking body. His normally spiky hair was delightfully tame, plastered on the handsome man's forehead. She let her slightly sore eyes roam across her lover's broad and muscular form. Her arousal spiked as she saw the dripping, thirteen-inch pillar of solid flesh that stood almost straight up from the jōnin's groin, promising limitless satisfaction. 'Oh, these eyes are working, honey,' Inner Sakura mewled, 'and they're liking what they're seeing.' A few seconds later, the shower head was off, and Kiba started working.

The kunoichi felt the brown-haired man's strong hands on her body, kneading the occasional knots while lathering and caressing at the same time. His palms glided over her smooth curves, seemingly entranced by the sensation of velvety skin over firm muscles. Sakura blushed a little as Kiba scrubbed her armpits before sliding down to each of her shapely arms. Thank goodness she wasn't all that ticklish, or that filthy.

"Oh!" Sakura yelped as Kiba suddenly closed the distance, the hard planes of his body flush against her back.

"What?" the well-endowed ninja blew into her left ear before nibbling at the lobe. "It's time to lather your front, and I couldn't reach it," he said playfully, "Besides, this way, I can clean both your back  _and_  your front."

Kiba began to grind against her, his ripped body gliding against the kunoichi's bubbly curves. She could feel everything—his chiseled pecs, his washboard abs, his strong thighs, his enormous cock—everything hard as steel yet so tender at the same time. The brown-haired man drew circular patterns on her flat abdomen with his fingers, so slow and sensual it was almost hypnotic. The emerald-eyed beauty allowed herself to melt into him, her head falling back onto his right shoulder as she hummed her delight.

"Ah!" she suddenly ejaculated, as the dog-nin's hands found their way onto her supple breasts. She was so surprised that her hands shot to her lover's thighs. Sakura smirked slightly as she felt the hard muscles there ripple beneath her touch. The smirk did not last, though, as her lips parted in a silent cry as the raven-eyed man began to knead her breasts, his skilled fingers pinching her nipples into instantaneous erection.

The Inuzuka blew into her ear, causing the medical-nin's lithe body to tremble with delight. "Have to make sure these are really clean, right?" he teased as he continued to palm his lover's shapely orbs. He became a tad bit rougher, kneading the soft flesh with more vigor. "Oh, it seems someone's trying to return the favor," the man said, smirking as he noted a sudden surge in activity in Sakura's left hand. Armed with knowledge of human anatomy, the medical-nin's hand snaked up her well-built man's thighs expertly and found its target within seconds. Kiba exhaled heavily as Sakura's hand began to slide up and down his slippery length. "Ah, shit!" he cursed when her other hand began to fondle his balls. "Pump my cock hard, babe," the jōnin moaned, "Pump the cum out of me."

The brunette found the position they were in incredibly kinky. Jacking off a cock guided only by the sense of touch was incredibly erotic. The curvature of the long and thick shaft, every ridge, every vein—every detail of Kiba's thirteen-inch cum cannon became much more thrilling with the sense of sight withheld. The raven-eyed hunk's dirty words only served to excite the brunette even more. She held the solid column of man-meat tighter with both hands and stroked with greater fervor, earning her a ragged sigh of appreciation from the brown-haired hunk.

"Oh, Kiba!" Sakura yelped as the addressed person's hands suddenly slid down to her nether folds. Her hands were on Kiba's forearms instantly. "Ah! K-Kiba! Please!" the kunoichi stuttered as the dog-nin's nimble fingers slid up and down her weeping slit. She convulsed the moment he thrust his middle finger into her vagina, and were it not for her lover's arms, she would have collapsed into a useless heap on the floor.

"What is it, honey?" the handsome jōnin asked with fake innocence, "I'm just making sure every nook and cranny is squeaky clean." He began to thrust his middle finger in and out of the medical-nin's vagina, occasionally curling the appendage on its way out and touching a spot on the anterior wall behind his lover's pubic bone. Every single time he did it, he felt her inner walls quiver, so he decided to store this bit of information for future use.

Feeling that his green-eyed goddess was up for more, the Inuzuka added a second finger, then a third. Sakura was thrashing now, her left hand entwined in his brown locks while the other rested on his right forearm. With every thrust, he felt both grips tighten, making the well-endowed man idly wonder if he would be sporting a sling or have a bald spot after this particular coupling was over. Without warning, he began to rub Sakura's clit with his thumb, his other three fingers never losing the steady rhythm he had set.

"Ah," the brunette moaned. "Oh kami! Ah!" she cried as Kiba's fingers assaulted her sensitive nub and love tunnel ruthlessly. 'Too much… It's too much! It feels too good!' she mentally exclaimed, her right hand tugging on the handsome ninja's busy arm.

"What's the matter, babe?" the Inuzuka asked, his hand slowing down a fraction.

A drop of saliva dripped from the corner of the emerald-eyed beauty's mouth, but she was far too preoccupied to pay it heed. "It feels too good," she moaned with half-lidded eyes she was sure he could not see, "Kiba, it feels too good. I'm gonna cum soon."

The onyx-eyed man chuckled. "That's the point." He reached forward with his left hand to turn the shower head on and the foam soon gave way to squeaky clean skin. As if fueled by the bubbles, Kiba's hand slowed down before coming to a halt completely. Instead of relief for the apparent breather, the curvy woman felt apprehension. Usually, when the dog-nin ceased all activities, he was planning something.

And she was right, as she was most of the time.

Sakura felt her preposterously endowed lover shuffle ever so slightly before she felt his left hand raise her right thigh so that it was parallel to the floor. The sudden motion caused her balance to shift, and she had no choice but to hook her arms behind Kiba's neck while balancing herself on the remaining leg. This was all the distraction the ripped sex god needed. Sakura vaguely felt something abut her opening and before she knew it, Kiba had sheathed about half of his manhood in her love tunnel.

"Oh kami, Kiba!" the green-eyed woman screeched, her entire body on fire despite the cool droplets from above her head. She could no longer count the number of times the handsome ninja's gargantuan member has entered her womanhood, but she would never grow tired or jaded from the divine sensation that the thick organ produced. Just halfway in and the large head was already against her cervix. Ever so slowly, the dog-nin thrust up, and Sakura felt the familiar sensation of being stretched in all directions, utterly filled to the brim with hard cock. "Oh yes!" she bellowed, silently thankful to the horny old woman who owned the club for making every room soundproof.

"Mm, you're so wet already, Sakura," Kiba hummed, "Just perfect for what I had in mind."

Before the green-eyed woman could get used to the sensation, the hunky jōnin withdrew, leaving behind a vacuum in her loins that yearned attention. His hand was quick to take over the task. It was too late, however. Her core had tasted the dog-nin's slab of man-meat and it would be damned if it received anything less voluminous. Unfortunately, it seemed it would have to settle for capable fingers, at least for the time being.

As Kiba's fingers worked their magic once more, the medical-nin felt something touch her  _other_  opening. Immediately, she tensed. "Relax, babe," she heard the well-built jōnin say, "You know how this works."

Upon hearing the Inuzuka's tender words, Sakura did as she was told. Besides, what he said was true—the initial discomfort was simply irrelevant compared to the bliss that would follow. The tip of the ripped sex god's gigantic pillar of flesh pushed against her sphincter, and with a pop, it went past the tight ring. "Ah," the kunoichi moaned, reveling at the sensation of the large head inside of her. "Slowly now," she breathed heavily. Inch by inch, he sank into her, poking at her insides. Thankfully, the discomfort was skilfully masked by the dog-nin's busy right hand as it rubbed and thrust away at her sensitive bud and saturated folds.

It took every ounce of the dog-nin's control not to ram his slicked ramrod into his lover, but he cared more for her distress than his own pleasure. As such, the coupling was painfully slow and it took over two minutes before his entire length was sheathed by her velvet tightness.

"Thanks," the green-eyed kunoichi managed to whisper in between gasps of delight.

"Just for you, babe," Kiba panted, "Just for you."

The couple remained still for a few moments. Even the well-endowed man's right hand slowed to a halt as the two ninja allowed themselves bask in sensations their intimate connection. For a few moments, only the sound of running water was heard, pierced by the occasional deep breath or sigh of ecstasy.

"Kami, you're so deep inside me, Kiba," the medical-nin moaned, her head thrown back and resting on her lover's muscular chest.

"I know," the raven-eyed man grunted. The man knew the time was right when he felt his partner began to push back against him. He smirked and withdrew a little, the miniscule movement causing indescribable friction that both parties thoroughly enjoyed. Kiba's hips snapped back sharply, his long shaft stabbing into his beloved.

"Ah!" Sakura gasped, "Just like that, Kiba!"

The Inuzuka himself was too lost in the haze of pleasure that his mind but vaguely registered the medical-nin's cry. He repeated the motion. "Sweet heavens, you're tight!" he exclaimed as he slowly established his rate and rhythm. His left hand continued supporting the medical-nin's weight while the other tentatively pinched the kunoichi's clit before once again digging deep into her.

Kiba's ramrod was just what Sakura needed. The hung stud's expert hands had already brought her precariously close to her peak so a couple of minutes of thorough pounding was all that was required to bring the gorgeous kunoichi teetering at the precipice. "Kiba, ah! Close! I-I'm c-close!" she managed to mumble, her words breaking because of the power of the brown-haired hunk's shallow and rapid thrusts.

Without another word, Kiba pulled his rock-hard beast almost all the way out then slammed back in.

The coil deep within Sakura's core unraveled, the heat contained inside it spreading into every molecule of her body. She tried not to scream Kiba's name, because she just wasn't sure whether the soundproofing could contain it. Instead, her mouth opened into a silent cry as her vision exploded into a million hues. Whereas Kiba's pounding had ceased, his hand did not, and the medical-nin was vaguely aware of the jōnin's digits undulating uninterrupted within her despite being choked repeatedly by her walls. The Inuzuka's thumb maintained its circular motion over her now overly sensitive clit, the action prolonging her peak.

Kiba felt his green-eyed goddess's right leg give. Though he was more than capable of holding her weight, he decided to change things up a bit and allowed the both of them to slide onto the bathroom floor. Once seated and with the panting kunoichi on his lap, he released his hold on the woman. He eased himself onto his elbows before finally lying down and stretching his legs out. Luckily, the bathroom was large enough to accommodate all six feet of him sprawled on it. Though he wasn't exceedingly particular about it, he was quite thankful that the tiles were well kept and did not have molds. Once finally settled, he placed his hands behind his head, his sensitive nose picking up the heavenly scent of Sakura's juices on his right one. He allowed himself to gawk at the view of a wet, crouching, post-orgasmic Haruno Sakura. The water cascaded down the sensuous curves of her body. As if on cue, she turned her head to look at him. Flushed and panting, she looked absolutely breathtaking. Smirking, he asked, "Ready to ride me, Sakura?"

The kunoichi responded with a smirk of her own. She turned her body to face him without losing their intimate connection, the motion causing the dog-nin to gasp. Sakura watched her well-endowed lover's washboard abs ripple as Kiba's upper body jerked up on reflex, as if unsure of how to act with the sudden sensation. Sakura found the sight incredibly arousing. She leaned back while straddling him, her knees and arms supporting her. The kunoichi took a deep breath, and away she went.

Kiba felt her raise her hips until his dick was almost all the way out and then glided back down. Seeing his enormous fuckstick sliding in and out of her stretched opening was completely mesmerizing. The feeling of his manhood being caressed on all sides by her searing hot tightness completed the visual spectacle. His eyes trailed down from her pert breasts and focused on the weeping cleft just in front of him. The dog-nin licked his lips and moved to touch the kunoichi's perfect folds. He was surprised however, when she slapped her hand.

"No," Sakura said with the austerity of an instructor.

It was then that hard-bodied man realized just exactly what the gorgeous woman was doing. They had only one point of contact. Even while continuously impaling herself upon the dog-nin's steel-hard colossus, she always stopped short and never allowed her hips to meet his. It was an interesting and kinky thing, Kiba thought, one only the brilliant mind of Haruno Sakura could invoke. And so the Inuzuka resumed his previous position with his fingers meshed behind his head. Though he was hesitant on removing the provocative image of Sakura fervently spearing herself on his thirteen-inch pillar of man-meat from his sight, he decided to go ahead and close his eyes just to complete the experience.

'So you figured it out,' the brunette thought, her mouth too busy with moaning and gasping to articulate. She mirrored him, throwing her head back and closing her eyes, focusing only on the wonderful sensations Kiba's titanic slab of hard meat induced. The tremendous rigidity and slight upward curvature of Kiba's prized possession truly worked wonders, particularly in positions such as these, Sakura thought. The only point at which the adamantine organ could be reoriented was at its base. The shaft itself remained unbending even in the most extreme angles of penetration unlike most porn actors she had watched with large but disappointingly floppy erections. With the proper positioning, the medical-nin could have the jōnin's fuckstick poke at every imaginable segment of her core. She was currently enjoying the sensation of his tip jabbing her vagina and cervix from behind.

"That's it, Sakura," Kiba moaned, "Ride my cock."

Sakura allowed herself a peek and saw the dog-nin's muscles spasm as he restrained himself. She alternated furious pumps with slow stabs with the occasional circular grinding motion that sent the onyx-eyed hunk thrashing and cursing. She eyed Kiba's broad, well-defined chest. 'Kami, he's so… beefy!' she exclaimed in her mind, temptation swelling in her—temptation to place a hand and feel the hard muscles beneath his smooth, tanned skin.

"Ah, shit!" the Inuzuka cursed after a particularly deep penetration. He bit his lip as he squeezed every drop of willpower he had into preventing his hips from thrusting up and skewering the kunoichi as deep as he could.

The brunette felt her arousal spike as she saw Kiba's face contorted in the sweet agony of sex—his furrowed brows, tightly closed eyes, that canine biting into his lower lip. The final sliver of self-control broke and Sakura plummeted sharply until her shapely buttocks collided with the dog-nin's groin.

"Ah!" Kiba howled at the sudden contact. His eyes flew open as his body seized ever so briefly. He saw the brunette lurch forward, her palms landing on his chest as she steadied herself.

"I'm sorry," Sakura said, her rosy hue intensifying as she caressed the hard pecs she had been fantasizing about just seconds earlier, "I…"

The handsome stud smiled. "You couldn't stop yourself from touching me," he finished for her, "Don't worry, I was seconds away from the breaking point myself." His hands snaked downward to grab the kunoichi's rump before he thrust up, causing the medical-nin to shriek. Within seconds, a rhythm was established, the water on the bathroom floor splashing over and over as Kiba plunged into Sakura's willing depths with unrivaled passion and ferocity. He became entranced with her breasts as they bounced sharply in synchrony with his pelvic movements.

"Fuck, Kiba!" the kunoichi howled. She grabbed her hung lover's pecs almost hard enough to draw blood with her nails. She tweaked both nipples, earning her a grunt from the Inuzuka, undoubtedly from a mix of pleasure and pain. She lunged forward, flattening herself against Kiba's solid form, so that she could put one of the dusky pebbles in her mouth. She licked ardently, occasionally teasing with the tip of her tongue. Each nipple received equal attention from the medical-nin.

Kiba hissed at Sakura's ministrations. Thinking it was time to return the favor, he bent both knees and stabbed into the emerald-eyed beauty with so much strength that she saw stars and shrieked something that resembled his name. The power in that sole thrust was enough to propel the kunoichi's lithe body upward so that her delectable orbs hung directly within reach of the hungry dog-nin's lips. Immediately, his mouth attacked one, biting and lacking playfully at the supple flesh. He allowed one hand to leave the kunoichi's hips in order to massage the breast that was not receiving attention from his skilled mouth.

The hokage's apprentice melted into the dog-nin, her arms barely able to support her weight as they turned into jelly at Kiba's unrelenting erotic assault. Despite the increased distance between her anal opening and her well-endowed lover's groin, the latter was able to maintain his tempo. The well-built brunet was now sliding in much more of his cock at greater velocity which spelled even greater pleasure for the woman. Unsurprisingly, she felt the beginnings of yet another orgasm. Her lover sensed the quivering in her loins and immediately bit hard into one of her breasts, the stimulus triggering yet another set staggering contractions from the gasping woman.

Sakura produced choking sounds as her nether region convulsed, neurons firing from every imaginable point. She wrapped her arms tight around Kiba's head, unaware she was partly suffocating the man as she held his face against her bosom. She wheezed and panted as the dog-nin continued to thrust deep into her, albeit in a slower pace. She appreciated the thoughtful gesture, for if Kiba had continued his rapid pace, she would likely have gone mad from pleasure.

The raven-eyed hunk released a stifled groan as he felt Sakura's pelvic muscles spasm rhythmically around the base of his pounding unit. He felt the gorgeous kunoichi's nether lips quiver sensually against his washboard abs, her womanly essence spilling onto and soaking his groin and lower abdomen. The sensations were maddening and the scent of her juices alone made his gigantic slab of solid flesh ache for release. As a result, he was unable to stop himself from ravaging the rapture-bound woman, but he was able to slow down a bit for her sake.

"Ah, K-Kiba," the medical-nin moaned, "That was…"

"I know," the brown-haired stud responded, a little out of breath himself. His hips stalled and ever so slowly pulled out of Sakura's opening. Kiba gasped slightly once he was fully unsheathed. His thick cum cannon had been nestled within his green-eyed goddess's searing hot warmth for quite some time so the cool water that greeted his throbbing rod was quite startling.

Sakura hummed as she felt the enormous column of man-meat glide out of her core and settle upon one of her buttocks. The mammoth organ was so hot, she felt as if it would burn right through her skin.

"Sakura, could you hand me the soap," the dog-nin requested, "I need to wash my dick."

The kunoichi took a deep breath and hauled herself to her knees. Luckily, the soap dish was within reach despite being in a kneeling position. Truth be told, the medical-nin was not sure she had the strength in her legs to stand up.

The hunky jōnin raised an arm. "Thanks," he said, expecting the brunette to hand him the item.

Haruno Sakura had other ideas, though. She got enough soap on her hands and descended upon the rigid pole that rested upon Kiba's chiseled abs.

The dark-eyed man gasped as the medical-nin choked his member almost painfully with both hands, one on top of the other. Given his size, however, a substantial part of the organ remained visible. She stroked him slowly from base to tip, as if she milking the man of his manly juices. "Uh!" the dog-nin groaned.

"You cleaned me," Sakura murmured naughtily, "I should do the same." True to what she said, the kunoichi lathered and rinsed the enormous piece of male anatomy several times, each time with a different type of stroke. Watching the ripped stud squirm under her hands was such an exciting sight. She felt her walls quake a little just by watching him. She reserved a certain style for last, though.

The medical-nin had seen Kiba use the technique several times before, but quickly shifted to a different one. This stroke allegedly sent Naruto's sizzling man-cream flying into the air within minutes. Now, Sakura knew her blond friend did not have the same degree of endurance as her lover, at least in the classic sense, but she knew he could last  _far_  longer than the average man. Naruto's stamina lay in his ability to keep going round after round with little rest in between despite cumming dozens of times. Sakura knew all of these intimate details about the hunky hokage-to-be from an intoxicated Hyūga heiress. Despite being inebriated, Sakura was quite sure that the details were accurate. Besides, Hinata's claim then that the blue-eyed man's cock was a foot long turned out to be true.

Drawn from her musings by Kiba's moans, Sakura focused once more on the pillar of flesh before her. She held onto it firmly with her left hand before placing a soaped-up palm flat against the perfectly formed, pinkish head. A flash of recognition at the current configuration crossed the handsome man's face. He moved to stop the kunoichi, but was too late. Their nonstop coupling had apparently dampened the dog-nin's agility by a tiny fraction, but it was enough for the green-eyed woman to grin wickedly and begin grinding the sensitive glans of Kiba's cock feverishly against her palm.

"Ah! Fuck! Kami! Ah, S-Sakura!" the hung stud screamed, his face twisted in agony at the concentrated sensations on the most receptive part of the male reproductive system, "A-ah, shit! Ah!"

Sakura stepped it up a notch and began stroking the entire length of Kiba's thick shaft at the same time.

The Inuzuka howled and gasped in his rapture. His muscles bulged and undulated as he thrashed on the bathroom floor. The dog-nin could barely suppress his massive strength in this delirious state. The tiles on the bathroom floor now sported several large cracks. A couple had been torn off entirely. The raven-eyed hunk tried to scoot away, but Sakura's hold on his enormous fuckstick was unyielding. He shot a look at the busy kunoichi through half-lidded eyes, but the determined look on the woman's face convinced him that there was no getting away from this one unless he managed to summon the strength to break free by himself.

Sakura had only seen those near-pleading look on Kiba's a handful of times, and this was the first time she managed to get it out of him without using chakra. She regarded the rosy pinnacle of the Inuzuka's tower of virility lustfully, storing the kinky discovery within the shelves of her memory. 'I'll have to thank Hinata when I bump into her,' she mused.

Sakura felt large, strong hands on her forearms, stilling her movements. She looked away from the large organ she had unknowingly been staring at for a couple of minutes and immediately found herself looking at the preposterously handsome face of Inuzuka Kiba.

The green-eyed ninja gulped. "Uh-oh," she mumbled.

In a flash of movement, Sakura was on her back, each leg hooked over a strong shoulders and an enormous dick hilt-deep inside her. Her mind was only starting to register the intense pleasure spike when the ebony-eyed man started plunging ferociously into her. The medical-nin's viridian eyes only caught the blur of the dog-nin's swift hips for a split-second before rolling back from ecstasy. The dog-nin's thrusts were both fast  _and_ long, sliding almost all the way out before smashing back in with the speed of a lightning bolt and the strength of a chakra-enhanced punch. Had the medical-nin not been dripping wet with arousal, her groin might've caught fire at the rate the handsome man was going. Sakura could only gasp for air as she allowed her body to succumb Kiba's passionate attack. Her insides stirred from intense visceral sensations as thirteen inches of steel hard flesh pounded her heated center like a relentless, ecstasy-coated sledgehammer.

"You like that?" the dog-nin asked, the answer obvious given his lover's trance-like state. This was the fastest he had ever gone, and he was quite happy to sense the medical-nin's response. Mere seconds later, Sakura's walls vibrated slightly. An average lover wouldn't have perceived it, but Kiba's acute senses were able to pick up the subtle throb amidst his own vicious movements.

The green-eyed vixen's eyes shot open as ecstasy exploded within her sacred triangle. She hissed through gritted teeth as her walls attempted to choke Kiba's pounding ramrod. Though large and an easy target, it proved to be too agile. The Inuzuka hammered away at her quaking tunnel, his feral thrusts causing her seeping essence to splatter with each pierce.

The well-endowed shinobi grinned. "I'm not done with you yet," he declared. He lowered the kunoichi's shaky legs which were resting on his shoulders, hooked an arm under each one and, with a deep breath, heaved. Such was his strength that the dog-nin did not wobble even the tiniest bit. He put ample space between his legs and bent his knees a little as he continued to impale Sakura with his untiring manhood. It was clear that the kunoichi was still in the throes of orgasm as her love tunnel was still undulating around his massive fuckstick. Because of the vertical orientation, the brunette's womanly juices started to collect around the base of Kiba's shaft before running down his muscular thighs like drops of hot syrup.

Sakura was officially dying. The combination of Kiba's powerful thrusts and gravity acting on her own weight produced a penetration so deep it felt as if the dog-nin was skewering her entire being. The angle of his hips also assured that his pubic bone would stimulate her clit with every mind-blowing stab. She held onto the hung brunet's bulging biceps, savoring the sensation of the delectable beef contracting in her palms. The vulgar, slapping sounds of the hung brunet's wet hips colliding with hers became the medical-nin's musical background as rode out the final waves of her orgasm. Kiba sucked hard on the crook of her neck, biting and nipping at the smooth, porcelain skin.

A tremble.

"O-oh kami…" Sakura moaned in disbelief.

The brunet smirked against her neck. "You're gonna cum again," he muttered before attacking the kunoichi's right clavicle with kisses and bites.

"How can you be so fucking good!?"

A smirk. "That's 'cause I'm part divine, babe."

"Ah! A-ah!" the gorgeous woman howled, each cry more powerful and more desperate than the one before it. Her nails dug deep into her lover's sturdy arms as her peak approached. Kiba bit the side opposite the one he had been sucking hard, his teeth causing a break in the integrity of the skin. The sudden sensation coupled with the Inuzuka's marvelous skills sent Sakura wailing as the floodgates of her loins opened once more.

This time, Kiba stilled, the entirety of his thirteen-inch weapon sheathed within the velvety warmth of the euphoric female. He grunted his delight, relishing the fruits of his nonstop labor as Sakura's walls clenched around his massive organ impossibly tight. The trembling kunoichi held onto the ripped jōnin tight as her vagina continued to twitch frantically around the large intrusion, her fluids oozing onto Kiba's saturated crotch. The onyx-eyed man tenderly licked the wound he had inflicted in the heat of passion, a miniscule tang of metal tickling his taste buds. Slowly, the contractions began to wane in strength.

As Sakura predicted, there was a burst of movement, and she found herself with her back against the nearest wall before her sacred triangle stilled completely. She felt his lips crush hers in a torrid kiss. After the initial surprise, the kunoichi began to kiss back with equal fervor. Mouths opened and tongues lashed out at one another soon after that. The two felt their physiologic alarm mechanisms for hypoxia start ringing, but they were far too engrossed to pay it heed. Only when they were mere seconds from passing out did the couple separate, flushed and wheezing.

Kiba began moving again soon after; this time, slow and deep. Sakura closed her eyes and hummed as the slower pace allowed her walls the opportunity to savor every inch of the dog-nin's impressive tool. The languid tempo also allowed the kunoichi to change her position. She lovingly draped her arms over the handsome shinobi's shoulders and hooked her ankles at his lower back. "My goodness, if this is my punishment for using that masturbation technique on you earlier then I'd be more than happy to do that to you at every fucking opportunity," Sakura thought out loud, inciting a smirk from the dog-nin. His arms freed, Kiba placed a palm on the wall on either side of the green-eyed woman's head, as if trying to prevent Sakura from escaping, not that the kunoichi had any plans of doing so.

"Kiba, faster," Sakura moaned, her patience waning, the warmth within her building yet again.

The hung ninja complied, plowing away at the kunoichi's glistening folds. At their current position, the curvaceous kunoichi's breasts were not within range of the Inuzuka's skilled mouth, so as much as he wanted to give her extra stimulation that way, he had to settle with rubbing his broad and chiseled chest against her shapely orbs. To add further stimulation, he added more power to his thrusts so that his lover would slide up the wet wall with each thrust. The brunet smiled in satisfaction as he felt her nipples harden against his chest.

"Harder! Harder, Kiba!" the brunette pleaded desperately.

The dog-nin plunged into her with the power of a battering ram.

"Oh!"

He did it again. "Like that, huh?" Kiba breathed heavily into her right ear before biting gently into the earlobe. The stark contrast between the tenderness of his bite and the intensity of his thrusts sent Sakura's mind reeling.

"Y-yes! Oh yes!" the ecstatic woman screamed, "Don't stop, Kiba!" The emerald-eyed medical-nin felt her walls prepare themselves for what would probably be her most powerful orgasm yet. Her eyes roamed over her skilled lover's form as he continued to deliver her infinite pleasure through his magnificent body. She noted his shallow breaths, twitching muscles and occasional lapses in rhythm. 'He's close,' she ascertained.

Kiba, all too aware of what Sakura had just been thinking of, pushed himself off the wall. The sudden motion caught the kunoichi a little off-guard, but she managed to hang onto him as he walked briskly out of the shower. 'Goodness, he's so strong,' the medical-nin internally mewled as the well-built jōnin ambled as if he didn't have an adult woman clinging onto his torso. Once near the tub, Sakura ventured a look and found a medium-sized mirror lying on the bottom. She gave Kiba an exasperated look, a look which the Inuzuka returned with a playful smile.

"O-oh!" the kunoichi gasped as the dog-nin lifted her off himself, his rock-hard member sliding out of her delightfully abused cavern. The handsome brunet himself shook a little at the delightful sensations the motion caused.

"Are your legs fine?" Kiba asked, "I don't want you smashing your nose into a porcelain tub while cumming."

Sakura had to chuckle at that. "I think so," she replied, "Besides, if I do break my nose, I can just heal it." The medical-nin placed both hands at the bottom of the tub with her arms in extension before raising her right foot and placing it on the tub's rim. Her left foot remained planted on the floor. She looked at the mirror and blushed slightly at the sight of her very exposed womanhood reflected at the center of the rectangular surface. She heard a click and realized that Kiba had adjusted the lights so that there wasn't a source directly above her as it would cause her shadow to fall upon the mirror.

Kiba imitated Sakura's position, but held onto the edge of the tub instead. Slowly, he inserted his colossal tool inside the kunoichi's slippery tightness and resumed the ancient motion that would carry the two of them to the pinnacle of bliss.

Sakura's viridian gaze never left the mirror as she saw her nether folds separate, yielding to Kiba's thirteen-inch beast. She watched, spellbound, as the thick organ spread her sacred opening incredibly wide and began to slide in and out. The voluminous orbs below the dog-nin's immense shaft began to smack against her sensitive bud as he picked up the pace. Faster and faster he went until his hips became a blur. The medical-nin started moving as well, meeting the brown-haired hunk's thrusts with equal fervor. She savored the sensation of Kiba's ripped torso sliding against her back, chiseled muscles gliding against smooth skin lubricated by a mixture of sweat and water. "O-oh! Kiba! You're a fucking sex god!" she screamed, her release perilously near. She lifted her right hand and stroked Kiba's raised thigh as she egged him on.

"I'm close, babe," Kiba grunted, spearing his lover mercilessly with his gargantuan fuckstick. He felt his loins quiver. "I-I'm cumming! I'm cumming, Sakura!"

Sakura heard the dog-nin's breaths become shorter and shallower; his thrusts, even more rapid and erratic. She let her right hand travel from her Kiba's thigh to their point of junction and rubbed her clit furiously. As she did so, she accidentally touched the Inuzuka's cock.

"A-ah! Ah!" Kiba howled as he threw his head back. He thrust into Sakura with all his might and closed his eyes as pleasure exploded at the base of his cock. The green-eyed woman gave her clit one last hard pinch and joined her lover in rapture.

The sensations were overwhelming, the green-eyed woman thought. Every molecule in her body sang in delight and she was on the verge of losing consciousness by the third contraction. However, she forced herself to focus. The entire setup would go to waste if she did not see  _it_. The medical-nin's gaze zoomed to the mirror and was just in time to see Kiba's ejaculation. Sakura watched in wonder as the bulging region behind the dog-nin's ample testicles twitched violently over and over, the powerful muscles wrapped around the root of his enormous penis propelling his hot man-juice into her quaking love tunnel like a cannon. The underside of Kiba's gargantuan pleasure pole pulsed deliciously against the kunoichi's anterior vaginal wall, vibrating deliciously against that very spot the dog-nin was poking with his fingers earlier. Burst after burst of thick semen shot from the tip of the onyx-eyed man's dick, flooding her insides until the fluid started to ooze out and drip onto the mirror.

Kiba forced himself to take deep breaths as Sakura's walls continued to milk him of his seed. He remained sheathed fully within his lover until the quaking in his loins had disappeared completely. Once certain that his groin had been emptied, at least for the time being, he leaned over and kissed the area between Sakura's scapulae tenderly, the diluted saltiness he tasted in the thin film over her silky skin bringing a smile on his lips. "I'm going to pull out now," he warned.

Slowly, Kiba withdrew himself completely from Sakura. Due to the angle at which he pulled out, the Inuzuka's perpetual erection recoiled and hit his hard abs with a wet slap. The hung man stifled a moan and quickly went to the shower lest he ravage Sakura all over again.

Without the large obstruction, the couple's combined fluids soon seeped out from the kunoichi's hole, trailing down her left thigh. Shaking a bit, Sakura stood up. Thankfully, there was already an extra towel inside the bathroom aside from the one she had brought in earlier. Although a bit small, it was sufficient to wipe the sticky mess she and Kiba had created. She started for the shower area, small towel in hand.

"Um, I think we should wash separately," Kiba advised, speaking to the medical-nin but not facing her, "If we wash together, I swear, I'll just get you dirty all over again. This'll only take a couple of minutes. I'm just cleaning up. I'll use my own shower later."

Sakura watched the dog-nin under the artificial drizzle. The world went into slow motion. The water droplets ran slowly down Kiba's god-like body—that fine-tuned sex engine that had just brought her one orgasm after another. The shimmering rivulets accentuated the powerful muscles under the smooth, tanned skin. His eyes were closed; his head, thrown back. His right hand moved like a piston up and down the colossal pillar of man-meat jutting out of his groin as he lathered away the traces of their recent activities.

Haruno Sakura gulped hard and turned away. "O-okay," she squeaked, "I-I'll get you a towel." She marched out of the bathroom, dumping the sticky piece of cloth she was holding into the sink as she passed by it on her way to the door. Once outside, she closed the door and leaned against it, panting and subconsciously grinding her thighs together due to the arousal Kiba's "shower scene" had incited.

'Goodness, you just had three in a row and you want more?' Inner Sakura scoffed.

'You can't blame me when he looks like… that!'

The imaginary being replayed the scene. 'Ah, well, I suppose,' she conceded. 'Anyway, just get him a towel and get rid of him already. If he stays for too long, I swear, you might not be able to stop yourself from jumping him. If Kyoko barges in on you two getting it on…'

"I know," the former pinkette said. She went to her closet to retrieve the item she needed. "Ah, there we go," she said to herself, removing the topmost piece of folded cloth from the pile. She closed the wooden apparatus and went to the bathroom. Her hand was about to touch the knob when the door suddenly swung open. Sakura gasped, both from surprise and from suppressed excitement as Kiba stood there in his wet and naked glory. The medical-nin gulped again. "Here you go," she said, handing the Inuzuka the towel.

"Thanks," the brown-haired stud murmured. He started drying himself, starting with his hair. Once no longer dripping wet, he started walking around Sakura's room as he continued wiping the water droplets that clung to his skin. "Oh, I fixed the tiles with a simple doton technique," he informed his green-eyed lover as he patted the behemoth between his legs dry.

The words were but a drone to the kunoichi, however, as she was too preoccupied with watching Kiba handle his deadly equipment. She stifled a moan. 'Oh kami,' she thought, a bit embarrassed.

The raven-eyed man took a deep breath and stopped in his tracks, his impeccable nose catching a whiff of new-onset arousal. His onyx gaze landed on Sakura, who was currently seated on her bed, her eyes glued on his cock. "Round two?" he asked, one brow rising in askance. His untiring rod bobbed in anticipation.

The medical-nin's eyes averted themselves almost immediately. "I wish," she said honestly, "but you should probably go back to your room. Besides, I have to go out and jog, remember? A few more hours and it'll be a bit warm already."

Kiba tore his gaze from his lounging green-eyed goddess and searched for the bedside alarm clock. It was almost seven in the morning. "Don't you think over an hour of hot sex was enough to take care of all those unwanted calories?" the tall man inquired, "Why don't we just go out today?"

Sakura briefly as she considered the idea. "I suppose," she replied not long after. "It'll be the perfect opportunity for you to go and take a look at Lord Hisoka's mansion. I've memorized the details and made a schematic of the—"

The tall jōnin chuckled. "I've been there, Sakura."

The medical-nin paused and stared. "Really?" she asked, "When?"

"Yesterday, before I sneaked into your room," Kiba answered as he wrapped the towel around his lean waist. His thick erection lifted the fluffy cloth almost straight up, defeating the purpose of placing it there in the first place.

Sakura smiled at Kiba's reliability. Despite their past-midnight trysts, Kyoko's frequent summons and social interactions with the staff members of  _The Three Kings_ , particularly the other two kings, the dog-nin still made sure he was fulfilling his mission objectives. "I'm impressed," she commended.

Kiba chuckled. "Anyway, I sneaked into the lawn, but didn't enter the mansion itself. I studied the exterior and all possible points of entry," he informed the kunoichi, "What I can say with certainty is that the manor's not as heavily guarded as one would expect. There were eight ninja, a couple of samurai sentries and, strangely enough, an old woman tending to a small vegetable patch. I was able to slip past them with no difficulty at all. I swear, they were so sloppy, they must've been chūnin at most. My observations have led me to believe that the scroll is being held elsewhere."

The green-eyed ninja rubbed her chin in thought, the polished gears of her spotless mind churning as she digested Kiba's input, her earlier arousal set aside for the time being. "That's very possible," she said, "but there are a number of other possibilities: first, the bulk of the guards may have been inside the mansion…"

The Inuzuka shook his head. "Unlikely. Usually, the bulk of guards remain  _outside_  the main premises and significantly fewer, more skilled warriors stay inside. It's simply more effective that way."

Sakura raised a hand in surrender. "Okay, valid argument, but consider this: Lord Hisoka is adbsurdly frugal. It's quite possible he simply did not bother to procure the services of more skilled shinobi, or perhaps he focused his resources into a single, powerful guardian who is currently residing within the mansion."

The brown-haired jōnin sighed and crossed his arms. "I suppose the only way we can be sure is by getting Miyako to tell me what she knows."

"Or until our spy finally turns up and gives us information that might prove useful in determining which scenario is most probable," Sakura added.

"I'm starting to worry, actually," Kiba confessed as he took a seat in front of the medical-nin's dresser, "This is already the third day. Don't you think he or she should have contacted us by now?"

Sakura shrugged and leapt off the mattress, ambling to the bathroom, "I don't know, but we'll have to manage."

She opened the door, and went in. She looked back at the raven-eyed ninja. "I'm taking a  _real_  bath now," she said, causing an impish smile to cross the hunky Inuzuka's lips, "Let's just meet at around ten."

The brown-haired stud rose from his seat and walked to Sakura, the bobbing of his towel-clad erection causing the kunoichi's erstwhile set-aside lust to resurface. She held onto the door's frame, her knees becoming enfeebled as Kiba approached, his ripped form exuding raw masculinity. When he reached her, he leaned in for a soft kiss, one the green-eyed ninja was more than willing to receive. His gargantuan rod poked her accidentally in the stomach, causing the medical-nin to gasp and break the kiss. "Sorry about that," he chuckled while scratching the back of his head. "I'll see you later," he finished before giving her a playful wink.

The handsome shinobi turned around and started for his room. "Kiba," the medical-nin called out to him, her eyes spotting something. He brunet whipped around abruptly, causing the towel around his waist to slip and fall.

Sakura internally cursed as her walls quivered in excitement yet again from the magnificent view. "Let me heal the scratches on your back," she managed to say.

"Oh, don't bother," Kiba said, picking up the piece of deep green cloth but not putting it on, "They just sting a little but they're—"

"I insist," the medical-nin stated with finality.

The handsome jōnin knew how stubborn the girl could be about medical matters, so he just shrugged and walked to the bed. He sat on the soft mattress not bothering to avoid the multiple zones of dampness on the woman's pale blue sheets courtesy of their passionate lovemaking earlier that morning. Sakura was behind him before he knew it.

Sakura stared intently on multitude of angry lines adorning the dog-nin's back. True, they were shallow, but she knew that such wounds tend to sting more than the deeper ones. She wove her chakra into her hands and allowed them to hover over the breaks in the skin.

Kiba sighed as Sakura's chakra danced on his back, the damaged tissues being sewn together perfectly by the brilliant medical-nin.

The kunoichi bit her lip, extremely turned on by the raven-eyed stud's moans. She used more chakra to speed up the process, wishing to get rid of the dog-nin as quickly as she could. Unluckily, the increase in chakra only caused the man to moan louder and pant. 'Just a few more seconds,' she thought, her nether lips trembling with desire. Thankfully, she was able to finish healing Kiba without jumping him. She was about to hop off the bed when she recalled having clutched the man's arms earlier and inflicting wounds on them as well.

The brunet felt a vague shuffling behind him, indicating that Sakura was shifting positions. The increase in the depression behind his buttocks made him surmise that the kunoichi had shifted to the kneeling position, her weight now more concentrated on a smaller area, thus causing the change in the mattress. Soon enough, his suspicions were confirmed when he sensed the slightly damp strands of Sakura's hair touching his left trapezius. "Your arms," the medical-nin said concisely, her head looming over his left shoulder.

The Inuzuka looked over to his biceps and found small crescent-shaped indentations with traces of blood in them. He didn't have time to ponder upon them because seconds later, Sakura's hands were already over them, her pale blue chakra patching up the lesions she had inflicted in the heat of passion. Feeling another's chakra over one's body truly was such a marvelous sensation, Kiba thought. He was unable to stifle yet another moan as one of the kunoichi's breasts accidentally rubbed against his broad back.

Sakura was having hard time focusing. Kiba's beefy arms looked simply delectable and she could not help but want to give them a good squeeze, or better yet, playfully bite into them. From the sounds the jōnin was making, it was clear that he was enjoying what she was doing very much. The medical-nin's emerald gaze zoomed forward and felt core temperature surge as she noticed a large amount of pre-cum leaking out of Kiba's twitching erection.

Summoning all of her self-control, Sakura pulled her hands away. The two shinobi turned their heads to face the other. Two pairs of lust-hazed eyes met. By this time, both were panting heavily and horny as hell. "Kiba…" the medical-nin said breathily.

"Yeah?" the Inuzuka panted.

"You should leave," Sakura said, secretly wishing he wouldn't.

"Yeah, I should," the jōnin's replied, his massive cock drooling copiously onto the kunoichi's sheets. Gathering his resolve, he stood up and rushed to the door, oblivious to the trail of pre-cum his painfully hard cock was leaving behind. He crouched at the threshold, pushing his right index and middle fingers onto the carpeted floor to sense for movements outside the door. Satisfied with his findings, he spun around, bid Sakura a terse farewell and closed the door a little too forcefully.

The emerald-eyed kunoichi watched in silent wonder as a ribbon of clear, viscous fluid hung in mid-air in the wake of Kiba's swift movements. The string of pre-cum eventually settled on the floor close to the small pool the dog-nin had inadvertently created while squatting at the doorway. She switched her gaze to the wrinkled deep green towel lying innocently on her bed.

"Shit," she muttered, dashing into the bathroom. She faced the shower and twisted the temperature knob to the coldest possible setting.


	14. Part 12

Inuzuka Kiba's bare feet barely made a sound as he sprinted to his room, his right hand placed methodically under his aching cock in order to catch the fluid leaking uncontrollably from the tip. It took but a few seconds for the dog-nin to reach the confines of his room. Once inside, he slammed the door shut and locked it. He braced his back against the polished surface, unmindful of the marks his sweaty back would produce on the wood.

He breathed deeply and rapidly, as if he had just sparred with a kage. He looked down at his rock-hard cock and the fluid that had collected on his right palm. Almost immediately, his minds wandered to a naked medical-nin not too far away. "Fuck," he grunted as he coated his member with his own pre-cum, the liquid so abundant that it began to drip down to his balls and the inner aspect of his meaty thighs. His calloused hand slowly slid up and down thirteen inches of diamond-hard flesh, causing a moan to escape his lips. Kiba bent his trunk forward and placed as much of his cock he could in his own mouth before closing his lips tight and sucking with all his might.

The Inuzuka's entire body shook with delight. He slurped his pre-cum and swore he was still able to taste some of his cum and Sakura's essences on his dick despite having washed the organ earlier. This only increased his arousal even further. He gripped his thick shaft tighter with his right hand and resumed the piston-like movement while his other hands traveled further south to massage his pre-cum-coated balls. He sucked on his cock again, the intense sensations causing him to moan once more. Kiba's knees buckled ever so slightly as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. The vibrations from his throat traveled all the way through the sensitive glans, voluminous shaft and into his quivering loins.

The jōnin released his thirteen-inch manhood and walked to his bed, his steps a tad unsteady. He leapt into the blood-red sheets face-down and began to grind his dick against the sheets. The contrast of the silky fabric on the ventral surface with the hard planes of his eight-pack abs on the dorsal surface was fascinating, he noted. He continued humping the mattress for a while before deciding to put his hands to work again. He turned over and began playing with the deadly weapon between his legs.

He began fairly simply with the one-handed stroke using his dominant hand, his other hand tweaking an erect nipple. He hummed in delight and slowly sped up, his copious pre-cum serving as ample lubrication. "Oh yes," the brown-haired stud gasped as his right hand turned into a blur as it glided effortlessly over thirteen inches of male perfection.

Suddenly, Kiba slowed to a pause. He released his scorching hot cock, grasped it firmly with his non-dominant hand and started all over again. Though identical in technique, the sensations conjured were exquisitely different.

For forty long minutes, the well-endowed dog-nin worked on his cock, his entire body glistening with sweat from his erotic efforts. He summoned every masturbation technique he knew, even venturing to the one Sakura used on him earlier.

"Kami, Sakura!" the Inuzuka murmured, his imagination clearly at work as he thrust into the faux vagina formed by his hands with such might that sweat and pre-cum began flying from his kneeling form. Suddenly, in his lust-filled daze, Kiba recalled having a particularly effective contraption. He ceased his efforts and wiped his slippery hands on the scarlet covers before hopping off his bed and opening the closet, from which he extracted a carefully hidden scroll. The dog-nin went over to a small table at the corner and unfolded the unrolled the paper. He tried to recall which seal contained the item he needed and upon realizing which one it was, he released it. His rigid, thirteen-inch slab of meat twitched in excitement.

When the smoke cleared, upon the scroll were a transparent, cylindrical apparatus and a small pile of clear, gelatinous items Kiba knew all too well. After all, he had gone through great lengths to procure these custom-made pieces, even speaking personally to the manufacturer's president just to place the request.

The dog-nin rummaged through the sleeves, recalling how he never did ask the company head to make mouth sleeves since he could suck his cock anyway. He decided on an extremely tight vagina sleeve with multiple ridges lining the walls like rings. He placed the extremely supple material into the fifteen-inch cylinder and walked back to his bed, leaving the scroll on the table for the time being.

Once settled in the cushions, Kiba grasped his massive cock with his left hand and guided the organ so that its tip touched the toy's opening. With a hiss, he allowed the sensitive head to slip past the hole. "So tight," he wheezed. His onyx gaze glued on the clear tube, he continued to push down, writhing as the numerous ridges along the walls of the device rubbed against the smooth and receptive skin encasing his colossal cum cannon. By the time all thirteen inches of him were engulfed, the dog-nin was in heaven. The synthetic material clutched his cock like a vise.

The Inuzuka tugged on the clear cylinder, whimpering as the multiple ridges teased his glans and shaft. Once about halfway out, he pushed the tube back down, adding a little twisting motion that sent him cursing. Slowly but surely, he built up speed. Once a toe-curling pace had been established, he began to play with it, alternating between different styles—at times the entire length would be sheathed by the supple material and the Inuzuka would tug on the toy to withdraw but a few inches before slamming back in; other times, he would punish his receptive glans by rapidly pumping the device over just the last few inches of his erection. The number of approaches could only be limited by the user's kinky imagination, and Inuzuka Kiba had lots of that.

It was one thing to feel one's cock being enveloped by a slick tightness, but it was definitely way hotter to actually see it in action. Watching the soft material succumb and yield as his gigantic fuckstick speared through it repeatedly only reinforced within the dog-nin's subconscious the sense of might and power he attributed to his massive organ. Soon, he was meeting the downward motion of the clear cylinder with upward thrusts, reaching farther inside the tube than he ever thought possible. A few times, the brown-haired jōnin swore he felt the tip of his cock graze the very end of the plastic tube. The mattress's springs creaked in agony as the ecstatic stud's hips moved fiercely towards that final goal—release.

Another idea coming to mind, Kiba jumped off the bed and crouched beside it. He inserted the toy beneath the mattress. He bent his knees and aligned his thirteen-inch slab of man-meat with the pre-cum-slobbered slit. With a mighty thrust, he speared the device with his cock. Unfortunately, the raven-eyed jōnin had underestimated his strength and found that not only had the toy slid further beneath the cushion, but he had also propelled the entire bed courtesy of his hips slamming against it. After readjusting the device, the horny ninja used one hand to push down on the mattress directly above the cylinder to keep it stationary and used the other hand to clutch one of the long wooden bars on the underside of the bed to hold it in place. With the preparations complete, Kiba began to move.

"Oh yeah, babe," the hung man moaned, as he plunged his ramrod into the tight, corrugated cavern repeatedly, imagining all the while that it was the green-eyed kunoichi the he was making love to. "Kami, you're so tight, Sakura!" he bellowed, the pressure in his loins building up slowly but steadily as he pummeled the fifteen-inch pipe with reckless abandon. Kiba had to admit, Kyoko's flair in procuring only the finest furniture proved quite useful. Had the dog-nin's bed been anything less than top-quality, it would likely have been reduced to splinters by now given the sheer amount of force he was using to drive his thirteen-inch behemoth into the battered toy. The bulging of his arm muscles only showed how much effort he was putting in keeping the piece of furniture from flying into the wall.

Feeling his peak close in, Kiba decided to shift positions yet again. He eagerly climbed atop his bed and assumed a one-handed knee push-up position with his thighs spread wide. The dog-nin placed the clear plastic tube directly below his suspended erection, his left hand clutching the device at its very base. He adjusted his position so that he could see himself on the vanity mirror not too far away. He was barely able to suppress a delighted shudder as he watched his rock-hard cock slide into the cylinder and wondered idly if this was truly how his cock looked like whenever he was nestled within the velvet warmth of the medical-nin.

The dog-nin resumed the furious pace he had abandoned earlier, plunging into the toy while conjuring the image of a certain green-eyed kunoichi with her legs spread apart. She would thrash and moan as he plunged into her saturated slit, and so did he respond in kind. "Oh! Oh yes!" Kiba cried as he felt his groin tingle at the mere thought of a rapture-bound Haruno Sakura. "I'm so close, Sakura! So close!" He turned his head to the right and watched his ripped, sweat-slicked form move like the fine-tuned sex machine that it was—his hips moving back and forth with a bit of a rolling component as the his abs and the muscles of his ass and back rippled in exertion. "A-ah! Ah yes!" he gasped, feeling his loins gather the fluids for violent and extremely pleasurable expulsion in the very near future.

With speed incongruous to a man seconds away from orgasm, Kiba slid his trembling unit from the toy and assumed a seated position on the mattress. He hurled the cylinder so as to free his hands. He pumped his thirteen-inch monster briskly with both hands and sucked ravenously at as much of it as he could put in his mouth. It only took a few seconds of stimulation for the handsome jōnin to reach the release he had been seeking.

Kiba's cry of ecstasy was muffled by the chunk of his own rigid flesh that he had wedged inside his mouth. He felt the familiar sensation of his thirteen-inch tool pulsing wildly in his hands as his groin blasted his thick and copious cum into his waiting mouth. The Inuzuka's entire world collapsed into a single, throbbing point of infinite pleasure. There was nothing else right now but his massive, convulsing cock, his bountiful essence pouring down his throat and the pure bliss brought about by every powerful contraction aimed at driving out the searing hot fluid from his tireless loins. The dog-nin continued to suck his cock, intent on siphoning himself dry. Despite his efforts, however, he was unable to win against his loins as cum began dribbling down his chin and coating his pulsating member.

After what felt like an eternity, the storm at the base of Kiba's tower of virility calmed. The rhythmic twitches that beset his manhood had all but ceased, leaving behind a sweaty and winded but very satisfied hunk. "Wow," he managed to breathe out before wiping the sliver of cum from the side of his mouth.

Once more stable, handsome jōnin stood up and tried to locate the plastic cylinder he had so ardently thrown away earlier. Thankfully, despite being lost in a haze of pleasure at the time of the tossing, the dog-nin was able to control his strength and managed not to throw the device through a window, or worse, into a wall hard enough for it to break. He placed the plastic tube on the bed and made a few hand seals, ending with the left hand in a fist while the right sat atop it and imitating a bowl. Immediately, the room was engulfed in a flash of pale blue light. When the light had vanished so too did all the signs of his recent activities, even the fluids inside the toy. Instead, every drop of Kiba's bodily fluids that were not  _on_ or  _inside_ his body was collected into a small ball that hovered over the jōnin's right hand. He sprinted into the bathroom and flushed the ball down the toilet. "I swear, I wish Sakura had taught me that technique earlier," he muttered to himself, recalling all those instances that he had to clean up the old-fashioned way when there was an infinitely faster and more effective way that required but a miniscule amount of chakra.

The raven-eyed hunk marched back out and took a towel from his cabinet before returning to the bathroom. He turned on the water and began shampooing his brown mane. As he allowed his fingers to glide on his scalp, he chuckled lightly. "Kami, I am one horny bastard," he muttered.

The dog-nin sped up his lathering, intent on finishing his bath as soon as possible. He wanted to rest up a bit because he had a date that morning and a slutty teenage girl to impress that night.


	15. Part 13

Haruno Sakura exited her room wearing a white tank top and a pair of comfortable, floral-patterned shorts. She slid a hand over her slightly damp hair, worn down to accelerate the drying process. She walked out from the corridor into more open space, silently thankful that the other inhabitants of the flat were not up just yet. With the arousal Kiba had induced in her earlier, she just might have jumped the first man she saw. The shower only served to suppress the heat she felt. It did not, in any way, reduce the hunger the dog-nin had invoked.

"Now to sate a different hunger," she said, recalling Kai's statement late last night about some panna cotta in the refrigerator. Fuzzy pink slippers glided silently on the floor as the kunoichi ambled into the kitchen. Upon opening the steel doors, she found her targets immediately—a couple of bowls filled with cream-colored gelatin and topped with some almonds and syrup. She took one of the bowls and headed for the dining area, grabbing a small spoon along the way.

As she took her seat, the aroma of the dessert wafted unto the medical-nin's nose. "Vanilla and almonds," she mumbled, her mouth watering already. She allowed the spoon to sink into the cream-colored delight and was about to guide the small wedge she had taken out to her waiting mouth when a wave of guilt hit. "Is it really alright to just eat it like this?" she thought our loud.

'I'm sure he won't mind,' Inner Sakura said impatiently, 'Now go ahead and eat it. I'm dying to know what it tastes like!'

"No, I think Kai would like it better if we ate together. I'm not trying to feed his fantasy or anything. I'm just trying to be nice. He did make the panna cotta, after all."

Despite her inner self's disapproval, Sakura stood up, leaving the delectable dessert on the table. She marched silently to the blue-eyed king's door and was surprised to find it unlocked. 'Must've left it open when he went to drink some water or something,' the green-eyed woman thought.

The medical-nin peeked inside and found the raven-haired man sleeping soundly on his bed. 'Look,' her inner self whispered as if the outside world could actually hear her, 'He's asleep. Let's just leave and eat!' The kunoichi disregarded the imaginary being and sneaked further into the room. Once closer to the bed, Sakura got a better view of the slumbering Silver King. She felt her heart skip a beat. She never knew an image could be so hot yet so cute at the same time.

The raven-haired hunk apparently liked sleeping topless and much of his exquisite musculature was in plain view. He was turned to one side and was hugging a hotdog pillow fiercely, his beefy arms bringing the cushion flat against his ripped torso. Based on the humps the medical-nin saw on the black sheets, it was apparent that his legs were also wrapped around the elongated item.

Inner Sakura swallowed hard. 'Lucky pillow,' she commented.

Kai's face was buried in the softness but visible enough for the medical-nin to recognize the handsome features she knew all too well. He mumbled incoherently, a silly smile appearing on his lips as he hugged the pillow tighter. 'You were right,' Sakura mentally addressed her inner self, 'We should get going.' The kunoichi turned around and was about to scurry off when she heard the blue-eyed stud speak.

"Mm, Mikoto…"

Sakura blushed and turned back around, only to find the handsome man's eyes still closed. 'Great,' she thought, 'He's dreaming about me.'

Kai mumbled something again and rolled until he was lying supine, one arm still draped around the hotdog pillow. He straightened one leg, inadvertently tugging the black sheets off. The green-eyed kunoichi felt her knees go weak.

'Let me correct your thoughts earlier. He doesn't like sleeping topless; he likes sleeping in the nude,' Inner Sakura said, her voice slowly developing a slur as she began to lose consciousness due to a massive nosebleed, 'As for your role in his dream, I think you can figure it out by yo…' The imaginary being's voice left her completely as she became incapacitated from blood loss.

The medical-nin gulped as the blue-eyed king's manhood was bared to her. True, she had seen it once before, but she never really got a good look before he stuffed the lengthy beast into the tiny piece of black underwear. Right now, she felt her temperature spike as she marveled at the large organ before her. Though significantly smaller than Kiba's colossal erection, it was enormous in its own right at ten and a half inches long and seven inches in girth. It had a similar pattern but greater degree of curvature compared to the dog-nin's cock. Similar to the other two kings, his pubic hair was shaved clean, allowing an illusion of dimensional magnification. The rigid slab of flesh rested innocently upon the well-built man's muscular thigh; the head, to Sakura's additional unbidden delight, was pointed straight at her, allowing her to view the drops of pre-cum adorning the slit at the tip.

"Mm, Mikoto…" the hung man moaned again, causing the kunoichi to stifle a gasp. Kai rolled back and hugged the cushion again. He began to hump the pillow subconsciously as he continued to mumble incomprehensible words in his sleep. Based on the fresh stains on the casing, the dark-haired man's dream had been going on for quite some time.

Guilt gnawed at the brunette's insides. 'This is wrong,' she thought, 'I shouldn't be watching this. I'm in love with Kiba.' Yet despite her nagging conscience, she could not tear her gaze from the gargantuan pillar of man-meat sliding faster and faster upon damp black sheets. Slowly but surely, the blue-eyed hunk's breaths became shallower; his hips, faster but more erratic.

"Ah! M-Mikoto!" Kai cried, grasping the hotdog pillow incredibly tight, his arms bulging in effort. With a mighty thrust of his hips, he came. The green-eyed woman became vaguely aware of the thick fluid hurtling towards her and moved to avoid the projectile. Alas! Her arousal had dulled her reflexes, it seemed.

Sakura felt Kai's cumshot hit her left cheek. She staggered to the side and avoided the rest of the Silver King's hot load. 'K-kami,' she thought. Though not as powerful as Kiba's cumshots, the azure-eyed man's ejaculation was, nonetheless, very impressive. 'Eight to ten feet,' she estimated, 'Just as I fantasized.' She watched the man's erection continue to twitch rhythmically as the last drops of his essence were forced out of his loins. 'I-I have to go,' she stammered internally, her nether walls clenching with desire, 'I need another cold shower!'

With unequalled speed and silence, the kunoichi glided across the room and exited. She closed the door as quietly as possible and whirled around only to hit what felt like a wall of bricks. A hard object jabbed her midsection, causing her to double over. Sakura's irritated gaze searched quickly for the offending agent and felt her pussy tremble even more as she went face-to-slit with eleven inches of glorious, erect cock. She straightened up on reflex, her green eyes ascending rapidly to meet similarly hued ones from none other than the Golden King.

Confusion washed over the sleepy-eyed blond as his mind registered what he was looking at. "Oh, Mikoto," he said, yawning, "What were you doing in—"

"He's still asleep," Sakura answered a bit too rapidly, "I wanted to ask him if he wanted to have breakfast together, but he's so… deep in sleep, so I just let him be."

"What's that on your ch—"

"Water. Just showered. Later." In a blur of movement, the medical-nin had slipped past Kyosuke's broad frame and entered her room. With a rather forceful slam, Kyosuke was made aware that the conversation was over.

The tall man scratched his head as he looked back and forth between Kai's door and the green-eyed woman's. As his vision arced between the two thresholds, his emerald gaze stopped abruptly somewhere in between. "Oh, that looks yummy!" he exclaimed, making his way towards the table where the brunette's panna cotta lay forgotten.

* * *

"Well,  _that_  was a waste of money," Kiba grumbled as he and his companion walked out of the cinema.

Sakura sighed in concurrence. Her mind wandered to their previous argument, one of the points comprising which involved the two of them not going out nearly often enough. Whenever the two of them got together in either one's place, the "date"  _always_  ended on a  _very_  good note. Not so in this case, and she was starting to realize that maybe, just maybe, he had a point.

"I told you, we should've watched  _Burning Steel_ instead."

"And what, watch you squirm in your seat because of a massive hard-on from the explicit sex and battle scenes?" the medical-nin retorted, "I've seen the trailers. It's your usual action film involving a supposedly hung and potent assassin protagonist who goes on a mission to avenge his murdered family and ends up fucking a horde of women along the way. Oh, and using the title to refer to both his dick and that fire-enchanted spear he uses to exact his revenge was in such bad taste. I mean, I heard from someone who's watched it already that in one scene, a defeated female antagonist actually shouts 'Go ahead! Stab me with your fiery spear!' upon her defeat. Next thing you know, they're fucking like horny rabbits amidst the girl's dead henchme—"

The brown-haired man stopped abruptly. "Hey, spoilers!" he complained, reflexively placing his hands on his ears so as not to hear any more details.

Sakura stopped walking and looked back at the tall man. "Like that's going to work," she commented, knowing that the jōnin's hearing was far too acute to be diminished significantly by such a trivial gesture. She resumed walking. The unhappy brunet was beside her in a heartbeat. "So you  _really_  plan to watch it?" the green-eyed medical-nin asked.

"Maybe. I've read in critics' columns that the fight scenes are exquisitely choreographed and that the film was worth watching for those scenes alone," Kiba replied, "How about you? You really plan on watching that physics-based, pseudo-thriller crap?"

It was the kunoichi's turn to stop and look indignant. "Excuse me? Physics-based, pseudo-thriller crap?" she seethed. The ebony-eyed jōnin gulped visibly. "For your information,  _The Omega Particle_  received much praise from critics for its direction, screenplay, visual effects, musical score and acting. True, the actors aren't that famous, but really did a good job. Also, the lead actor's kind of cute."

The Inuzuka growled a little in annoyance at his girlfriend professing her infatuation with some wimpy pretty boy who probably didn't have a single scar on his body. "Wasn't it originally a book?" the brown-haired man inquired.

"Yes, it' based on a novel," Sakura replied, "You remember, don't you?"

"How could I forget?" the handsome jōnin replied, recalling how he almost went mad with horniness while the woman kept on reading the damned paperback. "So why watch the movie when you've already read the novel?"

"Well, the effects look promising based on what I've seen so far," the brunette said, "Besides, the plot's really good. A lot of intellectual thrillers have come out in the past few years, but this one's perhaps the best I've read so far."

"And the lead actor's kind of cute," Kiba added, putting on a girly voice that Sakura did not find amusing at all. "Well, if we watched that, I'm sure I'd be asleep within the first few scenes. I mean, what the hell is an omega particle anyway?" The dog-nin regretted having asked the question the moment it escaped his mouth.

Sakura stopped, took a deep breath and began to rattle off a series of astonishing statements as if she were reading straight out of a book. "An omega particle, or negative omega hyperon, is a hadron, or strongly interacting particle, and further classified as a baryon. Baryons include the nucleons and the hyperons. Since an omega particle has a half-integer spin, it's also a fermion, as are all the other baryons. It has a minus three for strangeness being made up of three strange quarks—"

"Strangeness?" the jōnin asked, genuinely curious at the odd use of one of the few words in Sakura's statements that was actually familiar.

"Yeah, it's a particle property that's conserved in strong interactions but may change in weak interactions. The latter usually happens when strange particles like positive sigma hyperons decay individually," the green-eyed woman answered matter-of-factly.

"Ah, of course," Kiba said flatly.

"Speaking of decay, the omega particle is also very unstable and would quickly decay into a lambda zero hyperon and a negative kaon. The lambda zero hyperon would then decay into either a proton and a negative pion or a neutron and a pi zero meson. Now, the negative pion decays into a muon and its neutrino, whereas the pi zero meson decays into two upsilon mesons. Finally, the muon would decay into an electron, an electron antineutrino and another muon neutrino. As for the negative kaon, strangely enough, it decays just like a negative pion."

Inuzuka Kiba stared at Sakura for a few seconds, his jaw slack. "I… see," he said, not seeing at all. He started walking, "Am I glad we didn't see  _that_ movie. Too many -ons is definitely not a turn-on."

The kunoichi produced a fake giggle so obvious someone with an IQ of 50 would have figured it out. "Oh, you're funny," she said dryly.

"Well, I try to be," the onyx-eyed man said, grinning widely, eliciting one from the medical-nin as well. "Anyway, I think we're in agreement that that romantic comedy was really bad. The trailer was so misleading."

Sakura nodded fervently. "Tell me about it. I think the snippets they put in the trailer were the only scenes where the lead actors actually had any semblance of, well, acting ability. I swear, I couldn't tell the difference between the female lead's facial expressions when the guy gave her flowers and that time she was giving birth."

Kiba laughed heartily, a deep rumble that the kunoichi always found to be so charming. "I feel bad for the high-profile supporting cast, though," he said, his tone changing quickly, "This film will be a scar on their otherwise remarkable film rosters."

"Well, the guy was certainly hunky enough," Sakura commented, recalling the numerous topless scenes. The tall ninja beside her gave a disapproving look. "Sadly, he's got about as much personality as a slab of granite," she quickly added.

"Yeah," the handsome jōnin agreed, his disgruntlement waning immediately, "the lead actor's character profile is kind of poorly built. It doesn't have enough layers to make it adequately complex to appear even remotely realistic."

"Um, nice point there, but I was talking about the actor himself," the medical-nin supplied, "I've seen an interview, and let me tell you, he had about as much charm as a bowl of bland soup."

"Really? What the hell were the guys in charge of casting thinking? Not all people who watch movies do so just to ogle at topless dudes," Kiba grunted. "Well, let's look at the bright side," he said, a smile replacing his frown, "At least the caramel-flavored popcorn was good."

"Yes, it was," the green-eyed kunoichi replied with a smirk.

The dog-nin knew immediately what Sakura was talking about and groaned. "That girl beside me just wanted to feel me up so she kept 'accidentally' dropping popcorn on my crotch. I made sure she felt nothing, though. It's a good thing she only had a few pieces left when we went into the cinema. Oh, and don't even get me started on that one that she picked up on the floor just so that she could put her face close to my groin."

"Don't forget, she ate that too."

"Did you have to remind me of that particular detail?" the brown-haired hunk said, grimacing, "There must be some pretty virulent pathogens on that floor, though. A few minutes after eating the popcorn that fell, she went rushing out of the cinema with a funny waddle. She must've gone to the restroom."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure that wasn't diarrhea," the brunette said slyly.

The tall jōnin was quick to notice that mischievous glint in Sakura's eyes and was unable to suppress a smile. "Okay, what did you do?"

"Let's just say she'll be having some difficulty walking in the next month or so," the medical-nin explained.

"You didn't!" Kiba said, recalling how Sakura had excused herself and passed in front of the said woman just moments before the latter left the movie house. The kunoichi just giggled. "I hope you didn't use chakra."

The brunette put her thumb and index finger close together, but not touching. "A tiny bit," she admitted. Kiba shook his head.

"Maybe I should've done that to the guy beside you who kept sipping miniscule amounts from his cola so that he could keep accidentally grazing his finger on your arm," the handsome hunk told Sakura, "Well, if you didn't want all those guys sitting around you, maybe you should've chosen something else to wear today."

The medical-nin looked at her clothes—a deep green, sleeveless blouse showing a bit of cleavage, an above-the-knee, form-fitting, black skirt and sexy silver heels. 'He has a point,' Inner Sakura offered.

"How about you and that… shirt," Sakura shot back, motioning to the man's black shirt. She had to bite her lips a little as she saw a sliver of pecs and abs from beneath the four-inch strip of net-like material meandering across Kiba's torso. The late morning heat had produced a light sheen of sweat, causing the said muscles to look even more luscious.

"Oh, this one?" the hunky jōnin asked, "It's new. The other kings got it for me yesterday. Does it look good on me?"

"Yes; hence, the similar predicament you had inside the cinema," the green-eyed woman replied.

The Inuzuka playfully poked at the kunoichi's cheek. "That was a rhetorical question," he said, "You know I look good in everything." Sakura rolled her eyes. "As do you," the handsome shinobi continued, followed by a quick peck on the cheek, causing the brunette to blush. After a pause, he whispered breathily into her ear, "But you know I look even better without anything on."

The medical-nin blushed even harder. "So cocky…" she managed to mutter, averting her green eyes. She was in no mood to be excited, not that it was something she could control very easily. The early morning encounter she had with all three kings had left her spent from self-gratification. What troubled her more was the fact that the other two kings were starting to play bigger roles in her fantasies, though, to her relief, the dog-nin still held a commanding lead over them.

"You couldn't have chosen a better adjective," Kiba said smugly.

Their conversation stalled for but a few seconds, but it was more than enough for the two ninja to be aware of the excitement their presence was invoking in the crowd around them. Males, females and everything in between were giving them lustful stares. Others openly licked and bit their lips sensually while looking flushed and aroused. A select few with enough guts flashed breasts or openly rubbed their privates. Being the center of attention wasn't exactly new for the couple, but being in an "entertainment" district definitely had its peculiarities, as what they were witnessing now. Sakura instinctively hooked one of her arms around one of Kiba's, sighing slightly at the sensation of spun steel under soft skin. Thankfully, there had been no indecent proposals since they left the cinema, but the medical-nin was sure it would only be a matter of time before…

"Hey there, big man," a high-pitched voice rang.

'Right on schedule,' the kunoichi thought.

A small, curly-haired blonde sprang from behind the pair and ran a hand on the tall jōnin's free arm before circling around and facing him. The green-eyed ninja looked disdainfully at the woman's disproportionally large breasts struggling to break free from the large handkerchief that the stranger had decided to use as a top. The two prominences told the medical-nin that the blonde wasn't wearing anything underneath the tiny piece of cloth, not that she expected the woman to be wearing one in the first place. Sakura's green gaze went further down to see a pair of shimmery shorts so short, they looked like panties. Again, the kunoichi wondered if she wore anything underneath.

"Mm, your arms are so  _hard_ ," the blonde squealed. Her brown eyes traveled south and here brown eyes nearly came out of their sockets. "Oh my, your dick looks so big!" she screeched.

The kunoichi held back a wince at the use of such suggestive language in a crowd. 'Great, now even more annoying pests will come,' she thought. Despite her irritation, Sakura conjured her training and donned on her invisible character mask. "Oh, believe me, it is," she said coyly.

The blonde took in the brunette's statement and regarded her with nearly equal lust.

'Bisexual, I suppose?' Sakura wondered.

"You guys wanna come over to my place and fuck?" the brown-eyed stranger asked.

The green-eyed woman suppressed another wince. "Sorry, but I don't think you can handle him," she said, smirking. "If you think you can handle thirteen inches of cock, then go to  _The Three Kings_  early tonight, because believe me, there'll be a  _very_  long line." With that, the brunette pulled on the tall jōnin into motion, leaving the small, busty girl gawking like a fish.

"Way to go," Kiba said as he looked back to see the girl spreading the news to a group of similarly clad women and other individuals he had previously noted to be staring at him.

"What? Don't forget, I'm also supposed to be your manager," the kunoichi replied, "It's part of my job to advertise you whenever possible."

The dog-nin chuckled. "Well then, I suppose I'll have to put on quite a show tonight because I think it'll be quite a crowd."

"I have no doubt that you'll bring the house down. The bigger the buzz is about your performance tonight, the greater the chance Miyako will be there too," Sakura added, "Who knows? We might be done with this mission by tomorrow."

"I like your positivity," the handsome ninja said, grinning widely. "Well then, let's go eat," he continued, patting his belly, "I need some fuel for that performance."

"You're unbelievable," the medical-nin told her companion, "You finished more than half of the popcorn tub just a few minutes ago and you're still hungry?"

The brunet flexed an arm. "Hey, it takes more than carbohydrates to build these, you know?" he joked, "Anyway, where did you eat Konoha cuisine yesterday?"

"It wasn't Kono—" Sakura stopped abruptly. "What?"

"I smelled firemary on your breath yesterday afternoon when you told me to be wary around the other two kings," Kiba said, sending the brunette's thoughts spinning.

'Firemary,' the medical-nin thought, 'is a close relative of rosemary with scientific name  _Rosmarinus flammeus_. It grows only in the Land of Fire, predominantly along the eastern border, and is particularly hard to cultivate; hence, is very expensive. Despite having a unique and breathtaking flavor, it is very difficult to use. Only chefs in the Land of Fire have been known to use the herb adeptly, and the knowledge is passed down from master to apprentice. As such, dishes which utilize firemary are very rarely seen outside the Land of Fire, and if they are, these are usually in the most expensive restaurants which include dishes from around the world in their menu. With the combination of being expensive and hard to use, spice traders usually pass on firemary; thus, it is quite rare to locate the herb outside of the Land of Fire.'

_"One of our spies will contact you shortly after you arrive," the blonde Sannin imparted. "Curiously, the spy refused to reveal his or her identity, but only informed that you two must be vigilant as he or she will attempt to contact you with very subtle means. Must be one of our more senior colleagues."_

"Hey," the hard-bodied jōnin said, waving a hand in front of the green-eyed kunoichi's face.

Sakura caught the hand and pulled the raven-eyed man into motion. She looked back and found a quizzical look on the dog-nin's handsome face. She smiled. "I think I've found our spy," she whispered.


	16. Part 14

Kyoko dumped herself unceremoniously onto her seat and stared irately at the paperwork she still had to do. With the look she was giving, it was as if she wanted the papers to spontaneously combust. Huffing, she grabbed her brush and began writing.

'Too bad,' she thought, 'Takehiko's such a nice and polite young man. Unfortunately, he's the least endowed of the bunch. Not to mention the fact that among the remaining princes, he's the least productive in terms of revenue.' She signed the man's last paycheck and silently mulled.

The club owner had just returned from the kings' penthouse upstairs and was annoyed to find out from Kyosuke that Jin and Mikoto had gone out for a morning date of sorts. It pissed her off to no end. Every night since his arrival, she had summoned the brunet to her room and had employed every single technique she knew in the art of pleasing a man to sway him to stay by her side. The Platinum King roared his orgasm time and time again due to her expert stimulation, yet at the end of the day, he still chose that green-eyed bitch over her. 'There must be something I can do to get rid of that woman,' she thought.

A knock on the door pulled the raven-eyed woman from her murderous musings. "Come in," she said, starting to read an advertising strategy that had been proposed by her human resources chief.

"Good morning, Kyoko-san," a familiar voice rang.

"What is it this time, Sano?" Kyoko replied, "As you can see, I'm a little busy."

"Indeed," said the addressed, his aquamarine gaze running over the contents of his boss's tabletop, "And you are apparently in a bad mood." The black-haired woman's eyes darted to the brunet's. "Your handwriting is usually light and graceful," Sano elucidated, "It's currently somewhat angular and forceful."

Kyoko sighed. "Please get to your point, Sano."

"Are you not going to invite me to sit down?"

"That would imply that this conversation would take time—time which I do not have. Don't make me repeat myself, Sano."

The former king paused, gauging his boss's temperament, and decided on how to proceed. Stating his suggestion outright was bound to anger his superior; however, engaging in a banal prelude would only aggravate her more as it would be a sign of insubordination. Seeing that both pathways would lead to a common outcome, he decided that which would require less energy. "I think you should fire Jin, Kai and Kyosuke," the former king declared.

The club owner looked at the bluish-green-eyed man as if he had grown a second head. "Excuse me?"

"Okay, maybe 'fire' is too strong a word," Sano supplied quickly, "I think 'suspend' is a better term. Just until I hire someone to investigate and clear up their shady backgr—"

"We've been through this before, Sano," Kyoko said. She didn't yell. On the contrary, the statement was delivered quite delicately, but the tall man knew that the onyx-eyed woman would be far more difficult to deal with now that she had taken this icy tone.

The brunet walked around impatiently. "Clearly, your judgment is being clouded by your attraction to all three of them, particularly Jin. Maybe it would be better if you let someone take the reigns for the time being—"

"Someone like you?" the raven-haired woman said derisively. "Listen to me very well, Sano," she started rising slowly from her table, "I am no fool. I know exactly what you have in mind—" She raised a hand, instantly silencing the younger man who moved to interrupt. "You stated your hypothesis about me earlier. Let me state my own about you." Kyoko started to walk around her office. "You had been my Platinum King for a little over two years, and during that time, you had become arrogant and entitled. Are you aware that some of the princes have actually been earning more than you for the past year? Of course you are, because that is precisely the reason why you are before me today. You have been aware of this fact for quite some time now, but had chosen to ignore it and carry on your ways because of your delusion that your position as Platinum King was secure due to your physical assets."

By this time, the ebony-eyed woman had reached the former king and was slowly circling him. "Now that you realize your folly, you are trying to maneuver things to your advantage, either by removing the objects which threaten your position or to attain a new one that could maintain your lavish lifestyle. To elucidate further, you plan to either remove the kings or seize my position." She touched the tall-man's cheek ever so lightly before returning to her seat.

"But you are an ambitious and greedy man, Sano," the club owner continued, "Why settle for one or the other when you could get both? And so you have concocted this… quasi-quandary for me," the club owner continued, "Using the statistical improbability of the arrival of three new kings, you aim to use  _me_  to remove them, and if I were to refuse, you would use my inaction to claim lack of capacity for prudent decision-making."

Kyoko moved to her seat, sat back down and regarded Sano with an unreadable expression. Seconds later, a small smile appeared on her lips. "How amusing…"

The aquamarine-eyed hunk was a bit taken aback. "Excuse me?" He expected much harsher adjectives—perhaps "wily" or "devious" or maybe even "bastardly," but certainly not "amusing."

The older woman cradled her beautiful face in her hand. "I find it so amusing that you actually thought you could fool me," she clarified.

"I think—" Sano began.

"I do not care what you think, Sano," Kyoko said with surprising brusqueness. "You are fired."

The former king's impassive features broke somewhat as the last three words began to sink in. As soon as they did, anger filled the handsome man's face. He bellowed at her. "You can't fire me, you—"

"Wench? Bitch? Slut?" the onyx-eyed woman offered, unaffected by his aggravation, "Take your pick. I have been called innumerable things by wives, mothers and other mistresses, Sano. Those words have lost their effect a long, long time ago. I will leave your separation pay with the guards tomorrow. I wish never to see you again."

Sano moved forward to punch the club owner, all semblance of his usual calm façade gone. As his fist hurtled toward the seated woman, he wondered why she didn't even move to evade his blow.

The answer came but seconds later when the former king was thrown by a powerful, invisible force and crashed unceremoniously several feet from Kyoko's table. He winced. "Fuck! My arm! What the hell!?"

The club owner eyed Sano from her table. "Didn't you ever wonder why I don't keep any guards around me, Sano?" she said, "Years ago, I had a shinobi lover who enchanted me with a jutsu that would repel anything aimed at harming me. It was an original technique he had developed. He used it on me before he left just to make sure no harm would come to the woman who gave him the best sex of his life. He promised to treat himself to my services once he had completed his mission. He never did come back, and I heard that he had died in battle. I had assumed the jutsu would get dispelled, but it remained active all these years."

"You were a fool to reveal that to me, Kyoko," the tall man said as he stood up. He smirked.

"Why would that be, Sano? The only one who knows the technique, its weaknesses and its specifics is dead," the older woman said, sneering back at the injured man, "Your intelligence is clearly overrated." The bluish-green-eyed man growled at the insult. Kyoko ignored it. "Leave now before I summon the guards. Think of it as a gesture of thanks for all the profits you have produced for me."

The former king wobbled to Kyoko's door, cursing all the while. Before the tall man was able to leave, the ebony-haired woman spoke. "And for the record, I was already planning on either demoting you to a prince or even firing you before those three arrived." With a slam, Kyoko knew Sano had left.

The club owner looked at the documents before her. "Well, Takehiko, it seems like luck's on your side." She crumpled the check she had prepared earlier and smiled. "Now, regarding that woman…"

* * *

Sano walked briskly to the nearest clinic while cradling his broken left arm. "Damn that whore," he muttered under his breath, "It was wrong of me to have underestimated her. She's much smarter than I thought."

He rounded the corner and cursed loudly as a young man bumped into his aching extremity. "Would you watch where you're going, asshole!?"

"Geez, lighten up, man. I'm sorry, okay?" the teenager said before turning and going on his way.

"Still, not everything's lost," the former king mumbled, a smile gracing his face despite the pain shooting up his arm, "Once I get enough proof, that bitch will take me back and beg for my forgiveness."

The aquamarine-eyed man walked faster. He had a meeting with the men he hired later that afternoon. He neither wanted to be late nor meet them with a dangling arm.

* * *

"A restaurant owner, eh? Crafty," Kiba said as he and Sakura entered  _Gran's_. The restaurant was a bit small, but was very clean. The food smelled terrific too. What was perhaps his favorite thing about it was that despite the numerous lustful eyes he felt on him and the kunoichi, nobody seemed intent on acting on their desires, probably secondary to Gran's policies, based on what Sakura had narrated to him earlier. The dog-nin's onyx gaze shot forward to the counter and were met immediately by calculating brown ones. At that exact moment, the hunky jōnin knew that the kunoichi had gotten it right. 'She's the old woman I saw in Lord Hisoka's estate that time I went there!'

The couple advanced and fell in line. While there, the medical-nin spoke, "Their braised beef is really good, Jin. As for drinks, I want to try that red iced tea of theirs. I'll go and find us some seats." The Inuzuka nodded and gave the brunette a light peck on the cheek before letting her stray off.

"Good afternoon, sir," the blushing counter girl said to the handsome brunet when it was finally his turn to order.

"I'll have two servings of braised beef—a medium-sized one and a large one."

"What about drinks, sir?"

"Red iced tea and lemonade, both bottomless," Kiba replied, "Oh, and an extra serving of rice too."

The pig-tailed girl on the counter shook her head. "Our rice bowls are refillable, sir," she said, motioning to a teenage boy going around and carrying an insulated pot of rice.

"Oh, okay," the raven-eyed man said, smiling. The girl nearly fainted. The Inuzuka pulled out his wallet and paid the total amount for his and Sakura's meals before grabbing the service number and a tray which contained their drinks. He gave the old woman behind the counter a brief questioning look, to which she responded with a miniscule hand gesture telling him to be seated. The well-built man did as was directed.

Upon sitting across the table from Sakura, the brown-haired jōnin immediately whispered to her, "She signalled me to take a seat. I think she'll be the one making the moves to establish contact."

The medical-nin just nodded and sipped from her red iced tea. "Mm, this is good," she said.

"Really? Can I try it?" the onyx-eyed man inquired. The brunette pushed her glass towards him and was about to take a sip when a young man approached him.

"Sir, ma'am, s-sharing is forbidden," the employee said, a bit apprehensive, considering Kiba looked strong enough to send him flying through the wall with a single punch. The handsome jōnin was about to respond when another person spoke on his behalf.

"Yoshiro, they both bought bottomless drinks, so forbidding them from sharing is pointless."

The gangly teenager croaked and scuttled away instantly. The brown-haired duo found themselves being served by none other than the establishment owner herself. "My apologies… He's quite new here, you see," she said politely as she placed the bowls in front of the hungry couple, "Mikoto, it took you longer to return than I anticipated." There was a hint of cynicism present in older woman's voice. "Anyway, enjoy your meal." Gran placed Sakura's paper napkin particularly close to the latter's hand and the older woman gave the sheet a pat. The two women exchanged knowing glances. With a quick bow, the gray-haired woman took her leave. The green-eyed kunoichi flipped the napkin and began to read swiftly.

_My name is Sayuri. I have operated as a spy in the Land of Water for a total of thirty eight years and this is perhaps one of the most important missions I have encountered. Be wary, children, for I heard that Kumo is already on the move; perhaps Iwa as well. Kiri has provided Lord Hisoka with an ample amount of ninja to guard the scroll. By befriending the manor's gardener, I was able to move about and I have come to the conclusion that the scroll is not within the manor itself._

'Well I'll be damned,' Sakura thought, looking at the dog-nin across her, 'He guessed right.'

_The scroll is being held in one of eight shrines scattered in the forest behind the manor, which exactly, I don't know. Luckily, each shrine is numbered accordingly; else, I would've had to search for notable landmarks, of which there are very few. The shrines' numbers aren't visible from the outside; they are painted on the ceiling. With a great deal of patience, I've managed to determine which one is which._

_I am given to understand that the shrine holding the scroll is changed every day at six o'clock in the evening, and that they have an intricate communication system that would alert all the others once one is attacked, in which case the guardians of the one holding the scroll would destroy it. It will be up to you to figure out which shrine holds the scroll at a particular day. I have not finished the map just yet. Visit the dwelling attached to this establishment on Friday night at half past ten. Knock on the door twice, pause, then knock three more times. This will be our code. We will talk more and I will give you the map._

"Um, Gran!" the kunoichi hollered. Luckily, the woman wasn't too far away yet.

The brown-eyed lady returned the table. "Is there any problem with the food?" she inquired.

"Oh, it's terrific," tall jōnin said in between mouthfuls.

"Gran, I have a friend who works for  _Bistro_ magazine who would like to interview you," the medical-nin said, "Are you open to it?"

Sayuri arched a brow. "An interview, you say? I don't mind, but I don't like being disturbed during business hours."

"That's very gracious of you, Gran!" the brunette replied, "Is Thursday night okay for you, around half past ten? She doesn't mean to be uncouth, but it's the only time she'd be available since her boss is working her to death."

The older woman got the message immediately. She sighed as it would entail more effort on her part. "Thursday night it is, then," she said dryly. With another bow, she left.

In the meantime, the brown-haired hunk took the piece of napkin and read the contents. Once finished, he pocketed the sheet and smirked at the green-eyed beauty.

"Fine. You got it right," Sakura muttered under her breath, "Stop gloating and just eat."

"You were right. The braised beef is awesome."

In a table not too far away, Shinta stood up. "Thursday night," he mumbled under his breath. He left the restaurant. He got what he came for. Now, all he had to do was wait.

* * *

"Nothing suspicious at all?" Sano repeated.

"The guy just bought something from the market, then came back to the flat," a dark-haired man said to the bluish-green-eyed man.

"Very well, then. How about Jin and Mikoto?" the brunet asked, turning to the other man in the dark alley.

"I'm pretty sure they're up to something and it looks like the owner of  _Gran's_  is involved somehow," Shinta said, "They were pretty cryptic, but I think Mikoto and that old fart are going to meet Thursday night at half past ten at or near the restaurant to talk about whatever it is they're planning to do."

"Excellent work," Sano produced two bundles of cash and threw it at the two men. They counted the bills, smiled and turned to leave.

"Hey, don't forget your promise," Shinta said over his shoulder.

"Yes, a place in  _The Three Kings_." The younger man grinned and left.

Sano smiled to himself. All he needed to do now was hire some men for tomorrow evening. He chuckled and started to leave the dark alley. From the corner of his eye he thought he saw something move from the shadowy end of the passageway. He whirled around and searched frantically for someone who might have eavesdropped on the conversation. He found nothing but a small rat. Shrugging, he went on his way. 'Must've been my imagination,' he thought.


	17. Part 15

Sakura drank a little from her tequila sunrise and studied the crowd. 'So this is what _The Three Kings_ looks like during performance nights,' she thought. There were more guards than usual—two at the entrance, four at the "corridor of princes," two per king in the second floor for a total of six and around six to eight more for crowd control. Several rows of seats were made available, spawning a good fraction of the dancing area. From what the kunoichi heard, there were even a few reserved ones. She scanned the names earlier and was excited to see Miyako's among them.

The brunette, truth be told, was a bit nervous for Kiba. Up until their separation about two hours earlier, the handsome jōnin was still in the dark as to the nature of his "welcoming rites." Kai and Kyosuke knew, obviously, but they told her they were forbidden to say anything. Kyoko herself only giggled and blushed underneath her kimono sleeve when the dog-nin inquired her about it earlier.

"There sure are a lot of people tonight," a male voice said, "Everybody's excited to see this ridiculously hung Platinum King Kyoko's been advertising."

The medical-nin whirled around to see Eiji. "Hey," she said.

"Are you sure you wanna see this?" the amber-eyed hunk asked, genuine concern lacing his deep bass voice, "The performances are pretty hardcore, particularly for the kings."

"Don't worry about me," the green-eyed beauty said, "Okay, so Tuesdays are hardcore nights, Fridays are masturbation nights and Saturdays are fetish nights, right?"

The broad-shouldered bartender nodded. "Remember, though, that those themes only apply to the kings. The princes always do solo performances. The performances start at nine o'clock and each prince is given around five to ten minutes. At around ten, the kings perform, and they are given ten to fifteen minutes each with a ten-minute gap between performances. Hiring of the entertainers begins at around midnight, giving the kings about at least an hour to rest up. As you can see, though, bidding for slots starts as soon as the club is opened. Every room is under surveillance and every person who goes into the rooms are scanned for possible harmful objects."

"Bidding?" the kunoichi asked, looking at the booth at the far end of the room which leads to the "corridor of princes." True enough, there a bunch of people writing on small slips of paper and giving it to the person behind the counter.

"The 'rental period' lasts until around five o'clock in the morning and everything is closed at six o'clock. There are five-minute, ten-minute, fifteen-minute, half-hour and full-hour slots which are available for bidding, in ascending order of importance. A full-hour slot costs more than two half-hour slots, and so on. If five people happen to bid for full-hour slots, then it's too bad for the smaller fries. If more than five bid full-hour slots, then the top five biggest bids get the slots. The bigger the offer, the earlier the time slot because the kings have much more energy at that time. Kyoko has posted an age limit of forty. We don't want anybody dying from heart attacks or strokes in here. There's also supposed to be an eighteen-and-above-only rule, but a few young ones pay large sums just to get in."

Sakura looked at her watch. 'Twelve minutes to ten,' she noted. 'It begins soon.'

* * *

Haruno Sakura didn't want to admit it, but she was bored. She checked her watch for the nth time as the rest of the club cheered and screamed for Taichi, the last of the eight princes. As expected, every single performer was well-built and handsome. As for their cocks, they ranged from Takehiko's not-too-shabby seven and a quarter inches to Taichi's somewhat impressive nine inches. However, being with the consummate lover had rendered her relatively jaded, it seemed. As the brown-haired man continued to grind his erect member against the metallic pole, the kunoichi wondered what had happened to Sano.

Taichi's moans assumed a crescendo, and with it, the screams of the audience. The green-eyed beauty watched with little interest as Taichi's brown eyes screwed shut. With a grunt, he climaxed, his seed splattering against his abs. The audience roared with him as his member twitched in his hands. His load spent, the brunet eyed the crowd lustfully before the lights dimmed out. The applause lingered for a few seconds more, and then, was gone.

The brown-haired kunoichi eyed Miyako's seat and frowned upon seeing that it was still empty. 'Kiba's show is about to start soon. Where the hell is that slutty teenager?' she thought.

As if on cue, a well-dressed trio made their way to the first row of the viewing area.

The one in the center was undoubtedly gorgeous. Her eyes were pitch-black, as was her lustrous hair. Her silky tresses reached to her lower back. Her skin was flawless and vaguely resembled porcelain. Though not particularly gifted in certain areas, she knew how to dress up in order to stress her strong points. She wore a simple white halter dress with a small, diamond-shaped hole just below the neckline. The hole wasn't particularly large; a good thing because she didn't exactly have the most impressive of cleavages. The style and length of the dress accentuated her slender legs, making them appear as if they went on forever. She had several gold bangles and hoop earrings. She sat down at a particular seat. 'Hello there, Miyako,' Sakura mentally addressed her target.

Beside her was a slim and fair-skinned young man in a purple suit with sequins. He might have been handsome, but it was rather difficult to say with his thick make-up. He had a few colorful feathers jutting out of his brown hair and a few adorned his eyelashes. 'If he's not gay, then all of the men on the planet are straight,' Inner Sakura commented.

Last, but not least, there was a small, curly-haired blonde with disproportionately large breasts. 'Hey, that's the girl who hit on Kiba earlier!' the brunette mentally exclaimed, 'Looks like I advertised to the right person!'

The three chatted excitedly. It appeared that the raven-haired girl's ethereal qualities ended with her looks. From what the medical-nin could tell some distance away, she was about as refined as a spoiled three-year-old. 'Looks like they were already in the club, but weren't interested in watching the princes,' Sakura deduced.

The spotlight opened suddenly, causing a thunderous applause to erupt from the audience. Kyoko was garbed in a beautiful red kimono and was holding the microphone with one hand. The stripper pole had miraculously disappeared and in its place at the center of the stage was a seat covered with black cloth upon which the club owner sat. She motioned for silence and the crowd followed in a heartbeat. "Good evening, dearest patrons, and welcome to _The Three Kings_ ," she began. "I'm sure you are all wondering where Sano, our Silver King is. Unfortunately, I regret to inform you that we had a… difference of opinion over certain matters—a difference that could not be resolved. So, it is with a heavy heart that I must inform you that I had decided to let him go."

Sounds of disappointment were heard across the hall.

'So the annoying prick is gone,' Inner Sakura said, 'Good. That's one less thing to worry about.'

The onyx-eyed woman atop the stage raised a hand, commanding silence once more. "Rest assured, however, that what we have gained with his departure is so…" With a dramatic movement, she tugged at one end of black cloth. A powerful arm was unraveled, oiled up to accentuate each and every appetizing detail.

"…much…" Another mouth-watering arm.

"…more!" Kyoko pulled the central part of the cloth, revealing the dog-nin's head and trunk. He was blindfolded and gagged with black velvet. His arms and torso were bound by leather straps into what looked like a hybrid between a chair and a crucifix. His greased body looked simply magnificent under the intense light. The crowd was spellbound now, suppressing the desire to hail the handsome new king's god-like body on the spot. They knew the raven-haired club owner was far from done.

Kyoko stood briskly. The audience collectively gasped as the Inuzuka's cock sprang into full attention now that the woman's weight was no longer an obstacle. A massive tent formed over the dog-nin's groin, his powerful erection supporting the fabric like a pillar. "But of course, how could he be proclaimed as the new Platinum King if he didn't have… this!?" With one final yank, Kyoko pulled the cloth away. Even Sakura had to catch her breath as Kiba's naked form was revealed in its entirety. The boom of sound that erupted mere a split-second later resembled a thunderclap.

Inuzuka Kiba's preposterously thick, thirteen-inch beast stood proudly in the spotlight, its near-vertical position promising matchless rigidity. Because of the brunet's position, the enormous column of throbbing flesh touched the center of his broad and chiseled chest. Its thickness, its length, the power it exuded—the crowd went crazy with desire. Before the medical-nin knew it, she was one with the mob in its worship of the bound hunk, her earlier indifference replaced by deep-seated arousal.

Kyoko closed her eyes and allowed a smile to form on her ruby lips. She retrieved a small item from her within her kimono. Most of the audience knew what it was, apparently, but the kunoichi did not. As if sensing the drop of perplexity amidst the sea of lust, Kyoko spoke. "I know many of you know what this is, but for the new ones, let me explain," the ebony-haired woman shouted over the cheers, "This is an enchanted device that multiplies one's sexual stimulation four-fold, and would therefore make the individual wearing it reach climax four times faster. However, it also inhibits ejaculation. Instead the pressure builds and builds until the ring is removed. At that exact moment, the wearer experiences the multiple orgasms that were held back consecutively." Kyoko placed the ring upon the head of Kiba's cock and slowly rolled the item down the thick shaft, stroking the rigid flesh adoringly as she went. The dog-nin moaned against his gag; the crowd screamed louder. Finally the tight ring was at the very base of the brunet's colossal manhood. The ring only made the veins pop out more, making the scrumptious slab of meat appear even more delectable. "I assure you, my dearest patrons: this night's finale will be spectacular, so please take a seat and enjoy the show." With a graceful swish of her kimono, Kyoko left the stage amidst the deafening cheers.

Snapping herself out of her daze, the green-eyed beauty stood up from her seat near the bar and observed her target from the sidelines. Her emerald gaze studied Miyako's black orbs. She could tell that the young woman was interested… _very_ interested. If all went well, they had a very good chance of obtaining the exact location of the scroll within the next few hours. She and Kiba can then rush over to Sayuri's place, which was just adjacent to her restaurant, and retrieve the map the spy spoke of earlier. The excitement of potentially completing the S-rank mission caused adrenaline to surge into the medical-nin's veins.

A couple of burly guards emerged from behind the curtains and, with a mighty heave, lifted the chair Kiba was strapped to and placed it on the smaller stage on the right. The curtains billowed once more and a naked woman emerged. She was gorgeous and ridiculously proportioned. From her dark skin, Sakura inferred that she was from the Land of Thunder. Her short, ash blonde hair contrasted beautifully with her rich, caramel-colored skin.

The lithe woman approached the dog-nin, lust present in her brown eyes. She knelt before Kiba's open legs and wasted no time in palming the jōnin's enormous cock. A mechanical hum was heard as the stage rotated, giving the audience a better view as the blonde stroked the massive organ with both hands. Her full lips planted light kisses upon the Inuzuka's member before descending ravenously upon it.

The crowd hooted as the dark-skinned woman began to expertly suck the Platinum King's massive cock. The brown-haired hunk strained against his bonds and moaned wildly into his gag as his thirteen-inch cum cannon was pleasured. Faster and faster, the blonde's hands traveled like pistons along the gargantuan shaft, all the while sucking the tip like her life depended on it. She swallowed as much cock as she could and hummed, the vibrations of her throat causing the hung stud to thrash. Kiba was completely at her mercy. The brown-eyed woman's hands left the dog-nin's fuckstick and traveled to her large breasts. Sakura watched in silent wonder as the dark-skinned woman sandwiched the colossal rod between her bounteous orbs. Up and down the blonde went, pumping the ripped jōnin's rock-hard length. Her eager mouth never parted with the organ's tip—a feat Kiba's incredible size allowed her to perform.

Sakura's eyes traveled to her own breasts, a hint of envy slithering its way into her heart. What the woman was doing to the handsome jōnin now was probably one of the few things she could not, given her… shortcomings.

Just as things were starting to heat up with the Platinum King, the lights over the auxiliary stage dimmed slightly. The main stage's lights opened.

Kai's performance was starting.

The audience was bequeathed the exceptionally difficult choice of which king to watch—a situation that quickly resulted in a sea of furrowed brows. The Silver King was a delight to watch; this, the blue-eyed stud had proven on several occasions. In addition, his was technically the main performance. The Platinum King was a new attraction and nobody knew yet just how he would fare compared to his fellow kings. Moreover, his performance now was but a side show—a prelude to what will be a main performance after the Golden King's. Despite these, the audience found themselves hard-pressed to tear their eyes from this exceptionally stunning man with a body and cock that could only belong to one who was sex incarnate.

From a distance, Kyoko saw the confusion and smiled. She could practically hear gold coins clinking in her hands.


	18. Part 16

Sakura was surprised to see at center stage a workout bench not unlike the one the kings had upstairs. It was the convertible type with several contraptions on either end of the bench. A daunting set of weights that looked around 300 pounds by the kunoichi's estimate dominated the rostral end of the bench.

Kai entered about half a minute later amidst appreciative whistles. On his neck, like everyone else onstage, Kiba included, was a black choker—a microphone, Eiji had explained earlier, so that the audience could hear all the moans and dirty talk. The tall man was barefoot and wore a pair of skimpy, pale blue shorts with white stripes along the sides. From the way his bulge appeared, it was obvious that the sapphire-eyed king was wearing nothing under the garment. The medical-nin's green eyes raked over the Silver King's marvelous form, guilt gnawing at her insides knowing that Kiba was just a few meters away.

The raven-haired man did a few stretches and then sat on the bench. He flipped a switch on the weight holder, making the small ring-like devices at the tip of the vertical poles slide into semicircles, thereby unlocking the horizontal bar. He positioned himself accordingly, his back flat against the cushion and one leg on either side of the bench. The audience gasped at this compromising position which gave them marvelous view of his straining member. The blue-eyed hunk grasped the bar and prepared to lift. His attention was caught, however, by a woman who had seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

Like the other female on stage, the performer was also blonde but her hair had a darker hue compared to the one who was attending to the Platinum King at the moment. Her skin was fair; her eyes, blue, like Kai's. She wore very short red shorts and a skin-tight white shirt which proclaimed her as a gym instructor in bold blue letters. It was obvious that like the Silver King, she wore nothing underneath. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?" the woman said, her acting so bad that Sakura thought the lead actress's performance in the romantic comedy she and Kiba saw earlier was award-winning in comparison.

"I'm going to sleep on the bench," the handsome king answered sarcastically. "What else? I'm gonna do some lifting."

'Well at least Kai's acting is pretty good,' Inner Sakura commented.

"You need a spotter," the blonde replied, as her lust-filled eyes roamed over the handsome man's impressive physique. "I'd be happy to do it."

The azure-eyed hunk raised a brow. "Suit yourself," he said, shrugging. He began lifting.

The audience squealed as Kai's muscles bulged under the heavy load. Sakura herself felt her breath waver at such a display of strength. 'Kami, I can't believe he doesn't know how to throw a punch!' the brunette thought.

The blonde circled the hard-bodied man, openly playing with her nipples through the thin fabric of her top while simultaneously biting her lower lip. "You have very nice form," she commented sultrily, her double-meaning obvious. She approached Kai's groin and eyed the significant bulge there with great interest. Unable to suppress her arousal, she stroked the man's cock through the flimsy material of his shorts without preamble.

The Silver King let out a strangled moan as he continued lifting. "Seven… Eight…" he counted a bit more breathily than before.

The sexy woman yanked the ebony-haired stud's shorts down, causing the latter's ten-and-a-half inch cock to recoil and slap hard against his perfect abs. The crowd squeaked in anticipation. The woman's hands cradled the rock-hard organ in her hands and gave it a long lick from base to tip.

Sakura saw Kai's arms shake a little. "T-twelve… Thirteen…" the handsome hunk moaned, his focus split.

"Mm, you're so hard, thick and strong all over," the female performer moaned as she played with the head with her tongue. She continued licking the man's giant fuckstick, allowing her tongue to memorize every vein.

"Eighteen!" the ebony-haired stud cried as his erection was suddenly enveloped by the blonde's warm mouth. His arms visibly quaked. For a moment, the medical-nin thought Kai's sturdy arms would fail and the heavy load would crash against the man's chest. The danger only fed the crowd's delight. With great effort on his part, the blue-eyed hunk finished two more reps before brusquely dumping the weights onto the receptacle and locking it.

The loud bang startled the blonde. She abruptly let go of the Silver King's member and looked up. The huffing man was propped up on an elbow and was staring intensely at her, the semi-crunch position highlighting the hunk's well-defined abs. "Just twenty reps?" the pretty girl asked, sounding a bit disappointed.

Kai smirked. It was a smile Sakura knew very well as the hunky dog-nin regularly flashes her one whenever he was planning something naughty. The azure-eyed man leaned further so that he was face-to-face with the gym instructor. "Don't worry," he assured her, "I plan to do a lot more reps with you."

The green-eyed kunoichi had to snort at the cheesy dialogue. Then again, she didn't expect anything mind-blowing. 'I actually think it was a pretty good delivery,' her inner self remarked, 'Only a handful of people can get away with such lines. It appears that Kai is one of them.'

"Ah!"

The piercing cry of delight drew everyone's attention. The medical-nin's eyes darted to the right and saw the dark-skinned woman lowering herself onto Kiba's gigantic pillar of man-meat. The performer was facing the stage with her head thrown back. She guided the enormous rod with a hand and held onto one of the dog-nin's arms with the other as she continued sliding down. Sakura felt an unexpected arousal as she watched, mesmerized along with the rest of the audience, as the blonde woman's sacred opening was stretched wide by the massive intrusion.

"Incredible…"

"Kami, it's so big!"

"I want that!"

These were but a few of the words the kunoichi heard from the captivated crowd.

The bound brunet moaned as his entire length became engulfed by an incredible warmth and tightness. He held himself back. His immense strength could easily break through the thick straps and cords that held him—a feat that no ordinary man could accomplish; at least not so easily. He also had to continue acting is if he  _were_  struggling. Concentrating on such things was no simple task, considering the tempest of delight in his crotch.

The brown-eyed woman whimpered, filled to the brim with hard, throbbing cock. She remained stationary for a while, her body unwilling to move as unbearable pleasure coursed through every fiber of her being. Stillness wasn't what the viewers were paying for, though.

"Fuck him!" shouted a patron.

"C'mon! Ride the cum out of that stud!" screeched the curly-haired blonde beside Miyako.

The blonde onstage complied. She raised herself slowly then slammed back down, impaling herself on the Platinum King's thirteen-inch column of rigid flesh. "Oh yes!" she cried in ecstasy as she skewered herself over and over again. Her folds were dripping wet now, proof of just how much enjoyment she was getting from the enormous beast between the brunet's muscular thighs.

"Oh yes!" Sakura heard again, but was quick to note the higher pitch and different timbre. It came from the  _other_ blonde. The kunoichi forced her eyes to look away from the hypnotic sight of Kiba's colossal cock sliding in and out of a tight love tunnel.

Kai had been very quick, it seemed. During the brief interlude during which almost the entire audience was enthralled by the Platinum King, he had successfully divested both himself and his lover. Their garments were now strewn across the stage.

The blue-eyed girl was on her back, her sun-kissed tresses dangling luxuriantly over the edge of the bench that was closer to the audience. Her shapely thighs were spread open, baring her most intimate part to her handsome lover who was more than happy to give it attention.

Kai straddled the farther end of the bench and was facing the audience. He slammed his massive cock into the woman's heated core repeatedly. In between the bone-crushing bursts of movement were periods of painfully slow withdrawal or the occasional circular grinding motions during maximum penetration that caused the gorgeous man's pubic bone to rub against the blonde's clit. "Kami, you're pussy's so hot and tight!" he exclaimed.

"Oh kami, harder! Fuck me harder with your big cock!" the ecstatic woman exclaimed as she roughly caressed her large breasts. The heavy weights clanked rhythmically in its receptacle. The sexual metronome would resound throughout the length of Kai's performance.

The azure-eyed king growled and moved faster. He lifted his lover's legs and placed them on his shoulders as he continued to plow away at the blonde's incredibly tight passage. He leaned forward and grasped the sides of the bench, the motion bringing his lover's thighs almost flush with her own chest in a display of flexibility. He thrust almost completely downward. The angle of penetration sent the blonde reeling with pleasure. "You love that, huh?" the Silver King asked.

"Oh, fuck yeah!" the sapphire-eyed beauty screamed as she wiggled underneath the hard-bodied man. Her hands left her breasts and held onto Kai's beefy arms. The azure-eyed man made tiny hops which sent his hips crashing into the blonde's with the aid of gravity, achieving even deeper access into her depths. "Oh! Oh fuck! Don't you fucking stop!" she screeched, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. The back of her thighs were starting to burn from the stretch, but the bliss in her sacred spot was an inferno in comparison.

Realizing that he had held the position for some time, Kai pulled back and slid both legs from his shoulders. The blue-eyed bombshell hummed as her hamstrings loosened after being pulled taut for several minutes. Her shapely thighs settled on top of the Silver King's powerful ones.

The ebony-haired man pulled his partner so that she was seated on his lap. The new angle caused Kai's pillar of desire to caress a different set of points within the woman, making her groan appreciatively. The Silver King caressed his blue-eyed lover's sweaty back, tracing its long, sensuous lines as he kissed her shoulders tenderly.

The stage hummed as the circular area rotated slowly, allowing the crowd a view of the rapture-bound couple as the two caressed each other's bodies. The blonde wasted no time littering Kai's shoulders, neck and upper chest with kisses and licks, all the while kneading his broad back. She whimpered her sensitive nipples ground against the handsome man's chest with every thrust the latter made.

The moment the stage had rotated once, the well-built man allowed himself to fall back, dragging a surprised blonde with him into a position where the latter was straddling the former. Kai spanked his lover's round bottom playfully. "You know what to do," he moaned, grasping the woman's hips.

The blue-eyed girl wasted no time and began to gyrate on top of the handsome Silver King. She placed her palms on his mighty chest, relishing the strength of his muscles underneath her fingertips. "Oh yes! You're so deep inside me," she whimpered, her own movements bringing her divine sensations. "Oh!" she yelped, as the dark-haired man thrust up roughly, causing her to bounce of his lap. She began to go up and down, slowly at first, savoring the friction his massive organ brought her as it slid in and out of her heated depths.

The azure-eyed man was not used to inaction, it seemed. Not long after his fair-skinned lover began to move on him, he began to meet her movements with his own. Slapping sounds of skin against skin reverberated as the Silver King's short upward stabs gained strength. Soon, the blonde was bouncing sharply off the hard-bodied man with every pound. Kai watched the woman's heavy breasts jiggle with his efforts, spurring him to go even faster and harder. The sapphire-eyed vixen's back arched almost painfully as the Silver King impaled her mercilessly. She could no longer utter words; her vocabulary had been reduced to moans and syllables.

Suddenly, the blue-eyed stud stopped. He lifted one thigh and placed it on the same side as the other, making the fair-skinned female's body twist to one side while still impaled by his enormous rod. Kai restarted the ancient movement—up and down, to and fro—bumping against a different set of points within his lover.

The blonde fell forward and held onto the raven-haired man's torso tightly as he pummeled away at her sacred spot. This provided the audience a better view of her love tunnel being hammered by the Silver King's fuckstick. It also allowed her to lick her skilled lover's chest and nipples. She licked and bit into the darkened circles, already erect from their intense and passionate session. As she lay on top of the azure-eyed man, she felt a familiar hum from within the deepest recesses of her body. "I-I'm close," she moaned.

At once, Kai slowed down, drawing his partner away from the inevitable. This caused the blonde to whimper as she was denied her release. The dark-haired hunk was quick to console her, though. He traced a line along her arms very lightly and breathed deeply into her ear. "Not yet," he said in a deep and alluring voice. With great swiftness, the Silver King maneuvered the blonde so that she now faced the audience. He held her hips several inches above his, the intimate connection still intact. With deliberate slowness he began to drive his rock-hard slab of man-meat inside her.

The blue-eyed girl whined at the slow tempo. She moved to meet the man's thrusts, but his strong hands kept her hips steady. Being familiar with Kai's strength from a previous performance, the fair-skinned vixen knew it was futile to struggle against him, so she sighed and just grasped the horizontal bar behind her to support herself.

Suddenly, Kai's hips were suddenly a blur as he pierced his lover with his cock with unbelievable speed. The blonde's mouth opened in a soundless cry of delight as the azure-eyed king stabbed ruthlessly into her. His right hand slithered further and rubbed her sensitive bud in slow circles, causing her to shriek. Considering the hunk's intense assault, it wasn't surprising that the female began to feel her peak close in once more.

And again, she was denied. A growl of frustration erupted from the woman's throat.

The sapphire-eyed hunk repeated the cycle several times—excruciatingly slow movements followed by a mind-numbing volley of thrusts that sent the female reeling and breathless. In the end, the blonde was almost sobbing from frustration. "Just a little bit more, darling," Kai whispered apologetically. He lifted the woman effortlessly and stood up, his glistening cock bobbing as he moved. He settled her on the horizontal bar she had been grasping for the past few minutes and spread her legs. He mounted the apparatus—one leg upon a low horizontal beam just below the level of the bench but several inches above the floor and the other leg on the same horizontal bar upon which the blonde was seated. Grasping another steel beam behind the blue-eyed bombshell to steady himself, he plunged himself into her yet again.

The crowd whistled and cheered at the kinky position Kai and his lover had assumed. They could see the broad expanse of the Silver King's chiseled back, as well as his delightful bubble butt. It seemed as if the audience wasn't the only one who admired the azure-eyed hunk's backside as one of the blonde's hands slithered across the former's thighs and palmed the man's tight buns.

The stage began to move again, providing views from all angles. Sakura had to admit, she was extremely turned on by the scene before her. She was sure Kiba would be more than excited to try it, knowing the dog-nin's penchant for all things kinky and erotic.

"Harder," the blonde pleaded, "Oh! I'm so close! Fuck me harder! Ah!"

The exercise equipment shook as Kai obeyed. With the way he was going the green-eyed kunoichi figured he was going for the home stretch. The raven-haired hunk pumped harder and harder still, unmindful of the rasps of disapproval from the metallic device he was perhaps close to demolishing. "Your cunt feels so good! So tight! I-I'm cumming soon," he gasped.

The crowd roared.

"O-oh! Ah!" came from the smaller stage.

Eyes darted to the dark-skinned woman riding Kiba. She was apparently close to her orgasm as well. She was now facing the dog-nin and the seat was now tilted backward a little. How the blonde and the chair were able to assume that position, the green-eyed medical-nin was not sure. She was far too preoccupied with Kai to notice. The brown-eyed vixen's moans became louder despite her apparent efforts to suppress them. 'She must be obliged to keep quiet because there's something happening on the main stage,' Sakura thought. She had to hand it to the busty woman. The well-built jōnin's colossal pole had always left her throat raw, in one way or another.

"I'm cumming! Oh kami, harder!"

Sakura's green gaze zoomed back to the main stage. The couple there had abandoned their previous site and now stood beside the bench with Kai behind his lover and with her back to his chest. The woman had placed her left foot on the device; the blue-eyed king, his right. Their leg positions allowed for a fantastic view of their point of union. Kai's rock-hard manhood slid in and out of the blonde's drenched folds. The skilled fingers of his right hand pinched and rubbed her clit while his left hand played with her erect nipples.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Each yelp became higher and higher before finally ending in a drawn-out scream. Her juices started flowing uncontrollably as her tunnel visibly twitched over and over.

Kai sheathed himself fully and screwed his eyes shut. "Kami!" he howled, "Your pussy's so tight! It's squeezing the cum out of my cock!" He relished the choking sensation for a while, but frowned as they began to fade far too quickly. Growling in frustration, he began to move again, his thrusts filled with need. And then he felt it—that tingling sensation at the base of his cock.

The Silver King's eyes flew open and searched the audience. 'Where are you?' he thought desperately, his body trembling as release drew dangerously close. Then, he found her. He withdrew his thick manhood from his lover and had just enough time to point the massive rod in the direction he wanted. His entire body shook in ecstasy as the first blast of searing-hot cum shot forth from his cock.

Sakura heart skipped a beat as Kai's eyes locked onto hers. The raven-haired stud pulled out and aimed his cock at her, his thick cum flying ten feet into the air at her direction. Never once did his half-lidded, crystal-blue gaze waver despite his raging orgasm. He simply stared at her, his mouth slightly open as he breathed heavily in his rapture. Blast after blast of liquid pleasure burst forth from his cock, the enormous organ jerking wildly with nothing holding it.

The audience exploded into applause.

"Spectacular cumshot, and a hands-free one at that!" a patron at the back row gushed to the woman beside her. The stranger, despite not knowing the speaker, nodded enthusiastically.

"Spectacular cumshot  _as always_ ," another one added, to the others' assent.

The Silver King panted as the final drops of cum oozed from the tip of his cock. The lights began to dim, but he kept his eyes on the flushed emerald-eyed beauty. He kept them on her until darkness had enveloped the entire stage. The applause did not cease until almost a minute after the lights had gone out, proof that the lust-filled horde enjoyed the performance very much.

The green-eyed kunoichi's heart was still pounding. 'W-why did he…' she rambled internally, an intense blush on her face, 'Was that an  _offering_  of sorts?' She looked around and saw that a good number of people were staring at her, jealousy oozing from their pores.

The medical-nin didn't have much time to ponder on it, though, as a scream of bliss stole her attention. She looked right and found a seizing blonde on top of the Platinum King. With the main performance over, she was no longer required to restrain herself vocally; hence, the ear-shattering scream. As with the rest of the crowd, Sakura wasn't really interested in watching the woman reach her peak. Rather, they were only interested in watching her walls spasm around Kiba's gargantuan manhood.

Sure enough, when the emerald-eyed kunoichi looked, the dark-skinned woman's face was twisted in pleasure as she rode out the waves of her release. Her walls trembled around the ripped jōnin's rigid member, causing him to throw his head back, at least as far as it could go considering his circumstances. The blonde's clear fluids seeped from between her quivering folds to settle on the brunet's crotch. The moment her walls stilled, she extricated herself from the bound hunk. Kiba's drenched thirteen-inch cum cannon audible plopped onto his perfect abs. The extremely satisfied brown-eyed female gave the colossal slab of man-meat one last lick and kiss before exiting the stage. As she parted the curtains, she gave the Platinum King one last lust-filled look before disappearing.

Sakura expected the lights to go off, but instead, a familiar face walked into the spotlight. It was the blonde that Kai had just fucked. From the looks of it, she had enough to time to wash up. Naked, she approached the brown-haired hunk. 'Looks like they're not giving Kiba a chance to rest even a little, not that he needs any.'

The blue-eyed vixen mounted the Platinum King in a heartbeat and began to rub her slit against the length of his member. She whimpered with delight as the underside of the onyx-eyed man's thick pole of rock-hard flesh slid deliciously against her folds and clit. She rocked back and forth, Kiba's copious pre-cum and the previous blonde's essences mixing with her own secretions. The green-eyed kunoichi wondered if this was a delaying tactic. 'She must still be a bit sore from having sex with Kai.'

Sakura looked over to Miyako's seat and was surprised to find it empty. The two seats flanking the teenager's were also empty. The brunette cursed under her breath. 'Wonderful,' she berated herself. She was about to start roaming around when she noticed the missing three returning from the general direction of the restrooms. She took a breath of relief.

The main stage's lights turned on.

It was Kyosuke's turn.


	19. Part 17

Sakura was impressed. Just a few minutes ago, the primary performance area was a mess of cum, sweat and steel. Now, it resembled the inside of a fancy restaurant. The floor was spotless. 'And they did all of that cleaning and setting up without lights,' she thought.

There were a couple of small round tables onstage. While both were well-crafted and made of polished wood, one was bare while the other was beautifully decked. The decorated table had a pristine white cover, the edge of which was embroidered with exquisite rose-colored flowers and gold accents. It had a floral centerpiece—an explosion of whites, yellows and greens. A complete set of shiny silverware adorned both sides of the upturned plate. Most importantly, there was a lovely woman sitting there.

The woman was dressed in a sleek cream-colored, sleeveless silk dress with a flamboyant ruffled collar and a simple black belt. Sakura noted her beautiful white heels and made a mental note to ask where the woman later where she had bought the fabulous footwear. The performer's lustrous black hair was fixed into an elegant bun. Her onyx gaze was fixated on the menu.

Kyosuke entered about half a minute later garbed in a crisp, long-sleeved white shirt, black pants and leather shoes. He wore a maroon vest over the shirt and had a black bowtie. The green-eyed kunoichi had to admit, the Golden King filled out the uniform very well. He placed a covered tray on the bare table before approaching the seated woman. "Are you ready to take your order, ma'am?" the blond asked with all the courtesy becoming of a waiter.

'Another good actor,' Inner Sakura commended.

The dark-haired woman's eyes left the menu and roamed over the tall man's form. She licked her lips hungrily. "I'm sorry. This is my first time here," she said after a brief pause.

"Indeed, ma'am," the tall man said. The diner eyed him questioningly. "Certainly I would remember a customer as lovely as yourself," Kyosuke clarified.

"Stop it," the raven-haired girl replied with a giggle, "Anyway, I'm not really sure what to order. What's your specialty?"

"We are known for our sausages, ma'am."

The green-eyed medical-nin gagged on her saliva. 'That's a fitting description for  _The Three Kings_ ,' she mused.

"I… see," the woman replied, eyeing the mouth-watering silhouette of Kyosuke's erect cock straining inside his pants. "Let's see," she said looking at the menu once more, "I'd like a foot-long sandwich and a bowl of cream."

"Right away, ma'am," the blond king replied, taking the menu from her. He turned around and lifted the lid off the tray he had left earlier on the other table. He produced a small plate and set it in front of the lovely diner. "Your amuse bouche, ma'am—foie gras with caramelized pineapples and tarragon. Please enjoy. I shall return shortly with your meal." He spun on his heel and disappeared behind the curtains carrying the empty tray.

'Foie gras and a foot-long sandwich from the same restaurant?' Sakura thought derisively, 'What do they pair up with their fetuccine alfredo with shaved white truffles? A bowl of cheap fish crackers? Clearly the scenario writers don't earn as much as the kings.'

'Stop nitpicking,' her imaginary self sighed.

The kunoichi found herself being distracted by panting sounds and was not surprised to find Kai's previous partner riding Kiba. The blonde was breathing heavily as the dog-nin's colossal fuckstick pierced her stretched and battered slit. She moaned deeply as the handsome jōnin's untiring cock reached places inside her that she never thought possible. She reached down and caressed the orbs below the voluminous shaft, making the blindfolded man gasp.

A billow of curtains drew the brunette's attention back to the main stage. Kyosuke had reentered the stage carrying a large, covered tray. The kunoichi's sharp eyes quickly noted that the lid wasn't touching one side of the serving dish. This, coupled with the mischievous look on the tall man's eyes caused Sakura to blush uncontrollably. 'No way!' she exclaimed mentally. The Golden King lifted the cover and confirmed her supposition.

"Ma'am, your foot-long sandwich is ready," the hunky blond remarked.

Kyosuke held the tray at the level of his crotch. His zipper was open; his massive cock emerged from his pants and lay nestled between the halves of a long piece of bread. Underneath the semi-erect slab of meat were lettuce and slices of onions, tomatoes, cucumbers and ham. Atop the thick shaft were wavy lines of catsup and mustard.

Sakura stared incredulously. 'Where the hell do the scenario makers get these crazy ideas!?'

'Maybe they do drugs before they brainstorm,' Inner Sakura joked.

"Oh my," the raven-haired woman said, licking her lips, "That looks delicious, but I think I should have just ordered the sausage by itself."

"No problem, ma'am," the blond stud replied. He removed the serving dish from underneath his dick and placed it on the diner's table.

The female performer wasted no time in grabbing the organ. She did so carefully so as not to accidentally touch the condiments. She began to lick the catsup and mustard off the shaft, earning a moan of appreciation from the king. In no time, Kyosuke's cock was fully erect and dressing-free.

The medical-nin quickly understood why this particular scenario was given to the Golden King. Unlike Kiba or Kai, whose cocks had delightful upward curvatures, the viridian-eyed hunk's cock was almost as straight as a steel pipe with only the slightest of u-curves. Additionally, Kyosuke's fuckstick was closer to the horizontal plane when the man was standing up, whereas Kai's and Kiba's erections produced greater angles with the horizontal, making their cocks appear more virile and powerful. Sakura was quite sure that the blond's prized possession wasn't lacking in potency in any way, though. Had the other two kings been given this scenario, their cocks would've been difficult to place between the bread slices.

Kyosuke's moaned increased in volume, pulling back the kunoichi from her mulling. "Yeah, suck my big cock," the green-eyed hunk said, entangling his hands in the formerly pristine black bun atop the sucking woman's head. He pulled on the pins, allowing the female's luxuriant black hair spill onto her shoulders. "Are you enjoying your meal, ma'am?" he asked. His partner hummed her assent with her ruby lips still wrapped around his rock-hard pole. "Fuck!" he cried.

The shapely performer continued playing with the tall king's manhood with her skilled tongue. She attempted to place the man's balls inside her mouth, but encountered difficulty due to the presence of his pants. She looked up. "Let's get rid of these, shall we?" she purred, unclasping the ripped blond's belt.

Kyosuke immediately unhooked his pants and pulled them down. A split-second later, the onyx-eyed vixen attacked his testicles with her tongue, even placing them within the warm confines of her mouth. "Kami, that's good," he panted.

With the Golden King's pants taking the lead, the rest of the couple's clothes followed, the woman's mouth never losing contact with Kyosuke's cock in the process. The waiter pulled off his vest and shirt, throwing them carelessly away. His shoes and socks followed. With his footwear out of the way, he was able to completely remove his pants, allowing him the capacity to broaden his stance.

The woman's heels were the first to go. Sakura fought the urge to jump onstage and take the expensive-looking shoes right there and then. The female performer had difficulty reaching her zipper and Kyosuke was more than happy to help the dark-eyed vixen out of her clothes. He moved forward and bent over to unzip her dress. In the process, he inadvertently jabbed his cock deeper into his lover's throat. She gagged slightly, but was quick to recover.

Kyosuke looked magnificent with his well-built body sporting a light sheen of sweat. He stood there, legs wide apart as he thrust his hips in and out of his partner's mouth. The medical-nin was quick to notice how aggressive the man was, apparently not minding the occasional choking sounds he heard from the dark-haired woman pleasing him. The hint of sadism only seemed to excite the crowd more as they egged the female to continue sucking the blond's eleven-inch beast.

With a wet pop, the dark-eyed beauty released the enormous pole. "Please," she whimpered, "I need it." Her ripped lover pulled her up and sat down in her place. He gave his meaty thighs a pat, beckoning her to sit on his lap. She lunged forward, her pussy dripping wet from need. Facing the audience so that the green-eyed stud's chest was to her back, she grasped the rock-hard organ and aligned herself. Slowly, she lowered herself, her eyes rolling back into her head as her lips parted for his massive pole of rigid man-meat. Kyosuke, then, grasped her hips and pushed her down. "Ah! Oh fuck! Kami!" she screeched as her love tunnel was suddenly filled to the brim with eleven inches of thick cock.

"Are you satisfied with the amount of meat, ma'am?" Kyosuke asked teasingly as he began to move his hips in circles while still buried to the hilt. He bit into the woman earlobe playfully and grasped her large breasts. The handsome man's lithe hands caressed the dark buds atop the mounds of supple flesh into erection.

The woman could only nod as a moan escaped her mouth instead of a proper reply. She began to rock her body up and down, savoring the sensations of her blond lover's colossal cock stroking her walls.

Growling from the slow pace, the emerald-eyed hunk lifted the raven-haired girl off him and stood up. "Let me do the work, ma'am," he said slyly. He pulled the woman into an embrace, his solid pole of flesh nestled between their abdomens. He lifted one leg and, in a display of the flexibility on the woman's part, stretched the extremity into a standing full-split before hooking the ankle on his shoulder. The hung man's other arm held the onyx-eyed beauty so that she wouldn't fall out of balance. He pulled back and slid his glistening cock into the woman's spread-out opening.

"F-fuck!" the fair-skinned bombshell screeched. Kyosuke pierced her unremittingly and powerfully. Clearly, the blond hunk wanted his sex hard and fast and wasn't interested in slow starts and accelerations. The woman could only grasp the man's beefy arms as her entire body shook from the ferocity of the man's assault.

Kyosuke ensnared his lithe lover's lips with his own in a searing kiss as his hips continued to rock back and forth with tremendous velocity. They moaned into each other's mouths as their tongues battled for supremacy. "Sweet heavens, your pussy is fantastic," the man said after breaking the kiss.

After a few more minutes, the black-haired performer felt the Golden King's movements slow down. She felt his powerful hands go to her shapely rump as he carried her over to the bare table. Her well-built lover placed her on the wooden surface with her hips at the very edge. The emerald-eyed man grasped both ankles and held both legs high and far apart. He withdrew almost all the way out and slammed back in. "Oh kami! So fucking deep!" she cried out in sweet agony as she felt the steel-hard fuckstick stab repeatedly into the deepest parts of her body.

Kyosuke's tempo was somewhat slower, but this was because his strokes were longer. The momentum gained with every thrust also went up and he was now pounding into the black-haired woman with the force of a battering ram. He almost felt as if he might actually break both his pelvic bones and his partner's, but it felt too damn good to stop. Based on the words coming out of his lover's mouth, it was clear that she didn't want him to stop either.

"Oh yes! Yes!" cried the delirious female as she clutched her breasts almost painfully hard.

With a mighty yank from the tall king, the dark-eyed girl's buttocks slid completely off the table. He turned the shapely woman so that she was on her side and was facing the audience. He hooked one log over his shoulder again and left the other to dangle. He resumed his movements, his washboard abs rippling deliciously as he pierced the woman wildly. As one hand was now free, he began to rub her clit at the same dizzying pace. He leaned forward and captured a dusky nipple in his mouth. The audience cheered at the display of marvelous movement coordination on the hung stud's part.

The onyx-eyed bombshell wailed. Her nether walls felt ablaze from the intense sensations Kyosuke was producing. "O-oh!" she yelped in surprise as the blond king inserted two of his fingers into her vagina to accompany his stabbing unit.

The emerald-eyed hunk grunted his delight. The addition of his fingers only made his lover's love tunnel seem tighter. He was not going to last long. The vice-like grip on his eleven-inch meat pole felt far too good. 'One last position,' he thought, keeping the audience's enjoyment in mind. He unhooked the woman's left leg and placed it flush against her right one. He bent her hips and knees so that she was in a fetal position with her round ass and battered folds on display. Kyosuke breathed deeply and slammed his hips against hers with reckless abandon.

"Oh k-kami!" screamed the woman. Her voice was breaking from all the screeching and yelling. Her juices began to splatter because of the viciousness of the Golden King's earth-shattering thrusts. "Oh! I'm… Ah!" A long howl escaped from the woman's mouth as she came undone. Her pussy twitched violently and her juices flowed onto her lover's plunging rod.

"Oh fuck!" the blond hunk cursed loudly as his lover's walls gripped his eleven-inch fuckstick with near-crushing force. He had to slow down a bit, relishing the sensations around his sensitive organ. His balls drew up. "A-ah! I'm cumming," he gasped.

Luckily, the woman's peak was ebbing, so she was able to summon enough strength to move. She laid face down on the round surface and quickly captured Kyosuke's glistening cock with her mouth, tasting her own juices on the organ. She took only the head in her mouth and did not grasp the shaft. She knew the crowd loved seeing the shaft during orgasm.

"Your cream soup is about to be served, ma'am," the blond stud managed to say. He threw his head back, closed his eyes and grunted as immeasurable bliss erupted in his groin, so strong it threatened to knock him over.

Sakura watched with held breath as the eleven-inch fuckstick convulsed, the muscles of the emerald-eyed stud's loins and at the underside of his cock pumping his essence into the hungry woman's mouth. The Golden King's cum began to spill onto the table despite the onyx-eyed female's efforts to devour the hot fluid. A small pool soon formed on the tabletop. Though significantly less than Kiba's, the amount of cum that Kyosuke put out was  _astounding_ ; perhaps even more than Kai's.

The applause and screams of approval were deafening.

"Goodness! Look at all that cum!" Miyako's feather-haired friend exclaimed.

As the last waves of pleasure coursed through the tall man's magnificent body, his eyes met the medical-nin's similarly hued ones and he gave her a flirty wink and an inviting smile. Just a few seconds later, the lights went out.

The brunette immediately felt envy-filled eyes descend upon her again. She didn't even have to look around. She knew they were there. Despite the radiant blush Kyosuke's cumshot had induced, the kunoichi had to huff, 'I'll have to tell them to stop doing that,' she thought, 'I just might find myself in the middle of a catfight with no means of fighting back lest I risk blowing my cover.'

On the other side of the stage, a blonde wriggled as her orgasm descended upon her. Her walls constricted around the thirteen-inch pipe wedged deeply within her, her plentiful juices adding a new layer of sheen upon the brown-haired hunk's already-soaked unit. A minute or so passed and it was clear that the blue-eyed woman's orgasm had ended, yet she kept herself impaled upon Kiba's steel-hard cock as if she didn't wish to part with the organ. In the end, her desire to keep her job overruled her lust. With a sigh, the female performer raised herself off the ripped sex god. She was excruciatingly slow, as if wishing to prolong their intimate connection for as long as possible. She moaned, relishing all thirteen inches of the man's tool as it slid out of her depths. When she was finally emptied, the female performer felt a vacuum between her legs unlike anything she ever felt before. For a second, Sakura thought the blonde would mount the handsome ninja again. Using all her might, the performer began to walk away. Once she was at the curtains, she looked longingly at the bound Platinum King, just as the blonde before her had done. With a billow of red cloth, she was gone.

Suddenly, even Kiba's spotlight went out, enveloping the entire performance area in total darkness. Without anything to look at, the crowd began to engage in chitchat. A few went to get bathroom breaks and some procured drinks. Given the death glares she received earlier, the brown-haired kunoichi thought it best to just lie low and avoid any form of interaction. She ambled to the bar to get herself something to drink.

"Hey," Eiji called out, "What do you want?"

"A chocolate martini, please," the medical-nin said. The amber-eyed hunk had her order prepared in less than a minute. She muttered her thanks before taking a long pull from the container. She moaned sexily as the rich flavors danced on her taste buds.

The older man felt his cock twitch a little. "By the way, your man's dick is crazy huge," he commented in an attempt to distract himself from the awakening beast between his legs. He had hoped that talking about another man's cock would help him suppress his libido. Sadly, a moaning brunette in a form-fitting black dress proved much too stimulating.

"Thirteen inches of solid man-meat," the emerald-eyed bombshell uttered almost dreamily, "And the man knows damn well how to use it."

Unbidden images of the beautiful woman in rapture filled Eiji's mind, causing him to flinch as his nine-and-three-quarters-inch rod reached its fully engorged state within the confines of his absurdly tight pants. He shook his head, as if the movement could shake off the images. 'Kami, I'm a lecherous old man,' he thought, ashamed at having fantasies about a woman fifteen years his junior. "Well, I suppose the rest of the club will find out just how good this new Platinum King is in a minute or two," he responded. "Speaking of kings, how did you find the other two kings' performances? They gave you quite a kinky salutation," the amber-eyed stud teased, "Looks like all three kings are quite taken with you."

The medical-nin's face flushed in both embarrassment and excitement. 'Two can play that game, Eiji-san,' she thought. "Goodness, they were really hot! They've gotten me all riled up and horny. I've gotten a bit wet there already…" Sakura bit her lip suggestively.

The amber-eyed hunk swallowed. Hard.

"But you know what could've gotten me even hornier?" the woman said coyly, leaning forward on the counter and tracing a delicate finger over one of the hung bartender's strong arms, "A performance from  _you_."

Eiji had to pull away. His cock was throbbing with need right now. "N-now you're just teasing me," he said, laughing nervously, "You know I'm too old for that kind of stuff."

"I beg to disagree. With a hard body like yours, I bet you still have the stamina of a twenty-year-old. Add to that the experience only age can bestow…" the green-eyed kunoichi purred, "I'd love to see your big cock in action. Maybe you, me, Jin, Kai and Kyosuke can get together to fuck nonstop for several days. Mm, that's over forty four inches of cock. I'm getting even more wet just thinking about it."

'K-kami…' the older man thought, using his imagination to conjure naked, hundred-year-old grannies getting it on in a stinky swamp. His erection did not subside.

"Then again, you love Kyoko-san, right? Maybe you should ask her to join our orgy," the medical-nin suggested, "Then you'd really give it your all."

Just then, the lights opened to unanimous jubilation, the sudden brightness drawing the beautiful woman's attention. "Gotta go," she told the handsome stud with a playful wink.

Eiji silently thanked the kami.

Sakura walked back to her place along the sidelines carrying her bottle of beer. "Oh," she said, looking back at the flushed man, "I was just teasing you. Don't get angry now. You started it." She giggled briefly and went on her way.

The former king looked to one side and found that Ren had a smirk on his face. "Go on. Deal with your problem," the younger man said knowingly.

The amber-eyed hunk grunted his thanks and dashed to the comfort room. He made a mental note never to tease the brunette ever again.


	20. Part 18

'Considering the other kings' performances, doesn't it seem a bit… plain?' Inner Sakura asked.

Sakura observed the performance area and noticed that it was indeed relatively bare. In the middle of the stage lay a mattress covered with silky, deep red sheets. Sprawled on top of the cushion was a naked woman—Kyosuke's partner from the earlier performance. As with the blue-eyed blonde earlier, it appeared as though she was able to clean up for this final performance. Oddly enough, her partner was still in the smaller stage to the right and still bound. 'So what happens no—'

The question hadn't quite formed in the kunoichi's head thoughts when the answer came in the form of a chorus of mechanical clicks. All of the straps that held Kiba in place suddenly fell apart. His arms freed, the dog-nin immediately ripped off the blindfold and gag, revealing his face to the audience for the first time.

"Wow, ripped, hung _and_ handsome!" a patron exclaimed.

The hunky jōnin surveyed the crowd. In their eyes, he sensed their lust for him—for his god-like body and his gargantuan cock that promised infinite pleasure. He smirked as he basked in their desire, his ego experiencing an enormous boost. He quickly found Sakura standing at the sidelines. She made subtle signs alluding to Miyako's hair length then pointed at a certain direction. Following that line of vision, the brunet's onyx gaze locked on to a young woman with black hair sitting in the front row. 'Now then, time to get this crowd horny!' he thought.

The Inuzuka looked to the right and felt his cock bob, the motion alone causing electricity to course through his entire body. The enormous beast between his thighs had become incredibly sensitive and his earlier couplings had built incredible pressure within him. The enchanted ring at the base of his thick shaft, however, made sure that he remained teetering at the edge. It was a sensation that was both agonizing and exhilarating. His cum-filled loins ached for release—a release that promised to be unlike anything he had ever experienced.

The Platinum King approached the raven-haired woman lying atop the blood-red sheets like a hunter claiming his prize. Sprawled like that, she looked like an offering to sate the sex god's hunger—an act she was more than willing to accept. She bit her lip as she felt her arousal spike at the image of Kiba's approaching form.

Almost soundlessly, the dog-nin laid on top of the woman and began to rub the underside of his steel-hard erection against the soft petals of her sex. The woman gasped at the organ's incredible heat. "My name is Jin," the jōnin said in his deep, seductive voice, "Your friends used me like a sex toy earlier. Now I'm going to use you to cum, but don't worry. You're going to like it. I'll make you beg for my cock." The woman shuddered in anticipation. Slowly, the raven-eyed man slid in, his lover's slick walls parting easily.

The dark-haired woman gasped as she immediately felt the man's incredible girth as he stretched her opening. His penetration was agonizingly slow, as if he wanted the female to feel every inch of him. Deeper and deeper he went, until he was fully sheathed. "Oh," the girl moaned shakily.

The jōnin's eyes briefly passed over Miyako's form. 'Good, she likes it so far. How about if…'

"Ah!" the fair-skinned woman screeched as Kiba pulled back and rammed is hips hard against hers. The angle of that single thrust that was phenomenal.

The dog-nin smelled a spike of arousal wafting from his target. 'She likes it rough, eh? Okay, then,' he thought.

The black-haired performer had just managed to catch her breath no thanks to that particularly delicious thrust when yet another one pierced her core. "K-kami, so fucking big," she managed to say as the tip of the raven-eyed hunk's manhood jabbed at her insides. She felt the man's right hand knead her firm buttocks while the other hand found its way on her right breast. His soft lips descended upon her other breast, nipping at the sensitive mound. He continued to pound into her, slowly gaining speed until a steady rhythm was established. Her senses were bombarded by stimuli so numerous and intense that she slowly slipped into delirium. She locked her ankles around the well-hung stud's lower back and allowed her arms to roam across the broad expanse of his muscular back.

The stage began to rotate, providing the audience a multitude of viewing angles. They watched in awe as the brown-haired man's magnificent body rippled in effort as he gratified his partner. The Platinum King continued to undulate on top of the writhing woman. He released the nipple he had been sucking on and began to lick the side of her neck.

"Oh yes! Oh, just like that!" the female cried. Kiba started driving his entire body forward. His muscular chest glided against the woman's breasts while his hips crashed against the feverish woman's own with the force of a sledgehammer. Each slam was punctuated by a screech of infinite delight. "Oh kami, you're so fucking good!" she screamed. She held onto the hunk's beefy arms. The amount of pleasure the man was delivering through his body was simply too much, yet she found one of her hands grasping his firm buttocks, egging him on to go even harder.

And harder he went. Kiba's pubic bone crashed against her clit once, twice, and suddenly, a long, piercing wail was heard. "Yeah, cum for me!" the Inuzuka growled into the woman's ear before biting into the lobe and driving himself impossibly deep within her. "Kami, your pussy is unbelievable!" he moaned as his partner's walls convulsed around every inch of his massive fuckstick. Her hot juices washed over his tool before seeping onto the sheets.

The audience was enthralled. They had never seen such an early orgasm from a female performer. What they were seeing was proof of the new king's skills.

The black-haired girl's body went flaccid from her catastrophic release. The dog-nin spoke breathily into her ear. "Don't even think I'm done with you already," he whispered, "I'm just warming up."

Sakura never thought it possible, but she found it extremely arousing to watch the Inuzuka fuck another woman. The way his ripped, sweat-slicked body moved like a finely tuned sex machine was simply spellbinding.

The Platinum King lifted himself off his raven-eyed lover and knelt in front of her. He placed his hands over her thighs and began to rock back and forth, his cock sliding effortlessly in and out of the woman's dripping entrance. She whimpered slightly and gripped the sheets, her nether area still sensitive from her recent peak. One of Kiba's hands slithered up a creamy thigh to their point of union and began to play with her overly sensitive bud. The woman exhaled sharply as the king's strong fingers rubbed her clit as his thirteen-inch cum cannon impaled her incessantly.

The brunet hooked a powerful arm under each thigh and heaved so that the woman's buttocks were lifted from the mattress. He lifted her with ease until only her upper back was in contact with the cushion and her lower body was raised almost vertically. The hung stud was in a squatting position now and plunged downward into the trembling woman. "Open you eyes," he commanded, "Watch me fuck you."

The raven-haired woman forced her eyes open and gazed at the handsome jōnin as he towered above her quivering form. His gargantuan pole of rigid flesh sank into her splayed folds over and over as her juices began to ooze onto her lower abdomen. Because of its curvature and the unnatural angle of penetration, the massive organ's head pushed hard against her anterior vaginal wall as the rock-hard pillar fought to regain its original orientation. With every stab, the tip of his cock grazed against that heavenly spot behind her pubic bone that forced the breath out of her. The Inuzuka began to rub her clit again with one of his hands, effectively holding up almost the entirety of his partner's weight using a single arm. "A-ah!" the woman screeched as the onyx-eyed man's skilled fingers slid against the sensitive bit of flesh with unparalleled skill. "F-fuck! I'm gonna cum again!" she screeched.

Quickly, the brown-haired king crouched and scooped his partner up. The dark-eyed female wrapped her arms around the well-built man's torso and locked her ankles at his lower back. Kiba, then, stood up as if the woman weighed nothing and began to rock his hips so that the woman bounced off his lap. The slap of skin against skin resonated as the woman's hips crashed against the brunet's, skewering her ruthlessly.

The fair-skinned girl bit hard enough into one of the jōnin's deltoids to draw blood in an attempt to muffle her scream as her universe condensed into a single point at the apex of her thighs. A low grunt erupted from the handsome ninja's throat because of the crushing embrace his cock received. The woman's nether lips quaked and her juices began to run down the Platinum King's impressive length to drip once more on the sheets. "Kami, your cunt is so fucking tight," Kiba growled as his lover's walls clutched his colossal manhood.

The hunky dog-nin laid the woman back on the mattress and withdrew. The ebony-haired woman whimpered because of the void left behind by the gargantuan slab of man-meat. The Platinum King teased his lover more, rubbing the underside of his long shaft against her soaked folds and sensitive clit. He laid his slippery tool on her abdomen. "Look, babe," he said, "Look how deep my cock goes inside you."

The audience sighed lustfully. The raven-eyed hunk's dick was so large it was probably jabbing at the woman's stomach.

The brunet moseyed further up, letting his rock-hard rod slither through the crevice formed by his lover's ample mounds. The woman was quick to give the perfectly formed head a few licks, tasting herself in the process. The onyx-eyed female's hands shot to her breasts and squeezed them together, tightening the passage through which the Inuzuka's thirteen-inch monster passed. "Oh yeah," the hung stud moaned, throwing his head back in rapture as he moved his hips leisurely but steadily.

The Platinum King sensed a slight decease in arousal from his target and was quick to deduce the reason. 'She's not too endowed in that region,' he noticed. 'That's probably the reason why it doesn't appeal to her so much.' He leaned forward and whispered to his partner, "On all fours now, babe. I wanna fuck you from behind."

Despite her wobbly limbs, no thanks to her two orgasms, the fair-skinned beauty did her best to comply. She hissed as her well-endowed lover's searing-hot rod touched the skin of her back. He slid back, sliding his rock-hard cock against the sweaty skin overlying her spine, leaving a trail of the woman's own secretions in the process. As he did so, the stage rotated so that the audience viewed the couple from the side. She felt the large head brace itself against her entrance and moaned. She pushed back, allowing the first inch or two of Kiba's enormous cock to slip in. "Please," she whimpered. The vacuum he had left in her had become unbearable.

The dark-eyed jōnin decided to tease his partner, pumping shallowly so that just a third of his entire length slid into her.

"K-kami, please, I need you cock…"

The Inuzuka chuckled smugly. "I told you you'd be begging for my cock," he said, "You can beg harder than that."

"Fuck me hard with your big cock, please!" the woman cried, her walls quivering with need. The brown-haired hunk whipped his hips forward, skewering his lover with thirteen inches of thick, steel-hard flesh. "Yes!" the female howled, her eyes rolling back into her head. Her arms collapsed from the surge of pleasure, her face crashing into the cushion unceremoniously.

"That's more like it," the Platinum King said after a playful spank on the ebony-haired woman's shapely rear. He grasped her hips and began to pound into her with all his might. With every thrust, he pulled back on the woman's hips, sending her weeping opening accelerating into his own, piercing her unfathomably deep with his colossal fuckstick.

The fair-skinned vixen could not believe her luck. The brown-haired man was, without a doubt, the best fuck she'd ever had. Her throat was raw from all the screaming as he continued to hammer away at her pussy with his enormous cock. He picked her up by the ankles and lifted her lower body. He, then, stood up, knees bent slightly into a squat, and continued to pummel at her sweet spot, his heavy balls slamming hard against her clit with every pump. The heat in her lower abdomen exploded into a firestorm.

The handsome jōnin growled as his lover's pussy constricted around his massive cock yet again. The base of his cock felt so heavy. He was bursting full of cum now, and he could not find release. Kyoko had whispered to him earlier that the ring could only be removed by her. He was tempted, oh so tempted to call out to Kyoko and beg her to let him cum, but his ego would not allow it. Much to his relief, a familiar figure emerged from behind the curtains. He looked at the nearest timepiece and noted that it was almost midnight, meaning the performance had to end. 'And I get to cum,' he thought.

"Well, was he not enthralling, my dearest patrons?" Kyoko spoke on the microphone.

The roar of the crowd was unlike anything Sakura had ever heard. It was probably on par to the people's cheers when Tsunade was proclaimed hokage. True, the enclosed space amplified the volume, but still, the enthusiasm was incredible.

The hard-bodied shinobi pulled out from his spent partner and stood center stage on top of the mattress. Despite the aching in his loins, he managed to conjure a smug look. He pumped the thick, thirteen-inch column of flesh between his thighs several times, hinting to the audience that he still had plenty of energy. Meanwhile, the jelly-limbed woman sauntered to the side to catch her breath, her role in the performance finished.

"I suppose it's about time we let Jin get his reward for pleasing his partners so well, don't you agree?"

The screams became even louder.

"Well then, Jin, if you could please kneel on the mattress," the raven-haired club owner instructed. The dog-nin did as he was instructed. Mere seconds after both his knees touched the red sheets, he heard a small poof. The pleasure that followed was unlike anything the jōnin had ever thought possible.

"Fuck!" the brunet roared as he threw his head back, his entire body shaking in rapture as he came. With a mighty heave from his loins, the first shot erupted from his pulsing cock. The white streak of masculine essence soared into the air above an astonished crowd, landing a good twenty to twenty five feet away. Kiba's immense cock continued to throb, each maddening pulse accompanied by a deluge of cum that sprayed across _The Three Kings_.

Just when the Inuzuka thought it was over, yet another orgasm gripped his ripped form. He howled as the muscles of his pelvis contracted rhythmically to send his thick semen flying in a positively scalding display of virility. He could hardly breathe, his entire body going into spasms as the inferno raged within his groin.

A dozen more ropes of pearly fluid spewed from his gigantic cock before his third orgasm crashed upon his rapture-bound form. "K-kami!" the raven-eyed sex god bellowed. His back arched almost painfully as the glorious pillar of flesh between his thighs blasted his copious seed over the captivated audience.

The handsome jōnin fell back, but managed to support himself with his powerful arms despite his waning consciousness. He came a fourth time, his position causing his thick cum to splatter messily against the ceiling as his enormous cum cannon jerked wildly with effort. The crowd gasped. No performer had ever ejaculated strong enough to reach the ceiling. The ninja's sanity teetered due to the incredible sensations that coursed through every morsel of his being.

The last drops of cum oozed out of the Platinum King's twitching fuckstick to thunderous applause unlike anything _The Three Kings_ has ever heard. The winded Inuzuka's vision was hazy from the unbelievable experience, but he managed to find the panting, green-eyed kunoichi amidst the sea of lustful strangers. He locked eyes with her and gave his cock a couple of pumps—a nod to signify that all that cum was for her. He would've wanted to aim his cumshot at the medical-nin, but Kyoko caught him off-guard.

Sakura was aroused beyond her wildest dreams. He knew that Kiba could cum, but those cumshots were just out of this world! She was so horny for her man that she barely noticed the killing intent directed towards her from the interested parties around her who recognized the brown-haired king's gesture.

"Just four orgasms, my patrons," Kyoko said, her voice returning after a period of speechlessness the onyx-eyed performer had induced, "I'll let you do the math and let you realize for yourself just how much stamina our new Platinum King has. And look! He's still hard as steel despite everything! Just imagine how long he could last!" She paused for a while, her voice a bit strained from yelling over the delirious crowd. "The show for tonight is over, but the true party is just about to begin! The rooms are now open! Have an ecstasy-filled stay, my dears!" With a graceful swish of her robes, Kyoko left the stage. The lights went out shortly after.

A large chunk of people hurried to the bidding station, Sakura noticed, no doubt to bid on the sex god whose prowess they had just witnessed. Thankfully, there was a large screen that displayed each performer's "schedule" along with the bid so the kunoichi could monitor on the dog-nin. Given the mission information about Miyako's flamboyance when it came to bidding and her clear interest in the well-hung jōnin, the brunette was pretty sure that the teenager would get a slot.

The medical-nin walked briskly to the pathway that led to the stairs, telling the guards that she had to get an item from the penthouse. She ascended swiftly and closed the door. She did a quick scan to sense if there were any monitoring devices, bugs or jutsu of any sort, and finding none, conjured a shadow clone. "You know the plan. Once Miyako gets one of Kiba's slots, go to the bathroom and dispel yourself to let me know, got it?" she told her clone. Her replica nodded and proceeded downstairs.

Sakura took a deep breath. She needed to get changed into her ninja gear so that she could move more comfortably. She reviewed the plan in her head. Truth be told, the kunoichi was a bit nervous. The Inuzuka kept grinning when she asked him about how he'd extract the information, and all he said was that he'd try something else out first before proceeding to genjutsu if that method were to fail. Her partner had very few weaknesses, but genjutsu happened to be one of them. Then again, Miyako had no shinobi training, so even an average genjutsu should suffice. She entered her room to get dressed. As she turned around to close the door, she heard a faint rustling of sheets.

"Hey," a familiar voice greeted from the dark.

The green-eyed kunoichi flipped the switch and spun around. Her lips parted, while another set of lips clenched.

A naked Inuzuka Kiba laid spread eagle on her bed, his chiseled abs already drenched in the copious pre-cum that leaked from his colossal cock.

"You'd better be a shadow clone or else I'm going to pummel you," Sakura said despite her arousal.

"Of course I am," the brunet replied, "He wouldn't dream of ignoring his duties, babe. However, he couldn't let you wander off when you're horny as hell, so he sent me here to make sure you're taken care of."

"But—" the kunoichi began to protest.

"You already sent a shadow clone to monitor," the replica said a bit exasperatedly, "All you can do now is wait. Why not have some fun while you're at it?"

The medical-nin took one more look at the enormous column of man-meat between the clone's thighs and bit her lip. Slowly, she slipped off her dress and approached the bed.


	21. Part 19

Haruno Sakura rummaged through all the bidding slips for the Platinum King one last time just to be sure. 'Fuck,' she cursed, 'I don't believe it. Miyako didn't bid for Kiba. Why? Her body language clearly indicated she was very interested.'

"You done there, sweet cheeks?" the guard behind her asked.

"Yeah," the green-eyed beauty muttered. She got up from her crouched position and gave the small wooden box with "Platinum King" inscribed on it one last look before exiting the bidding booth. "I couldn't find my earring here either. Where could it be?" she lied.

"Well, good luck," the burly man said, locking the booth up and retreating to a table where the other security personnel were huddled. The movements of their arms told the ninja that they were still talking about the hunky jōnin's huge cock and his phenomenal cumshots that left everyone in _The Three Kings_ gaping in awe.

The brunette had to giggle. 'Count on Kiba to have even the manliest of men talking about him,' she thought. A deep yawn escaped her gaping mouth as she ascended the stairs, not bothering to look all prim and proper with no one else looking. She was perhaps just as tired as the three men who lived with her upstairs, no thanks to the dog-nin's shadow clone.

'I think your libido is to blame for this one, girl,' Inner Sakura teased, 'I can't blame you, though. Not only were Kai and Kyosuke smoldering hot, but Kiba was simply spectacular. Those cumshots were…' The imaginary being trailed, her imaginary nose bleeding from excitement.

The outer self cursed, feeling her nether lips quiver with desire for the hung jōnin despite having ridden his shadow clone nonstop for six hours. It also didn't help that earlier that morning, a naked and slightly worn-out Inuzuka had entered her room and, without much thought, dispelled his clone, sending him howling in orgasm and spraying the kunoichi with a dozen blasts of blistering-hot man-juice from across the room while the green-eyed bombshell laid on her bed, wondering where her well-endowed lover, who had been pounding mercilessly into her dripping-wet sex a mere split-second ago, went.

Sakura pushed the blazing images aside and focused. She went through the possible scenarios that led to the events that happened. 'Or more appropriately, the events that _didn't_ happen,' she mentally corrected herself. 'Did Miyako think she wouldn't be able to match the other bids so she didn't bother?' she wondered. 'No, she's a spoiled brat. She'd bid her entire father's wealth without thinking twice.' She entered the flat quietly, not wanting to disturb the other occupants who were probably still sleeping.

During their talk earlier, the kunoichi insisted that Kiba get some sleep despite his firm declaration that he felt fine and wished to investigate what had caused the unexpected series of events. The dog-nin's ego had been somewhat bruised, it seemed. Even the medical-nin herself was in disbelief. She was so sure that Miyako would bid for the hung jōnin.

In the end, the emerald-eyed woman managed to convince the Inuzuka to get some rest and leave the investigating to her. As he approached the threshold, she bashfully thanked him for the shadow clone he sent to "entertain" her. The handsome man merely gave her a flirty wink and told her that she could come to his room anytime if she wanted more. Sakura almost had to tie herself to her bedposts to keep herself from taking up the brunet's offer. Once she had sufficiently calmed herself, she decided to go downstairs and investigate the bidding slips.

Pulling herself out of her musings, the brunette swung her door shut and jumped onto her bed, now daisy-fresh thanks to her decontamination jutsu. It was not yet seven in the morning, as indicated by the nearest timepiece. Based on her shadow clone's observations, Miyako and her two buddies left the club at around two o'clock after the ebony-haired teenager's hour-long session with Kai. 'They'll probably wake up at around ten at the earliest, but I'll go to the manor an hour early, just to be sure.'

As the medical-nin buried her head in the impossibly soft pillows, a possibility occurred to her. 'Could it be that Kai was the one who interfered?' she wondered. Images of the handsome and slightly awkward hunk entered her mind, making a small smile appear on her lips. 'No, that's impossible,' she thought, quickly brushing the idea aside. 'Anyway, I suppose I'll find out in a few hours. Right now, I need to get some shuteye.'

* * *

Haruno Sakura grumbled as she fought the urge to scratch her leg as one of the guards was looking at her general direction. 'Come on, look somewhere else!' she thought. A couple of seconds later, he looked away, giving the kunoichi the window she needed.

Places like Lord Hisoka's mansion were always the most difficult to monitor. Sites within very busy places often had nearby establishments like tea shops from which a ninja could observe while pretending to be a customer. Settings in secluded places like forests or temples often provided great cover and allowed for the use of full ninja gear. Lord Hisoka's manor, however, was somewhere in between. It was far enough from the town center that very few people pass by, and with fewer people came the tendency to stand out. Additionally, there were very few establishments from which the gate was visible, just a tattoo shop and the beauty parlor Sano had insulted a couple of days earlier.

Because she was unsure about the exact time at which Miyako would leave her house, or if she would leave at all, the medical-nin decided to observe from the nearest tree disguised as a branch using a transformation technique. 'Better to stand still for several hours than to have my hair treated until it falls off or end up getting my entire body tattooed in case the girl decides not to go out today,' she reasoned.

At around half past ten, the green-eyed ninja noted some activity. Seconds later, the raven-haired teen emerged from the gates accompanied by a tall and well-built man. The brunette knew who it was immediately.

'Kai!?' Sakura mentally ejaculated in surprise at the man's unexpected presence. 'What's he doing here?' she wondered. Doubt began to fill her head. Was she right about her suspicions earlier that day?

The landlord's daughter giggled and wrapped an arm around one of the Silver King's own. Remarkably, the sapphire-eyed hunk seemed significantly less bashful and was almost surprisingly charming as he smoothed the teenager's hair with his free hand. The kunoichi's trained eyes, though, were quick to notice the lack of tenderness in the gesture despite the beaming smile on the handsome man's face. 'He doesn't like her. It's all a charade,' the brunette declared, 'But why? A job, maybe?'

The green-eyed medical-nin recalled from the talk with Eiji that the performers were occasionally hired outside performance hours for other reasons like dates, bachelorette parties and whatnot. 'There's no better way to break up with a cheating boyfriend than to confront him with a ripped and gorgeous man with an enormous bulge standing beside you, posing as your new boyfriend,' she recalled the amber-eyed bartender say. The outrageously high fee prevented this from happening too often, though. It was an obstacle of sorts that Kyoko erected to make sure that her entertainers, particularly the kings, got enough rest in between performances. 'Well, I'm pretty sure I can't ask that old hag, so I guess I'll have to come up with a way to ask Kai about it.'

As the couple rounded the block, Sakura waited for an opportunity. Sure enough, the two samurai began to chat, having nothing else to do. The viridian-eyed shinobi dispelled her transformation technique. She did a round-off at the end of the branch she had been standing on and soared into the air in a stretched-out backward salto onto the nearest rooftop which also happened to be obscured by the leaves and branches of a particularly tall tree. She dashed to the opposite corner, her feet moving soundlessly across the tiled surface. She peeked at the alley below, smiling at the expected absence of people. She spiraled down a nearby electrical post and removed a twig that was stuck on her posh gray dress before performing another transformation technique. Following a small poof, the medical-nin's crown became covered with luxuriant black curls. She pulled out a small scroll from her bag and from it, produced a pair of four-inch heels, a black wide-brimmed hat and a pair of oversized shades. The items looked flamboyant, but the kunoichi had no choice. Considering the establishments Miyako was bound to visit, she couldn't dress simply. She balanced out the flashiness by choosing muted colors. She stuffed the scroll back into her bag and put on the items before casually walking out of the alley to pursue her targets.

* * *

Sakura lifted a gorgeous shirt, pretending to look at the details. Her shades hid her line of vision as she looked past the article of clothing at three people at the other side of the large clothing shop.

The kunoichi had followed the attractive pair to a high-end restaurant where Miyako met up with her gay friend. The brown-haired young man was sporting a flower arrangement on his head. His ruffled fuchsia shirt and tight green pants completed the overgrown flower look. The curly-haired blonde was a no-show. The threesome enjoyed their expensive lunch. Kai got a bit unnerved with both teenagers' blatant flirting as they took every opportunity to touch his arms and hands. The emerald-eyed beauty couldn't blame them. The azure-eyed hunk filled out his black V-neck shirt very nicely and the sliver of chiseled chest that was visible was simply scrumptious.

The trio's stay in the restaurant was relatively unremarkable, save for one big exception—that the brunet masturbated the Silver King in public. The hung stud was clearly against the idea, but had no choice but to follow, his face turning into a brilliant shade of red. Thankfully, there were very few customers and the table's shadow provided some cover. The blushing waitresses and jealous waiters tried to act normally as the fuchsia-clad teenager pumped Kai's massive erection beneath the wooden surface—a demonstration that this wasn't the first time the two rich teens pulled such a stunt in this restaurant. Despite his unease, the cerulean-eyed hunk ended up sending his thick cum crashing against the bottom of the table. There must be some truth to Kiba's statement that there's an exhibitionist in everyone, even the most bashful of people.

Truth be told, aside from the expected excitement Sakura felt, she also felt some anger directed at the two teenagers for forcing the ebony-haired king into a situation he was clearly not comfortable with. Then again, such was the price to pay for being in the profession he was in. Miyako was bound to get her money's worth one way or another.

After paying an outrageous bill for a slice of cheesecake and a cup of coffee, the emerald-eyed beauty followed the trio to the shopping district. The onyx-eyed teenager and her petal-haired friend took sweet their time going through shop after shop, frolicking about while the raven-haired king tried to avoid the salesladies who kept pestering him. Time and again the teenagers would ask Kai whether an outfit or accessory looked alright on them, to which he always replied an affirmative.

After about two hours of going through bags, dresses and jewelry, the landlord's daughter and her friend brought the blue-eyed king to _Raffaello_ to buy him clothes, despite the latter's insistence that it was unnecessary. So came the kunoichi's present situation.

"Good afternoon, ma'am!" came a perky brunette's voice, pulling the curly-haired jōnin out of mulling, "What exactly are you looking for? You should know that we have a special offer that only lasts until the end of the month if you buy at least two tops and a pair of pants. The long-sleeved shirts are right over there. I really think your boyfriend would love it if you buy him one! I strongly recommend the—"

Sakura spun briskly, her glorious black curls whipping against the woman's face hard enough for the latter to stagger backwards. She lowered her shades slightly and stared down at the annoying saleslady with sharp emerald eyes. "If I need your assistance, I will ask for it. I am neither a retard nor an invalid. I am also neither blind nor dyslexic." The medical-nin gestured at a large board that informed all customers of the ongoing special offer that the brunette was blabbering about. "Your job is to be nearby and ready when and _if_ I call. Speak only when you are asked to. You talk too much. Your opinion is irrelevant, so do not waste your energy and my time by providing it. I do not care what you think. You are not paid to think. Know your place." The employee was taken aback and looked almost tearful. The nearby salesladies immediately straightened their postures.

'Wow!' Inner Sakura whistled, 'Spoken like a true filthy-rich diva!'

'She was a bother. How can I concentrate on stalking if I had someone akin to a mosquito buzzing around?' the kunoichi grumbled internally. She looked at her targets. Thankfully, the threesome was too far away and too absorbed with browsing to notice her small outburst. She walked towards another rack that was a bit closer to the trio. Her ears perked up when she heard the most promising statement since her endeavor began.

"Hey, I'm just gonna try this out, 'kay? You guys go ahead and look some more," the fuchsia-clad teenager said, "I can't believe I actually found something interesting in a guy's shop."

This was the opportunity the green-eyed ninja was waiting for. She had originally planned to ask Miyako herself about the details of last night's events while posing as a fellow patron, but Kai's presence made it difficult; hence, Sakura decided to just ask either of the raven-haired teenager's friends, of which only one turned up. Unfortunately, the brunet never parted with the other two, giving the kunoichi no chance to employ her tactics.

'Until now, that is,' the shinobi thought. She grabbed a shirt and a pair of pants and quickly barked at the nearest saleslady. "Stay put," she snapped. Her heels made rapid tapping noises on the polished floor as she walked briskly to the fitting booths. The overgrown flower was just behind her, but walked at a significantly more languid pace as he browsed several items on his way.

The fitting area was perfect for what the ebony-haired jōnin had in mind. It was walled off with concrete that was probably thick enough to conceal the chakra bursts that would occur if she ever had to use her techniques. It also had a single entrance. Within were several cubicles.

"Good after—" the lone employee that stood just past the entrance began. Sakura quickly performed a string of seals under the items she was carrying and cast a genjutsu that left the young woman staring blankly and unable to move, her senses failing her completely. Two surveillance cameras loomed overhead. The kunoichi produced a couple of small iron pellets from her pocket and inconspicuously sent them hurtling towards the devices at tremendous speed with a couple of subtle fingers flicks, rendering them non-functional.

With the cameras out of the way, the medical-nin hung the garments she was carrying on one of several hooks on the wall to free her hands, dumped the saleslady into one of the cubicles and sealed the door. Her ears picked up approaching steps. 'Shit!' she cursed, 'Not enough time!'

* * *

Just as the brown-haired youth was about to enter the fitting area, a curly-haired woman with a wide-brimmed hat and shades came out, obstructing his path. "Oh, sorry," the young man quickly said, stepping aside to let the woman pass. As she did, he couldn't help but call out to her. "Excuse me," he said, causing the addressed to stop abruptly and turn around to face him, "I saw you a while ago, and I've been dying to ask you something. I hope you don't mind."

The woman shook her head. "Not at all."

"Where did you buy that hat?" the young man inquired.

"Oh this?" she replied, touching the brim lightly as if to confirm, "You can't buy this anywhere. This was especially made for me by Mme. Margaux."

The young man gasped. " _The_ Mme. Margaux!?"

"Yes," the emerald-eyed beauty responded, "Mme. Margaux of _The House of M_."

The brown-eyed teenager was at a loss for words. _The House of M_ was one of the most sought-after luxury brands in the entire land. For someone who looked like she was in her twenties, the woman knew her fashion. She was also probably absurdly affluent to be able to afford such an item. The hat was most likely worth more than everything he and Miyako wore right now combined! "Well," he managed to say after the initial shock, "I think it's fabulous! It looks great on you."

"Thank you," the raven-haired woman said, "You look very striking as well." She bowed slightly before going to the section for ties, apparently to pick out more items.

The closest employees who overheard the little exchange tried to look as professional as possible. They had already seen the woman take two items into the fitting room and there was supposed to be a two-items-at-a-time-only rule but they consciously overlooked it for this customer. If she could afford an item from _The House of M_ , she could easily afford the most expensive items in their shop. More items brought to the fitting booths meant more items liked. More items liked meant more items bought. More items bought meant more profit for the shop.

The fuchsia-clad male stood gaping for a few more seconds before entering the fitting area. His eyes were quickly drawn to the topless man standing nearby. The blond stranger turned around, sensing the teenager's presence. Brown eyes met crystal blue ones. The hunk smiled. "Hello there," he said amicably.

* * *

Sakura cursed as the footsteps drew near. She still had two things to do. She thanked the heavens that creating a shadow clone only required a single hand seal. With a barely audible poof, her replica appeared and grabbed her bag before dashing to the entrance.

Meanwhile, the kunoichi performed a transformation technique. She concentrated, using the extra time her clone had provided her to make a clear picture of what she wanted to look like. A small poof later, the transformation was complete. She looked at a nearby mirror and smiled sheepishly. 'Sorry, Naruto,' she thought, 'but you're about to become fag fodder.'

The medical-nin had always found it awkward to transform into the opposite sex—a discomfiture she shared with many of her ninja friends. Even the blond hokage-to-be, who had transformed into a naked woman countless times, particularly during his youth, found it increasingly unnerving as he grew up—a departure from the expected positive correlation between comfort with a jutsu and the frequency of its use. 'Then again, he didn't have as much down there as he does now,' Inner Sakura commented, 'It's bound to be somewhat upsetting to have a twelve-inch dick one second and then have it vanish in the next.'

'Well, the inverse is also true,' the outer self mulled, blushing a little as she set her legs farther apart to accommodate the significant addition between her thighs. During the few circumstances that she had had to change into a male, Sakura had always chosen to be modest when it came to sexual endowment. It was easier and less awkward that way. Her present circumstances, however, called for far more impressive "assets." Since her blue-eyed friend was second on the Godaime Hokage's little notebook of anatomic wonders, he was the first person that came to mind. Being obsessive-compulsive to a degree, her transformation was accurate to the tiniest, and _largest_ , details—minus the whiskers, of course.

The overgrown flower entered the fitting area and was quickly drawn to the eye candy.

The blonde ninja turned to face the drooling teenager and smiled, showing perfectly white teeth. "Hello there," she said, feeling a bit detached as a deeper voice emanated from her voice box.

"H-hello," the petal-haired young man replied after lifting his slack jaw.

"Shopping too, huh?" the kunoichi said as she got one of the shirts she hung on the wall earlier and began to put it on. She made a conscious effort to flex whenever the opportunity allowed it.

"Yeah," the brunet said. His brows furrowed a little. "Funny, I didn't see you enter the store."

"I've been here for a while," the medical-nin answered, "I'm here with my cousin. You must've bumped into her."

The brown-eyed teenager gasped. "The fabulous lady was your cousin!?"

The handsome blonde nodded. "I arrived here first and started picking out clothes. I told her that she didn't need to come, but she insisted. According to her, I have about as much fashion sense as a block of cheese, so she followed me here after doing some shopping of her own."

"Well, it looks like she knows a lot." The fuchsia-clad male licked his lips as the azure-eyed man checked himself on the mirror. The beefy man filled out the crisp white shirt magnificently. "It looks good on you. Your cousin's taste is really superb," the young man commented.

Sakura smiled. "Really? Thanks." She unbuckled her belt and pulled down her jeans.

The overgrown flower's eyes widened.

The kunoichi looked at the enormous bulge in her briefs and felt aroused at the sight. She may be in a male body, but her mind was still hers, and she liked what she was seeing. The monster between her legs grew in size and hardness until it stretched out to its full size. The head slipped past the rim of her underwear. From the corner of her eye, she saw the brown-haired male lick his lips and gulp hard. "Like what you're seeing?" she inquired slyly.

"O-oh, I-I'm sorry," the teenager stuttered. He looked away for a second, but his lust overruled his discretion, drawing his brown gaze back to the enormous shaft of meat which threatened to rip apart the undergarment that tried to contain it. Summoning his boldness, his hand moved forward only to be caught before it even got close to its target.

The blonde laughed. "I hardly think we know each other well enough for that. I don't even know your name yet." The teenager blushed and withdrew his hand.

"Noburu," the brunet answered quickly, as if it were a password that would allow him to touch the rigid slab of flesh.

"Menma," the sapphire-eyed ninja replied. She grabbed the pair of form-fitting, black denim pants she had picked out earlier and began to put it on.

"Goodness, you're huge! You could easily get accepted as a king!" Noburu exclaimed.

'Bingo!' the medical-nin said in her mind. "Oh, that's a term they use at _The Three Kings_ , right?" she asked.

"You know about it?"

"Sort of," Sakura lied. "My cousin goes there all the time. She wouldn't stop bugging me all morning about some incredibly hung new guy they introduced last night. Unfortunately for her, she had already won a bid for another performer earlier that night and with the money she had left at the time, she figured she wouldn't win against the others." She zipped up the garment and looked at herself on the mirror. "I bet you bid for him. My cousin told me _everyone_ did," she spoke to the petal-haired youth, not looking at him.

"Well, Suzume and I wanted to, but since Miyako was convinced not to bid for him just yet and she wanted to be the first one among us three to try him out, we had to settle bidding for other guys," the brown-haired man confessed. "It was a bit selfish of her, but since her birthday's in a few days, Suzume and I just let her have her way."

"Your friend was _convinced_ not to bid?" the blonde asked, trying to keep her voice level at the revelation.

"Yeah," the fuchsia-clad man, "Kai, one of the kings, bumped into us on our way back to the viewing area from the bathroom and overheard us talking about the new Platinum King. He said that since Miyako was planning on hiring the new guy on Friday and Saturday anyway, she should just try someone else that night. Miyako found it to be a reasonable argument, so she didn't bid."

Sakura mulled for a few moments. "I see…"

"By the way, the combination's very nice," the brunet said, openly ogling, "Those items match—"

The overgrown flower didn't get to finish his statement as the kunoichi formed the appropriate seals behind her back and cast another genjutsu. The teenager sank to the floor. The kunoichi dispelled her transformation technique just as her clone came back with a maroon vest and a similarly hued skinny tie.

"That was quick," her clone said, smiling.

"Well, Naruto proved very useful," the curly-haired medical-nin said, "I got the horny little teen spilling everything without too much effort." With a small poof, her replica vanished. With the clone's memories flooding her, she silently thanked having been included in a mission to protect Mme. Margaux as she brought her collection to some fashion show. The hat she got for free during that mission bought her the few seconds she needed. She unsealed the door of the cubicle where she had been hiding the employee and placed her in the exact position she was in a while ago. The emerald-eyed woman made a few seals and tailored the genjutsu of both targets, weaving an intricate series of false events and sensations in their minds to cover her tracks. There would be a loose end, though—the broken cameras. 'Can't be helped,' she thought.

Sakura picked up all four items and stepped outside. She went straight to the cashier to pay for the garments. As the clerk totaled her bill, she passed a casual glance over at Miyako and Kai, the only other customers in the shop. They were now browsing through coats. Just hours ago, she had cursed the landlord's daughter for picking high-end places, but she had to admit, the consequent lack of clients made her recent undertakings exponentially easier. She forked out the cash and told the cashier to keep the change. As she approached the exit, she ended her genjutsu. Just before the door closed behind her, she heard the employee within the fitting area call for help for a customer who had apparently fainted.


	22. Part 20

Kyosuke grunted as he looked at the menu. "I don't even understand half of these," he muttered.

"Then eat somewhere else," Sakura shot back from across the table, "I didn't ask you to join me. You were the one who insisted on coming along, remember?" She didn't mean it, actually. On the contrary, she needed to extract information from the man. She had simply read into the man's behavior and was certain that playing hard to get would only amplify his persistence.

After conversing with Kiba late that afternoon about her discovery of Kai's interference the night before, the two shinobi decided that the Silver King's character had become too shady for comfort and that they should be extra careful around the blue-eyed hunk. The medical-nin took it upon herself to gather more information about the meddling that occurred, either from Kai himself or from the raven-haired stud's buddy. Was it intentional or merely coincidental? As fate would have it, she didn't need to do much to have some "quality time" with Kyosuke. Kyoko had summoned Kiba and Kai to her quarters earlier that evening, and the third king, left with nothing to do, insisted on tagging along with the shapely shinobi to dinner.

"I still don't understand," the man seated across her said, "We just got our pay from yesterday's performance, and I bet Jin gave you a lot. You could've just gotten these delivered."

"If I did, then I'd have to eat in my room and I don't bring food inside my room. Ever. The last time I did, I accidentally dozed off with a bag of chips open and woke up with two swollen eyes courtesy of cockroaches. It was awful. Couldn't go out and party for almost a whole fuckin' week," the medical-nin replied in faux reminiscence, not looking at the handsome man. She was having a difficult time deciding if she should have a full serving of pasta with garlic bread or just have half a serving with either a couple of slices of pizza, a calzone or a piadina.

"Your room? Why not eat in the dining area?" the tall blond inquired.

The brunette tore her gaze from the menu and looked exasperatedly at the Golden King. "If I did, I'd be too preoccupied watching you jack off on the sofa, on the floor, on the workout bench or wherever the hell your fancy takes you to get proper nutrition." The blushing waitress who has been hovering over the well-built man as she waited for their order turned an even deeper shade of red.

One of the green-eyed man's brows cocked up suggestively. "You say that as if it were a bad thing."

'It is. For my sanity, that is,' the emerald-eyed beauty thought. Her interaction with the kings has been somewhat limited due to their nocturnal schedule and Kyoko's frequent booty calls, but that didn't mean the sexual tension was any less between her and Kyosuke. She'd walked in on the guy masturbating a number of times, and every single time, she couldn't force herself to walk back into her room. Instead, she'd secretly watched his large hands pump his monstrous cock vigorously until he came, the eleven-inch pillar of flesh spewing innumerable ropes of cum on his sweaty face, chest and abs. It took every ounce of her restraint not to simply walk over and give him a helping hand or lick all that cum off his ripped body. Kami, the man was hot beyond belief!

Snapping herself out of her stupor, she cleared her throat, ignoring the heat that pooled in her lower abdomen. She turned to face the waitress. "I'll have the minestrone, then the puttanesca, a glass of iced tea for drinks and a scoop of pistachio gelato for dessert. Don't serve the gelato immediately, 'kay?" She folded the menu, placed it on the table and pushed it towards the employee.

"I'll just have a fourteen-inch pizza topped with shrimps and garlic, and a bottomless mug of really cold amber ale," the tall hunk said, "I'll give you a kiss if you bring it in less than ten minutes." He winked playfully at the female. The girl giggled and rushed back to the counter to tell the chefs about the order.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Seriously, even the waitress?" she told the grinning stud, "We've been here for five minutes and you've flirted with almost every girl in this place, even the ones who have dates. I swear, if you get beaten up by those men, you'll have to crawl back to  _The Three Kings_  by yourself 'cause I'm gonna leave you."

"I'm sure I can take 'em," Kyosuke grunted cockily. The waitress returned carrying their drinks. The man took a quick swig from his mug. "Anyway, don't worry, I just like spreading the love, but I've only got eyes for you."

The kunoichi rolled her eyes. "Right," she responded.

"Come on," the gorgeous blond quipped, "I'm sure I've turned you on at least a couple of times." He leaned forward. "I bet you've touched yourself while thinking of me at least once, too," he whispered.

The medical-nin blushed and choked on her iced tea.

The ripped hunk guffawed. "I knew it!"

The brunette coughed a few more times then frowned. "So what?" she spat.

"You want me. I want you. We're both adults. Why don't we make some music together?" He reached forward to touch her hand.

The addressed snorted and withdrew her hands quickly, placing them on her lap. "Oh please," she retorted, "I've already got the best fucker around for a boyfriend. What makes you think I'd risk losing that glorious thirteen-inch dick of his for yours?"

"Because no matter how good it tastes, biting into the same slab of meat over and over again is bound to get uninteresting."

The emerald-eyed beauty arched an elegant brown brow. "And I suppose that's your excuse for sleeping around?"

"As I stated earlier, I prefer to call it 'spreading the love,'" the hard-bodied man replied, "I can tell you're an adventurous girl. Come on. You've seen me fuck and you know I'm  _very_  good at it. I promise that it'll be between you and me."

Sakura suppressed a shiver of desire at the handsome man's proposition. She had hoped that he wouldn't use her perceived promiscuity as an excuse to get under her skirt, because truth be told, she was already having a difficult time saying no as it is, for Kiba's sake. If it meant managing to get critical mission data, though, she'd have to say yes for the village's sake—a decision that would make her nether parts very happy. Anyone with functioning ovaries would probably be on her knees and sucking him off right about now. She mentally shook herself from her lust-induced daze and decided to focus on the information gathering rather than the wetness at the apex of her thighs. "I'm adventurous, not stupid. There's a big difference between those two, Kyosuke," she said, "If I  _did_  decide to fuck around with you, how can I be certain that you'll be true to your word? What would keep you from blackmailing me? I hardly I know you enough to trust you."

The green-eyed stud stared silently at his companion for a few seconds before chuckling. "That's all? Shoot, then," he said, "Ask me anything."

The medical-nin suppressed a smirk. Men were so easy to manipulate when sex was used as bait. She successfully evaded his indecent proposal, at least for the time being, at the same time compelling him to share information. She wasn't particularly interested on data concerning him at the moment, but it was more than welcome. Besides, she could shift the conversation to Kai later. "I don't know," she told him, "Just tell me what you think a girl would want to know about you."

"Well, I don't know either," replied Kyosuke as he scratched the back of his head, "I don't talk much when I pick up girls. Usually, I just come over and say hi. They take a good look at me, we drink a little, and it's usually straight to the bedroom from there." He touched his chin as he pondered. "Let's see," he began, "I'm from the Land of Waves but my folks and I moved to the Land of Water when I was really young. I was around three or so. We were actually pretty rich. I went to a nice school, got everything I needed, but it came at a price. My parents were so fucking suffocating. They decided every single thing from the brand of my boxer briefs to the friends I hung out with… Hell, they even chose who I fucked. So I started to rebel, hoping they'd realize what I really needed wasn't the fancy school or gadgets, but freedom. I partied every night, participated in orgies… Kami, it was a blast." A pensive look came over his face. "Eventually, they disowned me." He chuckled dryly. "I guess I kinda deserved it with the stunts I pulled. It kinda took some time to get used to, you know, the working for money thing, but all the hardships that followed were worth finally getting to live my life the way  _I_ want it."

The waitress arrived, carrying their drinks. The blond stopped talking for a while and took a swig from his mug of beer. The emerald-eyed female took a sip of her iced tea.

The broad-shouldered stud cleared his throat. "Ah, well, enough with the drama. Let's talk about the juicy stuff." He grinned. "I started jacking off early on. I think I was nine or something. My first orgasm was dry one 'cause I was so young, but it felt so good that I got hooked. I'd wank at least thrice a day; five on the average. My standing record is about fifty cumshots in twenty four hours when I was around fifteen. It was a dare by one of my buddies. Kami, my cock felt so battered after that and I think the muscles in my groin got strained from cumming so much, but it was  _awesome_. I was such a horny bastard back then." He snickered.

"You still are," the brunette corrected, her voice unusually low from arousal.

The green-eyed hunk shrugged. "Let's see. What else?" he murmured, "I lost my virginity when I was fourteen. It was to an older woman. I think she was in her twenties. The size of my dick had generated some buzz in the neighborhood, no thanks to my buddies who kept talking in public about how huge it was and how they wished theirs were just a big. Anyway, the woman approached me one day and asked if she could see it. We went inside an abandoned house and I showed it to her. She got horny, saying it was the biggest cock she'd ever seen, and started to give me a blowjob. We ended up fucking on the dusty floor and—"

"Let me guess: it felt so good that you got hooked on it?" Sakura interrupted, quoting a statement Kyosuke himself when he spoke of masturbation just moments earlier.

"You've got a good memory," the gorgeous blond complimented, "You're right. I couldn't get enough sex, and the girls couldn't get enough of me. Put those two together and you've got the recipe for a harem. Actually, the biggest orgy I've been in had a dozen girls, and I was the only guy. I was in heaven, and so were they! I can't even remember how many times I came."

The kunoichi cleared her throat and took another sip from her cold tea. The handsome man's narration of his sexual exploits was really getting to her. The way his beefy torso stretched out his white turtleneck wasn't exactly helping either. "Well aren't you just awesome," she said with a hint of false languor despite the pulsating heat between her thighs. "So how'd you end up in  _The Three Kings_?" she asked, finally directing the conversation. She thought it was safe enough to do so without sounding suspicious.

The emerald-eyed hunk shrugged again. "Well, since I've got the tools for the trade, so to speak, I decide to go into this profession," he explained, "I told myself then: 'Hey, I like sex. Why not get paid for it?' I worked at a few small clubs and bars here and there before eventually finding myself in this village, thanks to hearsay about how big the business was around this place. I worked for a week in  _Cockfight_ , which is just a few blocks from here, but the guys there were total assholes." He produced a small rumble of resentment before continuing. "Those tiny-dicked pansies were threatened, I suppose. What I earned in that place wasn't nearly enough to persuade me to put up with those bastards, so I got the hell outta there. It turned out to be a good thing to do, 'cause I got hired by Kyoko-san not long after that. Not only did my pay increase several times over, but the staff's also great. Aside from a few exceptions, the other kings and the princes are really good guys."

"You seem to get along with Kai the most," the brunette commented, silently thankful that the Golden King dragged the conversation to the topic she wanted without intervention, "It's almost unnatural, really. It's like you've known each other for quite a while."

The tall hunk chuckled. "Just around a week, actually," he corrected, "He's just a really nice guy—almost too nice to be involved in this kind of trade, if you ask me."

The medical-nin smirked. "Oh, I don't know about that."

Kyosuke's golden brows furrowed. "What's up?" he inquired, "Did he do something to upset you? That's weird. The guy always puts his best foot forward when you're around."

The green-eyed bombshell rested her chin upon her palm. "Well, I heard some of the guards say that he stopped some rich client from bidding on Jin. That would've meant a lot of money for the two of us. Do you have any idea as to why would he do that?"

The lines on the handsome man's forehead deepened further. "Really? He did that?" he said incredulously, "That's so not like him. Are you certain? Maybe those guards heard him wrong."

Sakura shook her head. "Nope, they were pretty sure about what they heard."

The well-built man looked into the distance. "Well, I don't know," he said, shrugging, "It really doesn't sound like Kai. If he really did do it, then he must have had a reason. Maybe he really needs money right now to pay off some debt…"

'Or maybe he's working for someone who knows about Kiba and me,' the gorgeous kunoichi mentally added. 'It all adds up. His interference preempted the contact between Kiba and Miyako and then closed in on the target himself. I should've stuck around a bit longer to observe some more.' Just then, the blue-eyed king's earnest smile flashed in her mind. The cogwheels in her mind stilled ever so slightly. 'Then again, Kyosuke might be right and I may be overanalyzing this entire situation.' She mentally growled, 'I should've squeezed more information about this from Noburu earlier.'

The waitress arrived carrying the brunette's soup and the blond's pizza. True to his word, the tall hunk gave the employee a peck on the cheek as she leaned over to place his food in front of him. The young woman giggled uncontrollably and dashed to where the other females were waiting. The stifled squeals that erupted from the small group caused moans of disapproval from several customers, particularly insecure males. Unfortunately for the disgruntled diners, the manager was among the giddy bunch, so chastisement was probably very unlikely.

The medical-nin stared incredulously at her hard-bodied companion's meal. "Can you really finish all that?" she asked. She'd seen a lot of her guy friends eat an incredible amount, but it never ceased to amaze her when they consumed enough for two or three people. She looked at her bowl of soup and felt like an anorexic.

Kyosuke grinned. "Hey, I'm a big boy," he said. "I bet Jin's appetite is just as insatiable as mine when it comes to… eating certain things," he continued, his voice deepening with the suggestive statement.

Sakura made a face and picked up her spoon. "Oh, that's good," she moaned after the first slurp. The vegetables were neither too tough nor too soggy; the tomato-based broth, absolutely divine. She gobbled up two more spoonfuls before noticing that the man across her hadn't started on his meal. "Hey, why haven't you started yet?" she asked. She glanced once more at the mouthwatering garlic-and-shrimp-topped delight. "It looks good."

"Well?" the ripped blond asked.

The brown-haired ninja's brow rose. "Well what?"

The emerald-eyed hunk looked expectantly and bit his lips a little.

Immediately, the kunoichi knew what it was about. She leaned forward and teased the handsome man with her cleavage. Her purple, strapless, empress-cut dress easily allowed the gesture. The radiant jewel just below the luscious crevice was hypnotizing to the horny stud. She smiled ever so slightly, causing Kyosuke's massive, steel-hard cock to throb in anticipation. She opened her mouth.

"Maybe next time." The medical-nin leaned back and returned her attention to her minestrone.

The hung blond blinked as his mind digested the message. He frowned. "Hey, no fair!" he complained, "I answered everything, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did," Sakura answered, "Don't worry. I'll think about it."

The tall man grunted. He grabbed a slice of pizza and bit roughly into it—a stark contrast compared to his curvaceous companion's pristine table manners. Upon practically inhaling two slices, he stared intensely at the medical-nin, his green gaze so heated that the lovely shinobi wondered why she didn't spontaneously combust. "Fine, I'll play it by your rules for now," he said, his voice low and gravelly, "But know that the longer you stall, the rougher I'll be when I finally sink my big cock in your tight little pussy. I'll pound orgasm after orgasm out of your pretty little cunt so hard you won't be able to walk straight for days."

The brunette choked on her soup as her love tunnel quivered. Holy Sannin in sage mode, the guy could probably seduce a straight monk into bottoming for him on sacred ground in front of all the other monks. Between Kyosuke's devastating charms and forwardness and Kai's more subdued but equally masculine appeal, she prayed to the kami for enough fortitude to finish the mission without jumping either of the two.


	23. Part 21

Sakura emerged from her bathroom late Thursday evening with a fluffy pink towel wrapped around her body. She walked barefoot across the carpeted floor and settled in front of her dresser. She took out a blower and a brush and began to dry her hair. The meeting with Sayuri was in a little over half an hour and she didn't want to be late. She had already received smug criticism from the sixty-year-old spy for not having figured out quickly enough that the latter was a Konoha spy and the brunette certainly didn't want another dose of that.

The day was a frustratingly uneventful one for the kunoichi, though it was partly her fault that it was so. She growled in frustration and immediately whined afterwards. Her dissatisfaction had produced a particularly harsh brushstroke. She massaged her scalp gently and resumed a few seconds later with gentler movements.

'I reiterate, if you're going to end up hurting yourself, then maybe you should've said yes to Kiba earlier,' her inner self complained.

'You know I couldn't have,' the medical-nin replied, a surge of heat springing from within her core. She continued the rhythmic motion of her arms, the earlier events replaying themselves in her mind.

* * *

_A faint rustle awakened Sakura from her slumber. Her internal clock told her it must've been just a little past midnight and a quick glance at the bedside alarm clock confirmed it. She propped herself up on her elbows and took a quick peek at her door. The thick, thirteen-inch giant that stood proudly from her visitor's groin was more than enough identification._

_"Hey," whispered Kiba as he moved forward._

_"Hey," the addressed replied while trying not to stare at the heavy slab of rigid flesh. She failed miserably._

_The Inuzuka braced his firm buns against the kunoichi's dresser and leaned back casually, accentuating the contour of his luscious, moonlit abs. He folded his arms across his broad chest and simply stared at the ninja stretched across the sheets._

_Even from the shadows, the brunette sensed the intensity of the gorgeous hunk's gaze. "What?" she asked, breaking several seconds of silence._

_The brunet breathed deeply and smiled. "Nothing," he said, "Just enjoying the view."_

_The medical-nin looked down. Her thin nightgown really didn't leave anything to the imagination. She was unable to suppress a smile of her own. She allowed her eyes to roam over the entirety of the tall man's breathtaking form—that tireless machine of pleasure. "What_ I'm _seeing isn't bad either," she replied._

_'Understatement of the year,' Inner Sakura commented._

_Kiba's smile grew into a wider grin. "Then maybe you should move in with me," he offered with a suggestive wag of his brows. "The view up there is… captivating."_

_The emerald-eyed ninja was quick to pick up the dual meaning of the statement. The dog-nin's flat occupied the entire top floor of the tallest apartment complex in Konoha. She had been on the terrace several times in the past and knew that the place did have a breathtaking view. Being the heir to an old and powerful clan really had its perks. Additionally, the hunky brunet earned a lot from missions, so money wasn't really a problem for him._

_The statement's_ other _meaning was much less wholesome and far more alluring. Rumors have been floating around for years that the hunky Inuzuka never wore a stitch of clothing while at home—a rumor that the brunette had just recently confirmed. The kunoichi cleared her throat and pushed aside the lewd thoughts that threatened to consume her sanity. "I'm sorry," she said, conjuring fake laughter, "but I'd have to decline."_

_"Why?" the onyx-eyed stud asked._

_The docility in her lover's voice caught Sakura by surprise. Rejection wasn't something Kiba got very often, particularly from the ladies, so she expected him to become a bit bewildered. Shaking off the mild confusion at her boyfriend's unexpected passivity, she focused on his query and promptly blushed, realizing that her reason was a rather embarrassing thing to admit. After a few seconds, she sighed. She knew that the dog-nin would eventually get the truth out of her, and the longer she kept denying it would only mean that the hung jōnin would stick around longer. Her willpower was already running low. "Because you walk around naked in your apartment, Kiba," she said, trying to keep her voice level._

_"So?" the Inuzuka prodded._

_'Oh, damn it to hell!' the medical-nin mentally ranted. "I'd probably jump you at every given opportunity!" she blurted out. The moment she said it, her inner self started mocking her by picking up the imaginary pieces of her broken pride. She growled at the being's juvenile display._

_The brown-haired stud hummed deeply, the manly sound causing electricity to shoot up and down the kunoichi's body. "You make it sound as if that's a bad thing," the man purred. He moved forward several paces and placed his palms on the bed. He crept forward like a predator—his movements slow and graceful yet radiating power and masculinity at the same time._

_'Oh, kami, help me!' Sakura silently prayed. The feral look on her lover's breathtakingly handsome face was turning her into a puddle of hormones. She felt his familiar weight of his muscle-bound body upon her and was briefly able to see him hover before he swooped down for a kiss. The underside of his thick column of rigid man-meat ground against her dripping slit through the thin fabric of her nightgown and the sensations drove her to the brink of insanity. When their lips finally parted, the medical-nin mustered the concentration to speak. "H-hey," she managed to say despite her disorientation, not to mention the raging need in her crotch, "I have to meet Sayuri tomorrow, remember? I want to be in top form, just in case I encounter problems."_

_That was what Kiba needed to hear, it seemed. His broad shoulders slumped slightly in defeat. He lunged forward and gave the green-eyed woman a peck on the lips. "I suppose you're right," the thwarted man admitted. "I just can't help it. When I see you, I get so hard and—"_

_"Glad to know the feeling's mutual," the kunoichi quickly replied, cutting off the tall man. Her resolve was already slipping, and having a well-endowed guy talk about erections, particularly his own, certainly wasn't very helpful. "See? That's why we can't live together just yet. We'd forget all about missions and die of hunger. Well,_ your _family's rich, so I guess the dying of hunger thing would only apply to me."_

_"But that's not the only reason," the raven-eyed shinobi whispered so softly that even the woman's trained ears weren't able to pick it up._

_A query aimed to clarify was already at the tip of the emerald-eyed ninja's tongue, but just as she was about to open her mouth, the well-built Inuzuka rolled off the bed. He stood with his back towards her and looked outside her window. His scrumptious ass proved to be so awe-inspiring that the brunette lost her train of thought. He turned around and, for a split-second, caught the lounging vixen ogling. He grinned slyly at her briefly before his eyes softened. "Take care tomorrow, got it?" he said, his deep voice laced with concern._

_Sakura nodded. "I will."_

_The brunet looked down at his throbbing pole and chuckled. "Speaking of taking care of things, I suppose I'll be taking care of… this," he muttered. "I'll be masturbating on the rooftop," he said casually, as if standing naked and touching one's self in open spaces was the most natural thing in the world, "Who knows? Maybe there are some people still awake. I'll make sure to put on a good show for them. You might want to take a peek too, just to give you some nice things to dream about tonight." He stroked his enormous cum cannon teasingly a few times before walking toward the balcony and slipping out the room. He looked back one last time through the glass and gave the room's occupant and flirty wink before finally disappearing._

_The medical-nin took a deep breath and bit her lip as she stared at the vacuum Kiba left. Her walls quaked in fury for having been denied the pleasure of being caressed intimately by the dog-nin's prized tool. She crashed onto her bed and pushed the pillows against her face so hard she almost ended up suffocating herself._

_'Hey, if you're going to end up hurting yourself, then maybe you should've said yes,' Inner Sakura growled._

_The horny kunoichi was too preoccupied to pay her inner self any attention whatsoever. Images of the handsome hunk flooded her mind. He would stand confidently on the ledge with legs far apart as he bared himself to the world, unashamed to display what exceptional Inuzuka genes and the kami had blessed him with. He'd be sweaty and panting as his rough hands slid up and down his colossal, pre-cum-coated fuckstick. He'd feel lustful eyes on his magnificent, rapture-bound frame. "Go ahead. Watch me," he'd command them._

_"O-oh good heavens!" the brunette panted before finally letting her hand go to where it had been itching to go to for a while now._

* * *

'Major drool alert, girl,' Inner Sakura warned amusedly.

Sakura zoomed back to reality and nearly died of embarrassment after she saw herself on the mirror. A thin trail of glistening fluid connected the edge of her lips to the surface of her desk where a substantial puddle had formed. To make things worse, a portion of her hair had begun to frizz out after being exposed to the blower for the kami know how long. "Terrific," she muttered, a faint reddish hue present on her cheeks as she took a piece of tissue paper to wipe both her mouth and the puddle dry. She threw the soggy material into the nearby waste basket. She sighed and put on a restorative hair product on her damaged locks. Hair wasn't something even the most talented medical-nin could heal because it was comprised of dead tissue. Forcing it to live again would be somewhat like _Summoning Technique: Reanimation_ , except that it was an absurdly banal application. 'Who knows? Maybe that's what that bastard Orochimaru used to keep his hair so silky and glossy it placed the best hair models to shame,' she thought jokingly.

'Tick tock, darling,' her inner self said, 'I don't think you have the time to think about kinjutsu and creepy Sannin.'

A quick glance at her clock caused the beautiful brunette to move faster. With unexpected expertise that rivaled the best hair experts, she folded and spun her hair into a bun and held it in place with bands and few pins. She allowed the tips to jut out from the top to give it a youthful look. She walked to her dresser and picked out an outfit that consisted of form-fitting jeans, a sleeveless black top and leather boots. Being primarily a taijutsu-based fighter, she needed to be able to move freely. At the same time, she still needed to play the part of a fun and flirty party girl. Thankfully, the heels on the boots weren't too high or pointed. She had experienced fighting on stilettos in the past and it was something she never wished to try again.

A small amount of powder, a bit lip gloss and spray of cologne later, the kunoichi was all set. She checked the time once more. "Fifteen minutes," she noted, "The restaurant's at most ten minutes away, and that's if I walk like an eighty-year-old. I've got time" She looked at herself one last time on the mirror before sauntering to the door.

Upon opening the threshold, the medical-nin was greeted by an unexpected whiff of an expensive male fragrance. The other person was more startled than she was and actually jumped a little. It appeared that he was just about to knock on her door when it suddenly swung open. "Kai?" she asked.

"Hey," the sapphire-eyed stud greeted. He stepped back to allow the gorgeous woman to step out and close the door behind her. "Going out?" he asked.

"Yeah," the emerald-eyed beauty answered, "Looks like you are too." The well-built man was garbed in a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the topmost buttons left open to reveal a sliver of his luscious chest. He had a gray pullover and tight black denim pants. The brunette cleared her throat, realizing she had been staring. She silently hoped that the ebony-haired hunk didn't notice. "Well then, I suppose I'm off. Have fun," she told the handsome man in front of her before starting towards the roomier part of the flat.

"Um, actually—" Kai stammered, catching Sakura's attention. "I just thought that, you know, since Jin's a little… busy, maybe you'd like some company tonight."

One of the shinobi's brows arched. She suppressed a blush. 'He can't possibly mean—'

The Silver King quickly realized how badly he stated his invitation. "I-I meant maybe you and I could go downstairs to have a few drinks and chat," he clarified.

"Kai…" the medical-nin began.

"I know," the addressed responded quickly, "You're with Jin. I know. I just…" He sighed. "I just thought we could, you know, maybe hang out a little. I wanted to ask you earlier, but you seemed so sleepy and lethargic the whole day."

'No thanks to Kiba and your fingers,' Inner Sakura remarked, much to the outer self's disdain. "Sorry, Kai, but I have to go somewhere tonight," she told the tall man apologetically, "Maybe next time?" She started to turn.

"Just one drink?"

The green-eyed kunoichi's internal alarms started ringing. The handsome stud seemed almost desperate to stall her. Did he know of her secret meeting with Sayuri? 'Impossible,' she thought. She looked at the Silver King for a moment. He really dressed up for the occasion and seemed to have sprayed a bit too much cologne in his nervousness. His anxiety was so palpable, it was downright adorable. She looked at his bright azure orbs. They were pleading and hopeful, and utterly breathtaking.

'Oh, kami…'

* * *

 _The Three Kings_ was bustling with activity despite it being a Thursday night. It wasn't nearly as crazy as it was compared to last Tuesday, or all performance nights, Sakura inferred, but it certainly matched the density of Konoha's hottest spot, aptly named _The Spot_. Most of the princes were present, albeit easy to miss given the volume of people. Spotting Kyosuke, on the other hand, was practically effortless as he was dancing topless in the middle of the dance floor and was surrounded by a drooling mob. His sweat-soaked torso rippled as he ground his hips to the beat. The Golden King noticed the lovely brunette sitting at the bar and sent a flirty wink her way.

The sudden heat that flooded the kunoichi's form caused her to gulp down nearly half of her glass of vodka in one go. The alcohol hit home and she felt slightly lightheaded, causing her to sway a little in her seat.

"Whoa! Slow down!" Kai burst out worriedly. He caught her shoulder and allowed her to lean on him.

The medical-nin immediately felt a wave of killing intent directed her way. She sighed. Part of her character profile required her to be a social butterfly, but she didn't realize how difficult it would be. She knew being linked to Kiba would cause some friction between her and most of the ladies, but she had hoped that she would be able to locate a few members of that hypothetical subset of atypical individuals who, for one reason or another, wouldn't be attracted to the dog-nin so that she could go out and act like a normal party girl. Sadly, holding the interest of the _other_ two kings made it impossible. Besides, it appeared that the absurdly hung Inuzuka had captured everybody's eyes, so her hypothetical subset was, in essence, a null set. She took another gulp from her glass. It wasn't as large as the first one, but still rather sizeable.

"You… really don't like my company that much, huh?" the blue-eyed stud sighed.

The brown-haired shinobi looked up from atop the man's shoulder and found that he was looking far away at nothing in particular. His normally vibrant eyes looked crestfallen. It would've been so much simpler to just let him think that she hated his guts. "No, no, that's not it," she found herself saying. "My throat suddenly felt really… dry," she admitted.

"Because of Kyosuke?" Apparently, he had followed her line of vision earlier.

"I…" the emerald-eyed beauty stalled, reddening uncontrollably.

The ebony-haired hunk looked down and crystal blue eyes met vivid green ones. For a moment, the world stilled. Sakura became vaguely aware of how intimate their position was. Her face was cradled by the hollow of his shoulder. He had wrapped an arm around her while one of her hands had found itself upon one of his thighs. Every inch of him felt so firm and strong. His face was breathtaking; his eyes, mesmerizing; his lips, so kissable…

'Shit!'

The medical-nin's eyes widened and she found herself pulling away as if she had touched a red-hot pan. She downed the remaining fluid in her glass and looked at her watch. 'Six minutes! Fuck!' She stood up, her ninja training allowing her to do so despite the slight lightheadedness. "Sorry, Kai," she mumbled, starting for the door, "I really have to—"

"I… really like you. You know that, right?"

The kunoichi stopped dead. She turned around slowly and found the well-built man looking down at his hands. "Well," she muttered, her own cheeks reddening, "I guess I had a hunch ever since you got a little, um, excited while we had dinner together."

Kai said nothing.

Sakura stepped forward and crouched in front of the man. She held the handsome man's hands tenderly. "We should probably talk about this some more, but now is just not a good time. Tell you what. Let's go out tomorrow morning—just you and me. Until then, cheer up." She gave him a tiny peck on the cheek before standing up and walking to the exit. She looked back one last time to see the raven-haired hunk force a smile and wave. She felt a small stab in her heart, but she pushed it aside and went past the threshold.

Kyoko eyed the events that occurred at the bar stools with interest. The edge of her lips curled up. "Perfect," she whispered in delight.


	24. Part 22

'It was just the alcohol,' Sakura repeated for the nth time in her mind as she dashed towards her destination. There were still quite a number of people outside, but thankfully, most of them were too inebriated to care, so she really didn't draw too much attention.

'I've been meaning to say this since your late-night dinner with him, but you do realize that you act _way_ off character when you're with Kai, right?" Inner Sakura said, 'You're supposed to be the type of girl who plays around with her men. You're not supposed to be the type who gently rubs hands and promises dates. You're supposed to be the type who grinds your ass against hard-ons. You're lucky Kyosuke doesn't notice how differently you act around him compared with when you're with his buddy.'

The beautiful shinobi bristled. 'It was just—'

'The alcohol? I hardly think you were drunk during that late-night meal,' Inner Sakura finished, 'Pardon me for saying this, but it seems like you're convincing _yourself_ , just as you were convincing yourself that the rush you felt when you saw Kyosuke thrusting his hips on the dance floor was purely secondary to alcohol and hormones.'

'It was!'

'Really? You've never once felt drawn to Kyosuke because he's charming and bold or to Kai because of he's sensitive and sincere?'

The medical-nin audibly growled, but was unable to answer.

'Well?'

'Let's just talk about this later once we're done with Sayuri, okay? We don't have time for this. I'm already almost late as it is,' Sakura responded finally. She looked at her timepiece. "Two minutes," she muttered as she sharply turned a corner. She breathed a sigh of relief as the restaurant came into view.

The green-eyed woman looked around. The area was practically deserted, thanks to the lack of bars and clubs. All the surrounding structures were either eateries or small boutiques, all of which had closed some time ago. The old spy had really chosen an excellent spot to take root.

The establishment's lights were off—unsurprising since it closes at ten o'clock on the dot, or so the kunoichi had heard. What caused her to take pause, though, was the fact that the sixty-year-old woman's home appeared abandoned. 'She could've at least left the lights on to tell me she's home,' the medical-nin thought as she approached the establishment.

'Were you expecting a warm welcome?' her inner self joked. Sakura was unable to suppress a giggle at that.

'Knock twice, pause, then knock thrice,' the ninja mentally repeated, not wanting to make a mistake lest she get reprimanded by the older woman she was about to visit. Once in front of the door, she executed the prescribed knock. She waited for a full minute.

Nothing.

The brunette tried it one more time. "Knock twice, pause, then knock thrice," she said aloud as her fist executed the movement.

Still no response.

The medical-nin's instincts kicked in immediately. "Something's not right," she mumbled. She started towards the restaurant's entrance, but as she passed by the windows, she noticed something unusual.

The restaurant's interior was dark… _too_ dark. She had been to _Gran's_ twice and she knew that there were windows on three walls. On a moonlit night like tonight, some rays should've shone through, or at least there should've been some slivers of illumination.

There was none. There was just pure, solid darkness.

"Fuck!" the kunoichi cursed out loud. She dashed to the entrance and tried to pry it open.

It wouldn't budge.

The emerald-eyed woman felt the pressure each passing second brought. With a deep breath and a quick survey of her surroundings, she made up her mind. She pulled back and decimated the wooden threshold with a well-placed punch. She would have to work quickly, knowing that the noise she had caused would draw unwanted attention. She stepped inside and felt a wave of panic.

She couldn't see a thing. She raised a hand in front of her and saw nothing but black. She stepped back outside and breathed a sigh of relief as her vision returned. She grabbed a piece of wood and turned it into a makeshift torch before stepping back in.

The bright flame simply vanished the moment the darkness enveloped Sakura. She moved straight forward, knocking over a chair in the process. 'What kind of fucking technique is this!?' she thought, 'Is it a shadow manipulation technique like the ones the Nara clan uses? I've never seen Shikaku-san pull off anything like this, and that's saying something.'

At the sudden realization, the kunoichi dove back as far as she could. Once outside, she stood up and dusted herself. 'This is no ordinary shadow play,' she deduced, chills running up her spine, 'This darkness swallows up everything, erasing all sensation except touch. I couldn't even sense the user's chakra! For those few seconds, I was basically a sitting duck!' She took several deep breaths and shook her frazzled nerves. 'If only Kiba were here,' she thought, 'It could be that my senses just aren't sharp enough... Anyway, whoever's doing this must still be inside. He or she's bound to escape one way or another, so my best bet's to stay here and wait.'

The brown-haired shinobi didn't have to wait long. Mere seconds after, the darkness started to dissipate, as if it were a smokescreen being wafted by an imaginary fan. The moment the visibility was fair enough, the medical-nin charged in just in time to hear a loud crash. The enemy had created an escape route through another wall. She wished she had moved a moment sooner, as all she managed to glimpse was a black kimono sleeve. She began shouting for Sayuri and heard a moan from behind the counter. She dashed towards the source of the sound and found the Konoha spy lying in a rapidly-expanding pool of her own blood.

"Gran!" Sakura exclaimed in alarm. She was beside the older woman in an instant, not minding the red gush that splattered against her pants. The gray-haired woman's left arm, along with a slab of the upper lobe of her left lung, had been sliced off and the kunoichi found the severed parts several feet away. A gaping wound extended from the base of the sixty-year-old woman's neck to several inches below her armpit. Her thorax cut open, what remained of her left lung had collapsed and the green-eyed ninja could almost see the spy's heart beating in its pericardium. "Gran, don't move too much. You're going to be alright," the medical-nin lied, her voice breaking from sorrow as she pinched Sayuri's left brachial artery with her bare fingers while attempting to shut it with chakra to halt the profuse bleeding. A diamond appeared on her forehead as she prepared to use her mentor's S-rank jutsu, _Creation Rebirth_. It would take a lot of chakra, but it was the only technique that had even the slightest chance of saving Sayuri.

"Don't waste… your time… on me, young one," the older woman said in a voice that sounded remarkably strong for someone running on one lung and just half her blood volume, "I'm going to die…" She took several deep breaths. "Get the map… from that man," she wheezed, trying to hurry so that the younger female would still have a chance in catching the enemy, "If you can't, get the duplicate… I made… from Yoshiro… He's an employee… of mine… He'll be… in my house… all day… tomorrow… Do the knock…" Sayuri closed her eyes and tried to breathe more deeply.

"But Gran…"

"Go!" the Konoha spy shouted, startling Sakura into action.

The brunette ran out through the opening her foe had created and tried to sense his chakra. From what she had sensed earlier, her adversary's chakra pool was immense and could probably rival Kiba's or Naruto's. Combat-wise, it meant bad news for the kunoichi, but tracking-wise, it was an advantage. It was the only reason she could track him down, as she wasn't a sensor nor did she have the Inuzuka clan's superb senses. Had her opponent's chakra been any smaller, she wouldn't have been able to sense it altogether. "There you are, you piece of shit," the emerald-eyed female cursed before sprinting towards the alleys.

As the medical-nin ran, she felt Gran's blood cake and clot on her hands and arms—the substance's vitality slowly ebbing as if to mirror what was happening to the person from whom it came. The old woman would be dead by the time Sakura got back from her pursuit, of that, there was no doubt. The brunette felt a tear slip for the stern spy. She quickly wiped the fluid on a clean part of her forearm, or at least what passed as clean enough. A smudge of dusky red found its way on the young woman's cheek. There was no time for grieving. Getting the map back and giving the asshole a thorough beating was the best way to ensure that Sayuri's efforts would not go to waste.

The kunoichi turned another corner and narrowly avoided a stack of crates. Her thighs had started to complain from excessive use, but she paid them no heed and continued running. "No, no, no!" she started to chant as she felt her target's chakra become fainter and fainter, signaling that his distance from her was gradually increasing. Eventually, her foe's signature had vanished altogether.

For a minute or two, the brunette continued running aimlessly, hoping that her enemy would make a wrong turn and reenter her radius of perception. Ultimately recognizing the futility of her efforts, she began to slow down. She stopped by several wooden boxes and barrels located within a locked metal containment. She leaned against the vertical bars and breathed deeply. She felt the burning sensation in her legs start to recede. "Fuck!" she cursed. She spun around and punched a bar in frustration. The metal bent inwards as if it were made of dough.

It took another minute before the green-eyed medical-nin's breathing became stable. "I have to wash," she thought out loud. She couldn't return to _The Three Kings_ looking like an amateur butcher who ended up getting sprayed with blood. She went over to the barrels and inspected them. "Smells like liquor," she muttered. She silently apologized to the owner before proceeding to destroy the lock. She went inside the containment area, retrieved a barrel and wrenched the top open. She began to wash her arms.

Sakura began the long trek back to _The Three Kings_. She stunk of alcohol, but at least she was clean—a bit sticky, but otherwise presentable. The journey back seemed as if it were taking forever. She'd have to talk with Kiba to plan their next moves as the status of their operations was obviously compromised. Right now, though, all she could really think about was taking a long, hot shower to wash away the wearisome events that occurred that night. She seriously felt so drained and wanted nothing more than to sink into her bed, cuddle with the handsome Inuzuka and fall asleep in his comforting embrace.

The sound of rapidly approaching footsteps pulled the kunoichi from her reverie. A quick survey revealed that she was in the middle of an alleyway with absolutely no way to hide. Several concealment techniques immediately sprang in her head, but just as she was about to execute the necessary string of seals…

"There she is!" an unfamiliar voice rang from behind her.

'Kami, my luck today is just fantastic, isn't it?' the brown-haired medical-nin mentally ranted. She looked back and saw a rather skinny, middle-aged man seemingly catching his breath. A few seconds later four more panting men appeared on the other side of the rather narrow path, all significantly more muscular than the one behind her. Not to be judgmental about appearances, but they looked like quintessential thugs—beanies, scruffy faces, worn-out jeans, tattered jackets and dirty-looking wifebeaters with disgusting pit stains all considered.

"Hiroshi," said one to the burliest guy, "You should ask for a bigger fee for this job!"

"Yeah," wheezed the skinny man, "The whore runs faster than a mare in heat going after a stud!"

One of the emerald-eyed woman's brows arched in displeasure. These men were just begging to get pummeled into a puddle of mush.

The leader, Hiroshi, was the first to catch his breath. He stood up from his hunched position and eyed the brown-haired ninja from head to foot. He was remarkably tall—even taller than Kyosuke—and looked like he spent nearly all of his time in the gym. His rugged face twisted into a lecherous smirk that only heightened Sakura's irritation. "Looks like 'pretty' was an understatement," he said.

"Excuse me?" the medical-nin queried.

"Our client told us the target was a pretty girl who'd go to that old fart's restaurant tonight. Never knew it'd be one hell of a bombshell," the raven-haired leader clarified. He growled and openly rubbed his cock through his pants. "How 'bout we some fun first, eh, sweetie? I'm big and thick in all the right places."

The kunoichi looked at the tall man's crotch and noted the outline of his straining erection—a little over six and a half inches, seven at most, but quite thick. She began to giggle at the man's overconfidence.

"Whatcha laughing at, wench!?" the broad-shouldered thug growled, prompting the addressed to quiet down. "That's it, slut! Listen here. We're gonna squeeze some answers from you, and then when we're done, me and my buddies here'll fuck you 'til your fucking pussy bleeds. Then, we'll tie you up and leave you here with your cum-soaked cunt on display for the world to see!"

"No, _you_ listen here, you brainless pig," the brunette seethed, her patience wearing thin, "I've had a _really_ bad day, and I assure you that you do _not_ want to get in my way when I'm in a bad mood. Now, you will scurry away like the filthy little rat that you are, or so help me, I will break all two hundred and six bones in your body, and your little boner too."

"Little!?" Hiroshi fumed, "You… You bitch!" His masculinity assaulted, the broad-shouldered gangster lost it completely. He produced two knives, one on each hand. He didn't think twice about his assignment and threw one of the edged weapons at the shinobi.

Sakura caught the blade effortlessly and, without so much as blinking, threw it back with deadly accuracy.

Before the gang leader could even react to the attack, he heard a clang and realized that the green-eyed woman had knocked the other knife he had right off his hand.

The brown-haired kunoichi took a couple of steps forward. "Change your mind, Hiroshi, or I will have to change it for you."

"No way!" stuttered a buck-toothed lackey, stepping back in apprehension, "Boss, I don't think this is such a good idea."

"Shut up, Yasu," the tall ruffian shot back, trying to hide his own alarm, "She just got lucky. Look at her! She's a weak little girl. Go on! Get her!"

The other three men looked at each other with some degree of uncertainty but ultimately decided to follow their leader. They pulled out their weapons. Only one had brass knuckles. The rest had knives not unlike what Hiroshi had. They began to inch closer, their boss following after them.

The medical-nin readied her fists. She silently thanked the late hour as she could beat these losers up without having to worry about other people seeing her making craters on pavement. The closest of the bunch, a swarthy man with a disturbing-looking mole, pounced—his knife aimed at her neck. 'Too slow!' she thought, lunging forward as well to deliver a bone-crushing punch to the man's gut.

"Five guys against a lady?" a familiar voice rang, "Talk about uneven odds."

The emerald-eyed woman cursed under her breath as the voice threw her off. 'You have _got_ to be kidding me! He can't fight!' she thought, 'And because he's here, _I_ can't fight!' She felt the knife graze her cheek due to the distraction. She had to resort to a girly kick to the shin instead of the original attack plan. The kick still packed quite a wallop, though, and fractured her assailant's tibia easily, causing him to fall flat on his backside, moaning in pain. One of their members effectively disabled, the other three thugs pulled back a little. The brunette took a few paces back herself and took the opportunity to look back at the source of the voice, silently wishing she was wrong.

Alas, luck was not on her side. Standing several feet behind her where the skinny punk had been was none other than the Silver King himself. 'So where's…'

Sakura's thoughts trailed as she looked down at Kai's feet. The scrawny thug that stood where he was standing now was lying supine on the ground, the rise and fall of his chest the only indication that he was just knocked out. 'What?' she thought, confused, 'He told me he couldn't fight.'

The blue-eyed hunk stepped forward but stopped short upon seeing the wound on the kunoichi's face. A small sliver of red ran from the razor-thin incision down to her jaw. He broke into a run and cradled the green-eyed beauty's face delicately as he stared at the cut in alarm. "M-Mikoto…" he began, his concern so intense it was palpable.

The medical-nin felt her face warm up as the raven-haired stud held her closely.

'Not the time for that, honey,' Inner Sakura warned, pointing an imaginary finger to the three lingering mercenaries.

"Kai, we have to run," Sakura said, "I don't think we can handle—"

Kai's gaze zoomed towards the remaining members of the gang with an intensity the kunoichi had never seen from him before. "You fucking bastards!" he roared.

With speed that surprised the medical-nin, the pissed-off king tore towards the bunch. The gangster that Sakura had fought earlier swung his knife wildly in wide arcs in an attempt to wound the azure-eyed hunk's legs, but the latter timed his approach correctly and delivered a staggeringly powerful kick to the ruffian's arm before delivering an equally devastating backhand that knocked out the punk.

The knife that the seated hooligan was holding flew off and sank deep into the buck-toothed man's left thigh, causing him to howl in pain.

"Y-Yasu!" the third lackey cried in alarm and fear as he looked at his comrade's bleeding thigh. The moment he looked back, though, his face was only centimeters away from Kai's hurtling fist. The blow put out his lights instantly and before he could even fall to the ground, the Silver King grabbed his arm and flung him towards the buck-toothed thug, sending the two men crashing against the nearby wall.

The blue-eyed hunk saw movement at the corner of his eye and immediately jumped aside. He was a bit too late, though, and he hissed as a blade cut into his right forearm. Blood began to ooze from the gash.

"Who the fuck are you?" Hiroshi demanded, brandishing his bloody knife.

Kai just smirked. "No point in telling you," he told the tall gangster, "When I'm done you won't even remember your name."

"I'm gonna carve that smirk off your face, you cocky pretty boy!" snarled the aggravated leader. He charged mindlessly, relying solely on his brute strength to give him the upper hand.

The Silver King jumped back several paces, effectively pulling out of the attack's range.

Hiroshi cursed. He couldn't believe that his opponent would be able to move quickly. He knife met nothing but thin air. He stumbled forward and with a crunch, he felt pain explode right in the middle of his face. His ebony-haired foe had smashed a knee into his nose. He howled in agony—a disturbing mix of a high-pitched squeal and a gurgling sound as blood began to pour down his throat. He collapsed to the ground, his consciousness beginning to slip due to the force of the impact.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," the azure-eyed hunk said in a cold, unattached voice as the gang leader assumed a supine position, "You'll drown in your own blood." The burly thug managed to flip around and turn his face to the side just before losing consciousness altogether.

Kai walked back to the wide-eyed beauty several feet behind him. "We have to get that healed right away," he told Sakura as he stared intensely at the wound on the latter's cheek. "There's a top-notch clinic nearby that's open round-the-clock and manned by some really good medical ninja. They should be able to keep the scarring to a minimum." He took her hand in his and started to pull her towards the direction of the health facility. Just as they were almost out of the alley, the kunoichi stopped.

"Wait."

"Why? What is it?"

"One of those goons took something from me. I have to get it back," the emerald-eyed medical-nin lied.

"Oh," the gorgeous hunk said, "I'll do it. Which one took it?"

The brunette shook her head. "No, _I'll_ do it. They're all knocked out, anyway," she insisted.

The beginnings of a protest were already forming on the handsome king's lips when Sakura pulled away. "Don't worry," she said as she moseyed over to the scrawny man at the farthest end of the alley. 'He was the first to be attacked, and from the looks of it, the least viciously. He's probably not too banged up and I can get something out of him,' the kunoichi thought. From the corner of her eye, she spied on her blue-eyed companion. He had remained in his position and was idly looking at the rest of the thugs. With the tiniest bit of chakra, she jolted the man awake.

The middle-aged man's eyes flickered open. "Wha—" he began to moan.

"Who hired you?" the brown-haired ninja whispered.

The disoriented man took in his surroundings and began to grow distressed. "S-shit!" he managed to utter weakly. He tried to get up.

The movement caught Kai's attention. He started towards the green-eyed beauty, concerned for her safety.

'Fuck!' the medical-nin inwardly spat. She gripped the man's wrist tightly—hard enough to inform him that she was no ordinary woman and that she meant business. "Who hired you?" she hissed.

"I-it was a guy who used to work at y-your place," the frightened hooligan, "Some guy named S-Sano."

Sakura digested the information and reviewed its implications. "You will not speak of this to _anyone_ , understood?"

The scrawny gangster nodded wanly. In his peripheral vision, he saw the crouching woman's other hand snake fluidly to his temple. A simple flick was all that registered, yet it felt more powerful than the strongest punch his boss had ever thrown at him. He was out cold in barely a second.

"Hey, did the guy try to pull off anything funny?" the Silver King asked as he drew near.

"Nope, he just moaned and moved his head a little," the brown-haired beauty said, "Maybe he felt my hands as I searched through his pockets."

"Oh," the handsome man murmured, "Well, did you get it?"

"Yeah."

The medical-nin stood up and started towards the opposite end of the narrow path. The azure-eyed hunk was quick to follow. As he was supposed to lead her, he went ahead, though only by a small distance. "What was it, anyway?" he asked, "Must be pretty important."

The viridian-eyed kunoichi smiled and held out a silver bracelet briefly before pocketing it again. "It's a gift for Jin." It was a good thing all gangsters always wore some sort of bling. Thankfully, though her luck seemed to be horrible as of late, it didn't seem as rotten as her mentor's.

Kai faltered ever so slightly in his next step. "I see," he whispered.

"I was pretty lucky to have been found by you," the former pinkette told her well-built companion, "What were the chances of that, huh? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were stalking me."

The addressed shrugged. "It was getting late and I was starting to worry, so I went out to look for you. It was really just sheer luck, really."

Silence ensued. It was at this time that the faintest of sounds reached the ninja's ears—a soft dripping noise. She was quick to locate the source. "Your arm's still bleeding," she murmured, her voice laced with genuine concern.

The raven-haired man looked briefly at his wound as they turned a corner. "Don't worry. It's not as bad as it looks," he assured her with a warm smile.

"For someone who claims to have never gotten into a brawl, you seem quite knowledgeable about injuries."

"Hey, I never said that."

Sakura thought for a moment. "Ah," she replied, "That's right. What you said was that you couldn't throw a punch to save your life." Her eyes visibly narrowed. "That doesn't seem entirely true either, considering how you demolished those goons earlier."

"I-I…" the tall hunk stuttered.

"You?" the kunoichi supplied, her laser-like gaze daring her companion to lie.

The handsome man sighed before looking forward. "Fine," he mumbled, "I lied."

The emerald-eyed woman smirked.

"There's a reason why I skipped forward from the time I ran away to now, you know? I have a colorful past, some parts of which, I'm not exactly proud of." the Silver King narrated. "I… already felt drawn to you that first time we met," he confessed, a blush noticeable on his face even with the dim lighting, "I didn't want to come off as a hoodlum who goes around picking fights."

"I see."

"You don't seem convinced," Kai commented.

The lovely brunette realized that she had allowed herself to get lost in her thoughts, if only for a few seconds, and it had shown on her face. She shrugged and smiled playfully as she expertly pushed her calculations to the back of her mind. "It's nothing," she said.

It was clear that the tall man wished to defend himself further, but chose to bite his tongue. He turned his attention back to navigating. "There it is," he said, pointing to one of the few signs still lit up. "Just a couple of blocks, I guess."

"For the record, I find it sexy…"

The dark-haired stud stopped abruptly, caught off-guard by the sudden topic shift. This allowed the shapely woman to move ahead of him. "Excuse me?" he inquired.

Sakura spun around and faced him. "Being able to handle one's self in a fight in such a skilled manner—I find it extremely sexy," she clarified. She smiled slyly and gave the flushed king a flirty wink before turning back around and walking towards the establishment her companion had pointed to earlier.

Kai felt his pants become _incredibly_ tight. Despite the discomfort, he found himself grinning as he jogged after the green-eyed beauty.

* * *

The sound of knuckles hitting wood caught Sano's attention. He grabbed the remote control and irately pressed a button, effectively cutting off an advertisement. The former king grumbled under his breath. He stood from the sofa and walked briskly towards the receiving area of his apartment.

"About damn time," the auburn-haired man said in a tone loud enough for the person on the other side to hear. He unlocked the door and grasped the knob. "You were supposed to report in half an—"

"Hello, Sano."

The familiar voice caused the aquamarine-eyed hunk to stop mid-sentence. A brown brow arched. "What're _you_ doing here?"

The visitor simply laughed. "Where are your manners?" he commented, "Not even a greeting first?"

The apartment owner inwardly cursed. His lips curled up into a fake smile. "I'm sorry, but you caught me at a bad time," he explained, "Whatever your purpose is for coming here, you will have to finish it quickly. If it's something lengthy, you'll have to come at some other time. Tomorrow morning, perhaps?"

The addressed smiled. "Oh, don't worry," he assured the other man, "I intend to finish this quickly."


	25. Part 23

Sakura growled as a ray of sunlight danced across her face. She grabbed a pillow and smothered her own face just to get rid of the annoying stimulus.

The previous night had been incredibly frustrating, but last night was simply terrible in every conceivable way, the kunoichi idly thought. The main reason was her failure to secure a crucial item for the mission. Failure did not suit well with the hokage's apprentice. For years, she had secretly struggled with her self-esteem. During her youth, she was constantly mocked for her mediocrity, and even now, some continue to speak ill of her, saying that she would've amounted to nothing had Tsunade not taken her as a student.

The emerald-eyed woman bit her lip. "I could've used some… comforting," she mumbled with a blush.

The dog-nin had failed to appear in her room at the usual time, and knowing her lover's aptitude, the brunette was able to draw just one conclusion—Kiba was still with Kyoko, and the two were probably still at it at that very moment. "Damn that horny old bitch," she muttered under her breath. Although the fear of having her boyfriend snatched away by the raven-haired club owner from her was no longer present, the medical-nin could not help but feel resentment towards the older woman. Kyoko's obsession with the Inuzuka was eating away at the shinobi couple's "quality time."

Sakura rolled around in the sheets, forcing herself to ignore the throbbing need that emanated from her core. 'Two days,' she spat, 'Two days without Kiba and I'm dying from horniness!' It baffled her how much she longed for the brown-haired stud—that gorgeous face, that ripped body, and good heavens, that glorious cock! He most certainly didn't follow the dogma that Kyosuke had mentioned at the restaurant. The more she slept with the dog-nin, the more her loins craved for him.

'Well, it's no use drooling over a slab of meat you can't have just yet,' Inner Sakura quipped, 'You have more important things to do.'

The medical-nin winced slightly. She knew exactly what her inner self was talking about. "The map," she muttered miserably under her breath. It was like rubbing salt on a wound. She sat up abruptly and threw off the sheets before heading to the closet to grab a change of clothes and a towel.

'Hey, I was just reminding you of it. I didn't mean you should go  _now_. What's the hurry? It's just around seven o'clock.'

"Kiba and that old hag might finish soon," Sakura explained, "I have to get that map before meeting up with him."

'Because?'

The brunette threw the towel over her shoulder as she entered the bathroom, leaving the question hanging. She was naked underneath the shower in less than a minute.

Imaginary lips curled up at the outer self's attempt to evade the query. 'Because you don't want to look weak,' she said, answering her own question.

Sakura growled as she lathered her brown locks quickly. "Kiba hasn't failed a single mission since he got promoted into a jōnin," the kunoichi stated, "What will he think of me if I told him that I didn't get the map, or that someone else actually managed to get it? Kami, that would be fucking mortifying."

'For what it's worth, I don't think he thinks y—'

"I  _have_  to get that map, or else I wouldn't be able to face him." The slender woman's tone invoked a finality that her inner self quickly recognized. The imaginary being sighed and wished that this pride-driven lapse in judgment wouldn't lead to anything disastrous.

* * *

Kyoko's body shook in sheer ecstasy as her well-endowed lover impaled her weeping slit with expert skill. She was completely at his mercy, a position she very rarely openly enjoyed. She was prone on her bed, her wrists pinned down by his strong arms. His elbows were locked in extension to support his chiseled torso, the position placing a lot of weight on her limbs and preventing any movement. Her thighs were placed next to one another, tightening her love tunnel even further and making it feel as if the Platinum King's thirteen-inch fuckstick was even more gargantuan than it already was. "Oh yes! Yes! Pound me with your dick, Jin!" she gasped, not minding the saliva that dripped from the corner of her mouth. The raw strength of the well-built brunet's thrusts was such that her entire body jerked forward, causing her clit to grind rhythmically against the sheets. "Lower your chest," she managed to moan out in between mewls, "Ah! I want to feel it against my back!"

Kiba only pounded harder, causing the willing recipient's eyes to roll into the back of her head in rapture.

"O-oh, kami!" the club owner screamed. "P-please! I… I beg you! I'm so close! I-I need— Fuck!"

The hung jōnin smirked before bending his elbows, removing some of the weight that held the older woman's arms in place. "See? That wasn't so hard now, was it?" he whispered into her ear before licking the back of her neck slowly and teasingly. The Inuzuka's thick pleasure pole began stabbing relentlessly at the woman's quivering hole at lightning speed.

The dark-haired woman felt her skilled partner's sweat-drenched torso glide erotically against her back. She felt every exquisite detail, most especially his rock-hard abs against her buttocks as his hips moved like a piston, filling her to overflowing with steel-hard man-meat. "A-ah!" was all she managed to choke out as she felt her loins explode into a series of mind-numbing contractions.

The onyx-eyed ninja eyes widened as Kyoko's slick warmth gripped his pumping unit, the luscious flesh assaulting his dick from all angles. He thrust a few more times before sheathing himself fully within the older woman's convulsing channel. "Fuck!" he groaned as he threw his head back, his mind going blank for a split-second as his own orgasm claimed him. Blast after powerful blast of liquid pleasure gushed from his quaking fuckstick, coating the club owner's walls with the thick, searing-hot fluid. His entire body went into spasms as the muscles of his loins pumped his seed into the prone form underneath him, every throb bringing him near-unbearable bliss.

The ebony-haired woman cried as the Platinum King drove himself to the hilt inside her, his colossal slab of rigid flesh piercing her impossibly deep. She felt the brown-haired hunk's ramrod pulse within her, filling her yet again with his copious essence. She purred as she felt the thick fluid escape her nether lips onto the bed, her love tunnel simply unable to contain the sheer amount of cock and cum.

Kiba recovered rather quickly from his peak. He slid back, his massive erection making a small obscene noise as it left the confines of Kyoko's drenched tightness. He rolled over onto his back, his glistening member slapping against his washboard abs. He looked over to the side and saw the woman eyeing his tireless fuckstick hungrily.

He inwardly sighed.

It was probably the first time in his life that he secretly wished for a sexual encounter to end, particularly one that he was thoroughly enjoying in a purely physical sense. As much as it flattered him that, for the first time in recorded history, the legendary ex-geisha gave up her beauty rest because she could not get enough of him, his ego couldn't soak it up as much as he expected.

He was worried of Sakura. In the midst of insane sex positions, nonstop hammering and staggering orgasms, somewhere in the back of his mind, he wondered if her mission had gone smoothly. Was she alright? Was she hurt?

The hunky ninja's thoughts were interrupted when skilled lips descended upon his thirteen-inch cum cannon. A moan escaped his lips as the dark-haired woman's tongue played with the head, still exquisitely sensitive from his recent climax. His hips jerked up from the mattress in reflex while his knuckles went white from gripping the sheets.

Kyoko's lips released the large chunk of flesh with an audible pop. "You seem distracted," she said as she stroked the appendage languidly with both hands. She could barely put her hands around its ridiculous thickness. She licked its underside from base to tip, reveling in the taste of his essence. Her tongue teased the powerful muscles that send pitchers of semen soaring dozens feet in the air. She could almost taste the strength that emanated from them and it titillated her taste buds like no other spice in the world. She nibbled on the slab of meat, playfully biting on the smooth, perfect skin.

"Why do you, ah, say that?" the raven-eyed stud asked, his hips trembling from the wonderful sensations.

The club owner took as much as she physically could inside her mouth and throat before sucking with all her might. What she could not wrap her lips around, she grasped in her hands. She pumped the Inuzuka's slick behemoth with remarkable fervor.

The dog-nin thrashed, his ripped form undulating at the incredible sensations emanating from his manhandled unit.

The older woman kept at it for as long as she could. Eventually, she had to release the massive pipe as its extreme size compromised her airway completely. "Well," she continued, still masturbating the Platinum King fiercely, "your endurance seems lacking. Even with nonstop, full-throttle pounding, you could usually hold off for an hour. We've been fucking for almost eleven hours, and you've already ejaculated thirteen times."

The brunet bristled despite the rapture coursing through his muscular frame. As much as he was worried of Sakura, he had to keep his end of the charade, and he had to execute it impeccably. Hell, he'd probably get a scolding from the emerald-eyed beauty if she found out he didn't perform as flawlessly as he usually did. 'And who am I kidding?' he thought, inwardly smirking, 'My partner's  _Haruno Sakura_. I shouldn't be worrying at all.'

Kiba grabbed both of the raven-haired woman's arms and pried them off his cock. Dark brows only had a split-second to furrow before the older woman found herself on her back. The hung jōnin, then, promptly skewered her, causing colorful words to echo across the room. "You must be going senile and counted wrong," the onyx-eyed king grunted, "Anyway, if you're right, then I suppose I'll just have to fuck you senseless for another two hours without cumming, eh? But where's the fun in that? I'll fuck you for three and pump a gallon of cum into your cunt at the end of it."

Kyoko shrieked in rapture as the well-endowed man ravished her, the tip of his mammoth fuckstick reaching the deepest recesses of her body. Whether it was his phenomenal thrusting technique or her receptiveness due to her recent peak, she wasn't sure, but she came in a matter of seconds—an unprecedented event. She expected the brown-haired sex god to slow down, but he didn't. He continued to pound her ruthlessly, making her cum over and over in what seemed like a never-ending orgasm. Her fluids splattered messily at the sheer ferocity of her lover's thrusts. 'Soon,' she managed to form in her mind despite the pleasure coursing through her veins, 'Soon, this fantastic cock will be mine.  _All_ of him will be mine… Tonight…'

* * *

Sakura played with her fork briefly before slicing into her breakfast. The sugar-glazed peach slices quickly succumbed to the piece of silverware, as did the baked, egg-soaked bread underneath. The emerald-eyed woman brought the morsel to her mouth, the scent of vanilla and cinnamon intensifying as it approached her waiting orifice. She felt the flavors explode in her mouth, causing a small moan to escape her lips. She stole a peek at the man seated across from her and found him watching her closely.

Kai beamed. "I knew you'd like it," he declared before breaking off a piece of his blueberry-syrup-topped whole grain waffles with his own fork and popping it in his mouth.

The kunoichi inwardly sighed. She had been so preoccupied with the map that she had forgotten about her promise to the ebony-haired hunk. She only recalled when she found him lingering outside her door not unlike what happened the night before. And so, here she was, having a perfectly pleasant breakfast with a drop-dead gorgeous guy, and all she could think of was formulating a good excuse to take a rain check. 'Am I crazy?' she mentally asked.

'No,' came Inner Sakura's quick reply, 'because said drop-dead gorgeous guy happens to be a suspicious character who constantly jeopardizes your mission in one way or another. His hand-to-hand combat skills are also well above that of an average man.'

The brunette looked at the azure-eyed king again. His lips still held a hint of that radiant smile he showed a while ago. He hummed faintly as he spread the whipped cream that was concentrated on the center of his waffle stack. 'But he's so nice,' she found herself arguing, 'and it doesn't feel fake at all. I've analyzed his body language over and over again.'

'Really? Analysis? I think it was just ogling, and I can't blame you. Kami, do you remember the way those muscles rippled while he fucked tha—'

'Back on topic, please.'

'Um, yeah… Anyway, going back to the point, he does seem genuinely pleasant,' the imaginary being admitted, 'Remember, though, that not all adversaries are cold-blooded murderers. They come in all forms, including ridiculously good-looking and mild-mannered hunks with ten-and-a-half-inch dicks. The only thing that makes the difference is that their goals conflict with yours.'

'You're unbelievably incoherent, you know that? One moment, you speak of how he shouldn't be trusted; the next, you gush over him.'

'When an idea pops in my mind, I say it without giving a fuck how incoherent or sensible it is. It's my nature, you know?'

The ninja took a sip of her fresh mango juice while deciding how to proceed. She looked at her watch. 'Eight o'clock,' she noted. 'Fine… I suppose I'll just take this opportunity to clear up some things. Who knows? Maybe he'd get so uncomfortable that  _he'd_ be the one to take a rain check.'

"So…" the green-eyed kunoichi began.

Kai looked up from his plate, crystal blue eyes wide and brows slightly furrowed in askance. "Hmm?' he muttered, a miniscule of drop of blueberry syrup adorning the corner of his mouth.

Sakura's words got stuck in her throat. "Um, you have a…" she said, pointing to the corner of her own mouth.

"Oh, thanks." The handsome man began wiping with his thumb. The futile search continued for several seconds.

"No. Not— Oh, for heaven's sake!" the kunoichi exhaled. She leaned over and wiped the offending stain with her thumb. She gasped at the contact—her fingers electrified at the feel of his warm skin and rough stubble. She pulled back and steeled herself. She opened her mouth, but was again interrupted. Sugary delights on gorgeous faces had nothing to do with this particular disruption, however. It was the information she managed to overhear from a threesome of female customers seated several meters away that caught her attention.

"Have you heard!? Sano from  _The Three Kings_  was killed in his apartment last night!" a freckled, middle-aged woman said, her painfully nasal voice disturbingly similar to nails on a chalkboard.

"Well, he really didn't do anything for me," chimed in an even older woman wearing a top that exposed her wrinkly and sagging cleavage, "and he was a bit on the snotty side, too. Then again, it's such a waste of cock." The other two nodded.

"Did you also hear about that old woman who owns that restaurant at the—"

"Who cares about that old hag? She's a small-time restaurateur. She probably got into some trouble with some loan shark," muttered the youngest of the three, waving around an overly bejeweled hand, "Sano's death is much more exciting to talk about. I heard he had a rich gay lover whom he left for an even richer widow and the furious fag had him killed…"

Sakura bristled at the customer's poor choice of words. Her emerald eyes darkened. 'You'd never be half the woman Sayuri-san was, you social-climbing bitch!' she mentally spat. Her fists clenched involuntarily. Thankfully, she managed to calm herself down before the fork in her hand became too deformed.

"You just heard about it?" the blue-eyed hunk inquired.

"What?" the brown-haired beauty replied while straightening out the piece of silverware under the table.

"It's all over the news. Sano was killed last night in his apartment," the man narrated, "The authorities are still trying to figure out why. The place was trashed so they're entertaining burglary."

The shinobi nodded. "You seem awfully cool about it," she noted, her brows knotting a little.

The Silver King shrugged. "Well, he and I weren't exactly the closest of friends; nor he and Kyosuke," he explained, "I don't think he ever forgave us for ousting him, really. For a smart guy, he can really be somewhat illogical. I mean, it not  _our_  fault that we have bigger, um, stuff."

The kunoichi rolled her eyes. "I'm not a ten-year-old, Kai. You can say 'cock,' 'dick,' 'wang' or whatever fancy name you want to call it in front of me," she said nonchalantly after another quick sip from her juice glass.

"Er, yeah, sorry," the ebony-haired stud responded, "Anyway, a restaurant owner was also killed at around the same time.  _That_ story's far more intriguing."

The brown-haired medical-nin stiffened imperceptibly. "How so?" she probed while playing with a slice of peach on her plate.

"I mean, the old woman was sliced in two," Kai narrated, invoking a small pang in Sakura's chest, "What's more interesting is that a witness claimed he saw a woman break the wooden doors into smithereens with her bare fists."

Emerald eyes widened. 'Impossible! H-how— I was so sure—' she mentally stammered. The slice of peach was now but a small pile of mush on pristine white porcelain.

"I know! Unbelievable, right!?" the hunky male said, misinterpreting his companion's look of disbelief, "The guy also said he saw another person smash through the wall and that the woman chased after him. I mean, a lady smashing through a set of double doors, I already can't wrap my head around, but a guy smashing through a  _wall_!? No matter how big the guy was, he couldn't have done that. That's just insane! They must've been ninja or samurai or something to have been able to pull off something like that, right?"

Realizing that a response was being asked of her, the kunoichi forced a smile. "Yeah, but what would they want with an old lady?" she replied.

The Silver King shrugged. "Anyway, the newspaper said that the eyewitness was stoned at the time, so his statement probably won't have any weight in the investigation," he continued narrating, "The police are still trying to figure out some explanation for the doors and the wall, 'cause they didn't find any trace of explosives."

The former pinkette inwardly cursed. She was so focused with the chase that she was unable to fix those loose ends.

Kai called a waiter over, asking for some more orange juice. "Let's just get off that topic. It's a little depressing. Anyway, you were going to ask me something earlier?"

Sakura pushed the issue of the murders to the side for a moment. She frowned a little. "I heard you swooped in and told a potential customer not to bid on Jin the other day," she said with some hint of anger, "What was  _that_  all about?"

The dark-haired man's eyes widened.

"What? You think we wouldn't find out? Jin's okay with it, but I'm not," the medical-nin continued, her voice rising in faux fury.

"I-I… I-I'm sorry," the azure-eyed man squeaked, bowing repeatedly almost to the point of smashing his face onto what remained of his waffles. "It was… very low of me to have done something like that to you guys. I'm really sorry. I was just a little short on cash."

The brunette harrumphed. "You make more in one performance than what most seasoned professionals earn in a month, Kai, and you seem like a pretty sensible spender, all your clothes and gadgets included, so it's just… odd that you'd be short on money."

The gorgeous hunk said nothing for about a minute or so and played with some whipped cream on his plate. "I've… told you before that I have quite a colorful past. I owe some people quite a bit of money, and now that they know that I earn quite a hefty amount, they're expecting immediate payment."

The kunoichi felt her face soften.

"I had to borrow when I was younger because I couldn't make enough, even for just the food and the rent," the dark-haired stud narrated, "Eventually, my debt had become so big that I was forced to work for them as a bodyguard of sorts, with a big chunk of the salary going into the payment."

Sakura hummed in understanding. "So that explains why you're a pretty good fighter," she deduced. She had to admit, everything was adding up. Even Inner Sakura convinced and started nodding despite herself.

"They asked for half of the entire amount, interest included. I still came up short despite earning quite a lot in the past few performances."

"I see."

Kai looked up from his plate, crystal-blue eyes filled with concern. "A-are you… Are you mad at me? I promise to give you the same amount I got from the commission after I get my next paycheck. No, I'll give you double the amount. Please, I… Kami, I can't bear the thought of you hating me."

"I'm not mad," the brown-haired ninja felt herself uttering, "Just don't let it happen again."

"It won't. I swear."

"Good."

The well-built man breathed a sigh of relief. The jōnin felt a subtle tug at the corners of her lips. The man seemed so genuinely upset that he had upset her—a gesture she found incredibly charming and endearing. He really was one hell of a catch. If she weren't with Kiba—

The kunoichi stopped herself. 'No!' she thought in panic.

'Finally, she said it!' Inner Sakura ejaculated, 'I'd love to say I told you s—'

'Shut up!'

Sakura composed herself. "Listen, Kai…" she began.

"I know what you're about to say. You're about to tell me off," the ebony-haired stud said in a voice deeper and more serious than anything she had ever heard from him. He lifted his cerulean gaze from his plate and locked onto her viridian orbs. "I… I really like you. No, I love you."

The brunette gasped. "Kai, don't you think that's too strong a word—"

"I know it's a bit too soon for me to be saying stuff like this, but I know how I feel. When you're around, even when you're not even looking at or talking to me, I... I can't even describe how happy I feel. When you're not around, I think about the times that you are. Sometimes, you just know, you know? I'm not asking you to return my feelings," the king insisted, "I know this sounds selfish, but please don't ask me to stay away. I don't intend to ruin your relationship with Jin, I swear. Being with you is enough. Please don't deny me that…"

"Stop, Kai," the kunoichi said, "You shouldn't have to do this. You're a  _very_  attractive man. You're sweet, adorable, sensitive… You can have any woman you want."

"That's not true," the ebony-haired stud countered, "I don't have  _you_."

The medical-nin's heart was going a million beats an hour. For the first time in ages, her razor-sharp mind could not formulate anything. "I-I have to go."

A strong hand gripped hers.

Sakura stared at their point of contact for several seconds before taking a deep sigh and sitting back down. "I'm not leaving because I don't like you, Kai," she explained, placing a hand over the man's larger one, "I'm leaving because I do."

Kai's mouth opened slightly.

“And it’s not fair to Jin or you, so please, just let me… sort this out.” With that, the emerald-eyed woman stood up and threw a few bills on the table before rushing out, leaving the Silver King to stare at his hand.


	26. Part 24

Sakura jumped face-first into her bed, the map she had retrieved successfully in her right hand.

As the medical-nin had expected, there were yards of caution tape all over the place, but much to her relief, the dwelling attached to the eatery was spared. It was probably investigated early on and was deemed insignificant to the case. The retrieval went smoothly and without incident.

'So how come you're sulking there?' Inner Sakura noted.

"You know why," the brunette spat, "You… were right. I just couldn't admit it; until now, that is. Kami, and I even called Kiba a man-whore.  _I'm_  the whore."

'Hey! I resent that! Don't forget that I'm you, so whatever you call yourself, you effectively call me as well.'

The jōnin rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling. "Why?" she asked. Inuzuka Kiba was everything every woman, kunoichi and non-kunoichi alike, would want, yet here she was, attracted to other men.

'You're a medical-nin; you should know. Attraction is merely a function of neurotransmitters—reactions to qualities seen in a person that are deemed desirable. Attraction is not a matter of choice. The choice lies in what you do  _in response_  to that attraction, so don't go calling yourself a slut... or at least not yet.'

The green-eyed kunoichi remained silent.

'Besides,' the imaginary being continued, 'didn't Kiba tell you already? He said that it's okay with him if you get attracted to other people. Heck, he even went so far as to say that it's fine with him if you masturbate while thinking about other men. What matters to him is that you choose him at the end of the day. His clan understands primal behavior better than any scholar, and they embrace it wholeheartedly. As a being of similar nature, I agree with them.'

Sakura frowned slightly. "The most important mission of my career and I here I am fantasizing about three guys," she mumbled, "What sort of ninja am I?"

'A very good one,' Inner Sakura answered irately, 'Now quit yapping about your so-called "moral dilemma" or I just might change my opinion.'

Not wanting to aggravate her inner self further, the kunoichi complied. She decided to take a short nap before meeting up with Kiba to iron out the details of tonight's endeavor. The nap ended up being cut short, though, for in less than ten minutes, several knocks echoed across the room.

"It's open," the brunette said, yawning a little.

"Hey," came a familiar voice.

The woman pulled herself up into a cross-legged sitting position on her bed. She stole a peek at her doorway and was relieved to see the dog-nin wearing a tank top and some loose shorts. Had he worn anything less, she was certain that the two of them would get nothing accomplished; at least nothing related to the mission.

"Is that it?" the Inuzuka inquired as he ambled to the bed.

"Yeah."

"I heard about what happened," the raven-eyed hunk said as he sat beside his lover.

The kunoichi bristled somewhat. "It was nothing," she said.

"You had me worried sick, you know?" Kiba muttered, "You weren't around earlier when I came by an hour ago. Then I heard that Sayuri-san was killed last night." The brown-haired jōnin frowned. "You could've left a message."

"And risk getting the message intercepted? This mission is too important for such frivolities, Kiba."

"Frivolities?" the Platinum King repeated with a slight edge on his tone.

"Oh, you know what I mean."

"Listen, I know very well that you're a very capable shinobi, but that doesn't mean I can't worry about you. I'm your boyfriend, and you mean far too much to me…"

Sakura bit her lip. 'Will you pull yourself together, woman!?' her inner self berated.

"I… I'm sorry," the emerald-eyed medical nin muttered.

Kiba breathed a deep sigh and moved behind her. He placed his legs on either side of her and made her lean on his chest. The kunoichi hummed in approval. "It must've been tough. I'm sorry I wasn't there. So… what happened?" he queried as he absentmindedly stroked her hair.

The brunette began narrating everything from last night's failed retrieval to the breakfast meeting with Kai. She was concise and accurate, as was expected of her. She managed to finish in less than five minutes without leaving out any details, except, of course, for that tiny bit about her admitting having feelings for the blue-eyed man and the bubbling heat Kyosuke conjured between her legs.

"So he can fight pretty well, huh? That's an interesting little tidbit about Kai," the Inuzuka noted, his eyes narrowing slightly in suspicion.

"You have to admit, though, his explanations seemed plausible enough. I'm swayed to believe he's not really an adversary."

Despite his interest in pursuing the topic, the man was forced by reason to abandon it and ask about the other, more overt threat. "Anyway, darkness, huh? Did it feel like a Nara clan technique or perhaps that genjutsu the Senju were so proficient at?"

"You mean  _Bringer of Darkness_?"

"Yup, that's the one."

Sakura shook her head. "Those were the first things I considered, but no, this…  _felt_  different. It didn't feel like shadow manipulation. As for  _Bringer of Darkness_ , that technique is only supposed to affect eyesight. This one affected everything except touch, possibly taste, but I never got to test that."

"I see," the brunet mumbled, nodding, "I suppose that's consistent with the fact that as far as I know, there are no missing-nin from the Nara clan," He reached out from behind the emerald-eyed medical-nin and touched the scroll, allowing his fingers to brush against hers. "You should've waited for me."

"There were many police officers around, Kiba. I hardly think the one who attacked Sayuri-san last night would dare make an appearance," the brunette said in defense of her actions. "I'm more than capable of handling such a simple task, Kiba."

The hunky jōnin shook his head. "The way you described your opponent, he or she seemed skilled enough to dare trying just that, Sakura," he explained. He rested his head on her shoulder and wrapped a strong arm around her midsection. "Again, I'm not questioning your skills, so don't be so defensive. I'm just trying to look out for you."

"I don't need loo—"

The onyx-eyed king exhaled in exasperation, effectively cutting off the kunoichi. This earned him a scowl of disapproval. "Listen, I know it'll take a lot more than a single statement from me to change the way you think, but let me just put it out there," he explained, "Even the strongest ninja need help sometimes, Sakura. Just because a warrior is strong, it doesn't mean they should always do things all by themselves, and the inverse is also true, that is, warriors shouldn't  _have_ to do things themselves just to  _prove_  they are strong."

Sakura huffed. "What's your point, Kiba?"

"My point is, we're at the most critical point in the mission, Sakura," Kiba continued, "Conflict is inevitable. Just… When I offer my help, don't think of it as showing off, and just look at it for what it is."

The medical-nin snorted. "Who died and made  _you_  the wise one? And you're one to talk about not proving yourself. You're the one constantly dueling with Naruto and Sasuke."

The dog-nin just chuckled. "It's all just  _training_ , and I have virtually the same skill profile so whenever we fight, we both manage to sharpen further what we're already exceptionally good at. Sasuke, on the other hand, I fight solely for his genjutsu skills. I really suck in that field and Kurenai-sensei usually takes it easy on me when I ask her to duel with me, whereas the Uchiha doesn't hold back. I've found out that I learn a lot more in all-out fights."

"Fine, fine…"

"As for becoming wiser," the well-built man continued, "it's actually a skill members of our clan possess."

"Huh?"

"I'm sure you've heard about rumors that ninja from my clan could take vital information just by fucking their targets," the hung ninja explained. "It's true. Our cocks can act like siphons. When our targets cum, during that brief split-second when their minds go blank, we 'suck' out what we need through our dicks. Inevitably, some intelligence is dragged along. It's a little like the Yamanaka clan's skills, only much more pleasurable on the caster's part. I've made you cum, what, about a thousand times already, right? Your IQ has probably dropped by about 50 points. It's just about one-twentieth of a point per orgasm, so I really think it's worth it, don't you?"

The green-eyed kunoichi couldn't believe what she was hearing. 'Having sex with Kiba is making me  _dumber_  by the orgasm!?' she thought in disbelief.

The Inuzuka couldn't keep a straight face for more than a few seconds after seeing his girlfriend's reaction. He laughed heartily at her expense. "Kami, Sakura, I was kidding! You should've seen your face!" he exclaimed in between guffaws.

Sakura hit the mirthful shinobi in the arm, a smile gracing her face as well despite her embarrassment for falling for such a ridiculous story. "Information sucking by fucking, huh? Good one," she said as dryly as she could.

"I was kidding about the IQ thing," the handsome man clarified after he had managed to control himself, "The other part's true."

The kunoichi put on a look of haughty derision. "You're pulling my leg."

The well-endowed brunet shook his head. "Nope, it's true. Didn't Tsunade-sama tell you that she chose me specifically for this mission because I have a couple of unique skills?"

_"As for my last reason for choosing Kiba," Tsunade said, "his clan possesses certain… skills that would help make the mission proceed as smoothly as possible. One of them is the ability to stay sterile by sheer will without the use of any special jutsu; as such, among the potential candidates, he has the lowest probability of getting anybody pregnant. He will have to have sex with a lot of people during the course of this mission, after all. I will not elucidate further regarding the other skill."_

'So  _that's_  what shishō was talking about then,' the emerald-eyed beauty thought.

"Hey, what's with that face?" the ebony-eyed stud asked, noting the somewhat snotty look the woman had on. "What's so unbelievable about it? Fine, it's probably not as… refined as, say, the mind-reading ability of Pain's Human Path, but you have to admit, it's a nifty, and kinky, little ability that doesn't even require hand seals. Don't look down on it. It's actually quite hard to pull off. It's not exactly a walk in the park to focus and sift through someone's mind to get what you need when their pussy or ass is pulsing around your cock, you know? Through some, uh, practice, I've managed to become one of the best in using this method in extracting information."

An elegant brown brow arched. "Practice, huh?"

"Er, yeah," the man continued, brushing the matter off, though the smallest of nervous fidgets did not escape Sakura's senses. "Anyway, female members of the clan can do this too, though only with male targets whose cocks are at least five inches long. For us guys, both male and female targets are okay."

The brow arched again—this time, in askance.

"The user and the target have to be connected  _deeply_  by the pelvis, either by the pussy or by the ass. For us male ninja, that's not a problem because we have big cocks. It's in our genes. It's so fundamental to our clan identity that it's even part of the 'coming of age' ceremony when we turn twenty one. Anyway, where was I? Ah yes, for girls on girls, this 'deep' connection isn't possible 'cause, you know…" Kiba put his hands together, as if her were praying.

The medical-nin's elbow quickly jabbed the brown-haired hunk's ribs. "I know what you mean, idiot!" she mumbled, blushing all the while from both the image that her partner invoked and the little tidbit about Inuzuka males' anatomic dimensions. "What's this about the 'coming of age' ceremony?" she found herself asking.

The dog-nin smiled teasingly. "I can't tell you. It's top-secret clan information," he said.

Sakura pouted.

"If you really wanna know, then maybe you should just marry me so that you'll be privy to all the details."

The beautiful woman glowered. "Really, Kiba?  _That's_ the best marriage proposal you can come up with?" she said, feigning disappointment.

The hung jōnin just smiled. "Fine, fine… I don't see any harm in telling you anyway," he said, "It's the first part of a three-part thing called 'The Gauging.' An Inuzuka male's erect dick is measured. If it falls below a length of seven inches and a girth of four and a half inches, the guy is exiled from the clan. I'm not going to tell you about the rest. What I  _will_  tell you is that the other two parts are way kinkier. Just use your imagination."

The brown-haired kunoichi found herself both slack-jawed and blushing. "They exile clan members for having relatively small… members!?" she thought out loud. "Isn't that a little too much for such a small matter?"

"Pun intended?" the Platinum King jibed, earning him a scowl. He leaned back and chuckled. "Hey, the practice has served us well," he said, "so we really see no point in changing it. Besides, having big dicks gives us a better chance of giving our female targets multiple orgasms. I'm not saying cock size is the sole factor in making girls cum. Hell, a guy with a three-incher could probably do it if he knew what he was doing, but really, being gifted in terms of size really helps. You see, when the—"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down," the green-eyed shinobi complained. "Go back to that first part."

"Hmm? The multiple orgasms thing?"

The medical-nin nodded.

"You're a medical-nin. You know how briefly orgasms last. Since we can only do 'browsing' during the actual cumming, we have to make it last as long as possible. It's much easier with female targets because they can experience multiple orgasms. As for male targets, well, it's much more difficult. Usually, in such cases, more conventional methods of information extraction are used, like the use of truth potions or genjutsu."

"I see," Sakura murmured. "So this is what you were grinning about last Tuesday—the method you said you'd try out first before using genjutsu if it were to fail."

The handsome Inuzuka nodded. "Kyoko informed me that once I'm finished with my solo performance, I'm to accompany Miyako back Lord Hisoka's manor. However, instead of doing that, I'll coax her into having a quickie in the Platinum King's room."

"Don't forget to open the windows," the beautiful kunoichi reminded.

"I won't," the addressed responded, "After a bit of foreplay and some action, I'll proceed to extracting the information. Luckily, my technique doesn't need hand seals, so I can proceed despite the security cameras. Should it fail, I'll just have to resort to genjutsu. I can just embrace her and do the seals behind her back. It'll provide the perfect cover. Besides, she'd probably be too focused on me pounding her pussy to care about my hands."

"Meanwhile, I'll be outside your window, waiting for you to grunt some kinky tease or perhaps bellow an incoherent statement in your state of rapture," the brunette supplied. "That'll be my guide as to which shrine currently holds the scroll."

"Once that's over and done with, I'll get a bit rough and 'accidentally' bang her head particularly hard against the headboard; not enough to kill, naturally, but enough to cause a mild concussion. I'll call for some medical help and then take the chance to slip past the bouncers. We'll meet up on the rooftop of the tattoo shop across Lord Hisoka's manor precisely ten minutes after I holler the number. You've synchronized your watch to the one in the Platinum King's room?"

"Of course."

Kiba smirked. "Seems simple enough, right?" He looked at the scroll. "Now, let's have a look at that map."

Without further ado, the medical-nin broke the wax seal and allowed the paper to unfold.

The map was deceptively simple. The entire sheet bore a grid. A small compass rose was located on the upper right-hand corner and beside it was the scale. No legend was present, and it wasn't required, for all structures included were fairly self-explanatory.

"This must be the manor," Sakura murmured, pointing to a moderately sized trapezoid near the lower right-hand side of the map. The shape of the figure along with her knowledge of the building's dimensions permitted the assumption.

"And these must be the shrines," the hunky brunet added, waving an arm over an area with several circular figures, numbered one through eight in a seemingly random fashion. "Just lovely… No pattern whatsoever both in layout and numbering," he grunted in annoyance.

The emerald-eyed jōnin shrugged and stood, silently whining as her back parted from her hung boyfriend's luscious chest. She went to her equipment scroll and, after a small poof, returned with a ruler, a protractor, a pencil and a few spare sheets of paper. She knelt at the edge of the bed and rotated the map so that it faced her. She placed a small dot at the center of the trapezoid and began drawing lines to the circles representing the shrines. With that done, next came the painstaking job of calculating distances based on the scale and measuring the angle the line segments subtended with the manor acting as the origin of a two-dimensional coordinate plane.

The handsome dog-nin suppressed a yawn as he watched the brown-haired beauty work. Map reading, with all the geometry and arithmetic, really wasn't his thing. He wasn't actually bad at it like Lee and Chouji were. He just found it exceedingly boring. He was really fortunate to have been teamed up with Shino and Hinata during his younger days. Both were exceptionally patient, not to mention lovers of anything even remotely mathematical. When he got promoted into a jōnin, though, he was forced to suck it up and train further in the skill. After all, being a jōnin, and an exceptionally powerful one at that, meant being asked to do solo missions every now and then.

"I did a little investigating about Sano's death, by the way," he said, making small talk as he waited.

"Hmm?" the kunoichi asked, not taking her eyes off the map.

"I just… got a bad feeling about it," the raven-eyed stud admitted.

Green eyes left the parchment and studied her partner. Shinobi of the Inuzuka clan were known for their instincts. She would be foolish to ignore his hunches. "Well? What did you find out?"

"I managed to, uh, 'persuade' a couple of police officers into letting me see the crime scene. The place was somewhat bloody, but I was told all the blood had been identified as Sano's," the Platinum King explained, "There was a cacophony of scents in the place." The nose scrunch did not go unnoticed.

The brunette giggled. "The ones who pursued me in the alley looked particularly… fragrant," she teased, remembering the rather smelly-looking bunch.

Kiba made a face. "Anyway, among the dozens of scents, five smelled rather recent. Of course, there was Sano's scent, and then, there were three distinct nasty ones and…"

Sakura leaned forward. "The killer?"

"Maybe," the brown-haired stud mused, "The three nasty ones must be from Hiroshi and two of his lackeys. They must've met up sometime during the day before pursuing you. The other one smelled fairly familiar, but the three fetid scents were so strong that they drowned it out. Actually, I was only able to catch a whiff of Sano's odor because, well, he has lived there for some time, or at least I can assume so. Whoever that other person was must've visited only briefly."

"I see," the medical-nin murmured, her hand resting on her chin. "It's more likely that that unknown visitor is the killer," she declared.

The well-endowed man nodded. "I think so too," he concurred. "If Kai really is as powerful and as skilled as you described, then it's impossible for Hiroshi's gang to have sauntered back to Sano's place to kick his ass for having them chase after a girl who happens to be the hokage's apprentice."

The kunoichi smirked and returned to her work. "Anyway, I'm assuming you think the attacks on Sayuri-san and Sano are somehow related."

The dog-nin made a sound of affirmation.

"Though it  _is_  remarkably weird for two individuals somehow associated with us to be slain in the same night, think about the implications," the emerald-eyed woman explained, "These attacks were both done by ninja. Given the techniques I saw, the one who attacked Sayuri-san was most certainly one. Sano might not have been as beefy as you are but he was far from scrawny. He wouldn't have died so easily without injuring his opponent at the very least."

"Oh, I know it was a ninja," the onyx-eyed Inuzuka interrupted.

"How?"

"Well, I managed to sneak into the coroner's office to look at the body. The wounds definitely appear to have been inflicted by a weapon far too exotic for a normal goon to have wielded expertly."

Sakura frowned. While she was unhappy with the fact that her partner was risking getting exposed by sneaking around such facilities, she couldn't argue with the results. "Exotic, you say?"

Kiba nodded. "There were several moderately deep gashes on his torso. What was curious was a spiral gash on one of his arms that was so deep it almost severed the entire thing."

"We might be looking at two assailants, then," the medical-nin supplied as she calculated the distance to the third shrine. "The one who attacked Sayuri-san managed to hack off a portion of her torso in one blow—something consistent with a weapon that has a large blade like a katana. The one who attacked Sano, however, must've wielded a smaller blade with enormous skill to have been able to inflict such curved incisions. Perhaps it was a tantō, or perhaps even kunai linked to strings not unlike the ones Tenten uses."

"There's also the possibility that we're dealing with a weapons expert who sent a shadow clone to get rid of Sano while the real one went for Sayuri-san."

"That's very possible," the kunoichi agreed, "However, before you immerse yourself in the topic, you should look at the bigger picture."

The Inuzuka's brows furrowed. "Huh?"

"Well, you didn't let me finish earlier," the brunette said with a small frown. She looked up from the sheet in front of her. "Think about it. Sayuri-san was an ally and Sano was an adversary. Why would the enemy, assuming they were truly involved in Sano's death, kill both? Wouldn't they have left the guy alone to mess with us? Even if there were multiple factions, what would they gain by eliminating someone who posed some threat to us, however small?"

The Platinum King mulled silently.

"On the contrary, if Sano's attackers were actually allies, say, from Suna, shouldn't they have revealed themselves already? Wouldn't Tsunade-shishō have informed us of this prior, or perhaps sent a messenger to deliver this information?"

"I guess you're right," the dog-nin said in surrender, "Maybe I'm just a little paranoid."

Sakura made a soft humming sound.

The dark-eyed shinobi continued contemplating silently, allowing his partner to concentrate on what she was doing.

After about three minutes, the medical-nin began scribbling some numbers on a small piece of paper. "Here," she said, handing the handsome man the sheet.

Kiba looked at the item briefly and stuffed it into one of his pockets. He, then, lunged forward and grabbed his partner by the armpits, lifting her with ease.

The kunoichi yelped slightly as her back met the cushion. The dog-nin's face hovered over her own. Kami, he really was outrageously good-looking, she thought dreamily. She closed her eyes, expecting a smoldering kiss. However, much to her surprise, their lips touched for but the briefest of moments. Her eyes snapped open, disappointment and confusion apparent on each green orb.

The Platinum King chuckled. "You should rest," he whispered, "You've been doing most of the serious stuff while all I've been doing is, well, fuck around. That must suck big time." He kissed her again, longer and more passionately this time. "Don't worry. When this is all over, I'll make it up to you," he murmured in a huskier tone.

A tingle of excitement ran up the kunoichi's spine.

Feeling his restraint slip at the smell of arousal, the hung jōnin jumped off the bed and started towards the door. "Oh, and one last thing," he said, "I'd hate to ask more of you, since you've been doing so much, but do keep an eye on Kai tonight, just to be on the safe side."

The hung jōnin barely made a sound as he left the room, leaving the woman to mull over things. 'Just my luck,' she thought.

'Well, you knew this would happen, right? He can't exactly keep an eye on Kai while he's out performing or fucking someone's brains out, that is, without the use of ninjutsu,' her inner self commented.

"I know," the medical-nin mumbled, "It's just…"

'You wanted to avoid Kai after what happened earlier this morning, right?'

"Well, truth be told, I'm really starting to believe that he's not involved in anything."

Inner Sakura being tapped her imaginary foot impatiently.

"Fine," Sakura mumbled, "What happened this morning has something to do with it too… But just a little!" She held out her hand in front of her with her index and middle fingers a very small distance apart, as if actually arguing with someone.

'As much as I'd like to be more patronizing, all I can say to you is suck it up and do your job. Besides, keeping an eye on Kai isn't all that bad, you know?' Inner Sakura teased, a sliver of a smirk gracing her face.

The emerald-eyed shinobi grumbled and turned her attention to the map. She didn't need a long time to memorize the numbers; a few seconds were more than enough. She jumped off the bed and went to the bathroom. She placed the map on the sink and made a hand seal for a D-rank katon. She hesitated for a moment as the image of Sayuri flashed briefly before her eyes. "Thank you, Sayuri-san," she muttered with a small smile before letting the small flame engulf the paper. Once done, she turned on the faucet, letting the ashes swirl down with the water. As the black specks spiraled down, she wondered how her partner was faring with the numbers. She giggled slightly, silently wishing him luck.

* * *

"Shrine eight – 85.5 m, 37.8° E of N…" Kiba muttered under his breath. He peeked at the sheet of paper and promptly cursed. "Ah!" he growled in frustration, grabbing a pillow and hurling it angrily at nothing in particular. A miserable thud was heard as the cushion hit the smaller sofa. "It's 27.8° E of N! Damn these numbers!"

The dog-nin had been trying to memorize the locations of the eight shrines for the past half hour and despite getting the general idea of their locations in three-dimensional space inside his mind, he just couldn't remember the numbers. How he wished he had his partner's near-eidetic memory in times like these. He was about to start again when his acute hearing sensed activity just outside the door. Quickly, he pocketed the piece of paper and assumed an indolent pose.

Kai entered the flat and closed the door behind him. He was carrying a couple of plastic bags and was whistling a tune. He turned around and was quick to notice the man lounging on the sofa. He immediately quieted down, but it appeared he was too late as tired and sleepy eyes soon opened.

"Oh, hey," the brown-haired hunk said before yawning, "Good morning, Kai."

"Good morning," the blue-eyed king greeted back, "Sorry for waking you up."

"It's no biggie," the jōnin assured his companion, "I was just going to my room anyway. I just watched some TV to catch up on some news and then I took a little nap. Kyoko and I kept at it until six o'clock."

The raven-haired stud let out a low whistle. "Really? She sacrificed her beauty rest?" he asked incredulously. "You must be, uh, extraordinarily good." Realizing what he said, he cleared his throat, appearing a little uncomfortable about talking about another man's sexual prowess.

The Inuzuka grinned cockily. "Well…" he trailed. "Anyway, have you heard about what happened to Sano?"

"Yeah," Kai said, nodding slightly, "He and I never really got along but that was just terrible."

"Well, according to the news, it was a robbery. He was just an unlucky little jerk, eh?" Kiba sat up from his reclined position, a serious look on his face. "I also heard about what happened between you and my girl."

The Silver King stiffened slightly. The slight pang in his chest at those last two words did not go unnoticed. "What?" he clarified, his throat suddenly feeling a bit dry.

The brunet smiled. "I heard you saved Mikoto from a bunch of thugs last night. You have my thanks."

The azure-eyed man let go of the breath he was subconsciously holding. He thought that the taller king was referring to what happened that morning. "It was nothing, really."

"Pick a restaurant."

"Huh?"

"Pick a restaurant," the dog-nin repeated, "I'm going to treat you to lunch. Then we'll go around and do whatever you want—buy clothes, find some women to bang, buy video games, whatever. Hell, I'd strip naked and let you fuck me in the middle of the street if that's what you want."

Kai's eyes widened. "N-no! That's—" he began, his cheeks becoming rosy at such lewd imagery.

"Oh, you want me to top you? I assure you, you won't regret it. This body's built to please, man. The pain only lasts for a few thrusts, so don't worry. When I start jabbing at your prostate, you'll be cumming like there's no tomorrow."

"W-what? I— No! That's not what I—" the flushed man stammered.

The Platinum King guffawed. "Relax, Kai," he said, "I was just messing with you. You've made it clear that you go exclusively for the ladies unless the job calls for it. Anyway, pick a restaurant already."

"Really, you don't have t—"

"I insist."

There was a finality in the onyx-eyed man's tone that told the Silver King that arguing further was pointless. He peeked at one of the plastic bags and sighed. 'I suppose I can just cook these later. The herbs won't taste as good, though,' he thought. He mulled for a few moments. "Well, I haven't been to  _Tselementes's_  and I've been hearing nothing but good things about it."

" _Tselementes's_  it is. Let's meet downstairs at around half past eleven." Kiba yawned again. "I'll just get some rest. We do have a performance tonight and I don't want the audience to say I'm a one-show wonder."

"Alright, then," the ebony-haired man responded, "I'll see you later."

With that, the tall shinobi got up from the sofa and ambled clumsily to his room. He waved once with his back towards Kai, signaling his momentary departure. Once inside his room, he jumped onto his bed and put both hands behind his head as he stared at the ceiling. 'Sakura seems fairly convinced that he's not an enemy,' he thought, 'I have to admit, everything adds up; a little improbable, but cohesive. I'm still a little skeptical, though.'

'I suppose investigating this myself wouldn't hurt.' Kiba felt the slip of paper crunch within his pocket. He groaned. 'I'll have to finish  _this_  first, though…'


	27. Part 25

"Fuck, I put too much spin into that one," Kai sighed while rubbing the back of his neck as the four ball missed the corner pocket.

The meal at _Tselementes's_ was pleasant enough despite all the giggling the handsome duo constantly heard in the background. Kai had melitzanosalata and moussaka, during which the brunet only had a gyro. The former was about to comment on the latter's apparent lack of appetite but was cut off when an order of soutzoukakia smyrneika, païdakia and a couple of rice pilafs arrived. They talked about random matters, the shinobi making sure not to rush with the cross-examination and look suspiciously aggressive. After the meal, they decided to play some pool at a bar not too far away from _The Three Kings_.

"You didn't exactly give me an easy shot, you know?" Kiba muttered while considering his options. After some internal deliberation, he decided on a safety which he executed perfectly. He pumped his fist.

"Ugh, you fucking asshole," the blue-eyed king cursed which only seemed to boost the other man's delight. The eight ball was now situated in between the cue ball and the four ball. The eight ball was kissing the cue ball and all three balls were against the cushion. His only option was to use either a four-cushion shot or massé. He briefly considered the latter but recalling how his last failed shot involved applying spin, he decided on the other option. He did the shot and sighed as it resulted in a scratch.

The Inuzuka hooted. "Ball-in-hand for me, then," he teased, placing the cue ball in an ideal position and pocketing the four ball with ease. With how the table looked, it appeared that the rack would be his.

"Are you just good at _everything_?" the ebony-haired hunk asked with a bit of irritation as his opponent performed a carom shot with the six and nine balls, effectively ending the match early. He took the rack from under the pool table and began arranging the balls for the next match.

"Nope. Can't sing for beans," the Platinum King responded in a somewhat muffled voice as he bit into a kourabies. He and his companion had bought a bag from _Tselemenetes's_ for dessert, "Just got lucky."

"Right."

One of the dog-nin's brows arched. "You're one to point fingers. You're not bad at pool yourself," he commented, "You can cook very well too, and from what I heard from Mikoto, you can reduce me into a pile of broken bones in a matter of seconds."

"Oh, I doubt that, Jin," Kai responded with a sheepish grin, "I heard you took down one of the strongest bouncers without so much as a wrinkle on your shirt."

The hunky jōnin shouldered his cue stick. "Whoever you heard the story from, he or she was exaggerating. Besides, there was just one of him. I heard you took on five punks at once. _That's_ pretty impressive. Where _did_ you learn to fight like that?" he asked, feigning ignorance in the topic, "Mikoto said she was very… impressed with what she saw." He deliberately added a hint of jealousy at that last statement.

"O-oh! R-really?" the azure-eyed stud muttered, blushing faintly.

Kiba allowed himself a ghost of a smile as he got the reaction he wanted. Asking for the same data while emotionally destabilizing the target was one of the best methods to produce inaccuracies in the retelling of the story, leading to increased suspicion of a fabrication and downright exposure in some cases.

"Well, without going into details, let's just say I got mixed up with the wrong people and had to do… 'favors' for them," the raven-haired man explained, pulling his companion from his thoughts.

"Favors? Why?" the Inuzuka prodded further.

"I owe them quite a bit of money. You know… loan sharks."

"I see. You've had a rough time, huh?" the ninja murmured. He decided not to ask further. Asking for one's entire background hardly counted as normal chitchat.

"How about you?" Kai asked, "How did _you_ learn to fight like that?"

The dog-nin chuckled. He leaned against the table and knotted his brows in fake recollection. "Well, I was a troublemaker even way back," he explained as lies rolled off fluidly from his trained tongue, "I used to get beaten up a lot by the older boys so my dad enrolled me in martial arts classes. Actually, he didn't approve of my behavior, but he didn't want me to look like a weakling either 'cause it would've tarnished his own image. He was a security guard, you see, and he didn't want a sissy for a son."

"That's a little… twisted," the Silver King commented, looking a bit baffled at the logic. He lifted the rack, having arranged the balls already. The nine balls now formed a diamond closer to one end of the table. He returned the triangular apparatus back from where he took it. He threw the cue ball at the onyx-eyed man, who caught it with ease, then took a step back.

"Tell me about it," the brunet muttered as he took position to do the break. He looked at the cluster of colored balls through his brow. With a powerful strike with his cue, he sent the white ball hurtling towards its multicolored siblings.

The nine ball fell into a side pocket.

The blue-eyed stud threw his hands in the air. He tossed his cue stick onto the table amidst the still-moving billiard balls, then went over to the bag of cookies and popped a whole one into his mouth.

Kiba had to laugh at the look of exasperation on his opponent's face.

"Nice shot," a sultry female voice echoed.

Both men searched for the source of the sound and found a small group of scantily clad young women a couple of tables away.

"You guys have some pretty impressive… cue sticks," a busty brunette said while blatantly looking at the hunky pair's crotches, her familiar voice identifying her as the one who made the earlier comment, "I'd love to… handle them some time." She stroked her own cue suggestively, rubbing the polished wood up and down. She even licked it a couple of times. The rest of the group giggled at the obvious double entendre.

Suddenly, a large, red-faced man from yet another table grabbed the woman by the wrist, causing her to drop the wooden item. She gasped in pain. "Whatcha think you're doin'?" he asked with a slight slur, indicating he was already drunk despite the time of day.

"Bug off, Hideki!" the brown-haired girl exclaimed. The hand around her wrist tightened further, causing her to yelp.

The man named Hideki eyed the kings with contempt. "I've been wooing you for the past three months and all you've given me is a handjob, and you didn't even finish it! You've only seen those two pansies today and you're seconds away from offering them your cunt!"

The woman scowled. "Who I offer my cunt to is none of your business, pig! It's not like we're married or anything!" she screeched, obviously too stupid to realize her situation. She was quickly reminded of it when a powerful blow landed on her cheek, causing her to fall to the ground.

The rotund man prepared to deliver a second blow. The brunette screamed as she saw the man ready his fist and raised her arms to cover her face. The blow didn't come, though. Instead, she heard the man bellow in pain. She dared a peek and saw him jumping in place while grasping his wrist. A black billiard ball dropped to the floor and rolled a few inches before stopping.

"No need to be rough with the lady," Kiba muttered as he reached for another billiard ball. They were small, but they packed quite a wallop when thrown. He was quite certain that the red-faced man's ulna had been fractured. Out of the corner of his eye he saw several men from a couple of tables move towards him cautiously. The others backed away, unease apparent in their eyes. It didn't take a genius to understand what was about to happen. He saw his black-haired companion raise his fists. 'Looks like I'll be seeing Kai's hand-to-hand combat skills first-hand,' he thought with a smirk.

* * *

"Thanks a lot," Kiba said to the three kunoichi in the small clinic before stepping out of the room and closing the door behind him. He moved his right shoulder and winced slightly. 'I'll have to show this to Sakura later,' he thought. He wasn't sure whether the medical-nin simply weren't able to focus because he and Kai had stripped down to their underwear while getting treated or if the three were just plain incompetent. He walked down the corridor, ignoring the appreciative stares coming his way, rounded a corner and began to descend a flight of stairs.

Despite the dog-nin lowering his combat skills as much as he could, the scuffle in the bar still lasted less than three minutes. This was because of a couple of things. First, Hideki's "friends" had laughable combat skills. Truth be told, he was probably a far better fighter even during his pre-genin days. Second, most of the men were already inebriated, further decreasing their fighting capabilities by adding the element of pancerebellar ataxia.

Kai's fighting skills were exactly as Sakura described—quite good, but nothing approaching the taijutsu skills of an average ninja. The brunet was, then, convinced that the raven-haired king was one of two things: a completely innocent person who really had no personal agenda, or a very skilled shinobi or samurai. During the fight, the Inuzuka had noted lapses in the azure-eyed man's combat form that did not look like intentional sloppiness. Such a feat was only possible for either self-taught warriors, the class that Kai had included himself in, or warriors of such great skill that possess complete mastery of their movements. The jōnin fervently hoped it was truly the former.

"Hey."

The dark-eyed stud looked up to see the man he had been mulling over waiting for him near the exit. He walked across the small foyer and joined his companion. They exited the building and began the short trek back to _The Three Kings_.

"I could've paid for—" Kai began but was immediately cut off when the Inuzuka raised a hand.

"I already told you, I'll be the one paying all the bills during this little trip of ours," Kiba said, "Besides, I was the one who started the fight. You just got dragged in because you were with me." He rubbed the back of his neck and grinned apologetically, "Sorry 'bout that, by the way."

The Silver King waved a hand. "Don't worry about it. I would've jumped in anyway. You just beat me to it." He pocketed his hands and appeared somewhat reflective. "I'm worried about whether Kyoko-san will get angry, though," he confessed, "I really need this job. I won't be able to pay my debts if Kyoko-san gets pissed off and lets me go."

The dog-nin felt a tiny pang of guilt in his chest. He clapped his hand over his fellow entertainer's shoulder. "Don't worry about it," he reassured the man beside him, "So what if she finds out? It's not as if the bar owner's pressing charges or asking for damages. Hell, the guy even thanked us for beating the living daylights out of that bunch of troublemakers. Kyoko-san's made it pretty clear that we can do whatever we want as long as it doesn't affect our looks and how good we fuck, 'cause those are our merchandise, so to speak." He smiled and jabbed lightly at the man's arm. "So lighten up."

The raven-haired man's expression became less somber after the brown-haired jōnin's words. "I suppose you're right. I must seem like a fucking worrywart."

"And if she _does_ get mad, I'll take the blame, as I should," the Inuzuka added.

Kai smiled and muttered his thanks. He looked up front and noted that they had arrived. He was so engaged in the conversation that he didn't notice that they had already traversed the few blocks that separated the clinic from _The Three Kings_.

Upon entering, the brunet immediately spotted Kyoko at the bar. She really was hard to miss because she always wore clothes of the most brilliant shades of crimson. His brows furrowed as he noted who she was talking to. 'Eiji-san?' he mentally asked. He looked at his watch. 'Isn't he a little too early for work?'

"Kyoko-san! Eiji-san!" the azure-eyed hunk called out to the couple, causing the two to snap their heads towards him. They waved at the two kings briefly. The club owner, then, pulled on the broad-shouldered bartender's hand. Wordlessly, he followed her upstairs, no doubt to continue their conversation somewhere more private.

"What was that all about?" the tall shinobi said to no one in particular.

The ebony-haired king shrugged. "Beats me," he muttered, "Maybe one of the junior bartenders has been slacking off and they're gonna fire him."

"I bet it's a booty call," Kiba suggested with a lecherous grin.

It was Kai's turn to look at his watch. "At this hour? Isn't it a little too early for that?"

The ninja snorted. "Oh please, you've been with her before. You know how she can be, right?"

"Uh, right…"

"Anyway, you really don't want to go look at some gadgets? It's just a little past three."

"Thanks for the offer, but I really just wanna take a nap right now. Those ninja might've healed our injuries, but no technique of theirs can take away tiredness. And I just went to _Game On_ and all the other shops in the area a couple of days ago. They've got nothing new," the blue-eyed hunk told his fellow entertainer.

"Well, if you say so," the Inuzuka said, "Let's head upstairs, then." The handsome pair passed by the "corridor of princes" and started ascending to their dwelling above. Upon reaching the first landing, the brown-haired jōnin broke the momentary silence. "By the way," he muttered, "you like her don't you?"

The blue-eyed man froze. He turned around slowly. The brunet was just a couple of steps behind him, his face difficult to read. "What?"

"You like Mikoto don't you?" the well-built shinobi clarified. His onyx orbs watched his companion intently, as if daring him to lie.

Kai remained silent for about a minute or so, mentally deliberating how to respond. He had not expected the taller man to ask him about this matter so directly, and so casually at that. Was Jin the kind of guy who didn't mind others lusting after his girl, or was he the jealous type who'd go around pummeling every single man who looked at Mikoto the wrong way? Based on his interactions with the brown-haired man, he seemed quite open-minded; however, he shouldn't forget about what happened to that bouncer who had tried making moves on the emerald-eyed goddess.

The Silver King suddenly felt a wave of shame wash over him. 'And I even said that I loved her right to her face,' he thought with a wry smile. How could he be worthy of her when he couldn't even openly and proudly declare his feelings for her? 'I might not have a shot at being with her, but I could at least show her that I'm serious about what I feel,' he thought.

With renewed resolve, the raven-haired stud squared his shoulders. "Yes, Jin," he answered honestly, "I do like her."

The hung jōnin's eyes narrowed slightly.

Kai braced himself for whatever might come his way. What happened wasn't exactly what he was expecting.

The Platinum King smiled broadly.

"I see," Kiba said. He went ahead of the azure-eyed hunk, clapping him on one shoulder as he went past. He ascended a few more steps before noticing that his companion hadn't budged. "Hey, are you planning on staring blankly there until show time arrives?" he joked.

"I, uh, no. I'm just…" the black-haired man trailed.

"Let me guess—confused?" the dog-nin finished.

"Well, yeah," Kai admitted, brows knotted, "I was expecting a punch to the gut or a kick to the balls, or at the very least, a threat."

The Inuzuka laughed heartily. "Relax," he said, "I'm not that kind of guy. Mikoto's a gorgeous chick. If you had said that you didn't feel even the least bit attracted to her, I would've declared you to be gay right then and there."

Noting the look of bewilderment still present on the other man's face, the hunky jōnin sighed and walked back down until he was standing on the same step as his companion. "Listen, if I punched every single person who found my girl attractive, I'd probably be up to here with assault charges," he said, motioning to his neck. "A bunch of guys and girls who swing that way _will_ lust after her. That's something I've grown to accept, just as _she_ has accepted that many girls and guys who swing that way would throw themselves at _me_." He placed his right hand on the azure-eyed king's left shoulder. "Just 'cause you're attracted to her, it doesn't mean we can't get along. Think of it as one more thing we agree on. There's someone back home who was head-over-heels in-love with Mikoto for years before moving on and yet he remains to be one of my best buddies. I hope the same thing happens this time too."

The black-haired stud's stood silent for a while before a smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "Wow," he muttered, "You really are a curious fellow, huh? Here I was expecting to get beaten up within an inch of my life and what I get is a formal invitation for friendship?"

"What can I say? I'm a weird guy," the taller man replied with a shrug. He began for the stairs again, his right hand just beginning to slide off the Silver King's shoulder, when he whipped back, as if suddenly remembering something. He turned the other man slightly so that they were perfectly face-to-face and placed his free hand on the other shoulder. "Oh, by the way, you can hang out with Mikoto. I'm not one who goes around 'marking my territory,' so to speak. Go ahead and flirt with her if you feel like it. You can do anything with her as long as she allows it."

The suggestive tone of that last statement made Kai's mind whirl with possibilities.

"However…"

The blue-eyed performer was quickly hauled back to reality by the intense look in the brunet's eyes. He wasn't one to cower. He was physically imposing himself, after all, but the aura the man was projecting now was making it hard not to. The Platinum King was only an inch taller, but something made the man much larger and much more… fearsome.

"If you ever take advantage of her or do _anything_ to hurt her, I will make you regret it."

The ebony-haired hunk swallowed hard. The ferocity in the man's onyx eyes was unlike anything he had ever seen. He attempted to look unaffected, but failed miserably as he stuttered somewhat. "O-of course," he said, "I'd never do anything to hurt Mikoto."

The stare lasted for a few more seconds before it evaporated and got replaced by an honest, jovial expression. "Good, then," the jōnin said. He clapped both shoulders one last time before resuming his ascent. This time, his friend followed. "Oh, and about me not marking my territory," Kiba said, not stopping this time, "It's because I've never had to."

Kai had to smirk at the man's confidence. "Kami, you're one cocky bastard, aren't you?" he commented.

"Tell me something I don't know," the Inuzuka gibed.


	28. Part 26

"Do you want to go over the plan one more time?" Sakura asked as she pulled on the hemline of her deep blue, one-shoulder drape dress.

Inuzuka Kiba couldn't stop a soft chuckle from erupting from his lips. He pushed himself off the edge of the bed and went behind the lovely woman. He gently laid a hand on her bare shoulder. "Sakura, we've discussed the plan over a dozen times. We even went through combat tactics for the most far-fetched of enemies."

The brunette scowled at the man via the mirror. "Hey, a Yuki clan survivor with complete mastery of hyōton isn't  _that_ far-fetched, you know?" she replied as she put on a hooped silver earring.

The well-built shinobi shrugged. "Fine, but my point is this: we've done all that we can in terms of preparation," he said, "The only other thing we can do is hope that luck will be on our side." He moved forward, placing his body flush against the gorgeous woman's back as he embraced her tightly. He closed his eyes as he buried his nose in her hair.

The emerald-eyed ninja hummed at the contact. She allowed her hands to glide over the tall man's forearms.

For over a minute, neither said a word. They just stood there, relishing each other's proximity.

"Hey, mind the bun. I'll have to fix it all over again if you mess it up, you know?" the medical-nin joked as a couple of chunks of fake but luxuriant brown tresses sprung free from the pristine arrangement no thanks to the dog-nin's nuzzling.

"So what? You'd still be the most beautiful woman in the world." The hug became even tighter.

"Oh stop it," Sakura said, blushing, "There are far prettier girls out there."

The dog-nin turned his lover around so that she was facing him. He leaned forward so that his forehead touched hers. "Sakura, when this is over…" he trailed.

The medical-nin pulled her man into a brief but sensuous kiss. She, then, pulled away. "I know, I've… missed your touch," she admitted. She pretended to fix her hair in an attempt o hide the redness of her cheeks.

"That's n—"

"But for now, let's focus on finishing this thing."

Kiba looked at the kunoichi briefly and sighed. "Kai and Kyosuke are already downstairs," he mumbled, ambling back to the bed and jumping unceremoniously into it.

"Oh, you never did tell me what you found out earlier," the green-eyed kunoichi said, turning around and looking pointedly at the man lying supine on her mattress. She leaned on her dresser as she waited for a response.

The Inuzuka placed both hands behind his head. "Well, nothing we don't already know. Everything he's said is consistent. His fighting skills are quite good; not at par with a shinobi's taijutsu, but good nonetheless."

"So?"

"So he's either just a victim of coincidences or someone formidable," the brunet concluded. He looked at the exasperated look on his lover's face. He propped himself up with his elbows. "Listen, if this was anything less than an S-rank mission, I would've discounted the possibility of Kai being an enemy, but since this  _is_  an S-rank mission, it would mean we can be up against ninja skilled enough to downgrade their combat skills without it looking unnatural. It's just a very small chance, but given the importance of this mission, even a very small risk is worth exploring."

Sakura was taken aback. 'When did he become so… calculating?' She knew he had grown by leaps and bounds during the years, but she had never seen him put so much mental focus into anything. It was impressive, and for an intellectual such as herself, remarkably sexy.

"Well this is something new," the brunette said with a smile, "I've never seen you so wrapped up about details. I like it."

"I'm not overly obsessed with it," the hung jōnin, " _You're_  the one who seems to be overly lax in specific aspects."

The hokage's apprentice scowled at the man's hinting. And she even complimented him! "Hey!" she spat out in reflex defiance but was quick to bite back the argument brewing at the tip of her tongue when she realized just what his statement implied. 'Does he know that I have some feelings for Kai and Kyosuke?' she thought, a sliver of guilt making its way into her subconscious.

"Anyway, I have to go," the onyx-eyed king said, seemingly oblivious at the woman's internal turmoil. He leapt forward and planted a kiss on his lover's lips.

"Where to?"

"Kyoko's asking for a quickie," the brown-haired stud said nonchalantly. He began for the door. Just as his hand touched the knob, he looked back, his face utterly serious. "Sakura," he called out, immediately catching the beautiful woman's attention, "When this is over, let's… talk."

One of Sakura's brows arched in askance but before she could voice out the inquiry, her hung lover was already gone.

"Talk?" the medical-nin repeated to herself. She recalled cutting off Kiba's words earlier. She thought he was about to mention something much more… sexual. "What could it be?"

'Maybe he's finally found out about your feelings for Kai and Kyosuke.'

The brunette stiffened.

'Relax,' her inner self said with a casual wave of a hand, 'He's already told you he's okay with stuff like that, right? Who knows? Maybe he was going to ask you if you wanted all three of them to tag-team you. Imagine, that's a total of almost thirty five inches of thick, hard cock filli—'

"Stop!" the green-eyed shinobi yelped as unbidden images flooded her head.

'Kami, teasing you is so much fun,' Inner Sakura commented snidely.

* * *

"Warm night, huh?"

Sakura fought the urge to punch a hole right through this particularly annoying man's midsection. He had been bugging her for a little over ten minutes now, trying to make small talk. She had rebuffed him time and again, but the man just didn't seem to get it. How a man could be so dense was beyond her. She expected Eiji to start with his usual teasing, but the older man seemed oddly on-edge.

It was one of those peculiar things about establishments like  _The Three Kings_.  _Straight_  men actually visit from time to time to hook up with some girls, though these attempts usually end in failure. Of course, they rush out the moment they see the lights dim for the kings' performances. No man likes to be reminded just how lucky  _other_  men are in certain physical aspects. A few had already left, as the princes had begun performing already.

"The name's Masaru," said the raven-haired man before taking the seat next to the kunoichi, "What yours?" When she didn't reply, he looked at Eiji. "You, give her the most expensive drink you have. It's on me," he ordered brandishing his hands to display the multitude of rings adorning his fingers.

A brown brow arched. "But she already has a drink," the former king commented.

"You're getting paid to mix drinks, musclehead. Now do your job and zip it," the arrogant man spat.

Eiji's expression darkened, but chose not to fight back. He had learned to deal with such customers over the years.

"Hey, that was  _so_ not cool."

The familiar voice drew the medical-nin's attention as well as her suitor's.

Kyosuke walked up to the bar. As per usual, he was topless and his ripped torso had a light sheen of sweat from his recent activities. Tight leather pants rode low on his hips and his eleven-inch erection was in plain sight, poking out, pointing upwards and to the right. A generous amount of pre-cum leaked from the tip, dribbling onto his pants, but he didn't seem to mind; everyone else certainly didn't either.

Sakura steeled her nerves and brushed off the immense heat that surged from her core at the sight of such a delectable male specimen. She looked at the hard-bodied blond in mild disinterest, even openly looking at his enormous cock before looking forward and taking a sip from her earthquake.

The Golden King stood in front of Masaru, frowning. "Say you're sorry," he commanded.

"Huh?" the onyx-eyed man said.

"I said say you're sorry," the viridian-eyed man repeated, his voice uncharacteristically harsh. He inched the tiniest bit forward.

Masaru eyed the handsome man's imposing form warily and inwardly cursed. He looked at Eiji. "Fine! I'm sorry!" he spat before jumping off his seat.

The man didn't get far, though, as Kyosuke's hand shot forward and grasped his wrist tightly. "Ow! Hey!"

Emerald eyes narrowed. "I want you to mean it."

Fear gripped the raven-haired man unlike anything he had experienced before. Trembling, he looked at the amber-eyed bartender again. "I-I'm really sorry. It won't happen again. I promise." With that, Masaru looked up at the tall blond in front of him expectantly.

Instead of releasing his captive, however, the Golden King looked at the lovely brunette. "To her too," he muttered motioning in the woman's direction.

The kunoichi turned her head towards the two men. She had been intent on watching from her peripheral vision, but now that she was involved, she had no choice but to look.

"What for?" the ebony-eyed man inquired, genuinely puzzled.

"For being a stuck-up douchebag who just doesn't know when to quit even when he's been blatantly turned down a million times by a girl who has much more important things to do with her time than, well, repeatedly turn down a douchebag."

The brown-haired shinobi swiveled her bar stool and faced the two men. "Kyosuke, let him go. He doesn't have to apologize," she said with a sultry smile. "Eiji-san, go ahead and mix me the most expensive cocktail, just as he'd asked," she added. The drink was ready in a heartbeat.

The smile and a better view of the woman's creamy legs caused Kyosuke's cock to visibly throb. A large drop of pre-cum leaked from the tip causing interested parties to inwardly squeal. He eyed the smaller man with contempt, his grip loosening.

Masaru was about to say something witty when something splashed across his face. He cried out as the liquid stung his eyes. After wiping off as much as he could, he looked for the source and found the green-eyed woman holding an empty glass, the mouth directed towards him.

"That should be more than enough for annoying me and insulting my friend," the medical-nin said. "Now go, before I ask Kyosuke to beat you to a pulp. Oh, and no need to pay for the drink."

'Oh, that was snarky!' Inner Sakura said, snapping her fingers.

The raven-haired man cursed loudly and stalked off, snapping at some of the onlookers on his way to the exit. Meanwhile, the Golden King took the seat he had vacated.

Eiji clapped his hands together and faked a dreamy look at Kyosuke. "My hero!" he squealed in an irritating falsetto. The other bartenders chuckled.

"Aw, shut it, man," the well-built blond said with a grin. The two bumped fists before the former king returned to work. The current king, on the other hand, turned his attention to the lovely woman to his left. He rested his elbow on the counter, placed his chin atop his fist and stared. The women nearby licked their lips at the sight of his meaty biceps.

"What?" Sakura asked with a raised brow, noting the man's attention.

"What? Not even a thank-you kiss?" the tall stud asked with a small pout.

The brunette snorted and took another sip from her drink. "I didn't need your help."

"Really? Then what was that 'before I ask Kyosuke to beat you to a pulp' bit I heard?" the hung man countered.

The shinobi rolled her eyes. "You had already involved yourself, so I figured I'd just use you to get rid of him more quickly. I could've called any of the bouncers over, you know?"

The Golden King winked. "Oh, believe me, I'd let you use me all night long," he said suggestively.

The emerald-eyed jōnin's head was quickly filled with lewd images of herself and the well-endowed blond in the kinkiest of positions. Unlike earlier, she was unable to brush it off as easily. She managed to gather her wits in about a couple of seconds, silently hoping that Kyosuke had not noticed her brief, lust-filled reverie. "And you were one to talk earlier," she managed to utter despite the rapidly growing wetness between her legs.

"Hmm?" the addressed uttered in askance.

"You pounced on the guy on the grounds of not knowing when to quit when it's so obvious that the other party's not interested," the medical-nin explained.

"Didn't you say during our date a couple of nights back that you  _are_  interested in me?" Kyosuke challenged.

"That wasn't a date," Sakura countered, "And I didn't say anything like that. You inferred it."

The hung stud grinned. "And you said I was right."

The kunoichi replayed the scenario in her head. 'Damn, he's right. He's sharper than he lets on,' she thought, blaming her hormones for missing that particular detail. She crossed her arms and looked away. "Fine. I guess that just means I've changed my mind."

A golden brow rose. "So you're not interested in me anymore?" he clarified.

The shapely brunette shook her head.

"Not even a tiny bit?"

"No."

Without preamble, the hard-bodied entertainer rose from his seat. He unbuttoned his leather jeans, pulled the zipper down and yanked the whole thing until the black material pooled at his ankles. With surprising agility, he grabbed hold of one of the green-eyed ninja's hands and wrapped her fingers around his thick shaft.

"W-what—" the medical-nin began, her face turning beet-red. She tried to pull her hand away, but Kyosuke was as strong as his muscular physique suggested. She was so embarrassed with her situation that she almost considered augmenting her strength with chakra just to get away. However, she eventually decided against it, lest her cover be blown.

"Still nothing, Mikoto?" the gorgeous blond asked. His eleven-inch rod was so thick that the woman before him could not wrap a hand around it. In another burst of movement, he took her other hand and placed it on another segment of his shaft. Two hands were not nearly enough to cover his entire length. He began to masturbate, his own hands guiding the brunette's.

"S-stop!" Sakura pleaded weakly.  _Everybody_ was watching now. She almost felt sorry for the prince performing on stage. The Golden King had effortlessly stolen the spotlight from him.

"Do you really want me to, ah, stop?" the well-endowed blond asked in between deep moans as he maneuvered the brunette's hands up and down his massive cock.

The emerald-eyed stud's fuckstick was so hot, the kunoichi felt it would sear her hands. It was hard as steel yet covered in skin so soft and velvety. Her walls were twitching wildly from unbridled desire by now. 'This is so wrong!' she kept repeating in her mind, but her hormones were coursing through her veins like rage-filled venomous snakes.

"Cut it out already, Kyosuke," said a familiar voice.

The addressed person's hands slowed to a stop, much to the shinobi's open relief and hidden disappointment.

"Geez, I was just teasing her," the blond muttered as he looked past the woman in front of him to look at the speaker, "It looked like she was just about to give in too."

Kai approached the two. "Whatever, man. We have a performance in a little over half an hour. Are you sure you want to blow your load now and then fail to impress our audience later with a dry cumshot?"

The Golden King scoffed. "You know I'd still have plenty of cum even if I popped several times now," he countered, "But since you asked so nicely, fine… Next time, then."

The flushed shinobi looked back and saw that the blue-eyed king was behind her. She noted that he was focused elsewhere. She traced his gaze and found them on her hands. Kyosuke had already released her hands some time ago, it seemed, yet she was still gripping his manhood fiercely. Worse, she was subconsciously still pumping his rigid shaft! With a slight yelp, she let go of the gargantuan slab of rock-hard flesh. She saw the organ's owner give her a wink from the corner of her eye before pulling his pants up and going on his way.

The medical-nin grabbed what remained of her earthquake and downed it in one go.

"You okay?" Kai asked.

"Yeah, it was just a little—"

Sakura doubled over.

"Hey!" the raven-haired king exclaimed in worry. He wrapped an arm around the ailing woman.

"I-I'm…" the brown-haired shinobi whimpered, suddenly all too aware of Kai's body pressed against hers. His firm muscles felt absolutely divine. Her entire body was on fire. Every cell yearned for release. Her juices were flowing steadily from her nether region. Had she worn anything of a lighter shade, she would've looked like she had pissed herself. She looked at her glass and then towards the man beside her. 'Did he—' she thought, but was interrupted by another surge of overwhelming carnal hunger.

"You're warm. I think you have a fever," the azure-eyed stud muttered as he placed a hand on the woman's forehead, "I'll take you to a clin—"

"M-my room," the beautiful ninja found herself saying, "Take me to my room. I just n-need to rest."

"B-but—"

"Please, Kai."

The Silver King sighed. "Fine, but I'm calling a doctor over, okay?" he said. He assisted the green-eyed beauty, but her legs seemed so weak. With a heave, he scooped the woman up into his arms and carried her upstairs, drawing envious gazes from an innumerable number of people.

"Lucky bastard," Ren muttered as he watched the beautiful couple depart, "Right, Eiji-san?" The younger bartender swept his gaze towards his senior, who was mulling over an empty glass. "Er, what, she didn't leave a tip?" he asked.

* * *

Kyoko's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she reached her peak. Despite this, her ridiculously hung lover continued thrusting viciously in and out of her twitching pussy. The woman could do nothing but receive the insane amount of pleasure that her partner's body continued to deliver. His hard pecs and chiseled abs slid against her front. His mammoth rod of man-meat stretched her in all directions, and with every thrust, her stimulated her clit. Her orgasm went on and on. She felt as if a minute had passed but the contractions kept coming.

"You really like my big fucking cock in your pussy, huh?" Kiba grunted before nibbling on his wailing partner's neck.

All that the club owner could muster in response was a gurgling sound. Her hands pawed at the brunet's broad and sweaty back, desperately searching for something to hold on to lest she be swept away by the overwhelming sensations flooding her very being.

Twenty seconds passed, then another twenty, then yet another twenty, but the raven-haired woman's orgasm didn't even show signs of ceasing any time soon. She began to fear that her heart wouldn't be able to take it. The thought of dying from cardiac arrest from a never-ending orgasm pushed the writhing woman into action. She gathered as much of her scattered wits as she could. "S-slow down, J-Jin," she pleaded, forcing her eyes open and grasping at a chiseled forearm, "I-I don't t-think— Ah! I-I don't—"

If anything, her well-endowed lover pounded even harder, the tip of his gigantic erection reaching places within the onyx-eyed woman she never knew could be reached by a cock. She could not finish her plea, and immeasurable bliss continued to course through her body. 'Death by outrageously awesome sex,' she thought, ceasing all further efforts, 'Not a bad way to go.'

Just then, Kyoko felt the brown-haired hunk's muscles tighten. 'Finally, he's close,' she managed to form in her mind despite the unparalleled bliss coursing through every cell in her body, 'I just might live through this after all.'

Suddenly, the hung jōnin pushed himself off his partner. He swung himself around so that his head was at Kyoko's feet, keeping perfect rhythm and never missing a single beat. He grasped the older woman by the ankles and lifted, raising her legs and hips from the carpeted floor. He, himself, now assumed a squatting position. He looked past his shoulder as he continued to impale the woman mercilessly with his thirteen-inch pillar of flesh. "Go on! Watch me fill your pussy with my thick, hot cum!"

With much effort, the club owner opened her eyes looked at her own nether region. She had a perfect view of the Platinum King's tight and shapely rear as he plunged his enormous fuckstick in and out of her dripping hole. His heavy balls slapped hard against her clit while her nether lips clung to his thick rod with every thrust. Her juices began to flow down her torso to the gap between her ample breasts.

Kiba's thrusts became more and more desperate. Finally, the convulsing tightness around his rock-hard pipe was too much and he felt his loins pump mightily. He threw his head back and roared as his release descended upon him.

Kyoko watched in fascination as the man's perineum twitched repeatedly, the product of his loins traveling the through the entire length of his enormous shaft. Her lover had withdrawn his penis so that only the head remained within the confines of her love tunnel, as such, every breathtaking pulse was visible. She could almost trace every wave of cum as it traveled from his groin to the very tip of his cock. Volley after volley of hot spunk crashed against her quivering walls, searing her insides.

The hung stud's peak lasted almost a full thirty seconds. By the end of it, the rug beneath Kyoko was soaked through and through in cum. The raven-eyed hunk's man-juice had begun seeping even before the ten-second mark, but he continued pouring his seed into her relentlessly, the viscous fluid traveling down and pooling between the older woman's breasts until it could hold no more and flowed past her shoulders onto the carpet.

"Kami, you really are a fucking cum factory," the club owner muttered, panting.

The jōnin merely smirked and pulled his cockhead out of the woman's pussy, causing the cum-drenched organ to slap against his abs. He took a peek at the wall clock.

Kyoko was quick to trace his gaze and noted the time. "Oh, that's right. It's almost time for the kings' performances. Well, it's still a little under an hour before your turn, but I don't want my personal pleasures to get in the way of business, if you know what I mean."

The Inuzuka shrugged in response before walking into the bathroom for a quick rinse.

"Oh, and before I forget, do be a dear and fetch Kai upstairs. He's up in a few minutes, after all."

Kiba's brows knotted. "Why not get one of your bodyguards to do it?" he shouted through the noise created by the shower head as he doused his groin.

"All the bouncers and guards are currently busy, no thanks to you three. Crowd control has been quite difficult lately. I even had to hire a few more just to make sure the club stays safe and orderly," the older woman explained.

The raven-eyed ninja chuckled. He lathered himself up briefly with the expensive liquid soap before reaching for the shower head once more. "Fine," he said.

Kyoko smiled inwardly. She looked at the watch again. 'If he followed the schedule…' she silently mused.


	29. Part 27

"Mikoto, you're really burning up!" Kai said in alarm as he entered the flat, leaving the door ajar in his hurry. After a bit of maneuvering, he managed to switch on the lights. He half-ran towards his ailing companion's room and cursed when he found that it was locked. "Mikoto, your key," he said to the woman cradled in his arms.

A pained moan escaped from Sakura's lips instead of a proper answer.

The Silver King's panic escalated. "Aw, fuck this!" he bellowed before ramming his back against the door, careful not to accidentally crash the brunette's head into it in the process. The wooden apparatus stood no chance against the man's sheer strength and swung open as if it were made of cardboard. He fumbled with the switch and then went briskly to the bed.

Ever so gently, the raven-haired man laid the green-eyed beauty on the mattress. As he pulled back, he was unable to stop himself from marveling at her beauty. Her hair had come undone in several places, but the stray locks did nothing to take away from her splendor. Her skin glowed from a light sheen of sweat. Her dress had become disheveled, allowing the man a more-than-usual view of her cleavage. The edge of her skirt, likewise, had been lifted by a few inches, revealing toned and blemish-free thighs.

The kunoichi writhed, causing the edge of dress to move up even further.

Kai bit back a whimper. His cock was so hard now that it was almost painful. The ten-and-a-half-inch monster strained against the fabric of his jeans, threatening to rip it apart.

The medical-nin's eyes opened. She was quick to notice the enormous bulge in her companion's pants.

"I-I'll call a doctor now," the azure-eyed hunk stammered, turning to leave, only to be stopped by a small but strong hand that gripped his wrist.

"M-Mikoto?"

Sakura was panting heavily now. "I need…" she murmured.

"Y-yeah, I'm about to call a doc—"

"Kai," the ninja moaned, "I need to cum."

The Silver King's cock throbbed in his pants. He gulped. "M-Mikoto, I…"

The brown-haired bombshell's free hand slithered to the edge of her dress and slowly and enticingly pulled, revealing her black lace panties. She rubbed her clit against the drenched fabric, throwing her head back as the movement caused her intense satisfaction. All her inhibitions had been thrown out the window. She wanted his body. She wanted him. "Kai," she purred, "I'm so fucking wet, but this isn't nearly enough. I can't cum with just this, Kai."

Kai was as red as a tomato now. His gargantuan fuckstick was leaking so much pre-cum from his arousal that it had begun to stain the front of his jeans.

"I… I need you," the emerald-eyed kunoichi pleaded, "I need your big cock inside me. I need you to pound my cunt hard and make me cum over and over."

'I-I must be dreaming,' the well-built man thought. The woman he longed for was practically offering herself to him. 'But… she's not herself. That much is certain,' he added sadly. 'Does she want me now only because she's out of it?'

A rough pull sent the azure-eyed stud sprawling on top of Sakura. "Stop thinking and just fuck me!" she screeched before ripping the man's shirt as if it were made of wet paper. Buttons flew in several directions, making slight tapping noises as they hit the floor. The brunette threw the useless fabric away before lunging forward and claiming the man's lips with her own.

 _"If you ever take advantage of her or do_ anything _to hurt her, I will make you regret it."_

Despite the desire coursing through his veins, Kai pushed himself off the woman of his dreams. "Mikoto, this isn't right," he said in between ragged breaths.

"Why? You don't want me?"

"No. My dick's so fucking hard right now, I could probably punch a hole through the wall with it," the handsome man managed to joke, "but I'm not who you really want." A dull pain ached in his chest at his own words. "Jin is the one you want to fuck you. You're not well. That's probably why you're practically throwing yourself at me." The well-built entertainer breathed deeply. "I should probably call for Jin," he said, starting to rise from the bed.

"I love you."

The tall hunk froze. Did he hear that right? Maybe he was just imagining things. Surely it was—

"I said I love you." It was louder than the last one.

The Silver King scowled. "Don't play with my feelings just so you can get my dick in your cunt!" he blurted out. "Do you know how much I've wanted to hear those words from you?" he added in a much softer tone.

The green-eyed beauty shook her head. "I'm not kidding."

The dark-haired stud's heart was pounding faster than he could ever remember. "B-but what abo—"

"Jin? I love him too, just as I love _you_. I want you. I want _all_ of you now."

For a moment, the half-naked man just stared blankly, his mind digesting everything he had heard. 'Is this really okay?' he thought. The medical-nin's hands snaked over his chiseled pecs and then onto his broad back, pushing him against her as they locked lips once more. Her lips were divine—so supple and soft with just a hint of alcohol. Her breasts rubbed against his chest through the fabric of her dress.

Sakura hooked one of her legs behind the Kai's hips, causing her heated core to grind against his bulge. Both gasped at the contact, breaking off the kiss.

That was the last straw for the blue-eyed man. His normally crystal-blue orbs turned a shade darker from overwhelming lust, and the image sent shudders racing across the jōnin's body.

The Silver King lunged forward, crushing his lips against his green-eyed goddess's. His large hands went to her back, unzipping her dress slowly and methodically as their tongues danced to the beat of lust. He pulled down, releasing himself from the kiss just in time to see the brunette's breasts emerge. His breath caught in his throat. They weren't absurdly large like most of the female entertainers he fucked on stage. They were just the right size and very perky. Her skin was immaculate. "Kami, your tits are fucking beautiful," he breathed out as he kept pulling down until the fabric pooled at her ankles.

The kunoichi growled. "You're too slow!" she complained. She hooked her fingers on her panties and yanked, ripping the delicate fabric and exposing herself fully to the well-endowed man. She threw the black cloth to the side where it joined the man's tattered shirt.

Kai could've sworn he felt as if he had cum a little at the sight of his lover's pussy. She wasn't lying when she said she was wet. Her nether lips were plump and shone from her secretions. He could see that she truly was literally twitching with excitement. He began going down, intent on licking her delicious juices, but was surprised when the green-eyed vixen grasped his head, forcing him to look at her.

"None of that," she said, "I need your cock now."

The dark-haired hunk gulped. Slowly, he began to work on his belt.

Sakura growled impatiently and pulled off the entertainer's hands. She scooted lower, so that her face was in line with his crotch. With her immense strength, she pulled on the leather belt, snapping it in half in a split-second. With a yank, the well-built man's jeans fell apart, the metallic button narrowly missing the lust-filled brunette's head as it went flying.

"M-Mikoto!" the blue-eyed man yelped, "Kami, you're strong!"

The horny ninja said nothing. In her addled state, she didn't care if she used chakra. She needed a big cock and she needed it thrusting in and out of her pussy now. Much to her disappointment, Kai was wearing boxers, though the flimsy fabric did nothing to hide his excitement. She grasped the thick organ, eliciting a ragged moan from its owner.

"M-Mikoto…"

The brown-haired kunoichi hooked her hands on the waistband and pulled down. The Silver King's enormous slab of man-meat sprang free, slapping against her face. She stared hungrily at the impressive appendage. It had already looked large before, but up close, it was simply monstrous. At ten and a half inches in length and seven and seven eighths inches in girth, it was way beyond what most men could even hope to possess. It looked even harder than steel and jut out proudly from its owners groin at an angle above the horizontal. Its smooth and blemish-free surface was riddled with angry-looking veins. She licked her lips briefly before blowing softly at the organ's tip.

"O-oh!" Kai moaned, throwing his head back.

The medical-nin grasped the thick organ and, without preamble, took as much as she could into her mouth.

The raven-haired stud's eyes rolled into the back of his head.

Sakura's pace was furious right from the start. In less than half a minute, she had managed to lick every square centimeter of the man's hefty tool, quite a feat considering its size. With the organ sufficiently lubricated, she once again engulfed as much of it as she could, then grasped the free part of his shaft with both hands. And then, she began to move.

The Silver King's breath was knocked right out of him. He teetered to the brink of unconsciousness and fought his hardest not to fall over. He failed, however, and lurched forward. Luckily, he managed to catch himself in time. Had he fallen over completely, he would've crushed his partner's head with his groin and, more importantly, his ten-and-a-half-inch column of flesh would've lodged itself to the hilt inside the woman's throat, likely choking her to death.

Kai's sturdy arms shook, not from the effort of supporting his upper body. He had lifted far heavier weights. It was due to the fact that he had never felt such wonderful sensations from a simple blowjob. Even the tightest cunts from the girls he had deflowered didn't even compare. It truly was an entirely different experience when it was done by one you loved deeply.

The kunoichi's head bobbed back and forth at a rapid pace, her mouth and lips producing lewd sounds as she sucked away the handsome performer's gargantuan cock. Her hands moved like pistons across the rock-hard shaft, twisting in opposite directions as they moved from the very base up to where her mouth was. Her grip was vise-like; her pumps, brusque and unforgiving. Thankfully, her lover's manhood was practically dripping with saliva and pre-cum, preventing the skin from getting chafed.

The emerald-eyed vixen's hand movements would've caused a bit of pain for most men, but not the cerulean-eyed hunk. He was quite rough with his cock when jacking off, actually, as were most well-endowed men. He had seen Kyosuke and Jin fuck and jack off, and they most certainly weren't gentle with their cocks. As such, what his beautiful partner was doing wasn't entirely new to him. Still, this was probably the roughest his pleasure pole had ever been handled, and it excited him immensely.

And then the ebony-haired stud felt it—the slightest of twitches at the base of his cock.

He was going to cum.

"M-Mikoto! S-slow do— A-ah! Please! I-I'm gonna c— Oh, kami!" the Silver King pleaded. He had always prided himself for having remarkable endurance, and now he was seconds away from cumming while his lover's ministrations had only lasted for a little over a minute! He tried to pull away, but instead found himself thrusting his hips, fucking his lover's mouth. His own body was betraying him. His cock wanted desperately to pump this gorgeous woman's stomach full with his hot, creamy man-juice. He tried to concentrate harder, but it was all too late. The pressure at the base of his cock had reached the critical point.

With a howl that would've awakened an entire village, Kai came. His entire body stiffened as his loins pumped what seemed like gallons of cum through ten-and-a-half inches of rock-hard man-meat.

Sakura gobbled up the thick fluid greedily as if she had spent a week in the desert of the Land of Wind without water. She felt her own walls quake as she felt the massive slab of flesh throb in her hands.

Through the haze of bliss, the azure-eyed man managed to open his eyes and watch as the brown-haired beauty sucked desperately at his throbbing fuckstick. He kept on cumming and cumming, his loins offering as much as it could produce. For almost a full thirty seconds, he came. It was the longest and most copious cumshot he had ever had. Had he managed to pull out of his partner's mouth, he had no doubt it would've also been the most powerful.

The kunoichi continued sucking and stroking for another thirty seconds or so after her hung partner's orgasm had ended, milking the enormous appendage of every last drop possibly still stuck within the lengthy shaft.

The raven-haired man bit back whimpers as a skilled tongue and mouth caressed his sensitive flesh. He dared not pull away, afraid of angering the beautiful vixen who was giving his gargantuan manhood her undivided attention. Besides, he had realized that despite what must have been the most intense cumshot of his life, his cock was still hard as steel.

When his green-eyed beauty began to slow down, Kai felt it safe enough to pull back, releasing his dick from her heavenly touch. He pushed himself up, straddling this goddess who had just given him the best orgasm of his life. Finding it a bit weird to speak to her with her face in front of his groin, he pulled her up slightly so that his knees were on either side of her waist and not her shoulders. She pushed herself slightly off the mattress with her elbows, flaunting her heaving bosom. She was just as out of breath as he was. He noticed a couple of trails of his cum from the corner of her lips down to her cleavage. His cock jumped in arousal.

"I thought you wanted my cock in your…" the well-built man muttered, trailing in embarrassment.

"In my cunt," the medical-nin finished. She licked her lips, savoring the taste of virility. "I couldn't help it. Your cock just looked so meaty and delicious. Your cum tastes fantastic."

The blue-eyed king bit back a moan. Hearing the brunette talk so lewdly was ridiculously arousing. "T-thanks," he muttered, "and I'm sorry."

Brown brows furrowed. "What for?"

"I… I came too soon," the hunky man explained, his dazzling eyes downcast, "I hope you don't get the impression that I can't hold my cumshots. I can fuck for several minutes without cumming, really. It's just, um, you know… You're so hot, and I really like you, and—"

The Silver King felt inconceivably soft lips against his own, effectively making him swallow his words as a tongue lashed forward, invading the confines of his mouth. His eyes opened wide briefly from surprise but he managed to recover quickly, closing his eyes to relish the moment. He tasted his cum on his partner's tongue.

'I really must be dreaming,' Kai thought as he closed his eyes, allowing himself to fall on his back onto the bed.

Sakura ground her clothed slit against the underside of Kai's meaty shaft, causing the latter to moan into the kiss. She broke free and smirked. "No need to apologize," she said sultrily, "I came just from feeling your cock throb in my hands. And look, you're still hard even after cumming. Your stamina is incredible."

The man flushed brilliantly.

"Besides, you need only prove yourself through actions, Kai."

The ebony-haired stud swallowed hard as he took in the image of her pert breasts and weeping slit. Her nether lips were plump, inviting, and promised infinite tightness. "Kami, you are fucking gorgeous," he managed to breathe out just before his object of awe lunged forward to partake in another liplock.

The green-eyed jōnin felt the hunger in her loins swell. She pulled back and straddled the aroused male. She raised her hips and smirked as she aligned the hung stud's rigid pillar of flesh with her opening. Kai hissed as the sensitive tip of his cock came in contact with her hot slit. She moaned deeply as she felt the head slip past her entrance, stretching her pussy. Lower and lower she sank, until she had taken all ten and a half inches of Kai's mammoth cock.

"K-kami! Your cunt's so tight! So hot!" the azure-eyed hunk panted. He dared not move, lest his mind explode from the delicious sensations coursing through him.

"That's because your cock is so big, Kai," the medical-nin purred as her well-built partner's immense pillar of flesh stretched her love tunnel out. It was inferior in all dimensions compared to Kiba's gigantic cock, but it was a fucking monster in its own right. Its curvature was just a tad bit greater, and as such, pressed at similar points of her inner anatomy but with a different pressure profile.

Kiba…

A pang of guilt struck the brunette's heart at the thought of the name, only to disappear in a heartbeat. Her higher faculties had been overridden by her more primitive ones. It mattered not that she was with Kai. It didn't even matter to her if Kai had drugged her. The drug didn't cause hallucinations nor did it make her too weak to fight off a potential rapist. It merely magnified the lust and carnal hunger already present in her system to such a degree that she couldn't fight it, no matter how wrong it seemed. Her pussy needed a cock _now_ , and the hung dog-nin wasn't around to plug his thirteen-inch fuckstick inside her tight little cunt and pound it to hundreds of orgasms. Kai was here _now_ , and he loved her, and she, him. Nothing else mattered but the need to ride the man's thick, hard cock until he came dry.

The lust-filled ninja felt her breath leave her when her muscular lover rolled over. His chiseled torso loomed over her, and she drank in every breathtaking contour with her eyes.

"Let _me_ do the work this time around," the well-endowed performer muttered. The truth was, he didn't want the brown-haired bombshell to take the lead, or at least not yet. He had seen the fervor in her movements. He had no doubt in his mind that he would again cum earlier than he intended if he let her remain on top. With a deep breath, he began to move.

The Silver King started off with a moderate pace, sliding almost all the way out before thrusting right back in. What he lacked in speed, he more than made up for in power. Each thrust was firm and forceful, sending the tip of his hot ramrod as deep as it could possibly get within his partner's quivering hole.

"Kai, faster!" Sakura growled, "Harder!" Her hands began to snake up the well-built man's body. However, in a flurry of movement, she found her arms pinned to the bed. It would've been easy for a ninja like her to break free, considering her ability to augment her strength to monstrous proportions with her chakra. However, the immense cock ravishing her pussy proved too much of a distraction. Besides that, the man was just as strong as his ripped physique suggested.

"Patience," the blue-eyed man hissed as his ten-and-a-half-inch pleasure pole continued to spear the woman's love tunnel. He sped up a little, though not as much as she had wanted.

"Kai, I swear, if you don't— Ah!" A hard thrust sent the medical-nin's mind careening. She had not recovered when his hips again rammed against hers with the force of a plummeting boulder, burying his mammoth rod even further inside her depths.

"Is that better?" Kai asked as his cock moved like a piston inside the brunette's pussy. Her breasts jiggled deliciously under his furious assault. Unable to suppress himself at the delectable sight, he leaned down and sucked hard on one of his partner's nipples. Given the difference in height, the movement caused his spine to arch, causing a change in the angle of penetration. The speed and intensity of his thrusts increased with every passing moment until his hips became a blur.

"K-K— O-oh, yes! Yes!" the kunoichi screamed as the Silver King continued to pound her pussy into oblivion. She had seen him fuck once and heard of tales of his skills from several others. She knew that despite his somewhat reserved demeanor, he was a remarkably good fucker. However, she never imagined that he would be _this_ good. Her plentiful juices began to splatter messily as her lover's hips collided ruthlessly against hers. Every heave of his hips brought immeasurable delight to every cell of her body.

"You like that big cock deep in your pussy, huh?"

Sakura blinked. Did the raven-haired hunk just talk dirty to her?

"You like how that thick cock is stretching your cunt, huh? Kami, your pussy's so fucking tight!"

Apparently, he was. It was completely out of character for the gentle stud, but certainly not unwelcome. The brown-haired jōnin heard him growl against her neck. His lips had abandoned her breasts and had begun sucking the spot overlying her left carotid just a minute or so ago. Soon, he moved even further up and played with her earlobe with his tongue.

With the sensations on his cock becoming far too overwhelming to focus, Kai's grasp finally loosened enough for the medical-nin to wrench herself free. The man stiffened and slowed down to a stop. He lifted himself slightly and cautiously took a peek at his gorgeous lover's face. She was glowering at him. He yelped slightly when he felt a sharp sting on his left buttock. He stared at the brown-haired vixen in slight disbelief—she had just spanked him.

"That's for pinning me without my permission," the green-eyed bombshell muttered playfully. She lifted her hips, allowing his ten-and-a-half inch monster to skewer her core. She bit her lip seductively as she felt every vein and ridge of the thick and lengthy shaft. She was so much more sensitive than usual. It probably because of whatever it was she had drunk. Truth be told, had Kai not stopped, she would've gone over the edge in just a few more strokes. "Now _move_ or I just may spank you again," she whispered through half-lidded eyes.

The azure-eyed hunk was more than happy to oblige, and in less than a dozen furious strokes, his lover was teetering over the edge.

"Kami, right there! Oh yes! Keep doing— Ah! I'm cumming, Kai!" Sakura hollered in between delirious screams of bliss. She pawed desperately at the broad-shouldered man's back, crushing her breasts against his rock hard pecs as she enveloped him in a tight embrace.

"Go ahead, ah! Cum, Mikoto! Cum for me!" the addressed grunted as he placed his forehead upon hers. The lovely brunette had hooked her ankles just above his glutes, giving him very little room to move. This didn't deter him, and he merely changed his thrusting pattern. Instead of longer strokes, he moved his hips in short bursts that earned him a deafening screech of ecstasy.

"I— Oh, K— Ah!" the emerald-eyed jōnin bellowed as the apex of her thighs erupted into a series of contractions that left her gasping for air. Her back arched almost painfully, her juices dripping upon her sheets as they flowed from her searing-hot core.

Kai bit his lower lip hard as he watched his partner cum. She looked breathtaking like that, her beautiful face twisted in sweet agony as her orgasm ripped through her lithe body. "F-fuck!" he cursed. It took every ounce of his control not to cum as well as the the brown-haired vixen's velvety walls massaged his ten-and-a-half inch monster from every angle. He dared not move a muscle, as the tiniest bit of friction just may bring him over the edge as well.

It took about a minute or so for the rapture-bound ninja to come down from her high. She opened her eyes and stared into the face of the well-endowed man who had just brought her to that peak. His crystal blue eyes were half-lidded, lust-filled and reverent. Sweat dripped from his face, causing chunks of his raven-black hair to stick to his forehead in odd angles. Kami, even in this disheveled state he was so fucking gorgeous. She removed her hands from his back and placed it on either side of his face before pulling him into a kiss. "That was unbelievable, Kai," she whispered when she finally pulled away, "Thank you."

"You're welc—" the Silver King began, but was startled when his lover rolled the both of them over so that she was now on top. She placed both palms on his broad chest and pushed herself off him. She loomed over him and smirked seductively before raising her hips and then plummeting back down, impaling herself upon his gargantuan pillar of man-meat. "Shit! Oh kami, t-that's— Fuck!" the blue-eyed hunk cried as the brunette repeated the movement.

"You seem surprised," Sakura purred as she rode the ebony-haired stud mercilessly, "Did you think I'd be satisfied with just two orgasms?" She palmed one of her breasts and caressed the nipple into erection. "Oh yes!" she shrieked at her self-induced pleasure. With her other hand, she pinched her engorged clit, sending waves of pleasure coursing through her lithe frame. "More, Kai! Harder!" she commanded as she continued to buck on top of the handsome man. She was still so sensitive from her last orgasm. It shouldn't take long before she reached the next one, especially with a cock as massive as Kai's.

The hung man gritted his teeth and began to thrust upwards. "Holy sh— Oh kami, your pussy!" he growled. His hips surged with such force that the brunette would have flown off if the man hadn't grabbed her by the waist. He pulled her down sharply with every heave of his pelvis, spearing her deeply.

"Almost th— Yes! Oh yes! Fuck me! Fuck me hard, Kai!" the medical-nin wailed. Her hands became frenzied as her peak approached.

"Fuck!" Kai breathed out loudly as he felt his green-eyed goddess's pussy choke his rock-hard cum cannon yet again. He stared at their point of union, moaning at the lewd image of his lover's twitching nether lips stretched out by his absurdly thick ramrod. Her plentiful juices soaked his groin as she rode the waves of her orgasm, and when the last of the mind-blowing contractions passed, she fell forward, crashing onto his heaving and sweaty chest, practically breathless. He allowed his hands to trace a sensuous curve as they traveled from her waist to her upper back. Kami, her skin felt absolutely divine under his fingers—velvety elegance over lean muscles. "Mikoto," he whispered tenderly as he kissed her right shoulder.

The brown-haired jōnin moaned deeply as she subconsciously drew circles on the handsome man's deltoids with her nectar-laden fingers. Within moments, though, she began to shudder slightly.

Black brows furrowed in alarm. "Mikoto?" he asked, the concern in his voice undeniable.

"…enough."

The sapphire-eyed stud's ears strained to hear what his partner was saying. The way she nuzzled his chest made the already-faint mumble even less audible. "What was that, Mikoto?" he inquired once more. The response her received was a brutally slow grind that forced all the air out of his lungs. "O-oh!"

"Not enough," Sakura muttered in a low and husky tone while looking straight into Kai's blue eyes with her glazed-over green ones. "Not nearly enough," she reiterated in an almost miserable tone, "I need to cum , Kai. Please, make me cum again."

Kai raised himself from the bed and placed his forehead aginst the brunette's, their noses touching and their lips barely so. "I'll make you cum as many times as you like, Mikoto. This body is yours. Use it in any way you like," he whispered before rolling the two of them over the edge of the bed and promptly landing on the floor with a dull thud, resulting in the jōnin's body being squished by her hung lover's full weight.

"Ah!" the brown-haired ninja yelped.

The blue-eyed sex god immediately scrambled. "Shit! Mikoto! I-I'm sorry! I mis—"

A small giggle cut off the broad-shouldered man. Her drug-addled, lust-filled mind still found humor in the right places it seemed. "I'm fine, Kai," she assured him, lightly touching a chiseled arm, "That scream wasn't just from pain. I think your cock just jabbed my stomach."

"Kami, I must seem like such a fucking virgin to you. I'm not, really. I've fucked dozens of— Oh! I shouldn't be bragging about something like that. It's just, I was so into the moment and I—"

Rambling never seemed more adorable to the emerald-eyed medical-nin, but what she needed now was action. The heat that throbbed inside her informed her so. The cock that was currently stretching her vagina needed to fucking move! She grabbed each of Kai's gloriously muscled butt cheeks and pulled, driving his ten-and-a-half inch monster of a cock balls-deep inside her. She gasped, as did the glorious organ's owner.

The raven-haired stud knew this was his cue. He kissed the tip of his lover's nose before nuzzling her neck as he began to rock back and forth once more, his mammoth fuckstick producing raunchy sounds as it slid in and out of Sakura's dripping cunt.

"Yes! Oh yes!"

"Fuck! Oh, your pussy feels so fucking good!" Kai said breathily as he licked her left earlobe.

"Harder! Kai, harder! Fuck me! Ah! Fuck me!" the jōnin began screaming as she clawed at her hung lover's muscular back, egging him on.

The dark-haired stud gave delirious brunette's neck one last bite before pushing himself up and off her, inwardly sighing as his chest lost contact with her luscious breasts. He grasped the woman's ankles and, gently but firmly pulled her legs apart, forming an obscenely wide V. He pulled back and rammed his gargantuan cum cannon all the way in, smirking as his green-eyed lover screeched obscenities.

"Kami, right there! Yes! Oh yes!" exclaimed the medical-nin like a woman possessed as the magnificent cock's bulbous head glided against the anterior wall of her vagina with every glorious thrust. She clutched her breasts and tweaked her nipples almost painfully while gazing appreciatively at Kai's glistening torso as he plunged his impressive tool over and over into her dripping cunt. Her eyes lingered over his powerful arms as they held her legs apart, wantonly exposing her most sacred part to the unrelenting assault of his pelvis. "K-kami, Kai," she grunted, eyes rolling into the back of her head ass he felt the coil within her belly wind up once more.

The azure-eyed king's gaze roamed lovingly over the delirious recipient of his ten-and-a-half-inch fuckstick and silently wished he had four arms and hands so he could squeeze those supple breasts of hers which bounced with every powerful surge of his hips.

After several more thrusts, Kai hooked Sakura's right leg on his left shoulder and masterfully slid the other under his right one so it was in between his muscular thighs. This forced the brown-haired beauty to turn her body to the left. "Oh fuck! Oh my fucking kami!" the kunoichi screamed as the handsome man's thick ramrod twisted within her love tunnel, causing her entire body to convulse.

The Silver King leaned forward once more, supporting himself with his left arm while the other caught one of the brunette's breasts. "Mikoto," he murmured adoringly while licking and sucking at her left shoulder. He left a wet trail as he moved upwards to bite her left earlobe. While his mouth moved north, his right hand moved south, tracing a delicate path through her tight abdomen to end at their point of intimate union.

The emerald-eyed jōnin exhaled sharply as the ebony-haired hunk's third digit rubbed her clit rapidly back and forth. This coupled with the gargantuan slab of rock-hard flesh stretching her hole and touching the deepest recesses of her body sent her body into overdrive. "Oh kami, that's it! Yes! Kami, Kai, I'm gonna cum soon! I'm, ah! I-I'm almost there!" she squealed as she felt her loins quiver in preparation for another huge set of contractions.

"Oh fuck! M-Me too," the broad-shouldered man admitted. Not missing a beat, he hooked an arm under each knee and hauled his rapture-bound lover as he stood up, muscles rippling as he lifted her effortlessly. Knees bent, he thrust upwards while allowing gravity to do its part in impaling the gorgeous woman's dripping cunt.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Sakura whimpered in time to the slapping sounds of skin against skin as her ridiculously hung lover speared her core deeply. The pitch and amplitude of each utterance increased in conjunction with the pressure in her loins.

Kai's grunts of pleasure mirrored the brunette's. After several more thrusts, his steady rhythm faltered. "Kami, I-I'm gonna cum, Mikoto," he panted while shifting to removed himself from the woman's velvety depths.

The jōnin growled, interrupting her cadence of affirmatives. "Cum inside me," she moaned into the Silver King's ear before licking it.

"But—"

"Cum inside me," the medical-nin reiterated, "I want to feel your cock pulse inside my pussy while you fill me with your hot jizz." Her love tunnel twitched. "Oh, kami, I'm cumming! Do it, Kai! Cum inside me!" she screamed just as the first contraction erupted. She screwed her eyes shut in ecstasy and crushed her chest against her hung lover's relishing the feel of her breasts against his chiseled pecs as her orgasm descended upon her.

The raven-haired hunk felt his green-eyed goddess's cunt grip his steel-hard ramrod and knew it was too late. He exhaled sharply as he felt the first wave of cum travel from the base of his cock and into his feverish lover's waiting hole but a split-second after her first contraction. He closed his eyes and moaned deeply as he felt their loins heave in unison—her parched cunt greedily drinking from the fountain of virility that was his gargantuan manhood. He felt their combined fluids drip onto his balls and on the medial aspect of his thighs. "Take it all, Mikoto," he whispered in her ear, "My cum, my cock, my body—all of me. Take as much as you want. I'm all yours."

It was only when his ten-and-a-half-inch fuckstick had finally ceased throbbing that the Silver King opened his eyes. He wanted to murmur more sweet nothings into his gorgeous lover's ear, but stopped short as something caught his attention. He swallowed.

Sakura heard the small gulp emanating from Kai's throat and likewise felt his muscles tense. She craned her neck and, upon seeing what had stupefied her hung lover, felt her breath leave her lungs.

There, standing at the doorway and staring at her dripping vagina stretched out obscenely by another man's enormous hard dick, was her boyfriend. She didn't know if it was the drug coursing through her veins or the shock at being caught in the act, but she was unable to stop a single word from escaping her lips—a word that caused both hers and the Inuzuka's eyes to widen.

"Kiba."


	30. Part 28

The thick smell of sex caught Kiba's attention the moment he left Kyoko's room, and given how sharp this particular sense of his was, he was able to discern who was involved with just a whiff. At first, he thought it was just his imagination, but his nose told him he wasn't mistaken. A wave of jealousy hit him with the force of a tidal wave, causing him to physically stagger. He felt as though his chest would crumple at the thought of what it implied, but another emotion quickly overtook his initial distress when he sensed something else. He growled in barely contained fury. His eyes narrowed and his fists clenched as he began to march towards the source.

As the dark-eyed jōnin went up the stairs, he started to hear them—mewls, groans, gasps, screams, the sounds of skin slapping against skin. The sounds and scents poured out from the door, left slightly ajar. He made his way through the flat, a jolt of pain blossoming in his chest with his green-eyed goddess's every utterance of the other man's name. He reached the doorway just in time to see the two lovers reach their peak.

The dog-nin grit his teeth in vexation as he watched the underside of Kai's cock pulse, each contraction sending a wave of the other man's jizz deep inside Sakura's twitching cunt— _his_ woman's cunt.

As much as the brown-haired ninja wanted to kill the man, he couldn't. A younger him wouldn't have hesitated to tear the man's dick off and asphyxiate him with it by shoving it down his throat. He was older now and had more control over his emotions, however slightly. Though he could easily kill the blue-eyed king and hide the body, the man's sudden disappearance would cause quite a stir, and he couldn't have that—not when the success of an S-rank mission was at stake.

And so the Inuzuka forced his mind to wander from bloody murder and waited patiently for the two to recover from their respective orgasms. Kai was the first and the shinobi had to smirk inwardly when the man stiffened upon discovering him. 'Good,' he thought, 'You _should_ be scared, dipshit.'

And then the emerald-eyed medical-nin turned to face him and said something.

His name. His _real_ name.

'Well, that definitely confirms it,' he thought sourly, masking his surprise.

"J-Jin," the raven-haired man began, lifting the brunette of his still-turgid pole and laying her on the bed.

'Was he too nervous to notice Sakura's slip?' Kiba thought. "You're up in a few," he said gruffly, not even attempting to mask his contempt. "Kyoko asked me to fetch you." He walked slowly towards the bed, towards Sakura, eyeing her with an unreadable expression.

Seeing the look in his eyes, Kai's moved forward to intercept the brunet. He placed a hand on the taller man's shoulder. "It was all me. None of this is her fault. Don't hu—"

The Inuzuka looked at the hand on his shoulder with disgust before allowing his eyes to focus on the other man's face. "I know very well that this is all your doing," he said in a tone so hostile, the older man had to withdraw his hand. "Now go."

The azure-eyed hunk's face turned more serious. "I'm not leaving until you promise me you won't hurt her."

"Well, it's not as if you have a say, you know? You're not her boyfriend or anything."

"Promise me!" the Silver King said in a firmer tone.

The jōnin regarded the man for a couple of seconds. "Don't worry," he said eventually, "I don't plan on hurting _her_."

The warning was left unsaid yet was clear as day. The raven-haired stud gave the brunette one last, longing look before departing, apparently satisfied.

The hung ninja's onyx orbs followed the other man until he went past the threshold. He continued to stare past the doorway until he heard Kai close the main entrance to the flat.

"Kiba, fuck me. Make me cum."

The brown-haired dog-nin faced the source of the plea and felt a glob of pre-cum leak from the tip of his straining cock.

The medical-nin had spread her legs wide, giving her hung lover a good view of her dripping slit. She licked a finger and began rubbing her clit vigorously. "Oh yes!" she screamed, "I'm so wet already, Kiba. Shove that big cock of yours inside me now and pound me until I cum!"

"Your chakra's leaking 'cause you're so out of it. You can't control it," the tall hunk tried to explain, hoping that the medical-nin would be able to absorb even just a little, "That motherfucking bastard drugged you, and I know what he used. I'm not particularly good with this herb stuff, but I know this one. In very small amounts, it's an awesome aphrodisiac. In larger amounts, however, it screws you up pretty bad, making you so horny you become somewhat like a mindless whore, that is until the drug's concentration in the bloodstream goes down. The liver and kidneys can't do squat about it. It can only be excreted in a man's cum or a woman's pussy juices, so you'll need to cum many times in order to remove it from your system. You won't be able to cum even if you rub yourself raw. You'd need another person to get you off."

Not just any person, though. The drug was very... specific in that aspect, and that realization made the Inuzuka bite the inside of his cheek slightly.

Apparently, the emerald-eyed ninja did understand somewhat. "Then make me cum already!" she demanded.

Kiba's hands went to the edge of his shirt and in one swift motion, pulled it off, baring his magnificent torso to the woman. The gasp of appreciation did not go unnoticed. With equal ease, he shed off his pants. His thirteen-inch cum cannon sprang free, hard as steel and ready to please.

"Kami, I can't take it. Put it inside me now!"

The raven-eyed shinobi had to chuckle despite the situation. "Patience, babe," he muttered before forming a seal.

Sakura's breath hitched as she noticed the seal. Three small poofs later, four Inuzuka Kibas stood in front of her, identical right down to the smallest… and _largest_ details. Her imagination ran wild and her love tunnel spasmed involuntarily at all the delicious possibilities.

The dog-nin placed a hand on one clone's shoulder. "You know what to do," he said with a smirk. The clone grinned and nodded, as did the two others.

"Kiba?"

The addressed came forward and kissed the medical-nin soundly on the lips. "I just have something, or _someone_ , to take care of," he said after breaking the heated liplock. "Don't worry about it. These guys will be more than enough to keep you occupied while I'm gone."

"Hell yeah," one clone affirmed.

"Kami, I'd love to be the one to ravage your pussy with my cock, but I can't risk a clone getting dispelled out there," the brunet admitted as he pumped his gigantic member. "Well, I suppose the sooner I get the thing over with, the sooner I can get back here and join you guys." With that, he straightened himself and walked out of the room, barefoot and naked.

As soon as their original left, the clones set up the door and held it in place by jamming a rather sturdy cabinet against it. One clone, then, proceeded to place a soundproofing seal. "Can't have Kyosuke or some other person walking in on us, now, can we?" he said.

The clones moved forward purposefully, massive cocks bobbing and leaking. The heat between the green-eyed jōnin's thighs shot to unbearable heights. "Kami, stop moving so slow and get on with it!" she screamed.

"As you wish," said one with a feral grin. He lunged forward, pulled the kunoichi to her knees and and kissed her feverishly. As their tongues danced, he slid the length of his scorching-hot rod against her weeping slit.

Sakura broke the kiss. "Stop teasing!" she growled. She yelped slightly when another clone embraced her—this time, from behind. Despite her being drugged, she was quick to deduce what was going to happen and almost came right then and there at the thought. "Oh!" she gasped as she felt the one behind her begin to penetrate her pussy. "Yes! Yes!" she moaned as her nether lips spread apart obscenely to accommodate the thirteen-inch cock as it skewered her, "Kami, so big! So fucking big!"

The clone behind the brunette pumped in long, slow strokes. "Kai sure came a lot, huh? Your cunt's dripping with it," he muttered, not even bothering to hide his annoyance. "We'll remedy that soon, enough." Once sufficiently lubricated, he pulled out of the gorgeous woman. "Ready for me, babe?" he asked, knowing what the response was even before he asked the question.

"Kami, just fu— Ah!"

The emerald-eyed beauty felt the clone in front of her impale her deeply just as the one behind her sheathed himself to the hilt in one stroke. "K-kami! I'm gonna fucking burst!" she screeched, feeling the two behemoths wedged deep inside her body. The volume they occupied, the flesh they stretched and pushed against, the nerves they tickled and set on fire… It was beyond all comprehension particularly when her mind wasn't in full commission, and the two didn't even allow her the time to, as they withdrew and slammed back in in perfect unison. "Ah!" she managed to bellow as the muscles of her pelvis erupted into a series of contractions without warning. She clung tightly to the clone in front of her as she fell forward, her balance failing at the unbelievable onslaught of sensations.

The clone underneath the medical-nin sucked fervently at her neck as both hands roamed across her toned back. The other clone held her hips in an almost bruising grip as he thrust his monstrous rod into his lover in perfect synchrony to the one pumping into the beautiful woman's twitching pussy. The stimulation was tremendous, and she couldn't stop cumming.

A deep groan from the third clone caught Sakura's attention at this point. With great effort, she opened her eyes and was gifted with the image of the gorgeous clone leaning against her dresser, muscles tensed and corded as he gripped his monstrous fuckstick and pumped with unmatched fervor. Her eyes wandered briefly to the clone's face and saw him smirking—that knowing smirk she had seen the original use time and again whenever he caught her marveling at his impressive tool, the confident smirk of a man who knew his cock was something worthy of worship.

"C-com— Ah! I wan—" the kunoichi tried to voice out, but the contractions and the cocks did not allow her finish anything. The clone, however, knew what she wanted, and he was certainly not going to deprive her of another healthy helping of man-meat. He sauntered over to the edge of the bed, his magnificent cum cannon just out of the green-eyed bombshell's reach. He continued to pump the heavy slab of rigid flesh standing proudly from between his thighs with firm and powerful strokes, the copious pre-cum coating the organ and making every scrumptious vein and ridge more visible as they glistened.

The medical-nin growled in annoyance. "S-top tea— Oh! K-kami!" she tried admonishing only to be foiled once more by the nonstop explosions in her loins. She was forced to screw her eyes shut as bliss coursed through every fiber of her lithe body. She gasped as she felt something smoldering touch her lips—the clone apparently couldn't stop himself any longer either. Her hands shot out and grasped the enormous slab of man-meat tightly as she sucked voraciously at the large head. The clone moaned and wove his hands into her luxuriant brown locks as he coaxed to take more of his member into her hot, wet mouth.

The other two clones redoubled their efforts and pumped faster and harder. The pleasure coursing through the brunette's body increased even further, reaching heights she never thought possible. The contractions in her loins increased in both frequency and magnitude. Her juices were now flowing out of her stuffed and stretched-out vagina like a leaky faucet. She could feel the drug ever so slightly release its grip upon her neurons. 'Kami, I knew he was phenomenal in bed, but this? I've been cumming for over a minute now!' she thought, 'Am I just too sensitive from because of the drug? Don't tell me that all this time, he's actually been holding back!' The mere suggestion that what she had experienced thus far was but a fraction of the Inuzuka's true sexual prowess sent her thoughts whirling with possibilities.

The realization that she actually managed to form a coherent thought hit Sakura; that the first thing she thought about was not the mission but how good the dog-nin was at fucking made her hang her head in quasi-shame.

'Not exactly surprising, considering how well you're being fucked, girl,' Inner Sakura voiced out, appearing for the first time since her "snarky" comment at the bar. The drug concentration had been lowered be enough, apparently, for the imaginary being to function again. 'It may have nearly jeopardized the mission, but you have to admit, this has been quite the pleasurable complication.'

* * *

Kiba strode purposefully, the massive chunk of rock-hard flesh between his legs bobbing rhythmically with every step as he descended to the first floor. Upon reaching the "corridor of princes," the bouncers took notice and eyed his naked form with confusion. The hunky jōnin immediately recognized the pensive look that appeared seconds later on their faces. The bouncers knew that if he stepped into the main area in his present state of undress, the crowd would go crazy and would probably be extremely difficult to manage. On the other hand, they knew about how he had sent one of the strongest bouncers to the hospital without so much as breaking a sweat, so a lot of them were a bit apprehensive about getting in his way.

The dog-nin felt generous at the time, so he decided to spare the heavily muscled bunch the extra trouble. Using his superior vision, he scanned the crowd from where he stood, silently thanking the kami that everyone was too enthralled with Taichi as he worked on himself. If the sounds he was making were an indication, the man wasn't going to last long. This urged the shinobi to redouble his efforts. 'Just one of them,' he thought, 'I need— Ah! There.'

The well-endowed man's onyx orbs rested upon a certain scantily-garbed woman who openly rubbed the front of her tiny skirt as she stood, fixated upon the masturbating prince. He didn't catch her name the last time, but he was sure as hell she remembered his. After all, he fucked her within an inch of her life and sanity in front of a massive crowd just three nights ago. He inwardly smirked. No one Inuzuka Kiba has fucked has ever forgotten whatever name he used at the time was.

The brunet looked to the bouncers and saw that one was looking appreciatively at his groin and was sporting quite an impressive bulge at the front of his jeans. The Inuzuka suppressed a snicker and waved, the motion drawing the man's eyes from his cock to his face. The man blushed, having been caught ogling. The Platinum King beckoned him to come closer. The spiky-haired blond swallowed and looked around briefly before moving towards the well-built performer.

"Yeah, what is it?" the hazel-eyed bouncer asked, crossing his thickly muscled arms over his broad chest and trying to sound as gruff as he could.

Kiba leaned closer, causing the man to pull away and blush even harder. "Hey, I don't bite," the brown-haired jōnin joked. The bouncer cleared his throat and tried to relax a bit, realizing his discomfiture wasn't exactly helping with his macho image. The shinobi leaned forward again and whispered sexily into the other man's ear. "Do you know her? You know, the girl I fucked during the last performance?"

The man's hazel eyes traveled across the main area, his gaze guided by the king's pointing finger. He spotted the raven-haired beauty immediately. "Oh, you mean Hitomi?"

"I guess so. Listen can you call her, man? I just wanna talk to her a little."

The bouncer's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "But Kyoko-san doesn't like—"

"No, no, I'm not gonna fuck her upstairs."

"Of course you ain't gonna," the handsome blond drawled.

"Really, I promise," the raven-eyed hunk said, raising a hand for added effect.

"I don't know. I could get in trouble for this..."

Hearing Taichi's moans become more urgent, the dog-nin wasted no time. He moved forward to whisper once more into the hazel-eyed man's ear. This time, though, he intentionally pressed his massive fuckstick against the bouncer's bulge, resulting in a barely-contained gasp of lust. "Please," he breathed, "I'd really appreciate it. I can give you a little something extra for your trouble once your duty's over." As he ground against the blond's erection, he could practically feel the man's resolve wane with every throb of his cock.

After several seconds, the bouncer pushed himself away. He was flushed and panting. At the front of his pants was a small wet spot, no doubt pre-cum from the tip of his cock soaking through the fabric of his underwear and jeans. He looked around and breathed a sigh of relief at his coworkers who were steadfast in watching the crowd. "F-fine," he murmured. He untucked his black shirt and pulled the edge downwards. Though he managed to conceal the wet spot, the tightness of the shirt did nothing to hide his bulge. He growled in annoyance before stalking off into the crowd, erection be damned.

The hung man walked back and ascended a few steps. He crouched and watched as the blond man whispered into the dark-haired woman's ear and had to smirk as her face lit up, clearly interested. She eagerly followed the bouncer towards the direction of the stairs only to be stopped by one of the other guards. Kiba saw his accomplice's jaw twitch nervously as he lied and he thought he saw the hazel-eyed hunk say "Kyoko," causing the other bouncer to shrug and let them pass. Satisfied, the well-endowed ninja ascended further and waited on the landing between the first and second floors.

The Inuzuka smiled as the woman he called for appeared before him, handsome bouncer in tow. "Hey," he said in a deep, seductive tone.

"Hey yourself, big boy," the woman apparently named Hitomi replied.

"Thanks, man," the brunet said to his accomplice. "Er, if you don't mind, I'd like to speak to her in private."

The broad-shouldered blond's disappointment was palpable. Considering the way he licked his lips while looking pointedly at the the Platinum King's massive cock, it was clear he wanted some form of immediate compensation. Nonetheless, he managed to compose himself. "I'll keep you to your word," he muttered, blushing all the while.

"Of course," the onyx-eyed stud said. As the other man descended, he called out. "What's your name, by the way?"

"It's Ryōta."

"See ya tomorrow, then, Ryōta," Kiba said, "Don't tire yourself out. Wouldn't want just one round, you know?"

The hazel-eyed hunk might have had his back towards the ninja, but if the redness of his ears were an indication, he was probably as red as a tomato. He hurried downstairs, no doubt to relieve himself of the sexual tension before returning to his duties.

"Never figured him to be a cocksucker," the raven-haired woman said as she stared appreciatively at the retreating man's ass. "What a waste," she sighed. "And I heard he was big enough to rival Taichi. Anyway, what was it you wanted?"

"I need you to do something for me." The dog-nin opened his left hand. Upon it rested a small, sealed plastic container with a tiny tablet in it.

"And what would that be?" the addressed inquired, a penciled brow rising in curiosity.


	31. Part 29

Kai huffed in annoyance as he adjusted his cock inside his sheer black bikini briefs again. The monstrous chunk of steel-hard flesh was giving the flimsy piece of clothing quite a workout. He had pointed his dick to the left and stuffed as much of it as he could inside the see-through material, but because of his size, the last few inches peeked past the waistband.

A guttural cry of rapture erupted from the other side of the curtains. Taichi had cum. It was the Silver King's turn. The cloth parted and the most hung of the princes came in still grasping his semi-hard erection. The maintenance crew went past the spent performer and quickly went onstage. Taichi caught one by the elbow and muttered, "All of my cum splattered on my abs, so there's nothing much to clean up," he told the man, who nodded. He noticed Kai and grinned. "Hey, man."

"Hey."

The brown-haired man looked pointedly at the azure-eyed stud's gargantuan fuckstick. "Kami, I'll never get used to your dick. It's fucking huge! You're a fucking freak of nature, man!" he joked.

"Uh, thanks… I guess," the raven-haired hunk replied with a chuckle.

"That new king, though, holy smokes! I've never seen our female performers cum so quickly! Kami, I wish I had a cock that big. I mean, something even close to yours would be awesome, but think about it! Thirteen inches! That girlfriend of his must feel that she's the luckiest bitch in the world to have a boyfriend with a cock that big! I bet she screams her throat raw everytime they fuck! And the cumshots! I thought _you_ could cum, but damn! I wish I could cum like that! It was like a fucking hose that sent jizz flying to the high heavens!"

Kai's face hardened slightly at the mention of how superior the other man was in every single attribute. "Yeah," he replied succinctly.

"Anyway, gotta clean up," the brown-eyed prince said. "Good luck! I hope the maintenance crew doesn't slip on your spunk later. You cum like a fucking jizz machine, too, you know?" With a wave, the cheerful man proceeded to the showers.

Left alone, the azure-eyed stud fell silent and mulled over recent happenings. Was it right for him to do what he just did? Should he have left and called Jin? 'But she said she loved me! I couldn't… I couldn't just let the moment slip away!' he mentally screamed. No, that wasn't what happened, he didn't seize the moment. The moment seized him and he was too weak to take control and do what was right. Doubt floated once more in his mind. He wondered whether it was just the damned drug that made her say that she loved him. Kami, how foolish of him to think a woman would actually choose him over the sex god that was Jin.

The maintenance crew rushing past him drew the Silver King from his thoughts. Within seconds, he saw the tiny gap between the floor and the cloth become filled with light.

It was showtime. He had a job to do. He steeled himself and walked past the curtains to thunderous applause.

The raven-haired hunk scanned the faces before him. All were crazed and lust-filled. It lifted his ego somewhat—that he was desired. He began to gyrate and he felt dozens of eyes follow his hips, his cock. He spun several times around the pole, but quickly let go. It wasn't his thing. The other kings didn't use it that much either. Their cocks were more than enough, so the acrobatics really weren't necessary. He lay down and thrust his hips sharply up and down, as if impaling a woman upon his massive cock. As he did so, however, he was reminded of how the brunette's pussy felt around his cock; how the warm, wet walls constricted around him when she came and siphoned from his loins what felt like a gallon of cum.

The crowd gasped as the Silver King's cock tore through his flimsy underwear. Kai himself blinked twice at what happened. His massive ramrod felt painfully hard—as painfully hard as it was moments ago when he ravished the green-eyed beauty's tight hole over and over again.

A big drop of pre-cum erupted from the tip of his cock at the memory. He growled and grasped his ten-and-a-half-inch cum cannon tightly, as if trying to emulate the tightness of the brown-haired woman's twitching cunt. "Ah!" he moaned deeply as he pounded the tunnel created by his fists. His strokes were powerful and merciless, just as the ones he had used with her. Pre-cum continued to leak from him, providing him with much-needed lubrication. Minutes later, he felt his balls draw up. His eyes shot open and he let go of his cock.

He was going to cum. Kami, just thinking about her made him almost cum just three minutes into his performance! He doubted that he would be able to take his mind off her, though, so he just decided to keep edging until the performance went on long enough. The promise of an extremely gratifying cumshot at the end of it all made him grasp his cock and work on it all over again. 'Who knows? Maybe if I edge long enough, the cumshot will dwarf even Jin's.'

A murmur that erupted from the audience caught the blue-eyed stud's attention. Seeing his patron's eyes and where they were focusing on, he looked behind him and saw a naked woman standing there. Immediately, he recognized her as Kyosuke's partner from the previous performance night. What was her name again? Kyoko never really took the trouble of introducing the girls either to him or the audience. As far as the club owner was concerned, they were nothing more than dolls—tools used to highlight the magnificence of her kings.

"Huh?" he said out loud.

Hitomi came closer and removed the man's black choker that contained the microphone before tossing it aside. "I know, Fridays are supposed to be jack-off nights, but you see, there's been a slight change of plans. Kyoko-san knows about this, so just play along."

Kai's eyes sought for the older woman in order to get affirmation. To his dismay, she was nowhere to be found. With some reluctance, he allowed himself to be blindfolded and gagged. He felt his arms get pulled behind his back and placed into some very strong restraints. He felt himself being led and was made to lie with his back against the pole. A muffled gasp erupted from his lips as he felt a warm mouth envelop the sensitive head of his massive member. The sensations caused him to overlook the feeling of a tiny tablet going into the slit of his cock, melting but a split-second later and spreading into his loins.

The raven-haired woman inwardly grinned. She managed to slip the small tablet into her partner's cock as was ordered. She didn't believe Jin when he said that the tablet didn't melt with saliva, but once it came in contact with the pre-cum-slicked lining of a piss-hole, it would melt in a split-second and go in. 'Must be some pretty exotic stuff. _I've_ never heard of it,' she thought as she continued to play with Kai's beautiful cock, making it as wet with saliva as she possibly could, again, as per Jin's orders.

And then it happened just as the Platinum King said it would. The azure-eyed hunk's muscles suddenly became lax; his skin became more flushed and hot; his breathing became fast; his cock became even harder than it already was—no small feat considering it felt like steel under her touch even before she successfully put in the tablet.

The crowd roared as Kiba walked into the stage, thirteen-inch cock ready and already dripping with pre-cum. He stood before Hitomi who got up from her kneeling position. "Well done," he whispered so softly only she could hear him, "Now, as promised, I'll make you cum until you pass out."

The onyx-eyed vixen frowned slightly as she felt herself being forced to turn away from the scrumptious male specimen before her. She had wanted to see the man's handsome face while he fucked her, but she supposed it was alright. His cock was what mattered more. She faced the crowd, and a second later, she felt two strong arms hook themselves behind her knees. She yelped slightly as the raven-eyed hunk hauled her so that her back was flush against his delectable chest. Her heart beat like a snare drum as she waited for it—the massive organ that left every cock-loving person in the district in a puddle of hormones ever since they laid eyes on it. The moment the Platinum King impaled her on his enormous fuckstick, she knew she would never again have anything even remotely close.

He had fucked her before and she knew how glorious it felt to be stretched by that massive rod, but that single thrust was different. It felt as if it were… perfect. It jabbed, stretched and pushed against all those magical points that most men could only hope to reach with their miniscule cocks and those with cocks that were sizable enough could only hit by sheer luck.

And she came.

With a single thrust, she came harder than she had ever cum in her life. Her cunt twitched violently and her juices squirted onto the well-endowed man's unit.

And then he skewered her once more, and then again, and again, with the same devastating effect on her loins. His exactitude was phenomenal and it coaxed her love tunnel to keep going into spasms.

The audience watched, spellbound, as the hunky Inuzuka made his lover cum continuously. They could only stare as the entirety of his thirteen-inch rod went in and out of the woman's dripping twat in long strokes at a speed that made some rub their eyes just to make sure they weren't imagining things. Surely, at such a speed, the woman's pussy would catch fire or maybe cause her secretions to boil!

Hitomi's ear-splitting screeches were almost nonstop. She tried to catch her breath in between her screams, but at those times, her ridiculously hung lover thrust balls-deep, forcing another shriek of unbridled delight to escape her lungs when she hadn't even had sucked in enough air. In about a minute, she felt herself becoming dizzy, and yet the explosions in her convulsing love tunnel didn't show any signs of stopping. Her juices splattered messily all over the stage and dripped upon the brown-haired sex god's pounding unit as he continued his vicious assault on her pussy. She was about to ask him to stop when all consciousness left her. The last thought that came to mind was that she should've asked him to make her cum until she died instead. Any future fucking would be insignificant compared to this one.

Kiba actually didn't intend to show the extent of his sexual skills right then and there in front of a multitude of people. The ability to make a partner cum continuously was rare even amongst the Inuzuka and almost unheard of elsewhere. He was too engrossed on exacting his revenge, though, that he didn't think twice about reaching into his bag of tricks in order to be finished with the woman as quickly as he could so he could move on to that fucking bastard.

A few of the patrons became concerned when Hitomi ceased moving but were quickly reassured by the rise and fall of her chest as well as the smile of satisfaction that was plastered all over her face. The well-built jōnin lifted her off his colossal manhood and was quick to notice that Ryōta and another bouncer had approached the stage from the sides to take her. With a self-satisfied smirk, he deposited the fair-skinned bombshell into the handsome blond's muscular arms. He gave the man a small wink before going on his way. 'Now that that's finished…' he thought as his eyes panned to the panting hunk that was left onstage.

The shinobi's eyes narrowed. "Kai," he snarled so low that it was barely audible. And he even offered the man friendship! Who would've thought that he'd have the gall to slip that drug into Sakura's drink and then take advantage of her!? He strode forward until he was looming over the Silver King's simpering form. With a smirk, he pulled on the man's legs.

Kai slid from his reclined position onto his back. He would've fought back against his mystery handler, but right now, he just couldn't. He felt… hot, so _unbearably_ hot. Every single muscle felt as if it were made of butter. The best he could do was flail around pathetically, and even that, he couldn't do frequently. And his cock! Good heavens, it felt as if all the nerve in his body were redirected to his cock! He needed to—

And then it hit him. He needed to cum so badly. It felt as if he would die if he didn't cum. 'Could it be…'

"Yes," the dog-nin whispered harshly into the blue-eyed stud's ear, answering the question he knew the other man was asking in his head, "I gave you a dose of your own medicine. Well, not exactly the same thing, but it's close. Now just sit back and let _me_ do the raping this time around, okay, _buddy_?" The Platinum King made the extra effort to make that last word as sarcastic as he could possibly muster.

'But—' the bound stud began to protest in his mind when he felt something press against the entrance of his virgin ass. His eyes widened beneath the blindfold. 'No!'

The hung Inuzuka pushed forward, and in one mighty heave, sheathed himself balls-deep inside the other man.

A muffled scream erupted from the Silver King's gagged mouth. He felt pain unlike anything he had ever experienced. It felt as if he was a hair's breadth away from being torn in half. There was also something else, however—something he was too embarrassed to admit to himself. He wasn't exactly clueless in anatomy and he knew what the prostate was and what wonders it did for a man taking it up the ass. The walnut-shaped organ was an exquisitely sensitive thing, and it was what men sought to strike with their cocks. With the brunet above him, it wasn't at all necessary, though that didn't stop the man from displaying his sexual prowess. The head of the taller man's massive ramrod jabbed forcefully at his prostate before making its way deeper into his bowels. The man's cock was so thick, it pressed hard against every wall. It brushed ruthlessly against his prostate for the entirety of the stroke. 'O-oh fuck!' the raven-haired hunk thought as he felt a sharp twist in his loins. 'I-I'm gonna—'

Kai's scream had only gone on for a split-second when his back arched. Breaths hitched, eyes widened, cocks twitched and pussies clenched as his massive cum cannon blasted a healthy load of man-juice fifteen feet into the air hands-free. The second blast, almost equal in amount and power, came a split-second later. All the rapture-bound man could do was struggle weakly against his restraints as his balls and glands were emptied most gratifyingly. 'N-no,' he thought, mortified, 'I s-shouldn't… I-I shouldn't enjo—'

As the onyx-eyed performer felt the last contractions around his gigantic fuckstick, he drew back so far that the head almost popped out, and then, without preamble, rammed the whole thing back in with the power of a sledgehammer.

'S-shi—' the blue-eyed man man gasped as his loins jerked anew. His last ejaculation had not even completely finished as this second one began. The muscles at the base of his thick cock heaved, squeezing out what could be drained further from his groin. A smaller, more watery blast of spunk erupted from his pulsating rod, tearing through the air at the same power and speed as the first cumshot.

Just well into the third contraction, Kiba pierced the Silver King deeply once more. This time, he didn't even wait to feel the new pulsations he had invoked. He drew back and slammed back in, faster and faster until a brisk, toe-curling pace was established. He speared Kai roughly, drawing out strangled, delirious cries of pain and pleasure from the latter.

'K-kami! O-oh k-ka—' the bound man thought as the endless orgasm gripped him. In about a minute, his loins had offered all they could. He had been quite proud of how fast he could recuperate and produce a large amount of thick cum in a matter of minutes, but the Platinum King wasn't giving him the opportunity. For the first time in a long time, he was dry-cumming. It was an interesting mixture of pain and intense pleasure as his muscles stubbornly tried to milk the tiniest drops from him. A drop or two of watery secretions would occasionally soar from his twitching fuckstick, expelled mere milliseconds from being produced by his glands.

The Inuzuka hooked both of the other man's legs over his shoulders and dropped on all fours without missing a beat, hands on either side of the gagged man's face. "What's this?" he snarled viciously into the sapphire-eyed stud's ear, "I thought you went exclusively for the ladies, Kai. Why does it seem like you can't get enough of my big cock? Look at yourself! You can't stop cumming! You're nothing but a filthy cock-whore!"

The raven-haired hunk willed his mouth to form the words to refute the taller man's accusations, but his lips and tongue could only form moans as the brunet drove deeper into him. The tilt of his hips brought about by the position of his legs caused the onyx-eyed man's massive tool to jab more powerfully at his prostate, causing his orgasm to intensify even further. As he writhed in incomparable bliss, the unthinkable crossed his mind. Was he…

No! He most certainly was not. Kami, he shouldn't be enjoying this! He shouldn't be cumming while getting fucked by another man!

The dog-nin let the Silver King's right leg slip off his shoulder and then turned him so that he lay on his right side. Kai squirmed in sweet agony as the steel-hard pipe of man-meat twisted inside his bowels, pressing virgin, forbidden points inside his depths and sending jolts of indescribable sensations through every fiber of his ripped body. The other man's right leg now between his with the left one hooked over his right shoulder, the hung jōnin leaned forward, testing the limits of Kai's flexibility as the blue-eyed man's left thigh was pushed into extreme abduction.

Onyx eyes swept through the crowd consciously for the first time since their owner's entrance. He smirked, noting the brilliant flush everyone possessed, from the patrons to the bartenders and bouncers. Aside from the occasional gasp or unsuppressed moan from an audience member, the only sound that could be heard were Kai's muffled cries, his own heavy breathing and the sound of his hips colliding against the Silver King's as he drove into the man with phenomenal force. It was probably the quietest _The Three Kings_ had ever gotten. Then again, it wasn't every day that a sex god fucked the living daylights out of another sex god.

The hung jōnin leaned closer, earning a whimper of protest from the man underneath him as his medial thigh muscles stretched uncomfortably. "Don't misunderstand my intentions now, _buddy_. I'm not doing this for your enjoyment," he leered into the man's ear, "What, you thought I'd beat you up within an inch of your life behind closed doors for fucking my girl after drugging her? That would've been lame. This is much more exciting, don't you think?"

A muffled protest.

Kiba retaliated with a vicious thrust that sent the azure-eyed hunk teetering on the edge of sanity. "Just shut the fuck up, asshole. I'm not even _close_ to being done with you," he growled. With expert precision, he jabbed a point in the other man's perineum with his right pointing and middle fingers.

Immediately, the Silver King felt the contractions cease.

"Like it?" the dog-nin sneered, "It's a fancy little trick I learned from way back. It's like that ring Kyoko-san used on us. You'll feel yourself inching closer and closer to a cumshot but will never actually achieve one unless I release it. Unlike that little gadget, though, you won't experience several cumshots in succession. You'll experience everything as one unnaturally intense and prolonged cumshot. Considering I make you cum with every thrust 'cause of the drug, I wonder if you'd be able to take it."

The pressure at the base of Kai's ten-and-a-half-inch pole immediately reached unbearable heights, and just as the Platinum King had said, he found himself unable to find release. The torture was much worse than the humiliation brought upon by cumming endlessly while being ass-raped in front of dozens of people. At least the latter allowed him to sate the bodily hunger the drug inflicted upon him. Now, he was being driven mad with orgasm denial while being expertly stimulated. 'I-I need t-to cum,' he thought, 'Kami, I need to f-fucking, ah, cum! Maybe i-if I…' With much effort, he tried to turn over, intent on humping the floor. He desperately wished the added stimulation would push him over the edge.

The Inuzuka was quick to notice the ebony-haired man's purposeful movements and roughly used his right hand to keep the bound man in place. "What's this? I thought you were protesting about cumming in front of these people, or at least I thought you were. Can't really tell since you're gagged and all. Since I was feeling generous, I gave you what you wanted. I stopped you from cumming. Now you _want_ to cum? You're so confusing Kai," he taunted.

The Silver King gasped as he felt a large hand wrap around his rock-hard erection. Much to his horror, he found himself subconsciously thrusting into the tight tunnel with what little movement he could actually muster.

"Impatient aren't we?" the brown-haired hunk muttered with a sardonic smile. Immediately, he began to pump the thick and lengthy organ with firm and rapid strokes in time with his thrusts. The enormous slab of man-meat needed no further lubrication as it was drenched in its owner's cum. After several long strokes that saw him caressing the other man's massive member from base to tip, he began a series of short strokes that focused on the head. "You like that, huh, Kai? You like having your cock pumped while being speared by a big fucking cock?"

Another well-placed stab sent the raven-haired stud's enormous cock twitching in unfulfilled release. A growl forming in his throat was quickly morphed into a suppressed moan of delight with a skilled stroke of his meaty shaft. He tried to move his legs, only to be thwarted yet again. He found himself being rolled over, the firm grip of Platinum King's warm hand replaced by his rock-hard lower abs and the cold floor of the stage. The raven-eyed performer's hips surged forward with the force of a battering ram, fucking him hard enough he thought the stage would collapse upon itself despite being made of solid concrete. With what strength he could muster, he tried to hide his face, folding his neck so his chin was flush against his upper chest. This way, the moans that came unbidden would be somewhat dissipated. However, as he had expected, even this was denied of him. He felt a strong hand grasp his hair by the roots and pull, forcing him to extend his neck and face the audience, allowing the mesmerized bunch to see the veins of his neck bulge with every involuntary scream of pleasure that accompanied every violent pierce of the other man's gargantuan rod.

It was at this point that Kai truly realized that he was not unlike his cock—trapped, with nowhere to go. Weakened and faced with the taller man's overwhelming strength, he had no chance of escape. It was a position that he certainly was not used to. He closed his eyes and grimaced as if swallowing a bitter pill. He had no choice. His mind may not want this, but his body did, and resisting would be futile. He thought about what the audience members would say. Maybe word would get out about how crazy he was about Jin or about how much of a cock-loving, closet man-whore he was. He, then, decided that it was all irrelevant. He knew himself, and _that_ was what mattered.

Kiba hooked a magnificently muscled arm under each of Kai's knees. He, then, yanked upwards just as he lifted himself into a crouch. The Silver King's head came dangerously close to the floor as his upper body swung between the Inuzuka's meaty thighs. The crowd gasped at the risky stunt the dog-nin managed to pull off. The brunet, then, lowered the bound man onto the floor on his upper back, the latter's massive dick dangling mere centimeters from his own mouth. The handsome jōnin's ego swelled with every abrupt surge of his hips, with every pair of eyes that traced the hard planes of his god-like body.

And then, out of the blue, he felt the Silver King's sphincter tighten around his pounding unit.

The raven-eyed man's surprise with the unexpected sensation was such that he was unable to bite back the small, shaky gasp that escaped his lips. He managed to reestablish his rhythm a mere heartbeat later. He craned his neck and shot the blue-eyed performer a menacing glare only to see him sucking greedily on his own gargantuan fuckstick. 'As if that'd work,' he inwardly snorted. He felt the other man's muscles grip his cock once more. He bit back a curse. Straight as he was, a tight ass was a tight ass. He smirked. 'Challenge accepted.'

Kai let all semblance of hesitation leave his glorious body and sucked the tip of his ten-and-a-half-inch pleasure pole greedily. He was no stranger to auto-fellatio and knew well the wondrous benefits to be reaped by the select few who could accomplish the feat. Aided by gravity, the taller man began impaling him even harder, driving impossibly deep within him and striking points that made immeasurable bliss run through his veins. The force caused his spine to curve further, pushing even more of his cock inside his mouth. In retaliation, he contracted his pelvic floor muscles with all the strength he could muster, encasing the other man's thirteen-inch slab of man-meat in a death grip. He'd make the Platinum King cum if it was the last thing he did.

The ripped Inuzuka felt the stage rotate and realized whoever was in charge wanted the audience to see Kai's self-induced pleasure more clearly. After about a forty-five-degree rotation, it stopped. The surge of hormones almost knocked him out.

"Best fucking show _ever_ ," murmured a beet-red patron who was on the verge of fainting.

Another audience member whimpered in orgasm, rubbing herself to completion under her tiny skirt through her silk panties at the sight of the two gorgeous kings.

Kiba grunted his dissent. Of all the male asses he'd fucked, and he'd fucked quite a few, as required by missions, of course, the azure-eyed performer's was by far the tightest, hottest and most stimulating. Not wanting to bruise his self-esteem by mulling further on the incredible sensations coursing through his loins, he released the other man's thighs, allowing the latter's shapely bum to land heavily on the floor. By the time the ebony-haired hunk's backside landed, however, the dog-nin had turned on one leg while swinging the other over the bound man's body and landing on his knees, massive rod still nestled deeply within the other man's tight ass. Now face-to-face with Kai, he hooked an arm under each knee and moved upwards, causing the latter's lower back to arch off the floor. The hung ninja, then, assumed a push-up position and resumed fucking with long, powerful downward strokes that would have reduced to bony fragments the pelvis of a man of lesser constitution.

Kai writhed in blissful agony as he was impaled with astounding animalistic ferocity. His anal muscles clenched repeatedly, as it had been since he began his "retaliation." These last ones, however, were not from his conscious efforts. The muscles at the base of his cock had begun to seize much like during the beginning of a cumshot. They lurched in vain in a series of pulses that ended abruptly midway, leaving him gasping for true release. The Platinum King's sexual prowess was such that he was on the verge of breaking his own technique.

"It's about time we ended this, don't you think?"

The Silver King swallowed hard and braced himself. He could almost sense the taller man's fingers hover over his perineum, ready to release his pent-up climax with a simple jab. He silently wished he had the brawn to take the impending orgasm head on without succumbing to it. The mix of dread and excitement was mind-boggling.

A murmur from the audience drew both men's attention.

Onyx eyes shot up to see what had incited the crowd's reaction. What, or rather, _who_ he saw was certainly unexpected. 'Eiji-san?' he asked mentally.

The tanned bartender stood at the edge of the stage and was in the process of whipping his black shirt over his head when the well-endowed shinobi caught sight of him. He was just as ripped as any of the kings—corded muscles danced under tattooed skin with every movement. He unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans and, in one swift movement, pulled down both the said garment and his boxers. His monstrous, nine-and-three-quarters-inch cock sprang free, bouncing up as if hoisted to a spring.

"Kami! Why'd he retire!? He's so fucking yummy!" hissed one patron to her companion, who only nodded in assent as he fanned himself daintily with his hands.

"Look at that huge cock! So thick and veiny! And it looks so fucking hard! What I'd give to have that in my ass!" mumbled a male audience member.

Eiji walked slowly towards the pair, gargantuan cock bobbing with every step.

"Eiji-san, what are you…" the Platinum King trailed, unsure of the other man's goals as the latter insinuated himself between the former and the Silver King. The jōnin was forced to pull back from his push-up position and settle into a kneeling position with the raven-haired man's spread wide on either side of him.

'Eiji-san?' the sapphire-eyed man burst out mentally in reflex to the revelation. 'What's he— O-oh! K-kami!'

The amber-eyed hunk bit his lip as he slid Kai's enormous cock inside his tight hole. Thankfully, the previous cumshots had adequately lubricated the rock-hard organ, allowing it to go in smoothly despite its daunting size and the resistance offered by his virgin hole. His arms shook from the mixture of pleasure and pain. After several seconds and a few deep breaths, he began to move up and down, impaling himself deeply with the other man's massive pole.

Now the brown-haired ninja became even more confused. Thankfully, the older man was facing him, and was quick to note the perplexed look in his eyes.

"Jin, you have to, ah, stop this," the older man whispered.

The Inuzuka's eyes shifted from baffled to hateful in a heartbeat. "Stay out of this, Eiji-san. You have no idea what this sick fuck has done!"

"J-Jin! Please…" the amber-eyed man moaned, finding it difficult to reason with the Platinum King while his prostate was being stabbed ever so deliciously by a monstrous slab of rigid flesh. Talking to the man after the show would've been exponentially easier. However, he could not stomach Kai's situation any longer, nor had he the power to stop a performance outright. Outrageous as what he was doing was, it was all he could think of at the moment.

Kiba frowned at the former king's insistence to interfere. With an angry huff, he decided he would not allow the Eiji's body to hinder his own as it ravished the blue-eyed man's. He leaned forward, pressing himself flush against the bartender's body as he thrust even harder into the bound man's twitching hole. His sweat-slicked abs glided erotically against the older man's massive cock, causing the latter to moan in pleasure. "Fine, then. I'll just pump harder so that the same amount of force reaches that fucker's body."

"O-oh, k-kami! It wa— F-fuck! It was m-me…"

The hung jōnin's query coincided perfectly with the ebony-haired man's thoughts.

"I was the one who drugged Mikoto," Eiji clarified, "It wasn't Kai."

The well-built shinobi's thrusts stopped abruptly—the first time his hips stilled since he began fucking Kai. He shook his head in bewilderment. "But why? Why would you do that?" he asked, his voice rising in volume.

"Because Kyoko asked me to, because…" He averted his eyes. "Because she wanted you for herself," he finished. The hurt and jealousy in his voice was overwhelmingly obvious. "Ever since you fucked her, she'd spent her waking hours daydreaming about was the next time she'd have that fucking monster of yours up her pussy. She'd talk and talk about how you'd fuck her for hours on end without ever needing to rest. She'd masturbate until her pussy was raw thinking about your cum flying across the room and splattering against the walls and ceiling. So she had me drug Mikoto when Kai was nearby so the two of them would screw each other. Meanwhile, she made sure you'd catch them."

The murmurs of confusion began to grow in volume with every passing second. The dog-nin paid no heed to the sound, however. The drone was but secondary to the words that were slowly sinking in.

"Jin, I-I'm sorr—"

"You fucking bastard!" Kiba hollered in unsuppressed rage, shocking most of the audience. Barely thinking, he grasped Eiji's wrists and slammed them onto the floor. He withdrew his gargantuan cum cannon from within Kai and pressed the bulbous head against the bartender's severely stretched opening.

Amber eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "No!" he barely managed to get out before immeasurable pain exploded in his loins.

The blue-eyed man gasped as he felt the Platinum King's monstrous slab of rigid flesh grind against his own, the added volume stretching the bartender's walls a mere hair's breadth from the point of ripping. The tightness around his cock increased exponentially, like a woman's pussy in orgasm. He whimpered as the onyx-eyed man's thick rod slid briskly against his own. The implications of everything that was happening escaped Kai's hazy mind entirely. Friction was friction, and the pleasure it brought him was unbelievable. The muscles at the root of his cock pulsed haphazardly once more, reminding him of that which he could not attain.

Eiji's limbs lost all power and slumped. His body plummeted upon the Silver King's like deadweight, causing all ten and a half inches of thick man-meat to impale him. All he managed was a choked gasp as the sensations threatened to consume him. He felt as if he was a nudge away from being torn in half. To his surprise, he remained as hard as a steel pipe throughout the entire ordeal. While the other man was making him feel pain like no other, the admixed pleasure was unlike anything he had ever experienced. The cocks sliding inside him jabbed points that sent him panting and his cock twitching—virgin territory never before reached and never to be touched again. The washboard abs grinding against his shaft was simply divine. He now understood what Kyoko saw in the man—he was indeed a sex god.

The former king's eyes managed to regain focus after what seemed like an eternity. He caught a glimpse of the taller man's eyes and saw nothing but anger. A split-second was all he got. He cried out as the man above him withdrew roughly and slammed back in, once again causing him to see stars.

A few dull thuds echoed—the sound of audience members hitting the floor as they fainted. No screams of distress were heard, though. Neither did any of the bouncers move to take them away. All eyes were on the spectacle before them.

After but a few strokes, the amber-eyed hunk was ready to explode. His glorious body hummed as his peak approached. Muscles became taut and corded under silky tanned skin, akin to sculpted marble. His breathing became shallower and more frequent. "I-I'm gonna— Oh, fuck! Fuck!" he managed to holler before he felt something deep inside him yield. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, and with a primal roar, he came harder than he had ever cum in his life.

Thick, pearly fluid shot forcefully from the tip of Eiji's massive cock, hitting him square on the chin and splattering messily about. The next wave was no less powerful, painting the rapture-bound man's neck thoroughly. The next splashed against his chest; the next, his abs.

Breaths hitched as the crowd drank in the image of the former king in the throes of orgasm. So enthralled were they with his handsome face twisted in pleasurable agony that they didn't notice the faintest trace of blood admixed with the fruit of his loins.

The amber-eyed stud lost consciousness altogether—the stimuli brought by the two monstrous cocks too overwhelming to bear. Nobody fully realized that the thunderous roar he had released had been one of immeasurable pleasure and pain. As he came with an intensity he had never experienced before, his pelvic muscles, already stretched to their limits, contracted forcefully around the two unyielding colossi that were the two kings' ramrods. Tissues were torn apart as his loins heaved, sending his bloody seed soaring in a display of agonized virility. The bliss each mind-blowing pulse gave him alternated with the agony in his core became too much for the well-built bartender, causing him to black out.

Despite Eiji's condition, Kiba continued thrusting wildly, almost as if he wanted the additional pain to snap the older man out of his stupor and experience the ordeal all over again. He saw a couple of bouncers approach the stage, uncertainty painting their faces as they did. He paid them no heed. 'Not enough,'he thought furiously as he pounded the man's torn insides, 'Not nearly enough!' The faintest trace of blood began to seep out of the bartender's abused hole.

And then, the hung jōnin saw a billow of red from the corner of his eye.

At the threshold of the "corridor of princes" stood Kyoko, eyes wide and concerned. One of the bouncers had apparently called her upstairs the moment Eiji had joined the fray. In her haste, the bunko knot she often sported looked even floppier than usual, her hair was in a simple ponytail, and she wore no make-up at all. She glided hurriedly to the stage and was handed the microphone. Her hands trembled slightly as she took it, as did her voice when she spoke.

"Was that not enthralling, my dearest patrons?" the club owner managed to say in fake enthusiasm.

The audience members, their brains too lust-addled to detect the aberration in raven-haired woman's tone, roared in assent, and it took quite a while before the whistles and screams died down enough for Kyoko to continue. She forced a smile. " _This_ is what separates _The Three Kings_ from every other establishment here," she announced, gesturing at the erotic pretzel formed by three magnificent male bodies, "The surprise factor." She walked slightly, gesturing as she spoke. "Even _I_ didn't know that Jin and Eiji had planned to spice up Kai's performance. Unfortunately, though, these lovely men have taken up the time for two performances, so this will have to count as our Platinum King's performance as well. Kyosuke's performance later will be the last for tonight."

"But Jin hasn't cum yet!" one patron was quick to supply.

"Yeah! C'mon, Jin, I want a cumshot!" a skimpily clad woman in her twenties from the back rows shouted, cupping her hands to focus her voice, "Cum! Cum! Cum!"

"Cum! Cum! Cum!" the middle-aged gay man beside her joined in.

Soon, the crowd was chanting the single-syllable word in a lust-fueled crescendo—a demand that Kyoko, as owner of an entertainment-driven facility, could not deny. Her fists tightened ever so slightly around the microphone. Her talk with Jin would have to wait. "Very well, then," she said, still with her faux smile, resulting in an eruption of cheers, "Let's allow our absurdly hung Platinum King enjoy our well-endowed Silver King's tight depths for just a while more until he… explodes." She glanced at the non-consensual threesome behind her and instead of the excitement the expanse of sweaty, cum-drenched and chiseled flesh she expected the sight would invoke in her, she felt nothing but worry for Eiji's still form, "I do believe our head bartender has had a little too much of Jin, though, so we better let him rest up a bit so you will have the pleasure of drinking his delicious creations later tonight."

Several sighs of disappointment fluttered about, but the audience made no further action when the raven-haired beauty gestured at a couple of bouncers to take Eiji away.

With the two employees approaching as per the club owner's command, the Platinum King had no choice but to stand down. He withdrew his monstrous fuckstick as roughly as he could to maximize the pain, the movement causing the rock-hard slab of meat to smack heavily against his abs. The amber-eyed man moaned briefly at the sensation, but did not awaken. The two bouncers lifted him slowly, causing the blue-eyed performer's cock to slide out of him and replicate the sound the brown-haired hunk had produced earlier as _his_ cock hit _his_ abs.

With Eiji gone, the onyx-eyed shinobi focused at the task at hand—to finish what he had started. Before he could slip his cock into the bound man before him, though, Kyoko swept past him. "My office after this fucking performance," she whispered harshly. His eyes met hers in a tension-filled glare. It was only at this point that his rage-consumed mind realized how pissing the kimono-clad woman off more than he already has could potentially ruin everything he and Sakura had worked for thus far. Silently thanking the kami for that much-needed moment of clarity, he let his eyes trail off, nodding imperceptibly in forced concurrence. With a billow of red cloth, she was gone.

Kiba leaned forward and spoke into the raven-haired hunk's ear. "Well, you heard everything," he whispered, "I guess it makes you some kind of victim in this sick and twisted shit, but don't think you're getting off the hook that easily." He slipped his glistening cock back into Kai's battered hole. "You aren't exactly faultless in this little stunt. I took one look at her earlier and _knew_ she was high on something, and I'm not exactly the smartest guy in the world. You knew that she was drugged and you went ahead and fucked her."

Kai felt the head of the other man's huge pleasure pole stab at his insides, the strokes long and slow but punctuated in the end. He suppressed his whimpers as much as he could, but as the tempo built, he found himself unable to stop the moans and cries.

And then a callused hand grasped his steel-hard cock and began to tug at it roughly, milking him.

The azure-eyed stud's exhaled sharply as his entire body trembled. The strokes were perfectly synchronized to the thrusts, and that meant that the large hand slid back and forth the thick shaft at a very brisk pace. In no time, the strokes became shorter, focused on the top quarter of his cock, rubbing the sensitive head vigorously. Kai began to unceremoniously squeal into the gag. He arched his body off the floor, his brain short-circuiting from the sensory overload. Perhaps fate would be kind enough to let him slip into insanity rather than allow him to withstand such overwhelming sensations for another minute.

And then, without warning, he felt it—a deft jab at his perineum.

The world exploded.

Kai had no words to describe his orgasm as it crashed upon his thrashing form. Beneath the blindfold, brilliant stars erupted in his vision. His mouth flew open against the gag, a series of wails fueled by rapture rolling forth and threatening to rip apart the fabric by sheer amplitude. Every muscle tautened, making the corrugated terrain of his ripped body appear as if it were made of stone. His hips thrust up into the air in reflex, as if offering the fruit of its depths to the world. And offer it did. The muscles at the base of his cock pumped frantically, sending surge after surge of thick, steamy cum arcing a dozen feet into the air like fireworks at a festival, only considerably less wholesome and astronomically more impressive.

The Inuzuka grunted as the first jet of man-juice hit his jaw, the thick liquid splattering messily. He adjusted the spurting slab of solid flesh in his right hand, aiming lower so he didn't receive another faceful, maintaining a strong grip as he pumped away at the convulsing rod. He continued to spear the the Silver King, his thrusts short and sharp, withdrawing but a fraction of the way before slamming the rest of the thirteen-inch mammoth back into his shuddering depths.

The crowd could only watch in awe as the blue-eyed hunk came, wave after wave of jizz spraying as if the man's loins were a bottomless well. The Platinum King continued to plow away as the man below him flailed helplessly. It was only at the forty-second marker that the amount of cum per shot finally began to decrease, and it was at around the two-minute mark when the man was completely drained and apparently knocked out just as Eiji had been. Only then did the brunet stop as well.

"Holy cow," a brown-haired youth wearing a sequined, ruffled red blouse murmured shakily as he massaged his straining cock in his slim-fit, satiny white slacks, "You fucked the cum out of him!"

'Noburu,' the hung jōnin noted mentally after he tracked the sound, remembering the man's name from Sakura's accounts. 'If he's here then…'

Sure enough, beside the mass of red ruffles was a familiar dark-haired girl wearing a tiny black dress and dangling gold earrings. The last member of the trio was, again, missing. He was so focused on Kai and Eiji that he didn't notice the two slip in and take their seats in the front row.

Smoldering onyx eyes met his own similarly colored ones, lust and desire for him so great that he could almost _feel_ her gaze. The dog-nin saw her eyes drop slowly, tracing the lines of his ripped form before landing on his pleasure pole, which was currently still buried to the hilt inside Kai. Like what any good performer would do, he withdrew himself to give Miyako an uninhibited view of his gargantuan tool. 'It's always wise to give the customer a good view of the goods,' he thought a smugly. The rock-hard rod jerked upwards as the bulbous head finally went past the tight ring of muscle, causing a wet plop as the massive organ struck his washboard abs.

Breaths hitched, but the only one that the Kiba heard and the only one that mattered right now to him was Miyako's. Still kneeling, he adjusted his stance to face her fully before grasping his cock with both hands. He moaned out loud as he began stroking at a languid pace, letting his hands slide over the veiny expanse from base to tip and back down.

The entire fiasco had lasted just little over thirty minutes, but already, the Inuzuka was feeling some tingling at the base of his cock. He swept his gaze to look at the Silver King. He had to hand it to the man. If Kai hadn't been in peak physical shape, he would've ended up like most targets of the technique—dead, with their hearts being unable to cope with the sustained tachycardia, not to mention the hypertensive spikes and the gamut of symptoms associated with the prolonged and exaggerated sympathetic activation during the technique-amplified orgasm. There was also the fact that the ebony-haired man had endured much longer stimulation than most other targets of the technique. Instead of kicking the bucket, however, the blue-eyed king had simply been knocked out as Eiji had been, but would be out of commission for a significantly longer period than the latter.

The dog-nin felt the tingling sensations in his balls once more, forcing him to slow down his strokes a bit. 'Damn, that bastard's ass is the best I've fucked among all the guys I've screwed,' he admitted with an embarrassed frown. He knew he really didn't need to delay cumming, but cumming now after only half an hour would make the impression that he enjoyed plunging his cock inside Kai's ass more than he's willing to admit. 'Damn it, Inuzuka!' he inwardly cursed, 'You've fucked up a lot with this impromptu vengeance shit already. You're lucky the intel indicates that Miyako would most likely hire you even if you've fallen out of Kyoko's favor. If they had been any closer, you'd have ruined everything. This is an S-rank mission! Suck it up!'

With a huff, the onyx-eyed man began pumping his cock in earnest, biting the inside of his cheek as he prepared to let the cum fly, disses about an apparent decrease in sexual endurance be damned. This was probably one of the bitterest shit that he'd had to swallow in quite some time. Aside from their unrivaled tracking skills and their impressive attack coordination with ninken, the Inuzuka's pride came from their peerless sexual prowess anatomy-, endurance- and skills-wise. It was one of the most fundamental facets the clan's identity. Nevertheless, Kiba had heard time and again how senior clan members could sacrifice everything for a mission without even batting an eyelash. He might've had the combat skills to go toe-to-toe with kage-level ninja, but it was clear he still had some ways to go.

Kiba switched to the classic one-handed stroke, letting his left hand descend to cup his heavy balls. "Oh yeah," he moaned out loud and allowed his head to fall back as he concentrated his efforts on the head for a few seconds before reversing his grip and letting his rough hand wander back to the thick and veiny shaft. He bit his lower lip, as he played with one of his nipples with his free hand, pinching and rolling the nub until it stood hard and erect before switching to the other one. He was just getting the hang of it when he felt it—that concentrated spike of pleasure that stabbed directly at his groin.

The clones had dispersed. The accumulated sensation of three clones tirelessly fucking Sakura for over thirty minutes was compressed into an intant of dense stimulus that descended upon him like an S-rank jutsu.

He barely had time to process anything when the first jet of searing man-juice squirted from his cum-cannon and landed almost thirty feet away on the bar, startling Ren and his fellow bartenders as pearly ropes splattered noisily on the table's surface. The second traveled even further, painting the array of liquor on display. Ren watched gaping as the organic rain continued for a dozen or so more waves before the shots finally began losing velocity and landing on the floor.

Hollers erupted from the audience at the extraordinary display, almost drowning the Platinum King's own roars of rapture. Even as they cat-called and whistled and screamed and chattered to the patron beside them, all eyes never left the ejaculating man, afraid to even miss a split-second. He truly looked godly. Every muscle was steely and tensed, the sheen of sweat emphasizing every delectable cut and plane of his ripped body. His eyes were screwed shut and his brows were furrowed in sweet agony as his loins heaved over and over, each accompanied by a pulse of heat and bliss that spread from his cock to the very tips of his toes and fingers.

The brown-haired hunk had only ever used a clone once before on his birthday, and it prolonged his orgasm to almost a minute. With three, he really didn't know. The floor was already soaked and still the massive slab of rock-hard flesh between his thighs throbbed. At around the minute-and-a-half mark, he finally felt the contractions slow down and the jets become significantly less voluminous. In the end, his orgasm lasted almost as long as Kai's, maybe a few seconds shorter, but the power at which he came and the amount that he produced put the Silver King's performance to shame, not to mention that he was still conscious albeit with little dots of darkness in his peripheral vision. He looked at the flushed Miyako and smirked at her, stroking his still-hard cum cannon as he did before standing up a with a bit of a wobble. He bowed to the audience, drinking up the lust and adoration like a sponge.

The applause was deafening. Had _The Three Kings_ been less architecturally stable it might have caved in. 'Talk about bringing down the house,' the Inuzuka thought.

Kiba, then, turned around to exit the stage as the lights began to dim, stepping over the bound black-haired man without even sparing a look. Before it got too dark, though, he gave his target a sexy grin and a playful wink to seal the deal.

The _real_ show was just about to begin.


	32. Part 30

Sakura emerged from the shower feeling a little worse for wear. The unexpected complication had sapped quite a bit of her strength, but she was confident that she was good to go. A flicker of concern crossed her mind. Kiba had known about the drug, but he left out one important detail about it. Did he know? As she rubbed her crotch with a towel, she felt a sharp stir, but quenched it immediately.

'Maybe you shouldn't have dispelled those clones so soo—' Inner Sakura began.

"I'm fine. I've wasted enough time already."

A frown appeared on the imaginary being's face. 'No, you're not, and there's difference between wasting time and  _taking_  time to make sure your shit's together. Remember, I'm you, so I have your medical skills. You know as much as I do that you need one mor—'

"Shut it!" the emerald-eyed jōnin rebuked far louder than she had intended. Immediately, she regretted it. She heard the shuffle of footsteps for but a moment when the door swung open. She cursed her luck for having moved the cabinet earlier and removing the soundproofing seal.

"Hey, you okay there, Mikoto? You guys fighting? Jin, I swear, if you're hurt—" Kyosuke managed to blurt out before he even got a look inside, and what he saw made him stop. "Uh…" he trailed with the tiniest of licks along his lower lip. It wasn't every day that you got to see the object of your fantasies standing at the bathroom door drying her crotch with a towel.

The brunette yelped and hastily draped the towel over her breasts and crotch before turning around on reflex. She then realized that she had inadvertently revealed her bum. With another girly squeal, she dashed to the bed and jumped in, using the covers to hide herself. Once sufficiently concealed, she looked up and was in the process of putting on the perfect scowl when she took a good look at the Golden King.

The tall man was barefoot and had nothing on but a pair of sheer briefs that did nothing to conceal the monstrous semi-hard slab of flesh underneath. Before she could even blink, the said organ literally sprang to full attention, the head peeking out from the waistband as it pointed to the right.

The green-eyed hunk  _really_  liked what he just saw.

'Damn!' Inner Sakura growled.

The kunoichi snapped out of her trance an instant later and put on a scowl despite the sudden heat that spiked in her nether region. "G-get out, Kyosuke," she demanded in a tone that was way meeker than she intended.

Unsurprisingly, the addressed made no efforts to cover himself. His brows were still furrowed despite unmistakable his arousal. "I heard you scream," he explained, "I thought you and Jin were fighting, so I, uh…"

"Whether Jin and I fight is none of your concern, now just leave," Sakura said, her voice shaking. The need in her loins was rising to dangerous levels. Her inner self was right, she thought shamefully. She dispelled Kiba's clones prematurely. Kami, if the gorgeous blond didn't leave soon…

"He may be my buddy, but I won't have him hurting ladies while I'm around," Kyosuke responded, brows still furrowed, "Women are supposed to be loved."

The jōnin rolled her eyes. "Right," she snorted, "tell that to the bawling, broken-hearted members of your hit-and-quit harem, you hypocrite."

Inner Sakura flinched.

For the first time since she met the guy, Sakura saw genuine hurt and anger flash across the man's handsome face. "Hey, you've got no right to judge me," he growled. "For the record, not that I have to explain anything to you or anything, all the girls I've fucked knew precisely what they were getting into. When I propose, I always say it's a one-night thing and that they shouldn't expect all that much emotional attachment. I didn't make any false promises to them about loving them for all eternity and all that shit just to get them into bed. They sign in for a good fuck and  _only_  for a good fuck, and I give them exactly that."

"One-night thing, huh?" the medical-nin said with a bit of a sneer, "I've got a pretty good memory. You said so yourself. I don't recall you saying anything like that when you made that proposition to me a few days ago at the restaurant."

The hung stud closed his eyes and took a deep breath before responding. "Well, that's 'cause I don't want a one-night thing with you."

A pause.

"Excuse me?"

"I know you feel it too, Mikoto," the emerald-eyed man said. "You can deny it all you want, but when we touch, there's that flush in your cheeks, that hitch in your breath... Damn, babe, the chemistry between us is so off the charts, I wonder why  _The Three Kings_  hasn't exploded yet." He smiled a little sheepishly. "To tell you the truth, I've never felt this attracted to a girl before. Every single time I cum, it's you I see in my mind's eye. And it ain't just because of the way you look. You have that wit and confidence about you. Heck, I nearly jizzed my pants after you dealt with that douchebag downstairs." He took another deep breath. "So no, I don't want a one-night thing with you, Mikoto. These feelings are new to me and it scares the crap out of me. I know the odds are against me, but I want something more than just a good fuck this time around."

Unable to meet the intensity of the man's gaze, the medical-nin's eyes dropped to the sheets, suddenly finding them more appealing than the delicious specimen of a man before her. For a few seconds, she stayed silent. For all intents and purposes, it would've been wiser to have kept quiet and let Kyosuke simmer after that particularly low blow, but she didn't have it in her not to apologize. "You're right," she mumbled just as he was about to turn back around and march out of her room, "I had no right to judge you, nor did I have the right to be so bitchy. I'm sorry."

The well-built man's face softened a bit and he nodded.

"I don't know what came over me. I'm really not this bitchy or judgmental. I suppose I was just upset that I accidentally flashed you and maybe I was just so focused on getting you out of my room."

A smirk appeared on the man's lips. "Congratulations, then," he said without a trace of malice, "It takes a lot to make me want to walk out of a room with a gorgeous, naked woman in it, but you managed to get the job done. Well then, let me leave so it really is a 'mission accomplished' for you." He was obviously still a bit hurt, but the small wave that he gave her signaled that things were good between them. "You know, this is the first time a woman had been so vicious in her attempts to get rid of me," he mentioned as he neared the door.

The kunoichi's pussy contracted. 'Fuck! The drug!' she thought before her body went auto-pilot. She felt the last strands of self-control melt away while staring at the gorgeous man's meaty buns. "That's because if you stay any longer, I just might jump you."

The ripped blond stopped dead in his tracks. His cock jumped in the flimsy underwear, the tiny movement almost threatening to rip the garment apart. He looked over his shoulder and found that the object of his desires had lowered the sheets and was playing with her clit. "Wow," he said in a breathy whisper.

The brown-haired jōnin, emboldened and disinhibited by the drug, slipped off the bed and started walking towards the well-endowed entertainer, stopping so close to him she could feel the warmth that radiated from his magnificent body. Her eyes locked on the the pulsating monster between his legs, trailing up across eight-pack abs and chiseled pecs until it landed on his handsome face. The way he looked at her with lust-darkened eyes, as if he wanted to eat her alive, took the very breath out of her.

Kyosuke closed the miniscule gap, his head dipping to claim the green-eyed beauty's lips as his much larger frame engulfed her lithe form. His hands sensually traced the curve of her back before the left gave her firm ass a playful spank and the right found its way between their bodies and gave her left breast a good squeeze. Their tongues danced between their mouths. With utmost ease, he lifted her and ground his arousal against her soft and aching mound.

Both parties gasped, breaking the kiss. It only lasted for a split-second as the kunoichi lunged forward to capture her lover's lips once more.

"Let me down," the brunette asked when the Golden King's lips left her own to suck on her neck. He did as she asked. With a smirk, she pushed him hard, sending him outside the room with minimal effort.

"Whoa! Damn, you're strong," the well-endowed man commented as he propped himself up on his elbows. He looked up reverently as she walked forward to where he was unceremoniously sprawled. Her face was flushed. Her usually bright green eyes were several shades darker with lust just like his own; her lips, bee-stung from being expertly kissed. "Beautiful," he murmured loud enough for the object of his desire to hear.

"What I'm looking at ain't too bad to look at either." Sakura knelt before the blond and grabbed the hefty tool between his legs. He shuddered with needs, his muscles tautening deliciously. She didn't stroke the eleven-inch colossus, though. Instead she merely repositioned it so that it was perfectly aligned with his belly button. She, then, dragged her weeping slit over the thick column of flesh through the sheer material of his briefs. "Mm," she hummed as she moved forward to recapture the viridian-eyed stud's lips. One of her hands lightly traced a line from his neck down to his rock-hard pecs before settling down on one of his nipples. She smirked into the kiss and played with the small nub of flesh, teasing it into near-instantaneous erection.

Suddenly, Kyosuke broke the kiss and craned his neck to look at the wall clock. "Mikoto, I have five minutes at most, 'cause—"

The jōnin placed a finger on the handsome man's lips. "That's more than enough for a quickie," she said, "Let's get to it, then." She reached blindly south to grasp the flimsy underwear's waistband before pulling roughly, releasing the massive beast at the apex of her lover's thighs. She threw the black fabric aside, not even caring where it landed.

The Golden King exhaled sharply when the brown-haired vixen took hold of his throbbing fuckstick, and did so again when his cock head touched her hot and dripping entrance. His eyes screwed shut in reflex. His breathing turned shallow and every muscle wound up so tight he thought he might literally tear himself inside out. Surely if such a tiny contact could give him this much pleasure, then the feeling of being seated fully within her depths just might kill him.

"No. Open your eyes," said Sakura in a sultry voice.

The blond did as commanded. The anticipation was making him shiver like crazy.

"Watch," the kunoichi commanded, "Watch your cock stretch my tight little pussy."

Kami, the dirty talk alone would be the end of him, Kyosuke thought. Slowly, millimeter by millimeter, the brunette lowered herself upon his massive cock. He watched unblinkingly as the succulent-looking labia parted, surrendering to his rock-hard rod. It was probably the most arousing thing he had ever seen in his life. After ten seconds or so, the head finally slipped inside her love tunnel. She was impossibly tight and hot, far more so than he had imagined during the times that he had jacked off while fantasizing about her.

"Mm," the medical-nin moaned as she bit her lower lip. Her partner looked up to meet her eyes, drawn by the sound she created. She smirked mischievously at him. The well-built man had but a second to prepare before she unceremoniously skewered herself on his eleven-inch rod.

"Fuck!" they cried in unison.

Sakura pitched forward, crashing against Kyosuke's broad chest as heat exploded in her pussy. Her hands wandered briefly before latching onto his deltoids and squeezing hard as the inferno in her loins raged. Her orgasm went on and on, and all she could do was fight to stay sane as her pussy contracted forcefully against the huge intrusion, trying to milk out that which it wasn't quite ready to give just yet.

The battle for sanity wasn't something the green-eyed ninja was doing on her own, though. The ripped hunk underneath her clawed pitifully at the floor. Finding nothing to grasp there, his hands flew to his lover's shapely ass, squeezing the firm and shapely globes and subconsciously grinding her hips against his in an attempt to drive her deeper upon his member. One hand brushed her silky brown tresses from her forehead before he placed a kiss upon the sweat-covered surface, smiling at the salty taste.

The kunoichi moaned huskily as she found herself being rolled onto her back just as the last waves of her release ebbed from her system. She only saw the hunk's handsome face before he swooped down to kiss her hungrily. Her abused lips parted to allow him entry, her tongue wrestling against his. Her hands entangled themselves in his soft hair, pulling his head harder towards hers to deepen the kiss further.

The Golden King's hips snapped forward with ungodly force, pushing the medical-nin to break the kiss to shriek as his eleven-inch monster jabbed most wonderfully at her insides. He took the opportunity to lick the edge of her jaw before nibbling the sensitive skin behind her ear. Every moan and curse that accompanied every thrust egged him on, making the next thrust stronger, reaching deeper into his beautiful lover's supple body, his arousal reaching levels he had never before experienced. In but a few seconds, he had established a furious and merciless pace, and all the green-eyed beauty could do was claw at the broad planes of his muscular back to keep herself from drifting into insanity at the sheer amount of pleasure she was receiving from his skilled assault.

"Yes! Oh kami, yes!" Sakura screamed incessantly, feeling that coil in her nether region wind up for another set of huge contractions.

Kyosuke growled, feeling his balls draw up to the base of his cock. He was close. He pulled roughly at his lover so that they were now both seated, twisted into an erotic pretzel. He kissed her frantically, one of his hands wrapped around her waist to steady her as she bounced on his lap while the other caressed her left breast. "I can't hold on much longer, Mikoto. I— F-fuck! Oh fuck, your pussy is gonna kill me!"

"More! Yes! Oh, Kyosuke, right there! Right there!" the brunette screeched in uncontrolled delight. The blond hunk's hand left her breast and slithered to their point of junction, rubbing her clit feverishly. "Oh kami!" she moaned, her eyes rolling into the back of her head.

"F-fuck! I'm gonna blow, Mikoto. You need to…" the Platinum King trailed as he grasped her hips, intent on extricating her from him.

Small but powerful hands grasped the well-endowed hunk's much larger ones, stopping him.

"Cum inside me. I'm on contraceptives."

"But—"

"Now!" the emerald-eyed kunoichi managed to command before her pussy clenched around his thick cock. She threw her torso against his in the throes of orgasm, crushing her breasts against his front and savouring the muscles of his broad pecs and eight-pack abs as they went into spasms, tell-tale signs of her lover's coincident release.

All opposition melted, not that the ripped blond had the time to defy anyway. The command was like a password to the floodgates inside his groin. A split-second after that single utterance, the muscles in his loins heaved, sending his thick cum through his throbbing cock and into his lover's contracting tunnel. He had wanted to see her cum, but the sensations had been too much, and his eyes screwed shut in reflex. A strangled moan escaped his mouth as his enormous fuckstick twitched over and over. It was only after the spasms at the base of his pleasure pole had begun to dissipate that he realized that the gorgeous vixen straddling him had scratched his back hard enough to draw blood, but amidst what was easily the most mind-numbing orgasm of his life, no sting felt remarkably trivial even as his sweat entered the gouges.

The two would have preferred to have basked in the afterglow, even for just a few more moments. However, it seemed fate had other plans, as they heard the unmistakable sound of a shaky breath of arousal.

Two heads snapped towards the source of the sound and four green eyes grew wide with surprise as they found a couple of bouncers standing just past the entrance of the flat, pointedly looking at them—one at Kyosuke and the other at the brown-haired bombshell on his lap. The front of their jeans tented with desire.

A small squeal erupted from the medical-nin's mouth and instinctively hid behind the Golden King's much larger frame. She felt his thick arms encompass her, shielding her and hiding the side of her breasts. The gesture was comforting, not to mention arousing, considering the man's colossal slab of man-meat was still spiritedly erect and his movement caused the rock-hard rod to slide deeper into her cum-coated channel. She trembled in delight, heat spreading through her nether region despite just having gone through countless orgasms. It was only once she had sufficiently quelled hit that she peeked past the well-endowed hunk's broad shoulders. Her gaze went from the couple's interested looks to the unconscious man they were carrying. A ripple of alarm went through her. "Kai?" she muttered.

"What happened?" the emerald-eyed entertainer inquired.

Ryōta managed to remove his gaze from Kyosuke's muscular back and shook his head to free himself from his lust-filled daze. He cleared his throat awkwardly and spoke, blushing all the while. "Er, he and Jin had a… joint performance and he came so much and so hard he passed out. Kyoko-san had some medical personnel look at him and they said it was just a bit of fatigue and an hour or so of sleep should do, so Kyoko-san asked us to bring him here, hoping he'd be well enough by midnight."

Kyosuke nodded. "His room's that one," jerking his head towards Kai's room. When neither bouncer moved after five seconds, he cleared his throat and spoke once more. "Go along now."

Sakura craned her neck, following the bouncers' movements. Her gaze landed on the blue-eyed hunk in their arms and felt the tiniest bit of guilt gnaw at her. She didn't know what kind of stunt Kiba pulled, but she was certain he did something to the unconscious man. She'd have to speak to him after everything was over.

Once the security personnel had brought the Silver King inside his room, the blond hunk took the opportunity to sneak his lover back into her room. He stood up in one fluid motion, his balance not even wavering despite the added burden. He stalked into her room and deposited her on her bed. He leaned forward for one last tender kiss on her lips. "I'd give anything to make love to you tonight, and tomorrow, and every single day of the rest of your life, but right now, I have to go." He pulled back, his eleven-inch colossus sliding out of her quivering pussy.

'Wow,' the kunoichi mused as she laid eyes upon the massive organ, still erect after all their activities. "Kyosuke, this—" she began.

A shake of the head from the green-eyed entertainer caused the words to stay at the tip of her tongue. "Don't say this was a mistake. Don't say you wish it didn't happen. I felt it, and I'm sure you did too. This wasn't some random roll in the hay with a hot motherfucker. There were genuine emotions behind every kiss, every thrust. Let's just see how things go. If this becomes the start of something good, then that's great. If not, then I suppose that's just the way things are. But then I'd like to thank you, because even though it was only for ten minutes, you were mine, you  _allowed_  yourself to be mine, and that's good enough to last me a lifetime."

Holy shit! Sakura felt tears blur her vision. She had never expected Kyosuke to come up with such deep shit.

"Now now, no need for tears," Kyosuke said with a smirk. He looked at the wall clock in the brunette's room and sighed. "I have to go and make dozens of rich and horny bitches happy with my cock," he muttered with a smile, "See ya." He waved as he left and closed the door behind him.

After half a minute of staring blankly at the door, the medical-nin returned to the bathroom. She turned on the shower and stood perfectly still beneath the stream of water. Her shoulders began to shake and she let the flow carry her tears down the drain.


	33. Part 31

"What the fuck did you think you were doing!?" Kyoko seethed.

"What the fuck did you think  _you_  were doing!? How dare you do that to Mikoto!"

The raven-haired woman's eyes widened. "Who to—"

"Eiji told me," Kiba roared, so angry he didn't even bother with honorifics. "I caught Kai fucking Mikoto in her room. It doesn't take a fucking genius to know she was drugged 'cause she was calling me names and was behaving oddly. I thought Kai had drugged Mikoto, so I fucked his virgin ass raw in front of an audience to get even. Eiji, knowing he had been more to blame than Kai stepped in 'cause his conscience couldn't take it. He told me everything then."

The club owner swallowed. "Huh."

"What I don't get is why."

Kyoko smirked. "C'mon, Jin, have you seen that cock of yours? I want you for myself."

The dog-nin huffed and crossed his arms across his bare chest. Right after his performance ended, he just washed a bit at the restroom and marched towards the older woman's office without even bothering to put on anything. "You're delusional. Did you honestly think that I wouldn't figure out that Mikoto's 'fucking spree' was staged, or more importantly, that I'd go running to you if I really believed she'd cheated?"

"You said so yourself. I'm the best fuck you've ever had."

The brunet sighed. "Relationships aren't all about fucking, you know? Ask Eiji. Ever since you'd fucked him all those years ago, he's never been with another woman."

Ebony eyebrows furrowed. "Liar! With all the women throwing themselves at him, it's impossible that he hasn't been with anyone else!"

"It's called devotion, Kyoko. Even though all he seems to be is your fuck buddy during performance nights when your kings aren't available, he acts and most likely fools himself into believing that it's more than that," the hung jōnin responded, "but given how you looked at him while he was passed out, I'd venture a guess that you feel the same way."

Kyoko blushed despite herself. "I don't have to explain anything to you," she ground out, "You're fired."

Kiba forced himself to smirk despite his heart rate tripling at those last two words. "You sure that's a good idea?" he asked in fake bravado.

The older woman said nothing, knowing all too well that the tall hunk before her was asking a very valid question. Business had never been as good as it was now, and that was because of her new kings, particularly her Platinum King. Still, the things this man had done to Eiji invoked such anger and pain that she had never before felt. That she was the ultimate reason for the pain that Eiji endured made the ache in her chest all the more unbearable. Without second thought, she nodded.

The raven-eyed ninja simply shrugged. "Well, it's your loss. Don't say I didn't warn you," he said smugly, "I'll just run along with Miyako, then."

The club owner's own black eyes narrowed. "No, she'll run along with  _Kyosuke_ , since he's back to being the Platinum King. Your removal is effective immediately. I'll leave your separation pay with one the guard at the VIP entrance. You may have pissed me off, but I make sure those who've given me much profit are paid properly,"

'Shit.' "Well, too bad, but I've talked to Miyako and she's just raring to have a go at my monster cock," the Inuzuka lied, "and I know she paid you already. Now, I'm about to leave, but I bet Miyako would be very disappointed to learn about this sudden change, and such… situations may cause your patrons to think that you aren't a woman of your word."

Kyoko's teeth ground together so hard, Kiba thought they just might shatter. "Fine," she muttered begrudgingly, "but I want you out as soon as you return from your escapades."

The dog-nin released a pent-up breath in relief. "Sure thing," he drawled. He walked to the door and opened it. Before he went through, though, he spoke. "One last thing, though," he began in a much more civilized tone.

"What?" the addressed spat venomously.

"What you felt for me? That wasn't even remotely close to love or affection. What you desired was the power to own someone as physically and sexually gifted as myself, just as what your rich customers in the past had done to you. You needed to claim me as your own just to assert yourself—to show that you're the one calling the shots this time around."

The older woman was silent.

The jōnin sighed. "All the pain I inflicted on Eiji-san, those were supposed to be for you, because you were the one behind everything, but I couldn't because whatever you may think about me, I don't hurt women. Besides, I knew Eiji-san would be more than willing to endure the pain for you."

Kyoko bit her lips and gasped, but it didn't deter the jōnin from proceeding.

"But all of that pain and humiliation is nothing to compared to you asking him to do wicked things so that you could have your 'happily ever after' with someone else," the Inuzuka explained. He sighed again. "When he gets better, apologize to him. I'll probably do so myself later."

With that, the soon-to-be former Platinum King left the room, closing the door gently behind him, leaving Kyoko to mull over her thoughts alone.

* * *

Kiba led Miyako to the Platinum King's room, flexing his glutes whenever the opportunity allowed for it. He could practically feel the globes of muscle sizzle under her heated gaze.

Right after his conversation with Kyoko, the dog-nin had descended to the first floor and sought out his target. He had found her at the bar in the process of claiming two drinks and was apparently on her way back to her seat in preparation for Kyosuke's performance, which was due in a couple of minutes. He had jogged to her and proposed the quickie, as was previously planned. Thankfully, she didn't need much convincing to agree; hence, his present situation.

"Hey," the brunet greeted the two bouncers standing on either side of the door. They grunted in response. "This is Miyako."

"Yeah, we know her," said one.

"She's a regular," added the other.

"Yeah, well, she hired me, and it's supposed to start this midnight, but I'd never thought she'd be such a total babe. My cock's all twitchy and itching to get the party started," the onyx-eyed man continued with a leer while gesturing to his bobbing rod, "so, uh, if you don't mind, we'd like to use the room." He chuckled slightly.

The two guards shared a look, theirs brows furrowed. "I dunno... We could get in trouble for this. We're actually here 'cause we aren't  _supposed_  to let anyone in, 'cause, you know, you're supposed to go and do your stuff somewhere else."

The ripped hunk whined. "C'mon, man! Don't be such a cockblocker..." The pair continued to frown, one approaching the other to deliberate.

It was at this point that the raven-haired teen stepped past the broad-shoulder hunk and slipped off both earrings. She held them up before the conversing men, the glitter easily catching the attention of both. She smirked. "I trust these will be enough... compensation? These were a gift from the Water Daimyō."

The men eyed the jewelry for a few seconds. They locked eyes afterwards and shrugged before shamelessly taking the pieces from Miyako's dainty hands. She pushed past them and opened the door, curling her pointing finger at Kiba enticingly. One of the ninja's brows rose at the seductive gesture and followed suit, closing the door behind him.

Upon entering the room, the dog-nin noted that the windows were already open. 'Huh,' he thought, 'One less thing to worry about.' He moved forward and dipped his head, claiming the black-haired teen's lips in a kiss that seemed to have knocked her breath away.

Miyako's surprise at the bold move was but for a second. She pushed back against the handsome man's lips, her tongue gaining entry into his mouth. She felt his hands grasp her hips as he deepened the liplock. Her own hands wandered across his broad and muscled back, relishing the feel of his strength beneath the tanned and silky skin. Her hands wandered south and cupped his firm ass, grinding the rigid column of flesh harder against her stomach, and amazingly, between her breasts. She groaned. Kami, it was so hot and hard, not to mention massive. From afar, it was delicious and hunger-inducing. Up close, it was nothing short of worship-worthy.

The horny teen felt the edge of the king-sized bed nudge the back of her legs. She broke the kiss and allowed herself to fall, bouncing atop the mattress. She slunk upwards to the center and, through half-lidded eyes, gave a "come get me" look. To stress her point, she lifted the hem of her tiny black dress, revealing her moist labia free of hair.

Kiba's growled loudly, as any randy male would, and heard Sakura's faint fake meow from somewhere outside.

The stage was set.

The brunet's heart raced. It was now or never. If he messed up now, it was all over. He put on a devilish smirk and crawled forward, the monstrous slab of man-meat between his powerful thighs bobbing up and down in an almost hypnotic dance as he moved. He placed the tip of his member at her entrance and, for a moment, felt remorse at what he was about to do. Deceit was part of a shinobi's life, but that didn't mean the guilt of using others as a means to an end didn't gnaw at them at times.

Miyako's eyes narrowed, annoyed at the onyx-eyed stud's hesitance to please her. "What? You think I won't be able to take it? I've hired Kyosuke in the past, and his dick's what, eleven inches? A few extra inches in length and girth is nothing," she muttered with a wave of her hand, "Now stick that thing inside me already. I didn't pay a small fortune for someone to stare blankly at my cunt."

The Inuzuka shook his head and steeled himself. "Sorry, 'bout that. But your pussy looks so delicious. I thought for a moment I'd have a taste, but hey, you're the boss." With that, he pushed, the head of his colossal cock slipping into her hot folds.

The teen gasped and panted as her lover began to sink into her. She never thought an extra one and a half inches in girth would translate into a huge difference in sensation. The stretch was heavenly; the friction absolutely divine. She forced her eyes open and watched until only about a couple of inches of his thick shat remained outside her love tunnel.

Kiba smirked. He had eleven inches of his cock inside her—the length of Kyosuke's dick. Earlier, she mentioned that a couple of inches meant nothing. He wanted to show her how wrong she was. He rammed the remaining inches in with such force that the bed, despite its massive size, rocked.

The teenager wailed, her pussy clenching as it was filled with thirteen inches of hot, hard, unyielding man-meat. Her hands shot to her lover's muscled arms, grasping them as if her life depended on them. "H-holy shit!" she gasped.

The dog-nin grinned. "What? I thought a couple of inches were nothing," he whispered into the young woman's ear before licking her earlobe. He withdrew himself to the crown and slammed back in, the bed creaking in protest at the sheer strength of his hips.

Miyako screamed something incoherent and was soon reduced into putty at the ripped shinobi's skilled hands. He masterfully caressed her both inside and out. His monstrous fuckstick pierced her deeply, reaching places inside her she never knew could be reached in such a fashion. It pierced and rubbed and jabbed at all the right places, setting her nerves on fire. Through the fabric of her dress, she felt the powerful muscles of his chest and abs flex and ripple with every thrust, leaving her nipples pointed and her mouth open in a perpetual cry of untold ecstasy. One hand slithered over the fabric and found that bundle of nerves at their point of union, giving the small nub a spirited pinch.

"F-fuck! I'm— Ah! I'm gonna c—" she wailed.

'Here it comes.' The handsome ninja felt his lover's walls contract around his cock and surged forward, impaling her as deeply as he could. He bit back a moan, forcing his mind to focus despite the unbelievable sensation of her pussy choking his thirteen-inch ramrod like a vise.

_A handsome man in his mid-fifties sat at his well-decorated office. Looking up from the documents on his table, he spoke to the woman seated across him. "Miyako, I'm not getting any younger, and as much as I want you to enjo—"_

_"Forget it, dad. I don't plan on studying business anytime soon," the black-haired woman said, not bothering to look up as she buffed her nails._

'Nope.'

_"Kyoko-san, why the hell do you keep Sano as your Platinum King? I paid for an hour with him and didn't even cum once! Actually, I wasn't even close!" Miyako ranted as she spoke to the club owner by the bar. She took a swig from a drink she wasn't even legally allowed to consume yet. "I mean, Taichi's tool ain't bad, and he's got the skills! He made me cum twice when I hired him a couple of weeks ago. The guy's got mad fucking skills."_

_The older woman sighed. "Indeed, I've been hearing complaints about Sano's performance with other patrons, particularly the females."_

_"Just fire him. Really, I'd rather just masturbate than fuck_ him _again."_

_"I can't. Cocks as big as his aren't exactly common, you know? Besides, the male patrons adore him and none have complained about him so far. I guess that though he says he's bi, he's just far more inclined towards guys."_

_A grasshopper appeared in front of Kyoko courtesy of an amber-eyed bartender. She looked up and smiled before taking a sip. "Delicious as always, Eiji." The addressed just smiled back and went back to work._

_Miyako eyed the former king's strong muscles as they slid under the tight black shirt. "Mm," she moaned absentmindedly. "Kyoko-san, can I—" she began, not taking her eyes off the well-built man._

_"No," the club owner said in an unusually curt tone that apparently surprised her as well, "I mean, the kings and princes are yours to play around with, but my other employees are strictly off-limits. Sorry."_

_One of Miyako's eyes arched and a playful smirk tugged at her lips. She leaned forward to whisper in Kyoko's ear. "All your other employees or just this one?"_

_Kyoko's lips formed a tight line before draining her grasshopper in one gulp. She rose gracefully. "I have business to attend to. If you'll excuse me..."_

'No.'

_"F-fuck! O-oh my f-fucking k-ka— Ah!" Miyako sputtered incoherently as Kyosuke plowed her pussy viciously from above while Kai ravaged her ass from below, their hips moving in synchrony, their massive cocks stretching her holes to the limit._

' _Definitely_  not that.' The Inuzuka felt the contractions around his cock become weaker—Miyako's orgasm was starting to ebb. 'Shit!' he internally cursed. He resumed his thrusts in the form of short, rapid and forceful bursts. He reached between their pressed bodies and rubbed her clit vigorously.

A myriad of incomprehensible sounds escaped the raven-haired teen's bruised lips. Her cunt spasmed anew, the contractions even more powerful than before. Her back arched painfully, her hips lifting off the mattress as if offering her quivering pussy to even more of Kiba's extraordinary ministrations. Her juices traveled down the curve of her ass, dripping onto the sheets.

In response, the brown-haired shinobi slammed his hips downward, taking Miyako's hips along with it and sending the two crashing hard against the mattress. His thirteen-inch column impaled his target as deep as was physically possible.

 _"But dad, I already told my friends I'd celebrate at_ The Amber Palace _!" Miyako protested._

_"Then celebrate with them on some other day," Lord Hisoka said simply._

_"But—"_

_The gray-haired man rose from his seat. "No buts, young lady," he muttered with a tone of finality. "You are my only child, and because of that, I have always let you have your way. But this… You_ will _do this or I will cut you off."_

_Miyako huffed and sat on the couch. Her father, likewise, resumed being seated. For a few seconds, she simply pouted like a child less than half her age. Eventually, she threw her hands in the air. "Fine," she spat vehemently, "Where?"_

_"One of the shrines."_

_The teenager made a face. "But they stink of rotten wood and moss and—"_

_Lord Hisoka eyed his daughter sharply. "Those shrines have been with our family for generations and have brought us good fortune. Have you ever wondered why our manor is located in this obscene village? With the money I have, I can build a manor anywhere I want. In the past, my father had built a mansion in the Tea Village and spent a couple of years there. The result? Our family's finances dropped more than it had ever had during the entirety of its recorded history. My father sold the mansion without second thought and returned here, and even though it had taken the rest of his life, he managed to get back all that he had lost. Treat those places with_ respect _Miyako."_

_"You're so superstitious," the young woman mumbled._

_"What was that?"_

_"I was asking which one," Miyako lied._

_"The one near the pond."_

Kiba finally ceased his assault on his target's clit. Her orgasm didn't show any signs of slowing down, however, as his hips surged forward once more, each thrust inching her higher and higher up the bed. "How many more orgasms do you want, huh?" he grunted loudly as he speared her tirelessly, "How 'bout  _two_? Do you want  _two_  more?" The bed creaked with every heave. 'Just a little more, and…'

With one last, mighty thrust, Miyako's head hit the headboard with just enough force to knock her out and produce a slight concussion. Immediately the screeches of delight ceased and the dog-nin put on the panic act. He attempted to wake her, knowing that the efforts would be futile. He jumped off the bed and dashed to the door. "Guys! Help!" he panted in convincing alarm.

The black-clad duo immediately rushed in. "What the hell happened?" they asked almost in unison.

The brunet smiled nervously. "I was fucking her really hard and then bam! Her head accidentally hit the headboard and she went out like a light!"

"Jeez! Are those hips of yours for real? You fucked her so hard she flew into the headboard hard enough to knock her out?" one of the guards asked, envy lacing his incredulous tone.

Truth be told, if he had used all his strength, he could've fucked her through the wall and broke her skull and every bone in her body in the process, but he kept that impressive little tidbit to himself. Instead, he smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

"Well, she's still breathing, so it probably ain't that bad, but we'll notify Kyoko-san and send her to the nearest clinic." One man scooped up the unconscious young woman in his arms and made for the entrance, followed closely by his colleague.

"Wait! What'll  _I_  do?" the Inuzuka asked.

The unencumbered guard looked back and spoke while the other continued his departure from the room. "I dunno. Clean up and talk to Kyoko-san, maybe? And put on some damn clothes. You're making all of us feel so… lacking."

Kiba bit back a smirk.

After the two men left, the brunet dashed to the flat. He didn't bother checking Sakura's room as he knew it would be empty. Considering that the mission was an S-rank item retrieval one entailing prolonged undercover work requiring the use of several paraphernalia, all other items were deemed a hindrance to expedient delivery. Shinobi who undertook such missions usually sealed their items into scrolls at the safest period prior to the actual item retrieval event and hid those scrolls somewhere for collection at a later time. Once the item they were seeking fell into their hands, the shinobi usually immediately departed, having minimal food supplies on their bodies. Once the mission was completed, the shinobi would usually return to get their items.

The Inuzuka entered his room. He had packed earlier that day and had buried the scroll at the base of a tree somewhere at the outskirts of town. His superior senses assured him that he was not followed. Such steps were necessary to ascertain that he would not be ambushed once he returned to pick it up a few days later. He took a lightning-fast shower, dried himself and produced a small scroll from beneath the mattress. With a small poof, his clothes appeared.

The dog-nin slid the black boxer briefs quickly, followed by black pants, the cloth hugging his powerful thighs and legs. He threw on a mesh shirt, the material stretching over his ripped torso, before donning his black jacket. He strapped on his sandals and weapons pouch and then stood before the mirror. He executed the necessary seals and saw the familiar red triangles fade back on his cheeks. Finally, he tied the Konoha hitai-ite tightly over his forehead. He took a deep breath, opened the window and leapt into the night.

The brown-haired jōnin arrived at the rendezvous point within seconds. He looked around and sniffed, finding no trace of Sakura. A foreboding feeling descended upon him. He growled so low it was almost inaudible.

Something had gone terribly wrong.

* * *

Sakura felt the warmth at the tips of her ears as Miyako's nonstop wails of bliss drifted out the open window. Kami, was she  _that_  loud whenever she and Kiba made love? Well, given the dog-nin's sexual prowess, she bet even the most reserved of shinobi would scream their throats raw in ecstasy if subjected to his skills.

As she crouched there waiting for her partner to grunt that magic number while in the throes of pleasure, the medical-nin found herself thinking that the mission was nearing its climax.

'Pun intended?' Inner Sakura joked.

The green-eyed kunoichi paid the imaginary being no heed, her thoughts instead drifting to the fact that after it was over, she didn't know if she could ever face her boyfriend again. The day had been utterly disastrous. She had had sex with not one or two, but  _all_ three kings. "Fuck," she cursed out loud, guilt gnawing at her insides like a duodenal ulcer.

The ninja's inner self tried to lighten the mood once more. 'What's got your panties in a bunch!? Being fucked by those three is easily every woman's number one fantasy, girl!' she squealed with a giggle, her eyebrows waggling suggestively.

Sakura's train of thoughts remained unbroken. The shame was so much that she secretly wished she could just vanish from the face of the earth, but the life of a missing-nin wasn't exactly desirable, not to mention her former teammates could track her down and kill her with minimal effort. "Fuck, why am I so weak?"

It was at this point that Inner Sakura knew that joking would have no effect. 'How many times must it be stressed that you are  _not_  weak?' the being said in an irate tone, 'Those two are special. You know that. You don't see your friends tearing themselves up about it, do you? Sure, they train, but they're not so fixated upon it so much that they let opportunities in life pass by because they're too obsessed with getting stronger. They're happy with the powers they possess.'

The kunoichi pushed a stray strand of her newly restored pink hair behind her ear as she heard the unmistakable sound of a woman in her peak. 'Now's not the time to psychoanalyze me,' she said, her heart rate jumping. Any moment now…

And then she heard it—the magical number. The scroll was in the second shrine.

"That's the one near the pond, right?" a familiar voice rang behind her.

The rose-haired ninja spun, sending a fist towards the source of the voice. A flash of recognition crossed her face. "You," she muttered in surprise, the fist slowing just a fraction.

Despite his proximity, Sakura's opponent dodged the blow so easily that she realized that even without the slight decrease in velocity, he could've evaded it. He vanished altogether and a split-second later, she felt a blow land on her neck, sending her world into darkness.


	34. Part 32

Sakura awoke with a start and quickly felt the bonds on her. She struggled valiantly, but the chains didn't even budge. She huffed in disbelief. Her raw strength was a thing to be reckoned with, and yet all she managed with her thrashing was make her injured neck throb. Focusing, she began to reduce the swelling. As she did, she allowed her eyes to roam.

By the looks of it, she was _inside_ the second shrine. Despite its age, the structure seemed to be in fairly good condition save for several rotting wood panels near the roof. The surrounding forest gave the shrine an earthy smell that most ninja were familiar with. She took a deeper breath and noted that metallic smell ninja were also familiar with—the smell of blood.

And then her eyes found him just past the threshold. He was bare-chested, his clothing limited to fingerless gloves with metallic guards, jōnin pants and sandals, all of which were black. The monochromaticism was broken by a white belt, which apparently contained his hitai-ite. A small, pale brown weapons pouch was strapped to his lower back and a sheathed sword was strapped to his left hip. A blue tattoo adorned his right deltoid. "Light," the kanji proclaimed. A faint breeze tousled his soft, blond hair and the moonlight made his green eyes glitter.

Securely tied to his back, just above his weapons pouch, was a moderately sized scroll.

"Kyosuke," she growled.

The well-built man turned to face her, making the hitai-ite that he had used as a belt come into full view.

'Kumo,' the kunoichi thought bitterly. She saw him sigh and walk towards her, and she began struggling anew. With every step, despair rose within her. She had never felt so helpless in such a long time that the sensation made bile rise in her throat. Shinobi faced death at every turn and were taught not to fear it. She was damn sure, however, that placed before it, even the most hardened ninja would feel even just a tiny sliver of it, just as she did now. "Just make it quick, Kyosuke," she muttered, finally ceasing all efforts and simply closing her eyes. Despite being a medical-nin, she couldn't heal a blade to the heart or brainstem fast enough to keep it from being fatal. The only thing that could possibly save her now was her mentor's _Strength of a Hundred_ technique. Sadly, even now, she wasn't as good as the hokage was. 'Weak,' she thought pathetically, 'So fucking weak.'

Sakura heard the Kumo ninja stop inches from her and waited for his blade to plunge into her. For what seemed like an eternity, she remained still, resignation palpable, and yet the blow never came. Confused, she looked up to meet his eyes. To her further perplexity, she saw nothing but regret in his eyes.

Kyosuke knelt before her and produced a piece of cloth. "I'm sorry, but I have to gag you," he whispered.

"Why not just kill me, _Kyosuke_?" the pinkette spat in false courage, emphasizing his possibly fake name.

Golden brows furrowed. "To answer your indirect question, yes, that's my real name, and do you think I didn't _try_ to kill you?" he answered, gripping the cloth tightly. "This," he said as he motioned to her, "This goes against everything I… no, _we_ , were taught. The village is foremost in a shinobi's mind, not petty or sentimental things such as attraction or love. I had thought I was an exemplary ninja, and until now, I have never had any qualms about doing even the most damnable things for Kumo. But you… I can't kill you. I just can't, Haruno Sakura."

Damn. "Why?"

A sad smile appeared on his lips. "I lied to you, just as you have to me," he murmured, "but not everything was a lie."

The medical-nin's heart jumped, and just as she was about to ask him to clarify, she felt the cloth wrap around her mouth. A normal ninja prisoner would have likely thrashed and screamed like a madman, but all she could do was stare at Kyosuke's powerful chest and inhale his intoxicating scent. She blushed in spite of herself at his proximity. Kami, why couldn't the enemy have been an insufferable, ugly-as-fuck obese ninja? She felt a light kiss on her forehead, and her color deepened even further.

Suddenly, from behind the emerald-eyed man's broad shoulder, she saw a flicker of movement. A Kiri ninja materialized and raised his sword but before she could even react, Kyosuke had already moved.

The blond shinobi turned swiftly, knocking the sword out of the man's hands and punching his stomach. The man doubled over. Kyosuke slid to the side and grasped the hilt of his sword. Sakura watched as the blade was unsheathed. It was a heavily polished silver tsurugi.

The Kumo ninja placed the tip of the sword his opponent's ankle. To the pinkette's surprise, the tip of the blade separated from the rest of the sword. It didn't fall, however, as if it had adhered to the Kiri ninja's foot. As Kyosuke moved along, segment after segment fell away from the blade. He continued "wrapping" his weapon swiftly but gracefully around his enemy. In but a second, a trail of blades adorned his opponent, starting from the foot spiraling upwards to the back of the thigh and buttocks, then across the back to loop over the right shoulder, then across the chest into the left arm. The blond shinobi, then, made a forceful pulling motion, allowing himself to spin in the process.

The Kiri shinobi shrieked in agony as the blades ripped through his body, producing a spiral incision that bled profusely. He dropped into a rapidly expanding pool of his own blood.

The blades floated together and reformed swiftly. Kyosuke swung it to remove any excess blood and resheathed it.

'Jiton,' the pinkette thought in amazement, knowing the rarity of such a kekkei genkai. Her eyes darted to the dying shinobi and her eyes widened in recognition. 'He killed Sano!' she deduced, noting the similarity in the wound patterns, 'and given that his weapon can reform into a tsurugi, he can also make hacking wounds, so...' She seethed. 'Of course!' she thought, 'He only heard Kiba say the number but _knew_ which shrine to go to. That means he got the map. That means...'

Though he wasn't a sensor, Kyosuke felt the surge of anger emanating from Sakura. He immediately figured out why and frowned. "We do what we have to for the sake of the mission. You know that," he said without remorse, "Had you been in the same situation, I'm sure you'd do the same. However, for what it's worth, I wish things didn't end that way for both of them." He walked to the entrance. "I guess I'll be off," he said, and then dashed outside.

The blond had taken but a couple of steps before he saw a glint of metal whizzing towards him from the side. He swerved slightly, the kunai narrowly missing his face. His right hand swiftly dug into his weapons pouch and produced two kunai of his own, tossing one to his other hand. With them, he blocked the claws that hurtled towards his chest a mere split-second later. His green eyes moved from the claws to the man who owned them. Those tattoos were unmistakable. "An Inuzuka, huh?" he murmured.

The two warriors pushed against each other and broke the deadlock. They hopped backwards so they stood several feet apart.

Kiba's eyes roved his environment quickly, easily noting Sakura, the scroll, and Kyosuke's hitai-ite. He analyzed the situation. Around a dozen or so lifeless Kiri ninja were scattered around the place, their vests indicating all of them were at least of chūnin rank. On the other hand, Kyosuke, if that was his real name, didn't even have a scratch on him, nor did he show any signs of exertion. He was, therefore, likely at least of jōnin rank, possibly even kage-level like Kakashi, considering the importance of the mission.

"Sakura," the dog-nin yelled without looking at her, "I'm sorry, but I won't be able to attend to you right now. This guy's pretty good. He managed to block even a full-speed attack from me. I'll have to at least incapacitate him first before I can get to you, okay?"

A muffled reply.

The brunet took a deep breath. His sandals dug into the soil for but a second before he tore across the field to his opponent.

The blond jōnin nimbly dodged the first blow and parried the next two. He jumped as his adversary swept low and met a second kick from the Konoha ninja meant to strike him in midair with a kick of his own. Just before he launched backwards into a somersault, he saw the Inuzuka throw three shuriken his way while still crouched.

'Magnet Style: Flux Sphere.'

A wave of magnetism emanated from the Kumo jōnin and deflected the course of the weapons.

Kiba was in front of the green-eyed man before the latter had even landed, unleashing yet another flurry of blows and evading several aimed at him. His claws locked with Kyosuke's kunai. "Jiton?" he asked with a smirk.

The blond man grinned as well. "Yup," he answered truthfully, "How about you? Where's your ninken?"

 _Quid pro quo_. "At home," the dog-nin replied, "It was too risky to take him 'cause he might blow our cover. Not that I need him. I'm pretty sure I can take you by myself."

The Kumo jōnin's brow rose. He swerved to the left and into the pool that had been the marker for this shrine. He spun and threw both kunai at his enemy.

The brown-haired man tilted his head to the left, the kunai flying dangerously close to his ear, and then went after his opponent, who stood in the middle of the pond. He was halfway there when he felt a surge of chakra under his feet. Eyes widening, he poured chakra to the soles of his sandals, allowing him to skid to a halt.

Kyosuke formed a string of seals. 'Ice Style: Frozen Javelins.'

Kiba performed a series of flips back into dry land, narrowly evading a barrage of icicle spears that zoomed towards him from underneath the water. He landed just in time to see another set of deadly spears approach him from above. He dashed to his right and turned just in time to block the tsurugi aimed at his neck. " _Two_ kekkei genkai?" he inquired as he pushed back against the blade, "Just who the hell are you?"

The Inuzuka ducked low, avoiding a decapitating slash. He swiped at the Kumo ninja's thigh but had to withdraw quickly to avoid a swing aimed at his elbows. He cursed inwardly. 'The length of his sword puts me at a disadvantage. I can't get close enough without risking a blow to my arms.' He parried the next two blows and, keeping the sword at bay with one hand, he slid forward to strike swing with the other but the blond jōnin managed to pull back just enough to avoid the tips of his claws.

The green-eyed ninja spun on his heel and swung diagonally, his silver blade clashing yet again with the dog-nin's claws. "You're good."

"Thanks," the brunet replied, "You too." Without warning, he removed all force from his arms and bent backwards into the beginning of a back handspring.

The sudden loss of resistance caused Kyosuke to pitch forward. "Shit!" he swore.

Kiba kicked the Kuno jōnin's sword away. While in midair and upside down, he performed several seals. 'Earth Style: Obsidian Edge.' He drove his hands into the ground. From the dirt emerged a katana and a wakizashi made of earth, hardened to steel-like levels by the dog-nin's chakra. He performed an angulated cross-slash aimed at his adversary's torso.

The blond shinobi summoned every ounce of his agility, barely managing to get away unscathed from the Inuzuka's assault. He appeared several feet away and performed a string of seals. 'Magnet Style: Imperious Field.' A steady field of magnetism emanated from him. He held out his hand and his sword flew towards him. He grabbed it just in time to ward off what would have been a fatal attack. However, he didn't manage to brace himself enough to counter his opponent's full strength, so though his raw strength was equal to his adversary's, and the dual slash sent him flying.

As he sailed several feet into the air over the pond, the Kumo ninja couldn't help but smile. Kami, how long has it been since he found a worthy opponent? How long since he felt the thrill of battle? Sheathing his sword, he prepared a counterattack.

The brunet quickly felt the shift in the air and the tremendous surge in chakra. He swore, stabbing his swords into the dirt. He performed four seals and slammed his palms into the ground. 'Earth Style: Mud Wall!'

'Ice Style: Absolute Zero!' Kyosuke slammed a chakra-infused fist into the surface of the water.

A powerful blast of sub-zero air exploded from the point of impact, sending all of the water in the pond outwards at a tremendous velocity before freezing it.

Kiba braced his back against his wall and cursed as he felt the wave of cold smash against it. Unable to withstand the attack, big chunks stone flew away with the blast, disappearing into the surrounding forest. When the rumbling had ceased, he grabbed his swords and tried to edge away from the wall but found that his left leg had been encased in ice. "Shit!" he fumed, trying to pull away.

The green-eyed shinobi stood at the bottom of the now-empty pond. The attack produced such a powerful gust that the nearest trees had been all but uprooted. The pond water, now formed into frozen spikes and tendrils, radiated from him like the petals of an enormous crystalline flower. One such tendril had encased his opponent's leg. Not wasting the opportunity, he launched his follow-up attack. 'Storm Style: Plasma Whorl!'

The dog-nin tore his gaze from his foot and saw six globes of energy appear around him, forming a circle several meters across with him at the center. A heartbeat later, they spiraled inwards, gaining velocity with every passing second. He stabbed his swords into the soil once again and slammed his palms on the ground. 'Earth Style: Upheaval!'

The earth shook violently, chunks of stone jutting out at awkward angles. The Kumo ninja was forced to resheath his sword, putting all his concentration into avoiding the slabs of rock that rose unpredictably from underneath him. As if those weren't trouble enough, the tremors themselves made it difficult to control the precision of his jumps. He bit back a curse as he narrowly avoided being crushed by two pillars. Taking a bit of a risk, his eyes darted briefly on his adversary and found that a block of earth underneath him had heaved upwards, breaking the tendrils of ice that encased his leg. The Inuzuka managed to jump off the block of stone just as the six orbs smashed into one another.

A deafening boom erupted from the point of convergence and hunks of rock went flying across the battlefield at frightening velocities. "Tch!" the blond jōnin mumbled, dodging a couple of blocks that flew his way. His eyes darted back and forth. The floating debris formed a haze that drastically reduced visibility so it was difficult to keep an eye out for the Konoha ninja while the damned doton was still active. He hoped that the explosion from his ranton had injured his opponent enough that he wouldn't be able to counterattack until the quaking had ceased.

The tremors began to decrease in intensity and Kyosuke breathed a sigh as he sidestepped slightly to avoid what he predicted was the last pillar to emerge. And then a blade appeared out of nowhere, and by the time he noticed, its tip was centimeters from his neck.

The brunet had hidden himself _inside_ the last chunk of earth and broke through to strike at the most opportune moment!

Not having the time to draw his weapon, the blond warrior resorted to blocking the attack with the metallic plates on the dorsum of his fingerless gloves. The impact knocked him back several feet. He looked back up just in time to see a couple of kunai tear towards him. Performing the technique he did earlier, he smirked. "Those can't hit m—"

Kyosuke felt one of the kunai graze the side of his neck, producing a tiny trickle of blood.

Kiba leered. "They can if I throw them hard enough," he said simply, "The faster the incoming projectile, the smaller the angle of deflection." Who knew he'd pick up something from the trailer of that physics thriller Sakura had wanted to see? He dashed forward, dual swords at his sides.

The Kumo jōnin swerved to the left to avoid a diagonal upward slash from the katana and parried a thrust from the wakizashi. He jumped, avoiding a low spinning sweep with the katana aimed at his legs, and performed an overhead swing as he descended in retaliation, which the Inuzuka met with both swords.

The dog-nin sprung from his crouched position, pushing his adversary back a couple of feet, and then threw both weapons like boomerangs.

Growling, the green-eyed man swung his tsurugi in a side horizontal arc, sweeping the spinning blades to the side. He spun around, his acute senses hearing a deep inhalation and found his foe behind him, his hands forming the dog seal.

'Wind Style: Vacuum Bullets.' The brunet spewed spheres of wind chakra from his mouth.

The blond shinobi slid to the side, narrowly avoiding the first volley of shots, then did a series of somersaults, slides and rolls, avoiding the high-speed projectiles as best as he could and blocking those he couldn't dodge by the flat of his blade. Some of those he managed to avoid slammed violently into the ground, sending jagged bits of earth flying. One such bit flew close to one of his eyes, and he was forced to close them for a second. He cursed, knowing his opponent would take advantage of the momentary lapse in vision. Sure enough, the moment he opened his eyes, he saw three projectiles aimed at his chest. He raised his tsurugi and took them head-on, a bit surprised at how each packed quite a punch.

The Inuzuka darted forward, taking advantage of the tiny stagger his jutsu provided. He sunk as low as he can to touch the ground, producing two new swords in the split-second it took to reach his opponent. He jumped and twisted in midair, slashing with the wakizashi with enough force to temporarily knock the Kumo shinobi's tsurugi from blocking stance and deliver a flying roundhouse kick.

Kyosuke ducked and felt his foe's leg graze his head. He lashed out in an upward diagonal.

Kiba sensed the kunai in his weapons pouch react to a magnetic field. He leapt backwards a significant distance but was surprised to feel a sharp object nick at his chest. He felt a tiny trickle of blood run down his abs. "Hmm, that's quite a nifty weapon you have there," he murmured, eyeing the segments that quickly reformed into a blade.

The Kumo shinobi shrugged. "I had it designed 'cause it suits my abilities."

"Speaking of which, you have _three_ kekkei genkai?" the brown-haired man asked, "You are _unreal_ , man! How the hell don't we know about someone as special as you?"

The blond placed a palm over his chest. "Aw, you're making me blush," he joked. His cheeks remained perfectly fair.

The onyx-eyed man flipped him, but was unable to suppress his amusement.

Kyosuke chuckled as well. "You're pretty sharp as well. You know how to correctly counter a kekkei genkai," he complimented, "I'm sorry, but I never asked for your name."

"It's Kiba, and as you've deduced, I'm from the Inuzuka clan."

The green-eyed ninja nodded. "Mine's Kyosuke," he replied.

The dog-nin frowned. "Just Kyosuke?" he asked, "Like those big-time showbiz stars with just one name?"

It was Kyosuke's turn to make a rude gesture. "And just to answer you other question... You know, the one about why you have no intel about me," he said, his voice becoming serious, "Nobody who has fought me has ever lived to tell anyone else about my abilities."

A brown brow arched. "Ah, but you see, there's a first time for everything," he responded with a smirk.

"I guess we'll just have to find out, eh?"

Kiba saw his enemy's sword break apart and shoot into the ground. He rushed towards Kyosuke and felt the ground erupt behind him. He didn't need to look back to know that the blades would have impaled him had he been but a fraction slower or had he moved an instant later than he had.

The blond ninja's sword withdrew quickly but didn't reform. He made two diagonal lashes, which his opponent deftly evaded. The segments came together just in time for him to parry a thrust attack from the katana. He swung his left leg inwards to avoid a downward slice from the wakizashi. He pushed the katana away by swinging his tsurugi in an arc over his head and then used the raised foot to perform a crescent kick. His opponent pulled back to avoid the blow.

The dog-nin heard a loud swish as the kick came dangerously close to his face. The singing of metal alerted him and he swerved to elude a rising lash. He was about to counterattack when his opponent brought his own hand into the blades' path and skilfully hooked it by the flat side, changing the direction of the attack mid-lash. Caught off-guard, he ducked awkwardly into the path of a kick. Cursing, he brought he arms up to protect himself. The full force of the kick sent him flying. He managed to land on his feet and flipped backwards as he heard the blades whiz towards him. The last segment of the Kumo shinobi's tsurugi stabbed the spot he had initially landed on. He looked up to see the floating blades form a rainbow-like curve originating from his foe.

The onyx-eyed man grumbled. 'In whip form, his attacks are a bit slower but more unpredictable. Not to mention his attack range is absurd.' He readied a long-range attack of his own.

'Oh no you don't!' the emerald-eyed warrior thought, thrusting his sword forward.

Too concentrated on his seals, the brunet slid to the right a moment too late and felt the edge of the blades graze his left flank. 'Just a scratch,' he thought. He saw his foe pull the hilt to the left and he did a side somersault to dodge the blades as they whipped sideways. 'Wind Style: Vacuum Wave Barrage."

Wide arcs of sharp wind chakra poured forth from the Inuzuka's mouth with varying angulations. Kyosuke grit his teeth as he evaded the high-speed projectiles, suffering from a few nicks here and there as he did. Curiously, the last three blades seemed a bit too high to hit him.

His enemy too focused on the blades of chakra, Kiba did another series of seals and placed his palms on the floor. 'Earth Style: Mobile Core.'

The green-eyed warrior swore as the ground beneath him rose sharply like a platform at the last second, placing him in the path of the last three projectiles. Without enough time to dodge, he raised his tsurugi and braced himself. He managed to block the first two without being swept away, but the moment the last blade slammed into his sword, the wind chakra exploded, producing a small maelstrom of razor-sharp air currents. He dashed off the platform as fast as he could, but was unable to get away unscathed. He landed on his feet and grimaced at the numerous small cuts he had incurred.

For a few moments, neither shinobi moved.

The blond smiled and shook his head as he sheathed his sword. "I didn't expect to have to resort to this," he said.

The Inuzuka tensed. He saw his opponent weave a series of seals.

"Light Style: Luminescence."

Bright light emanated from the Kumo ninja and everything faded to white.

The brown-haired jōnin cursed out loud but was surprised to hear nothing. He smelled nothing; saw nothing. He licked the back of his hand. He tasted the saltiness of his sweat and felt the ground beneath him.

"Yes. In this genjutsu, all but the contact senses remain. I'm just slightly above average, really, but this should be enough for someone like you, who doesn't seem to be very skilled with genjutsu either," came Kyosuke's voice, emanating from everywhere at once.

Kiba bristled. "This is exactly what Sakura said she felt in Gran's restaurant, but this time it isn't darkness, but light…" he thought out loud, though he didn't hear his voice, "Speaking of which, did he say 'Light Style?' How can a technique like this be yang element?"

"Actually, when I said 'Light Style,' I meant just that. This is a light _element_ jutsu.'

"I've never heard of such a kekkei genkai!" the dog-nin replied, realizing his opponent could hear him while he, himself, could not.

A small chuckle echoed. "That's because this isn't a kekkei genkai," the Kumo shinobi replied, "This is a kekkei tōta."

The brunet's eyes widened. Based on the kekkei genkai his opponent had been using…

"Yes, kōton is a combination of lightning, the purest chakra nature which is exactly half yin and half yang, and the two yang-oriented elements, wind and water. You see, despite yin and yang being elements themselves, every other basic chakra nature polarizes to either being more yin or more yang."

'Fuck,' the onyx-eyed man cursed mentally. He thanked the kami that he knew doton. He formed the snake seal. 'Earth Style: Stoneskin.' Immediately, his entire body turned into a darker shade of brown. He knew an immense burst of chakra could break him from such a genjutsu, but considering his enemy, he wanted to conserve as much energy as possible. He had taken a gamble using this technique. He had assumed he would use up less chakra sustaining _Stoneskin_ while figuring out a solution compared to a sudden titanic surge.

"Ah, that jutsu. You really are quite good. But…"

Kiba saw just the tiniest spark of blue centimeters from his face and managed to dodge what was most likely a lightning-boosted attack. Apparently, chakra was still faintly detectable. 'Every technique has a weakness,' he recalled Sasuke telling him.

"I should've known you'd have the speed to evade a point blank attack. I guess I'll have to do this the old-fashioned way."

Kiba staggered as several lashes landed on his body. Protected by his technique, his skin remained intact. The force of the blows still caused him to rock back and forth, though.

"Impressive," Kyosuke commented, "but you can't keep that defensive technique up forever. Though your chakra pool is immense, it's not limitless. You'll eventually run out and when that happens…"

Another volley of attacks landed on the dog-nin's body, creating gashes in his clothes. As he thought of a strategy, he thought about something that's been nagging him. "You know, I've been wondering," he grunted as more attacks landed on him, "I get why you'd wanna kill Sayuri-san, but why Sano as well?"

The slashes halted. For a few moments, silence reigned.

"It seems your hokage and our raikage, or at least his advisors, thought of the same point of entry—the club which Lord Hisoka's daughter frequented. We formulated a plan with that as the main focus. However, your appearance and subsequent appointment as Platinum King messed up our plans. Our intel noted that Miyako would only hire the Platinum King, so the only choice we had was to wait for you to succeed in extracting the information, get the data from you, then arrive here before you do. In a way, the success of our mission depended on you. If you had failed to get the information, then everything would have been for naught. Now, Sano was scheming to get rid of all the three kings to reassume the position of Platinum King, and that would've been bad, so I got rid of his meddling ass."

"I see," the brunet said. He was panting now. Another barrage of attacks sent him to his knees.

"You're not looking well, Kiba." The Kumo shinobi unleashed yet another wave of lashes. His opponent grunted and slouched pathetically. His arms were no longer crossed in front of his face. Instead, they hung limply at his sides.

And then he saw a small window of opportunity. A patch of skin at around the area of the left shoulder and chest had returned to its normal tanned color. He lunged forward.

And then felt a powerful hand grasp his leading arm. His green eyes widened in surprise.

"Gotcha," the onyx-eyed ninja said with a smirk. He hurled his opponent and tore towards the same direction a heartbeat later. 'Passing Fang!'

Kyosuke winced as his back hit what remained of the platform that had been raised earlier with such force that it created a small crater. His eyes flew up to see a cone of destruction headed his way. He grit his teeth and raised his tsurugi. The impact between his blade and the twister caused his back to dig into the platform. Multiple cracks crept across the surface of the stone slab. 'F-fuck!' he thought. He poured all his might into his _Imperious Field_ , strengthening it to the maximum attainable level, and prayed it would be enough.

It was subtle, but Kiba felt it. His entire body slowed enough to significantly decrease the attacking power of his _Passing Fang_. He felt his foe push with all his might and he was slung back. He skidded backwards several meters. As he did, he was glad to see the brightness fade until what remained was the natural light lent by the moon.

The two men panted slightly, the battle starting to take its toll on both warriors.

"So you faked fatigue and partially dispelled your jutsu to get me to attack a specific point on your body and then took the opportunity to grab me," the blond man murmured, "Well done."

The brunet smiled. "Well, it was a bit of a risk. Just a small mistake in the timing and I would've died," he confessed, "And you… You magnified your magnet jutsu to affect the iron in my blood to slow me down."

The green-eyed warrior huffed in disdain. "It took a lot of chakra to create a field strong enough to get you to slow down enough, given that the human body has just around three grams of iron. I've heard of your prowess, but I never would've believed that you had the raw strength and speed to make a D-rank taijutsu possess that much destructive power. You—"

The Kumo ninja's eyes widened and slid to the side just in time to avoid an axe kick from behind. As the attacker's heel touched the ground, the very earth shook and broke apart. Kyosuke reappeared several feet away.

Haruno Sakura stood amidst the destruction and smirked before walking slowly to her partner.

"Sorry I couldn't get to you, love," the raven-eyed man said.

"Don't worry, I know. I've been watching by the sidelines, remember?" the kunoichi replied. "Who knew there existed another kekkei tōta other than Ōnoki-sama's jinton?"

The blond warrior eyed both foes warily. Haruno Sakura was lacking in terms of speed, but most certainly not in strength. Still, he didn't expect her to break free from those chakra-enhanced chains. He analyzed the situation. Dodging her would be easy enough, but with the Inuzuka attacking at the same time, he could get overwhelmed. He cursed his luck and performed four seals. 'Storm Style: Laser Circus!' A bright halo appeared around his clasped hands, then multiple pale blue beams burst forth, rushing towards his targets.

The Inuzuka growled in frustration. Though he was quick enough to evade those beams, he couldn't say the same for the pinkette beside him. He didn't know any wide-range fūton to counter such an attack and he knew that Sakura didn't either. He wove the seals necessary to summon another wall of earth. He was about to slam his palms into the ground when his partner placed a hand on his arm.

"Not yet," the medical-nin whispered, eyes on the approaching beams of light, "He can change the direction of those beams. Summon the wall at the last moment."

With bated breath, they waited. Muscles tensed as the beams moved closer and closer. Seconds from impact, the rose-haired kunoichi yelled. "Now!"

'Earth Style: Mud Wall!' The ground rose briskly beneath the pair, putting them out of harm's reach.

Despite the green-eyed man's attempts to redirect his jutsu, the beams slammed into the slab of earth, unable to make a sharp enough bend in their path to pursue their targets. They exploded on contact, a loud boom echoing across the battlefield.

As Kiba expected, fissures immediately appeared on the stone wall, what with lightning being one of the elements comprising ranton. He nodded at his companion.

Sakura punched the wall, completing what the laser beams had started. The block of earth splintered under her fist and began to collapse. She and her partner leapt off the back of the wall. As she fell, she selected the largest chunk. She planted her feet on it and pushed, sending the massive hunk of earth hurtling towards the Kumo shinobi.

The dog-nin clapped his hands. 'Wind Style: Gale Palm.' A blast of wind sent the smaller pieces of rock flying towards Kyosuke as well.

The blond jōnin rolled sideways as he avoided the blocks of solid earth that sped towards him. As expected, aside from the initial one sent by the pinkette, the biggest slabs were the last to reach him. Unable to evade such large projectiles, he took out his tsurugi and lashed out, slicing the chunks neatly in half. When he bisected the last, his eyes widened as he saw the brunet's form shooting towards him, fist extended and darkened with _Stoneskin_. He cursed. Given his opponent's raw strength and the offensive magnification offered by that particular doton, a direct hit could finish him. He pushed his arms into the earth. 'Ice Style: Ice Wall!'

A block of solid ice sprang from the earth in front of the emerald-eyed man.

Unfazed, the brown-haired ninja sped forward and but a second later, he smashed his fist into the impediment before him. He heard the satisfying sound of breaking. He roared and put more strength behind the punch and the thick block of ice shattered, revealing his smirking foe. He gasped at the tremendous rise in chakra.

'Light Style: Prismatic Beam.'

From the center of Kyosuke's palm shot forth a beam of white light. Unlike the beams of a ranton, it traveled in a straight line, but was far faster.

Without enough time to dodge, the onyx-eyed man managed to summon a clone and had himself kicked to the side milliseconds before the clone itself was consumed by the attack. He landed unceremoniously on his back and flipped back to his feet just in time to see the beam thin out and fade. His bit back a curse as he viewed the aftermath of the attack. The ray of light simply didn't destroy or blow apart all the rocks and trees it had hit. It seemed to have erased them from existence—vaporized them with intense power.

Such was the power of a kekkei tōta.

Kiba swore. 'Shit! At top speed, I can barely avoid it. If Sakura gets hit by that…' Unable to stomach the thought, he rushed towards his lover, who hurried towards him as well.

The green-eyed male trained his eye on his adversary and then performed a string of seals. 'Light Style: Pillars of Radiance.'

The dog-nin was distracted when light appeared from the earth upon which he was about to step on. An elaborate circular array appeared, and an instant later, a beam of light several feet wide erupted from the spot. Had he been any slower, the light would have consumed him. He had just landed when another array appeared and he was forced to dash again in another direction. After the fifth beam of light, there was a pause, and he risked a glance at his opponent, who was eyeing him closely. From the looks of it, the jutsu worked like _Amaterasu_ , meaning it attempted to destroy any target that was in the field of vision. However, it was limited to five beams at a time, pulsed at regular intervals. He had just caught his breath when his opponent began another salvo.

The brown-haired jōnin jumped out of the way as the pillar of light threatened to consume him. The singing of metal alerted him and he twisted in midair to avoid an arc of blades aimed towards his midsection. Unfortunately, his midair dodge made him land awkwardly, and it was by sheer luck that he managed to roll away just before the next beam erupted. Feeling the tremors underneath him and knowing he had no opportunity to dodge, he activated _Stoneskin_ once more to protect himself as blades erupted from underneath him and struck his leg. He managed to swing his foot away in time to avoid being entangled by the blades as he flipped sideways to avoid the third and fourth beams. He was preparing himself for the last pillar of light when a flash of pink appeared in his peripheral vision. "No!" he screamed, "Stay back!"

The Inuzuka's yell caused the blond jōnin's vision to stray towards the pinkette. 'Shit!' he thought. He managed to redirect his gaze but it was too late, as the array appeared under the kunoichi.

The raven-eyed shinobi summoned all the speed he could muster and rushed towards the medical-nin. He barreled into her, pushing her out of the way just as the beam descended. "Fuck!" he bellowed, as the lateral portion of his leg sizzled, caught by the edge of the pillar. He produced a clone, who wove a series of seals. 'Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation!'

A large wall of powerful flames rushed towards Kyosuke, obstructing his vision. He summoned another wall of ice to stop the attack. Despite the fact that hyōton supposedly weren't weak against katon, several cracks appeared on the block of ice due to the sheer power of the technique. 'To be injured and still conjure a clone with enough chakra to use a jutsu this powerful… You really are quite something, Inuzuka Kiba.'

Sakura was beside Kiba in a heartbeat and began healing his injuries. The flames his clone was spewing should buy them several seconds at the very least, maybe half a minute at most.

"Sakura," the dog-nin whispered, "you have to hide. Go to the clearing and—"

"What!?" the addressed shrieked, "I'm the hokage's apprentice, Kiba! What'd they say if word got out that I ran away from a battle!?"

"Listen—" the brunet tried reasoning.

"I'm not fucking weak, Kiba! I can help—"

"No, you can't, Sakura!" It was the Inuzuka's turn to raise his voice.

"Don't treat me like I'm worthless! I can—"

"I'm not! For goodness sake, you're healing my leg!" the brunet ground out. He sighed and took on a more controlled tone. "Listen to me. Just because you choose not to engage doesn't mean you're weak. This is an enemy that you can do nothing about, Sakura. His speed is too much for you to handle. Your strength means nothing if you can't land a hit. My skill set just happens to be a better match for him than yours. That's all. To insist fighting him would be foolish on your part. You know that." He stood just as the flames started to recede. "Hide in the clearing," he whispered. "If... If anything should happen to me, use the _Flying Thunder God Technique_ Naruto taught us to get away from here."

The kunoichi nodded absently. She knew he was right, of course. It just sucked that she had to fall back like this. She hid behind a large tree trunk and waited.

A poof signaled the clone's dispersal. Sensing the flames go out, the green-eyed man emerged from his barrier and saw claws mere centimeters from his face. He cursed and ducked, dodging and parrying a flurry of blows. 'So he's back to using his claws. Though riskier due to the fact that a wrong move can mean loss of limb, his attack speed is greatest in this mode. He aims to stop me from using whip mode or my kekkei tōta.'

The onyx-eyed jōnin growled, unleashing all of his fury into his swipes. He put all his might into a horizontal swing, knocking the tsurugi out of the way. He used the momentum to execute a butterfly kick, which his foe tried to block with his left arm. Suddenly, he dropped low and continued his rotation around the long axis of his body, doing a low sweep with the same foot.

Caught off-guard by the feint, the blond warrior was almost too late in jumping to avoid the low attack. As he descended, he attempted to stab the sweeping foot. However, the Inuzuka managed to withdraw his leg fast enough to avoid being impaled.

The brunet dug his claws into the ground for leverage, then swiveled deftly closer to his opponent. He slashed upwards and the taller man was forced to let go of his sword to dodge a blow to his right arm. Kiba performed a follow-up kick which his adversary blocked with his forearms.

Kyosuke skidded a few feet and produced a kunai from his back pocket. He fended off a couple of slashes with the weapon before throwing it point blank at the brunet's face, making the latter duck as he dashed to the other side of the his _Ice Wall_. 'It's time to end this,' he thought, weaving the seals for a kōton while he strengthened his _Imperious Field_.

The dog-nin rounded the other end of the block of ice and dashed towards his foe. He was impeded, however, by several glints of metal that came at him from different directions. 'He's controlling them with the jiton he used earlier,' he thought. He skidded to a sudden halt, and then flipped and ducked, avoiding the floating blade segments. When he felt a spike in chakra and the blades flew away from him, he knew he was in trouble.

"Light Style: Photon Vortex!" the emerald-eyed male roared.

Several rays of light erupted from the blond jōnin's hands at different angles. The floating blade segments caught the beams and reflected them randomly towards the Inuzuka. That the Konoha ninja managed to avoid significant damage from the ridiculously powerful jutsu for several seconds was astounding, but the tiny nicks and burns he sustained from the rays eventually accumulated, slowing him down. The moment one leg was directly hit, it was over. He was quickly overwhelmed by the multitude of beams that went to and fro between the blades that danced and spun around him like a tornado. After the hit to the leg, it took two seconds flat for him to be riddled with holes. Finally, the blades angled all the beams into a single blade floating above the ravaged warrior. A concentrated beam shot downwards at the ebony-eyed man, resulting in a fantastic explosion of light that far exceeded anything thus far.

Sakura's breath caught in her throat. It couldn't be. Kiba was one of the strongest ninja in Konoha. For him to fall was… Tears began to cloud her vision and her entire body trembled. Kiba. Her Kiba… He couldn't be…

The beginnings of a wail of anguish formed within the medical-nin throat, but as soon as she let it escape, a rumbling sound drowned her out.

'Earth Style: Granite Tomb.'

Two halves of a dome of slid rock snapped shut over the floating segments of Kyosuke's tsurugi. Without the ability to gain kinetic energy by tearing through the air, they couldn't penetrate the slab of rock easily without the Kumo ninja increasing his magnetic field exponentially.

The blond's brows rose in bafflement. "What the f—"

'Fire Style: Triple Helix!'

The green-eyed man saw three streams of fire in helical formation zoom towards him from his left. He jumped backwards to avoid the jutsu and felt the smallest of tugs at his waist. He looked behind him and saw the Inuzuka grabbing the scroll for but a split-second before disappearing. 'Shit!' he thought.

Kiba stood several meters from his opponent, scroll in hand and and a weary grin on his face. "That jutsu was damn powerful," he said, "I doubt even Naruto could've gotten away from that scratch-free."

"A clone? When did you—" Kyosuke began, but was interrupted by his own thoughts. He recalled running behind his wall of ice to perform the seals for the _Photon Vortex_. "It was then," he murmured to himself.

"I neutralized your blades, and then sent the flashiest and most distracting jutsu in my arsenal your way," the dog-nin explained, "With the trees to your right and my katon coming from your left, you only had two choices, and I just followed you to snatch the scroll while you were too focused on my jutsu."

The Kumo ninja fought the urge to clap. From his knowledge, this particular Konoha ninja wasn't particularly stellar when it came to theoreticals, but his combat savvy was remarkable. "I suppose I'll just have to take it back," he said confidently, producing a kunai from his weapons pouch and assuming a fighting stance.

"I don't think so, buddy," the brunet growled. "Sakura!" he yelled, "Catch!" He threw the scroll with all his might behind him and turned back around briskly.

The pinkette emerged from behind the nearest trunk and held out her hands to catch the item they were sent to retrieve. She snatched it deftly from the air and began to run in the opposite direction.

The emerald-eyed male paled. He ran towards the medical-nin at top speed. "Sakura, please don't!" he managed to yell before a punch sent him dozens of meters away in the opposite direction, his displacement only stopped by a huge tree trunk. He slid down, his consciousness waning at the power of the blow.

The onyx-eyed jōnin stared at his opponent in surprise. He didn't expect to hit the man so easily, and so squarely. His adversary wasn't even able to raise his forearms in defense, nor did he exhibit any evasive maneuvers. Did the scroll really distract him so? The panic in his voice when he pleaded at Sakura left a tingling sensation at the base of his spine.

Something was off.

And then the scroll shone so brightly, even the Inuzuka, who was dozens of meters away from the scroll, had to shield his eyes for a moment. A white line delineated a large sphere with the scroll, and subsequently Sakura, in the center. The chakra rose sharply at a fantastic rate.

"Light Style: Nova," Kiba heard the blond mumble faintly. His eyes darted towards the fallen shinobi. "It's the most powerful kōton I know. That one's channeling. You have... two seconds..." His foe closed his eyes held both hands outward.

The dog-nin's eyes widened. Sakura couldn't possibly get away from it in time. Channeling jutsu could only be dispelled two ways: first, if the caster canceled it, and that took quite a bit of concentration which he doubted his adversary had at the moment given his decreased sensorium; and second, if the caster's chakra disappears either from death, drainage, or teleportation to a far away place. There was no time to think. All that was left was the overwhelming need to protect the woman he loved. Out of pure reflex, his hands formed a single, unique seal. 'Secret Tradition: Crimson Death.'

All of the brunet's tattoos glowed for a split-second before arcs of red light flew from them. The light formed a canine silhouette that tore towards Kyosuke at beyond-light velocities. 'Please make it in time,' he pleaded to all the kami.

A black implosion occurred, which somewhat puzzled the Inuzuka. He had only heard of this kinjutsu from tales the elders told so he really didn't know how it would look like. When the implosion receded, only a large crater remained, leaving no trace of the emerald-eyed Kumo ninja. From behind him, he saw the light fade. "Thank goodness," he muttered, before his knees gave out.

"Kiba!" the kunoichi screamed as her lover fell. She ran as fast as her feet could take her and knelt beside his prone form. She looked for external injuries, but found no significant ones. She used the _Mystic Palm Technique_ and tried to search for internal injuries. Again, she only sensed minor problems. So why was he like this? She turned him over and gasped.

Kiba's tattoos had become a deep, almost unearthly black.

"His chakra..." the medical-nin mumbled, "It's leaking away. Was it because of—?"

_"Sakura, be a bit more vigilant of my son. Despite having matured over the years, Kiba can still be a tad impulsive. Given the profile of this mission, he might get a little carried away and do stupid things. Hell, he might even use the tattoos and—"_

And then Sakura recalled lectures about the history of various clans of Konoha. Legend has it that the Inuzuka clan members possess remarkable senses and unmatched base speed because within each is sealed a fragment of the spirit of Inugama, the dog kami, becoming part of the member's very soul and life force. The size of the fragment of Inugama that comes to reside within an Inuzuka clan member is completely random, and it ultimately decides the end-point power of that shinobi.

_"That's 'cause I'm part divine, babe."_

"I thought that was just a legend. We've bugged him about it in history class but he never really confirmed that it was real. If that legend's real, then when Kiba used that jutsu..."

'Yeah, he utilized the actual spirit of the dog kami that resided within him. Doing so, he doomed himself to wither away and die,' Inner Sakura said.

A tear ran down the kunoichi's cheeks. "You fool!" she shouted. She poured her chakra into him, but even that leaked away. "You fucking idiot! Don't you dare die on me! I won't let you!"

'And crying is helping how?' the imaginary being inside her drawled.

'Can you cut the sarcasm!? I'm breaking down here!'

'Sorry.'

Her inner self was right, though. She had to think of something else. Pumping him full of chakra wasn't doing squat. Sure, it replaced what he was losing, but eventually, she'd run dry as well. She mulled for a few seconds, and was struck with inspiration. "Maybe the elders of his clan can seal a new fragment of the dog kami within him!" she whispered excitedly. "Now I just need to—"

A hand shot up to lightly touch her forearm.

"Don't…"

"Kiba!" the medical-nin blurted out.

The dog-nin's eyes remained closed and spoke in barely a whisper. "You've never… teleported more than… just yourself…" he muttered, "You might…"

The pinkette didn't let him finish. She lowered her lips onto the brown-haired jōnin's.

The kiss lacked tongue and the usual accompanying roving hands, but it carried with it every ounce of love and tenderness the green-eyed beauty could conjure. She smiled past the tears that were forming. "Have a little faith…" she murmured.

It was then that the Inuzuka realized that it had been instances like this that had incited all the self-doubt. He recalled that all the guys, particularly he, Naruto, Sasuke and Lee, had always tended to be overprotective of Sakura whenever they were together on missions. And so, even when the main target had skills that she could take on and triumph over, they had always jumped in to finish the job in what could be described as a misguided sense of chivalry. This caused her to question our belief in her, and probably spurred her to doubt herself.

The current situation was a test of skill, something she could actually accomplish unlike the impossible task of her landing a punch on Kyosuke given the vast disparity in speed. He didn't regret his choice to leave her out of his battle with the blond ninja, but he lamented his decision in stopping her from trying to use the Yondaime Hokage's jutsu. She would never be able to revel in her strength if he always held her back.

Kiba tried to touch her face, but found that he couldn't raise his arm any further. Instead, he squeezed her forearm and mustered a smile. "I do… I always have…" he whispered, "Go for it…"

Sakura's brow wrinkled in concentration. 'Flying Thunder God Technique!'

The dog-nin felt as if the had floor suddenly disappeared underneath him. The distinct smell of asepsis that invaded his nose told him the rose-haired jōnin had succeeded in teleporting them to the small alcove in the emergency room where Naruto had left a marked kunai. He forced his eyes open and saw that his beautiful lover was somewhat pale and was sweating profusely, but otherwise okay. Her face broke into a heart-stopping smile.

Pride swelled in the brunet's chest. Praise formed in his mouth, but he found that he had no energy to let it roll off his tongue. The edges of his vision darkened, but he fought with the last of his strength to maintain his gaze upon Sakura. If this glorious sight was the last vision he would see, then he would pass a happy man.

The kunoichi's breath caught in her throat when the Inuzuka's grip on her forearm loosened. She looked down on him and saw the brightness ebb away from his eyes. She placed a hand on his wrist. His pulses were thready; his heart bradycardic at just over forty beats a minute.

He was dying.

"Someone get me a motherfucking gurney!" the medical-nin screamed, alerting the staff of their presence.


	35. Part 33

A weak knock awakened Eiji from his morning nap. He groaned slightly and rose from the sofa he had been lounging on, wincing as his ass stung a bit. He looked at his wall clock and noted that it was just a little past nine o' clock.

The medical-nin who had attended to him last night had suggested that he be brought to a better facility, but given the nature of his injury, he opted to just have her heal what she could and let the rest of the healing occur naturally. She managed to repair everything, but said that the soreness would be present for at least a couple more days and that he should rest for at least that long a period. Taking painkillers certainly trumped going to Kiri's hospital and divulging the entire story. That would've been mortifying.

Another series of knocks broke him out of his musings. "I'm coming! Don't get your panties in a bunch!" he yelled, annoyed. He ambled to the entrance of his modest apartment barefoot and clad only in sweatpants that hung low on his hips. His only visitors were his fellow bartenders and a few of the bouncers so he never really bothered to make himself presentable whenever he answered the door.

He swung the door open and suddenly wished he didn't have such a habit.

Outside the door stood Kyoko, dressed in a form-fitting, long-sleeved red turtleneck, low-rise jeans and brown leather boots. Her onyx eyes widened slightly at his state of undress, trailing ever so swiftly over his ripped pecs, eight-pack abs and the trail of dark hair disappearing into the waistband of his pants before going back up to his face. Any other time, he would've teased her about it, but not today. He immediately noted the redness and puffiness of her lids.

She had been crying.

Immediately, the former king rushed forward and placed a hand on each shoulder. The club owner gasped at the contact but didn't shy away from his touch. He squeezed gently, comfortingly. "What happened?" he asked, his voice faltering slightly in concern. Dread settled in his gut. Jin had been furious about what had happened with Mikoto. Could he have…

The bartender saw red and cursed out loud, startling the older woman. "Was it Jin?" he said in a low voice, "Did he hurt you?" Guilt immediately gnawed at his stomach. He shouldn't have mentioned Kyoko at all. He should've said it was all him. But what would he have gained with it? Jin wouldn't have bought it either way.

"They're gone…" the raven-haired beauty murmured in a quiet voice.

The amber-eyed hunk frowned. "What?"

"The three kings," Kyoko clarified, her lips trembling slightly, "All of them. They're gone."

A pang speared at Eiji''s chest. So the ridiculously hung men whom Kyoko regularly bedded had vanished and she was crying because of them. He bottled up his emotions and forced a smile. He rubbed his hands up and down her arms, cursing his cock for twitching as he did so. "You'll find others…" he said.

The onyx-eyed woman looked at him as though he had just confessed to murder. "And where the hell can I find three gorgeous, well-built men with thirteen-, eleven- and ten-and-a-half inch cocks that shoot cum like fucking geysers!?" she blurted out just as Eiji's sixty-five-year-old neighbor reached her door, carrying a bag of groceries.

The former king blushed as the old lady arched a white brow and smiled mirthfully. "Uh, maybe you should come inside so we can talk more privately," he said to the club owner, tugging gently at her hand. She complied. He closed the door behind her and followed.

The raven-haired beauty stood in the middle of the apartment, her gaze wandering.

'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea,' the brown-haired stud thought, his blush deepening as the older woman took in the chaotic whirlpool that was his home. "Um, sorry about the mess," he muttered, grabbing a pizza box, several bags of chips and a couple of bottles of beer from the central table of the living room.

He disappeared into his kitchen to put them in a trash bag. His noted the mold that was starting to grow inside the other pizza boxes… that were two weeks old. He mentally noted to never let Kyoko visit this room. He'd been meaning to get cleaning service, but had put it off time and again, since the guys who usually hung out didn't mind as they were all slobs themselves.

He emerged, hoping that the pungent smell didn't cling to his skin. He smelled his armpit. Thank goodness he had showered early that morning. He had planned to skip it today as his ass was hurting like a bitch at the time.

He retuned to the living room and saw that Kyoko had taken a seat on one end of the sofa, eyeing the small orange bottle of pills he had left near a lampshade. He went to the other end and sat, biting back a whimper as his tender rump sank into the brown-leather-clad cushion.

The club owner's eyes were downcast. "I'm sorry," she said in barely a whisper, "Because of me, you got hurt. I'm sorry."

Eiji smiled and thumped his chest. "It was nothing," he said confidently, "I've had worse."

"No, you haven't," the ebony-haired woman shot back in a louder voice, "Cut the macho attitude. I saw the tablets. The medical-nin prescribed you etoricoxib, and I know for a fact it's one of the strongest painkillers that aren't related to opioids. If she gave you that, the pain must be..." She trailed, her eyes glazing with tears.

The former king was beside her in an instant, biting back the yelp that came from moving to quickly. He held her hands in his much larger ones. "I'm okay."

"She said your insides were torn apart and you were lucky your… What was it? Serosa? Uh, whatever, held, so your poop didn't leak into your abdomen. If it had, she would've had to c-cut you o-open and…" The dark-eyed woman stammered, clearly frightened of the thought.

"Well, having two monster cocks up your ass when you've never put in anything other than a finger or two in there can do that."

Kyoko's face hardened. "I'm happy I fired that son of a bitch," she said, seething.

"Well, technically, what  _we_  did to his girl was awful so he had the right to—" The amber-eyed hunk paused. "Wait. You  _fired_  him?"

A nod of concurrence. "He hurt you. I was so angry at him. Fine, what I did to Mikoto was terrible, but he shouldn't have hurt  _you_."

The bartender was stunned. Jin's appearance had made profits almost  _quadruple_.

The older woman knew what he was thinking. "Even with him gone, I'd still have Kyosuke and Kai, or at least I  _thought_  I would."

"What happened?" Eiji asked.

The club owner's shoulders sagged. "They just disappeared," she recounted, "Kyosuke didn't show up after his solo and Kai just vanished from the medical-nin's clinic, though he left a wad of bills to cover for the treatment he had received." Her hands grasped the hunk's tightly. "Some of the patrons got angry, saying I shouldn't have shown 'goods' that weren't available. They left without even bidding on any of the princes. My profit last night was the lowest in years. I'm ruined. I don't think I'll recover from this." She began crying anew.

The brown-haired hunk pulled her towards him, cradling her face against his chest. The way to the top had been difficult and tiring. He knew, as he had watched her every step of the way. "You will. Don't you ever doubt that," the brown-haired hunk murmured confidently as he dragged a hand up and down her back. "Taichi's a handsome fellow, and his cock's what? Nine inches? That's still bigger than the main star in all the other establishments. The closest is probably that guy from  _Cockfight_  and his is just eight and a quarter. But if you need someone with a bigger cock, I can probably—"

"No. You're  _mine_."

The bartender heart thumped at the sheer possessiveness her voice held.

The raven-haired beauty began tracing circles on the man's pecs, reveling in the feel of hard steel under smooth, tanned skin. The tattoo shifted slightly as the muscles rippled under her touch, making it appear alive. "For the longest time, I've tried to act aloof. Because of my past, I've... never felt worthy of being loved..."

The amber-eyed stud bristled. "Bullshit!" he spat out more vehemently than he had intended. "You did what you had to do to survive," he said, stroking the angle of her jaw with his callused hands, "You didn't lie down and wail like a child. You fought. You clawed your way to financial stability. You are beautiful and you have balls of steel. Um, figuratively, of course. Any man would be lucky to have you."

Kyoko leaned into his hand, color rising in her cheeks. "Still, I felt broken, used. Nobody wants damaged goods," she rambled, her voice flat, "And then Jin came."

Eiji bit his lip at the mention of the well-endowed man's name—the man who the woman beside him had become obsessed with.

"It's true, his sexual prowess has left me utterly speechless, and for a while, I really did believe that I had fallen for him. I mean, who wouldn't? The man is masculine beauty personified; sex incarnate. But after the... incident last night, he spoke to me and made me realize that my obsession with him was something different entirely."

The former king's heart thundered in his chest, but kept his face impassive. He nodded, urging her to continue.

The older woman inhaled deeply, the musky scent of the man embracing her sending tingles down her spine. "Jin said that I felt the need to claim him as a trophy just as many of my former clients had done to me in the past, just to show that I've... 'risen above,' so to speak. Once I owned him, I'd be on the other side of the transaction—the one calling the shots," she narrated. She chuckled slightly. "He was right. Who would've thought a guy like him would come up with stuff like that?"

The brunet sniggered briefly as well. "Hey, as passé as this sounds, you shouldn't judge a book by its cover," he countered. "Not all 'men like him' have soup for brains, you know?" he muttered in mock indignation.

The raven-eyed beauty smacked him playfully. After about half a minute, she continued, the redness of her face deepening in color. "He mentioned something about you too."

"Hmm?"

"He said you haven't slept with anyone else after we met," Kyoko recounted, "I told him it was ludicrous. Not with all the young and gorgeous women throwing themselves at you." She looked up at him, requesting clarification.

It was the amber-eyed hunk's turn to redden. He cleared his throat and picked imaginary lint from her red shirt. "Yeah," he murmured after a few seconds of discomfiture, "It's true."

A pause.

"Why?"

Eiji's eyes searched Kyoko's. She knew. "Because I love you," he said firmly, "I've loved you for twelve fucking years, and every year, as you fought your way to the top, it kept growing. I haven't slept with any other woman because I already sleep with the one woman I want to lay beside with for the rest of my life."

The club owner felt her heart rate triple. "Why haven't you said anything?" the club owner inquired breathlessly.

"I suppose I didn't want to mess up what we already had. We hang out and joke around like the old friends everybody makes us out to be, albeit with benefits. We sleep together and cuddle for hours. Kami, Kyoko, nothing feels more right than when I'm inside you, when you scream my name as you cum, when we cuddle and bask in the afterglow…"

"Eiji…"

The well-built brunet continued. "But what would a business owner like you possibly want from a lowly bartender like me. I've nothing but my body to offer, and as I grow older, even  _that_  will—"

A finger found itself on the former king's lips, effectively cutting him off. It was quickly replaced by soft, full lips. He moaned deeply into the kiss as his partner's tongue penetrated his mouth. His tongue slid skilfully against hers in an erotic dance. He felt her soft breasts against him through the thin fabric of her shirt as she pawed at the broad planes of his back.

The raven-haired beauty's left hand slid to the front, feeling the steely muscles of the man's chest. Kami, he was rock solid. She allowed the hand to travel south, past washboard abs, to land on the thick beast that tented the man's sweats obscenely. 'Commando, huh? I suppose that means I have one less garment to worry about,' she thought naughtily as she gave the massive pillar of flesh a good squeeze.

The bartender tore his lips off his lover's. "Fuck," he groaned as her hand stroked him through the cotton fabric. 'Two can play that game,' he thought. He dove for her breasts, biting and nipping her nipples through her red top.

"K-kami!" the onyx-eyed woman gasped. "Bed… Now…" The well-built man lifted her as if she weighed nothing and stumbled towards his bedroom. She wrapped her legs around his midsection and pulled her red turtleneck over her head. She cursed slightly as the sleeves got tangled. The cool air hit her heated skin, making her shiver. Her skilled partner lowered her slightly, rubbing his straining erection against her core. She mewled in delight and placed both hands on his muscular ass, pulling hard so as to increase the pressure.

The amber-eyed hunk winced.

"Shit!" Kyoko cried in alarm, "Kami, I'm sorry! I should've known it's still tender! Did the medical-nin give you some sort of ointment for it? Put me down. I can—" She was cut off when she found herself being dumped unceremoniously onto a king-sized bed. She looked up at Eiji, who stood at the foot of the bed, panting heavily and sporting a thin sheen of sweat. His muscles were taut with anticipation and his cock threatened to tear a hole through his sweats.

He was utterly delectable.

"A little sting's not gonna stop me," the brown-haired man growled as he placed both hands on his waistband and pulled.

Despite the lust that shot through the club owner's body, she leaned forward and asked, "Are you really okay? We can wait until you're better."

"It throbs a bit, yeah," the hung stud admitted. He wrapped a hand around his twitching cock and stroked, throwing his head back as pleasure thrummed in his system. " _This_  hurts so much more, though. Kyoko, I need you now. I can't wait any longer. If I don't sink inside you soon, I might fucking die."

"Don't you even dare mention dying!" the black-haired beauty exclaimed, fear and panic replacing her desire in an instant. "When I saw you last night, my heart literally stopped. You were so still! And your breaths were so shallow! Ryōta had told me what had happened onstage and I thought you were bleeding internally!" A small sob escaped her lips.

The amber-eyed bartender was beside her in an instant. He held her tenderly. "Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. It's okay. I'm okay," he whispered in a soothing voice, "I'm not going anywhere." He brushed his lips against the tears that stained her face before reclaiming her lips.

The heat in Kyoko's loins returned tenfold. She broke the contact between their lips and moved back a few inches, giving herself some room to take her pants off. She broke a nail while fumbling over the damned button and didn't even spare a thought. After a few seconds, she succeeded in unbuttoning and unzipping her jeans. She was about to pull it off when a couple of larger hands beat hers in gripping the edges. Her impatient lover yanked forcefully, nearly shredding her lacy panties and pants apart.

Eiji grumbled as he quickly realized his folly. He hadn't removed her boots. He slid them off hurriedly and tugged the denim and lace all the way, throwing all items behind him. He was about to bury his face at the apex of the onyx-eyed beauty's thighs when a thought came to mind. A salacious grin appeared on his lips.

The older woman eyed her hung lover as he scrambled off the bed and returned after several seconds. She bit back a giggle as the hunky brunet grabbed a foot. She was a bit ticklish in that particular spot. She watched as her boots were replaced and shook her head. The kinky bastard...

Amber eyes looked back, twinkling with mischief. "What?" he said, "These are frickin' fuck-me boots, and I intend to use them as such."

The raven-haired vixen bit her lip at the lewd imagery his words conjured. Once he had slipped on both items, he moved forward with the grace of a predator, eyes focused on her sacred spot. She subconsciously opened her thighs as he came nearer and ever nearer. The feeling of her breath against her nether lips caused her to tremble.

And then his tongue touched her clit.

"Holy fuck!" she wheezed, her back arching. She hadn't cum yet, but that single gesture rocketed her inches from the edge.

Realizing she was close, Eiji stalled a bit. He went down, avoiding the sensitive nub, and kissed her plump labia. He splayed them open, revealing her tantalizing opening. He kissed it playfully before he drove his tongue into the tight, wet heat.

Kyoko seized as he fucked her with his tongue. When he drove two fingers into her and stroked her clit with his thumb, her world broke into a million pieces.

The well-built bartender lifted his gaze to the rapture-bound vixen as she came, his fingers and tongue continuing their pumping motion. He watched with bated breath as her mouth opened slightly at the pained awareness of bliss. He groaned as his huge fuckstick twitched, itching to be enveloped in the wonderful channel that now gripped his tongue and fingers in a heavenly caress.

The club owner mewled as she came down from her high. The flush on her face and chest remained as she took in huge gulps of air. Curiously, the ripped stud remained comfortably seated between her legs, lapping at her cunt like his life depended on it. No, that wouldn't do at all. She needed something  _way_  bigger. "Eiji, come on," she whined, "I thought you couldn't wait to fuck me."

The amber-eyed hunk broke from his daze. "Uh, yeah," he mumbled, "I did say that. Sorry, I caught a glimpse of your cunt and I couldn't help myself." His luscious lips formed a smile. It was initially sheepish but quickly turned mischievous. He gave her dripping love tunnel a small kiss before allowing his tongue to trail upwards, past her sensitive clit, up her flat stomach, then between her breasts and finally landing on her mouth.

The raven-haired woman felt another surge of heat as she tasted herself on his tongue. She sucked gently at his lower lip, nipping and biting the soft flesh that was glazed with her essence. She felt her lover's monstrous fuckstick slide against her slit and gasped. "Eiji," she murmured throatily.

Eiji moved faster at the mention of his name. He grasped his thick shaft and aligned the large tip at his lover's entrance. He pushed, feeling the supple flesh yield. He trembled as he sank deeper and deeper into Kyoko's body. "So good," he whispered almost reverently. He withdrew slowly and slammed back in, making the onyx-eyed beauty screech. He repeated the movement over and over, each time, gathering speed and power until the lovely woman was reduced into a mindless writhing mass underneath him.

"A-ah! Yes! Oh, right ther— Fuck! Harder! Harder, Eiji!" the raven-haired beauty wailed as nine and three quarters inches of thick, steely flesh pierced her core. She wrapped her arms around the handsome bartender's broad torso, pulling him towards her, obliterating whatever infinitesimal space existed. She relished his sweat-soaked abs as they rippled with every powerful stroke. Every thrust sent pleasure careening to every nerve ending. She felt something coil deep within her core. "Fuck! I-I'm clo— Ah!" she screamed incoherently.

The brown-haired hunk would have smiled had his mouth not been busy nibbling at the lovely woman's neck. The neighbors were getting quite a show given how loud his lover was being. Without even missing a beat, he pulled back and swung her left leg so that both legs were on his left side.

"Oh shit! Oh yes!" the black-haired beauty cried, "Deeper, Eiji! Harder!"

The hung bartender grunted in effort as he drove his massive cock into his lover with everything he had. His hips slammed with against hers with tremendous force, producing a sexual metronome set to prestissimo. His bed creaked in protest at the sheer power of his hips. With his right hand, he palmed her glorious glutes, relishing the firm flesh that lay beneath her milky skin. His left hand snaked to her breasts, pinching the nipples into erection.

The gorgeous club owner's eyes shot open as the coil wound impossibly tight. She grasped at her skilled lover's forearms hard. "Kiss me!" she commanded.

Without hesitation, the amber-eyed stud dove forward to claim her lips, her body, all of her. She stiffened as she came, her walls exerting heavenly pressure on his rock-hard cock from every angle. He wanted to last longer, but alas, his lover's orgasm pushed him over the edge as well. With one final thrust, he buried himself impossibly deep and felt the universe converge at his groin. Searing-hot cum traveled from the depths of his loins and through his cock before bursting from the tip and crashing against his lover's quivering walls. His thighs shook in effort as they tried to keep him from collapsing while unparalleled ecstasy pulsed from his cock outwards to every cell of his body.

After what seemed like an eternity, the orgasm finally ended for the both of them. The kiss had gone from blistering and hot to sweet and tender.

Eiji rolled to the side, his half-erect member sliding out from between Kyoko's nether lips as he did. He propped his head on one elbow and gazed adoringly at his still-flushed lover. "Wow," he muttered when his breathing had finally evened out, "That was…"

"Yeah," the club owner murmured dazedly in response. She turned towards him and was immediately enveloped by his warmth and strength. She hummed appreciatively. "Eiji…"

"Hmm?"

"Let's go to the clinic later to have your sterility seal removed."

The ripped bartender's eyes widened. He pulled back a little to look at his lover, surprise clearly etched on his handsome features.

The raven-haired vixen gazed at his face. Kami, he truly was a gorgeous man. And she was all hers. She smiled. "Why so surprised?"

The amber-eyed man continued staring for a few more seconds, causing the woman beside him to giggle. It was a beautiful sound that tickled the very depths of his chest. He tried to process the implications. "Are you saying…?" he trailed.

Onyx eyes rolled. "Yes, we'll see if this old hag can still get pregnant," the beautiful woman said with a snort. "You do want a kid, right?" she inquired.

"Yes," Eiji replied, "Yes, of course."

"Good," Kyoko replied. She inched closer and whispered coyly in his ear, "Considering your stamina... I've no doubt I'll get pregnant in the next few hours or days.  _If_  I can still get pregnant, that is. Nonetheless, that probably means I'll have to arrange the marriage quickly. I may run a whore house, but that doesn't mean I don't have standards when it comes to these things. Besides, I want our kid to carry your name without any questions."

The well-built brunet's mind whirled with all the information. Did he just get proposed to by his boss?

"You okay there, Eiji?" the club owner asked worriedly, her tone laced with amusement.

After a few seconds, everything sank in. A brilliant smile lit up the well-endowed bartender's face. "Yes! Kami, yes!" he exclaimed as he pulled the woman in a bone-crushing embrace.

The ebony-haired woman smiled back as she stroked his broad back, still slick with sweat from their recent activities. Against her thigh, she felt the half-erect slab of man-meat go full mast in the span of a second. Kami, his endurance was truly incredible. It hadn't been five minutes and he was ready to go again.

"We don't have to be by the clinic until around four," the amber-eyed stud murmured provocatively against her ear, "That gives us over six hours of free time. Whatever do we do with it?"

Kyoko rolled both of them so that she was on top and straddling Eiji. She traced a path down his chest and abs, savoring the sensation of his powerful muscles as they twitched under her touch. She grabbed the massive pillar of steely flesh between his thighs and guided it towards her dripping pussy. She lowered herself and felt the large head breach her entrance. She threw her head back and hissed at the marvelous stretch. She looked down impishly. "What indeed?"


	36. Part 34

"Going somewhere?" Sakura's voice rang.

The addressed stopped and turned towards the voice.

The medical-nin's breath hitched. When she saw the unusual way Kiba's  _Crimson Death_  imploded, she had guessed that something was off. The massive chakra surge before the explosion was the second clue. At first, she attributed it to the dog-nin's powerful hiden, but upon reassessment, she realized that it...  _felt_  different. Another point that only made itself known upon reevaluation was the fact that she felt Sayuri's attacker's immense chakra fade away from her field slower than expected for someone possessing Kyosuke's speed.

It all pointed to one conclusion: the blond jōnin wasn't acting alone.

Kai stood in the clearing with a slightly amused expression. His usual casual clothes were replaced with a loose kimono not unlike the ones worn by Neji. His was a deep black, however, and had a single sleeve like Danzō's. The left side of his torso was bare, a dazzling array of black tribal tattoos adorning the smooth, tanned skin. A character could be seen on his left deltoid. "Dark," it proclaimed.

If Kyosuke's tattoo was an indication, then the pinkette was in more trouble than she had predicted. Her gaze moved downward. She mentally cursed as her gaze lingered wickedly at his groin, the looseness of his clothes unable to fully conceal the eminence of his anatomy.

'As much as I'm enjoying this, dear, eyes up,' Inner Sakura drawled.

Green eyes did as suggested and rested on the hitai-ite that had been used as a belt. "You're a Kumo ninja," she stated.

"And you're in the Land of Thunder, Haruno Sakura," the raven-haired shinobi said. "What do you want? To know my mission? It was to draw attention away from Kyosuke by being intentionally suspicious." He paused and genuinely smiled. "I must commend you two for your performance. If you Kyoko hadn't had you drugged, causing you to slip and say the Inuzuka's name, I would've kept mentally debating whether you were shinobi too."

"That last attack, what did you do?"

The tall man mentally deliberated on what to say, or if he should say anything at all. Eventually, he managed to cough up a vague-enough response. "I used meiton, and despite what you may think you know about it from your previous encounters, it's not just a kekkei genkai."

For several moments the kunoichi stood silent. How he had managed to get information about the battle with Hiruko years ago, she'd never know. Kai certainly wouldn't tell her. Nonetheless, his response gave her plenty of things to mull over.

She had wished that she was wrong, that the well-built man in front of her wasn't really involved. Alas, her intellect usually didn't make it so. Her hands tightened into fists. This was the man who had killed Sayuri. She should hate his guts. She should wish him dead.

The azure-eyed man eyed the beautiful woman as she walked slowly up to him. He tensed, eyeing her fists warily. For all intents and purposes, she was an enemy. His mind scrolled through the various tactics he had been taught in the academy on reflex, but his body refused to exact violence upon the Konoha ninja. That fist-sized organ in his chest only pumped faster as she came closer and ever closer. She stopped mere inches from him, her head bowed. He smelled the fragrance of her shampoo and felt something inside stir. He dropped his head and chuckled a little.

So this was what being lovesick was like.

He was so caught up in his little world that he didn't see the blow until it was too late.

A sharp smack echoed throught the wounds, accompanying the sudden explosion of pain on his left cheek. His left hand shot up to the injured skin. He winced slightly.

Of all things, Haruno Sakura had merely  _slapped_  him. From what he knew about her, a well-placed blow could've sent him dozens of meters away. His brows rose in confusion.

"That was for Sayuri-san," the rose-haired woman said.

Kai could only grunt dumbly. He was about to comment drolly when impossibly soft lips crashed against his own. It took him a second to realize that the enemy was  _kissing_  him. Despite the absurdity of the situation, he found himself kissing back. His hands stroked her toned back as hers wove themselves into his spiky hair. She placed her palms against the back of his head and pulled, pressing his lips even harder against hers. Their tongues lashed out at each other, caressing and stroking in the most intimate of ways.

On and on, the kiss went. Hands groped and reached and piched and fondled. Still, no matter how physically fit and conditioned the two were, oxygen was a vital thing, and so at some point the two had to part, gasping huge mouthfuls of much-needed air, the black dots danced in their peripheral vision dancing away as the hypoxia receded.

"Wow," the dark-haired hunk muttered. "What the hell was that?"

The pinkette smiled sadly. "That was me seeing if anything that happened there was real."

"And?"

One of the medical-nin's fingers rose to touch her bruised lips. "It was for me, and from what I felt, it was for you too."

Equally bruised lips pulled into a tight smile.

"It was also a kiss goodbye," the emerald-eyed beauty stated. She gathered his larger hands in hers and squeezed. "I know it was kind of cruel to do this, but I wanted you to know that despite all the layers of deceit we've created for the mission, I really have fallen in love with you. It embarrasses the hell out of me, but I have for Kyosuke too. Still, Kiba is my man."

"Sakura…"

"Also, I'm very sorry about what happened to you."

"Hm?"

The lovely shinobi blushed. "You know when, uh…"

"When your boyfriend fucked the cum out of me in front of an audience against my will?" the well-built man offered.

The blush deepened further at the rather blunt words. "Yeah, that."

The ebony-haired hunk stared deeply into the kunoichi's eyes. "I'd endure a thousandfold more if it meant I could make love to you again," he said without batting an eyelash.

The medical-nin exhaled sharply. Again, why couldn't the enemy have been an insufferable, ugly-as-fuck obese ninja? She had to end this soon. Otherwise, it would only become more difficult to say goodbye. Gathering her wits, she tiptoed and planted a much gentler, close-lipped kiss on the tall man's mouth. "I wish you the best, Kai. I really do. You'll find someone one day that'll make your heart beat faster than when it does for me."

"Nope, I won't," the ebony-haired hunk said without any trace of hate or bitterness, "Not that I'll be searching, anyway."

The medical-nin bit her lip. "Kai..." She paused. "It  _is_  Kai, right?" she inquired.

A nod. "It's my choice to make, you know?" the azure-eyed ninja said, putting on a brave smile. His blue gaze swept up and down one final time, lingering on her face, memorizing every graceful line. Finally, he let go of her hands and stepped back. "Goodbye, Haruno Sakura."

"Goodbye, Kai." Sakura smiled at the handsome man and concentrated.

And then she was gone without even the barest of sounds.

'Flying Thunder God Technique,' Kai thought. He touched his left cheek and smiled. She might've held back, but it still hurt a hell lot. For a few seconds, he allowed himself to muse, and then straightened his back and eased the smile off his face. He turned around. "You can come out now," he addressed the trees.

 _"And here I thought we were concealing ourselves well,"_ a voice came.

Twenty shinobi appeared from behind trunks and branches. The Kumo ninja regarded them with mild disinterest. He noted the tell-tale maroon outfits and distinct stone-shaped engraving on the hitai-ite. He allowed his eyes to rest on one of them who stood at the highest tree branch. "Hello, there Shinta," he drawled, "or should I call you Takumi?" His eyes roamed over the others, noting the familiar faces—patrons of  _The Three Kings_ , a couple of girls who sold tickets just a block away from the establishment, a couple of drunkards who went from bar to bar, et cetera. He smirked and turned back to Takumi. "So tell me, what brings you here?"

The Iwa ninja bristled at the fact that his enemy knew who he was, whereas his intel on this particular Kumo shinobi was essentially non-existent. "As if you don't know, Kai," the Iwa ninja said with annoyance.

The ripped hunk crossed his arms. "No, I don't," he explained honestly, his brows furrowed in confusion. "The Konoha ninja have the scroll, so what use is there in hunting  _me_  down?"

One of the maroon-clad squad spoke up. "Ōnoki-sama's pissed at us for failing such an important mission," the brunette growled, "He knew how powerful the Nidaime Hokage's techniques were and he really wanted that scroll. Takumi was planning to use Sano as a way into  _The Three Kings_. Once he's in, he could've abducted Miyako and use her as leverage to get the scroll, but then you and Kyosuke ruined that."

"I knew about Sano," Kai confessed with a leer, "I was there."

Takumi swore. "I  _knew_  I felt someone watching..."

Blue eyes lit up in amusement. It was always so much fun when he and his partner inadvertently ruin an enemy's best-laid plans. "Why didn't you just get the scroll from Kyosuke, then?"

"We saw him and the Inuzuka fight. We knew it was suicidal to take either of them on at full strength," Takumi grumbled. "Also, if we attacked at the outset, there was the tiniest chance they'd team up and deal with us first. So we waited and watched those two monsters demolish the landscape with their jutsu. It was ridiculous! They could probably take on  _kage_! Still, they'd eventually run out of juice, and that would've been when we'd strike."

"And then Haruno Sakura used Flying Thunder God Technique on herself and the Inuzuka," a tanned, brawny male with brown hair and hazel eyes rumbled with a deep voice. "With the scroll in Konoha, there's no fucking way we'd be able to get it anymore."

The raven-haired Kumo ninja yawned. "So you want payback? Is that it?" he inferred boredly.

"At first," Takumi said, "but when we saw you two lovebirds, we figured we could either use the pink-haired bitch as a hostage to get the scroll from the hokage or use you to manipulate her. Hell, we would've taken you both if she didn't teleport away. That bitch has a score to settle with me. I'd take my sweet time using her as a punching bag while her mentor decides what to d—"

A large figured appeared before the Iwa ninja. Thankfully, his reflexes were at least above average, and he managed to bring his arms up to meet the brunt of the punch. He flew backwards several meters and crashed into the ground. Once the dust cleared, his seated, pain-wracked form appeared, both forearms and several ribs broken. A female medical-nin was beside him instantly, healing his injuries.

Kai stood upon the branch Takumi had occupied before. "Nobody threatens Sakura in my presence.  _Nobody_ ," he growled, his chakra spiking to ridiculous proportions.

The other shinobi eyed him fearfully. Then surprisingly, he laughed—a deep, dark chuckle that made everybody else's hairs stand on end. "You've seen Kyosuke and you're right. He  _is_  strong enough to defeat even A-sama. However, he isn't the only one in Kumo who can do that," he stated. His left hand reached over to his right shoulder and disappeared into the unearthly black of his kimono. Ignoring the shocked gasps, he pulled out a wicked-looking scythe made of a lustrous pitch-black metal from within the shadowy depths of his clothes, defying the logic of space-time. A black orb was situated in a recess just below the blade. His face became utterly serious. "I'm sure you know how partnerships and tag teams are selected in Kumo. The two shinobi…"

"…are equal in power," the brunette who had spoken earlier finished in a frightened whisper.

"Shit!" Takumi said, struggling to get up.

It was the last thing he would ever utter.

The black-haired Kumo shinobi rushed forward and, with a single horizontal swipe, cut the arrogant young man in half at the level of his heart. His attack took the medical-nin's head with it as well. The two bodies slumped, blood rapidly pooling underneath them. He turned towards the rest of the party. "Based on what I felt, he was probably just a chūnin," he said, "I sense a jōnin among you, but the rest are chūnin-level, just like that pompus fool. The Sandaime Tsuchikage must truly be going senile if he thought a pathetic group like yours would be able to accomplish such an important mission. Any one of the ninja sent by Konoha and Kumo could've destroyed you pathetic lot in a heartbeat."

All but one of the remaining Iwa shinobi roared and charged.

'Ah, chūnin, so easy to provoke,' the azure-eyed jōnin thought smugly. He performed a series of seals with his right hand. 'Explosion Style: Enblast.' He gripped the handle of his weapon, empowering it, then spun around and swung upwards in a diagonal, neatly bisecting a foolish kunoichi who thought she could catch him unaware. He lowered his weapon, blocking slash aimed at his neck with the sturdy handle.

A powerful blast shook the battlefield. The male who had attacked him with a kunai exploded a second after his weapon touched the Kumo warrior's scythe. The chūnin behind the man who exploded shrieked as blood and entrails splattered his entire body. He put his arms over her his eyes to avoid being blinded. He lowered them a second later and saw blue eyes staring straight at his hazel-colored ones. He felt a sharp jab at his stomach. He immediately looked down and saw the end of the handle touching his midsection. He, too, exploded into oblivion a moment later.

"He's enchanted his weapon with bakuton!" the brawny male shouted. "Anything it touches and doesn't cut explodes! Keep your fucking distance!"

The azure-eyed shinobi gazed at the Iwa ninja who had shouted, identifying him as jōnin. He rushed towards the man, knowing that without him to lead the group, it'd be far easier to pick them off one by one.

He swung in an upward diagonal, forcing the well-built man to duck, then did a follow-up attack with a downward jab of the handle, which his opponent evaded by summoning a slab of rock from which he kicked off. The chunk of rock exploded upon being touched by the scythe. He spun his scythe, the handle rolling along his wrists, arms and torso, skilfully using both the blade and staff to attack the other jōnin. The brunet dashed from side to side and came close to being hit several times, but he managed put some distance between him and the Kumo ninja. Kai had to smile. His opponent was at least quite fast, he'd give him that. He performed a couple of seals. 'Lava Style: Brimstone Salvo.'

Several chunks of burning rocks flew towards the retreating shinobi. The well-built male ducked and rolled, avoiding the deadly projectiles. From the corner of his eyes, he saw a woman rush forward. "Megumi, don't!" he shouted, but it was too late.

"Water Style: Water Wall!" the onyx-eyed kunoichi shouted, using the water from a stream several meters away to form a barricade. She smiled before one of the brimstone projectiles broke through her jutsu with ease. The fire had been somewhat doused, but the hunk of rock didn't even slow down. She managed but the briefest of screams before being crushed to death.

"Isamu-san," the brunette who had spoken earlier addressed the jōnin, "we should retreat. He's too strong."

Kai stared at the kunoichi, causing her to flinch. "Do you actually think I'd let you? I'm a sensor. I can track you down no matter how far you run." His gaze drifted over the others. "None of you will live for but a few more minutes."

Isamu nodded at the brunette. "Akane," he muttered giving a signal of sorts. The female nodded.

The Kumo shinobi performed a series of seals. 'Explosion Style: Remote Mines.' He subtly tapped the ground with his scythe just before a large shuriken came hurtling at him from behind. He slid to the side then zigzagged across the battlefield, effortlessly evading the kunai and shuriken tossed at him by the remaining Iwa ninja and tapping the ground at every brief stop. A chūnin came to retrieve his large shuriken and promptly exploded as the raven-haired ninja activated the jutsu with but a thought. He barely got a scream of surprise out before what remained of his body rained across the field like grisly confetti.

"Fuck!" a young man cried, trembling a little. He directed his gaze at his superior. "I-Isamu-san!"

The stocky male's frown deepened. "He's enchanted the  _ground_  with bakuton! Avoid any patch of land he's stepped on!" he commanded.

The young brunet frowned. "But we can't rememb—"

'Lave Style: Melting Apparition.'

A broad sheet of lava sailed over the thirteen remaining Iwa shinobi. They scrambled away. One was too slow to get to safety, though, and she melted away into nothingness the moment she came in contact with the molten rock. A faint hiss erupted as the angry red mass came in contact with the ground. A haze covered the battlefield, drastically decreasing visibility. A couple of brief shouts told the Iwa ninja that another two had perished. Akane spotted them as the haze faded, cut cleanly in half.

The azure-eyed jōnin shouldered his weapon. "And then there were ten," he declared.

The brunette hissed and performed three seals. 'Earth Style: Mud Wave,' she thought as she thrust her palms into the ground. The soil trembled slightly as the earth rose before her, arcing into a wave that hurtled towards her foe. Much to her bafflement, the man didn't even move, and her attack slammed into the ground, throwing a tremendous amount of debris into the air. Her brown eyes narrowed. There was no way someone so strong would die so easily.

Her supposition was proven correct when the earth below her glowed red. She jumped to the side, but she moved a moment too late.

'Lava Style: Lava Geyser.'

Akane screamed as both her legs were consumed by the sudden upsurge of lava. The pillar of molten rock lingered for a moment longer before subsiding. The stumps didn't bleed, as the heat cauterized them shut, but fire quickly spread through the kunoichi's clothes. Still screeching, she rolled back and forth so as to put out the flames. As she did so, the ground below her blazed an angry red. The temperature rose sharply. The woman's eyes darted towards her superior. "Isamu-san!" she cried, her nails digging into the scalding earth as she tried to crawl away, "Help m—"

She never got to finish her statement, as a second pillar of roaring lava consumed her.

"Akane!" the hazel-eyed shinobi howled. He scanned the battlefield and saw the raven-haired ninja standing several meters from where the  _Mud Wave_  struck the ground. He didn't even have a scratch on him. "Kiyoshi, Akio, Nori," he growled at three Iwa ninja, "Formation A."

The three looked towards the well-built man. He returned their gazes with one of his own. He nodded grimly. Formation A was a one-shot, all-out attack that either destroyed the enemy outright or damaged him enough for the party to fall back. Despite their own fears, the three nodded. They knew this was their best bet at escaping. For an enemy as powerful as this one, a decoy or two simply wouldn't suffice, not when he could probably deal with them in seconds.

The brawny man formed the snake seal. 'Earth Style: Dropping Lid.'

A huge lid made of greenish stone appeared above Kai, hovering ever so briefly before plummeting downwards to crush him. He looked upwards for a moment before making several swift arcs with his scythe. The hunk of rock broke apart and rained down around him. He looked back down just in time to see three chūnin emerge from the ground several meters from him. They slammed their palms into the ground and summoned three soaring walls of solid rock, boxing him in save for one open face.

'Earth Style: Earth Dragon Bullets.' Mud rose beside Isamu, forming a dragon's head. Its earthen jaws opened, firing multiple balls of mud at tremendous velocities.

'Wind Style: Vacuum Wave.' A redhead spewed wind chakra from her mouth, forming a narrow arc that hurtled towards her foe.

'Water Style: Water Trumpet.' A black-haired male inhaled deeply before spouting a cone-shaped torrent of water.

The three attacks tore towards the azure-eyed jōnin. Instead of being alarmed, however, he merely smiled. He formed the horse seal with his right hand and stood perfectly still.

'Dark Style: Inhaling Maw.'

The raven-haired warrior raised his right hand showing overlapping diamonds tattooed on his palm. The edges of the upper diamond shone a bright red, as did the edges of his tribal tattoos. The balls of mud, the blade of wind, the cone of water—all of them spiraled inwards, disappearing into the depths of the tattoos.

"What the fucking hell!?" the suiton wielder exclaimed.

The Kumo ninja turned to the right, facing one of the stone walls.

'Dark Style: Judgment.'

Pale blue flames erupted from the lower diamond on his right palm. It punched right through the  _Mud Wall_ , as if it were a mere illusion, and engulfed the chūnin behind it. The flames spread at a rapid pace, leaving nothing in its wake, not even ashes.

Kai spun on his heel, aiming the stream of fire at the other walls. The other two chūnin vanished without a trace just like the first. He faced the six remaining Iwa shinobi and rushed forward, scythe at the ready.

"Shit!" the hazel-eyed Iwa jōnin cursed. He wove five seals. 'Earth Style: Earth Dragon.' The dragon head beside him closed its jaws and surged upwards revealing the entirety of its serpentine form. It surged forward in a head-on collision course with the raven-haired warrior.

The Kumo shinobi grunted in annoyance and dove to his right at the last moment. Mud swooshed perilously close, but he didn't even flinch. He raised his scythe and neatly sliced the earthen monstrosity in half horizontally while still running towards Isamu. The two halves crashed pathetically into the ground behind him.

Metal glinted at his peripheral vision and he was forced to alter his course. The two giant shuriken collided with a resounding clang. While still in midair, the azure-eyed jōnin deftly hooked both shuriken by the central hole with the blade of his scythe and sent them flying towards one of the throwers, who narrowly managed to avoid being decapitated. From behind him, the black-haired, suiton-wielding chūnin broke from the ground, kunai in hand and aimed at his nape. He spun briskly and caught the young man's wrist before landing a powerful kick towards the latter's stomach. The chūnin flew backwards and landed on one of the  _Remote Mines_ , which was activated a heartbeat later.

Another explosion rocked the field, startling the remaining Iwa shinobi. They had almost forgotten about the  _Remote Mines_.

Kai used the opportunity to reduce their numbers even further. 'Dark Style: Ribbons of Night.' From the edge of his sleeve sprang three strips of chakra, the color of which was just as unsettlingly black as the rest of his kimono. They whipped forwards, attempting to ensnare three Iwa ninja, but Isamu once again managed to slink away, much to the raven-haired jōnin's exasperation. Two chūnin screamed and raised their kunai to stab at the fabric only for their appendages to sag uselessly the next instant.

The three remaining Iwa ninja watched in horror as the captured chūnin dried up like mummies before their eyes, their chakra sucked into the depths of the ebony ribbons.

'Wind Style: Giant Vacuum Bullet.' The redhead spewed a large ball of compressed wind chakra at the shadowy strips in an attempt to free her comrades. As expected, the ball simply vanished into the ribbons. She cursed, her fists shaking in fury as she watched her friends breathe their last. The dark bands loosened eventually, dropping the corpses callously, and slunk back, disappearing into her foe's sleeve.

Isamu stared hard at the ridiculously powerful man before him. "You have a kekkei tōta, just like Kyosuke. Just like Ōnoki-sama."

Kai snorted. "Of course I'd have one as well. As I've said, tag teams in Kumo are formed with ninja of equal power," he scoffed, "If nobody else had a kekkei tōta, then Kyosuke would've gone solo until one appeared." He regarded his adversary with derision. "Are you amnesic? Surely you were eavesdropping earlier on the conversation between Sakura and me. It's meiton—a combination of lightning, the most ambivalent nature, and the more yin-oriented elements, earth and fire. I'm sure you've heard about some missing-nin from Konoha several years back who managed to get his hands on it by the Chimera Technique."

A blank look. Surely Iwa's intel gathering was better than this…

The fūton-wielding kunoichi shook her head slowly in bafflement at the techniques she was witnessing. "I... I don't understand how..." she muttered.

"Kekkei tōta deal with the most fundamental aspects of matter and energy," the Kumo shinobi explained, "Your kage's jinton uses chakra to destroy the bonds holding matter together, splitting them into atoms. I've heard you can go further and split them to subatomic particles, but given how old your leader is, I doubt he'll get to learn and master it."

The three Iwa ninja growled at the hint of disrespect towards their kage.

"Kyosuke's kōton shifts the very fabric of reality. His chakra changes matter into antimatter," the azure-eyed man continued, gesturing with his right hand not unlike an academy professor in front of an attentive class, "He, then, allows them to annihilate, releasing a tremendous amount of energy in the process. Finally, he shapes that energy into beams, pillars, whatever strikes his fancy."

He showed the overlapping tattoos on his palms. "My meiton focuses on matter and energy transformation. I can absorb any form of ninjutsu and transform it into my trademark blue flames that burn anything it touches out of existence. I can also do the opposite of what Kyosuke does, that is, I can transform energy into matter." He gestured at dark orb in his weapon. "This orb right here contains ten times the mass of the sun and can expand into a stellar black hole with a thirty-kilometer diameter. The only thing controlling its gravitational field is my chakra."

The brawny Iwa jōnin's eyes narrowed. "Why are you telling us all this?" he asked.

Kai shrugged and then tipped his head towards the sole remaining kunoichi. "She asked," he replied. "You managed to stay alive up to now, so I thought you deserved to know a little about what's going to kill you in the next couple of minutes."

The three stiffened.

"Now, it's time to end this," the raven-haired jōnin said darkly. He formed the necessary seals. 'Dark Style: Eclipse.'

Pitch-black darkness enveloped the forest, numbing the senses.

'This is the genjutsu he had used at the restaurant,' the redhead thought. Instead of panicking, she focused all of her chakra into breaking the technique. She cursed inwardly. The man's genjutsu skills were just slightly above average, but she was no expert in the field either, and the longer she worked on freeing herself, the longer she was a sitting duck. After a couple of seconds, the dark haze lifted and she breathed a sigh. Her eyes immediately found Minoru, the only other chūnin left and found him cut vertically in half several feet in front of her. She swore loudly and readied a fūton.

And then she felt the slightest of nudges at small of her back.

She didn't even have the chance to turn around before she exploded.

Isamu was on one knee and panting heavily, having exerted quite a considerable amount of chakra just to break free from the enemy's illusion. From the corner of his eye, he saw the raven-haired jōnin walk slowly towards him. He stared hatefully at the man and threw a kunai. The man merely tipped his head slightly to one side, the sharp weapon flying millimeters from his face. He stopped a couple of feet from the hazel-eyed shinobi.

The sole Iwa ninja gazed into cold blue eyes. "You're a monster," he murmured.

Kai's lips formed a thin line. "You angered me," he said, "The moment you involved Sakura in your schemes, you had sealed your fates."

The brunet stared at the ground. "Go ahead, finish me."

The black-haired shinobi paused for a while and wondered. "No," he said, baffling the exhausted man before him. "No, you will return to Iwa and tell them that if any of your buddies so much as break a strand of hair on Sakura's head, then they'll face my wrath." His and Kyosuke's existences have been kept secret from other villages for years, but he paid the idea of others knowing no heed, being solely focused on protecting the woman he loved.

"We've seen her  _boyfriend_  fight against Kyosuke," Isamu said with a sneer, "The guy managed to hold his own against someone with a kekkei tōta. Hell, he almost defeated your buddy. The whore doesn't need extra protection from a lovesick fool like you, not with a lover as…  _gifted_  as Inuzuka Kiba."

The Kumo shinobi stiffened slightly at the provocation. His left hand tightened on the handle of his scythe. The man apparently had a death wish. Not surprising, as the tsuchikage would likely execute him for his incompetence anyway. He returned the smirk with one of his own. "I'm feeling generous today, so I'll let that one slide," he said. He turned around slowly and went on his way.

'Earth Style: Stone Fist.'

Solid rock enveloped the Iwa jōnin's right fist and he threw all of his remaining strength into a single punch aimed at the back of the cerulean-eyed man's head.

Kai spun and blocked the blow with the handle of his scythe.

The hazel-eyed shinobi closed his eyes tightly, waiting for the sensation of his body being torn apart in an instant. Two seconds passed, then another three. He peeked with one eye and was surprised to see the man staring at him with an unreadable expression.

"You've got guts, I'll give you that," the black-haired man said. He pushed against his foe, sending the brawny man skidding back several feet. "I know what you're after," he said, once again shouldering his wicked-looking weapon, "You want a swift, painless death. Considering all the threats your little band of misfits aimed at Sakura, you'd have to be pretty daft to think that I'd give it to you."

"But it was Takumi's plan, not m—"

"Irrelevant," the Kumo ninja interjected, "You were the leader of this party, while Takumi was just a chūnin. Whatever his plans were, you approved them. The way your eyes gleamed while Takumi was rambling about how he was planning to hurt Sakura, I'd say you were all for it." He did a series of seals and the orb floated into his palm. "This is goodbye, Isamu. I would've wanted someone to relay everything to your kage, but I suppose you and your entire party vanishing altogether should do the trick either way. After all, you're not really weak. I'm just that much stronger." He raised his hand and the orb flew forward.

Isamu instinctively ducked as the dark orb flew in his direction. It traveled much faster than expected.

It sailed over him, however, and then stopped and hovered several feet behind him. It flashed a deep purple. A purplish line delineated a large sphere, of which he was at the very edge of. This was just like the tsuchikage's…

"Fuck!" he cursed. He was about to dash away when he felt a large, powerful hand grasp his neck, preventing escape of any form.

The dark orb expanded in an instant, swallowing everything within the large sphere.

The gravitational pull snapped the Iwa jōnin's body backwards, dislocating every joint. His skin and hair began to tear themselves away from his body. His muscles and tendons followed. He felt every fiber rip itself off his body and fly into the sphere, disappearing forever. He cried and cried at the overwhelming pain.

"Dark Style: Black Hole," the blue-eyed man proclaimed over the wails of anguish. "Anything within the vicinity of the delineated zone is compressed by the massive gravitational force exerted by the orb. If you'd been inside the sphere, you wouldn't have felt a thing. You would've simply been crushed in an instant and absorbed. But you happen to be on the event horizon, the line that delineates that area beyond which even light cannot escape the gravitational force. Here, the force will painfully tear your body apart piece by piece."

Isamu's eyes began to glaze over and his screams began to decrease in intensity as his life ebbed away. "P-please…" he whispered, "L-let me… go…"

Kai's eyes narrowed and he took in the man's frayed form. Both arms had already been ripped off, the blood that would've been spurting arcing into the pitch-black sphere. One thigh clung stubbornly to the pelvis, but the tiniest fibers of muscle clinging to the femur. The man's innards had torn themselves inch by painful inch and had disappeared into the darkness. The Kumo ninja's eyes softened and his grip relaxed, allowing what remained of his foe to vanish into the  _Black Hole_.

After a few seconds, the massive sphere receded, the black orb remaining in its wake. It floated lazily towards the raven-haired shinobi. With his right hand, he guided it back into the recess on the handle of his scythe. He stared at the massive concavity on the ground that his jutsu had created and shrugged. He pointed his blade towards his right shoulder and watched his weapon disappear into the darkness of his kimono. He smiled. "You can come out now," he said in a slightly louder voice than what he usually used in regular conversations.

A few claps echoed across the clearing, making the blue-eyed hunk look over his shoulder.

"You certainly lost your temper there," the tall man said, "I don't think I've ever seen you that ruthless."

"Whatever, Kyosuke," Kai said with a roll of his eyes. Once his scythe had completely vanished, he turned to face his companion fully. "Why didn't you lend a hand?" he asked.

One of Kyosuke's brows arched. "Well, it certainly didn't  _seem_  like you needed help," the other jōnin replied, "Besides, that was payback for sending me all the way to the northwestern edge of the Land of Earth. I mean, that was  _way_  overkill!"

The raven-haired stud blushed. "I panicked, okay? If I didn't send you far enough, your Nova would've…" he trailed.

The emerald-eyed man mulled for a few seconds. "Yeah, I guess so," he murmured. "By the way, what was that technique used on me? First you got some Chibaku-Tensei-like shit as if you have the rinnegan. Don't tell me you managed to learn some space-time ninjutsu as well. That's totally unfair, man!"

The blue-eyed ninja snorted. "Black Hole is different from Chibaku Tensei, dude. Someone with the rinnegan can actually control the gravitons themselves. Even  _I_  don't have that power. As for that technique, it's a wormhole-like thing that's not quite up there with space-time ninjutsu. It transported both you and Kiba's technique, and the gravitational distortion changed the trajectory of the attack, causing it to miss. It was experimental, really, and I—"

The blond's eyes widened. "You used an experimental jutsu on me!? You asshole! I could've died!" he ranted, his beefy arms waving around in aggravation.

Kai became serious for a moment. "As if you weren't prepared to," he said. "The moment your channeling jutsu activated, you raised your arms in surrender. You knew Kiba didn't have a technique that would take you far enough to let your Nova fizzle, so you let him take a fatal shot. It would've worked too, had I not interfered."

Kyosuke stilled.

"Thanks."

The emerald-eyed jōnin huffed. "It wasn't for you, you know."

The raven-haired hunk knew very well that his best friend had been as taken with the pink-haired medical-nin as he was. "Of course, but thanks nonetheless."

The blond backed away slightly, his face scrunching up a bit. "You're not gonna hug me, are you?" he asked with the tiniest bit of fear in his tone.

The blue-eyed shinobi flipped him. "No, asshole."

Kyosuke visibly sagged in relief. He straightened up and looked pointedly at his companion. "So, where to? I don't think anybody noticed, but you were walking  _away_  from Kumo. What're you planning?"

Kai paused for a little, thinking deeply. "I'm going into Uchiha Obito's former lair when he was masquerading as Uchiha Madara."

"Hm?" the blond murmured in askance.

The dark-haired ninja uttered but a single word. "Izanagi."

The green-eyed hunk whistled low, immediately understanding his friend's plans. "So you're gonna get one of the eyes allegedly stashed up there, have it transplanted, train it until it's strong enough, and then use the true Izanagi to breathe life into something born from your imagination—your own Sakura—an exact copy, but one whose heart beats for no one but you."

"In a nutshell, yeah," the azure-eyed warrior said with a shrug, as if executing top-level yin-yang jutsu were as easy as beating eggs for breakfast.

"You've got it bad, man," his companion said with a snigger, earning the taller man a whack on the shoulder.

Kai blushed. "Shut up, dude."

Kyosuke's chuckle faded. He regarded his companion seriously for a moment. "You do know it could take years before you can use Izanagi, right?"

The dark-haired man squared his shoulders and looked at his friend. "She's worth the wait. You know that."

The blond inhaled deeply. "She is," he whispered. He smiled dejectedly. "Kami, we sound like protagonists from some tragic melodrama."

The cerulean-eyed hunk grunted in exasperation and started walking east.

The taller jōnin followed, walking briskly to catch up before adjusting his pace to keep in stride with his friend.

"You know, your cousin's gonna be pretty pissed if we just disappear. He's so uptight. He'll probably send someone to 'fetch' us."

Kyosuke rolled his eyes. "As if there's anybody in Kumo that C-kun could send to force us to return against our wishes. They could label us as missing-nin, but what good will that do for them? All that'll accomplish is piss us off, and even A-sama has enough brains to know that it's not a very good idea to antagonize two kekkei-tōta-weilding shinobi."

"Still, I can do this by myself. You really don't need to come with me."

The blond grinned. "Well, I heard there are dozens of sharingan stored there…"

Kai shook his head and chuckled.

"Hey, you can't be the only one who gets a chance at a happy ending."


	37. Part 35

"You do know staring at the tea won't cause the sugar to magically diffuse into your bloodstream, right?" Ino muttered in exasperation.

Sakura raised her gaze from the liquid she had been absentmindedly swirling and allowed it to settle on her best friend's cool blue eyes. "Not in the mood for sarcasm, Ino-pig."

"She's just concerned, Sakura," Hinata said. "You've barely eaten anything since you and Kiba-kun returned, and while he was in worse condition, that doesn't mean  _you_  don't need some recuperation of your own."

The pink-haired jōnin sighed. After her talk with Kai in the Land of Thunder, she had immediately teleported to the marked kunai in the hospital, where the blonde and the Hyūga heiress were waiting for her, their arms crossed, each sporting an arched brow. Despite her protests, saying she needed to get back to Kiba, the two whisked her away to the cafeteria, piled food on her plate, sat her down and demanded that she eat. She pushed her cup of tea to the side and pulled a small plate of gelatin in front of her. She grudgingly grabbed the spoon, scooped a chunk and chewed. After swallowing, she smiled sardonically. "Ah, as delicious as ever."

"And you eating bland hospital food is whose fault?" Ino snorted. "You were the one who adamantly refused to go out to eat at a nice restaurant."

"Well, at least you're getting some nourishment," the blue-haired jōnin offered.

After a couple more scoops, the emerald-eyed beauty stilled. "How's he doing, Hinata?" she asked, her voice uncharacteristically tremulous.

The byakugan wielder shook her head. "Still asleep, I'm afraid." Her hand reached for Sakura's. "Don't worry," she whispered soothingly, "Kiba-kun's tough. I'm sure he'll pull through."

Sakura's grip tightened around the spoon. "Fuck, if I… If I had…" she began.

"If you what?" Ino spat, "For goodness sake, Forehead. I heard that you guys went up against someone with a kekkei tōta and—"

"Hey, how'd you know that!? It was an S-rank mission and the only person I spoke to was Tsunade-shishō!" the pinkette cut in, disbelief written all over her face.

The blonde kunoichi rolled her eyes. "And then she met up with a bunch of other people about some prophecy. I managed to squeeze some tidbits out of one of them, though I'm not saying who," she responded. "How'd you think I became known as the Queen of Hearsay here in Konoha? My intel gathering can rival an entire hidden village's if I'm interested enough."

Sakura laughed briefly, and then paused at the foreign sound. She hadn't laughed out loud like that in quite a while. The mind-switching shinobi's presence was very therapeutic. Nevertheless, her mind wandered to her boyfriend, and her lips tightened into a thin line.

The Inuzuka clan elders had managed to perform the ritual in time to save Kiba's life, sealing another portion of Inugama within him. From what the medical-nin had heard, the elders ran into some difficulty, as it was the first time the ritual was done for an adult. The others who had used  _Crimson Death_  in the past had died before the ritual was even attempted. They didn't know if they had to adjust anything. Thankfully, the kami didn't get all fussy and gave another, allegedly much larger, part of itself to Kiba.

As she wasn't an Inuzuka, the pinkette had to wait outside the ceremonial chamber. It had taken only several minutes, but it felt like forever. She seriously admired Tsume and Hana for never showing any signs of distress throughout the whole ordeal. She had apologized to them over and over, but instead of blaming her for the state that Kiba was in, they had thanked her from bringing him home.

Despite the new fragment of Inugama residing within him, Kiba refused to wake up. When he was returned to the hospital, Tsunade had attended to him personally. Her mentor had confessed to her that she was afraid that the brunet had incurred some form of encephalopathy from the chakra drainage. Despite her expertise, all they could give at the moment was supportive management.

Since the dog-nin had spontaneous respiration, the hokage decided to defer endotracheal intubation and simply used a jutsu that protected Kiba's airway so that he wouldn't get aspiration pneumonia. Knowing how protective the man was with his "assets," Tsunade also deferred the insertion of a foley catheter, resorting to diapers. Lastly, she applied a jutsu that allowed the body to transform chakra into nutrients, a technique she had developed while studying the Akimichi clan's abilities, removing the need for osterized feeding. As such, the only thing that had to be inserted was an IV line for hydration and some medications.

"Fascinating," Hinata murmured, cutting through the pinkette's reverie, "I thought jinton was the only kekkei tōta in existence."

"I thought that was the case too," Sakura said. "I can't tell you much, but yeah, he was really powerful. Fast too. He was a match for Kiba in terms of speed."

"I heard that too," said Ino, "and that Kiba had asked you to stay back and let him fight the guy by himself. Personally, I think it was a wise decision."

"As do I," the Hyūga concurred.

The pinkette's eyes hardened. "Gee, thanks for your vote of confidence guys."

"Will you pull whatever bug crawled up your ass and listen to yourself, Forehead!" the Yamanaka exhaled in exasperation, "Stop perceiving every little battle decision that involves you not being in the frontline as a personal attack. You are a damn strong kunoichi. Your overall aptitude likely exceeds mine and Hinata's, but Hinata would probably hand us both asses in a straight up fight."

The pale-eyed beauty blushed. "Um, I—"

The azure-eyed ninja snorted. "Stop with the humility bullshit. You know it's true. Your strength sucks big time, but you more than make up for it in speed and grace. You're just behind Naruto and Kiba in terms of speed, along with Neji and Lee. You'd have sidled up next to Sakura and blocked all her chakra points before she can even wind up a single punch. I wouldn't even have a chance to switch minds with you. Now, Sakura has an inner self, thus, making my technique useless, so she'd probably smack me into oblivion."

Noting the tired look on her best friend's face, Ino continued to her point. "We all have our strengths, and your opponent had one that you had no counter to.  _Strength of a Hundred_ , even mastered, wouldn't have saved you from a head shot. Tough luck. Suck it up and move on. Do you believe that if you had died making an opening for Kiba to make a fatal blow, we would've hailed your sacrifice as something heroic? No, we would've cursed your narcissistic need to prove yourself, choosing a moment of glory in death over an easily available and more prudent course of action to fall back and live another day to help us when your abilities would prove to be useful."

Sakura blinked, then allowed her gaze to fall on the partially eaten plate of gelatin. Well,  _that_  was a wakeup call. After a minute, she looked up, a genuine smile gracing her face. "I think I knew about this obsession of mine for a long time. I knew it was wrong, but I couldn't help feeling inferior compared to Naruto and Sasuke."

"You aren't the only one who feels inferior compared to those two. Join the club, Forehead," Ino grunted. "While it sets up a good environment for us to push harder and be better ninja, unlike you, we were never consumed by the need to equal them, since we knew it was impossible."

"Well, except Kiba-kun," the blue-haired kunoichi interjected, "but it turns out he's got part of a kami inside him, so he must've known he'd be able to approach those two more than any of us could."

The blonde turned towards the Hyūga heiress. "You know, I always thought that thing about the Inuzuka clan was just a legend. Who knew?" She turned towards her best friend. "Did you?"

"No," the green-eyed shinobi cleared her throat, "He used a technique and given the outcome, I deduced that the legends were true. Anyway, can I get back to my sentimental moment?"

Ino had the propriety to blush. "Oh, yeah. Sorry 'bout that. Go on."

"So yeah," Sakura said, "What you said is true, but it's different for me. I was from the same team, but was the weakest link. Like them, I was trained by one of the Sannin, but still, I couldn't reach them. I had my moment to shine during the war, but in the end, it was still my ass that needed saving. It spiraled out of control after that. I knew it had caused me to make shitty decisions in the past, but no one ever called me out for it. Until now, that is. So thank you. I needed that."

"Realizing that you are wrong is half the path towards successful change," Hinata offered, clasping her friend's hand in her own.

"Kami, you should cut back on the wise words, Hinata. You're making us look daft in comparison," the blonde joked. She turned towards the rose-haired woman. "Anyway, you do realize now how this has affected your relationship with Kiba, right?"

Sakura averted her eyes, a faint blush forming on her cheeks. "I do, so stop rubbing it in."

Confusion clouded the Hyūga heiress's pale eyes, pushing Ino to speak for her best friend. "Sakura sensed that Kiba wanted to take things to the next level, and because of that damn obsession of hers, she panicked. No, she couldn't settle down until she had proven herself as Naruto and Sasuke's equal. If she did while she still wasn't, her time would be split between being a wife and a ninja, and the gap between her and them would probably grow ever wider. So she tried to stall, keeping the physical intimacy yet diverting the subject whenever talk of commitment arose—"

"Hey, you've never heard Kiba and I talk about taking our relationship further and I never told you that we did," the pink-haired medical-nin interrupted.

"But you have, and you  _did_  avoid the subject, didn't you, or maybe you didn't avoid it but used a tone that suggested that you weren't serious about the topic."

"I— Well, I tried— And he kinda— And then Kai and I— Oh kami, and Kyosuke, we—" the addressed stuttered, growing redder and redder by the second. Her eyes noted the triumphant look on the mind-switching kunoichi's face and felt the arguments in her head die. Her shoulders slumped in defeat. "Fine, you're right," she admitted grudgingly, "You know, you should apply for a spot as a love columnist in some women's magazine."

A golden brow rose. "Who are Kai and Kyosuke?" the curious woman asked, "And why are you so red at the mention of their names?" Her eyes widened and a devious look suffused her face. "Oh my! Something juicy happened! You  _have_  to tell me!"

"No," came the swift reply.

Ino's eyes glimmered with determination. "I'll let it slide for now, but I'll squeeze it out of you soon enough. Mark my words." She turned to Hinata. "Where was I in the whole Sakura stupidity issue? Oh, yeah, it came to a point where she was actually subconsciously jeopardizing her own relationship with Kiba. You wanted to wait until you finally considered yourself your teammates' equal, never admitting that you knew such a time would never come, thus dooming your relationship with Kiba from the very start."

The byakugan user's eyes hardened slightly. "And he would've waited for you if you asked him to. He loves you that much." She mulled for a few seconds, then continued. "Do you know that he told Shino and me that he had considered asking you to marry him the day you two were given that S-rank mission even though he was really pissed off at you at the time? His love for you exceeded the anger he felt. S-rank missions are very dangerous, and even the best of us end up losing their lives. If he were to die during the mission, he wanted to die as your husband."

Sakura hung her head in shame. She was such a fool. "And I love him too, so much that I can't even grasp the idea of living the rest of my life without his embrace, his jokes, his smile—"

"And his cock," the blonde butt in, "Don't forget his cock."

Hinata fought back a smile and shook her head.

The pinkette burst out laughing despite the heaviness of the moment. Kami, she loved her friend. "No, definitely can't forget about his cock," she whispered between giggles. After the amusement passed, she spoke again, this time in a solemn but hopeful tone. "I just hope the kami will give me a chance."

Ino pondered. "Well, they say praying at the Shrine of Masashi at Mt. Kishimoto helps," she suggested, "He's the greatest of the kami, making even the most impossible things happen, defying all reason and logic."

The Hyūga heiress just smiled. "Just think positive, Sakura. Everything will turn out okay."


	38. Part 36

Sakura entered Kiba's room silently and found him naked with two girls.

Any other time, she would've threatened to part the wondrous organ between his legs from the rest of his body, but not today. Not when he was in a coma and the two nurses were giving him a sponge bath. The two brunettes seemed to be enjoying their task far too much for the kunoichi's liking, however. Her lover's cock was already rock-hard, which meant the two have been "bathing" him for a while now. Their eyes were focused solely on his massive cock, their sponges moving up and down the thick, thirteen-inch length more briskly than was necessary for maintaining good hygiene.

She bit back a chuckle. Count on her boyfriend to charm the pants off two professionals while being unconscious. Still, despite everything, these two were taking advantage of a patient, which was unacceptable. She would've had their asses fired if she hadn't done something similar just a while back. She decided to give them another chance. She cleared her throat.

The two nurses literally jumped, their sponges flying and landing with miserable splats on the floor. "Sakura-san!" one gasped, "Uh, we were just—"

The emerald-eyed beauty smiled. "I'll take over now. You should return to your stations," she said in a saccharine tone that put the other women on edge.

The two brunettes bowed and hurried past the medical-nin. Before they made it past the threshold, however, the pink-haired jōnin spoke once more. "I'll let this one slide, knowing first-hand what the guy can do to a girl's hormones," she told the nurses, "but if I catch you one more time, not even Tsunade-shishō's medical skills will be good enough to keep you alive."

Two pairs of hazel eyes widened. Their owners nodded in clear understanding and vanished from the room so fast they put Uchiha Shisui's  _Body Flicker_  to shame.

Sakura crossed the room and picked up the sponges that had landed on the floor. She took the time to marvel at the soft carpet overlying the marble floor. Inuzuka Tsume really didn't hold back, having paid for the most expensive suite the hospital had to offer to make sure her son, the most powerful clan member and soon-to-be clan leader, was comfortable.

The green-eyed kunoichi rinsed both sponges and set one aside. She lathered one with soap and began wiping at her boyfriend's broad chest.

It had been more or less twelve hours and despite his vitals signs remaining stable, his sensorium hadn't improved one bit.

Finished with his chest, Sakura's hand went lower. Her eyes lingered wickedly at the enormous pillar of steely flesh lying innocently on the slumbering ninja's abdomen. A very naughty thought entered her mind. What if…?

'No!' she mentally berated herself, 'I will not molest my boyfriend while he's in such a state! It's rape!'

'It's called rape if he doesn't give you permission, which he hasn't, but you know he would,' Inner Sakura supplied while attempting to staunch the stream of blood that had erupted from her right nostril, 'They've tried a lot of things to wake him up. Who knows? Maybe this'll do the trick.'

The kunoichi's blush deepened as she mulled. What her inner self said was true. She knew the dog-nin wouldn't mind such a pleasurable attempt at waking him up. Still, it was so wrong on so many different levels. It was almost worse than what she had done once before. Her eyes landed once more on the thirteen-inch cock before her. She forced her gaze away, but found that she couldn't. Kami, it should be against the law to possess a cock that is so… entrancing. It was as if it was compelling her into caressing it.

'Will you just give him the blowjob and be done with it!? If it doesn't wake him up, then it doesn't. At least you took a shot.'

The medical-nin's eyes darted to the door and found that the two nurses had locked it. She took a deep breath and leaned forward, capturing the brunet's massive cock in her hands. Heat shot straight to her groin as she felt how warm and hard it was—steely flesh encased in flawless skin. She licked the tip, her eyes trained on the handsome man for any reaction. There was none.

Undeterred, the pinkette kicked her sandals off and jumped into bed, positioning herself between Kiba's thighs. She parted them to give her more space to work with. She licked the lengthy shaft from base to tip, savoring the feel of the veins against her tongue. She smiled as several drops of pre-cum began oozing from the tip. She palmed the clear liquid and spread it over the entirety of the monstrous pillar's surface. She gripped the thick cum cannon and pumped steadily up and down.

The bed began to complain against her spirited movements, but she neither slowed down nor let up in terms of intensity. She dipped her head and swirled her tongue on the sensitive glans before moving down further to engulf as much as she could into her mouth. She let her chakra flow into her hands and mouth, and then sucked with as much gusto as she could.

Inner Sakura sensed the size of the chakra flow. 'Hey, isn't this a bit too mu—'

'I know what the fuck I'm doing.' She was going to use her entire chakra reserve to make the dog-nin cum. 'Using ninety nine percent should make him cum in twelve minutes and seven point two three seconds. For greatest results, I have to make sure I maintain a steady flow of eight point one six seven five percent per minute.'

'You're using  _all_  of your chakra!?'

'Not all. I said ninety nine, right? Now shut it! This shit's harder than it looks!'

The emerald-eyed jōnin stilled as she swore she heard the barest of gasps erupt from the Inuzuka's lips. She redoubled her efforts. Her eyes studied her lover's beautiful body. His breathing had become more rapid; as had his heart rate. It was working, or at least she hoped it was. She knew this was just the physiologic response to having one's cock stimulated expertly.

'Are you sure it wasn't your imagination? We're halfway in,' her inner self inquired, noting the ensuing minutes of silence despite a tremendous amount of chakra-enhanced stimulation.

Was it? No. She couldn't have been wrong. Panic gripped her heart. What if she did just imagine it? What if he never woke up and wasted away?

Kami, they'd only been together for over a month, but she seriously couldn't imagine living without him. The very thought that his hands would never caress her again, that his body would never cradle hers so protectively ever again took the very breath out of her. He made her smile in that obnoxious but utterly lovable and downright sensual way—a combination that was distinctly his own. He dedicated every minute to making her happy. She waited too long.

And now, it was too late.

"No," she growled. She sat upright then tore off her clothes. She poured her chakra into her pussy before inching forward to straddle the unconscious brunet.

She grasped the colossal pillar of flesh, wet with her saliva and his copious pre-cum and aligned it with her pussy. She lowered herself slowly and hissed when the broad head of her boyfriend's cock splayed open her nether lips. She didn't stop sinking lower and lower upon the thirteen-inch tower of virility until he was fully seated within her. She took a moment to revel in the feeling of being filled to the brim, her hands sliding over Kiba's abs to settle on his chiseled pecs. She raised herself until only the very tip remained within her depths, mewling as her labia dragged over his staggering girth, the friction created by his ramrod too good for words. When she slammed back down, she felt her breath leave her lungs as she shrieked in rapture.

She almost came with a single thrust. Kami, the man's cock was just  _divine_. There was also the fact that chakra-enhanced stimulation worked both ways. She would cum in but a couple of minutes instead of the usual fifteen.

"Oh! Oh fuck! Yes!" the medical-nin screamed as she rode the dog-nin hard, bouncing upon his gargantuan fuckstick as if her life depended on it. In a sense, it did.

Sakura felt her peak approach, the Inuzuka's huge organ stimulating her to the point of near-insanity because of the magnification offered by chakra. She screamed as her walls contracted around her lover's thickness, her secretions pooling upon his groin. Through half-lidded eyes, she looked at the brunet, hoping somehow that the squeeze of her pussy would awaken him from his slumber.

His eyes remained closed.

The rose-haired beauty felt a sob break out of her. Her strength was waning. She was down to a quarter of her chakra. She lowered herself upon him, feeling his firm chest against her breasts. "Don't leave me, Kiba. I love you. Please, come back to me," she whispered as she kissed his still lips and began her movements anew.

She nibbled at his lower lip before licking along his jaw and biting playfully at his earlobe, the masculine flavour of the traces of sweat tantalizing her taste buds. She went lower, biting at his firm chest and playing with his nipples with her tongue. Her hands roamed over his chiseled arms, the digits tracing the muscles that held such power. Her hips moved all the while, never losing rhythm and momentum despite the fatigue that began to nag at the kunoichi's body. The chakra flow fluctuated for a few seconds, the pleasure of impaling herself upon Kiba's enormous cock and her concentration on what she did with her hands and mouth being too much for her to maintain a constant flow. She focused, harder than she ever had in her life, to maximize the stimulation the dog-nin received through her body.

When the green-eyed ninja felt the tiniest of tremors at the base of her spine, she felt dread. She nuzzled her face at the base of the Inuzuka's neck, kissing the skin overlying his carotid where she felt his strong and rapid pulse. She wrapped her arms around his powerful body, her nails digging into his flesh as her muscles grew taut in anticipation of peak. This was it. With her second orgasm, she'd be absolutely drained. She slammed her hips downward upon her lover's cock once, twice, and then the world shattered and she was sure she saw heaven.

"Kiba!" she wailed in both anguish and ecstasy as pleasure ripped through her body, every cell vibrating with bliss. Her sacred triangle gushed as the waves of delight washed over her, drowning her like an S-ranked suiton.

And then she felt it. As if it were in slow motion, she felt the chain of events as they happened. A pulse started from the very base of Kiba's massive cock, the already-thick shaft swelling with the pulse as it went through the thirteen-inch length of the organ, sending a generous jet of hot, thick fluid when it finally reached the tip. The fluid slammed into her walls with a familiar, tremendous strength that made her eyes widen despite being in the middle of her own peak.

Kiba was cumming.

She mewled as she felt wave after wave of man-juice crash against her insides, each spurt stimulating her pussy and prolonging her own orgasm. She felt the warm fluid seep out of her, adding to the pool already soaking up the dog-nin's groin. Her love tunnel continued to throb, milking her lover's cock, coaxing his loins of every drop of cum it could give as if it had thirsted forever. Eventually, the contractions ceased and her heartbeat had lowered to a reasonable pace. With great effort, she pushed herself up to stare at his face…

…and found his eyes still closed.

Denial surged through Sakura. This couldn't be happening. Kiba's so strong and full of life. He couldn't fade away like this. Her arms gave and she slumped over his chest, her ear over his heart, hearing the steady beat that was the only indication that he was still alive. She didn't even fight it when the tears flowed.

She felt the tiniest of brushes against her hair and tried swatting it off, thinking it was a fly, only to hit a hand. Her emerald eyes widened and she craned her neck to look up at the dog-nin's face.

"Hey, sexy," the Inuzuka greeted in a lazy voice.

And then the waterworks began in earnest. The kunoichi hugged the brunet for all she was worth as she wailed, sniffed and murmured things that were so garbled by her sobbing that they were utterly incomprehensible. All the while, the onyx-eyed man just held her, stroking her back and hair while mumbling sweet nothings, letting her release everything she had bottled up inside.

It took a good five minutes before the bawling even began to subside and another five before the pinkette finally managed to restrain it into sniffs. She became aware of the mess she had created on the Inuzuka's broad chest and started wiping with her hands. "Kami, I'm sorry. Now you have tears and snot and drool all over you," she mumbled in between sniffs, completely mortified.

"Stop. It's okay," came the deep reply as the brown-haired hunk grasped her wrists gently. "I'm gonna sound like a fucking jerk, but I feel... flattered that you'd cry so much over me."

"Of course I'd cry over you, you big dolt! I love you!" Sakura cried, her lips trembling. "What the hell were you think—"

"Say it again," Kiba interrupted.

"What?"

"Say it again."

A tiny upward curl of beautiful lips. "I'm sorry?"

"Damn it, Sakura, you know what I meant," the dog-nin growled.

The medical-nin's smile shifted from teasing to tender. She raised a hand and traced her lover's jaw. "I love you, Kiba," she whispered, "When you left for that mission to Kusa, I nearly went mad. All I could think about was you. I worried if you were safe. I brooded as I imagined petty sluts pawing at you. The longing I felt, the emotional void your departure created in my chest—I knew I had fallen in love with despite having been with you for just a couple of weeks at that point in time." She sighed deeply and looked down, unable to meet the handsome man's ebony gaze. "But I was such a fool. My obsession… I'm sorry, Kiba. I'm—"

"Shh, enough of that. It's okay."

The kunoichi's green eyes widened. "Okay!? No, it's not okay, Kiba! I fucked Kai, and I know you smelled Kyosuke on me too! How can you just brush it off so easily!? How can you even look at a slut like m—"

"Never call yourself a slut, babe," the brown-haired jōnin said in a firm tone.

"But that drug they used, it—"

"I know. It only removes inhibitions. It can't create the feelings of attraction. Those have to be present at the time of ingestion. You wouldn't have fucked Kai or Kyosuke if you didn't secretly want to," the Inuzuka stated simply.

Now Sakura was even more confused, and it obviously showed on her face, prompting the hung man underneath her to continue.

"For the last time, babe, I'm may be a guy, but that doesn't mean I can't tell if other guys are attractive or not. Kai and Kyosuke certainly were. You'd have to be dead not to notice them," Kiba said, "Now, here's the question to end all questions: would you have fucked them if you weren't drugged?"

The medical-nin was silent for a moment as she thought hard. True, Kai and Kyosuke filled her dreams and fantasies, and she was certain she had feelings for both of them, but…

"No, I wouldn't have," she said with a certainty that surprised even her.

"Exactly, so stop kicking yourself over what happened," the dog-nin ground out, "Hell, I wasn't exactly a saint during this mission, you know? I fucked way more people than you did, and I found a few, particularly Kyoko and Miyako, to be quite attractive. I'd have to be limp-dicked not to notice them, but as I told you that time with regards to Kyoko, I never would've touched them if the mission didn't require me to."

There was a pregnant pause. "So you've forgiven me, then?" the kunoichi asked meekly.

The onyx-eyed hunk sighed. "There's nothing to forgive, but just so you won't keep pursuing the topic, fine. I forgive you."

The emerald-eyed beauty bit her lip.

Answering the unvoiced question, the brunet touched his lover's chin and tilted her head to face him. "Forgiveness came easily because that's just how love is." He craned his neck and allowed his lips to graze the lithe woman's own. The tiniest contact was electric. The kiss turned from gentle to demanding in an instant. He all but devoured her as his skilled mouth and tongue swept over the supple lines of her lips, nibbling and caressing, stroking and sucking with an intensity that left the woman tingling and breathless.

The pinkette pushed against the Inuzuka's powerful chest to break the mind-blowing kiss. "Wait," she panted, "You're still recovering. We can't."

Kiba thrust his hips upwards, his huge cock jabbing at Sakura's insides. "Yeah, I think I pretty much recovered, don't you think?" He eyed his companion and frowned at the surprise that blossomed on her face. "Don't tell me you actually forgot that my dick's still hard and filling your pussy."

The kunoichi blushed in response.

Well damn. The dog-nin sulked. "Now I'm feeling inadequate."

The pink-haired vixen choked on her spit at the absurdity of what had been said. "Fishing, are you?" she deadpanned once the coughing had died down. She rolled her eyes. "If someone like you is inadequate, then a sexually adequate male doesn't exist, Kiba," she snorted.

"I don't know…" the hunky brunet trailed with fake gloom.

The medical-nin hit her hung lover in exasperation, her brows furrowing at how surprisingly feeble the blow was.

The onyx-eyed man grimaced. "It seems you used up a lot of chakra to, uh… 'jolt' me awake, eh?" He laid his lover gently on top of him, her face to his chest. His hands traced long lines over the muscles of her back.

The pinkette melted into the embrace, the light touches paradoxically both soothing and arousing at the same time. Warmth suffused her, strangely revitalizing rather than lulling. It took a few seconds for her to realize that while part of the experience came from the emotional satisfaction of being in the Inuzuka's arms, a good chunk of it was a result of him feeding her body with his chakra. "Kiba, stop. You shouldn't be—" she grunted with a start, attempting to break free from the delectable man's arms. The sensations were so good though, though, that her efforts ended up being half-hearted. She inwardly cursed her body for not following her brain.

"My chakra's almost back to normal levels," Kiba whispered, "I'm giving you some chakra so we can… continue. Stop worrying."

Sakura huffed. Must guys always think with their dicks? "Damn it, Kiba. You were at the brink of death. Be reasonable."

"All I know is that I'm gonna fucking die if I don't have you right now, Sakura. Please."

The kunoichi felt all resistance melt away at that last word. She paused for a few seconds, then traced a finger over his firm chest and looked up. "I've denied you… No, I've denied both of us for far too long over a foolish obsession," she murmured. "Take me, Kiba," she declared, "Claim me. Make m—" Supple but unmistakably masculine lips descended ferociously upon hers. She moaned as his hips ground against hers, his pubic bone rubbing against her clit. "Fuck, Kiba," she moaned, "Kiba."

"I love it when you say my name, Sakura," the brunet growled. He suckled at the side of her neck fervently enough to leave a mark, then lapped the tender skin up with long, languid strokes of his tongue, the contrast of force and tenderness drawing a ragged breath out of the medical-nin. His hands travelled down her sides, his fingertips appreciating the deadly curves the lithe woman possessed. He grasped her waist and raised her pelvis slightly before his own surged upwards.

"K-Kiba!"

The dark-eyed hunk grinned. "I love it more when you scream it, though." He slid out, the drag of her labia along his thickness utterly devastating, before plunging back in, earning him another scream. He began to pound into her in earnest, his hips slamming against his lover's, producing a hypnotic, salacious string of staccatos.

The pinkette's nails dug into the dog-nin's shoulders hard, producing angry crescents. "Yes! Oh yes, Kiba!" she screamed as the rock-hard rod pierced her deeply. A knot tightened at the base of her spine, twisting with every mind-numbing thrust, building to unbearable heights. "Shit, ah! I'm gonna c— G-gonna…"

She felt the large hands move—one sweeping across her lower abdomen, the other along the small of her back and between her ass cheeks. Her eyes widened when a finger playfully traced circles around her asshole while another danced around her clit. A pinch and a thrust was all it took to undo her.

The Inuzuka bit his lip as he felt her walls undulate, strangling his colossal fuckstick. He kept going despite the maddening pleasure his lover's peak brought him, though. He powered into her twitching pussy, drawing the orgasm out to as long as he could. "Kami, it feels so good when you cum around my cock, Sakura," he murmured.

It took over a minute before the contractions finally ceased, at which point the emerald-eyed ninja's screams had mellowed down into low purrs. The huge rod continued to plunge into her, though, unrelenting in its pursuit to wrench out every orgasm it could.

Kiba rolled the both of them over and frowned at the tiniest of pulls at his left hand. His eyes quickly found the source of the offending sensation, as did Sakura. The woman's eyes darted to his, warning him not to do what he was about to. He did it anyway, as he knew sheknew he would.

The medical-nin's hands were on the dog-nin's the moment he yanked at his IV tubing. She shook her head disapprovingly as she healed the puncture. "I could've gotten some cotton and removed it in a sterile manner, you know," she admonished, eyeing the couple of drops of blood that had stained the beddings.

"That'd waste too much time," the brown-haired stud grumbled, "Besides, that'd entail you getting off this bed, which I don't intend to happen." He swooped down and captured her left nipple in his mouth.

The green-eyed kunoichi's nerve ending sizzled as the onyx-eyed hunk teased and bit at her breast. Her hands found their way to his scalp, her fingers entwining themselves in his dark locks as she subconsciously pulled him harder against her bosom. She felt him draw back, his mammoth cock sliding out of her deliciously battered love tunnel until but the barest of the tip remained. When his hips snapped forward, she just about lost consciousness at the sensory overload. He was fucking her so deep, it was unreal. "Kami, Kiba!" she howled in ecstasy, "Yes! Fuck me!"

The Inuzuka's lips left her breast with a wet pop. "This ain't just fucking, Sakura," he said, "This is lovemaking."

Despite the raw pleasure coursing through her veins, the pinkette managed to gather her thoughts. She looked at her lover's eyes and saw so much reverence and love so . She'd always read in women's magazines that lovemaking usually involved slow, gentle penetration and all that shit. She now knew that those authors were hell wrong. It wasn't the power of the thrusts or the kissing that differentiates fucking from lovemaking. It was the emotion that went behind every thrust, every caress.

Kiba had never just fucked her. He had always made love to her.

"Yes," the kunoichi breathed, "it is." She reached out and pulled his face towards hers, her lips crashing against his. His tongue danced with hers, stroking languidly in contrast to the crazed tempo of his hips. A particularly well-placed thrust sent her panting, and the well-endowed man took the opportunity to suck at her jaw, trailing kisses downward until he ended up at her right nipple.

The dog-nin played with the dark nub, flicking his tongue against it and playfully nipping until it was wonderfully erect. He growled and hooked his arms under both of the rose-haired beauty's legs and pushing until her knees were almost to her chest. He eyed her plump nether lips, splayed wide by his cock and groaned at the erotic sight. He nearly bounced with every thrust, his colossal cum cannon plunging into the lithe ninja's pussy with reckless abandon.

"Shit! You're so fucking deep, Kiba! Oh fu— Ah! Yes!" the medical-nin hollered, unmindful of bed's creaks of protest. The headboard banged loudly against the wall with every thrust. Her hands wandered down from his broad shoulders to his powerful chest. She smiled as the muscles quivered under her touch. She found his nipples and tweaked, earning her a low moan that was like chocolate to her ears.

In response, the brunet placed the emerald-eyed beauty's left leg on his shoulder and allowed his free hand to venture to their point of union, searching for that bundle of nerves. He found the small nub and pressed down on it with his thumb. She arched against him, eyes widening at the unexpected touch. He rubbed furiously in circles in time with his ferocious pounding, reducing his lover into a sputtering mess.

"Ah! K-Ki— Oh sh— I'm c-cum—" Sakura managed to gasp out before yet another series of contractions seized her. Her plenteous juices splattered messily about, soaking the beddings and further lubricating the gargantuan slab of steely man-meat that continued to impale her quivering hole. She felt the ebony-eyed ninja's fingers leave her clit and, through half-lidded eyes, saw him place them in his mouth. Her flush deepened as he hummed around his fingers, savoring the taste of her release.

Crack!

"Wha—" the Inuzuka froze at the sickening crunch and then flailed slightly as the bed dipped, the legs supporting the footboard splintering because of his spirited efforts. He tried to catch a glimpse of the damage, twisting his torso and neck somewhat uncomfortably to do so, but his attention was caught by a feminine giggle. His eyes flew to his lover's face and found her hands on her mouth as she tried to stifle her laughter.

"What? It's funny," the lovely woman said in between chuckles.

Kiba found himself snickering as well. "Guess it is," he concurred. He gave the bed a once over. "You'd think the bed would be sturdier, considering how expensive the room fee is."

The kunoichi shrugged. "Well, private suites are decorated to feel more homey and comfortable," she explained. "Besides, they weren't expecting the furniture to receive so much… strain. I mean, it's still essentially a hospital bed, and that means the user's supposed to be weak and minimally active." Her healthy blush deepened further. "How mortifying! Tsunade-shishō and the others will surely figure out everything the moment someone sees the room in such a state and reports it to— Ah!"

She whimpered as the dog-nin withdrew himself from within her velvety depths. The emptiness the massive organ left behind hit the medical-nin so hard it was unreal. The need was utterly devastating. Her hips moved on their own accord, rising off the bed in a subconscious attempt to recapture the lengthy beast that had ravished it so. The Inuzuka hovered over her, hissing as her heated labia brushed against his rock-hard cock. "Right now, babe, I don't give a fuck," he whispered just before he lifted her off the bed.

The pinkette took the opportunity to paw at the broad expanse of her lover's flesh as he carried her. Her fingers ran along his powerful shoulders, down to the powerful planes of his back, down to his tapered waist, and even further down, cupping and pinching the perfect globe of his ass.

Kiba's eyes widened as he felt the sudden pleasurable sting at his backside. He looked down at the beautiful woman in his arms and shook his head in faux disapproval. "Naughty girl," he murmured.

"Sorry. Couldn't help it," Sakura said, the devilish glint in her eyes hinting that she truly wasn't sorry at all. She felt herself being lowered onto the carpet and hummed at the softness of the fibers against her ass. She looked down and stroked the carpet languidly before a looming shadow drew her gaze. Her half-lidded eyes roved over the glorious man who stood before her, taking their fill.

Large feet gave way to powerful calves and muscular thighs. Heavy, luscious balls hung below his majestic cock. Her gaze lingered impishly at the giant column of steely flesh, tracing every vein that stood out against the smooth, blemish-free skin with her eyes. It glistened with her secretions as well as from his cum from earlier, making every delectable detail stand out. Her pussy quivered, longing to be pounded into oblivion once more by the huge cock before it. She forced her gaze to leave the dog-nin's wondrous fuckstick, up to a narrow waist sporting ridiculously well-defined eight-pack abs. A smooth, broad chest was next, devastatingly mouth-watering in its… beefiness. The thin layer of sweat had only made every single part of him look more delicious than it already was. Her eyes moved further north landing on his breathtakingly handsome face. Her eyes met his and she had to bite back a moan at the way he looked at her. His pupils were so dilated that they nearly ate up the entirety of his irises. He looked as if he wanted to devour her. She smirked. She wanted to devour him too. She rose to her knees and did just that.

The dog-nin growled low as he watched the tip of his huge cock disappear inside the kunoichi's willing mouth. She grasped his length with both hands, her fingers unable to wrap around the tremendous girth. Through passion-filled eyes, he watched her suck him, her head bobbing, going back and forth over the broad tip. Her tongue tickled the underside of the head, occasionally teasing his slit. Her hands pumped his shaft vigorously in time with the bobs of her head. It was unbelievably erotic, watching his gargantuan cum cannon stretch her lips as severely as they did her lips down there. A particularly good suck sent him reeling, making him rock back and forth. "Shit, your mouth's fucking divine, Sakura," he moaned.

The medical-nin felt long fingers weave into her pink locks. Despite the strength behind them, they coaxed gently, massaging her scalp as she took the brunet's rock-hard rod hungrily. Her eyes wandered to his face, finding his eyes closed in rapture. Kami, it was so hot to see his brows furrowed in the sweet agony of pleasure. She felt the slightest of nudges at the back of her throat as her lover's hips moved back and forth, gently fucking her mouth. Given the size of his dick and his strength, the man before her could easily asphyxiate her. She marveled silently at his restraint.

The dark-eyed stud pulled himself free, much to the green-eyed jōnin's surprise. He smiled at her. "I can't be the only one getting the pleasure, babe," he said. "On your knees," he ordered in a gruff, passion-laced tone.

The rose-haired ninja's walls quivered in anticipation as she did as she was told. A healthy flush adorned her cheeks as she saw the Inuzuka's hungry gaze directed at her most sacred spot. He lunged suddenly, and the unmistakable texture of a hot, wet tongue assaulted her slit. She screamed his name as his tongue stiffened and pushed its way between her folds, undulating and stroking her in the most intimate of ways. Her breath came in ragged pants as his tongue deftly found her clit and put pressure upon the bundle of nerves. Her thighs shook as heat blossomed within her depths. "Fuck! Oh fuck, Kiba! I'm gonna—"

Sakura felt Kiba withdraw, and just when she was about to growl in frustration, his monstrous cum cannon slid inside her to the hilt. "Kiba!" she screeched, as her pussy convulsed around the welcome intrusion. She fell forward, her arms giving in to the devastating sensations that blossomed from her core. Her hung lover followed. She felt his lips upon her nape and his hands upon her wrists. His hips drew back before surging forward with the strength of a sledgehammer.

An incomprehensible sound escaped the medical-nin's lips—a product of the near-insanity the dog-nin was inducing with his glorious body. Her pussy contracted over and over around the huge slab of man-meat as it impaled her mercilessly. Her sensitized clit ground against the carpet with every powerful slam of the ripped ninja's hips. The deluge of bliss was such that she almost physically couldn't breathe. She struggled as if truly drowning, but his hands held her wrists firmly. All she could do was lie there and take everything the brown-haired sex god could deliver.

And then it happened. The spasms in her loins had just started to ebb when they started anew, and with a ferocity that made her last peak seem like a fake orgasm. A ragged cry tore from the pinkette's mouth as her body reached new heights. She trembled all over as her pussy was seized with unimaginably intense contractions that made every fiber of her being sing out in rapture. She could say without second thought that this was the strongest she had ever cum in her life. She could almost feel her juices squirting powerfully into the carpet. Thankfully, the onyx-eyed hunk chose to cease his movements, this time savoring the sensations of her vagina strangling his spectacular cock. If he had continued fucking her, she was most certain she would've died from ecstasy.

"Kami, Sakura, your pussy feels so fucking good," the Inuzuka growled against her neck. He licked the sweat off her shoulders, his taste buds tingling at the saltiness. He let go of her wrists and pulled her up against his chest as he sat on his legs.

The emerald-eyed ninja felt like a limp noodle after cumming two times in a row. She draped herself over him, her head on his shoulder; her hands around his muscular torso. "Kiba," she hummed as she stroked his back, "that was amazing. I don't think I can cum again after that."

Kiba smiled mischievously. "You can," he stated matter-of-factly. "And you will." His grin grew wider and he leaned back, planting his hands behind him, and Sakura knew she should hang on for dear life.

The medical-nin felt the Inuzuka's hips surge upwards with such force that she was lifted a foot off his lap. His hips descended before she reached the peak, his cock sliding out of her dripping pussy, and then thrust up to slam against hers as she dropped due to gravity, sending her upwards and starting the cycle anew. The upward surge of his hips against the velocity gained as she dropped due to gravity created a penetration that was so deep, it was almost surreal. She buried her face against the crook of her lover's neck, her arms wound tight around his chiseled torso as she literally bounced on his monstrous, thirteen-inch ramrod like a rag doll. She could almost feel the force of his thrusts all the way through to her heart. Had she been any less fit, he likely would've caused her to go into a fatal arrhythmia.

The lewd staccato of his giant cock plunging feverishly into his lover's drenched pussy egged the onyx-eyed jōnin on; the little drops of her juices that splattered about as he thrust wildly akin to cheerers in a one-on-one match. He could feel the burn in his abs from the monumental effort, but he couldn't care less. Not when he was so close. The pressure at the base of his cock grew greater with every bone-breaking thrust. His balls began to inch upward. His muscles tensed, every fiber standing out in relief as the end drew near. "Sakura, cum!" he hollered, wanting the two of them to reach their peak together. His hands shot out and grasped her hips, pulling her down with all his might onto his cock, impaling her as deeply as he could.

With a scream, she did, and the moment her vagina tightened around his enormous cum cannon, his own orgasm tore through him.

"Sakura!" Kiba roared as his thick, hot cum burst forth from his pulsating dick. He felt the muscles contract at the base of his cock, propelling his jizz from the very depths of his loins through the lengthy shaft and out, crashing into his lovely Sakura's convulsing walls. He very nearly tipped over from the sheer length and intensity of his cumshot. It went on and on, his tireless fuckstick pumping an astounding amount of cum, as if his loins were a bottomless pit. Only after a full minute, when a large puddle of cum had formed under their point of union, did the contractions finally cease.

The kunoichi hummed in satisfaction. "That was… Kami, I don't even have the words to describe it. Thank you," she whispered.

"No need to thank me, babe," the dog-nin replied, "I got as much from that as you did."

For several moments, neither spoke. They simply basked in the afterglow of their lovemaking. Finally, the brown-haired hunk spoke. "Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you be mine?"

"I  _am_  yours, Kiba."

"No, I meant… forever."

The pinkette pulled away to look into her boyfriend's eyes, just to make sure that she understood just what he was asking. The emotions that shone in those onyx orbs made the question very clear indeed. Her own green ones filled with tears. "Yes!" she shrieked, hugging him. She sobbed.

The Inuzuka chuckled slightly. "Hush now," he murmured.

"I'm sorry," Sakura apologized in between sobs, "It's just… I'd felt you had wanted to take things further some time ago but feigned ignorance because of some damn obsession, then I thought I'd lost you and that despite turning realizing how stupid I'd been, it may have been too late, then you woke up, but I didn't if you'd forgive me, then you'd proposed so casually, and—"

"You forgot the mind-blowing sex in between the waking up part and the proposing part," Kiba muttered with a fake frown.

"Kiba," the kunoichi said with a glare which probably would've been more effective if she didn't have puffy eyelids and a red nose.

"I'm yours, and you're mine," the dog-nin said, "You've let me claim you, just as you've claimed my heart for so long now, and in the end, that's all that matters." He scratched his head. "Shit, I must sound like a total sap."

'Totally, but having a sensitive side adds hot points for me,' Inner Sakura suddenly chimed in after a long epistaxis-induced coma. The poor imaginary being had fainted from an overload of Inuzuka sexiness the moment he woke up.

The pinkette shook her head. "Speaking honestly is never a bad thing," she said. She looked around and blushed at the mess she and her lover had made. "I guess we should clean up a little." She made the necessary seals and expected the bodily fluids to coalesce into a ball.

Nothing happened.

And then she remembered. "Shit," she cursed, paling significantly.

"What is it?"

"Just that non-health-related can't be cast inside the hospital."

The onyx-eyed stud frowned. "Really? Didn't Gaara try to kill Naruto a couple of floors down when we were younger? I remember them telling me he used sand."

The medical-nin nodded. "And it was because of that incident that Tsunade-shishō added wards to prevent the casting of non-medical jutsu." She looked at the big puddle of cum underneath them. "Shit."

"But when you used your chakra on your pussy earlier…" the brunet began.

"It's essentially a stimulus amplification technique, so it's still technically a medical jutsu."

"Ah."

"Shit," the green-eyed ninja reiterated, going redder by the second.

And then she felt Kiba's still-hard cock slide out, then back in.

"K-Kiba," Sakura moaned.

The dog-nin smirked. "We should celebrate you accepting my proposal."

"But the room's—"

"Already cum-splattered," the hung man finished, "and there's no way to clean it up anyway, so a few more stains won't really make a difference, right?" He nuzzled her neck and traced a path up to her earlobe with his tongue. "This'll be the first time I'll make love to you as your fiancé. Expect a level up. You almost fainted when you came two times in a row a while ago. I'd better prepare you or you won't survive the mating ritual."

Level up? "You mean you've been holding back!?" the kunoichi screeched in disbelief.

The brown-haired sex god smirked. "Babe, you've only gotten a taste of what my body can do."

"And what's this about a mating ritual? We're not gonna have sex in front of the whole clan, are we?" the medical-nin asked in a tone that was an octave higher than her usual speaking voice.

The sexy smile widened. "No. Let's not talk about that for now. Just know that I'll have to increase your tolerance to pleasure, else you wouldn't make it," he said. He laid her down, and then slid his cock deep inside her slowly, earning him a whimper of delight. "Let's focus on our betrothal celebration for now…"


	39. Epilogue

Tsunade read Sakura's report with a frown. "So the scroll got destroyed by this Kyosuke fellow's technique," she murmured to herself. She sighed. It was such a shame. Her granduncle's techniques would have helped Konoha greatly in preserving the peace. They could've leaked information to other hidden villages about the scroll and the Nidaime Hokage's techniques, thereby discouraging them from picking fights with Konoha.

Still, with Kyosuke's death, she could still bluff. 'There's still a chance that A doesn't know that I  _don't_  have the scroll,' she thought. She'd have to study A's body language closely during the next summit to see if he's aware of this fact.

Her mind wandered to her student and a smile graced her lips. Despite not being able to retrieve the scroll, Sakura and Kiba had done quite well. The scroll being destroyed was still far better than it falling into others' hands. The Inuzuka managing to go toe-to-toe with such a powerful shinobi warranted praise. She'd visit them much later to congratulate them. She looked at the wall clock. By this time, the two younger shinobi should be... busy.

Tsunade forced down a giggle. She knew the dog-nin would recover in time—a fact she kept from Sakura. She'd known about her student's little obsession in matching Naruto and Sasuke's skills for quite some time now and her talk-slash-interrogation with Ino had confirmed that it was getting in the way of Sakura and Kiba's relationship. 'Nothing makes one realize the importance of seizing the day more than a near-death experience,' she thought. Life is short, especially so for ninja. A shot at happiness doesn't come too often; some miss out entirely. She sincerely hoped that her student would realize this.

The busty blonde flipped to the next page to read an additional report the pink-haired kunoichi had submitted. The younger shinobi had left to "confirm some suspicions" a couple of hours ago, and it turns out that she was correct. Honey-colored eyes flew over a concise narrative describing a second Kumo ninja named Kai who had...

Tsunade felt the breath leave her lungs. No. It couldn't be. She returned to the previous page. 'Kyosuke had kōton, and the tattoo on this Kai fellow's shoulder could mean...'

"Shizune!" she yelled.

The raven-haired kunoichi entered the office carrying Tonton in her arms. She had transferred back to the room adjoining the hokage's after tmaking her relationship with Kabuto public, thus removing the need for sneaking around. "Yes, hokage-sama?" she inquired.

"I want a teleconference with A, now!"

"But—"

"Now!" the blonde growled, her table splintering suddenly. Only then did she realize that she had been gripping the edge too tightly. "Sorry, but this is very important."

Shizune nodded in understanding, her brows furrowed with worry. Tsunade wasn't one to worry over something unless it was truly critical. "The power sources are a bit out of juice from a recent teleconference with the Fire Daimyō, but I'll see what I can do." She bowed before leaving in a rush.

The Godaime Hokage looked out the window and stared at the stone carvings of her grandfather and granduncle. "'Two brothers of great power, one light, one dark, the former born on the longest day, the latter born on the longest night, shall herald the awakening of He who shall try to impose his will on humanity with a power ever so curious,'" she murmured at no one in particular. "A prophecy that only the Uzumaki know of, one so old that it predates even the Senju… Some thought it was you two, the most powerful ninja siblings to exist, and 'He' was Madara. Neither of you can be strictly labelled as 'light' or 'dark,' though. Some made a looser use of the term 'brother' and thought it was Naruto and Sasuke. Given their powers, it could be so, but the phrasing gives no doubt that it describes two brothers born on the summer and winter solstice. If those two Kumo ninja with kōton and meiton have those birthdays…" she trailed.

* * *

"Kimiko-san, he has taken a mate."

A gasp of delight. "Truly? I can't believe it. For centuries, we have tried and failed. Now, we have both the technology and the perfect specimen. We now have a chance to succeed in awakening Him. Send word to all the members of our church. We shall have a grand celebration at His altar. Every member shall partake in this and shall perform his and her best under His watchful gaze."

A stifled moan. "Yes, Kimiko-san."


End file.
